Eres mía
by Angron11
Summary: Un buen dia, tras la guerra, Naruto cae inconsciente. Cosa de unos instantes... pero, cuando se despierta, parece una persona diferente, mucho mas oscura, y esta obsesionado con una sola persona... Ino yamanaka. Rated MA por Lemmon, lime y violencia, NaruIno, Dark/Smart Naruto.
1. Prólogo

Prólogo: ¿Qué le ocurre a Naruto?

 **Bueno, tras terminar fjaka, he decidido embarcarme en un pequeño proyecto personal. Soy bastante inquieto, me gusta experimentar con nuevos géneros y estilos, ademas de parejas y personajes, asi que aqui quiero inte** **ntar algo nuevo.**

 **Todos hemos leido aoguna vez un fic de tematica basadaven los lemmon. Vamos, los harem se basan en un 99% en eso, en poner un lemmon por capitulo. Y, concretamente, todis hemos al menos rozado un fic de ese estilo de tematica oscura. Clasica relacion de dominacion, rollo esclava-amo. Y siempre me chirrian esas historias: no solo ponen a la mujer casi como un objeto, presentan un protagonista desnaturalizado. Asi que quiero intentar yo un fic con esa base oscura, con esa relacion de codependencia entre la pareja protagonista, pero sij vaer en esos cliches sexistas, o sin describir violaciones olvidadas con facilidad pornla chica y vosas asi. No, quiero no caer en esos tópicos, y para ello he creado esta historia.**

 **Será naruino. ¿por que naruino? Porque me parece que ese toque independiente de la rubia casa muy bien con un fic de tematica tan "cincuenta sombras de grey" (sin sado eh, aqui de eso nada). Ademas, llevo muchísimo tiempo queriendo hacer uno, la yamanaka y Sarada son mis nuevas musas (con respeto a la única e inigualable pelirrosada, reina sin duda alguna). Hubiese encajado tambien Sakura, peeeero la historia la pide en otro papel. Y puedo prometer un lemmon por capitulo (salvo este, que es un prologo, solo busca presentar), la inmensa mayoria NaruIno, alguno con otra chica. Espero que os guste, un saludo!**

* * *

-aaaaaaaaaaa- personaje hablando

- _aaaaaaaaaaa_ \- personaje pensando

\- **aaaaaaaaaaa** \- ser sobrenatural hablando

\- **_aaaaaaaaaaa_** \- ser sobrenatural pensando

RENUNCIA DE DERECHOS: ¿en serio os imagináis a kishimoto escribiendo un Lemmon? Acabarían todos rogándole sexo a Sasuke mientras el uchiha hace su hmpf característico… no, ni el mundo de Naruto me pertenece, ni mis historias le pertenecen a kishimoto. Dos mundos separados, y yo cuál parásito usando una buena idea para lanzar las mías, nada más. Aunque también es cierto que yo le hago publicidad con estas cosas…

* * *

Rodeados de vegetación exhuberante, cerca de una pequeña laguna cercada por la madre selva, se producía una reunión vital para el mundo, aunque uno de los dos afectados no lo supiese. Por un lado, un hombre joven, de no más de dieciocho años, de pelo blanco y largo, camisa de malla metálica y pantalones holgados beige y rojos, con algunas pinturas de guerra rojas en sus párpados y pómulos. Jiraiya, quién en un futuro será conocido como el sennin de los sapos, Ero sennin para su alumno más talentoso y díscolo. Y por otro, Gamamaru, el anciano y milenario sapo, un batracio de varios metros de altura, con su piel de color marrón apagado y el vientre en color crema. El milenario sapo se encontraba dormitando, preparándose para la visión que sabía que estaba a punto de recibir. Gamamaru era famoso por dos aspectos: sus siestas de semanas, y sus poderes proféticos. Profetizó la llegada de Kaguya ototsuki, predijo su batalla contra su hijo hagoromo, incluso intentó advertir al sabio de los seis caminos de la futura traición de su hijo mayor, Indra Ototsuki, en un futuro conocido como Indra Uchiha. Su poder era invaluable, y no era de extrañar que, en cuanto se avecinaba una de sus profecías, se moviese cielo y tierra para ponerle en contacto con quién pudiese aprovecharse de ella para hacer el bien. Y en este caso esa persona era Jiraiya, un disperso aprendiz de Sennin, que contemplaba al batracio con hastío.

-Gamamaru chan… ¿falta mucho?

-Paciencia, joven aprendiz, dulce talento es la paciencia…- contestó el sapo con los ojos cerrados y una expresión serena. Cualquiera obedecería al grandioso sapo, que desprendía sabiduría por cada poro, y desde luego trataría a esa eminencia con más respeto, pero cualquiera no era jiraiya…

-Es que no tengo todo el día… hoy inauguran las aguas termales de konoha, y Tsuna tiene pensado ir…- reconoció el peliblanco, asomando un fino hilillo de sangre por su nariz al imaginarse que su plan de espionaje surtiese efecto. Si, jiraiya el sannin fue pervertido antes que sannin, un talento así solo puede ser innato. Estaba por seguir insistiendo, cuando el anciano batracio abrió los ojos con fuerza, asediado por esa importante profecía que llevaba esperando a decir toda su vida.

-Jiraiya chan… tu existencia marca un momento clave en la historia del mundo. Está escrito en las estrellas que cumplirás un deber vital en el devenir de los acontecimientos: tu carácter inquieto te llevará por todo el continente, conocerás a cientos de personas… no encontrarás el amor, por desgracia…- Jiraiya apretó los labios, frustrado, prometiendisecavsi mismo callarle la boca a ese viejo cuando le presentase a Tsunade Senju como su novia.- …pero si encontraras una familia que te acepte tal y como eres. Y, dentro de esa familia, encontrarás a un alumno especial. Un alumno que requerirá cada ápice de tu sabiduría, y de tu paciencia… la horma de tu zapato, si me permites decirlo…- explicó Gamamaru, recriminando veladamente lo excéntrico de su joven aprendiz.

-¿Y quién será, Gamamaru chan?- por supuesto, jiraiya no captó esa indirecta…

-No veo su nombre… solo veo un ingrediente de un plato de ramen…- confesó el batracio, arqueando una ceja jiraiya… ¿iba a enseñar el arte ninja a unos fideos?- pero escúchame bien, ese aprendiz perderá pronto a sus padres, como te ocurrió a ti. Y, al igual que tú, debe de aprender a volar solo antes de que le enseñes.- Jiraiya frunció el ceño, entendiendo lo que le estaba pidiendo el sabio sapo. Abandonar a un niño a la orfandad, un camino solitario y difícil… un camino que no le deseaba a nadie un huérfano como él…- No debes de acompañarle en su difícil camino, su triste infancia moldeará su carácter, y le hará capaz de cumplir con su destino manifiesto, un destino brillante…

-¿Qué destino?- preguntó Jiraiya, visiblemente disgustado. Estaba orgulloso de entrenar en un futuro a alguien tan poderoso que se merecía una visión del gran Gamamaru… pero, si debía de abandonarlo toda su infancia en lugar de estar con él y ayudarlo, quería un buen motivo. Si no, ignoraría al sabio sapo, lo tenía claro.

-Está escrito en el firmamento que ese aprendiz tuyo destruirá el mundo… y lo salvará…

-¿Qué destruirá el mundo y lo salvará?- preguntó un confundido jiraiya, incapaz de comprender.- Pero si son cosas contrapuestas, ¿estás seguro de que lo has leído bien? Además, ¿destruir el mundo no es algo malo?

-La profecía se puede entender de muchas maneras, jiraiya chan… pero es capital para el mundo que ese joven aprendiz tuyo pase su infancia sin ti, PASE LO QUE PASE. Nacerá hecho de pura luz, con el poder de destruir el mundo entero… y deberá de viajar por la oscuridad para fortalecerse y aprender a equilibrar su propia balanza. Si no, no podrá cumplir con su destino, y la raza humana se extinguirá…- explicó un cansado Gamamaru, al que sus visiones le solían dejar agotado… y esta, la más importante de su vida, aún más.- Debe de portar el cielo y el infierno en su alma, porque solo juntándolos podrá sobreponerse a todo. No lo olvides… el futuro del mundo está en sus manos… e indirectamente, en las tuyas…

* * *

Konoha, situada en el país del fuego. Un mundo en paz, al fin. Tras la cruenta guerra de las cinco naciones shinobi contra el maníaco guerrero conocido como uchiha madara, el continente al fin ha dejado de lado la sangre y el fuego para centrarse en el porvenir. A pesar de las desconfianzas y del frágil equilibrio de poder, las cinco grandes villas han formado el denominado como consejo gokage, un órgano por encima de cada nación que garantiza la estabilidad y la paz entre sus miembros. Aunque todo esto no quiere decir que el mundo ya no conozca el conflicto, no. Como se ha afirmado antes, la paz mundial es frágil. Las naciones siguen buscando ganar influencia, situarse en una posición de predominio, aunque ya no empleen las viles tácticas del ayer. Secuestros, asesinatos selectivos y campañas militares han sido sustituidos por diplomacia, pactos matrimoniales y un acuerdo entre las cinco grandes aldeas para permitir a cualquiera de sus miembros cambiar de hogar entre ellas sin represalias si así lo desea. El campo de batalla ahora es el despacho de cada kage, y en esos lugares se mantiene el equilibrio. Un equilibrio contingente, todo hay que decirlo, cientos de años de barbarie han dejado una realidad difícil: un paso en falso de cualquiera de los miembros del consejo, y todo puede venirse abajo, puesto que cada nación estaba casi deseando una excusa para debilitar al resto y empezar una guerra. De ahí que todavía fuesen necesarias las patrullas shinobi, como la que acontecía en ese momento.

-Venga Naruto…- se quejó una kunoichi de cabello rosado y ojos verdes claros, de nombre Sakura haruno, que se encontraba removiendo el contenido de una olla metálica en el centro de un campamento.- Termina ya de montar esa tienda, que yo ya he terminado de hacer la comida, y Sasuke kun ya trajo toda la leña…- anunció la joven, mientras un shinobi de pelo azabache, ataviado con un traje de jounin como la haruno, y con una expresión fría y distante, asentía de fondo. Sasuke uchiha, el legendario vengador, se aproximó a su compañera de equipo, y con un gesto tranquilo la abrazó posesivamente por la espalda, plantándola un beso en el cuello, uno que hizo sonreír a la ojijade con satisfacción.

-Ya voy…- contestó un hombre rubio ataviado con un chandal naranja sin más distintivo que el de gennin, de nombre Naruto, intentando montar la tienda de campaña. Lo cierto es que, en otra situación le habría sido muy fácil… pero en ese momento, otra cosa captaba su atención. Concretamente, su mejor amigo besándose con la mujer de sus sueños. Si, Sakura y Sasuke eran pareja desde después de la guerra, y Naruto no era capaz todavía de asumirlo. Tras la gran batalla final, y a pesar de los cientos de desplantes, el pelinegro se había presentado ante la kunoichi para ofrecerla ser su novia, y ella había contestado que si. Naruto sentía esa puñalada en el pecho cada vez que les veía compartiendo besos y caricias, el amargo sabor de haber luchado y ganado cada batalla para al final perder la guerra en lo más importante. Ya había tenido que desmontar lo construido tres veces por mirar de reojo donde no debía. Tendría que hablar con kakashi sensei sobre esto, decirle que prefería ir a sus misiones con otro equipo para poder así cumplir mejor con su labor y acumular méritos para obtener de una vez por todas el ascenso a chunnin que se le había negado ya tres veces, pero era incapaz de alejarse de Sakura. Cada vez que lo intentaba, ella lloraba y le pedía que volviese, y él no podía negarse. Era su condena.- Es que no encajan bien las piezas…- intentó excusarse torpemente para ocultar su desazón, pero Sakura, que conocía cada gesto suyo, se acercó a él.

-Ya te ayudo yo…- se ofreció, sonriéndole gentilmente, y devolviéndole Naruto una sonrisa ridícula de vuelta. A los pocos minutos ya casi la tenían montada, por lo que la haruno decidió sacar un tema que la interesaba.- ¿Qué tal con hinata?

-Etto…- Naruto se rascó la cabeza al pensar en su novia. Porque si, Naruto estaba oficialmente saliendo con la heredera hyuuga, Hinata. En un principio, debería de haber sido objeto de envidias: Hinata hyuuga era de las mujeres más bellas del continente. Un cuerpo de infarto con, citando a Kiba inuzuka, "dos armas de destrucción masiva delante y un par de caparazones detrás", junto con un rostro de piel blanca y suave y rasgos finos; y a todo eso había que añadir una total entrega al rubio. Hinata amaba a Naruto más que a nada, estaba dispuesta a cualquier cosa por él, incluso ya le había sugerido abandonar su carrera shinobi para dedicarse de lleno al hogar cuando viviesen juntos. Pero Naruto no se sentía tan afortunado: realmente, nunca había llegado a conectar con hinata. Cierto era que una parte de él se le hacía la boca agua con esa belleza, pero no despertaba en él esa pasión, ese fuego que le provocaba tan solo imaginarse haciendo el amor con Sakura haruno. Con hinata el sexo era gentil y básico, sin chispas, una obligación más que una diversión… Naruto ni tan siquiera se habría metido en ese berenjenal si no fuese por una conversación que tuvo con Sakura hace un tiempo en una misión, una conversación donde la haruno destrozó sin piedad cualquier esperanza que tuviese el ojiazul de enamorarla , y no paró de insistir hasta que Naruto se rindió y accedió a darle una oportunidad a hinata. Más porque no podía decirle que no a Sakura que por convicción realmente, y eso le estaba apagando de forma lenta.- Pues va bien… Hemos empezado a hablar de irnos a vivir juntos…

-¿Ah si?- preguntó la haruno, arqueando una ceja con un leve gesto de… ¿molestia?- Muy… rápido… para ofrecerla vivir contigo ¿no?- añadió, con un tono algo tosco, un tono que llamó la atención de los dos hombres del lugar, aunque no entendiesen el motivo.

-Yo… yo no lo sugerí, Sakura chan… fue idea de su padre… Hiashi sama cree que estaríamos más cómodos en el complejo hyuuga, dattebayo…- confesó el rubio, cambiando de golpe el rictus de Sakura de uno molesto a uno aliviado. Era extraño, su compañera de equipo solía tener estas reacciones tan extremas cuando se trataba de Naruto…

-Ah… así que no fue idea tuya… bueno, tú verás si quieres irte a vivir allí… Hiashi no tiene pinta de ser muy buen vecino…- comentó mientras ajustaba despreocupadamente una de las correas de la tienda, aunque miraba de reojo al rubio.

-Ya… yo le he dicho a hinata que es un poco pronto, quizás debería decirle…- Naruto iba a exponer sus preocupaciones, buscando el consejo de Sakura, uno que siempre obedecía a rajatabla, cuando de golpe sintió un fuerte mareo. Se irguió con rapidez, viendo todo dar vueltas, incluso trastabilló ligeramente…

-¿Naruto?- se preocupó Sakura, irguiéndose también y mirando al jinchuriki con un gesto de miedo. De repente se había puesto pálido, y apenas se sostenía en pie.

-Sa… Sakura chan… no… no me encuentro bie…- iba a quejarse el uzumaki, cuando de golpe cayó al suelo, inconsciente. Sasuke no llegó a tiempo para evitar que se diese un fuerte golpe en la cabeza contra el suelo, mientras Sakura gritaba su nombre con angustia. Lo último que pudo recordar fue esos ojos verdes mirándole con angustia, antes de que todo se volviese negro.

Mientras, en la aldea de la hoja, la vida seguía su curso, y con ella el día a día de Ino yamanaka. La explosiva rubia, una mujer sumamente bella de pelo rubio suave, carnosos labios rojos, brillantes ojos azul turquesa, cuerpo fino y curvilíneo y rasgos armoniosos, hablaba con un joven civil, un hombre unos años mayor que ella, quizás de treinta, de pelo castaño oscuro, barba bien recortada y constitución atlética. Y, vistas las reacciones de ambos, no era una conversación agradable. Ino hablaba y negaba con tristeza, mientras el hombre, abatido, aceptaba su ruptura y se retiraba desolado. Ino lo contempló marcharse, con una mezcla de frustración y desidia. Otro intento de relación fracasado que añadir a su lista. La yamanaka acumulaba ya una extensa hoja de hombres como Aoki Kagawa, hombres que la amaban y que objetivamente eran perfectos (este último era el mejor cirujano civil del hospital de konoha, amante de los animales, atractivo deportista, rico heredero… un auténtico partidazo), pero que no la llenaban. Ninguno la enamoraba, ninguno se había instalado en su corazón. Y todos ellos lo habían intentado, pero Ino siempre les encontraba algún defecto.

Con kiba inuzuka, a pesar de que adoraba ese toque canalla con el que se comportaba y esa faceta dominante y hambrienta en la cama, la frenó su mentalidad simple y poco interesante. Todo músculo, nada de cerebro. Con Shino aburame fue todo lo contrario: la gustaba mucho ese toque tierno con el que la trataba, abrazándola y respetándola, pero no podía soportar su falta de malicia, que no fuese capaz de, sin malentendidos, "darla un poco de caña". De Sai le atrajo ese toque misterioso, ese aspecto de hombre con un problema oculto que necesitaba algo de atención para sanar. Ino quería un hombre interesante, con aristas emocionales, con un lado oculto que la rubia pudiese entrever pero que tuviese que excavar para descubrirlo del todo, y Sai ofrecía eso a raudales. Pero, fuera de eso, no la aportaba nada. Ni pasión, ni atención, solo una disfunción emocional que la impidió incluso compartir cama con él. Y así, cada hombre mínimamente interesante de konoha había fracasado al intentar pasar el "filtro yamanaka", salvo dos excepciones: Sasuke uchiha y Naruto uzumaki. Y ambos, irónicamente, fuera de su alcance por la misma razón: Sakura haruno. Con respecto al pelinegro, ofrecía ese toque misterioso y era sumamente atractivo, pero era el novio y declarado amor eterno de su mejor amiga. Y en relación al rubio… ese lado tierno junto a esos ojazos azules eran una buena carta de presentación, sin contar que era un héroe legendario, aunque Ino echaba de menos en él algo de picardía. Pero, aún con ella, no se acercaría a Naruto: su amiga, aunque lo negase, era increíblemente celosa con su "baka personal". Solo había permitido acercarse sin gruñirla a hinata, y la rubia se olía el motivo real…

Así que, en resumen, su terreno amoroso era un desastre. Y eso la provocaba una sensación de desazón interna. Objetivamente, debería de ser feliz: ya lideraba de facto su clan tras retirarse de la mayoría de sus ocupaciones su padre, había sido ascendida a chunnin tras la guerra, su trabajo en el hospital era cómodo y agradable, tenía una muy buena amiga, una familia que la amaba, era reconocida como la mujer más atractiva de la hoja… pero, realmente, se sentía vacía. De ahí que casa vez le doliese menos romper sus relaciones y cada vez perdiese más la fe en que llegase ese hombre que aunase todo lo que ella buscaba en su pareja definitiva: atractivo físico, con intelecto, un toque canalla, algo de misterio en su forma de pensar y actuar, que la prestase atención, que la hiciese delirar en la cama… ¿estaría pidiendo demasiado? ¿Debería de conformarse? Se preguntó con desánimo, dirigiéndose hacia el hospital para comenzar su guardia. Se encontró en la puerta con Shizune, su jefa, que la saludó con alegría, y se preparó para otro día igual en su vida vacía objetivamente feliz. Pero entonces, lo inesperado apareció.

Con una fuerte ventolada, un frío Sasuke apareció en medio de urgencias, sosteniendo un cuerpo en sus brazos y a Sakura agarrada a su espalda. Gracias a su amenotejikara, había podido llegar en tiempo récord con su equipo a urgencias. La ojijade gritó con fuerza pidiendo un médico, claramente atacada de los nervios. Y, cuando anunció el nombre del herido, todas las urgencias estallaron en frenesí. Naruto uzumaki, el héroe de la gran guerra, el único jinchuriki de konoha y último uzumaki conocido, estaba en peligro de muerte. Y eso era ya una cuestión de estado, toda vez que la existencia de dos monstruos del chakra como Naruto y Sasuke había sido clave para nivelar la balanza del equilibrio mundial en el continente. Si uno muriese, uno que además era el depositario del chakra de los biju, las consecuencias serían catastróficas. De inmediato se dispuso al rubio sobre una camilla, enunciando Sakura los síntomas. De pronto, sin razón aparente, Naruto se había desmayado, y, tras unos segundos, había dejado de respirar. Una desesperada Sakura le había practicado la reanimación, pero no respondía, y el tiempo se agotaba.

Shizune ordenó a Ino y Sakura llevar al rubio al box más cercano, apareciendo una decena de enfermeras con material para atenderlo. Le enchufaron electrodos para medir sus constantes, le sacaron sangre, le inyectaron medicinas… y nada parecía sanarlo. Ni tan siquiera el chakra de Kurama actuaba para ayudar al equipo médico. Shizune preparó el desfibrilador, dispuesta a salvar a su hermano pequeño oficioso a cualquier coste, y lanzó una potente descarga sobre su pecho, deseando que funcionase. Y, granjas a kami, funcionó. Antes de que Sakura fuese a entubarle, Naruto comenzó a reaccionar. Todas se quedaron de piedra, aliviadas, cuando el ojiazul comenzó a moverse, primero parpadeando, después con sus manos. Naruto miró a su alrededor, y extrañó mucho a más doctoras que no hubiese confusión en su mirada, como si supiese perfectamente que estaba en urgencias y cómo había llegado allí. Iban a preguntarle, pero Naruto se centró en mirar su mano, y abrirla y cerrarla sin apartar sus ojos azules de ella. Y, acto seguido y para mayor confusión de los presentes, el uzumaki dejó escapar una suave risa irónica para luego hablar.

-Esto tiene que ser una broma…- se dijo para sí mismo, sin parar de contemplarse su mano. Y, por un segundo, todas creyeron ver un destello en sus ojos, un brillo extraño en él… un toque cruel.- bueno, creo que ha funcionado…

* * *

 **Y por hoy basta. Eres mia da su primer paso. Si, se que es poco, pero muy importante: veis el estado general de las cosas (como veis, ocurre tras The last), os presento esa premonicion (VITAL) que encima me permite ofrecer una excusa creible sobre la negligencia de jiraiya durante la infancia de naruto (al final del fic entenderéis todo, lo prometo), y puedo presentar el panorama de Ino. Lectoras del fic, ¿os parece que ese tipo de hombre que he descrito es perfecto para Ino? yo no la veo mucho con Sai si os soy sincero, Ino es mas... activa, no se si me explico. En este fic tendra accion... a raudales.**

 **¿Que le habra ocurrido a naruto? he ahi la clave... Un saludo y hasta el siguiente capitulo.**


	2. En la mente del enemigo

Cap1: En la mente del enemigo

 **Bien, antes de volver a la pscuridad que hay en ti y satsuki shinden, os doy otro capitulo mas de esra historia, para que os empeceis a hacer una idea de como sera el resto de la historia. De momento, sabemos que algo le pasa a naruto, pero... ¿qué? Hoy le vais a ver mas en esta nueva vertiente. Pasemos a los review, que ya veo que habia ganas de un naruino :P**

 **Shuli Ing:** Saludos! Aunque la vayas a leer de todas formas, te lo aclararé: Kurama no tiene nada que ver. Esto es obra de Naruto Naruto, y encima con base canónica. No te diré mas para no arruinarte la sorpresa :P vas a ver referencias indirectas al zorro, pero nada mas, te lo aseguro. Y ya veo que, a pesar de ser un oerfil narusaku, atraigo a lectores no narusaku... me alegra, en serio, significa que se me sigue por como escribo y la historia que presento, y no por razones de pairing.

Tus deseos son ordenes, asi que aqui tienes un nuevo capitulo, y bastante cargado. Espero que te guste... un saludo!

 **Kirito720:** Buenas! Bromeas? tenerte por un acosador? si me alegro la hostia cada vez que te leo al comentar xD Y si, lo saqué pronto, lo tenia en el tintero desde hace mucho junto a un NaruKaguya que sacaré tras este fic. E, ironicamente (te juro que no has influido xD) hoy tienes en el capitulo una respuesta a la segunda postdata. Sobre si te refieres a hacer un fic NaruHina... hinata es mi gran espina clavada, el pj sobre el que quiero ešcribir y todavia no encuentro una buena idea, junto a Sasuke (que consegui superar en Fjaka y en el de la oscuridad en ti). Es cuestion de tiempo, si no fijate... no me veia escribiendo un fic naruino hace unos meses xD

Espero que te guste, un saludo!

 **Marishka16:** hola! Pues si, a mi tb me agrada esa pareja, pero su desarrollo fue pesimo.., ya sabes como va la serie, que todo tiene que girar alrededor del emo. Naruto solo piensa en Sasuke, Sakura le perdona la violencia de género por ser sasuke, Ino quiere a Sai porque se parece a Sasuke... una lastima.

Puedes llevar un marcador sibre quien domina de los dos, pero te puedo asegurar una cosa... Naruto no es en este fic un pardillo como en la serie. Disfruta!

 **Sevastiantutu:** saludos! no digas mas, tus deseos son ordenes, y con sorpresa ademas ;) disfrutalo!

 **DarthMC:** buenas! se llama cliffhanger, no se me ocurre otra manera de teneros enganchados XD que no soy Asuka02 o kurai sho xD Hoy tienes mas, si el que mas disfruta publicando soy yo ;) Un saludo!

 **Carlo regum:** saludos! es naruto, aunque... define demonio xD al fin y al cabo, se han pasado media vida en konoha llamandolo asi... Disfruta y comentame si crees que lo es:P un saludo!

 **Enrique osornio Machado:** hola! Pues si quieres te lo digo por privado, pero kurama desde luego que no, aqui el kitsune no va a participar. Y sobre usar feromonas... ni quiero repetirme (ya lo use en Asqueroso baka hentai) ni este naruto lo necesita... ya veras, un saludo y disfruta!

* * *

-aaaaaaaaaaa- personaje hablando

- _aaaaaaaaaaa_ \- personaje pensando

\- **aaaaaaaaaaa** \- ser sobrenatural hablando

\- **_aaaaaaaaaaa_** \- ser sobrenatural pensando

RENUNCIA DE DERECHOS: ¿en serio os imagináis a kishimoto escribiendo un Lemmon? Acabarían todos rogándole sexo a Sasuke mientras el uchiha hace su hmpf característico… no, ni el mundo de Naruto me pertenece, ni mis historias le pertenecen a kishimoto. Dos mundos separados, y yo cuál parásito usando una buena idea para lanzar las mías, nada más. Aunque también es cierto que yo le hago publicidad con estas cosas…

* * *

-Ridículo…- se dijo a sí mismo Naruto mientras se miraba su mano, abstraído de su entorno. Sakura, Ino y Shizune lo miraron extrañadas ante esa reacción tan poco propia del uzumaki, y tan poco propia de un paciente recién reanimado ya puestos. Normalmente, alguien reanimado de la muerte gritaba, miraba confuso alrededor, preguntaba a las doctoras… pero el ojiazul no. Naruto simplemente contenía una carcajada mientras miraba su entorno, incluso con diversión. Era… raro.

-Na… Naruto… ¿estás bien?- preguntó Ino, la primera en reponerse de la impresión, captando la atención del rubio. Naruto se giró hacia ella, clavando sus zafiros azules en los de la yamanaka. La miró unos segundos fijamente, de forma tan intensa que la yamanaka se sintió algo incómoda. Esa no era la mirada normal de Naruto, no… la miraba de una forma más directa, como si solo existiese ella en esa habitación. Y no lo hacía como esos babosos que tanto odiaba la kunoichi, no recorría su cuerpo con ansia… no, solo miraba sus ojos, como un cazador a su presa. Y la incomodaba porque su mejor amiga se había dado cuenta, puesto que les miró a ambos con una ceja arqueada.

-Naruto… ¿qué es lo que ha funcionado?- interrumpió el momento la haruno con un carraspeo, arrancándole un gesto de hastío a Naruto de la que se disponía a contestar.

-¿Funcionado? ¿A qué te refieres?- lo curioso es que Naruto no la dirigió la mirada, solo preguntó al aire.

-Nada más despertarte has dicho "creo que ha funcionado"…- continuó Shizune, puesto que su compañera pelirrosada estaba contemplando al rubio con la mandíbula tensa por ese gesto tan despectivo que le había dedicado, y la yamanaka todavía seguía incómoda porque, a la mínima oportunidad, Naruto volvía a clavar sus ojos en los suyos. Naruto arqueó una ceja, y miró al techo mientras se tomaba la barbilla con los dedos…

-Si te soy sincero, no tengo ni idea Shizune nee… estaba algo confundido, quizás me refería a lo que me habíais hecho…

-¿Sabes qué te pasó?- preguntó la ojijade, dejando de lado su enfado para centrarse en lo que realmente la interesaba. La salud de su baka favorito. Luego le daría un buen coscorrón por esas miraditas a Ino…

-Pues no tengo ni idea dattebayo… no recuerdo nada…- se excusó el uzumaki con una tranquilidad inusual en él, para luego quitarse los electrodos con cuidado.- Pero me encuentro bien, creo que ya me puedo ir a casa… si ocurre algo más puedo…

-No Naruto, acabamos literalmente de reanimarte…- le cortó el paso Shizune, posando la mano en su pecho desnudo y musculado para frenarle. Tanto la haruno como la yamanaka arquearon una ceja cuando el ojiazul dirigió su mirada a la mano de la doctora jefe y luego a la morena con un gesto travieso. Shizune entendió la indirecta, puesto que apartó la mano con presteza.- Las… las pruebas no dan nada raro…- intentó recobrar la normalidad la discípula de Tsunade, mientras Naruto la miraba con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada en un gesto tranquilo muy atractivo, con ese pelo rubio ligeramente largo suelto y esos ojos azules.- …pero es recomendable que te quedes un día en observación, no sabemos qué te ocurrió…

-Bueno, si tú me lo pides…- cedió sin ningún berrinche el uzumaki, para aún más sorpresa de las allí presentes. Normalmente, Naruto habría montado un escándalo, y Sakura debería de haber entrado a obligarle a obedecer, pero ahora parecía mucho más maduro. Incluso parecía tan contento con la idea que hizo una sugerencia.- Supongo que tendré que estar bajo la supervisión de alguien… Shizune nee es la directora del hospital, que para algo lleva la bata de baa chan, y Sakura tendrá mucho mejores cosas que hacer… así que creo que nos quedamos solos, Ino…- comentó, con un gesto despreocupado y una sonrisa, y volviendo a mirarla de nuevo como antes. Ambos se quedaron en silencio, uno con un brillo de diversión en sus ojos, la otra entre incómoda por el entorno… y también divertida. ¿Estaba sugiriendo lo que ella creía? Y, lo más importante, frente a…

-De eso nada baka…- gruñó una furiosa Sakura, con la vena de su frente marcándose, más fuerte incluso cuando vio que el ojiazul no la prestaba la más mínima atención para seguir mirando a Ino y esta se reía de forma contenida. Tocaba tomar el mando.- No, a ti te cuidará tu novia, que Hinata ya está en camino…- cortó todo el ambiente la haruno, tanto que al fin atrajo la atención de Naruto.

-¿Hinata está en camino?- inquirió con algo de sorpresa, para luego dirigirle a Sakura una sonrisa… diferente a la habitual. Era una sonrisa traviesa, con un toque cruel, una que hizo a la pelirrosada sorprenderse.- Perfecto, Hinata sabe cuidarme, acertaste de lleno al decirme que fuese mi novia…

Sakura reaccionó apretando el labio, furiosa ante ese último comentario, pero no quiso remover más las aguas. Las tres doctoras trasladaron al rubio a una habitación privada con baño para él solo y ventana con buenas vistas, privilegios de ser el héroe de la hoja, y esperaron en silencio y con algo de incomodidad hasta que llegó Hinata. Sakura la había llamado nada más saber la habitación donde descansaría el rubio, y una angustiada hyuuga se había presentado de inmediato en el lugar para interesarse por el estado de su novio. Entró en la habitación llamando con su timidez habitual, a pesar de que en su interior su corazón latía desbocado. Pero una gran sonrisa de su Naruto la tranquilizó de golpe, disponiéndose a cuidar del ojiazul durante unas horas hasta que Sakura le diera el alta, y a avisar si ocurría cualquier percance. Además, tenía conocimientos básicos sobre el uso del chakra médico, podría atenderle hasta recibir ayuda si ocurría de nuevo algo. Naruto incluso se apresuró a despedir a las tres doctoras, no sin antes volver a clavar sus ojos en Ino e ignorar a Sakura, para enfado de esta última.

Unos minutos después, solo quedaban Naruto, vestido con una bata de paciente de hospital y su ropa interior, y hinata en la habitación, con el uzumaki tumbado en la camilla mientras la hyuuga abría un poco las cortinas de la ventana del cuarto para dejar entrar la luz. Mientras Hinata le daba la espalda, Naruto recorrió con sus ojos cada centímetro de su anatomía. A pesar de la ropa holgada que acostumbraba a usar la tímida ojiperla, Naruto tenía una idea MUY aproximada de lo que se escondía debajo. Para empezar, miró su trasero, un trasero trabajado debido a la estricta disciplina de entrenamiento impuesta por hiashi. No llegaba al nivel del de Sakura, pero eso no lo desmerecía, no al menos a los ojos del rubio. Ese trasero, combinado con su fina cintura y sus pechos, le daba a su cuerpo la figura de reloj de arena que volvía loco a cualquier hombre. Mientras la joven se ponía de lado para sujetar la cuerda de la cortina con su soporte, ignorante de las miradas de su novio, el Uzumaki repasó su rostro. Unos rasgos armoniosos, no en vano esa mujer era de la realeza de un clan milenario, con una piel suave y blanca, sin imperfecciones, y un pelo cuidado y sedoso peinado con un flequillo recto. El ojiazul dibujó una sonrisa traviesa antes de hablar.

-Hinata…- la llamó, conservando una pose sería, mientras la ojiperla se giró con un ligero sonrojo, el que siempre dibujaba cuando ese atractivo rubio la miraba. Se perdía en esos ojos, literalmente podrían derretirla si quisiesen, deseaba como el respirar que Naruto la mirase con deseo, de ahí su continuo sonrojo… la hyuuga debía de estar más ocupada en refrenar su ansiosa imaginación, que representaba todo lo que deseaba que le hiciese el rubio, que en mantener una pose seria.

-S… si, Naruto kun… ¿ne… necesitas algo?- preguntó con un toque sumiso, deseosa de cumplir la orden de su gran amor. Naruto no podía culparla por esa predisposición a servir… las mujeres hyuuga eran educadas desde niñas para ser esposas fieles y serviciales, un enfoque muy machista del papel de una mujer en la sociedad que Naruto despreciaba como nada en el mundo… aunque en algunos casos tuviese sus ventajas, si no todo sería mucho más difícil…

-¿podrías mirar si hay alguien en el pasillo?- solicitó el ojiazul con un tono que mezclaba amabilidad y autoridad… una orden suave, por calificarla de alguna manera. Hinata agradecía muchísimo que lo pidiese así y no la estuviese presionando en ese momento para que tuviese más iniciativa, como llevaba ocurriendo casi desde el principio de la relación. No estaba acostumbrada a llevar el timón, era así de simple, sin contar que sabía que esos reclamos del rubio surgían de una eterna comparación con Sakura… y ella no era Sakura, aunque lo intentase. En resumen, ese toque amable pero firme hacía irrechazable esa petición…

-N… no hay nadie, Naruto kun…- dijo Hinata tras volver de mirar el pasillo y ver que no había apenas actividad. Era el ala más tranquila del hospital, reservada a los pacientes más importantes, así que era habitual que no hubiese apenas gente. Aunque la hyuuga no pudo evitar tartamudear cuando vio cómo la miraba Naruto, que se encontraba ya de pie, apoyado con las manos de espaldas a la camilla, marcando su musculatura de los hombros y pecho de una manera que atrajo como nunca a la hyuuga, aunque no tanto como su gesto. Dibujaba una sonrisa traviesa, una que nunca le había visto, y la miraba de arriba abajo con un gesto… extraño para ella.

-Bien, ¿podrías venir?

-Po… ¿Por qué, Naruto kun?- preguntó una cohibida Hinata. Esa mirada de Naruto la hacia sentir desnuda, y eso la ponía nerviosa… nerviosa y tremendamente excitada. Llevaban mucho tiempo saliendo, y el rubio jamás la había dirigido una mirada así, una mirada de… auténtico deseo. Una mirada que estaba poniendo las hormonas de la hyuuga a fulgurar descontroladas, y disparando su sonrojo como nunca. Un sonrojo que significaba dos cosas completamente contrapuestas: para de mirarme así… y sigue mirándome así. Naruto pareció reparar en su debate interno, porque rió ligeramente con ironía, para luego cambiar su tono y gesto de golpe.

-Ven aquí.- ordenó con un plante autoritario, sin parar de mirarla con ese brillo divertido en los ojos. Y a Hinata poco le faltó para derretirse. Naruto sabía qué tecla tocar con hinata, y sabía que la fémina jamás podría resistirse a su pelo rubio y ojos azules combinadas con una orden en ese tono. Se acercó, obedeciendo esa orden sin ninguna duda. En parte por culpa de su educación servil de su clan… en otra, porque sus piernas comenzaban a temblar y necesitaba sujetarse a algo.

Naruto acercó a la fémina de sus manos cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, contactando sus labios con los suyos. Hinata se esperaba un beso tímido, Naruto la había acostumbrado a besos castos y cortos, lo justo para cumplir como novio… pero este beso no era de esos. Naruto comenzó a devorar los labios de la hyuuga, que tembló ligeramente cuando sintió como su rubio la aprisionaba ambos manos detrás de la espalda con autoridad pero de forma suave para evitar que la timidez de la fémina rompiese el momento. Gimió de forma amortiguada cuando notó la lengua del rubio penetrar en su boca, y, vencida por sus propios instintos, respondió con la suya, batallando como podía. Naruto saboreó los labios de la ojiperla, gustoso, y sonrió con maldad dentro del ósculo para… dar un paso más. Se cambió de posición con la hyuuga, que estaba demasiado distraída con ese momento de pasión como para darse cuenta de que comenzaba a reclinarse sobre la camilla. Pronto, ella estaba tumbada, con los ojos cerrados y buscando con más ahínco los labios del uzumaki, como un náufrago que encuentra tierra tras meses en el mar. Sentía al ojiazul sobre ella, sosteniéndose con su fuerte brazo derecho mientras con el izquierdo acariciaba su cuerpo, esas curvas que tapaba con capas y capas de ropa y que ahora lamentaba no llevar al descubierto. Aunque un movimiento de Naruto la hizo despertar del sueño.

-Na… Naruto ku… kun…- intentó hablar al notar como el ojiazul, a horcajadas sobre ella, comenzaba a desabotonar su blusa con la mano izquierda. El rubio se mordió el labio con deseo cuando pudo ver los enormes pechos de Hinata a esa distancia, contenidos por una camiseta interior de tirantes blanca y un sujetador de color blanco… maravilloso. Simplemente maravilloso. Dirigió su mirada a la hyuuga, que se encontraba sonrojada a más no poder, con sus manos a punto de tapar sus atributos… ese toque inocente le estaba poniendo a mil por hora. La chica en ese momento era un mar embravecido de sensaciones, no sabía qué hacer o decir, e inconscientemente estaba acercando su mano a su blusa para taparse… craso error, el fuerte rubio la tomó ambas muñecas con su mano derecha y se las puso sobre la cabeza sin hacerla daño… pero sin permitirla liberarse.

-¿Ibas a taparte?- preguntó con una sonrisa zorruna, asintiendo entre jadeos la hyuuga, que no sabía si gritar por la vergüenza de hacer esas cosas en un lugar público o gemir por lo excitada que se encontraba.- Ni se te ocurra…- con su mano libre, el uzumaki comenzó a bajarla los tirantes por sus hombros, dejando sus pechos prácticamente al descubierto. Deslizó su mano sobre ellos, con suavidad, disfrutando al ver cómo la piel de la ojiperla se erizaba a su paso, ansiosa por más. Se acercó a la fémina y puso su rostro a centímetros del suyo, contemplando como ella tragaba grueso y le esperaba con sus labios entreabiertos. Solo necesitaba un pequeño empujón… y luego podría darle uno definitivo.- Eres preciosa. No te imaginas lo que me excita verte así, sonrojada y dejándome acariciar tu piel…- la susurró, notando Hinata sus últimas fuerzas flaquear. Durante toda su relación con Naruto había deseado como nada en el mundo que el uzumaki la dijese algo así, que la mostrase un hambre similar al que ella tenía de él, y ahora el ojiazul estaba cumpliendo esa fantasía punto por punto. Aunque ella era una hyuuga, la hija del gran hiashi, no podía permitirse un escándalo como que la descubriesen haciendo el amor con Naruto en público. Naruto sonrió, leyéndola la mente.- ¿Sabes por qué me pone tanto verte sonrojada? Porque sé porqué lo haces. Me ves y te imaginas lo que podría hacerte con estas manos…- pasó el pulgar de su mano izquierda por los labios de Hinata, arrancándola un fuerte gemido.- Con mis labios…- la besó en el cuello, dándola un ligero mordisco que la hizo dar un respingo mientras volvía a gemir, completamente excitada.- y con… esto…- el ojiazul restregó su pelvis contra la de Hinata, sintiendo la fémina su hombría, potenciando su sonrojo. Naruto sonrió de nuevo, él también estaba notando como la entrepierna de la ojiperla estaba húmeda como nunca. Lo dicho, nada como ser observador…- Hoy voy a hacer que esos sonrojos dejen de ser por imaginarte algo… y sean por recordar algo…- anunció, abriendo los ojos la hyuuga con sorpresa ante esa sugerencia.

-Na… Naruto kuuuhhhhn…- Pronto, la hyuuga se abandonó a sus gemidos, sintiendo al rubio explorarla, acariciarla, besarla como nunca antes. Cerró los ojos, intentando amortiguar sus suspiros de placer, aunque Naruto no la liberó las manos en ningún momento, dificultándole esa labor. Pudo ver cómo se detenía en sus pechos, liberando los erectos pezones con una sonrisa y comenzando a chuparlos y acariciarlos con maestría. Hinata se perdió en la sensación que la producía la lengua del uzumaki sobre su pezón, envolviéndolo, succionándolo, incluso mordiéndolo suavemente, y lo hizo con tal intensidad que ni tan siquiera se dio cuenta de cuando el rubio la había quitado los pantalones y sus bragas blancas, y había empezado a acariciarla el clítoris con movimientos circulares de sus dedos. Siguió gimiendo cada vez con más fuerza, multiplicando su sensación de terror por ser descubiertos… y su placer por esa posibilidad. Se imaginaba siendo descubierta mientras Naruto la poseía, dejando claro a todas quién era la dueña del uzumaki… especialmente, deseaba que cierta subdirectora de pelo rosado fuese la primera en verlos, ya puestos. A ver si volvía a mirar a su hombre... Pero, cuando sintió como Naruto disponía las todavía aprisionadas manos de la fémina bajo sus grandes pechos, marcándolos aún más, y vio el rostro del uzumaki comenzar a descender sobre su intimidad, inconscientemente cerró las piernas. Nunca habían hecho eso, ella solo sabía lo que era por esos libros de cubierta naranja que escondía de su padre, pero la daba vergüenza que su Naruto…

-Abre las piernas cariño, que te va a encantar…- sugirió el uzumaki, pero a Hinata todavía le faltaba un poco para caer.

-Na… Naruto kun… nos… nos van a oír…- susurró, apenada y excitada a partes iguales. Nada deseaba más en el mundo que seguir con lo que estaban haciendo, por primera vez sentía que Naruto de verdad quería hacerla suya, que de verdad quería devorarla… pero su honor de hyuuga estaba en juego. Naruto arqueó una ceja, y sonrió travieso.

-Eso espero… si no estaría muy decepcionado conmigo mismo…- confesó, disponiéndose de nuevo a descender, pero hinata seguía cohibida.- Abre las piernas y disfruta… Hinata chan.- ordenó el rubio con un tono de autoridad, y de nuevo la hyuuga se sintió derretirse. Y más aún por el sufijo que le había puesto a su nombre, ¡AL FIN! La hyuuga se entregó a ese torrente de sensaciones que la provocaba el rubio, y se dejó hacer, notando como la lengua de Naruto comenzaba a estimularla. Sintió su piel erizarse y casi quemarla cuando empezó a recibir corrientes de placer que llegaban a su cerebro, gimiendo. El ojiazul liberó la mano con la que tenía aprisionadas las de la fémina, levantando ligeramente su cadera con la mano derecha y usando la izquierda para acariciar y estimular. Introdujo dos dedos en la sumamente húmeda intimidad de la hyuuga, arrancándola un gemido tan fuerte que Hinata tuvo que ponerse ambas manos en la boca para que no se la oyese. Pero entonces, el rubio se frenó y clavó sus dos ojos en los de Hinata. La joven, sonrojada y jadeante, entendió el mensaje, pero por si acaso, el uzumaki tomó una de sus manos y la puso sobre su propio cuero cabelludo. Hinata lo memorizó con fuerza: "como te reprimas lo más mínimo, se acaba esto". Y no quería que acabase, BAJO NINGÚN CONCEPTO. Aferrándose a un lateral de la camilla con fuerza, la ojiperla dejó de contenerse y no retuvo ni un gemido. Naruto continuó atacándola con su lengua y dedos, cada vez más rápido, cada vez más fuerte, hasta que…

-NARUTO KUUUUUUN.- exclamó la ojiperla al aire, sintiendo el primer orgasmo de su vida golpearla con tal fuerza que seguro la habían oído en todo el hospital. Pero la daba igual, en ese momento solo podía respirar con fuerza, cerrar sus ojos, sonreír y sentir cómo su cuerpo se agitaba involuntariamente. Se había acostado ya varias veces con el rubio, pero nunca había llegado a este nivel. Ni por asomo. Naruto y ella no conectaban, parecía que incluso el rubio lo hacía todo más por cumplir que por disfrutar con ella, y Hinata no sabía qué hacer. Además de que su carácter timorato no ayudaba en absoluto, la impedía hablarlo y solventarlo. Pero, en ese instante, Naruto lo había logrado, la había elevado al mismísimo cielo. Y vaya que si la había gustado…

-No te me duermas Hinata chan…- la susurró el rubio, despertándola en ese mismo instante de sus delirios.- Esto ha sido para agradecerte por salvarme la vida cuando luché contra pain…- explicó con sinceridad, besándola de nuevo. Y, cuando sintió como ella le atacaba con hambre, desesperada por más, el rubio continuó su asalto.- Y lo de ahora…- Naruto la dispuso a cuatro patas, con él detrás enfilando su miembro a la ansiosa intimidad de la fémina, que no podía estar más preparada.- …es para que te oigan en toda konoha.

Sin más preámbulos (no eran necesarios para ninguno: Hinata ya no oponía resistencia, incluso colaboraba gustosa; y Naruto estaba listo desde que la ojiperla y su espectacular cuerpo obedecieron la primera orden), el ojiazul entró en ella. Y lo hizo con fuerza, buscando que la ojiperla iniciase el espectáculo con un buen gemido. La hyuuga gimió al aire sin contenerse, con una mezcla de dolor y placer que la estaba volviendo loca. Nunca había sentido el pene del rubio así: estaba duro como una roca, inmenso, palpitante. Más de una vez Naruto había tenido problemas para empezar, o terminar, y muchas veces ella lo sentía reprimido, sin darlo todo. Pero hoy no. Hoy Naruto la estaba literalmente haciendo suya, sin contenerse. Lo adoraba. Acompaño con sus caderas el movimiento de pelvis del rubio, buscando por instinto profundizar el contacto, y gimió una vez más con potencia cuando el ojiazul la dio un ligero cachete en su trasero. Naruto se lo estaba haciendo como en sus mejores fantasías, la estaba haciendo el amor… no, la estaba FOLLANDO. Y eso era lo que ella quería, toda su vida eran sonrojos, modales y tartamudeos, y por eso le atraía tanto Naruto, porque era todo lo contrario. Era decisión, valentía y cercanía. La asustó que en un principio el rubio fuese tan retraído en el dormitorio… pero ahora veía que su ojiazul no era así. Así que ella iba a ponerse a su altura.

-Fo… fólllame, Naruto kun… AAAHHH…- rogó, con su cara apoyada de lado sobre la almohada.

-No te he oído… ¿dices que quieres que pare por si nos oyen?- jugó Naruto, disfrutando de su situación de poder. Daba cada embestida con un solo objetivo: llegar lo más profundo posible, hacerla gemir y gritar cada vez más alto.

-No…NO… FO… FÓLLAME NARUTO KUN, ¡Párteme en dos!- suplicó la ojiperla, riendo Naruto con satisfacción. Así sí, si se lo pedía así no tendría problema. Levantó el torso de la hyuuga, tomándola de los pechos con la mano izquierda. Y, sin dejar de penetrarla, comenzó a acariciar sus pezones. Su mano derecha descendió hacia el clítoris de Hinata, acariciándolo, estimulándolo con suavidad. Hinata se sintió delirar, excitada por tres fuentes diferentes: sus sensibles pechos, su aún más sensible intimidad, y por el enorme pene de Naruto entrando y saliendo de ella sin la más mínima piedad. Se sentía cada vez más apretada, cada vez más cercana a repetir lo que había ocurrido hace unos minutos, y entonces Naruto la dio la puntilla.

-Voy a correrme dentro, así me sentirás más…- la susurró con malicia a su oído. Hinata abrió los ojos con fuerza… Naruto nunca había acabado dentro de ella por miedo a embarazarla, por mucho que la ojiperla lo desease. Pero ahora lo quería hacer. No, mejor dicho, lo iba a hacer, lo había dicho sin admitir réplica. Y eso la excitaba aún más, adoraba ese porte de autoridad, ese dominio, esa fuerza. El Naruto con el que ella siempre había soñado estaba ahí. Puso sus ojos en blanco, lanzando un impresionante gemido al techo mientras lo sentía inundándola con su cálida semilla… era muchísima, la iba a desbordar…

-NAAARUTOOO KUUUUUN.- terminó de gritar, para luego caer de nuevo hacia delante, asolada por el orgasmo más potente que había sentido jamás, por una sensación de placer tan intensa que sus piernas la temblaban y un hilillo de saliva se escapaba por la comisura de sus labios sobre la almohada dentro de su sonrisa de satisfacción.

Naruto permaneció tras ella, sonriendo con malicia. Porque, fuera de lo divertidísimo de lo que acababa de hacer, había una intención oculta… pescar. Todas sus embestidas, y ese empeño en que la hyuuga gimiese en voz alta, eran un reclamo para otra persona, una que había olido en ese ala desde un primer momento gracias al olfato de Kurama. Tras la ligeramente entreabierta puerta, una completamente ensimismada Ino había contemplado TODO desde prácticamente el inicio. Los gritos y gemidos de Hinata habían alertado a las enfermeras del lugar, y entre ellas a la jefa de enfermeras yamanaka, que tenía su turno en ese ala del hospital. Y, mientras que sus compañeras de trabajo, nada más oír el santo viaje que le estaba dando Naruto a la ojiperla, se habían retirado con un potente sonrojo, la rubia no lo había hecho. No había sido capaz de poner tierra de por medio, no tras oír a la siempre tímida y retraída Hinata gritar al cielo por más de Naruto como si fuese su último día en la tierra. Impulsada por una fuerza invisible, observó todo desde esa puerta entreabierta, en silencio. Y tremendamente excitada. Sentía su entrepierna arder, encharcada a tal nivel que tuvo que apretar los muslos. Naruto era un… animal. No había otra forma de describirlo, recordando cómo la embistió, estímulo, besó, mordió… alucinante. Y viendo a la hyuuga al borde de la muerte por placer, con esa sonrisa de pura felicidad sobre la almohada, la yamanaka solo sintió una cosa… envidia. MUCHISIMA ENVIDIA. La primera vez en su vida que envidiaba a la hyuuga.

-Hinata chan…- susurró de nuevo el uzumaki, dejando a Ino sin respiración. Por un momento, pareció que había mirado en su dirección y la había visto. Era… era imposible, estaba oscuro en el pasillo, y ella había sido discreta… Pero todo debate interno se deshizo en cuanto vio al rubio enseñar su potente y palpitante miembro a su novia. Tanto Hinata como Ino abrieron los ojos, impresionadas por el tamaño… y porque estuviese perfecto para un nuevo asalto.- Ahora quiero que me lo dejes limpio.- ordenó, dejando su pene en una posición perfecta para que la hyuuga lo chupase.

-Na… Naruto kun… es… es sucio, y yo nunca lo he…- Comenzó a excusarse la hyuuga, aún temblando por el orgasmo previo y fuertemente sonrojada, pero Naruto volvió a clavar sus zafiros en ella con un gesto autoritario y una sonrisa propia del mayor de los canallas del continente.

-Para todo hay una primera vez… si te ha gustado sentirlo dentro, te encantará saborearlo.- sugirió, y la hyuuga obedeció la orden sin rechistar más. Ese monumento de hombre podría pedirla lo que quisiera, la ojiperla no se acordaba ni de dónde estaba, ni de la fecha. Solo estaba ese pene enorme y los orgasmos que la prometía. Comenzó de forma tímida, sin saber bien qué hacer, y entonces decidió imitar lo que leyó en esos libros secretos de tapa naranja. Comenzó besando la cabeza del pene, lamiéndolo ligeramente en los bordes para limpiar los restos de semen… estaba rico, en serio, no sabía si era imaginación suya, pero tenía ganas de más… y comenzó a introducírselo en la boca, poco a poco, subiendo y bajando…- Así… así Hinata chan… kami, que bien lo haces… succiona un poco la punta y acompáñalo con la mano en el tronco, pídele que te de más de lo que te ha dado antes…- ordenó el rubio, asintiendo una completamente entregada Hinata de forma amortiguada por tener el gran miembro de Naruto todavía en la boca.

El uzumaki puso su mano sobre la cabeza de la hyuuga, marcando el ritmo y acariciando su pelo azulado, y entonces clavó sus zafiros en la puerta, sonriendo con un gesto zorruno. Ino se apartó de ahí, asustada por si la había descubierto. Y luego se sonrojó para si misma, ¿Cuándo se había cambiado el papel con hinata? ¿Qué cojones hacia espiando en la oscuridad? Ella era Ino yamanaka, la mujer más bella de konoha, ella debía de recibir esas atenciones, no mirar como una… Un momento, ¿en qué cojones estaba pensando? Iba a seguir, pero pronto su duda se convirtió en pánico cuando vio atravesar a los pasillos a la única que faltaba en ese momento. Una furibunda Sakura, seguramente alertada por alguna de las enfermeras, se acercaba como un mastodonte a la habitación. La yamanaka la contempló sin borrarse su sonrojo de la cara, intentando buscar una excusa creíble que evitase la masacre, pero… Naruto tuvo que hablar. Concretamente, pidiéndole a Hinata que lo hiciese todo más rápido, que estaba a punto. Sakura abrió la puerta con furia, y, cuando pudo ver a Hinata a cuatro patas sobre la camilla chupando el pene de Naruto, su cuerpo entró en cortocircuito. Por un lado, las ganas de asesinar a Naruto por hacer esas guarradas allí. Por otro, un potente sonrojo tras ver en todo su esplendor el pene de su amigo. Y por otro, unas ganas aún más intensas de estrangular a la pobre Hinata, que se puso roja como un tomate al ver que habían sido descubiertos por Sakura, justo como deseaba… ten cuidado con lo que deseas le solía decir su padre, ¡cuanta razón! Ino, de mientras, volvía a tragar grueso al ver al uzumaki sonreír con confianza en tal situación… ese chico estaba loco…

-¿podéis venir dentro de un par de horas?- preguntó, conteniendo la risa, mientras una Hinata a punto de explotar por la vergüenza corría con su ropa al baño del cuarto para vestirse, dejando a Naruto con el marrón. Naruto no pudo evitar pensar una cosa…- Vaya, siempre, a la hora de la verdad, se esfuma…- Sakura, todavía incapaz de tener una reacción coherente, solo pudo preguntar una cosa.

-Se… ¿Se puede saber qué estabas haciendo, asqueroso pervertido?- cualquier otro se habría achantado ante la furia que desprendía esa mujer capaz de tirar un edificio debajo de un puñetazo… pero no Naruto, que la dedicó su mirada más inocente.

-¿Matar el tiempo hasta que me dejes salir de aquí?- Sakura hirvió de rabia, ¡encima se reía de ella! Su mente ahora estaba atorada por la ira, la vergüenza, la indignación y una creciente ansia asesina contra el uzumaki, y solo tenía una forma de descargar todo eso. La haruno lanzó una potente bofetada al rubio, una que impactó en el rostro del jinchuriki, tirándolo de la camilla. Ino se encogió un poco por la impresión, mira que lo hacía a menudo, pero nunca se acababa de acostumbrar a ver a Sakura mandando a volar a Naruto… pero la más sorprendida fue Sakura, puesto que el uzumaki se levantó con tranquilidad y le dirigió una mirada de odio mientras se sobaba la mejilla. La kunoichi se amedrentó por ese gesto del rubio, parecía que en cualquier momento iba a saltar a devolvérsela… había golpeado muchas veces a Naruto, y en ninguna se había sentido en peligro tras hacerlo… hasta ahora. Naruto pareció captar el miedo de Sakura, puesto que sonrió ligeramente sin dejar de mirarla.- Espero por tu bien que traigas mi alta…

-¿El alta? ¿Estás loco? No sé qué cojones te está pasando hoy, pero voy a averiguarlo ahora mismo…- gruñó Sakura, barajando la hipótesis de que el ojiazul se hubiese golpeado la cabeza al caer y ahora estuviese sufriendo una conmoción que le había vuelto completamente estúpido… no había otra explicación para que SU Naruto de comportase así… Y tenía la forma perfecta de descubrirlo.- Te vas a someter a un examen de tu mente con Ino.- Ordenó la haruno, cambiando de golpe la expresión de Naruto de una divertida a una seria.

-¿un examen de mi mente? ¿Sueles hacerlo con todos los pacientes que no tienen nada? Porque no me hace gracia que alguien enrede en mi cerebro…

-Me da igual, te vas a someter a ese examen. Allí podremos ver cómo te sientes y que señales te manda tu cerebro, y así podremos saber porqué te comportas así.- mantuvo el pulso la kunoichi, que, llevada por su enfado, no estaba dispuesta a atender a razones.

-Pues no voy a dar mi consentimiento, y creo que es necesario para hacer estas cosas…- desafió Naruto, gruñendo Sakura en respuesta. ¿Quería guerra? Ella podía dársela. Ella mandaba sobre Naruto uzumaki, y se lo iba a dejar bien claro.

-Puedo conseguirlo de Kakashi en cinco minutos, solo tengo que decirle que caíste inconsciente sin motivo y que ahora te comportas extraño… Así que elige, por las buenas, o por las malas…- afirmó Sakura, apretando la mandíbula Naruto ante ese comentario. No le apetecía tener al hokage husmeando, no ahora que empezaba a divertirse… pero un examen de su mente no le hacía gracia tampoco… cada trauma, cada pensamiento, todo en manos de Ino… La ojijade interpretó ese silencio como un si, y dirigió su mirada a Ino, que observaba todo cohibida.

-Esto… frentona, no quiero meterme en lo que sea que tengáis vosotros…- se excusó la rubia, que veía que esta situación excedía ya del mero examen médico. Era un duelo de voluntades, Sakura llevaba años influyendo en Naruto, y ahora veía que no podía. Sin contar que parecía… ¿celosa? Pero su amiga la observó de nuevo, solo que con furia esta vez.

-¿Cómo que "lo que sea que tengáis"? Yo ya tengo novio, pero se me ha encargado asegurarme de que este baka está bien, así que hazlo, te lo ordeno como subdirectora del hospital.- declaró Sakura, acabando con cualquier opción de resistencia de la yamanaka. No solo se ganaría una buena bronca con su mejor amiga si se negaba, también se ganaría un despido, y sería algo vergonzoso para el clan yamanaka que la heredera del clan fuese despedida de su puesto de trabajo por no querer usar sus técnicas mentales. Se dirigió al rubio, que la miraba con severidad.

-Ino… si me respetas lo más mínimo, no lo hagas.- ordenó con seriedad, clavando sus zafiros en los de la yamanaka. Ino tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para seguir, ¡claro que le respetaba! Pero Naruto era un cabezahueca, no era lo suficientemente maduro para saber lo que le convenía. Y se estaba comportando raro, ese no era el Naruto que todos conocían… ese chico era muy ingenuo en lo referente al sexo, como le había confesado Sakura entre risas más de una vez, y había podido constatar ella viendo su relación con hinata. Era materialmente imposible que le pillasen teniendo sexo en ese lugar, y que luego además se lo tomase a broma. Así que se dispuso frente a él, con sus manos en las sienes del rubio, que no apartó su vista de ella ni un segundo. Y, justo en el momento de iniciar la técnica, sonrió perverso.- Luego no digas que no te avisé…

Ino se hubiese frenado tras ver y oír eso, pero ya había empezado la exploración de la mente de Naruto. Todo se difuminó, deshaciéndose en fragmentos la habitación del hospital mientras la yamanaka accedía a los recuerdos del rubio como si fuesen los suyos. Agradecía, y a la vez le preocupaba, que Naruto no estuviese ejerciendo la más mínima resistencia, su mente era un libro abierto. Comenzó con un recuerdo concreto que llamó su atención, básicamente porque ella también lo recordaba. Naruto estaba en una esquina de la clase de la academia, sentado en su pupitre con su cabeza apoyada en sus brazos, rendido tras una nueva derrota contra Sasuke. Sentía su frustración, su enfado consigo mismo por no ganar… el principal crítico de Naruto era el propio Naruto, y era feroz. Pero entonces apareció la yamanaka, acompañada de otros alumnos, y comenzaron a reírse de él. Fue especialmente hiriente la rubia, que le recordó a Naruto que un huérfano piojoso como él nunca iba a poder ganar a su Sasuke kun. Ino sintió por primera vez el efecto que tuvo ese comentario en el uzumaki: Naruto sintió ira… y también tristeza. Y, contra todo pronóstico, se los tragó en lugar de contestar. Ino se sintió realmente mal al notar eso… ¿Cuántas veces Naruto se habría callado en lugar de morder? Eso era insano, reprimir sensaciones negativas solo provocaría que, pasado un tiempo, estas aflorasen de golpe… o algo peor…

Continuó su viaje, prometiéndose pedir perdón al rubio nada más terminar, buscando sus últimos recuerdos. Pero, mientras lo hacía, uno se volvió a colar, no pudiendo evitarlo la rubia. Esta vez era referente a la guerra, al menos eso podía discernir viendo el aspecto de los allí presentes… Sasuke con su camisa gris abierta, Naruto con su chandal a medio destrozar envuelto en el manto dorado de Kurama, Sakura con su uniforme jounnin. El equipo 7 combatía contra un extraño ser, una mujer de gran altura (fácilmente media dos metros) con un pelo largo y blanco y la piel de un tono grisáceo más suave, con el byakugan en sus ojos y un tercer ojo rojo similar al rinnegan y al sharingan en su frente. Esa mujer flotaba en el aire, y mantenía a raya sin problemas a Sasuke y Naruto a la vez… era impresionante, ¿había alguien además de madara que fuese capaz de combatir a la vez contra Naruto y Sasuke y no ser despedazado? Se trataba de dos monstruos del chakra capaces de destruir una aldea entera si lo deseaban... Pero algo era más importante para responder, ¿Qué era ese recuerdo? Cierto es que, cuando madara convocó el tsukuyomi, la yamanaka cayó como el resto en un sueño profundo, pero se habían despertado poco después, afirmando los miembros del equipo 7 que habían vencido a madara y liberado a todos gracias al poder combinado de Sasuke y Naruto. La yamanaka, viendo lo tenso de Sakura en ese momento, sospechó que había algo más… ¿sería eso? Si era así, era un secreto de estado, ni tan siquiera su padre sabía nada. Tendría que preguntar a su amiga en cuanto acabase… Iba a seguir, cuando una voz llegó desde su propia mente.

-¿Ya has visto suficiente?- preguntó, sorprendiéndose la yamanaka… era la voz de Naruto. ¿Cómo podía…? Supuestamente, allí solo podía hablar ella, el subconsciente no tiene voz, es solo sugestión, y es allí donde estaba la ojiazul. Seguía confusa cuando Naruto continuó hablando.- Podría darte una vuelta más detallada por mi espectacular infancia, pero no tenemos todo el día…- afirmó, sintiendo de golpe la yamanaka un potente tirón mientras era arrancada del subconsciente de Naruto. De pronto, se encontró en una habitación blanca, sin ningún detalle, ni ventanas ni puerta. Estaba agachada, no se podía mover, y frente a ella, viéndola desde arriba por estar de pie, estaba Naruto, vestido con su tradicional chandal. La miraba con una sonrisa soberbia, mientras la yamanaka todavía se preguntaba como había llegado ahí.

-¿Co… cómo? ¿Dónde…?- balbuceó la rubia, incapaz de asimilar lo que ocurría. Desde luego, no estaba en el hospital, ni en la mente de Naruto. Teóricamente, ella solo sería una espectadora allí, no participaría en lo que ocurría… pero ahí estaba claramente participando…

-ya me sé el resto… por qué, cuándo…- comentó con diversión el ojiazul.- Te advertí que no era buena idea meterte en mi mente… no solo por lo maleducado de hacerlo, si no por a quién se lo hacías… Ino, bienvenida a tu propia mente…

- _¿Mi mente?_ \- pensó la rubia, intentando ocultar su sorpresa, pero Naruto reaccionó con una carcajada.

-Si, tu mente… al menos en su mayor parte, lo cierto es que la he redecorado un poco… y aquí lo oigo y siento todo, no te molestes en callarte…- Ino miró alrededor como pudo, comenzando a preocuparse… ¿estaba en su mente? Si era así, ¿por qué no tenía ningún control? Intentó cambiar el lugar manejando su propia imaginación, como le habían enseñado en su clan, pero fue incapaz… ¿Qué le había hecho Naruto?- Eres bastante buena en esto Ino, pero no deberías de crear conexiones de chakra tan a la ligera. Usas tu chakra para meter tu consciencia en mi cerebro, dejando un hilo de chakra contigo misma para poder volver después.- explicó Naruto, agachándose por sus rodillas y en cuclillas para que la rubia no tuviese que elevar tanto el rostro. Ino había pensado en que estaba incómoda, y por lo tanto el uzumaki lo había oído y había decidido hacer algo al respecto.- Con alguien normal no habría peligro, solo podría dejarse hacer… pero con un jinchuriki es una pésima idea. Más chakra que tú, una bestia en su interior que, créeme, no se hubiese alegrado si hubieses acabado por error en su casa…- Ino tragó con horror al imaginarse frente al kiuby… a ver, que confiaba en Naruto, él nunca la entregaría al gigantesco zorro del odio, pero… viéndolo ahora, no tenía esa seguridad.- Y, lo peor de todo, experiencia en manejar su subconsciente para evitar intromisiones ajenas… vuestras técnicas son tan efectivas porque prácticamente nadie sabe manejar su mente para evitar influencias perversas, pero yo sí lo sé… si no supiese librarme de estas técnicas, Kurama me habría devorado a los 5 años, no deja de ser un demonio milenario ansioso por comerme… Así que, simplemente, te dejé ver lo que quisieses y me transporté aquí usando tu conexión mientras tanto. Y, cuando me he cansado de esperar, te he traído de vuelta a mi nuevo rincón particular en tu cerebro, un lugar donde yo tengo el control…- Ino abrió los ojos con miedo al ver la expresión divertida de Naruto, y como recorrió cada centímetro de su anatomía, reparando la yamanaka en una cosa.

-Pe… ¿pero qué?- gritó la yamanaka, al ver su auténtica situación. Estaba a cuatro patas, sin poder moverse lo más mínimo… y totalmente desnuda. Naruto arqueó una ceja, conteniendo la risa.- Naruto, ¡sácame de aquí!

-Lo primero, de nada por no darte de comer a Kurama… le voy a tener refunfuñando todo el rato por no incluirle en su menú… y lo segundo, te sacaré de aquí… cuando acabe…- sentenció, con una mirada cruel, sonriendo mientras la miraba de arriba abajo. Ino tembló inconscientemente y la peor de las ideas apareció en su cabeza. Su postura, su desnudez, esa mirada… ¿y si Naruto…?

-No… no irás a… violarme…- El uzumaki arqueó ambas cejas con sorpresa, para luego fruncir el ceño.

-¿Violarte? No sé quién te crees que soy… desgraciadamente, otros lo harían, yo en cambio no soy TAN sádico… es más, no puedo entender cómo alguien que se llame hombre puede disfrutar con el sufrimiento de una mujer… a lo mejor es empatía, teniendo en cuenta que a mí me habría ocurrido seguro si hubiese nacido mujer vista mi infancia…- explicó Naruto, acercándose al rostro de Ino con una expresión seria, para luego volver a mirarla de arriba abajo.- Así que, por mucho que me encante lo que estoy viendo, puedes estar tranquila. No voy a violarte.

-¿Y por qué estoy asi? Desátame y hablémoslo civilizadamente, te prometo que no diré nada a Sakura…- sugirió la yamanaka, riendo Naruto para cortarla.

-¿Por qué estás así? Déjame pensar, lo cierto es que no lo sé…- De pronto, ambos pudieron ver en un flash a Naruto en la camilla del hospital, follando como hace unos minutos en la realidad, solo que, en lugar de ser Hinata la que recibía sus atenciones a cuatro patas, era Ino, que gemía como una loca, rogando por más. La auténtica Ino se sintió temblar, mientras una oleada de placer recorría su cuerpo como si de verdad estuviese haciendo eso con Naruto, y la obligaba a contener un gemido.- Vaya, ¿así que me viste desde un principio eh? Pues ahí tienes la respuesta… este lugar es tu subconsciente, y creo que tu subconsciente tiene una idea muy clara sobre lo que quiere…

-E… eso no es cierto…- corrigió como pudo Ino con un potente sonrojo, sintiendo todavía ese placer recorrerla. Era exquisito, pero no iba a darle a ese asqueroso pervertido el gusto de saberlo. Naruto siguió observándola con una media sonrisa, sin tocarla.- Yo jamás querría que me tuvieses aquí así, como un puto perro…

-¿Ah no? ¿Sabes? Siempre me ha llamado la atención está postura, todo el mundo la ha practicado alguna vez… las cuatro extremidades en el suelo, la intimidad expuesta, sin poder ver a la otra persona a la cara… teóricamente no debería de gustarnos, pero no es así… yo lo asocio a la ironía de lo que nos hace sentir… miedo por estar vulnerables e indefensos… y placer por estar vulnerables e indefensos… Nos recuerda lo que somos en realidad, por mucho que nos hagamos pasar por gente civilizada… Y por eso es perfecta para lo que vamos a hacer ahora…

-Yo… yo no quiero hacer…- tartamudeó con miedo la ojiazul, temiendo de nuevo que Naruto la violase. Forcejeó para intentar levantarse, pero su cuerpo no se movió ni un músculo. Estaba indefensa.

-Te lo repito: no voy a violarte. No te negaré que eres… preciosa.- confesó Naruto, guiñándole un ojo tras volver a mirarla de arriba abajo.- pero no soy de esos. Así que, mientras no quieras que lo hagamos, no lo haremos, y yo no he venido aquí con la idea de hacerlo si te soy sincero… no, estoy aquí con la idea de darte una lección.- afirmó Naruto, tomando de la barbilla a Ino con autoridad. Se perdió por unos instantes en esos rasgos armoniosos, en esos ojos azul claro tan llamativos, en esos labios carnosos… definitivamente, esa mujer despertaba cada una de sus neuronas, era perfecta… pero no había venido a eso, por desgracia…- Aunque pareciese que no atendía, una parte de mi siempre estaba atenta en clase… la información es poder, y yo necesitaba ser poderoso para que no me matase ninguno de mis "conciudadanos"…

-Na… Naruto… si… si haces esto por lo que te hice en la academia, en serio, lo siento muchísimo, era una niñata y…- intentó mediar Ino, oliéndose que quizás por ahí venía el problema. Pero Naruto negó con una sonrisa.

-Lo de la academia está… perdonado. No olvidado, eso jamás, sé perfectamente lo que sois en realidad en este vertedero que llamáis konoha…- declaró el rubio, despidiendo rencor en cada palabra.- Notaba como disfrutabas insultándome en la academia, como todos los demás, pero en serio, está perdonado. No, lo de aquí está más relacionado con el respeto. El que no me has prestado cuando te has metido en mi mente sin permiso.

-Naruto, lo hice por tu bien, yo y Sakura solo queremos…

-No me nombres a mi compañera de equipo… ella ya lo pagará cuando llegue el momento. Pero tú estás aquí, ahora, y también me has faltado el respeto. Tras todos esos "es por tu bien" y "Naruto no sabe lo que le conviene", lo que hay es desprecio.- Ino iba a gritar que eso no era así, pero Naruto negó con la cabeza.- No te atrevas a negarlo, creo que no hay nadie en todo konoha más al tanto de cómo despreciáis aquí. Cuando era niño decíais "No debe de decidir nada porque es un demonio", ahora decís "no debe de decidir nada porque es imbécil". Y no lo soy. A diferencia de Sakura con su familia atenta, Sasuke con una aldea a sus pies… o tú misma, la princesa yamanaka… yo he tenido que ganármelo todo, y te aseguro que, si fuese tan imbécil como me pintáis, no habría llegado vivo ni a la academia. Aprendí solo a cocinar, a no meterme en ciertos barrios, a leer, a usar el chakra... Pero parece que no eres capaz de entenderlo, como otros tantos. También es culpa mía en parte… he regalado aprecio y respeto, cuando solo tiene valor si te lo tienes que ganar. Así que, en tu caso, te voy a hacer ganártelo. Como te he dicho antes, la información es poder, y yo me dediqué a amasarla toda mi infancia. Y me llamaron mucho la atención esas clases de ciencia, donde nos describieron el cerebro humano. Centro del control del placer y del dolor, ¿me equivoco? Y, como ahora yo tengo el control de este lugar de tu cerebro, los voy a usar para… jugar a un juego.

-¿Un juego? Vas… ¿vas a torturarme?- preguntó una atemorizada Ino, consciente de que en ese momento Naruto tenía el control. Por más que intentaba liberarse, no podía, no se liberaría hasta que Naruto lo permitiese.

-He dicho dolor y PLACER, así que solo será tortura si tú quieres. El control realmente lo tienes tú, solo tienes que… portarte bien. Mira, te daré un ejemplo, una pregunta fácil. Contesta bien, y verás que esto no es en absoluto una tortura. ¿Cómo me llamo?- Ino dudó unos instantes, confusa, y Naruto sonrió con diversión.- Venga, no me falles en la más fácil…

-Na… Naruto…- contestó la yamanaka, viendo que la salía rentable seguir a Naruto en este juego de psicópata. En cuanto saliese de aquí, le daría su merecido, pero por ahora debía de colaborar. Naruto quería manipularla claramente, influenciar su toma de decisiones, y eso le haría pensar. Nada más terminar de hablar, tuvo que morderse el labio. Su cuerpo se sacudió, presa de una enorme excitación, de una oleada de placer que recorrió cada centímetro de su piel. Lanzó un fuerte gemido al viento, uno que hizo a Naruto sonreír como un niño pequeño.

-Joder, suenas mejor de lo que me imaginaba… bien, cómo has podido sentir, solo tienes que responder bien a mis preguntas y esto acabará rápido. Vamos con una un poco más difícil… ¿mis colores favoritos?- preguntó, sin borrar su sonrisa, respondiendo la yamanaka con un gesto de enfado.

-Ese Naranja tan hortera…- ¿en serio iba a seguir con este juego infantil? Estaba claro que no lograría nada de ella a parte de un par de respuestas estúpidas… Pero, de pronto, solo pudo gritar. Y no de placer, esta vez era por el dolor. Sentía su piel retorcerse, cada uno de sus nervios vibrar. Fue cosa de unos segundos, pero a ella le parecieron horas. Un dolor intenso que la hizo mirar a Naruto con aprehensión.

-Error… agradecería que acertases, creo que está claro que prefiero mil veces oírte gemir que oírte gritar… Son el rojo y el negro… uno por el cabello de mi madre… bueno, y por el pelaje de Kurama, que fue lo primero que vi en mi vida. Y el negro… sinceramente, es mi color, un homenaje a mi infancia y a todo aquel que ha muerto por mi… mi padre, mi madre, mi padrino, neji… el naranja solo lo llevo para llamar la atención, una forma de rebelarme…- comenzó a explicar el uzumaki, mientras Ino se reponía del ataque de dolor y normalizaba su respiración.- Bien, sigamos… ¿está bien meterte en la mente de un jinchuriki sin su consentimiento?- Ino se quedó callada, negándose a seguirle el juego… esto se había acabado en el mismo instante que la hizo sufrir, ella era una kunoichi entrenada, no iba a ceder… pero tuvo que volver a gritar cuando ese dolor volvió a ella, golpeándola, azotándola, y esta vez con más intensidad.- Ino, no contestar es también contestar mal…

-Me estás… haciendo daño… y lo estás disfrutando…- acusó Ino mientras miraba a Naruto con odio. Pero el rubio no se inmutó.

-Soy sádico por necesidad, no por gusto, Ino…- anunció el rubio, tomando con suavidad la barbilla de la rubia para enfocar su rostro con el suyo.- te aseguro que, si fuese por mí, no sentirías más dolor y gemirías todo el rato. Por favor, responde bien y todo acabará enseguida. Si en el fondo sabes que has hecho mal Ino, lo que te estoy preguntando es algo lógico… ¿está bien meterte en la mente de un jinchuriki sin su consentimiento?- Ino contempló como Naruto la miraba con un gesto más amable, intentando hacerla ver que eso no tenía porque ser una tortura. Y la yamanaka decidió ceder, solo por ese momento… solo hasta salir de ahí. Naruto quería influir en su toma de decisiones, ella fingiría dejarse vencer y contestaría fuera de ese lugar. Era lo que le habían enseñado en la academia para casos de tortura, en definitiva. ¿Qué podría ocurrir si fingía ceder? Con suerte, la liberaría pronto…

-No lo está… aaahhhhh…- contestó, y, como si hubiese estado conteniéndolo, una oleada de placer la asaltó. Sintió como su piel se erizaba, acariciada por unas manos invisibles, como sus pezones se endurecían, como sus ojos se abrían con fuerza. Intentó reprimir su gemido, más por orgullo que por querer que todo eso terminase. Naruto venía de causarla dolor, no era normal que ahora ella le mostrase que disfrutaba, una cosa era fingir que la controlaba y otra dejarse controlar. No, no debía de mostrarse débil.- Acaba ya con esto…

-¿quieres que acabe ya?- preguntó con una inquietante sonrisa. Ino iba a asentir, pero recordó esa terrible sensación de dolor que Naruto podía causarla… y esa sensación de placer. Placer o dolor, ¿tenía que elegir? Porque lo tenía claro… la yamanaka negó, y Naruto la sonrió con más fuerza mientras ella volvía a gemir de nuevo, sintiendo un placer más intenso que antes.- Buena respuesta… Te lo repito: prefiero oírte gemir que gritar… así que sigamos… ¿Por qué has accedido a la orden de Sakura si sabías que estaba mal?

-Porque es mi jefa y…- Naruto arqueó una ceja, señalándole a Ino que por ahí, iba mal. Y Ino tembló ligeramente, ansiosa. ¿Qué quería oír? Pensó unos instantes, y calló en la cuenta.- Porque… porque en lo referente a ti y Sasuke no quiero más problemas con ella… la hice la vida imposible en la academia y… AHHHHH…- gimió con fuerza la yamanaka, sobrepasada por esa agradable sensación de placer. Sentía caricias, besos, todo lo que la excitaba… e inconscientemente, movió sus caderas, ansiosa… quería más. Se reprendió a sí misma mentalmente, eso estaba mal… pero una parte de ella deseaba una nueva pregunta.

-Bien, me lo imaginaba… vamos con una fácil… ¿Cuándo volvió el teme a la aldea?- Ino no pudo reprimir un jadeo, ¡esa se la sabía!

-¡Tras la guerra! Nos ayudó a vencer a madara y le convenciste de volver…- respondió casi de carrerilla, ansiosa por acertar. Aunque una parte de ella la reprochó estar tan dispuesta, la mayor parte de ella pensaba todavía en el placer, quería más, mucho más. Luego se vengaría en el exterior, se lo haría pagar. Ahora debía de contestar, y hacerlo bien. Naruto la sonrió…

-Si… esa es la versión oficial, aunque mi mejor amigo tenga una historia oculta y realmente no hayas acertado…- anunció Naruto, temiendo Ino una nueva oleada de dolor. Pero, en lugar de ello, recibió una de placer, y gimió con fuerza.- Voy a ser justo, aquí tienes tu premio.- Declaró con una sonrisa soberbia, enfureciendo a Ino. Estaba jugando con ella, todo era arbitrario…- ¿Te has enfadado por algo?

-To… todo esto es arbitrario… AAAAHHHHHH…- gimió de nuevo, al recibir una nueva descarga de placer que la hizo incluso bajar la mirada, superada por su excitación.

-Te la doy por válida, a pesar de que no tengas razón… te prometo que sigo las reglas de nuestro juego…- comentó un juguetón Naruto, mientras Ino fruncía el ceño… no le había preg… mierda, ¡no! Estaba enfadada porque ese desgraciado había insinuado que eso era cosa de los dos, y no era así…- Está bien, sigo con nuestro juego…

Antes de que Ino pudiese corregirle, Naruto continuó su extraño juego, preguntando una y otra vez. Al principio Ino intentó fijarse en las preguntas para sacar ella también información, pero no guardaban un orden lógico. A veces se referían a aspectos de su entrenamiento en la academia, datos que el uzumaki ya sabía viendo sus reacciones, en otras se relacionaban con la guerra o con aspectos triviales, como si seguía sin ir nunca a comer al ichiraku. Así seguía siendo, Ino odiaba el ramen. Y, tras una veintena de preguntas, la yamanaka se perdió en sus sensaciones. Cada vez que acertaba al responder, un placer indescriptible la invadía, y cada vez más intensamente, por lo que pronto se comenzó a dejar llevar, deseosa de más. Por horas, le daba igual. Sentía su cuerpo estremecerse, sus manos arañar el pavimento, su intimidad húmeda… como si Naruto estuviese haciéndola llegar al cielo, enseñándola un placer mil veces más intenso del que había sentido en el resto de su vida. Había tenido decenas de amantes, experimentado mil formas de estimularse… y nunca había estado tan encendida como en ese momento. Necesitaba más, deseaba más. Y Naruto, sin tocarla tan siquiera, no tenía problema en dárselo. Con un gesto confiado, el uzumaki encaró a una sudada Ino, que le miraba con las pupilas dilatadas, resoplando. Naruto tenía que admitirlo… estaba preciosa, con ese gesto que mezclaba vergüenza por disfrutar, enfado con el rubio por hacerla eso, y deseo de seguir con ello. Justo lo que quería de ella, así que no iba a posponerlo más. Sin contar que quería oírla decir una última cosa entre gemidos…

-Bien, ya sé todo lo que quería saber…- afirmó, mirándole Ino con el ceño fruncido, sin poder moverse. Naruto se rió, sabía el significado de esa reacción.- Ah, ¿Qué tú no has acabado? Venga, creo que ya has aprendido las consecuencias de no respetarme, así que podemos acabar ya para que te vengues ahí fuera…- anunció el rubio con una sonrisa socarrona, pero la yamanaka le miró aún más enfadada, insultándole mentalmente… por no seguir preguntando. Vale, ella estaba en lo cierto, no era justo no ayudarla a llegar al climax…- Veeenga, te haré una última… una fácil…- Ino contuvo la respiración, viendo el final de todo, aunque una parte de ella clamó con furia, ¿iba a terminar ya de preguntar?- ¿Cómo me llamo?- preguntó, con la sonrisa más zorruna de su vida, una que a Ino le pareció arrebatadora. Y la jodía muchísimo pensar así, tenía claro que, en cuanto la liberase, iba a pagarlo con creces… pero ahora deseaba cont… no, perdón, debía contestar. ¿Qué era ese lapsus?

-Na… nar…- la yamanaka comenzó a sentir una oleada de placer como ninguna otra anterior, imparable, inundándola de los pies a la cabeza con tal fuerza que solo pudo acabar con un grito.- NARUTOOOOOOOOOOO…- exclamó en medio de un violento orgasmo, uno mil veces más potente del que había sentido jamás. Su lado racional la decía que se debía a que Naruto la estaba manipulando, que ella realmente no estaba disfrutando, pero en su mente solo podía pensar en esa sonrisa zorruna junto a esos ojos azules, mirándola con un gesto travieso mientras se corría por el placer. Fue tan intenso su grito que el lugar se difuminó, estallando en mil pedazos. Ino cerró los ojos, sintiendo su cuerpo estremecerse presa de los últimos coletazos de ese orgasmo, incluso sonriendo, pero una voz la despertó de su sensación de placer.

-Ino… INO.- gritó Sakura, despertándola de su técnica, marcando el momento en que Naruto la liberó de su… ¿prisión? La yamanaka miró a su alrededor, confusa, para luego centrarse en su amiga, intentando asimilar todo lo que había ocurrido… para ella habían pasado horas, pero ahí fuera parecía haber pasado unos segundos…- ¿Ya lo hiciste?- Ino la miró con confusión, ¿a qué se…?

-Eso Ino, ¿algo mal en mi examen?- preguntó Naruto, atrayendo la atención de la yamanaka. La rubia sintió mil sensaciones mezclarse en su interior… miedo por recordar todo lo que la había hecho, excitación por la misma razón… y una ira inmensa. El uzumaki la miraba con una sonrisa burlesca, aprovechando que Sakura estaba atenta a su amiga y no a él. Ese desgraciado, ¿quién cojones se creía para mirarla así después de lo que acababa de hacer? No parecía tener el más mínimo miedo a que ella le delatase, ¿era consciente que una sola palabra de ella le llevaría a los calabozos, por muy famoso que fuese? Naruto arqueó ambas cejas, haciéndola el gesto de que respondiese, y la rubia saltó como un resorte.

-Nada, Naruto está bien.- respondió, reprendiéndose por dentro, ¿Cómo que estaba bien? Era un puto psicópata, ¡la había torturado! Pero, tras responder, su mente rememoró la recompensa que el rubio le daba cada vez que respondía bien en ese extraño juego, y la yamanaka sintió sus rodillas temblar, presa de la excitación. ¿Qué demonios la ocurría? Por dentro clamaba por afrontar al Uzumaki, por golpearlo, delatarlo… pero por otro, era incapaz de actuar. Solo pudo observar cómo el rubio llamaba a su novia hyuuga, que salió ya vestida del baño sin poder dirigirlas la mirada, y se vestía para largarse de esa habitación, ya que Sakura ya no tenía manera de retenerle. Y, justo antes de irse, mientras disponía su brazo sobre los hombros de su ojiperla de forma protectora e ignoraba de nuevo a una furibunda haruno, se dirigió por última vez a Ino.

-Muchas gracias por todo Ino… cuando quieras, repetimos…

* * *

 **Y fin! Ya os dije que hoy venia cargadito. Para empezar, aclararos una cosa: NARUTO NO HACE NADA AL AZAR AQUI (al menos de momento, en un futuro puede que cierta rubia le haga... complicarse la vida). Ni lo de hinata, ni lo de Sakura, ni lo de Ino, nada es casual. ¿Que creeis que trama?**

 **Sobre Hinata, lo dicho... preciosa, vulnerable... era una victima perfecta para el rubio. Y os aclaro que va a tener mas participacion, digamos que lo de hoy ha sido un primer paso, aunque el pairing no esta mal, os lo aseguro. Tendra que avanzar bastante la histotia para que lo entendais.**

 **sobre Sakura... la historia debe de avanzar, si, no me ha dado una embolia, soy narusaku, y Sakura actúa aqui como una zorra. Ya se vera el motivo.**

 **Sobre lo de Ino... esoero no haber mandado una idea equivocada. Como dije, me asquean las violaciones en fics, pero no le hago ascos a una historia de castigo recompensa. En este caso, Ino ha hecho algo muy mal, y Naruto ha decidido darla a probar un poco de su propia medicina. ¿se ha excedido? si lo decis por causarla dolor, es discutible (tanto como meterte a hurgar en el pasado de otro sin permiso), pero supongo que si hay criticas seria por causarla placer... y esa es la ironía, ¿ha sido algo malo? xD me hanria extendido mas en el juego de premio castigo; pero quiero reservarme detalles paravel futuro. pero, desde luego, no iba a poner una violacion, veo el pj de naruto incapaz de hacer algo asi. Y su reacción final... ¿por que creeis que no lo ha delatado? ¿Control mental? ¿Ganas de mas? ¿miedo? lo vereis en el proximo capitulo, Un saludo y disfrutar!**


	3. Eres mía

Cap2: Eres mía

 **Buenas! aqui otro capitulo mas de Eres mia, lo cierto es que no hay nada como escribir sobre lo que tengas tu imaginacion a punto de estallar para escribir rapido. Si fuese por mi, os lo daba TODO en una semana, pero en serio, mis otros fics necesitan a su padre XD Asi que os dejare con la intriga tras lo de hoy (hoy no solo habrá sexo, tambien comienza a moverse nuestro Naruto) y volvere antes de que acabe el mes; lo prometo (hasta yo he acabado tontorrón de la que escribia XD). Paso a los review:**

 **marishka16:** Saludos! Pues si, naruto no es todo bondad, aunque tiene sus momentos... en cierta manera es cercano a Menma, y mas de lo que te piensas... no te puedo decir mas sin hacerte spoiler XD Y muy bien visto lo de sexualizar a Ino... vamos, se ve que la rubia le pone a mil al uzumaki, hoy lo tendras completamente claro... el problema es que eso le complicara su plan. Un saludo y disfruta!

 **CristobalMonroy1999:** hola! me alegra verte tb por aqui, ya sabes que en este perfil somos narusaku, pero variar no es algo malo. Hasta estoy experimentabdo con Sakura...

Sobre el enfoque... exacto, pensamos igual! Odio ese machismo de las historias donde la mujer es una puta deseosa de pene sin mas ocupacion que la de chupar y gemir. Pero, como me gustan los fic de juegis mentales entre la paeja protagonistal y queria probar un enfoque mas oscuro del rubio (pero sin convertirlo en un psicopata sin motivo ni remedio, digamos que aqui hara cosas malas, pero con sus razones logicas), no pude resistirme. Me alegra que te de esa sensacion, era el objetivo: codependencia de los protas, una cierta rekacion de sumision, pero pasando de lo sexual a lo emocional. E intentando respetar a la mujer, ya puestos XD

Y sibre Konan... mi otra espinita clavada junto a hinata... de konan tendria hasta imagen del fic, solo me fakta la historia :( Un saludo y disfruta!

 **kirito720:** buenas! muy bien visto, si, tiene un cierto toque netorare, pero no lo es completamente. Digamos que, sin entender a naruto, no puedes calificarlo... ¿a quienes son infieles? ¿por que? Hoy vas a hacerte muchas preguntas ;)

Y si, ese narukaguya llegara, en cuanto acabe este seguramente lo empezare, se me ocurrio esa idea y no pude resistirme. Por el momento, mas que vagancia o gabas de trabahar, me empuja la inspiracion ;) Un saludo y nos leemos colega!

 **Tokipelto:** hola! Gracias, intentare seguir esta linea y espero seguir leyéndote. A mi tambien me encantan los fic de esta tèmatica, y tb me parece que al pobre naruto no le han dejado ser libre realmente nunca... jinchuriki, luego gennin vigilado por lo de akatsuki, luego casado por un embarazo a los 19/20... joder, no me cambiaba por el. Un saludo y disfruta!

 **nothernlights91:** Frank! no te imaginas la ilusion que me hace verte comentando, espero que te vaya bien por la 9161! Gracias por las felicitaciones, queria desde hace mucho hacer un fic naruino con mucho lemmon, y al fin puedo :D

Es curioso, ese sasuke y este naruto no son tan distintos... no te adelantare acontecimientos xD lo curioso es que a tidos os cae bien este naruto cabroncete e inconformista XD Y si, Sakura me esta gustando mucho en esta historia, con ese rollo "soy tu novia, pero solo para lo malo. Para lo bueno y sexual tengo al guapo". Hinata todavia tiene contenido por delante, e Ino... hoy la vas a ver en plena ebullicion...

Espero seguir leyendote, muchos animos y un saludk a Yue, disfruta de lo de hoy!

 **Sebastiantutu:** saludos! Si, queria exoerimentar con otro naruto... ya tengo uno épico que mezcla todo (kitsune no kibo), uno comico (Fjaka), otro tragico (oscuridad en ti)... tocaba uno listo y oscuro. A ver, el pj de hinata es tan simple que no ofrece dudas en estas situaciones, aunque esos gestos de naruto con ella (y ese santisimo viaje en el hospital) van a tener un efecto curioso en ella, naruto cuenta con ello.

Hoy tienes Ino a raudales, quiero asentar esta pareja amtes de desarrollar la parte de Sakura, pero les tendras a todos... por algo ellos tres y hinata forman los pjs principales del fic. Un saludo, disfrutalo!

* * *

-aaaaaaaaaaa- personaje hablando

- _aaaaaaaaaaa_ \- personaje pensando

\- **aaaaaaaaaaa** \- ser sobrenatural hablando

\- **_aaaaaaaaaaa_** \- ser sobrenatural pensando

RENUNCIA DE DERECHOS: ¿en serio os imagináis a kishimoto escribiendo un Lemmon? Acabarían todos rogándole sexo a Sasuke mientras el uchiha hace su hmpf característico… no, ni el mundo de Naruto me pertenece, ni mis historias le pertenecen a kishimoto. Dos mundos separados, y yo cuál parásito usando una buena idea para lanzar las mías, nada más. Aunque también es cierto que yo le hago publicidad con estas cosas…

* * *

Sentado en su silla habitual del restaurante ichiraku, Naruto esperaba su plato con un gesto distraído. Había salido hace una media hora del hospital, al fin y tras superar una y mil trabas de una furiosa Sakura, y Hinata había insistido en llevar a Naruto al ichiraku a tomar su plato favorito para recuperarse mejor. Y, a pesar de que el rubio debería de estar contento, más aún si a su adorado ramen le añadías la compañía de un monumento de mujer como la hyuuga, que miraba al ojiazul de reojo continuamente con una sonrisa contenida y un potente sonrojo (y Naruto sabía perfectamente lo que se pasaba por la cabeza de su novia cada vez que lo hacía), realmente se encontraba con sus pensamientos en otra parte. Concretamente, rememorando en bucle su momento con Ino. Le costaba disimular la erección cada vez que reproducía los gemidos de la yamanaka, o recordaba su aspecto, desnuda, a cuatro patas y pidiendo más con esa mirada furibunda. El uzumaki siempre se había preguntado por el aspecto que tendría esa espectacular rubia en esa situación… y todas sus hipotéticas respuestas se habían quedado pequeñas. Ese cuerpo de infarto, con ese trasero firme, esa piel de porcelana perfectamente cuidada, esos pechos de buen tamaño (no eran tan grandes como los de Hinata, ni inmensos como los de baa chan, pero joder, Naruto los prefería así si era sincero… eran grandes, pero no demasiado), esos labios carnosos… No podía dejar de pensar en ese momento, impulsado por una fuerza irresistible, y eso le complicaba la vida… ese no era el plan, pero, joder, lo que daría por repetir… por tenerla gimiendo bajo su cuerpo, penetrarla hasta dejarla afónica, lamer su sudor…

-Na… Naruto kun.- una voz le despertó de su ensoñación, la voz de su novia, que le contemplaba algo preocupada. Lo dicho, esa rubia le estaba complicando sus planes… joder, con lo fácil que sería todo si no se distrajese…- ¿Estás bien?

-Si, Hinata chan, estaba solo pensando en la reunión con kakashi sensei de dentro de unos minutos…- se excusó el uzumaki con una sonrisa, encandilando a la ojiperla. Era mentira, por supuesto que no tenía que pensar en esa reunión. La había solicitado nada más salir del hospital, y ya tenía claro qué decir y cómo decirlo, pero era la excusa perfecta para que Hinata no metiese las narices donde no debía. Y la hyuuga, si no hubiese caído en las redes de esa sonrisa, o de ese sufijo que tanto deseaba oír, lo habría hecho por la causa de su sonrojo. Desde ese momento con Naruto en la camilla del hospital, solo pensaba en repetir, y Naruto lo sabía. Por supuesto que lo sabía… lo dicho, si no se distrajese con Ino, todo sería MUY fácil…

-E… está bien Naruto kun… tu… tu plato está ya…- anunció la hyuuga, señalando al plato de ramen de cerdo que ya le había servido el viejo teuchi hace unos minutos. Naruto asintió, deseoso de probar su amado ramen. Tomó los palillos, dándose una tregua con su febril y desatada imaginación, y se dispuso a probar esos fideos. Pero, en cuanto contactaron con su boca, el uzumaki frunció el ceño con disgusto. Intentó masticarlos unos segundos, pero el sabor era insoportable. Como comer vómito, tuvo que escupirlos en el plato con disimulo para evitar montar un escándalo, alertando a su novia, que le atendió de inmediato con un gesto preocupado.- ¿Qué… qué pasa, Naruto kun?

-Nada, creo que estaban caducados…- mintió de nuevo el uzumaki sin inmutarse. Realmente, es que le sabían a mierda, ya se lo temía cuando su novia le sugirió ir a comer allí tras su incidente en el hospital, pero habría quedado muy sospechoso que se hubiese negado a ir a su restaurante favorito frente a Sakura… Sakura habría sospechado seguro y complicado las cosas, Naruto NUNCA rechazaría una comida en el ichiraku… a hinata en cambio la podía manejar MUY fácilmente, cualquier mentira que contase acompañada de esa sonrisa entraría por el aro en un triple perfecto.- Seguramente será culpa mía Hinata chan, tanta prueba en el hospital me ha quitado el hambre…- siguió con su guión preparado, acariciando con ternura la suave mejilla de la hyuuga. Era vital mostrarse así, dar continuas muestras de afecto, lo cierto es que el ojiazul solo mentía cuando sacaba un rédito, no de forma gratuita. Y todo tenía una finalidad… encandilar a esa mujer, tenerla comiendo de la palma de su mano.

-Es… está bien, Naruto kun…- contestó Hinata, aumentando su sonrojo dos tonos cuando siguió hablando.- Si… si quieres po… podemos ir a tu piso y hacer… o… otra cosa…- la ojiperla junto sus índices, y Naruto sonrió de forma perversa al ver el gesto.

-¿Quieres ir a ver si hay alguien en el pasillo de mi apartamento?- sugirió sin borrar una sonrisa pervertida, y a la hyuuga poco le faltó para explotar de su sonrojo mientras asentía tímidamente. Lo dicho, Naruto entendía PERFECTAMENTE el motivo de los sonrojos de Hinata… la joven quería repetir. Quería volver a sentirlo dentro, a ser manejada, a tener un orgasmo tras otro. Y Naruto, dentro de su papel, agradecía a su plan por esta parte… adoraba el cuerpazo de esa chica, y le ponía a mil ese toque inocente deseando ser pervertido… pero antes tenía trabajo.- Te recuerdo que antes tengo una reunión con el hokage para que convoque la reunión de los clanes… ya sabes para qué…- sugirió veladamente, abriendo los ojos la hyuuga mientras dibujaba una sonrisa.

-Lo… ¿lo vas a hacer oficial?- preguntó la ojiperla, con su corazón latiendo a mil. Si, al fin, AL FIN todo lo que quería se hacía realidad.

-Si.- contestó el jinchuriki sin borrar su sonrisa más encantadora. La hyuuga iba a celebrarlo, pero el rubio se acercó a su oído antes de que pudiese, posando "inocentemente" su mano sobre la cara oculta del muslo de la fémina, que tembló ligeramente cuando notó como Naruto rozaba su intimidad con el dorso de la mano. A su mente volvieron los recuerdos de esa sesión de puro sexo en la camilla del hospital, y no tardó en humedecerse como nunca mientras su sonrojo se disparaba. Naruto sabía prenderla perfectamente, y por ello sonrió de forma perversa y susurró con una voz firme.- Ve a mi apartamento y prepárate mientras yo me reúno con kakashi. Cuando llegue seguiremos con lo que hemos dejado a medias en el hospital.- ordenó el rubio, obteniendo un asentimiento ansioso de la ojiperla. Pero Naruto no pudo evitar maldecir para sus adentros, porque cierta imagen recurrente de la rubia yamanaka se coló en su mente… concretamente, la de Ino gimiendo su nombre a todo pulmón en medio del orgasmo. Iba a tener que hacer algo con eso, porque lo tenía claro… sin involucrarse con Ino, su plan sería mucho más fácil… pero mucho más aburrido…

Mientras tanto, en el hospital, cierta enfermera rubia sentía algo… parecido. Ino escribía en su informe del hospital con furia, garabateando presa de la frustración. Llevaba allí solo la mitad de su turno, y ya estaba atacada por una pregunta existencial… ¿Por qué cojones no había delatado a Naruto? Maldita sea, ¡ese desgraciado debería de estar en la cárcel! Cualquier otra persona habría caído en un estado de shock y ahí tendría la respuesta perfecta a esa pregunta… estaba tan afectada que no pudo hablar… pero cualquier otra no era Ino yamanaka, chunnin del clan por excelencia del control mental. ¡Que les diesen a los uchiha con sus genjutsu que creaban una vil mentira sobre la realidad, un yamanaka directamente convertía esa mentira en realidad (y viceversa) en la mente de su víctima! Y ella, principal heredera del gran inoichi yamanaka, había sido manejada en un espacio mental como una colegiala, ¡era una vergüenza! Pero, mientras analizaba el problema, otra pregunta sustituía a la inicial… ¿Qué le había hecho exactamente Naruto? He ahí su confusión, porque sus emociones eran un maremagnum… una ira tan intensa que podría estrangularle ahí mismo si estuviese delante… un miedo atroz a quedarse a solas con él de nuevo… una excitación imparable al recordar lo que había hecho, deseando repet… arrrggghh, ¡esto último no! Era imposible que le excitase ese mierda…

En un primer momento, había intentado negarlo todo. Si, quizás todo fueron imaginaciones suyas, quizás se internó en alguna región del subconsciente de ese baka tan enfermiza que al final le terminó afectando a ella, y el auténtico Naruto en realidad no había hecho nada. Si era así, realmente no había pasado nada, eran cosas que podían pasar en un examen mental si lo hacías sin cuidado, y ella en ese momento estaba más pendiente de no inmiscuirse en la "bronca de pareja" de Sakura y Naruto que en su técnica, se había dicho… Craso error. No, podía recordar claramente esa sonrisa burlesca, esa pose de suficiencia con esos mechones de cabello rubio cayendo por los lados de su rostro y ese mentón tan masculino... esos ojos azules de mirada penetrante brillando con diversión… no, Naruto sabía perfectamente lo que había pasado. Y ella también, podía sentir de nuevo lo que pasó si se concentraba, tanto el dolor… como el placer. Sus piernas literalmente temblaban, su piel se erizaba tan solo por recordar a ese rubio mirarla de pie, haciendo esa pregunta estúpida antes de regalarla ese… ese… no, ¡no podía ser un orgasmo, maldita sea! Naruto la había violado, VIOLADO, por mucho que lo hubiese negado durante el proceso. La había obligado a hacerlo, ella no había tenido otra opción y no lo había deseado en ningún momento… si, era eso, y por eso sentía esa ira.

Garabateó su firma en un papel de ingreso de un paciente, sin tan siquiera leer lo que le ocurría al pobre infeliz, y siguió pensando en sus cosas, ignorante de todo en su despacho. Si, Naruto era un repugnante violador, y se merecía un castigo, sobre todo cuando recordaba esa mirada soberbia, como si supiese que ella quería sentir más placer, como si fuese su… su puta, ¡ella debía de vengarse! Eso sin contar que se lo había hecho teniendo novia el muy… todavía le recordaba follándose a Hinata sobre esa camilla, la expresión de extasis de ella tras recibir la simiente del uzumaki, y la furia volvía a ella multiplicada por mil. Si, tenía clarísimo que se merecía un castigo, y tenía más claro aún como hacerlo en su mente: primero, iría dónde Sakura y diría "oye frentona, Naruto me violó durante el examen psicológico". Con la ayuda de su amiga, acorralaría al uzumaki y se lo haría confesar, advirtiendo de paso a Hinata para que no le volviese a toc… para que no se volviese a acercar a él. Luego lo denunciaría en público, le arruinaría la puta vida, estaba segura de que su padre le lobotomizaría con una sola técnica en cuanto lo supiese. Y ese cerdo al fin habría pagado por su crimen, y por hacerla sentir… ese… ese… arrrgghhh, no era un orgasmo, maldita sea. Una de sus enfermeras, algo cohibida al ver el gesto de pura furia de su jefa, la llamó para atender a un paciente, uno más de ese larguísimo turno. La yamanaka acudió presta a atender a ese individuo, un hombre de rasgos comunes… estaba la ojiazul como para fijarse en chicos en ese momento tras recordar lo que había hecho con Naruto… para mal, no para bien, ¡para bien jamás! Pero, mientras le tomaba la vía para sacar sangre, ocurrió algo inesperado.

Su nariz captó un olor en ese paciente, uno sutil… colonia. Una algo fuerte y agradable, que no salía de sus fosas nasales tras captarla por primera vez. Olor a roble, muy fresca… y no recordaba cuando la había olido antes. Pero, en cuanto tuvo que entreabrir los labios para suspirar mientras sentía su entrepierna humedecerse, cayó en la cuenta… era la misma colonia que la de ese asqueroso pervertido… la colonia de Naruto. Ella había ido con Sakura a comprársela como regalo sorpresa por su cumpleaños, ambas habían estado deacuerdo desde un inicio en que era perfecta, algo muy poco común en ambas amigas. Y su cerebro decidió hacer una nueva pregunta… ¿Por qué se sentía así cuando recibía algún estímulo que le recordase a Naruto? No la había pasado nunca, con ningún hombre, ni tan siquiera con Sasuke. Lo del uchiha era más bien interés por esa faceta oscura y una sincera atracción por su belleza física, pero nada más. Lo que la estaba ocurriendo ahora era mucho más intenso, era… casi animal. A su mente volvió a viajar la última pregunta que le hizo el rubio… "¿Cómo me llamo?" Y, presa de una necesidad insaciable, notando su corazón latir ansioso, la rubia tuvo que decir ese nombre con un susurro, amortiguando como pudo el gemido posterior. ¿Qué demonios le había pasado?

Tuvo que excusarse diciendo que no se encontraba bien para que el resto no reparasen en su potente sonrojo y la permitiesen salir de ahí, y rápido. Llegó al baño de su despacho de milagro, y allí volvió a gemir, recordando con fuerza ese brutal orgasmo que había sentido, notando su ropa interior húmeda como nunca. Si joder, fue un orgasmo, y lo que acababa de sentir era una réplica de ese brutal terremoto, y debía de añadir que una parte de ella colaboró con el rubio… y lo hizo gustosa. Siempre le había encontrado atractivo, no iba a negarlo, y quizás le envió señales confusas al uzumaki. Quizás él creyó que ella quería eso… La rubia no era estúpida, era consciente de que la habían pillado con la guardia baja, si la situación se repitiese ella sabría salir de ahí, así que en parte también fue culpa suya. Quizás sería excesivo denunciarle ante las autoridades, y bastaría con hacerle confesar. Naruto se merecía un castigo, una parte de ella se lo exigía, la exigía ir ahora mismo a su piso y reclamarle, confrontar los hechos y alcanzar un punto medio. Si, debía de ir a su piso. La rubia se vistió con rapidez, abandonando incluso su puesto de trabajo sin terminar su turno… Sakura la cubriría cuando se lo explicase.

La yamanaka se atravesó la aldea con ansia, rumbo al piso del rubio. Rezaba para que estuviese ahí y no tener que preguntar por las calles, no podría explicar por qué había abandonado su puesto de trabajo de forma coherente si alguien indagase en ello. No al menos sin revelarlo todo. Tras unos minutos, y atravesar los barrios bajos de la ciudad (en serio, ¿cómo podía preferir el uzumaki vivir ahí en lugar de en la zona de clanes? Kakashi le había ofrecido un apartamento de lujo en la mejor zona de konoha, y el rubio lo había rechazado. Según él, estaba cómodo allí, era su hogar), la yamanaka llegó al piso del rubio, un sexto de un edificio casi ruinoso. Se dispuso frente a la puerta, dispuesta a derribarla de un golpe entre gritos. Pero algo la frenó. No, eso sería… irrespetuoso… no quería faltarle el respeto a Naruto. No reparó en ese momento en lo irónico de esa forma de pensar. No, Ino simplemente tocó la puerta, y esperó pacientemente. Se alegró al oír la voz del rubio dentro, significaba que había acertado al ir allí, aunque pudo oírle hablar con alguien. Concretamente, le oyó pedirle a Hinata que abriera la puerta de la que iba. La yamanaka tensó la mandíbula, frustrada… ¿Qué hacía Hinata allí? Bueno, lo cierto es que era su novia, y que se merecía también saberlo todo… pero no podía evitar sentirse furiosa porque ella estuviese allí, a solas con el rubio, en la intimidad… se lo auto explicó muy fácilmente: con ella presente, sería mucho más difícil hacer confesar a Naruto.

-Hinata, buenas…- iba a decir Ino al oír la puerta abrirse, con ese clásico tono animado que usaba, pero se quedó cortada cuando contempló a la hyuuga. Hinata contenía el llanto, todavía a medio vestir y abotonándose su pantalón, con un gesto de pura furia, mirando a Ino como si quisiese matarla. Cohibida, la rubia tuvo que preguntar.- ¿Es… estás bien?

-Vete a la mierda…- espetó Hinata hyuuga, la tímida y noble Hinata hyuuga, sin el más mínimo tartamudeo, para terminar de ponerse su jersey y salir de allí como un mastodonte. Ino se quedó paralizada, sin entender nada de lo que había pasado.

-Ino, pasa…- anunció desde el interior del inmueble Naruto, despertando a Ino de su confusión. La rubia obedeció y entró en el lugar, impactándose por lo que veía. Naruto estaba en el fondo del pasillo principal, también a medio vestir, con su musculado torso desnudo (con ese arrebatador tatuaje de espiral que tanto llamaba la atención de Ino desde la primera vez que se lo vio en un examen médico), vestido únicamente con sus pantalones de chandal negros con rebordes naranjas. El piso era una leonera, algo habitual en Naruto, aunque la yamanaka pudo captar un olor particular… era sudor… sudor mezclado con la colonia del jinchuriki y el perfume de Hinata… solo tuvo que echar un vistazo a la mesa de la cocina, y a todos los platos regados por el suelo, para saber a qué se debía. Naruto había estado follando con la hyuuga ahí, tirándolo todo en el proceso. A pesar de sentir una furia intensa invadirla, una parte de su imaginación viajó hasta ese lugar, imaginándose sobre ella con Naruto penetrándola, y tuvo que hacer un serio esfuerzo para centrarse y apartar esa imagen de su cabeza. Aunque Naruto pareció reparar en ese sonrojo que no pudo reprimir, puesto que volvió a regalarla esa sonrisa soberbia antes de seguir hablando.- Te ofrecería algo, pero al parecer quien hizo la compra solo me dejó ramen instantáneo y leche caducada… cartones y cartones además…- se quejó conteniendo la risa, mientras la yamanaka le miraba con una ceja arqueada. Él era quien hacía la compra, esa broma no tenía sentido… sin embargo, un asunto la interesaba más que el sentido del humor de Naruto.

-No gracias…- respondió la jefa de enfermeras, cerrando la puerta tras ella. Naruto sonrió de forma más perversa cuando se fijó en cómo Ino trancó la puerta sin mirar.- ¿Qué le has hecho a Hinata?

-¿A Hinata chan? Son cosas de pareja… no sabía que venías a por cotilleos…- pinchó el ojiazul, reaccionando Ino con una mueca de enfado.

-Supongo que le contaste lo que me hiciste y por eso estaba enfadada…- dejó caer la rubia, mascando rencor en ese comentario. Naruto tuvo que reprimir la risa… estaba preciosa enfadada, con esos ojos centelleando y esos labios carnosos apretados, pero no convenía hacerla estallar… tan pronto.

-Lo… que… ¿hice?- preguntó, presentando su cara más inocente, esa cara que siempre usaba para demostrar que era un niño bueno, mientras se acercaba a la yamanaka un paso. Y, con satisfacción, pudo ver que la rubia daba uno inconscientemente hacia un lado para mantener las distancias… alejándose un poco de la puerta. Esto iba a ser divertido…

-Lo de la exploración de tu mente…- continuó Ino, respirando con algo de pesadez. Le veía mirarla con esa expresión de no haber roto un plato, una expresión muy inocente… a cualquiera le engañaría, pero a ella no, la rubia sabía que todo era una pose… pero la estaba contemplando con esos ojos azules, sin camiseta, con esa piel bronceada bañada por una fina capa de sudor post coito, y sentía su corazón acelerarse. Era de ira, tenía que ser de ira… sobre todo por lo que se le hinchó la vena de la frente cuando el rubio contestó.

-Emmm, Ino, tardaste unos segundos en explorarme, no sé de qué hablas…- Repuso Naruto con un gesto confuso mientras daba otro paso, como si fuese un cachorrito y no entendiese lo que le decían, pero no pudo reprimir ese brillo divertido en sus ojos que revelaba que se estaba aguantando la risa. Ino apretó los dientes con rabia, ¡encima se estaba riendo de ella!

-¡Asqueroso pervertido, ME REFIERO A LA VIOLACIÓN! ¡Tú me violaste!- le espetó con rabia la yamanaka, estallando en su arranque de ira. Fue con la idea de ser suave, hablarlo con diplomacia, ser respetuosa para no recibir un cast… para facilitar las cosas, pero esos gestos de fingida inocencia de Naruto estaban sacando lo peor de ella. Sin contar que, cada vez que veía esa mesa, una creciente sensación de rabia la invadía… y era rabia hacia Hinata, no hacia Naruto. ¿Acaso estaba… celosa? ¿Ella, Ino yamanaka? No pudo seguir preguntándoselo, puesto que Naruto frunció el ceño, furioso, y se aproximó hacia ella de forma decidida. Ino abrió los ojos con miedo, dando un paso para atrás para salir de ahí por la puerta… pero se encontró con una pared en lugar de la salida. ¿Cuándo se había alejado tanto de su escapatoria? Antes de que pudiese reaccionar, tenía a Naruto a centímetros, cortando su salida apoyando en la pared su musculoso brazo derecho mientras clavaba sus zafiros en los suyos.

-Lo primero… yo no te violé. Te lo repito de nuevo: no te imaginas el asco que me dan los violadores…- Ino tembló ligeramente cuando le oyó hablar con ese tono de voz tan autoritario, ese tono que usó cuando estuvieron en su paraje mental. Sentía miedo, miedo a que la hiciese daño… pero era incapaz de apartar sus ojos de los suyos, como hipnotizada. Porque también sentía excitación, excitación por tener a ese hombre a esa distancia, con ese tono de voz fuerte, esa pose autoritaria… acechándola como un depredador.- En todo caso, te diré que la que me intentó violar fuiste tú. Te pedí que no te metieses en mi mente, lo hice con educación, y a ti te dio exactamente igual, solo querías entrar… ¿te suena esa situación? Así que simplemente te pagué con tu propia medicina para que aprendieses a… respetarme.- Por un momento, Naruto dibujó una sonrisa cruel, una que hizo aguantar la respiración a la rubia.- Y, viendo cómo has llamado a mí puerta y has esperado, en lugar de berrear y golpear hasta que abro como hacéis siempre tu mejor amiga y tú cuando pasáis por aquí, me parece que ha funcionado bien…- Ino abrió los ojos con sorpresa… era cierto. Que… ¿Qué cojones le había hecho Naruto? Pero la sonrisa traviesa de Naruto la hizo omitir esa pregunta.- Y, lo segundo… tú no has venido a acusarme de nada realmente. Tú has venido aquí a acabar lo que empezamos hace unas horas…- reveló el rubio, frunciendo el ceño la yamanaka en medio de un potente sonrojo.

-Pe… pero, ¿tú estás loco? ¿A que te…?- balbuceó Ino, intentando guardar las apariencias, pero Naruto se aproximó más a ella, obligándola a apoyar su mano derecha en el torso desnudo del jinchuriki para mantener las distancias... Ojalá no lo hubiese hecho… tragó grueso al sentir la calidez del cuerpo del uzumaki, aún con esa pequeña capa de sudor, esos músculos marcados, su aliento cerca de su boca… sus piernas casi se derriten ahí mismo, y Naruto lo notó, puesto que redobló su ataque.

-Me refiero a que tú dices algo, pero envías señales radicalmente opuestas…- enunció, con un gesto confiado, olfateando ligeramente a la rubia. Ese olor le estaba excitando como nada en el mundo, olor a rosas mezclado con uno más dulzón y básico… uno que reconocía perfectamente, y que le hizo mirarla de arriba abajo con deseo.- Dices que vienes a acusar a este violador asqueroso, pero no lo hiciste cuando era el momento perfecto… si yo te violé, ¿Por qué no me acusaste ante Sakura? Yo contaba con ello… tómate como un halago que me pareciese rentable aún con pena de cárcel hacerte gritar y gemir mi nombre y darte un orgasmo…- confesó Naruto, mirándole Ino con sorpresa a los ojos, ¿él hizo todo eso a pesar de que temía que le acusase? Aún siendo un gran héroe de la hoja, la aldea no tendría piedad con la violación de la hija del líder de un gran clan… aunque realmente fuese una acusación falsa, como tenía que admitir en ese momento la yamanaka.

-Na… Naruto, yo…- intentó hablar Ino con un hilo de voz, que el uzumaki cortó de inmediato posando sus dedos suavemente sobre esos labios, y haciéndola sonrojarse por el contacto.

-Si no me has acusado de nada en público, no hay ofensa… y por tanto no habrá castigo. Y tú no has venido a por un castigo, has venido a por la otra parte de nuestro juego…- Naruto se acercó al oído de la fémina, dejándola captar su olor. La combinación de esa colonia, junto el sentir de su aliento en la oreja y cuello y esa voz grave y sexy la hizo estremecer sin remisión, estremecer de forma placentera, tanto que entreabrió los labios y no se movió un ápice.- Quieres que siga. Te habrás intentado excusar con mil preguntas ridículas, cuando solo tienes una en realidad. Si pude hacerte sentir así de bien sin tocarte… ¿Qué podría hacer con mis dedos…- Naruto pasó su mano por la suave piel del vientre descubierto de la fémina, arrancándola un gemido, y excitándose aún más el ojiazul al sentir cómo se ponía de gallina a su tacto, como si saludase a su dueño… Ino siempre vestía de manera menos recatada que el resto, y eso lo agradecía cada hombre de la hoja… ¡qué mujer!- … mis labios…- Naruto pasó cerca de los labios de la rubia para susurrar al otro oído, casi rozándolos, sintiendo su respiración agitada… la tenía a punto, y sabía por dónde continuar.- y mi…?- no concluyó esa última frase, el juego no iba de eso. No, simplemente, clavando sus zafiros en los de Ino, dirigió su mirada hacia su miembro… y la yamanaka, completamente hipnotizada, siguió su mirada con la suya. Un truco que le encantaba hacer al uzumaki, ventajas de esos ojos heredados de su padre… ¿para qué coño quieres un sharingan teniendo la mirada de Minato namikaze? Ino abrió los ojos con sorpresa al distinguir el pene de Naruto, completamente erecto, abultando en esos pantalones, dispuesto para la batalla… solo para ella. Y le parecía enorme, quizás sería por culpa del chandal… no, recordaba perfectamente lo que vio en el hospital… eso era auténtico. Su febril imaginación estalló en mil imágenes, todas con ella gimiendo, pidiendo por más mientras ese enorme pene la penetraba sin descanso. Su entrepierna clamaba por atacar, húmeda, preparada bajo su ropa interior, pero la ojiazul no estaba todavía vencida. No, debía de salir de ahí antes de que cometiese una locura… una atractiva locura…

-No… no… esto no está bien…- dijo sin convicción, intentando su lado racional imponerse a su lado más animal, un lado que prácticamente la exigía arañar esa espalda entre gemidos hasta hacerla sangrar.- Yo… yo no quiero eso, y tú me estas encerrando aquí…- Naruto arqueó ambas cejas.

-¿Te estoy reteniendo? En ese caso, eres libre…- anunció con tranquilidad, apartando su brazo de la vía de escape de la yamanaka, pero sin alejar su rostro de ella. Esos ojos azules claros le parecían demasiado atractivos como para perder detalle… azul turquesa, que se oscurecía a medida de que se acercaba a la negra pupila, y con un halo casi marrón casi amarillo rodeándolo. Color, a Naruto le encantaba el color, e Ino tenía muchísimo.- …quitaré el cerrojo que TÚ pusiste…- siguió, y sin mirar deslizó el pestillo, abriendo los ojos la fémina con sorpresa… era… era cierto, ella lo había puesto al cerrar la puerta… pe… pero era por evitar que alguien cortase esa confesión que iba a lograr de Naruto… ¿no?- … y te dejaré volver al turno del hospital que has abandonado en mitad solo para venir conmigo… no te creas que te espío, te aseguro que estaba haciendo cosas mucho más entretenidas que vigilarte hace media hora…- Ino gruñó inconscientemente al entender qué cosas eran esas… follarse a la hyuuga hasta que se quedase afónica.- …solo soy observador: tú y Sakura siempre hacéis el mismo turno, y me aseguré antes de irme del hospital de que la neurótica de mi… amiga… no iba a venir a molestarme en toda la tarde…- Ino tragó hondo… dos de dos aciertos… la había dado igual dejar su sección sin jefa de enfermeras con tal de venir a verle…

-Yo…- Ino estaba sin respuestas, si la lógica aplastante del rubio no se las había quitado, lo había hecho su estado emocional. En ese momento, solo podía concentrarse en reprimir las ganas de besar esos labios que tenía tan cerca, y la estaba costando tanto que empezaba a sudar por el acaloramiento.

-Así que tienes dos opciones… salir…- continuó Naruto ignorándola. Abrió la puerta, también sin mirar como cuando quitó el cerrojo. Le daba igual si había algún vecino pasando por ahí, solo estaba esa explosiva rubia y él. Ino miró de reojo al exterior con ansiedad… una parte de ella clamaba por huir de ahí y no volver a sacar el tema nunca más, volver a su vida aburrida e intentar olvidar lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Pero otra parte, la parte mayoritaria como podía percibir, estaba excitada como nunca ante la idea de que el uzumaki la hiciese suya contra esa misma pared donde se estaba apoyando, si era posible. Que la penetrase, la acariciase, la hiciese temblar... Con sus pupilas dilatadas, sus labios entreabiertos y sin apartarse un ápice de su depredador, volvió a mirar al uzumaki con un gesto que expresaba de todo. Frustración por no querer salir de ahí, ansiedad por la locura que cometería si se quedaba… y unas enormes ganas de hacerlo con él como si fuesen animales en celo.- …o quedarte y ser mía… toda la tarde.- ofertó, acariciando con sus manos las caderas de Ino. Y, cuando ella gimió y se aproximó más a él, contactando su pene erecto con su pelvis a través del pantalón, Naruto dibujó una sonrisa traviesa como ninguna otra.- Me lo tomaré como un si…

El rubio cerró la puerta de una patada, y se lanzó a por la yamanaka, que solo pudo reaccionar con un gemido ahogado antes de devorar esos labios. Naruto comenzó con fuerza, marcando el ritmo, y una excitada Ino intentó tomar el mando. Ella siempre llevaba el mando en sus relaciones, y allí quería que fuese igual. Pero el rubio no cedía ni un ápice, besaba sus labios con ansia. Ino comenzó a perder terreno cuando sintió la lengua del uzumaki invadiéndola, y, junto a la sensación que la producía la barba de un par de días que llevaba el uzumaki, se sentía delirar, perder totalmente el control. Su cuerpo temblaba, sudaba, intentaba contener sus gemidos mientras notaba las manos del rubio recorrerla, y se resistía por puro y simple orgullo: deseaba que Naruto la follase como había hecho con Hinata hace unas horas, pero en sus términos. No dejaba de ser un asqueroso chantajista, no le iba a dar el placer de usarla como un juguete. Entonces, sintió como el ojiazul la despojaba de su top púrpura con habilidad, e instintivamente, mordió el labio inferior del rubio con fuerza, haciéndole separarse ligeramente. Primero, Naruto mostró una mueca de sorpresa. Joder, ¿le había mordido? Pero al verla mirándole con su respiración agitada, sofocada, con su preciosa melena rubia algo despeinada y sus pechos al aire contenidos por un sujetador blanco de encaje, con un brillo de pura excitación en los ojos, su mueca cambió a una de excitación también. Parecía una fiera salvaje... Ni Madara podría frenarle ahora.

Volvió a la carga, y lo hizo con tal ímpetu que, al contactar con ella, acabaron contra la pared. Ino ahogó un grito entre sus gemidos mientras besaba los labios del rubio, y exclamó con sorpresa cuando Naruto la tomó de ambas nalgas y la elevó, obligándola a rodearle con sus firmes piernas por la cintura. De la que el rubio la llevaba a donde fuese, sentía el pene de Naruto impactar a través de la ropa con su propia intimidad, aumentando aún más su excitación, sus ganas de hacerlo… a la mierda el control, lo quería dentro ya. Pero se sorprendió cuando Naruto, en lugar de posarla en una mullida cama, lo hizo en un lugar diferente, más duro. Abrió los ojos, volviendo a gemir mientras Naruto la despojaba de su sostén y se centraba en sus pechos, lamiendo sus pezones con su lengua en movimientos circulares hasta dejarlos erectos. Estaba… estaba elevada… un momento, ¿estaba en la cocina?

-me… Aaahhh…- volvió a gemir al sentir como Naruto la mordía ligeramente el pezon izquierdo, poniéndoselo totalmente sensible, y la retiraba su falda.- ¿me has traído a la mesa de tu…?

-Es de mala educación comer en otro lugar…- comentó el rubio con un gesto travieso mientras la bajaba sus bragas blancas a juego con ese sostén que descansaba en algún lugar indeterminado del pasillo.

-Pe… pero… ahhhh… aquí lo acabas de hacer con…- se iba a quejar la yamanaka, pero Naruto se dispuso sobre ella, callándola con un beso, introduciendo su lengua de nuevo en ella mientras acariciaba su descubierto clítoris.

-La llevas mirando con hambre desde que has llegado, imaginándote lo que te haría aquí…- la susurró con un tono seductor, riéndose en un gesto soberbio, y apartando la mirada Ino con un fuerte sonrojo… ¿es que ese desgraciado la leía la mente? Se imaginaba gimiendo como una loca sobre esa mesa, gritando, sudando, como seguramente había hecho Hinata hace unos minutos basándose en lo que vio en el hospital… por kami, él solo pensar en hacérselo a Naruto donde acababa de hacerlo con su novia la excitaba como nunca… su lado pervertido era peligrosisimo, pero la conocía perfectamente y la daba lo que deseaba siempre. Como Naruto, que la estaba tocando exactamente donde ella quería en ese momento.- …y no soy quién para arruinarte tus sueños…- confesó con malicia, para comenzar a descender. Ino tembló cuando sintió al uzumaki marcar un sendero de besos hacia su intimidad, y gimió cuando introdujo sus dedos en ella, pulsando su pared exterior con firmeza. Y, cuando a todo ello se unió la lengua del ojiazul…- AHHHH, Naruto… ahhh… ahí, justo ahí… oh kami…- murmuró, acariciándose con su mano izquierda el pecho y dirigiendo su otra mano hacia esa cabellera rubia para marcarle el ritmo. La excitaba muchísimo hacer eso en ese momento. Y Naruto, mientras sorbía el clítoris de Ino y la arrancaba un sonoro gemido, tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa. Si, la permitiría eso… estaba a punto de reventársele en sus pantalones solo por verla así, con los ojos cerrados, acariciándose y gimiendo por más. Siguió con sus lamidas y con sus dedos, todo al ritmo que le marcaba la mano de Ino, hasta que la yamanaka solo pudo hacer una cosa…- NARUUuuuUhhh…- gritó, dejándose llevar por el orgasmo. Soltó todo el aire que pudo, y se estremeció cuando el rubio continuó lamiendo su espectacular corrida.

-Delicioso…- concedió, mientras terminaba de limpiarse los dedos con su boca, y la yamanaka conseguía abrir a penas los ojos y normalizar su respiración. Todavía sentía picos de placer cuando se movía, espasmos involuntarios en su cuerpo… hacia tanto que no tenía buen sexo… Estaba en el tenkai… pero la tocaba bajar de nuevo. Abrió los ojos con fuerza cuando Naruto se bajó los pantalones, quedándose hipnotizada al ver el miembro del rubio dispuesto para ella. Pulsante, firme, enorme… removió sus caderas inquieta, deseando que el uzumaki lo usase con ella, y gimió de forma contenida cuando lo frotó por fuera de su intimidad un par de veces, sobre su clítoris, preparándose para entrar en su interior. Estaba duro, muy duro… y lo quería dentro…- Pensándolo bien… antes vas a tener que atenderlo tú…- sugirió con un gesto travieso, exponiendo su miembro a Ino, que entendió enseguida el mensaje. Por Kami, lo que hiciese falta por otro orgasmo como el ultimo… iba a levantarse de la mesa para atenderlo de rodillas, pero Naruto la retuvo con una sonrisa traviesa.- Sin bajarte de la mesa, Ino…

-Ha… hai…- contestó obedientemente Ino. Normalmente se habría negado, habría llevado el mando, pero en ese lugar, con Naruto, era incapaz de conservar el raciocinio. No, solo estaba ese pene y los orgasmos que la prometía. Se dio la vuelta sobre la mesa, quedando tumbada boca abajo en dirección a Naruto. A pesar de tener el torso ligeramente elevado, sentía sus pezones erectos rozando la madera, generándola una nueva fuente de excitación. Naruto los había dejado tan sensibles que el más mínimo roce la hacia gemir. Apoyándose en su codo izquierdo, tomó el miembro del uzumaki con su mano derecha, y sin pensárselo, se lo metió en la boca. Comenzó centrándose en la cabeza del pene, moviéndose de forma pausada, mientras su mano se ocupaba del tronco. En esto tenía experiencia de sus anteriores parejas, y quería usarla toda para que el ojiazul estuviese satisfecho y siguiese con ese concierto.- Mmmmhhh… mmmhhhh…- gimió de forma amortiguada de la que le chupaba el miembro. La excitaba sentir al rubio respirar agitado, como estaba haciendo en ese momento… sentir el pene de Naruto cada vez más pétreo en su boca.

-Ahhh… por kami Ino…- gimió Naruto, sintiendo como una totalmente entregada ojiazul se introducía tres cuartos del pene en la boca, para luego seguir como antes. Joder, si ya tenía una técnica perfecta, el hecho de que gimiese ansiosa a cada movimiento le estaba destrozando. Ya venía "tocado" del orgasmo de la rubia, que le había dejado al borde de penetrarla sin más trámites, pero el que se mostrase tan ansiosa de él que con chuparle el miembro disfrutase le tenía en su limite.- Sigue así… más rápido…- pidió, acariciando su pelo con dulzura, y la yamanaka asintió con ganas, completamente entregada, para continuar como le había dicho el rubio. El uzumaki cerró los ojos, sosteniendo a la yamanaka de su coleta para que no pudiese apartarse.- Ahora trágatelo todo…- la yamanaka gimió ansiosa, y entonces recibió la corrida del rubio de lleno en su garganta. Ino se sintió estremecer, excitada de nuevo hasta su limite, mientras la simiente de Naruto se depositaba en su boca y la obligaba a tragar una y otra vez hasta casi atragantarse. Por kami, era muchísima… Naruto se tendría que haber quedado seco tras esto… y eso la hacía temer quedarse sin lo mejor de la tarde… sentir ese enorme pene en su interior, penetrándola hasta el fondo. Pero, en cuanto Naruto la liberó su pelo para que pudiese apartarse y terminó de lamer la punta para dejarla reluciente, pudo observar que Naruto no iba a fallar en eso. Su pene estaba perfecto, más cuando la yamanaka lo siguió acariciando y miró al rubio con un gesto de excitación, con esa mirada furiosa y ansiosa que tanto adoraba el uzumaki.- Ven aquí.- ordenó el ojiazul, y Ino obedeció gustosa. Se irguió sobre la mesa, disponiéndose sobre sus rodillas, y volvió a devorar los labios del rubio, que la levantó como si no pesase nada, para mayor excitación de la yamanaka.

-Na… naru… onegai…- rogó en medio del ósculo, sintiendo su entrepierna arder clamando atención, y Naruto sonrió. Si ella estaba así, ¿Cómo creía que estaba él tras ver a ese monumento de mujer rogarle (literalmente) por más? La bajó de sus brazos, poniéndola de frente a la mesa mientras la besaba el cuello y ella gemía con los ojos cerrados. La abrió las piernas, aún apoyadas en el suelo, disponiéndose a la altura perfecta… y sin más preámbulos se introdujo en ella.- NARUUUUUU…- exclamó la yamanaka, volviendo a correrse tras sentir al miembro de Naruto introducirse en ella hasta el fondo. Lo llevaba deseando desde el momento en que vio a Naruto follando en esa camilla del hospital, y el juego previo la había dejado en tal límite que bastó una sola penetración para hacerla llegar a su extasis.

-Así que te basta un solo empujón para correrte con mi amigo eh…- la susurró malicioso el uzumaki, mientras Ino todavía gemía de forma amortiguada y respiraba de forma agitada, aferrada como podía en los bordes de la mesa con sus manos.- Pues lo de ahora te va a encantar…- la prometió, abriendo de nuevo los ojos la yamanaka cuando el rubio comenzó con su vaivén de cadera.

Naruto no podía estar más excitado, notaba a la ojiazul apretarle su miembro como nunca por el placer, gemir con esa voz angelical por más. Mordió el cuello de Ino, arrancándola un grito de sorpresa en medio del sexo… y aumentando el volumen de sus gemidos, y la tomó de su coleta de nuevo con suavidad para obligarla a erguir más el tronco. Así tendría mejor ángulo. Podría haberlo pedido… pero, viendo cómo sintió su pene aún más apretado, había acertado al hacerlo así. Mientras, Ino era un mar de sensaciones. La mayoría placenteras, y al máximo nivel, aunque la voz de la razón intentó intervenir. Joder, estaba haciéndolo sobre una mesa de cocina… y sin protección ni nada, se había entregado por completo. Con ninguno anterior había acabado así, ¿Qué la ocurría? Pero entonces se fijó en un espejo cercano del salón, uno que ofrecía una perspectiva de ambos desde el frente de la fémina. Se pudo ver a si misma con la cabeza y tronco elevados al obedecer la orden de Naruto, gimiendo, sudada y despeinada, con un fuerte sonrojo en su rostro. Pudo ver cómo la varonil mano izquierda del jinchuriki acariciaba sus pechos, jugando con sus pezones con maestría, aumentando su placer. Y, sobre todo, pudo ver al propio Naruto, devorando su cuello… ese cuerpo musculoso, esos brazos fuertes… ese tatuaje en el vientre, dandole un aspecto de chico malo… por kami, estaba perdida…

-Más naru, MAAAAS…- gritó entre gemidos, aumentando su volumen y cadencia, y moviendo sus caderas al unísono con las embestidas del rubio. Una sonrisa maliciosa surgió de Naruto entre tanto gemido propio.

-Como digas…- la volvió a susurrar, con ese tono grave, aumentando aún más sus golpes de cadera. Ino siguió gimiendo, sintiendo como ese hombre iba a partirla en dos de seguir así… ojalá lo hiciese, estaba a punto… Naruto rodeó su cuello de forma suave con su brazo, inmovilizándola, disponiendo su otra mano en la cadera de la fémina para asegurarse de que no se moviese lo más mínimo.- Y como castigo por llamarme asqueroso pervertido antes…- comenzó a anunciar, y no hizo falta que completase lo que iba a decir, puesto que Ino abrió los ojos con terror.

-N… ahhhh… NO… DENTRO NO… ahhh kami… ONEGAI…- pudo balbucear, aunque su interior apretó aún más fuerte ante la idea de sentir el semen de Naruto inundar con su calidez su interior, descontrolando aún más a Naruto.

-No estás… ahhhh…. en posición de negociar… AHHHHHH…- gimió, llenándola con su simiente… y haciéndola también a ella explotar de placer.

-No NARUUUUUUU, AAAAAHHHHHHHH…- gritó con fuerza en un espectacular gemido, víctima del orgasmo más potente de su vida, uno que la hizo incluso poner los ojos en blanco y quedarse mirando al infinito con la boca abierta. Dios, había follado antes, y con hombres bastante versados… pero nada como esto… sentía sus piernas temblar, sus pezones todavía rozando la mesa y arrancándola más gemidos, su piel de gallina… Cayó sobre la mesa, y, mientras respiraba con fuerza con los ojos cerrados, sintió como Naruto la apartaba el cabello del rostro con suavidad y volvía a besar sus labios con cariño. Ella contestó gustosa, agradeciendo ese detalle, para luego sentarse un agitado Naruto en una silla cercana, totalmente desnudo, resoplando. Ino necesitó unos minutos para recuperarse, saber dónde estaba, recordar cómo se llamaba… pero, en cuanto su lado racional volvió a poder hablar, miró al uzumaki con una mezcla de culpa e indignación.-Naruto…- Ino necesitó unos segundos para serenarse, afrontando lo que acababa de hacer. Se había acostado con Naruto… no, mejor dicho, Naruto la había follado hasta hacerla pedir piedad. Lo primero no implicaría disfrutarlo necesariamente, y vaya que si lo había disfrutado… todavía no se podía mover, tumbada sobre esa mesa esperaba a que sus piernas recuperasen las energías necesarias para huir. Se sentía miserablemente, culpable, y por miles de razones… ¿Cómo había podido caer en esa trampa? ¿Cómo habían acabado las cosas así? ¿Cómo podía provocarle tanto… deseo… tanta hambre… Naruto como para acabar teniendo sexo salvaje en un pisucho de los barrios bajos, sobre la mesa de una cocina? Aunque algo apremiaba más, como pudo sentir cuando tembló ligeramente al notarlo escurrirse de su intimidad.- Co… ¿Cómo has podido correrte dentro de mi? Estás… ¿estas loco? Podrías embarazarme…

-Serían unos niños rubios preciosos…- La yamanaka le miró con ganas de asesinarle por bromear con eso.- Venga Ino…- contestó Naruto con una sonrisa satisfecha, también recuperando el aliento, aunque mucho menos afectado… ventajas de tener una energía infinita.- ¿te crees que soy estúpido? Sé que te enseñaron en las clases de baa chan a usar el chakra para evitar embarazos no deseados, te repito que me gusta aglutinar información útil aunque no lo parezca… realmente me lo has dicho porque te excitaba gritármelo y que yo aún así lo hiciese, prácticamente me estrangulaste ahí abajo en ese instante…- comentó el jinchuriki con jocosidad, apartando la vista Ino con furia, sonrojándose.

-Pe… pero, ¿y las ETS?- intentó salvar su orgullo la fémina. Con el viaje que le había dado, Naruto debía de tener una experiencia abrumadora, y eso aumentaba mucho el riesgo de que la pegase algo… pero Naruto arqueó una ceja con ironía.

-Ino, todo lo que sé lo he aprendido leyendo las novelas de mi padrino, observando y dejándome llevar por mí instinto… en realidad, solo he estado con dos mujeres en mi vida… una eres tú…- confesó el uzumaki, sorprendiendo a la yamanaka… ¿la había hecho correrse tres veces, y dejado en ese estado, sin apenas experiencia?- … y la otra dudo enormemente que haya estado con más hombres…- añadió con un tono divertido, cayendo la yamanaka en ese detalle y sintiéndose aún más culpable.

-Joder, es verdad… le acabas de poner los cuernos a Hinata… conmigo… es mi amiga…- se reprendió a si misma, aunque su pesar irónicamente venía más por otra parte afectada. Sakura JAMÁS la perdonaría esto, Naruto era un pilar maestro en su vida, puede que le tratase… así de raro… y que estuviese con Sasuke, pero la rubia no era tonta. Sakura no apartaba su mirada de Naruto cuando él no miraba, siempre hablaba de él, estaba más atenta a sus necesidades que a las de Sasuke… estaba clarísimo… y había prometido no volver a hacerla sufrir por temas de amores. En cuanto se enterase de esto, quedaría destrozada…- Soy una estúpida, una mala persona, una put…

-No sigas…- la interrumpió Naruto con un gesto serio. Los ojos de Ino habían comenzado a aguarse, y al uzumaki no le apetecía arruinar esta perfecta sesión de sexo así. Suspiró… tocaba actuar…- Mira, todo lo que te preguntas puede tener una explicación, una que te exculpe…- la ojiazul le miró atenta, deseando que Naruto la aliviase ese sufrimiento moral.- Quizás, al acceder a tu mente, revisé tus gustos… lo que te excita, lo que no… y lo esté usando para seducirte. Quizás sea por eso por lo que deliras cuando te toco, por lo que necesites verme…

-E… ¿en serio?- preguntó la yamanaka, sintiendo un extraño alivio. Si era así, todo tenía solución…- Pu… pues acaba con esto y…- Naruto volvió a interrumpirla, esta vez negando suavemente.

-Me parece que eso no va a ser posible… de momento.- Ino le miró suplicante, pero Naruto no dio su brazo a torcer.- Me lo acabo de pasar como nunca en mi vida, y tú… diría "creo", pero sería falsa humildad… sé que también.- Ino no pudo evitar apretar la mandíbula… como para negarlo, todavía temblaba y estaba ahí tumbada normalizando su respiración…- Así que yo voy a continuar con esto. Por supuesto, puedes negarte, solo tienes que decirme que no quieres y yo no haré nada… pero dudo enormemente que puedas dejar de pensar en mis manos… mis labios… y por supuesto, en Naruto jr. Así que, hasta que me aburra de ti, creo que… eres mía.- sentenció con esa sonrisa arrogante, disparando la ira de la rubia. Pero, ¿quién cojones se creía que era? ¿Se creía que iría a su llamada como un puto perrito faldero? Su mueca de enfado hizo a Naruto sonreír… si ya estaba guapa enfadada de normal, enfadada con esa fina capa de sudor y sin poder ocultar ese brillo de satisfacción de sus ojos estaba arrebatadora, por eso le gustaba picarla. La ojiazul, en su terquedad, intentó levantarse para buscar su ropa e irse, pero trastabilló al estar todavía sus piernas sobrecargadas de esa sesión de sexo previa. Temió caerse y hacerse daño, pero algo la sostuvo.

-Qu… ¿Qué haces?- preguntó ligeramente sonrojada al verse en los fuertes brazos de Naruto. Iba a gritar que la soltase, pero se detuvo al sentir el calor que desprendía… se sentía cómoda. Sin contar que, como la soltase, acabaría en ese suelo tan sucio… Por lo tanto, se aferró a los hombros y cuello del jinchuriki, dejándose abrazar y cubrir por sus fuertes brazos.

-Ino, no estás en condiciones de salir a la calle ahora…- explicó conteniendo la risa Naruto, mientras se dirigía al interior del piso.- …apenas te tienes en pie, estás sudada, tu ropa está en paradero desconocido… no, ahora vamos a mi cama, descansas unas horas y me odias luego…- ofreció, y la yamanaka no pudo evitar quedarse callada. Era justo lo que necesitaba… la única razón que la obligaba a resistirse era la vergüenza y el orgullo, y no aumentaría por descansar allí. En cambio, si lo haría si la descubrían saliendo del piso de Naruto sin sus bragas… Llegaron a la habitación del rubio, y Naruto la depositó con cuidado en el colchón, en lugar de tirarla ahí de mala manera como se esperaba la fémina en su enfado. Y, para mayor confusión, el rubio se tumbó a su lado, envolviéndola con su brazo para darla calor en su desnudez. Ino se sonrojó de nuevo, no se esperaba esa atención, aunque lo agradecía… Naruto era cálido, y por tanto muy agradable de abrazar… tanto que la rubia no pudo evitar rodearle del pecho con un brazo, y envolver su pierna con su firme muslo. Naruto sonrió satisfecho al sentir esos pechos juntarse a su torso, y esa piel tan suave fundirse con la suya. Tras unos segundos preguntándoselo mentalmente, la fémina decidió hablar.

-Na… naru…- el rubio la miró de reojo, tumbado boca arriba, prestándola atención mientras que con su mano la apartaba un mechón rebelde de cabello de su rostro.- Po… ¿Por qué te quedas aquí conmigo? Ya… ya has conseguido todo lo que quieres de mí…- declaró con vergüenza, aunque aferrándose más al uzumaki. La yamanaka ya había estado antes con otros… capullos, por así llamar al rubio… bueno, obviamente no tanto como el uzumaki, el rey de los capullos de mierda, pero si parecidos en lo básico… prometer hasta haberla metido y, una vez dentro, olvidar lo prometido… cuantas malas experiencias tuvo que pasar hasta descubrir cómo calarlos. Y ojalá hubiese prestado más atención, quizás así habría evitado acabar… así. Pero el rubio solamente aspiró su pelo para quedarse con su olor y cerró los ojos.

-Todo no. Ahora me apetece descansar contigo.- se excusó el ojiazul, para luego añadir con seriedad…- Además, no soy de esos. Te trataré como una fiera en la cama, o como una puta si es lo que te pone, pero fuera… me conviene cuidarte un poco…- confesó con tranquilidad, y siguió con los ojos cerrados mientras la yamanaka se ponía a pensar. Estaba a gusto en ese momento, incluso temía quedarse dormida oyendo el latir pausado del corazón del ojiazul, y el problema no era tan grave si el rubio no abría la boca delante de su novia o Sakura. Podía pensar en una salida, una forma de liberarse de ese control mental de Naruto y recuperar las riendas de su vida… fingirse controlada por el uzumaki hasta poder escapar. Si, solo necesitaba discreción del ninja de color naranja… un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal al pensar en que dependía de que el "boca chancla" de Naruto mantuviese el pico cerrado.

-Na… Naruto… aceptaré todo esto… pe… pero tú tienes que prometerme que no le dirás nada a Sakura…

-No fastidies… yo que iba a sugerirla un trio para ver si se la quita lo amargo…- bromeó de nuevo, dandole una ligera palmada Ino mientras se sonrojaba. Su imaginación había representado lo que acababa de hacer en la mesa de la cocina… pero incluyendo también a su mejor amiga. Kami santo, de eso nada…- Auch… vale, sin problemas, queda prometido.- dijo con rapidez el rubio, sin abrir los ojos ni borrar esa sonrisa divertida del rostro.

-Ni tampoco a Hinata… cuando hables con ella y se le pase el enfado… ¿Qué la pasó por cierto?- preguntó, dejándose llevar por su lado cotilla. Hinata siendo agresiva, y enfadada, era algo único… ¡tenía que saber la causa! Ya pensaría en su terrible situación luego, ahora, abrazada desnuda al musculoso cuerpo de Naruto, era el momento de resolver ese misterio.

-Te lo prometo también… y sobre lo de Hinata… son cosas de pareja, pero te voy a proponer algo…- sugirió con un tono travieso el ojiazul, para abrir los ojos y mirar la hora en su despertador de rana.-… no sé cómo he logrado perder mi virginidad con relojes como este…- Ino tuvo que reprimir una risa ante ese comentario… ella también se lo preguntaba.- quedan dos horas para la reunión del consejo de clanes… ¿Qué te parece si dormimos un poco, nos duchamos y vamos allí? Te prometo que lo entenderás todo…

Por supuesto, la yamanaka aceptó, aunque de mala gana por tener que esperar, y sorprendiéndose de que esa reunión tuviese que ver con Naruto, que no tenía ni derecho a acudir allí… durmieron un poco, pudo ducharse y asearse mínimamente, y salieron con tiempo en dirección a la torre hokage, donde se celebraba la reunión prevista. El hokage, kakashi hatake, la había convocado por sorpresa esa mañana, por lo que era un misterio el asunto a tratar. A la rubia la mosqueó un poco que el uzumaki insistiese en que fuesen separados, y, una vez allí, la ignorase completamente, como si no hubiesen estado follando como locos hace unas horas, aunque lo entendió al pensar que el jinchuriki solo estaba evitando las sospechas de los allí presentes… antes de lo de ese día, Ino y Naruto no tenían apenas contacto, hubiese sido sospechoso que ahora llegasen juntos y hablasen… además, como si tuviese algo que hablar con él realmente, era su puta rehén… También la sorprendió que, al llegar el uzumaki, rehuyese a un furibundo hiashi e ignorase completamente a sus compañeros de equipo, que habían asistido como representantes de los clanes haruno y uchiha, para sentarse solo. Pudo ver a Sakura prácticamente echar humo por las orejas al ser tratada como un fantasma por Naruto… de nuevo… y solo la llegada del hokage y la mano de Sasuke sosteniéndola impidieron que le montase un espectáculo al jinchuriki.

Con la llegada de rokudaime hokage, cada uno de los representantes de clanes procedieron a sentarse en una gran mesa ovalada de madera, con el símbolo de la hoja grabado en medio, y la sombra del fuego presidiendo y escoltado por los ancianos consejeros. Los clanes ninja y civiles más importantes tomaron asiento, acomodándose Ino en el sillón yamanaka. Su padre había comenzado a cederla esta serie de responsabilidades, entrenándola para dirigir el clan en un futuro cercano, y ella se encontraba orgullosa de ello. Además, tenía a su derecha a Sakura, aunque en ese momento no pudiese dirigirla la mirada por la culpa… bueno, y porque la haruno miraba con tal ira al uzumaki que casi podría quemarlo, ignorando incluso a su silencioso novio uchiha, que la contemplaba enfadado. Naruto estaba sentado en el extremo contrario del hokage, sitio reservado a los invitados. Todavía era gennin, no tenía derecho a acudir y a asumir el vacío asiento uzumaki hasta que ascendiese, y solo podía estar presente por disposición expresa del hokage, como era el caso. Ino se preocupó al verlo tenso, con la mirada gacha, claramente triste y solo levantando la mirada para cruzarla con el hokage con ¿furia?... ¿Qué le estaría pasando? Fuese lo que fuese, no pareció ser la única en caer en ello. Prácticamente toda la mesa le miraba de reojo, confusa. Salvo Hiashi, que no apartaba su vista del hokage con un gesto más hosco que de costumbre… y eso significaba MUCHO enfado, normalmente hiashi no cambiaba nunca de gesto…

-Buenas tardes…- intervino un sereno Kakashi, aunque se estuviese preguntando el por qué de esas miradas y actuar del rubio… supuestamente no debería de estar así… y tampoco se explicaba por qué hiashi le miraba con aún más severidad…- El motivo de la reunión de hoy es breve, no nos arrebatará mucho tiempo. Normalmente se dirimiría en una reunión privada, pero como es un asunto de interés nacional, he creído conveniente convocar a este honorable consejo…- todos los allí presentes asintieron, satisfechos por la introducción. Kakashi miró a Naruto, que no apartaba la vista del suelo con humillación.- Naruto uzumaki tiene unas palabras que decir…

-Ho… hokage sama…- dijo el rubio, con un tono de voz triste, y sin apartar sus ojos centelleando por la rabia del hokage.- ¿podría al menos permitirme tener antes una reunión en privado con el clan afectado?- preguntó con indignación, estallando en murmullos la sala. Todos se preguntaban por el raro actuar del uzumaki, y el hokage iba a intervenir para calmar al rubio, pero antes lo hicieron los consejeros.

-Vamos uzumaki san, no hay razón para posponer esto… simplemente anúncielo.- pidieron, o más bien ordenaron, los sabios ancianos. Ya estaban al tanto del motivo de la reunión, no en vano les había informado el hokage de la reunión que mantuvo esa mañana con el jinchuriki y héroe de la hoja, y no entendían por qué tanta parafernalia. Era solo anunciarlo y ya está. Sin embargo, Naruto sostuvo la mirada a kakashi con furia, y el hokage se mantuvo imperturbable. Estaba extrañado por el actuar del rubio, pero no podía montar una escena ahí, era el hokage de konoha y estaba en ejercicio de su función, y menos después de obligar a cada representante de los grandes clanes a acudir. Sin contar que no entendía esa reacción de Naruto, no iba a cortarlo todo para que su estudiante dijese alguna de sus estupideces con un dattebayo…

-Está bien…- suspiró derrotado el rubio, para luego dirigirle una humilde reverencia a hiashi hyuuga, una que sorprendió al hokage y a los amigos cercanos del rubio, que no estaban acostumbrado a ver esos gestos tan… educados… en Naruto.- Hubiese preferido hablarlo con usted en privado previamente con el debido respeto, Hyuuga sama, pero no tengo más remedio…- el rubio se pausó unos dramáticos segundos, atrayendo aún más si cabía la atención de los allí presentes. Sobre todo porque hiashi asintió satisfecho dentro de su enfado al gesto del ojiazul, y el uzumaki mantuvo después una mirada de furia hacia el imperturbable hokage, que por culpa de su sombrero y máscara no podía mostrar su obvia confusión.- de… debo anunciar la ruptura de mi compromiso con Hinata hyuuga… de mutuo acuerdo…- toda la sala estalló en gritos de asombro, sobre todo porque Naruto había dicho entre dientes esa última parte. La pareja de Naruto y Hinata era la comidilla de la aldea, una pareja destinada a un matrimonio casi real, no en vano eran el príncipe del remolino y la princesa de las dos lunas. En algunos casos, como el de Sakura, incluso se escucho un "¿QUÉ?" de furia e indignación a todo volumen. Aunque Ino, en su interior, era la más sorprendida. Ahora entendía la reacción de la hyuuga en el piso, y la tranquilidad del rubio al ponerla los cuernos… habían roto su relación antes. Pero, no contento con ese maremagnum de reacciones que contemplaba el helado hokage junto a los extrañados consejeros (que miraban a su líder preguntándose si tenía algo que ver), Naruto decidió dar la puntilla.- …y mi apertura a propuestas matrimoniales como heredero del poder de Kurama no kitsune y de los clanes uzumaki y namikaze.- y aquí, ya sí que si, la sala estalló en el más absoluto caos.

* * *

 **angron11 uso cliffhanger! Es superefectivo...**

 **Vale, después de este mal chuste, espero que no me respondan solo los grillos xD la trama se complica, os dije que naruto no esta aqui de vacaciones, tiene un plan, y nada mas librarse del hospital ha empezado a moverlo. Y son vitales en ese plan Hinata y Sakura, aunque otra pieza se le ha colado con fuerza...**

 **... Ino. Esa rubia le complica los planes, y sin quererlo... es que el rubio no puede parar de pensar en ella. Lo vais a ver a lo largo del fic: naruto tendrá lemmon con otras mujeres, pero siempre pensara en la rubia. Es como droga para el. Y en el caso de la rubia... veis que quiere alejarse, pero no puede... como para hacerlo, despues del santo viaje que ha tenido hoy... Y es curioso ese final de lemmon no, con naruto siendo... naruto. Quien sabe, a lo mejor hay esperanza para ese rubio...**

 **Y os lo dejo aqui, que estoy inspirado para la oscuridad en ti y quiero aprovecharlo! en cuanto pueda vuelvo, hasta entonces os dejo con la aldea pegandose por casar a sus hijas con el rubio (biju+ genes legendarios+ contactos de naruto+ pelo rubio... hasta le ofreceran hombres XD). un saludo y nos leemos.**


	4. Chica mala

Cap3: chica mala

 **Buenas! aqui con otro capitulo mas de "eres mia", hoy tenemos bastante del plan del rubio... y mas lemmon, que os creiais que iba a meterlos xD Me alegra el seguimiento que esta teniendo este naruino, quiero daros las gracias antes de nada, espero que os siga gustando tanto como a mi escribirlo... un saludo y pasamos a los review:**

 **sebastiantutu:** hola! Restauracion de clanes? para que pasar por ese papeleo cuando puede hacer lo que le de la gana sin avisar... xD Sobre Sakura... recibirá su merecido, no lo dudes, hoy tienes un buen par de ZASCAS, y en un futuro recibira mas atencion... ¿no te parece que nauto la tiene en sus planes para algo? Un saludo y disfruta!

PD: si fuese este mi unico fic, podria, pero tengo ya cuatro criaturitas activas XD hago lo que puedo xD

 **Marishka16:** saludos! si, buscaba impactar con ese momento, yo tb me quede extrañado al escribirlo intentando imaginar su expresión xD a ver, a mi como pj no me desagrada, pero me parece que no maduro como pj, se quedo en un elemento fanservice (sumisa, mucho pecho, desmayos continuos). Por supuesto, como pareja de naruto no la veo, basicamente porque a naruto no le queda bien una mujer florero. Pero en esta obra... ¿te parece que naruto ha acabado de... usarla? Hoy tendras mas pistas! un saludo, disfruta!

 **Darck Master:** hola! me alegra que te guste, hoy tienes más! un saludo!

 **Guest:** buenas! me alegra que te guste, y tranquilo/a, habra UNO que tocara a Ino... y te aseguro que no lo pasara bien... No te digo mas, disfruta y un saludo!

 **Kirito720:** hola! pues si, naruto ha soltado la bomba xD Te diria lo que va a hacer, pero seria hacerte spoiler, tu dime que opinas tras lo de hoy. Me encanta que todos deis por sentado que naruto va a dejar escaparse un bocado tan suculento como la hyuuga XD

Y con el rubio... digamos que tiene un plan y cero escrúpulos, y tiene a kurama de apoyo, hoy vas a ver mas. Un saludo y disfruta!

 **Cristy Noara:** A sus ordenes! Disfruta y un saludo! :P

 **Tokipelto:** saludos! Pues si, los lemmon aqui buscan transmitir muchisimo mas que un momento pajero, sobre todo sibre la forna de ser y decpensar del rubio. Son muchos detalles, estate atento ;)

Y lo has calcado con hinata, digamos que no es todo como parece y los hyuuga van a moverse... y el hokage tambien. Y en medio estara el rubio... Aqui tienes mas, un saludo!

 **Leonelj5:** buenas! pues si, alv, aqui tienes la conti xD, un saludo!

 **Honter11:** hola! me alegra que te guste, hoy tienes mas naruino! Y sobre ese trio... como metas a hinata en la misma cama que Ino, la ahorca xD sin contar que naruto es muuuuy celoso con la rubia, solo la puede tocar el, lo veras en un futuro! un saludo y disfruta!

* * *

-aaaaaaaaaaa- personaje hablando

- _aaaaaaaaaaa_ \- personaje pensando

\- **aaaaaaaaaaa** \- ser sobrenatural hablando

\- **_aaaaaaaaaaa_** \- ser sobrenatural pensando

RENUNCIA DE DERECHOS: ¿en serio os imagináis a kishimoto escribiendo un Lemmon? Acabarían todos rogándole sexo a Sasuke mientras el uchiha hace su hmpf característico… no, ni el mundo de Naruto me pertenece, ni mis historias le pertenecen a kishimoto. Dos mundos separados, y yo cuál parásito usando una buena idea para lanzar las mías, nada más. Aunque también es cierto que yo le hago publicidad con estas cosas…

* * *

En el despacho del hokage de la hoja se estaba a punto de desatar el infierno. Un infierno creado por un solo hombre: uzumaki Naruto. Nadie se esperaba ese anuncio, nadie estaba preparado, ni tan siquiera el hokage, ni tan siquiera los amigos del uzumaki. Primero, Naruto rompe su relación con Hinata hyuuga contra todo pronóstico. Luego, lo anuncia ante todo el consejo, eliminando cualquier posibilidad de arreglar esa situación en la intimidad. Y después, para redondear, declara que está abierto a propuestas matrimoniales. Si, PROPUESTAS, en plural. Y claro, con todo ello no hizo otra cosa que abrir las puertas del averno. La política de clanes ninja se centraba en dos aspectos: el asesinato selectivo, denegado por la paz mundial… y los matrimonios. Enlaces con ninja poderosos, formas de mejorar la estirpe de un clan gracias a sus descendientes. El clan fuerte adquiría una forma de ampliar sus miembros, y de incluso mejorar la herencia genética de sus vástagos; el débil, un poderoso aliado e influencia, y quizás algún derecho sobre los vástagos más jóvenes. Eran comunes los matrimonios concertados, los arreglos desde la cuna para asegurarse esa influencia y poder, y raro era el shinobi destacado que llegaba soltero a los veinte años…

Pero el caso de Naruto era diferente: para empezar, el último descendiente conocido del clan uzumaki, un clan milenario con unas habilidades envidiadas por cualquier otra estirpe ninja. Conocimientos avanzados de Fuinjutsu gracias a su herencia física, un arte muy codiciado en cada nación shinobi; y unas reservas de chakra abismales junto al kekkei genkai de las cadenas de diamantina que podían desarrollar las mujeres del remolino gracias a su herencia genética, una habilidad capaz de contener a un biju incluso. A eso había que añadir que este último uzumaki era un héroe de guerra, un hombre de probado valor, admirado en el mundo entero. No había corte ni palacio en el que no se hubiesen oído sus hazañas, lo cual le hacía gozar de una inmensa influencia. Naruto tenía una habitación reservada en el palacio de cada daimyo, con todo lo que tuviese en gana pedir. Y, por si todo eso era poco, este influyente uzumaki contaba con un aliado inmejorable: los biju. Cada bestia con cola confiaba y obedecía a Naruto uzumaki, llevando dentro incluso al más poderoso de todos, Kurama no kitsune. El clan que emparentase con Naruto ganaría además relación con esos seres mágicos, y por tanto acceso a kekkei genkai impensables… el fuego azul del nibi, la arena del shobi, la lava del yonbi… En resumidas cuentas: si Naruto tenía frío, el mundo entero estornudaba.

Y por eso era tan importante su matrimonio y enlace. El consejo, tras la guerra, se reunió en secreto con el recién nombrado Kakashi para tratar ese problema. Naruto DEBÍA de enlazarse con una kunoichi de konoha, no podían permitir que le "cazase" una kunoichi extranjera. Sasuke, aún con su rinnegan, no era tan importante: ese ojo púrpura no era hereditario supuestamente, y realmente podía trasladarse sin problema en caso de que el uchiha… recayese en sus viejas costumbres. Sin contar que parecía atado a la hoja gracias a su novia, Sakura haruno. Pero… ¿Cómo le explicas al daimyo del país del fuego (que admiraba al clan uzumaki con fervor), a las otras grandes naciones (en especial a lord kazekage, íntimo amigo del rubio), a la población (que besaba el suelo donde pisaba el ojiazul) y a las 9 bestias con cola un "accidente" de Naruto? No, las técnicas tradicionales de "tonto el último, y siempre puede ocurrir una desgracia que solucione el problema" no eran aplicables aquí. Los clanes amenazaban con un conflicto institucional grave, todos querían emparentar con el uzumaki: los yamanaka, los nara, los hyuuga… y, como todos atacasen a la vez, podrían mostrarle al ojiazul la verdad, que en esos momentos era un trozo de carne. Así que Kakashi ordenó un alto el fuego indefinido: puesto que Naruto no era de los que accederían a tener una mujer de cada clan en un harem, y no podían imponer a un clan sobre el otro, dejarían que el uzumaki eligiese limpiamente, controlando con su rango sus desplazamientos al extranjero para evitar que recibiese ofertas de fuera. Y, dentro de esta carrera silenciosa, el clan hyuuga parecía haberse impuesto, para extasis de hiashi… hasta ahora. Ahora volvía a abrirse la veda…

-Naruto, por el amor de kami…- se lamentó el hokage, agarrándose de los pelos ligeramente. Había llevado de inmediato al uzumaki a su despacho, antes de que fuese enterrado en invitaciones de los clanes a "cenar en presencia de sus hijas", y ahora se encontraba charlando frente a frente con él. Bueno, y con sus dos otros ex alumnos, ni la puerta más robusta hubiese detenido a Sakura, que miraba a Naruto con pura ira y solamente no le golpeaba porque estaba delante el hokage… y cada vez parecía importarla menos. Sasuke había llegado acompañando a su novia, también bastante enfadado, aunque en este caso más con la haruno que con el indiferente Naruto, que en ese momento se rascaba la nuca despreocupadamente, sin reparar en lo que acababa de pasar al parecer. Su alumno debía de odiarle, porque en vaya lío le acababa de meter…- ¿se puede saber qué has hecho?

-No hablaré si no es en presencia del equipo 10…- repuso Naruto, y el hokage y sus compañeros de equipo arquearon una ceja… ¿estaba bromeando? ¿Qué tenía que ver el equipo Ino-Shika-Cho aquí?

-¿¡Quieres dejar de bromear baka!? ¡Acabas de dejar a Hinata! ¿Se puede saber qué bicho te ha picado?- preguntó una furiosa Sakura, temiéndose que alguna lagarta le hubiese influenciado, y poniéndose casi incandescente cuando Naruto ni se dignó a mirarla.

-He dicho que no hablaré hasta que esté presente el equipo 10, una vez lo esté, contestaré lo que queráis.- anunció, y se cruzó de brazos con un gesto serio. El hokage suspiró, entendiendo que no obtendría nada de su díscolo discípulo hasta que estuviese presente ese equipo, así que mandó llamar al equipo 10 para poder solucionar a tiempo este entuerto… todavía estaba a tiempo de camuflarlo como un error de entendimiento o una negociación matrimonial muy agresiva del rubio, y mantener así el compromiso con los hyuuga… Tras unos minutos, entraron por la puerta unos confundidos Shikamaru, Chouji e Ino, que no sabían bien qué hacían ahí. Ino en particular se encontraba casi muerta de la curiosidad… y también muerta de la ira, puesto que Naruto seguía sin cruzar ni una mirada con ella. Vale que tenía que guardar las apariencias pero… ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan capullo?- Bien, ahora que estamos todos, pregunte lo que quiera Kakashi sensei.- Anunció con serenidad Naruto, procediendo un abrumado hokage a hacer la pregunta obvia.

-Naruto, ¿se puede saber qué ha pasado en esa reunión?- Todos asintieron, ¡esa era la pregunta del millón! Sakura clavó sus jades en Naruto inquisitivamente… ¿habría conocido a otra mujer? Como fuese así le iba a faltar tierra para volar a esa buscona arrastrada…

-Pues que he roto con Hinata, creo que lo expliqué bien, ¿no?- preguntó con un gesto inocente Naruto.

-Joder, eso ya lo he visto, pero ¿no podías haberlo hecho en privado en lugar de delante de cada clan de konoha?- preguntó Kakashi con ansiedad, rascándose la nuca Naruto con un gesto despreocupado.

-No sabía que iba a causar tanto revuelo dattebayo…- respondió el rubio, dándose el hokage, el resto del equipo 7, Shikamaru y chouji un golpe en la frente al ver que, como siempre, Naruto no sumaba dos neuronas… Mientras, Ino arqueó una ceja… ella sabía que Naruto tuvo tiempo de sobra para evitar ese escándalo, y que incluso parecía tenerlo planeado, pero no podía ni quería decir nada… solo iba a observar, a ver si entendía más al rubio y su extraño comportamiento.- Aunque claro, por eso Kurama me pidió que te lo dijese en privado… ¡la culpa es tuya Kakashi sensei, que no me dejaste decírtelo a parte cuando te lo pedí dattebayo!- Acusó Naruto, dibujándose una inmensa gota de sudor en el hokage.

-¡No era el momento de suspender la reunión! Aunque, si llego a saber lo que ibas a hacer, te habría recluido en el puto cuartel anbu… además, no entiendo nada, si me dijiste en nuestra reunión de esta mañana que estabas completamente enamorado de Hinata y que ibas a pedirla matrimonio…- repuso el hokage con confusión, reaccionando Sakura con un gesto de pánico.

-Co… ¿Cómo? Que la ibas… a pedir…- balbuceó en dirección al uzumaki la haruno, olvidándose por un instante de su estado de furia para entrar en uno de casi pánico, girando esta vez si Naruto el rostro para mirarla.

-Si, tenía pensado pedírselo, Sakura.- la contestó con sequedad, volviendo a dirigirse al hokage mientras Sakura miraba al suelo y se mordía las uñas con ansiedad.- Pero, Kakashi sensei, te diré la verdad… lo hacía por hiashi sama.- el hokage asintió, comenzando a entenderlo… se lo imaginaba incluso, hiashi era peligroso, y extremadamente ambicioso, sabía que no cumpliría con las órdenes del hokage de no presionar al uzumaki y buscaría asegurar su posición como fuese.- Ha estado muy pesado con que su hija no podía vivir en ese piso de mala muerte, que si no podía estar en pecado con su primogénita, que si Hinata había recibido propuestas de matrimonio y debía de decidirme pronto si no quería perderla…- kakashi frunció el ceño… eso último era mentira, toda propuesta de matrimonio a una kunoichi de konoha debía de pasar previamente por su despacho, daba igual el clan que se tratase… ¿estaría hiashi actuando a sus espaldas, o solo había intentado aprovecharse del ingenuo rubio? Iba a tener que destinar algunos anbu a vigilar el complejo hyuuga…- Así que cedí y le hice caso… pero por la tarde pude pensarlo mejor…- Ino tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no atragantarse cuando el ojiazul hizo referencia a la tarde de ardiente sexo que pasó con ella con esa tranquilidad…- … y decidí que no quería casarme, es que… no… no quiero dattebayo…- se lamentó el rubio, obteniendo de inmediato un gesto de alivio mal disimulado de Sakura, un asentimiento de los hombres allí presentes y la comprensión del hokage… en el fondo, era culpa suya, había dejado desprotegido a su alumno, y no había podido evitar la llegada de hiashi. Naruto solo era una víctima de una conspiración política, un pobre desafortunado con demasiado poder y buen corazón…

-Bueno Naruto… no te preocupes, yo me encargaré de todo, creo que te hemos sometido a demasiada presión… aunque no entiendo por qué me mirabas así cuando lo anunciaste…- comentó el hatake.

-¿mirarle así? Co… ¿Cómo?

-Pues… parecía que yo te había obligado a romper tu compromiso…- Naruto dibujó una expresión de confusión, y el peliplata decidió dejarlo pasar… como siempre, su discípulo tenía la mentalidad de un niño y no se daba cuenta de las cosas.

-Pu… pues no era mi intención, creo que estaba enfadado con la situación en general… no sabía que parecía que fuese contigo Kakashi sensei, yo… si quieres vuelvo ahí y se lo explico todo a todo el mundo, dattebayo…- se ofreció con amabilidad el uzumaki, negando shikamaru con la cabeza al oír esa sugerencia… Naruto no había nacido para ser político, vaya trabajo iba a tener cuando fuese su asistente…

-No no, no hace falta…- le excusó el hokage. No solo no lo creía necesario, si no que ahora parecería que le había obligado a retractarse y le haría quedar peor… Naruto simplemente era un inconsciente, no tenía maldad… iba a seguir preguntando, pero cierta pelirrosada decidió intervenir.

-Naruto, entiendo que no quieras casarte, es MUY pronto, pero… ¿Por qué dejar a Hinata?- Ino arqueó una ceja al oír a su mejor amiga volviendo con su tema recurrente… sin contar que, por dentro, tuvo que reprimir un potente gruñido solo de imaginarse a Naruto obedeciendo a la haruno y regresando con Hinata… un momento, ¿eso la convendría no? Así Naruto no podría manipularla y se olvidaría de ella… aunque eso último también la enfadaba… aggghh, como se le había complicado la vida en un día…- Es perfecta para ti baka, creo que si lo hablas con ella…- se frenó cuando Naruto la dirigió una mirada de enfado, una a la que Sakura no estaba en absoluto acostumbrada.

-Si lo he dejado con Hinata es porque no me gusta, Sakura, así de simple…

-Pero, Naruto… si es guapísima…- intervino chouji, deseando aportar su granito de arena para ayudar a su amigo, obteniendo el asentimiento feliz de Sakura… y una mirada furibunda de reojo de Ino.- Cocina muy bien, y hay que admitir que tiene un cuerpazo…- sugirió, haciendo claramente referencia a ese par de buenas razones delanteras de la hyuuga, suspirando Naruto con cansancio…

-Vaya, al parecer debo de casarme con una mujer en función de sus pechos… tendré que hablar con baa chan para ver si sigue libre…- bromeó con ironía Naruto, arrancándole un gesto de enfado a Sakura.- Mira, si quieres una buena razón Sakura, es por falta de afinidad. En serio he hecho un esfuerzo… tras lo de pain, decidí pasar página por la cantidad de veces que ella vio como me daban una paliza cuando éramos pequeños sin ayudarme y ni tan siquiera pidió ayuda cuando me dejaban inconsciente en el suelo… una vez entre a defenderla de unos abusones y acabé tirado en la nieve sin poder moverme durante horas tras recibir una paliza, si no llega a ser por Kurama habría muerto de frío…- un silencio incómodo reinó en la sala… lo cierto es que todos habían visto como la hyuuga nunca había intervenido en esas situaciones… la de pain fue la primera vez que lo hizo, y, vista la fama que ganó en su clan por hacerlo, gente como shikamaru dudaba que hubiese sido tan desinteresado ese acto…- Y, en nuestro tiempo de noviazgo, he visto que no conectamos. En serio, será una gran madre… pero yo ya tuve una y no la cambio por nadie, lo que necesito es una mujer…- aclaró, dándose de inmediato por aludida una persona.

-Naruto… ya lo hablamos hace tiempo: realmente no estás enamorado de mi. Crees que lo estás, pero solo estás trasladando tu competencia contra Sasuke kun hacía mi…- le recordó la ojijade con un gesto serio, mientras Sasuke sonreía de lado con soberbia de fondo al oír que Naruto estaba tan enfermo por ganarle como para llegar a eso. Esa referencia a necesitar una mujer estaba claramente dirigida a ella, y la haruno decidió cortar de nuevo por lo sano… a ver si así podía volver a acercarle a la ojiperla…

-Oh si, me acuerdo…- contestó el rubio, tensando la mandíbula ante ese gesto despectivo de sus compañeros de equipo. Siempre igual, "te respetamos, solo queremos lo mejor para ti, pero eres tan tonto que mejor pensamos por ti"… curiosamente, aprovecharse de ese último pensamiento sería lo que le daría la victoria…- Aunque, más que "lo hablamos", fue que hablaste… me diste un monólogo de media hora diciéndome estupideces y luego me dijiste que te diese la patita y rodase por el suelo si quería mi galleta, como siempre…- comentó de forma despectiva, abriendo los ojos Sakura de la impresión, y reprimiendo una risa Ino.- Kakashi sensei, si he pedido que esté presente el equipo 10 es porque quiero aprovechar para decir una cosa… estoy muy descontento con mi equipo actual y quiero que me traslade al equipo 10.- todos los allí presentes abrieron los ojos de la impresión, mientras Sakura se quedaba congelada mirándole y la temblaba el labio al hacerse realidad su segunda peor pesadilla.- En serio, no quiero parecer arrogante, pero creo que me merezco algo mejor que un compañero de lealtad dudosa que me ha intentado matar ya varias veces…- Naruto clavó sus zafiros en los ónix de Sasuke, y el uchiha no pudo mantenerle la mirada… esta iba por esa sonrisa de suficiencia de antes teme… aunque el uchiha no reaccionó como esperaba, iba a necesitar subir el nivel si quería que Sasuke se moviese… y sabía por dónde atacar.- y una compañera que me ve como una mascota en lugar de como a un amigo…

-¡Naruto, eso no es cierto, yo…!- intentó intervenir una Sakura claramente afectada, con sus ojos aguándose, esperando ablandar al rubio… pero Naruto la interrumpió. No iba a caer más en esa trampa.

-¡GUAU!- la ladró con un gesto agresivo. Si, la ladró, Naruto quería seguir jugando con su comparación con una mascota en el mundo de la médico. Sakura se quedó petrificada, cortándose su llanto de golpe, mientras Ino se llevaba una mano a la boca para no reír… la había pillado tan a contrapié que, si pinchabas a Sakura haruno en ese momento, no sangraba, y Naruto había reparado en ello porque empezó a reírse.- Joder, la cantidad de tiempo perdido que me habría ahorrado si hubiese sabido que cierras esa boca cuando te ladran…- despreció el uzumaki, temblándole el labio inferior a Sakura. La haruno estaba sintiendo mil sensaciones en ese momento: tristeza porque Naruto tenía su parte de razón, ganas de llorar por recibir un desprecio así de alguien tan importante para ella como el jinchuriki, vergüenza por su orgullo herido… y mucha ira. Así que reaccionó como siempre… lanzando un potente derechazo al rostro de Naruto. Pero, para sorpresa de todos, Naruto no se dejó golpear. Agarró el puño con su mano izquierda y detuvo el golpe como si nada, mientras su ceño se fruncía en un gesto de pura ira.- Como vuelvas a golpearme voy a tener que hacer algo con estas manos para que no vuelvas a hacerlo…- amenazó, tragando grueso la kunoichi, y entrando a la refriega el que faltaba antes de que el hokage pudiese decir nada.

-Ni se te ocurra tocarla Naruto…- amenazó también Sasuke, disponiéndose al lado de su amigo con el torso erguido y una expresión dura, buscando intimidarle.

-¿Tú, precisamente tú, me dices que no la toque?- rugió con indignación Naruto, haciendo referencia a cierto episodio bajo un puente que todos rememoraron.- Se ve que quieres una buena hostia…- declaró, tomando del cuello al uchiha y forcejeando ambos shinobi. Era hora de parar esto.

-¡ESTAROS QUIETOS YA!- ordenó un furibundo Kakashi, mientras Chouji separaba a Sasuke y Shikamaru a Naruto. Ino se fijó en el rubio… por un momento, había dibujado una ligera sonrisa cuando estuvo de espaldas al resto, para luego retornar a una fingida expresión seria… ¡estaba actuando! Todo era un montaje suyo… pero, ¿con qué objeto?- Estáis en el despacho del hokage, y aquí guardaréis las formas o acabareis en los calabozos del cuartel anbu, ¿de acuerdo?- dijo, asintiendo de mala gana Sasuke y Naruto. El hokage suspiró… esto estaba más difícil de lo que esperaba…- Naruto, entiendo visto lo visto que quieras un traslado de equipo, pero no entiendo por qué tiene que ser el equipo asuma…

-Simple Kakashi sensei…- comenzó a explicar Naruto, ya más calmado.- Para empezar, dudo que me ponga en los equipos recién salidos de la academia, la aldea daría mala imagen si me pusiese a recoger basura con niños de 12 años… por lo que solo nos quedan los veteranos, los equipos 3, 7, 8 y 10. El 7 está descartado… en el 8 está mi ex, y dudo que quieras remover las aguas ahora…- Kakashi asintió… si fuese por el, ponía el continente por medio entre los hyuuga y Naruto…- Y el 3… no estaría cómodo sustituyendo a neji tras morir por mi en la guerra, y creo que tenten tampoco… no me lo ha perdonado todavía… Solo nos queda el equipo 10, en el que están dos buenos amigos míos que facilitarán el entendimiento de grupo como son Shikamaru y chouji…- expuso, y los allí presentes no pudieron negar su lógica.

-Naruto… por mucha razón que tengas al elegir el equipo 10, el que hace los equipos shinobi aquí soy yo. Así que aguantarás en el equipo 7 por ahora y…- paró los pies a Naruto el peliplata. Kakashi no iba a concederle ese traslado… conocía de sobra a sus alumnos, fuese cual fuese la causa de este distanciamiento, bastaría con que lo hablasen para solucionarlo y evitar el problema, como pudo ver por la expresión de mudo agradecimiento que le dirigió una llorosa Sakura.

-Está bien, pues entonces quiero solicitar el traslado de aldea.- contraatacó un sereno Naruto, saliéndosele el alma del cuerpo al hokage mientras los allí presentes palidecían. ¿Acababa de pedir Naruto abandonar la hoja?

-¿co… como? ¿En serio vas a irte de konoha por una bronca de equipo?- preguntó un asustado Shikamaru, mirándole Naruto con una expresión seria.

-No es por una simple bronca de equipo, es una cuestión de respeto. En esta aldea no se me respeta: mientras que a otros shinobi con un historial de servicio dudoso…- miró a Sasuke, que le gruñó en respuesta.-… se les ha concedido el ascenso a jounnin de forma automática tras la guerra y devuelto la herencia de su familia con intereses, a mí se me mantiene en rango gennin con veinte años… y estoy convencido de que no es por no aprobar el examen, Kakashi sensei…- acusó de forma velada al hokage el rubio, apartando la mirada Kakashi.- y se me niega mi derecho como único heredero de los clanes namikaze y uzumaki. Ya estoy harto, y puesto que no se me respeta, quiero pedir un traslado a una aldea que sí lo haga, un derecho que se me reconoce en el tratado de paz mundial que yo mismo logré para todos…- el cerebro de Kakashi trabajaba a mil por hora para encontrar una solución a este problema. Joder, esto era malo, MUY MALO. No podía perder a Naruto, konoha y la paz del continente dependían de ello, no quería ni pensar en lo que harían las beligerantes Iwa o kumo con Naruto en sus filas… sabía de buena tinta que la nieta del tsuchikage vendría ella misma a por el uzumaki si le daban la oportunidad.

-Naruto… no puedo autorizar tu solicitud de traslado…- Naruto bufó indignado, decidiendo el hatake tener un poco de mano izquierda antes de que Naruto cometiese una estupidez.- Mira, sé que estás enfadado, por lo que te ofrezco lo siguiente: apruebo tu traslado al equipo 10…- Sakura iba a intervenir, pero shikamaru la frenó, negando con la cabeza.- Y voy a tratar personalmente esas injusticias que me has expuesto, seguro que es un error. Solo te pido un poco de tiempo…- ofertó el hokage, conteniendo la respiración todo el despacho. Como Naruto siguiese insistiendo, la aldea estaría en serios apuros… como mínimo, la cabeza del hokage rodaría… Tras unos segundos pensando con la mandíbula tensa, el uzumaki suspiró y relajó sus hombros.

-Supongo que tendré que aceptar… por ahora…- se rindió, suspirando de vuelta todos los allí presentes.- Supongo también que no me permitirás tampoco hacer una visita a los embajadores de nuestras aldeas aliadas para tantear el terreno ¿no?- preguntó el ojiazul, tensándose el hokage.

-No, te prohíbo como hokage acudir a esas embajadas hasta que te presente nuestra oferta… es todo, puedes retirarte, yo tengo algo que hablar con tu nuevo equipo y tus antiguos compañeros…- ordenó el hatake, dibujando un gesto de hastío el rubio de la que se retiraba, aunque no perdió la oportunidad de cruzar sus zafiros con los de Ino y guiñarla un ojo, que tuvo que mirar al suelo sonrojada para que no se enterase toda la sala de ese duelo de miradas. Ese rubio estaba loco... Salió de la Torre hokage con calma, andando unos minutos hasta llegar a un callejón apartado.

-Bien, creo que no me sigue nadie…- pensó Naruto mientras registraba la zona con su modo sabio, para luego aparecer tres clones de sombras a su alrededor. Los cuarto rubios se quedaron mirando con una tétrica sonrisa, asintiendo el original y saltando dos de ellos rumbo a los tejados de konoha. El tercero se quedó esperando, mientras Naruto le tendía un cabello negro con su mano derecha.- Ten mucho cuidado, no creo que pueda volver a arrancarle otro al teme…- sugirió, asintiendo el clon mientras lo agarraba con cuidado para luego seguir el camino del resto. El rubio original se estiró, liberando tensión… le había costado muchísimo actuar en el despacho hokage, sobre todo para no reírse cuando le ladró a Sakura… por kami, adoraba hacerla enfadar… Observó a su alrededor, ya era casi de noche… había sido un día ajetreado, pero todavía tenía energías para más.- Creo que me merezco una copa…

Mientras tanto, en el despacho del hokage, todos se quedaron en silencio tras salir el rubio. La situación era grave, muy grave: el shinobi estrella de konoha, el hombre más codiciado del continente, estaba soltero, descontento con la aldea y barajando un traslado. Una tragedia diplomática que, como saliese de ese despacho, haría cundir el caos entre los clanes de la hoja. Había que cortar el problema de raíz, antes de que germinase. Iban a comenzar a hablarlo, pero Shizune apareció llevando una bandeja con documentos urgentes. El hatake los leyó por encima y suspiró… solo media hora soltero y ya tenía cinco propuestas matrimoniales para el rubio en su mesa. Los clanes se estaban movilizando, y como el hokage no pusiese orden, pasarían de esta aparente legalidad a tácticas más agresivas… Meterle mujeres en su piso, intentar drogarle para que se acostase con alguna de sus kunoichi y luego exigir un matrimonio en compensación por "aprovecharse" de ella… eran ya siglos de evolución en las tácticas de seducción, había que ponerles un freno ya. En cuanto Shizune se marchó del despacho, cohibida por lo tenso del ambiente, el hokage se dirigió a sus dos ex pupilos.

-¿Se puede saber qué le habéis hecho?- preguntó con un tono de ira, reaccionando ambos con sorpresa, negando incluso una atemorizada Sakura con sus manos.

-Ka… Kakashi sensei, le juro que nada…- se excusó una apenada haruno. Ojalá supiese lo que le pasaba a su Naruto…

-Bueno, quizás el estar todo el rato besándoos delante de él y restregándole vuestra relación tenga algo que ver…- argumentó Shikamaru mientras la ojijade daba un paso atrás, cohibida de la que miraba de reojo a un imperturbable Sasuke, y asintiendo el hokage… él también se olía que por ahí iban los tiros…- pero ya no podemos hacer mucho con eso… todo esto es muy problemático: la paz pende de un hilo, hay un equilibrio de poder muy inestable, y como algo mueva la balanza, como Naruto cambiando de bandana…- suspiró con cansancio, asintiendo Kakashi al entenderlo todo.- Eso sin contar que le acabamos de negar un traslado, incumpliendo así el tratado de paz y dando una excusa al resto de naciones para romper la alianza si se enteran…- dejó caer el nara, aunque aquí estaba hablando más de la teoría que de la práctica… nadie tenía pruebas, pero estaba claro que ninguna nación había abierto completamente sus puertas para permitir los traslados de sus mejores ninja, optando por torpedear las solicitudes y sobornando a los descontentos. La clave estaba en eso, no dejar pruebas, y Naruto solo tendría que haber para dejar una bien clara…

-Lo sé Shikamaru, pero no podemos permitir que pida el traslado… actualmente, la paz está articulada alrededor de konoha, y es así únicamente porque tenemos a dos monstruos de chakra en nómina…- explicó el peliplata, haciendo referencia a Sasuke y Naruto. Ninguna nación se atrevería a enfadar a esos dos shinobi invencibles.- Como Naruto, con sus contactos y sus biju, se traslade a otra aldea, esa aldea será la que marque la agenda mundial… pasaremos a un segundo plano.

-Joder, si es tan importante, ¿Por qué no le dais su ascenso y su herencia ya?- intervino Ino, a la que esa conversación estaba empezando a cabrear. Creyó cuando Naruto la expresó que estaba harto de que todos le usasen y le tomasen por un imbécil que el uzumaki exageraba… pero empezaba a ver qué quizás se quedó corto…- Naruto solo quiere respeto, y lo cierto es que no conozco a nadie que se lo merezca más…

-No es tan simple Ino…- repuso el hokage.- Para empezar, su herencia es MUY cuantiosa. La fortuna amasada durante toda su carrera por un shinobi famoso por matar a quinientos anbu en solitario en media hora, y el dinero y propiedades de la estirpe real del remolino, desde Mito hasta Naruto… No disponemos de ella en este momento.- los allí presentes iban a preguntar con un gesto de horror, cuando el hokage suspiró.- ¿con qué dinero creéis que costeamos las reparaciones de la aldea tras el atentado de pain y la guerra?

-Me… ¿me estás diciendo que os gastasteis la herencia de Naruto?- preguntó una asustada Sakura. Como Naruto se enterase, ahora si, se iría para siempre…

-Sakura, la aldea debía de mantenerse fuerte, y si se lo hubiésemos pedido a nuestro daimyo, nos habría dado una menor asignación en los siguientes meses para recuperar lo invertido y habríamos tenido muchos menos ninja activos… necesitábamos un ejército fuerte, así que recurrimos a esos fondos sin usar y arrendamos sus propiedades a los comerciantes locales… Aún con todo, lo hablaré con el resto de clanes y todos pondremos lo suficiente como para que Naruto no esté descontento… será difícil sin el clan hyuuga, pero podrá hacerse, de ahí que necesite tiempo.- explicó con calma Kakashi, para luego continuar.- El problema está en el ascenso realmente…

-¿Qué problema puede haber con darle a Naruto un ascenso?- preguntó chouji, negando shikamaru.

-Naruto es el shinobi más codiciado del continente, y la única forma de controlar sus desplazamientos y contactos es como gennin…- expuso shikamaru, sabiendo que un gennin estaba bajo la tutela directa del hokage, formaba parte de la plantilla ninja de forma parcial, no era completamente un mayor de edad y por lo tanto necesitaba permiso para ciertos asuntos.- Como gennin, Naruto siempre ha estado sometido a supervisión de un jounnin, como yamato o yo mismo, y así hemos evitado los acercamientos de otras aldeas a traición. Básicamente, hemos cumplido el tratado y a la vez evitando que nos quiten a Naruto. Pero, si es jounin o chunnin, podrá viajar y hacer lo que desee, será mayor de edad a todos los efectos… pudiendo mudarse cuando quiera sin que podamos evitarlo…- Ino frunció el ceño… como siempre, se trataba de controlarlo…

-¿y teníais pensado tenerlo de gennin toda su vida?- preguntó con un tono despectivo la rubia, bajando la mirada shikamaru e interviniendo el hokage de nuevo.

-Claro que no. Íbamos a ascenderle en cuanto estuviese casado con alguna kunoichi de konoha… cuando formase su familia, ya no habría peligro de que se fuese, estaría atado a konoha por su mujer y futuros hijos. Por eso era tan importante que se casase cuanto antes, nuestro plan era que a la mínima oportunidad se casase con Hinata, aunque sea tan joven… y si fuese por un embarazo, aún mejor… Pero esa opción ya se ha esfumado, por lo que os voy a encargar una misión equipo 10.- los tres shinobi atendieron con seriedad.- debéis de integrarlo de nuevo en la aldea. Lo dejo a vuestro criterio, pero tenéis que recordarle que aquí están sus amigos y su futuro. Al menos hasta que le presente una oferta adecuada a través del consejo para fidelizarlo a la hoja…- ordenó el hatake, pero Sakura tenía algo que decir.

-Ka… Kakashi sensei, si me deja a solas con él podré conven…- iba a ofrecerse la haruno, pero el peliplata la cortó de inmediato.

-Después de ver como casi os pegáis los tres en mi despacho, creo que no es una buena idea.- contestó Kakashi, apretando Sakura los labios en un gesto que conocía perfectamente.- Sakura, ni se te ocurra acercarte a él por ahora, ni tú tampoco Sasuke. Cuando se calme ya veremos qué hacemos con el equipo 7, pero por ahora evitarlo, ¿ha quedado claro?- los dos asintieron, Sakura con un gesto de enojo, cuando un anbu del escuadrón tobirama apareció en el despacho.

-Hokage sama, necesitamos al equipo 10 en los barrios bajos, hay disturbios y necesitamos shinobi especializados en control de masas…- solicitó el hombre tras su máscara de buey, mirándose los integrantes del equipo asuma con sorpresa.

Mientras esta conversación tenía lugar, la noche en Konoha aún era joven. Con la paz, se habían popularizado los locales de ocio nocturno en la hoja. Konoha se había abierto a la modernidad con kakashi hatake, y era común que en los barrios bajos de la aldea abundasen los bares y discotecas, lugares donde sobre todo la población civil acudía a divertirse tras un duro día de trabajo. Su estilo de vida rutinario les permitía liberar alguna noche que otra para salir a beber y bailar, pero con los shinobi era más difícil: ese tipo de diversión era enemiga del mundo ninja, que exigía una entrega total, sin horarios. Podías estar una semana libre, y de pronto pasarte dos meses trabajando a doble turno cada día de la semana, o incluso destinado en el extranjero. Sin embargo, siempre que les era posible, acudían también a esos locales. Era una forma excelente para desconectar de su peligroso modo de vida, divertirse, bailar… y conocer gente. El lugar perfecto para cazar…

Apoyado en la barra del bar, entre música, luces de color y olor a alcohol, un joven acechaba como un depredador. Su pelo rojo y sus ojos de un profundo violeta, junto a su cuerpo atlético vestido con una camisa blanca y un pantalón negro, le hacían ser el foco de las miradas de las féminas, pero a él no parecía importarle. Tenía sus ojos clavados en un grupo de personas, concretamente en una pareja que, junto a una columna, hablaban de forma bastante cercana… principalmente él, que parecía interesado en acercarse aún más visto su lenguaje corporal, porque ella parecía algo incómoda. El hombre era un shinobi, puesto que no se había quitado su chaleco chunnin para salir, con el pelo y los ojos castaños, de unos treinta y muchos años. Ella, una bella fémina de pelo negro y ojos azules, con un cuerpo curvilíneo y un vestido negro ceñido, de no más de 20. Era bastante atractiva, el joven de la barra estaba bastante atento a ella… quizás la fallaba el pelo, lo prefería rubio, pero no se iba a quejar. Pegó un último trago a su copa y, aprovechando que el hombre se había separado un momento de ella, se acercó a la joven con una pose decidida. La chica lo miró con sus ojos azules, y se sonrojó ligeramente cuando ese atractivo pelirrojo se atravesó toda la pista de baile para hablar con ella. No hizo falta que ese joven se esforzase mucho para que acabasen besándose, ya se había fijado en él nada más verlo entrar, y parecía bastante simpático por lo que pudieron hablar, pero claro… alguien tenía que aparecer.

-Eh tú, ¿qué cojones haces?- preguntó el hombre que antes estaba hablando con ella, respondiendo el pelirrojo con un gesto burlesco y sin separarse de la chica.- ella está conmigo.- le gritó, con su orgullo herido y el alcohol algo elevado en su sangre… llevaba una hora hablando con la chica para llevársela a un hotel, y viene ese desgraciado y se la quita de un plumazo…

-Creo que ya no…- se burló el ojivioleta, bramando de furia por dentro el chunnin, pero sin atreverse a golpearlo. Él era un shinobi, no podía iniciar una pelea de bar, por mucho que ese niñato lo estuviese buscando…- ¿no te esperan en casa, abuelo?- preguntó, riéndose la chica mientras el ninja enrojecía de rabia.

-No, y a este abuelo puedes chupársela ya puestos…- le respondió, buscando provocarle para que fuese él quien golpease y así tener excusa para librarse de ese civil con sus amigos. Pero el pelirrojo, en lugar de enfadarse, lo miró de arriba abajo con una mueca divertida.

-¿Ah si?- preguntó con un fingido tono lujurioso, arrancándole una carcajada a la chica, y acabando con la paciencia del ninja. Lo empujó e intentó golpearle con un derechazo, pero solo encontró aire. Ese chico se movía muy rápido, y pronto sintió un potente puñetazo en su costillar que me hizo ladearse del dolor al sentir sus costillas fisurarse. Posteriormente, el pelirrojo golpeó con la planta del pie la rodilla del shinobi, dislocándole la extremidad del impacto. Los amigos del ninja rodearon al ojivioleta, que los miró a todos con una sonrisa homicida en el rostro mientras la gente se alejaba formando un corro.- ¿Vosotros también queréis?- preguntó al aire, deseando iniciar una buena pelea de bar. Pero, vista la ferocidad del ataque del ojivioleta y los gritos de dolor de su víctima mientras se retorcía en el suelo, los ninja allí presentes fueron cautelosos y no entraron a golpear. Ese chico sabía pelear, seguramente era shinobi también...- _Vaya, parece que necesitan otro empujón… Kurama, ¿puedes caldear un poco el ambiente?_ \- preguntó en su paraje mental, sonriendo un inmenso zorro de un pelaje marrón rojizo con nueve colas a la espalda.

- **Sin problemas cachorro…** \- contestó el biju, exudando a través de Naruto su chakra cargado de odio. El chakra de Kurama estaba plagado de emociones negativas, era un chakra tóxico que solo podía usarse para ayudar a los demás si era refinado por su jinchuriki, como ocurrió en la guerra. Pero, si salía sin control, tenía un efecto terrible… invitar a la violencia, al miedo, al odio a cada persona cercana, como las feromonas entre los machos en celo en el mundo animal. De pronto, y tras mirarse con tensión los allí presentes, comenzó una pelea de todos contra todos, mientras el ojivioleta miraba todo con una sonrisa.

-Ahora si que me servirá… es impresionante que puedas hacer esto Kurama, sería la leche que pudieses emitir también feromonas para atraer a las mujeres… daría para su propio libro…- el biju hizo un suave gesto de conformidad con la cabeza ante el halago, mientras el pelirrojo se daba la vuelta para buscar a su auténtico objetivo. Porque podría parecer que iba detrás de la fémina, que ya había huido del lugar hace mucho, pero no… su objetivo era ese hombre, que en ese momento intentaba alejarse de él, arrastrándose. El ojivioleta se rió, y se acercó a él para pisar con tal fuerza el tobillo de la pierna sana del hombre que se lo trituró sin más trámites. Y, por culpa de la música y de la pelea grupal, nadie fue consciente de sus gritos de dolor.- Keinichi Nobunaga, ¿A dónde vas? ¿Me tienes miedo?- le preguntó con un tono burlesco, situándose sobre él.- No entiendo por qué, debes de ser poderoso porque la vida te ha tratado MUY bien… de un simple gennin hace quince años a chunnin del equipo de asistentes personales de rokudaime hokage…- expuso el ojivioleta, abriendo los ojos el chunnin con miedo.

-Co… ¿Cómo sabes…?

-¿No me reconoces? Vaya… quizás sea por mi aspecto…- reconoció el pelirrojo, para de pronto envolverse en humo y deshacerse su henge, revelando a un Naruto uzumaki vestido con su clásico chandal y con una sonrisa sádica en el rostro. Keinichi palideció al verlo, de todas las personas de la tierra, tenía que ser él…

-U… ¿uzumaki sama?- balbuceó el hombre, preso del espanto, mientras Naruto ensanchaba aún más su sonrisa.

-El fantasma de las navidades pasadas…- comentó, tragando grueso el herido ninja al entender esa referencia.- Me siento muy poco valorado keinichi… no me llamas, no me escribes… no me agradeces mi papel vital en tu carrera shinobi, ¿o acaso habrías llegado a ser chunnin al servicio directo de Kakashi sensei sin nuestros "entrenamientos" de lanzamiento de kunai? Todavía lo recuerdo… cuando yo solo tenía cinco años y tú me usabas de diana…- masculló con un rencor venenoso, temblando como una hoja Keinichi.

-Lo… lo siento. Yo no… yo no…- Naruto lo cortó, mandándole callar con el dedo sin borrar esa terrorífica sonrisa.

-Ya lo sé que lo sientes… y, como lo sientes, estoy seguro de que vas a colaborar. Como ves por tus piernas, me he cobrado una muy pequeña parte de la deuda de dolor que tienes conmigo…- keinichi estaba a punto de llorar, sus piernas le dolían a horrores y parecía que Naruto quería hacerle más daño. Y no tenía ninguna posibilidad si se enfrentaba a él, era el nuevo shinobi no kami maldita sea…- estarás en silla de ruedas… cuanto… ¿seis meses mínimo? Así que considéranos en paz. Cuando te pregunten sobre esta pelea de bar, no les vas a hablar de quién inició esta pelea, porque eso sería enfadarme, ¿te ha quedado claro?- preguntó el rubio, asintiendo de inmediato el chunnin.- Me da igual que te exploren el cerebro o haya vídeos, tú mantendrás que yo no inicié esta pelea, que lo hiciste tú por la razón que quieras decirles, ¿está claro? Porque si me acusan de algo, no tendré más remedio que hacerle una visita a tu mujer y a tus hijos… ¿saben Anzu y los niños que sales a cazar jovencitas por la noche por cierto?- keinichi tragó con terror, tanto por la sutil amenaza como por el hecho de que ese psicópata supiese el nombre de su mujer, sonriendo con un gesto triunfal el uzumaki.- Me lo suponía… nos vemos keinichi… quizás para volver a ensayar lanzamiento de kunai…- dejó caer, para golpear el rostro del chunnin con su puño derecho una vez. Y otra, y otra… hasta que sintió sus nudillos irritados y rojos y el shinobi era una masa sangrante e inconsciente tirada en el suelo. Naruto atravesó la pista de baile rumbo a la barra del bar, ahora un campo de batalla, sin recibir ni un golpe. Cuando llegó, observó una botella de Sake cercana, dirigiéndose a la cohibida camarera del lugar, que no se atrevía a salir de allí por miedo a recibir un golpe.- ¿Cuánto?

-Qui… quince ryu, uzumaki sama…- respondió la fémina, con un potente sonrojo al enterarse de con quien estaba hablando, viendo a Naruto apoyado en la barra con esa pose tan tranquila y atractiva en medio del caos. Con ese pelo rubio suelto y esos ojos azules, sonriendo como si nada y sin muestras de haberse peleado tan siquiera, Naruto estaba arrebatador. Naruto la miró de arriba abajo: cuerpo curvilíneo con unos pantalones de cuero que resaltaban su trasero, camiseta de tirantes blanca que dejaba entrever sus pechos de buen tamaño y mostraba el vientre de la fémina, pelo largo y rubio, piel clara y lisa… una belleza, aunque la fallaban los ojos… la quedarían mucho mejor unos azules en lugar de marrones. Naruto la dio un billete de veinte mientras tomaba la botella.

-Quédate el cambio… por cierto, ¿me harías un favor, esto…?- preguntó, mirando a la fémina y esperando a que le dijese su nombre.

-Mi… midori…- la camarera no pudo evitar sonreír al regalarle una inmensa sonrisa Naruto de vuelta. Naruto, el héroe de la hoja, un semidiós del chakra, ¡flirteando con ella! No había una sola mujer civil en las naciones ninja que no desease atraer la atención del rubio tras la guerra.

-Midori chan… ¿podrías decirle a los ninja que te pregunten que estuve aquí durante la pelea?

-S… si, por supuesto… Naruto kun…- accedió la rubia, guiñándole un ojo Naruto y saliendo del bar con la seguridad de que esa mujer diría que lo había visto cuando la policia preguntase. Desde fuera se oían todavía los combates y maldiciones, y un divertido Naruto decidió buscar un buen sitio para verlo todo. Así que se pasó los próximos minutos sentado sobre un coche, bebiendo de su botella, mientras pensaba en los pasos siguientes.

- _Bueno Kurama, siguiente fase del plan cumplida, ¿ves cómo hay muchas formas de hacer lo que queremos? Todos los caminos llevan a konoha…_ \- anunció en su paraje mental, resoplando el zorro de vuelta.

- **Lo que tú digas, pero en lugar de tomar el camino fácil has tomado el más difícil posible…** \- se quejó el biju.- **no me puedo creer que lo arriesgues todo por unas faldas, ¿eres consciente de que esa chiquilla rubia es la única de la que te deberías de alejar lo máximo posible? Como la cagues con ella, estamos perdidos…**

- _Venga Kurama, no exageres…_ \- repuso el rubio, mientras daba otro trago a su botella.- _solo me estoy divirtiendo, es mi nuevo juguete… tú recuerdas bien como se pavoneaba por la academia, fardando de lo guapa que es y teniendo a todo el que quisiese detrás… digamos que el follármela y hacerla rogarme por más es mi forma de cobrarme el favor que os estoy haciendo…_

- **Ya, no te estás complicando la vida… por eso comparas a cada ningen al alcance con ella ¿no?** \- acusó el biju, borrándose la sonrisa del ojiazul de golpe. Iba a contestar, cuando el kitsune volvió a hablar.- **Ya viene, no te distraigas…** \- anunció, volviendo al exterior Naruto. Frente a él, los equipos anbu habían llegado a disolver la pelea, acompañados por la policia civil y algunos equipos de apoyo. Y, entre ellos, estaba el equipo 10. El uzumaki pudo ver a Ino durmiendo con sus técnicas a dos individuos que se golpeaban mutuamente cerca de él, y, con tranquilidad, se dirigió hacia la rubia. Ino se quedó cortada cuando lo vio aparecer como si nada entre el gentío, dirigiéndola una sonrisa arrebatadora, una que la hizo sonrojarse incluso. A Naruto le quedaba perfecto un entorno de batalla, le hacía parecer aún más salvaje, sin contar que se le notaba cómodo en esos ambientes. Al fin y al cabo, su vida había sido una guerra constante. Sin mediar palabra, la tomó de su mano, y la comenzó a alejar de la pelea sin que la joven opusiese resistencia dentro de su sonrojo. Pero alguien si reparó en ello.

-¿Naruto?- preguntó Shikamaru, mientras sostenía con sus sombras a una decena de civiles cercanos.- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y a dónde vas con Ino?- preguntó con sospecha, martilleándole el corazón a la fémina ante la posibilidad de que Shikamaru descubriese todo. Pero el rubio habló antes de que ella pudiese.

-¿conoces a alguien más que pueda curarme?- preguntó al nara, enseñándole su puño ensangrentado con los nudillos abiertos… incluso tenía un diente clavado… La yamanaka asintió en dirección al pelinegro, y este decidió ignorarles, mientras Naruto arqueaba una ceja ante el gesto. Al parecer algo habían hablado sobre él, como se temía. Naruto la llevó dócilmente de la mano hasta un banco cercano, y allí se sentó mientras la rubia le atendía la mano. Realmente, si usase el chakra de Kurama estaría ya curado, pero… prefería este método. Ino tomaba su mano con dulzura, limpiando la sangre y cerrando las heridas con su chakra verdoso. Estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa, y todo por la forma en que el uzumaki la estaba mirando. La miraba con detenimiento, cada sección de su anatomía, su cadera, su vientre, sus labios… y no borraba esa sonrisa traviesa que hacía a Ino estremecerse de temor… y de excitación. Adoraba que la mirase así, como si fuese a morderla en cualquier momento, con… hambre. El rubio pasó su mano libre por el antebrazo de la fémina, notando como su piel se ponía de gallina, y como entreabría los labios mientras respiraba de forma más agitada. Oh si, ya se había una idea de en lo que pensaba la yamanaka...- ¿me has echado de menos Ino? No se me ocurría otra forma de llamar tu atención que montando esta pelea…- la confesó, clavando sus zafiros en los de ella con un gesto divertido… y perverso.

-Naruto…- Ino tuvo que luchar para no temblar. Otra vez clavaba sus ojos en ella, y otra vez se sentía derretirse, era automático nada más estar cerca de ese hombre… a su mente volvía esa sensación de placer que la produjo en el hospital, esa espectacular corrida que tuvo cuando se la folló sobre la mesa de su cocina, esas manos acariciándola, esa lengua lamiéndola… claramente, Naruto estaba volviendo a manipularla mentalmente. Pero en ese momento la daba igual, se notaba acalorada, necesitada de dar salida a lo que su cuerpo la pedía, solo había una cosa que la preocupaba…- … aquí no, onegai…- rogó, arrimándose más al rubio de forma inconsciente para indicarle que solamente se negaba por el entorno, por el riesgo de ser descubiertos, pero que en un lugar privado le daría todo lo que quisiese. El ojiazul sonrió con crueldad, haciendo temerse a la fémina que no aceptase esa condición y la tomase ahí mismo… o que la castigase… o peor aún, que la negase lo que necesitaba. Pero el rubio decidió apiadarse… al fin y al cabo, tenía un par de encargos para ella.

-Vamos a mi piso entonces…- la susurro al oído, para darla un disimulado mordisco en el lóbulo de la oreja y hacerla estremecer.

A la ojiazul le faltó tiempo para hacer un henge y seguir al rubio en dirección a su casa, que no estaba lejos de ahí. Esperaba que durante el camino el uzumaki hablase con ella, la dijese algo, como mínimo el motivo de que estuviese en esa pelea de bar. Pero el uzumaki se mantuvo sordo a sus preguntas, simplemente dibujando una sonrisa misteriosa mientras la llevaba de la mano a su piso. Llegaron en silencio a su destino, y la yamanaka se esperaba que el ojiazul se lanzase sobre ella nada más entrar… se lo esperaba y lo deseaba. Pero Naruto simplemente cerró la puerta con pestillo y la ordenó ir a su cuarto y desnudarse mientras él copia unas cosas. Pasados unos minutos, Ino no podía estar más confundida. Había obedecido, se presentó desnuda frente a él en cuanto Naruto llegó a su cuarto… pero el ojiazul no la hizo el amor. No, simplemente traía unas cintas de seda en sus manos, y una corbata naranja de algún traje que le habrían obligado a comprar seguramente. Pronto, Ino se encontraba desnuda y de rodillas en el suelo, apoyando su trasero sobre sus talones. Tenía las manos atadas a la espalda por una suave cinta de seda, y sus ojos vendados con esa corbata. Miedo, incertidumbre y excitación se mezclaban a partes iguales… ¿Qué tenía pensado hacerla Naruto? Le notaba rondándola, en silencio, y no podía evitar estremecerse… no sabría por dónde atacaría el uzumaki.

-Bien Ino… hoy vamos a volver a jugar a nuestro juego favorito… Placer. Castigo. ¿Te acuerdas de las reglas no?- preguntó con un tono divertido, mientras la yamanaka se revolvía incómoda. Por un lado, deseaba volver a acostarse con Naruto, que la volviese a hacer delirar… no era necesario ese juego, era suya ya y le dejaría hacer lo que quisiese, no dejaba de estar obligada por lo que le había hecho Naruto en su mente… Pero, por otro lado, estaba esa posibilidad de castigo, que la aterraba… ¿iba a hacerla preguntas de nuevo? ¿Sobre qué? ¿Podría contestarlas? Y lo más importante, ¿Cómo la castigaría ahora que estaban fuera de su mente?

-O… onegai… no quiero… que me hagas daño…- rogó con miedo, sin saber bien dónde estaba Naruto. De pronto, lo oyó frente a ella, muy cerca de su rostro.

-No te preocupes por ello…- la susurró, tan cerca de sus labios que ella intentó atraparlos con los suyos, ansiosa por tenerle distraído, por tenerle dentro… pero solo encontró el aire.- Ah ah, yo decido cuándo… chica mala…- la reprendió, y la yamanaka se estremeció por la expectación cuando lo notó apartándola con suavidad un mechón de cabello que la estaba molestando, dejando libre su rostro.- Como ya te he dicho, prefiero oírte gemir que gritar, así que he cambiado el castigo… digamos que ahora lo voy a llamar " fuego lento"…- Ino iba a preguntar sobre eso, pero de pronto emitió un ligero gemido cuando la giró el rostro con delicadeza desde atrás para capturar esos labios. Sintió su lengua entrar en su boca, sus manos acariciándola… al haberla privado de la vista, solo disponía del tacto y del oído para ubicarle, y eso la hacia ser sorprendida por cada ataque del rubio. Su entrepierna se humedecía, presa de una excitación incontrolable, intentando la kunoichi imaginar por dónde atacaría el uzumaki, que cortó el beso de pronto.-Primera pregunta… ¿voy a tener problemas con mis ex compañeros de equipo?- preguntó, viendo Ino sobre qué iba a ir el interrogatorio: su conversación con kakashi. No podía revelarle todo, sería fallar a sus deberes como kunoichi, pero sí que podía darle esa información concreta.

-Ka… Kakashi les ha ordenado no acercarse a ti…- sintió las manos del rubio acariciar su cadera desde su espalda mientras esté apoyaba su mentón en su hombro para seguir escuchando, y la rubia se estremeció, levantando inconscientemente su trasero para exponer su intimidad, deseosa de más, mientras gemía suavemente.- pero… ahhhh… la frentona no creo que vaya a… ahhh… obedecer…- confesó, maldiciendo por dentro… esa parte no quería revelarla, era traicionar a su mejor amiga, pero sus sentidos la habían traicionado, y su deseo de recibir una recompensa la había hecho hablar de más.

-Bien, así me gusta…- la susurró al oído, para luego separarse ligeramente mientras la rubia dibujaba una mueca de disgusto… ¿no iba a recibir su premio?- Vamos a celebrar que hemos empezado bien… bebe.- ordenó con autoridad, posando de forma suave en sus labios el extremo de una botella. Ino pudo recordar que Naruto llevaba una botella de sake en su mano cuando iban hacia el piso, por lo que bebió sin dudar. Realmente no solía beber, no la gustaba como embotaba sus sentidos el alcohol, pero negarse habría significado perder su premio… y no quería perderlo, ya había contestado, quería placer… placer de Naruto. El uzumaki la obligó a dar un trago largo y, mientras ella se reponía del sabor con esfuerzo, notó como algo líquido y templado caía sobre su pecho desnudo.

\- ¿Pero qué estás…? OH KAMI…- gimió de forma sonora cuando sintió la lengua del rubio recorrer sus pechos, lamiendo el sake derramado. Con solo su tacto como testigo, sintió como los labios del jinchuriki se movían por su piel, besándola… como su lengua recorría sus pezones, ahora erectos y duros como piedras, captando cada gota de la bebida y aprovechando para chuparlos con frenesí. Sintió la mano del rubio comenzar a acariciarla el trasero, cada vez más cerca de su intimidad, y removió sus caderas con necesidad, detalle que hizo sonreír con excitación a Naruto. Adoraba verla hacer eso, era un gesto inconsciente de ella que revelaba cuando quería más… comenzó a pasear sus dedos por fuera de su intimidad, rondándola, sin llegar a tocar del todo, desesperando a la rubia.- Naru… onegai…- rogó de nuevo con ese mote que solo le decía cuando estaba excitada… le gustaba ese detalle, iba a ser bueno entonces. Comenzó a pasar sus dedos por la totalmente humedecida intimidad de Ino, arrancándola un gemido de excitación cuando el uzumaki comenzó a rondar su clítoris en giros tortuosa y placenteramente lentos…

-Siguiente pregunta…- la volvió a susurrar, mientras ella asentía con los labios entreabiertos en un suave gemido y sus ojos vendados.- ¿habéis hablado de mi?- Ino iba a meditar la respuesta, pero sintió de pronto la yema del dedo del rubio pasar sobre su intimidad, entrando ligeramente "sin querer" para salir de inmediato, y sus lujurias internas volvieron a tomar el control.

-S… si, pero… ahhhh kami… no fue nadaaaahhhh...- confesó, reprendiéndose mentalmente por su debilidad, a este ritmo iba a confesarlo todo… pero, cuando sintió como Naruto introducía su dedo corazón en su húmeda intimidad y a la vez seguía acariciando el clítoris con su pulgar, todos sus nervios se activaron, poniéndosele la piel de gallina… estaba muy cerca…

-Bien Ino, estás portándote muy bien…- la halagó el rubio, para darla un suave beso en el cuello mientras la volvía a dar de beber. Ino comenzaba a enloquecer, y lo peor de todo… con sus manos atadas no podía corresponderle como debía… intentó liberarse, pero Naruto se rió ante el gesto.- Puede que sea seda… no quiero irritar esta piel tan suave…- confesó, acariciando las muñecas de la joven con lentitud.- pero están reforzadas con chakra futon… sería más fácil romper el hierro…- declaró, emitiendo un lamento Ino entre sus gemidos.- Otra pregunta más, que veo que estás ya muy cerca…

-S… si…- rogó una entregada Ino, esperando unos segundos Naruto en silencio con una sonrisa cruel.- Naru… onegai…- rogó la fémina, a la que su fuego interno la estaba consumiendo. Naruto estaba a punto de darla el orgasmo solo con sus dedos y este juego de cuerdas, lo sentía… lo necesitaba… casi tanto como sentirlo dentro. Naruto decidió sacar la pregunta clave.

-¿Qué os ha ordenado el hokage?- preguntó sin parar de atender la intimidad de Ino con sus dedos. La yamanaka puso un gesto de disgusto, ¡esa pregunta no! Cualquiera menos esa… si le revelaba la orden de manipularlo para mantenerlo en la aldea, pondría en peligro a konoha misma, ¡no podía responder eso! Tenía que encontrar la manera de seguir recibiendo su premio sin traicionar a konoha…

-Na… nada…- respondió, pero el alcohol estaba comenzando a afectarla, por lo que los nervios la traicionaron y tragó grueso nada más decirlo. Naruto sonrió con crueldad.

-Mentira… chica mala…- la acusó, y Ino se encogió ligeramente del miedo… ¿la haría daño? Pero, en lugar de recibir un golpe, Naruto simplemente paró de atenderla. La yamanaka se quedó unos segundos con los ojos vendados, esperando algo, un golpe, lo que fuese… pero no pudo hacer otra cosa que gemir con fuerza cuando volvió a sentir como el rubio derramaba sake en sus pechos y volvía a lamerla, centrándose en sus pezones. No iba a negar que el placer del gesto era mayor al esperarse un castigo en su lugar, pero la ojiazul no necesitaba eso, NECESITABA QUE NARUTO SIGUIESE CON LO QUE ESTABA HACIENDO AHÍ ABAJO. Su intimidad chorreaba prácticamente, ansiosa por recibir a su dueño y señor en ese momento, y entonces lo entendió…

-Fu… ahhh… fuego lento…- balbuceó, y oyó una pequeña carcajada traviesa del rubio, que en ese momento le daba otro trago a la botella.

-Exacto… puesto que no me gusta causarte dolor, me centraré en el placer… responde bien, y seré bueno… sé una chica mala, y te quedarás siempre a punto del orgasmo pero sin llegar…- si, definitivamente, esto SI era tortura. La yamanaka emitió un lamento, sintiendo sus fuerzas flaquear…- lo bueno es que, al retrasar el orgasmo, seguramente será más brutal cuando llegue… si llega, ¿tú qué piensas?- preguntó con un toque cruel.

-Naru… onegai, estoy ardiendo…- se lamentó la rubia, sintiendo de nuevo los traviesos dedos del rubio jugando con su intimidad. Volvió a gemir al aire con esa voz que a Naruto le parecía angelical en esas situaciones.

-Te tomaré esa respuesta por buena…- concedió el rubio, volviendo a hacer esos giros lentos sobre el clítoris de Ino.- ¿Por qué no me lo dices Ino, no confías en mí?- preguntó con un tono amigable, haciendo dudar a Ino de su convicción de no darle más datos. Lo… lo justo era decírselo, ¿no? Naruto era alguien comprensivo… quizás si lo hacía… Ino se reprendió mentalmente, no debía de ceder. Naruto estaba jugando con ella, debía de ser fuerte… Aunque su cuerpo volvió a tomar el control.

-Por… porque te irás de la aldea…- gimió, incapaz de pensar con claridad. El alcohol, su calor, los dedos de Naruto, el olor de su colonia tan cerca… Ino estaba cada vez más cerca de su extasis, y quería alcanzarlo como fuese. Lo necesitaba, su cuerpo temblaba, su piel se erizaba a la orden de ese rubio… estaba a su merced.

-Buena chica… y no tengo por qué irme de konoha si me lo dices… puede que me lo tome a bien…- la tentó el uzumaki, dudando por un segundo Ino. Quizás debía de confiar en él… no, no podía… no era una cuestión de confianza, era una de lealtad a konoha. Ella era una kunoichi de la hoja, no podía revelar información secreta del hokage. Sería traicionar sus propios principios…

-Naru… onegai… ahhhh… no… no puedo…- Ino lo estaba pasando mal y bien en ese momento. Se sentía al borde de explotar, aumentando el placer, pero sometiéndola a una presión asfixiante.

-Chica mala… yo también lo estoy pasando mal ¿eh?- se quejó con un tono divertido el rubio. No estaba mintiendo: la veía ahí, vendada, sonrojada, sudando y rogando por más, y tenía que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no hacerla suya ahí mismo… Pero antes debía de quebrar esa determinación. Y, viendo que la yamanaka, a pesar de su gesto de sufrimiento por saber que Naruto quería follarla como ella deseaba y por culpa suya no podía, no hablaba…- Bueno, veo que voy a tener que subir el nivel…

Ino sintió como el rubio la empujaba ligeramente por la espalda, obligándola a elevar su pelvis mientras apoyaba su torso en el suelo. Con su intimidad expuesta, Ino gimió como nunca cuando sintió la lengua del uzumaki jugar con su clítoris, primero de forma lenta, luego ligeramente más rápido. Ino gemía sin control, estaba totalmente entregada, pero, cuando estaba cerca del orgasmo, Naruto paró y volvió a preguntarla por la reunión con el hokage, no respondiendo Ino más que con ruegos de que no parase. Naruto la contestó con una carcajada cruel, volviendo a usar los dedos hasta que el ansiado orgasmo se alejó ligeramente, momento en el que regresó con su lengua. Ino, completamente desesperada, intentó acompañar con sus caderas para hacer trampas, pero un ligero cachete del jinchuriki la indicó que, como siguiese así, se iba a quedar a medias si o si. Que solo había una manera de disfrutar… obedecer. La tenía descontrolada, cada vez más agitada y débil, cuando pudo oír una voz en el exterior que la heló la sangre.

-Sakura, nos han ordenado que lo dejemos en paz…- se oyó decir a Sasuke con hastío desde detrás de la puerta del apartamento.

-Me da igual, ese baka me va a oír…- se oyó como la haruno aporreaba la puerta, furiosa.- ¡NARUTO! ¡Ábreme, tenemos que hablar!- Ino abrió los ojos con pavor, intentando contener sus gemidos, pero le era imposible… no tenía manos para taparse la boca, estaban atadas en su espalda, y Naruto no solo no se había frenado, si no que había continuado con más énfasis… y la estaba haciendo alcanzar la gloria.

-Ino chan… si no me contestas te va a oír Sakura…- comentó con crueldad el uzumaki en un descanso, emitiendo un gemido-lamento desde el suelo la rubia.

-Naru… por favor, no…- rogó, aterrada ante la posibilidad de que Sakura la oyese. Esa posibilidad la torturaba, y el rubio pareció fijarse… le arruinaría la diversión que Ino se distrajese…

-Está bien… voy a ser bueno…- declaró el rubio, pensando la yamanaka que Naruto pararía… o que al fin la desataría las manos y la llevaría al orgasmo mientras ella se tapaba la boca… ojalá fuese eso… pero, en lugar de hacerlo, Ino oyó una explosión frente a ella.

Sintió como otro par de manos la tomaban del torso, disponiéndola completamente tumbada en el suelo, con su cabeza y su pelvis ligeramente elevadas…- si no quieres que te oigan, atiende esto…- ordenó la voz de un segundo rubio, sintiendo Ino algo golpear ligeramente sus mejillas. Pronto lo supo, ¡era el pene del rubio! ¡Naruto había convocado un clon y quería marcarse un trio con ella mientras su mejor amiga aporreaba la puerta! Y, no sabía por qué, pero eso la excitaba como nunca… Naruto lamiéndola perfectamente su intimidad, ese pene del clon del rubio preparado, pétreo para entrar en su boca, Sakura amenazando con descubrirlos… y sabía que Naruto era consciente, seguro que estaría sonriendo con ese gesto de chico malo, ese gesto travieso que la volvía loca… Antes de que sus gemidos fuesen tan altos que la oyesen en toda la aldea, abarcó el pene del clon del rubio con su boca, gimiendo de forma amortiguada mientras Naruto marcaba el ritmo con su pelvis y la sostenía la cabeza gracias a su coleta. Ino solo se preocupaba por gemir y, gracias al pene del rubio ocultando sus ruidos, Sakura parecía no haberse dado cuenta de la ardiente sesión de sexo que se estaba dando dentro. No supo cuanto siguió Naruto con su dulce tortura, lo cierto es que pronto se olvidó de todo, hasta que se frenó para hablarle a la rubia al oído mientras el clon se dispersaba, liberándola la boca.

-No me puedo creer que te haya excitado tanto que estuviese Sakura dentro… casi llegas dos veces…- Ino iba a contestar, pero solo pudo gemir al sentir el pene del rubio rozando su húmeda vagina, pidiendo permiso para entrar. Lo necesitaba, se sentía a punto, haría lo que fuese por alcanzar su ansiado orgasmo… ya no recordaba ni qué hacía allí, ni qué día era. Sentía su piel empapada por el sudor, la saliva y el alcohol, su rostro rojo por la excitación, sus piernas temblar por la tensión, sus pezones erectos y duros rozando el suelo…- Venga, dímelo…- le rogó al oído, sintiendo Ino como el pene de Naruto hacia el amago de entrar… para quedarse sin hacerlo, desesperándola- ¿Qué os ordeno el hokage?- Ino movió sus caderas con ansia, intentando profundizar la penetración de Naruto… llevaba bastante deseando que la preguntase para contestar lo que él quisiese y recibir su merecida recompensa. Ya no había lealtad, no había nada más… estaba quebrada.

-Nos ordenó… AAAHHH…- gimió con fuerza al sentir como la cabeza del pene del rubio se introducía en su lubricada intimidad como un guante. Debía de ser sincera, DECIRLO TODO.- Nos ordenó integrarte en la aldea… AHHH, MÁS DENTRO…- gritó, introduciéndose Naruto lentamente, esperando más información. E Ino se la dio.- Teme… ahhhhhh, teme que te vayas si sabes que se… AAAHHHH… gastaron tu herencia… y que…- Naruto se introdujo hasta tres cuartos de su pene, abriendo los ojos Ino con fuerza debajo de su venda, a punto de estallar.- … no te ascienden para controlarte... quieren que… quieren que…- Naruto sacó su pene ligeramente, preparando la embestida final, también cerca del climax… Ino le estaba apretando como nunca con sus paredes vaginales, más le valía que confesase pronto…- …quieren que te manipulemos para que no te VAYAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH NARUUUUUUUU- gritó a todo pulmón la yamanaka al embestir Naruto con todas sus fuerzas, estallando en un orgasmo brutal, en uno que acumulaba cada uno de los anteriores que le había negado el uzumaki. Tembló mientras gritaba, y a esa sensación se unió el sentir la simiente del ojiazul llenarla… tan caliente, tanta cantidad… volvió a gemir ehtregada a la sensación que le ofrecía sentir el semen de Naruto completándola hasta rebosar… Cualquier reproche, cualquier sentimiento de culpa, cualquier temor por un posible embarazo no deseado, quedó fuera de esa habitación. Ahora solo quería disfrutar su merecido premio… había sido buena, se lo merecía…

-Increíble Ino…- concedió con un tono grave el rubio mientras recuperaba el ritmo, recostado junto a ella, rodeándola con sus cálidos brazos. La yamanaka ahora estaba en la gloria, tanto que cerró los ojos con gusto y correspondió encantada al beso en los labios que la regaló el rubio, para luego escucharle mientras intentaba volver a aprender a respirar.- Y si lo que quieres... es integrarme en la hoja… se me ha ocurrido una… gran idea… ¿Qué tal una cena de equipo… por parejas?- sugirió el rubio con un toque cruel en esa última parte. Y, dentro de su estado de semiinconsciencia, Ino sintió que eso era una muy mala idea…

* * *

 **Y fin por ahora! que facil es escribir una historia con un esqueleto tan marcado como esta, te salen los capitulos mucho mejor!**

 **Como veis, naruto se hace el tonto, y todos caen como borregos en la trampa. Es lo que tiene creerte mas listo que alguien... Esta claro que el uzumaki tiene su propia agenda, y que esta no beneficia a nadie. Para que esos clones? y lo de keinichi? y lo del pelo de sasuke? Naruto tiene algo pensado, y de momento su plsn avabza, aunque lurama esta preocupado...**

 **Si, naruto esta intentando mover un traslado de aldea, con todo lo que ello conlleva, os parecieron realistas las consecuencias politicas? pensad que naruto es un ejercito en si mismo... os aseguro que esto traera MUCHISIMA COLA. Tendra algo que ver con esa cena de equipo que le ha pedido a ino?...**

 **Y por ultimp, el limon. Estoy muy satisfecho con ese limon, no lo negare, me parece que plasma muy bien como naruto esta poco a poco corrompiendo a Ino. Sabe lo que hacer, y Ino esta en sus redes... un poco mas y le dice hasta las tecnicas secretas de su clan. Pero para naruto no sera suficiente, os lo aseguro.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado, intentare subir otro en breve, un saludo!**


	5. Secretos

Cap4: Secretos

 **Buenas! hoy otro capitulo mas y llegamos al ecuador de la historia. Me alegra el seguimiento que esta teniendo, tanto que hoy me he pasado un poco de la duracion normal... la emocion, que me arrastra XD Hoy tenemos MUCHO del plan de naruto y un naruino mas... sentimental. No os adelanto mas, paso a los review:**

 **Magd305TLC** : hola! Pues tiene razones de sobra para irse, no te lo negare, pero naruto aqui es muuuuucho mas retorcido. Es un Dark naruto, recuerda ;) Espero que hoy te lleves una alegría con la parte del medio ;) Un saludo!

 **BLUEPENCIL29** : saludos! si tu estas harto de ellos, imaginate naruto... es muy jodido que todos te traten como un imbecil: hiere tu orgullo, tu patrimonio, tus relaciones personales... Naruto simplemente ha decidido que eso sera la perdición de sus enemigos. En cuanto a no ser manipulado por naruto... de momento kurama, que sabe absolutamente todo y parece deacuerdo. El resto... ya se vera, a lo mejor el rubio se busca un aliado... Disfruta de lo de hoy, un saludo!

 **Chisa782911** : hola! Me alegra que te guste, aqui tienes mas. Y a lo segundo, te responderé como haría naruto en esta historia...

...

... "en serio te parece que necesito ayuda para hacerlo?" :P Un saludo y disfruta!

 **Usuario865** : buenas! me alegra que te guste, si te quedaste con ganas de mas, aquí tienes ;) Un saludo!

 **Sebastiantutu** : hola! Pues aqui tienes mas, sobre todo las consecuencias de esa conversación con el hokage. Ironicamente, el pandemonium lo provocara naruto sin necesidad de recurrir a su herencia, ese dinero es mas para tener distraido a kakashi que para conspirar... hoy vas a ver como lo va a hacer realmente.

Y si, a mi tb me encanto el limoncete, no te lo voy a negar XD pero hoy tengo que transmitir algo nuevo con estos dos, a ver como sale! un saludo y disfruta!

 **DarckMaster** : buenas! DEMONIOS SI! me has levantado del sofá y todo para dar un grito vikingo al cielo, ¡ESO ES MOTIVAR AL ESCRITOR! ¡Doble racion de ron para este hombre! Me alegro muchísimo de que te guste y gracias por lo original y poetico del review xD Hoy tienes mas conspiración, disfrutalo, un saludo!

 **Leonelj5** : saludos! se hace lo que se puede connel ritmo, tambien esta guay haceros esperar un poco, asi haceis teorías sobre lo que tiene pensado naruto ;) Espero que te guste lo de hoy, un saludo!

 **Honter11:** hola! me akegra que te gustase, el plan de naruto es muy elaborado, y no quiero daros pistas porque os quitaría emocion. Hoy vas a ver algo... interesante, ya veras ;) Y sobre los lemmon mas largos... a ver, depende del limon en si, algunos requieren hojas y hojas, otros son perfectos con un par de líneas. Te confesare que no soy muy de lemmon largos, en mi opniom tienen que ser concisos para atraer la atención.

Y sobre ese fic de digimon... lo mas cerca que he estado de esa serie fue cuando una ex mía se tatuo a metalgreymon en el omoplato, estoy como para escribir entonces XD De momento me limito a Nariño, y puede que en un futuro asalte SNK y Goblin slayer, quien sabe... Un saludo y disfruta!

* * *

-aaaaaaaaaaa- personaje hablando

- _aaaaaaaaaaa_ \- personaje pensando

\- **aaaaaaaaaaa** \- ser sobrenatural hablando

\- **_aaaaaaaaaaa_** \- ser sobrenatural pensando

RENUNCIA DE DERECHOS: ¿en serio os imagináis a kishimoto escribiendo un Lemmon? Acabarían todos rogándole sexo a Sasuke mientras el uchiha hace su hmpf característico… no, ni el mundo de Naruto me pertenece, ni mis historias le pertenecen a kishimoto. Dos mundos separados, y yo cuál parásito usando una buena idea para lanzar las mías, nada más. Aunque también es cierto que yo le hago publicidad con estas cosas…

* * *

 _Ino abrió los ojos con pesadez. Entre las formas borrosas que veía, algo la estaba confundiendo: No reconocía el lugar, no era su cuarto en el complejo yamanaka. Olía a alcohol, a sudor, a sexo… ¿Dónde se supone que estaba? Tuvo que esforzarse para distinguir unas sábanas naranjas revueltas, y un cuarto hecho una leonera, para comenzar a caer en la cuenta… estaba en la habitación de Naruto, había pasado la noche allí. Ino ya había dormido en la cama de otros hombres alguna vez, no era nueva en estas situaciones, pero algo extraño sucedía en este caso. Era consciente del tipo de "relación" que tenía con el rubio, una de dominación, donde ella no estaba para otra cosa que para satisfacerle. Ya había estado con otros capullos arrogantes antes, hombres que solo valían para el sexo y ya. Pero, lo extraño en esta situación era lo que ocurría fuera del sexo… ¿Por qué se sentía tan bien? Había dormido como nunca, y ahora se sentía cálida y protegida. Miró a su lado y entendió el motivo: estaba abrazada a Naruto. Acurrucada pegándose a él, lo rodeaba con su brazo y muslo, disfrutando de ese agradable calor que desprendía el cuerpo del jinchuriki, y él hacía lo propio con su fuerte brazo derecho. Ya había estado con otros capullos arrogantes, y todos habían hecho lo mismo: olvidarse de ella en cuanto acababan con lo suyo. Entonces… ¿Por qué Naruto se comportaba así?_

 _-Mmm…- se desperezó el ojiazul, apartando Ino la mirada de su rostro con un suave sonrojo. Casi la descubre mirándole como una lunática, no iba a darle ese gusto a ese desgraciado. Aunque, mirándolo de reojo, se sorprendió de que pareciese tan… fresco. En serio, ¿Cuánta energía tenía ese hombre? El día anterior había ido de misión, caído inconsciente, había sido reanimado de la muerte, participado en una pelea de bar multitudinaria, en una reunión de clanes y en otra muy intensa con el hokage, se había acostado con Hinata (y seguramente más de una vez, para enfado incomprensible de la ojiazul) y además le había dado la sesión de sexo más intensa de su vida… una vez en la cocina, otra en el suelo de ese cuarto, otras tantas en la cama… Ino notaba sus piernas débiles, todavía temblando por el viaje que le había dado el jinchuriki y las escasas horas de sueño… ¿Cómo lo hacía él para parecer que había dormido un día entero?- Buenos días…- saludó con una sonrisa satisfecha. Encima sonreía como si nada fuese mal, como si no hubiesen hecho algo terrible el día anterior… ¿Qué cojones le pasaba? La rubia apartó la mirada del uzumaki con un gesto de enfado que no le pasó inadvertido… aunque no se separó de él.- ¿Mal despertar?- preguntó con un tono burlesco, pero sin dejar de abrazarla. Si quería jugar a ese juego, el rubio se iba a divertir._

 _-Ya sabes por qué es…- se quejó amargamente la yamanaka, a la que su conciencia estaba atacando con dureza. Había traicionado todo y a todos el día anterior: la confianza del hokage, su profesión de kunoichi, a su mejor amiga…_

 _-Venga Ino, tampoco es para tanto… no me he ido de la aldea a pesar de que mi herencia se haya volatilizado…- comentó con una sonrisa arrogante, confundiendo a Ino… parecía que… ¿lo sabía de antemano?- Como si me importase una mierda el dinero, mira dónde vivo…- punto para el uzumaki… ese apartamento entero era tan grande como el cuarto de Ino en el complejo yamanaka._

 _-¿Significa eso que no te vas a…?- preguntó con algo de ansiedad. Se sorprendió por esa sensación de nervios por evitar que se fuese, pero pronto encontró una buena excusa: si con esa brutal sesión de sexo había logrado la lealtad del jinchuriki a la hoja, todo tenía arreglo. Podía camuflarlo como una misión de seducción, incluso justificárselo a Sakura si la descubría como la única forma de evitar que se apartase de ella. Pero Naruto no estaba por la labor de facilitarla la vida…_

 _-No he dicho eso Ino…- corrigió Naruto con serenidad.- Todo depende de lo que me ofrezca la hoja… y el resto. En el fondo, ya dejé claro lo que quiero.- Ino frunció el ceño, dolida… Naruto seguía sin ser fiel a la hoja y con intención de entrevistarse con el resto de aldeas, visto lo visto…- Pero puede que con esa cena de equipo cambie de opinión…- dejó caer el rubio, apretando los labios con tensión Ino._

 _-No… no me parece una buena idea…- balbuceó la ojiazul. Naruto arqueó una ceja, suspirando Ino.- Naruto… sé… sé que no estás siendo sincero con todos nosotros…_

 _-Contigo si… en su gran mayoría.- añadió el rubio con burla, enfadando a Ino._

 _-A mí me estás ocultando también cosas, como el auténtico motivo de tu reunión con kakashi…- Naruto mantuvo sus zafiros en Ino, sin pestañear. Esa chica era lista…- …sin contar que me tienes esclavizada con lo que le hiciste a mi mente…- el jinchuriki dejó escapar una risa, ofendiendo a la yamanaka completamente, ¿¡encima se reía de ella tras convertirla en su esclava sexual!?- ¡No pienso meter a mis amigos en esto! Así que no tendrás esa cena…- se plantó con determinación la rubia, dispuesta a poner un límite. Pero, antes de que pudiese continuar hablando, Naruto había rodado, situándose sobre ella y atrapando sus manos con las suyas, con su rostro a centímetros._

 _-Si te quieres hacer la dura, tengo todo el día para convencerte…- dejó caer el uzumaki, tocando la nariz de la rubia con la suya, mientras acomodaba su cuerpo sobre el de Ino. La yamanaka volvía a sentir ese calor, su piel erizándose ante el contacto del ojiazul… contempló ese varonil rostro, con esos zafiros que la volvían loca, y su cuerpo comenzó a despertarse, sobre todo cuando sintió el miembro del uzumaki despertando junto a su desnuda intimidad. Estaba agotada, pero Naruto parecía experto en convencerla para un nuevo asalto, a juzgar por lo ocurrido en un solo día. Mantuvo sus ojos en los de Naruto, con el ceño fruncido, luchando contra sus impulsos._

 _-Me dijiste que si no quería hacer nada, no lo haríamos. Y no quiero…- sentenció. Esta vez la conciencia de Ino ganó, imponiéndose a esa sensación de excitación. Naruto la estaba volviendo a manipular, y no se iba a dejar. Aún con todo, se esperaba que el uzumaki la forzase. La posición, ese poder que tenía sobre ella… el que su cuerpo estuviese tan dispuesto a decir si… Naruto solo tenía que seguir atacando y la ojiazul no podría vencer, incluso bastaría con un movimiento de pelvis, visto lo dispuesto del pene de Naruto y de la intimidad de Ino. No era más que una esclava sexual, al fin y al cabo…_

 _-Vaya…- pronunció con un claro tono de decepción y enfado el ojiazul, temiendo Ino un castigo. ¿La haría daño? El jinchuriki no tenía razones para no forzarla, ya había demostrado que podía manejarla y someterla sin problemas. Pero, para sorpresa de la yamanaka, Naruto simplemente se levantó y salió de la cama, buscando sus pantalones para vestirse. Una confusa Ino, incapaz de asimilar lo que estaba pasando, lo miró con culpabilidad mientras se acercaba desde el colchón, tapándose con las sabanas como podía._

 _-Naruto… ¿estás enfadado?- preguntó. Po… ¿Por qué preguntaba eso? ¿Qué la importaba a ella? Pero el silencio del uzumaki la hizo seguir hablando.- en… entiéndeme… me siento como una mierda… he traicionado todo en lo que creo… he… he traicionado a konoha al decirte lo que hablé con kakashi…- confesó con pesar, sintiendo la culpa aferrarse a su pecho. Naruto se puso unos pantalones de chandal negros y una camiseta naranja, y solo cuando acabó de vestirse, se dignó a contestarla._

 _-Lo primero, no has traicionado a nadie. Si me fuese a ir de la hoja por lo que me has dicho sí que sería así, pero mi forma de ver las cosas sigue exactamente igual.- expuso. Un resumen rápido del principio "si no hay consecuencias, no hay crimen y no hay castigo".- Y lo segundo… me alegra que regales tan barata tu lealtad a konoha…- reprochó con rencor, apretando los labios Ino con sensaciones enfrentadas… tenía que elegir entre defender a una o a otro… y, a pesar de que su elección era obvia, algo la obligaba a hacérselo pensar…_

 _-Konoha es nuestro hogar Naruto…- repuso, negando Naruto con la cabeza._

 _-Ya, eso nos han dicho… mira, si opinas de verdad así, allá tú. Pero te voy a adelantar algo… ¿tú te encargas de las revisiones de recuerdos en el hospital como conmigo o es otro yamanaka?- preguntó el rubio, y la kunoichi asintió. Ella se encargaba de los chequeos mentales en su mayoría. A veces delegaba en algún yamanaka joven si se veía desbordada, pero, como eran poco comunes, solía hacerlos ella. Es más, por hacerlos ella estaba en la situación que estaba…- bien, pues recibirás a un chunnin dentro de unos días… uno que se ha quedado en silla de ruedas tras una pelea de bar…- comenzó a explicar, sonriendo de forma ladeada con ironía. Al final le iba a ser más útil ese desgraciado de lo que pensaba…- No te voy a pedir que no le revises la mente y traiciones a la "perfecta y amada aldea de la hoja", pero te recomendaría que mires sus recuerdos de la navidad de hace quince años, a las ocho de la tarde para ser precisos… a lo mejor ves una cara de tu hogar mucho menos amable y me entiendes mejor…- Ino iba a preguntar, completamente intrigada, pero Naruto no la permitió hacerlo, con un gesto claramente ofendido que cohibió a la yamanaka.- Y, ya que no quieres nada conmigo, eres libre. No tengo ganas de seguir viéndonos.- sentenció, y se marchó dejándola en el piso con miles de sensaciones en el cuerpo… alivio porque la… ¿pesadilla? parecía que tocaba a su fin, intriga por lo que había querido decir Naruto, furia por dejarla con la palabra en la boca y fingirse ofendido cuando ella era la víctima allí… y tristeza. No sabía porqué, pero ese portazo la dejó con una sensación de vacío…_

-Ino…¡eh, despierta puerca!- la llamó Sakura, sacándola de sus recuerdos. Ino pegó un pequeño bote del susto, situándose con rapidez: estaba en la cafetería del hospital, descansando de su turno para comer, como hacía cada mediodía con su mejor amiga. La haruno, con su bata de doctora, la miraba con detenimiento, entre divertida y preocupada.- ¿Dónde estabas? Entre lo de ahora y lo de abandonar tu turno derrepente hace días me tienes preocupada… parece que has dormido poco encima…- comentó la ojijade, observando la pose cansada de la rubia, centrándose Ino antes de que su amiga empezase a atar cabos.

-Nada… es solo un asunto del clan… una técnica que estoy intentando aprender y no me acaba de salir…- mintió la yamanaka, sabiendo que la pelirrosada no preguntaría más sobre los asuntos de su estirpe. En konoha se respetaba como nada las técnicas secretas de cada clan, era el mayor tesoro de cada familia y por lo tanto su secreto más importante, por lo que todos sabían que esos asuntos quedaban siempre en privado. Sakura jamás ahondaría en esa excusa, la yamanaka estaba a salvo.

Aunque era una vil mentira… por supuesto que no era por un asunto de su clan. La razón no era otra que Naruto uzumaki. No se iba a librar de él nunca. Por supuesto que estaba distraída, por supuesto que estaba durmiendo poco últimamente… ya habían pasado tres días desde ese momento que rememoraba una y otra vez, desde el momento en que Naruto la había dejado sola en su piso y había comenzado a ignorarla. Aunque una parte de su mente la gritaba que no removiese las aguas y se alejase de ese asqueroso chantajista, que ya había conseguido todo lo que quería de ella y que ahora era libre para seguir con su vida, la yamanaka se resistía a alejarse de él. Era extraño, rodaba por las noches en el colchón rememorando ese día con el uzumaki, como la miró, la tocó, la besó, como la hizo el amor tan fuertemente… sentía su cuerpo vibrar, candente, gritando que necesitaba más, y no tardó ni un día en intentar volver a acercarse. Además, seguro que él también estaría pensando en ella, ¡esa pasión con la que follaba con ella no se podía fingir! El mismo había reconocido más de una vez mientras lo hacían, para extasis de la fémina, que le volvía loco la rubia. Seguro que con hablarlo bastaría…

Pero cualquier intento de charlar de Ino, cualquier acercamiento, era contestado por Naruto con silencio tras recibir de nuevo una negativa de ella para esa cena de equipo. En un principio, la rubia se sintió aún más ofendida por esa conducta, por ese rechazo. Pensó para sí que él se lo perdía, que no tenía que estar detrás de un hombre, que era Ino yamanaka, ¡podía tener al que quisiese! Pero buscaba candidatos para demostrarle a ese engreído que ella no dependía de él, y solo un hombre aparecía en su mente… uno rubio y de ojos azules. Naruto era su pensamiento recurrente, su tortura… era extraño, como si esa ausencia fuese otro castigo en ese extraño juego que habían iniciado. A lo mejor era por su manipulación mental y esa sensación era provocada por su chakra, pero entonces ella sabía que podía resistirlo. Ya lo vio ese día, cuando le negó esa cena y el sexo posterior, Naruto no tenía tanto control sobre ella. No era una esclava, podía resistirle. Pero la realidad era que esa ausencia la estaba consumiendo... Naruto la había dejado muy tocada, pero una cosa tenía clara: ella no iba a ceder. Si el rubio quería apartarse, perfecto. La distancia es el olvido, y shikamaru y chouji estaban vigilándolo para que no hablase con otras naciones. Podía relajarse y olvidarlo… o no, porque, cuando su mente la daba una exigua tregua, llegaba su mejor amiga y su tema continuo de los últimos días… ya antes hablaba mucho de ello, pero ahora era su único pensamiento…

-¿Y tú qué opinas?- la preguntó Sakura mientras removía su café para enfriarlo. Ino la dirigió una mirada de confusión.

-¿Sobre qué, frentona?- Sakura suspiró ante lo despistado de su amiga.

-Sobre Naruto, cerda…- aclaró la haruno, volviendo a adoptar un rictus indignado mientras Ino tragaba hondo e intentaba controlar sus nervios para no dar ninguna pista.- ¿Tú ves normal lo que está haciendo? ¿Qué mosca le habrá picado para comportarse así? ¡Tras pedirle a Kakashi sensei el traslado de equipo se fue a un bar y se metió en una pelea! Treinta heridos llevamos ya, y la fresca de la camarera del bar dijo que Naruto estuvo implicado…- murmuró Sakura con furia… esa buscona arrastrada se sonrojó durante el interrogatorio mientras describía cómo el uzumaki habló con ella, incluso se atrevió a preguntar si era verdad que el rubio volvía a estar soltero… ¿se la estaría follando? Quizás eso explicaría todo, Naruto de asqueroso baka hentai por ahí suelto… como fuese así iba a asesinarlas a todas, A TODAS.- ¡Y el muy… se rió en la cara de Kakashi cuando le preguntó sobre la pelea y se fue dejándonos a todos con la palabra en la boca, sin explicarme nada! ¿Tú ves normal eso?- Ino negó con un gesto neutro, mirando al café para no delatarse.- Joder, y todo ha sido por dejar a Hinata… no lo entiendo ¡ella era perfecta para él! Y no he podido preguntarla porque está realmente enfadada… no lo entiendo tampoco, ¿Qué la he hecho yo? – se preguntó la haruno mientras jugueteaba con su taza de café, frunciendo el ceño Ino ante ese comentario. ¿Y si Naruto había dejado de buscarla porque se estaba follando a Hinata? ¿Y si en ese mismo instante la tenía con los ojos vendados, gimiendo en su cuarto, recibiendo palmo a palmo el miembro de Naruto, gritando al aire su nombre en medio de un brutal orgasmo…? Ino tuvo que apretar las rodillas y mirar al suelo para serenarse y que no se la notase el sonrojo… lo había representado tan real que se había excitado…

-¿Crees que han vuelto?- inquirió, carcomida por los celos y mirando con intensidad a su amiga, que por un instante se quedó algo cohibida. Joder, si que estaba cabreada por esa técnica de su clan…

-No, ni de coña… Kakashi sensei tiene ese complejo y a sus ocupantes controlados con sus anbu, si Naruto hubiese estado con Hinata me lo habría dicho…- confesó la ojijade, para luego suspirar.- Si yo solo quiero que se reconcilien…- Ino, por un instante, sintió alivio… no se la estaba follando. Aunque todavía existía la posibilidad de que estuviese con otra, sería por opciones… Sakura ya había nombrado incluso a esa camarera del bar. Se le imaginaba follando con otras mujeres, atendiéndolas, besándolas… y tenía que hacer un esfuerzo para controlar su ira. Pero miró a su amiga y a su gesto fingidamente alicaído, y sintió aún más furia, una motivada porque ella sabía la auténtica razón de Sakura para querer al rubio con la ojiperla…

-Sakura, ¿no has pensado que a lo mejor no le gusta Hinata? Ya lo oíste en el despacho del hokage…- argumentó, frunciendo el ceño la pelirrosada.

-No digas tonterías Ino, ¡ella es perfecta para él!- exclamó con vehemencia.- Naruto es un baka que necesita a alguien cerca controlándolo, y me costó muchísimo hacerle entrar en razón para que saliese con ella. Hinata es muy atenta y educada, le cocina siempre, incluso iba a dejar su carrera kunoichi por él… hacían una pareja ideal- se quejó, para luego mirar con lástima su taza de café.- y lo peor de todo es que no quiere hablar conmigo… he… he ido a su piso a intentarlo ya una decena de veces, pero no me abre la puerta, o finge que no está… y no puedo insistir en la calle porque Kakashi sensei nos ha ordenado a mi y a Sasuke kun alejarnos…- Sakura apretó los labios mientras sus ojos se aguaban… esos días sin su sol particular habían sido una tortura, no podía dejar de pensar en él… sin contar que estaba empezando a afectar a su relación con Sasuke, al cual ignoraba una vez y otra en favor del rubio, enfadándolo… la dolía hacerlo pero es que, por mucho que lo intentase, no podía estar a gusto con él sin volver a estar bien con Naruto, como antes… el equipo 7 unido. Miró a Ino con tristeza, con una pregunta que la estaba matando en su anterior.- Crees… ¿crees que me odia?- cuestionó, suspirando Ino. Como siempre, Naruto manejaba el estado de ánimo de Sakura sin que ninguno de los dos lo supiese. Curiosamente, Sasuke no tenía ni por asomo esa fuerza sobre Sakura, solo Naruto. Si la ignoraba, si no la miraba, la haruno se venía abajo… y lo peor de todo es que quizás había dado en el clavo con esa cuestión. Eso la quería decir, y así alejarla de Naruto, pero… joder, era su mejor amiga, la quería muchísimo, tenía que ser sincera en ese aspecto…

-No creo Frentona… Si te odiase te lo habría dicho. Yo creo que está cansado, quizás deberías de darle espacio y dejarle respirar…- dejó caer la yamanaka, deseosa de verdad de ayudar tanto al uzumaki como a la haruno. Era una estúpida, una parte de ella la gritaba que dijese que sí para alejarla del rubio y tener un problema menos en el que pensar si volvía a acostarse con él, pero no podía… con Sakura no.

-¿darle espacio?- preguntó con duda, para luego pensar. No sonaba ilógico… estar unos días sin perseguirlo, hacerle echarla de menos. Naruto había demostrado toda su vida una necesidad patológica de ella, quizás con un par de días sin sentirla detrás de él lo recordase… Aunque su inner tenía una imagen que mostrarla, una de Naruto follándose salvajemente a esa camarera del bar en su piso… moviéndose sobre ella, arrancándola gemido tras gemido con sus movimientos de cadera, corriéndose en su interior con violencia. La haruno recordaba PERFECTAMENTE lo que vio en la habitación de hospital hace unos días… no podía dejar de pensar en ello. Y estaba segura de que Naruto podría hacer esa imagen posible… acariciar a esa mujer, besarla, llamaría con el chan detrás… Los celos volvieron a ella con el doble de fuerza, tanta que dobló el tenedor de la comida.- Un puñetazo en toda la cara es lo que le voy a dar, a él y a la camarera de ese bar, por asqueroso baka hentai…- amenazó peligrosamente, para luego ocurrírsele una idea.- Ino, tienes que hablar con Shikamaru y chouji para que ignorarle, hacerle el vacío. Naruto es muy sociable, necesita amigos cerca… si le ignoráis, volverá con Sasuke kun y conmigo…- sugirió, frunciendo el ceño Ino con enfado.

-Oye frentona, que Shikamaru y chouji son también sus amigos…- expuso, escapándosele la razón real de su ofensa dentro de su enfado.- y a lo mejor a mí me apetece hablar con él… te estás pasando.

-¿Cómo? ¿Tú hablar con Naruto?- preguntó Sakura con sorpresa, para luego reír.- si no pegáis nada puerca, nunca habéis intercambiado más de dos frases seguidas, si hasta una vez me dijistes que no le soportas cuando se pone en modo baka…- recordó de una conversación con Ino sobre Naruto hablando con la boca llena en el ichiraku ramen. Claro que odiaba esos gestos… pero adoraba otros. Como esa sonrisa zorruna que la regalaba durante el sexo... El gesto todavía enfadado de la ojiazul hizo optar a Sakura por una táctica más directa, visto que su amiga no parecía dispuesta a cooperar.- Ino, onegai… Naruto es muy importante para mí, hazme ese favor… no nos volvamos a pelear por un chico otra vez…- la solicitó con un tono dolido, aunque para la yamanaka sonó a lo de siempre… chantaje emocional. Sakura sabía que ella todavía no se perdonaba haberla dejado sola toda su niñez por competir por una cara bonita, y desde después de la guerra lo usaba de vez en cuando… la dolía que lo hiciese, pero funcionaba… o quizás esta vez no, quién sabe… Antes de que pudiese decir nada, un anbu se presentó ante las dos mujeres.

-¿Doctora Sakura haruno y jefa de enfermeras Ino yamanaka?- preguntó con sobriedad, asintiendo ambas kunoichi.- El hokage solicita su presencia en la última planta del hospital, habitación 512.- expuso, para luego desaparecer en un sunshin.

Ambas se miraron extrañadas… era raro que el hokage fuese al hospital. Y sobre todo de una manera tan… silenciosa. Sin comunicación previa, sin atender al protocolo… era extraño. Y no podía ser que estuviese herido, si no el hospital habría estallado en actividad y ellas estarían citadas en la sala de operatorios… Ambas mujeres se dirigieron al lugar indicado, sinceramente intrigadas, y llegaron a la habitación 512, custodiada por el escuadrón anbu tobirama. Fuese lo que fuese, el hokage quería la máxima discreción, no había nadie en el pasillo. Dentro encontraron al peliplata con su característica capa del cargo, escoltado por la incombustible yugao Uzuki a su diestra. Y, frente a él, se encontraba un paciente en silla de ruedas. Debía de rondar los 40 años, de pelo y ojos castaños, con marcas ostensibles de pelea en el rostro y ambas piernas enyesadas. Su aspecto se mostraba pálido, sufriente, y miró a ambas doctoras con un brillo temeroso en sus ojos, para sorpresa de ambas. Tanto Sakura como Ino miraron al hokage y lo saludaron, indicándoles el dirigente que procediesen. La haruno tomó la tablilla que explicaba el historial clínico del paciente.

-Keinichi nobunaga, chunnin de la hoja al servicio directo del hokage…- leyó la ojijade, recordando entonces al individuo: lo había operado el día anterior de su tobillo, que literalmente estaba triturado… hizo lo que pudo, pero le quedarían secuelas irreversibles… nunca podría volver al servicio de campo.- ya operé a este paciente, rotura de menisco y del ligamento cruzado en la pierna izquierda, fractura total abierta por aplastamiento en el tobillo derecho… y todo por una pelea de bar…- regañó la haruno, cayendo Ino en la cuenta… chunnin en silla de ruedas por una pelea de bar… era el que le señaló Naruto.- No sé qué puede querer que haga ya, Kakashi sensei, ya le expliqué que necesitará rehabilitación y que perderá mucha movilidad…

-Tranquila Sakura, te necesito para otra cosa… ahora me hace falta Ino.- señaló el hatake, dirigiéndose a la ojiazul.- Ino, necesito que le examines sus recuerdos de la noche de la pelea en ese bar, y que lo que averigües quede en secreto.- Ambas féminas arquearon la ceja, explicándose el hokage.- Todos los testigos señalan que la pelea se inició entre un chico pelirrojo y él, pero luego otros testigos declaran que vieron a Naruto golpeándolo. Él jura que empezó la pelea y que luchó contra Naruto porque lo odia, pero su excusa no me ha parecido muy creíble. ¿Quién es ese chico pelirrojo y por qué pasó a luchar contra Naruto?¿Naruto lo ha dejado inválido por una simple disputa? Lo dejaría pasar, pero involucra a un shinobi cercano al puesto del hokage y a nuestro jinchuriki. Quiero saber exactamente qué pasó antes de tomar una decisión, por si resulta que Naruto está buscando pelea y es necesario vigilarlo más de cerca para que no cometa una estupidez…- expuso el peliplata. Ino se sintió incómoda, como con todo lo que implicaba controlar al ojiazul… parecía que todo giraba en torno a manejarlo, que nadie quería dejarlo ser libre… pero era una orden del hokage, y a eso había que añadir que su mejor amiga y jefa la miraba con ansiedad. Puede que eso arrojase datos sobre lo que le ocurría a Naruto y la ayudase a recuperarlo, quería que Ino lo hiciese cuanto antes. Así que, con un suspiro, Ino yamanaka se dispuso a examinar sus recuerdos.

Puso sus manos en las sienes del paciente y aplicó chakra, introduciéndose en los recuerdos de ese hombre, viéndolo todo desde la perspectiva del propio chunnin. Pronto encontró el momento en cuestión, entre diversos recuerdos de la familia de ese hombre… pudo ver a un joven pelirrojo de ojos violetas muy atractivo besándose con una chica, y luego burlándose de keinichi cuando éste le hizo un reclamo. Luego keinichi intentaba golpearlo, este lo esquivaba muy fácilmente y le partía la rodilla. Pudo sentirlo gritando de dolor en el suelo, para luego intentar arrastrarse lejos de su agresor mientras todo el bar estallaba en una gran pelea hasta que se tuvo que parar al ser aplastado su tobillo de un pisotón muy fuerte. Y, cuando volvió a levantar la vista, ese joven deshacía su henge y resultaba ser Naruto. La yamanaka llegó a bastantes conclusiones, como que Naruto había iniciado esa pelea… y que había estado besándose con una chica antes de estar con ella, lo que la arrancó un gesto de enfado bastante notorio… había estado con otra el muy cabrón, y seguro que estos días se la había follado una y otra vez… pero, cuando oyó a Naruto comentar algo sobre la navidad de hace años y sintió el temor del hombre, recordó la sugerencia de Naruto. Examinar el 25 de diciembre de hace quince años… no perdía nada por el entorno se deshizo frente a ella, para rehacerse y mostrar un campo de entrenamiento.

Era de noche, nevaba, pero un joven keinichi, de apenas 16 años, quería entrenar. El examen chunnin estaba cerca, y todavía necesitaba mejorar su lanzamiento de kunai. Lo sintió lamentarse mientras buscaba más armas en su mochila… había fallado su último lanzamiento y dado a cinco centímetros de donde él quería… maldita sea, era por culpa de su diana… se había movido. Ino contempló con horror cuando keinichi levantó la mirada como, en uno de los postes del lugar, se encontraba atado un pequeño niño rubio, de no más de cinco años. Y, cuando éste niño miró con terror al chunnin con esos preciosos zafiros azules, supo de quién se trataba… Naruto. Tenía clavado un kunai del primer lanzamiento hasta la mitad de la hoja en su rodilla, el único que keinichi había acertado perfecto, aunque con menos fuerza de la que quería. Otro más estaba enterrado hasta la empuñadura en el vientre, saliendo la sangre abundantemente junto con algunos trozos del intestino, y otro más en su hombro izquierdo hasta la empuñadura, el último de esta tanda. Todavía tenía que mejorar… y, por culpa de ese demonio, no lo estaba haciendo rápido. Keinichi estaba cansado de disparar a esas dianas de madera, no representaban un auténtico entrenamiento, necesitaba algo vivo, algo que le permitiese experimentar qué se sentía al impactar en un enemigo, cuánta fuerza aplicar para causar una herida mortal, dónde apuntar para causar el máximo dolor… y le pareció muy cruel hacerlo con un pobre animal. Por suerte, la aldea tenía una diana perfecta.

-Maldito demonio… no te muevas, que así no puedo acertar…- se quejó Keinichi al pequeño Naruto. El niño intentó hablar, rogarle que no lo hiciese, pero por su boca solo pudo escupir una sangre espesa antes de que el gennin lanzase su proyectil. El kunai pasó cerca de su boca, abriéndole la mejilla ante el grito de horror de Ino y de dolor del muchacho. Mientras, Keinichi solo pensaba en una cosa.- Maldita sea, había apuntado al cuello, pero ese monstruo se ha movido… voy a tener que volver a empezar, Hanji sensei dice que si no mejoro en esto nunca llegaré a ser chunnin…- se lamentó, disponiéndose a sacar más kunai de su bolsa y cortando la visión de golpe la yamanaka. Ya había visto suficiente. Salió de los recuerdos de ese miserable con ganas de dejarlo vegetal de por vida… ¿Cómo pudo hacerle eso a Naruto? Era un pobre niño de cinco años por el amor de… Miró a los ojos del chunnin con fría furia, que la devolvía la mirada con temor, y tuvo que recurrir a toda su profesionalidad para no gritarle. Había sentido su miedo a que la yamanaka revelase la verdad sobre Naruto, temía en serio que el rubio le destrozase si decía lo que ocurrió… y la yamanaka iba a aprovecharlo.

-Él empezó la pelea.- anunció, preparando una buena mentira para asegurarse de que este hombre pagase, aún haciendo lo que él deseaba realmente. Le daba igual que hubiese empezado Naruto la pelea, realmente, había sido keinichi hace quince años y Naruto se había ganado el cielo por no vengarse antes.- Considera a Naruto un demonio, lo agredió bastante de pequeño, y lo intentó volver a hacer en la discoteca, creyendo que saldría de rositas como siempre. Pero Naruto se defendió esta vez y keinichi aprendió por las malas que la paciencia tiene un limite…- explicó, asintiendo el hombre con nerviosismo mientras Sakura fruncía el ceño y lo miraba con desprecio… si lo hubiese sabido, le habría dejado ese tobillo inutilizado de por vida. El hokage también lo miró con severidad, visiblemente enfadado.

-Keinichi nobunaga, creo que sabe mejor que nadie la pena por intentar agredir a otro shinobi de konoha.- enunció el peliplata, conteniendo la ira. Naruto ya estaba bastante enfadado antes de esa pelea y amenazaba con irse de la aldea y provocar un puto cisma, como para que ese gilipollas lo cabrease más y le diese otra razón para trasladarse…- Esta administración le suspende de empleo y sueldo hasta que se tramite su expulsión del cuerpo. Queda advertido de que, como revele algo de lo que ha ocurrido aquí o en ese bar, será penado a muerte. No quiero volver a verlo cerca de Naruto uzumaki, es todo por ahora- ordenó el hokage, saliendo de la habitación junto a las féminas y los anbu mientras suspiraba con pesadez…- Es increíble que aún haya gente tan estúpida…- dijo al aire, asintiendo ambas mujeres. Sobre todo Ino, que repetía una y otra vez en su mente esa imagen de Naruto con cinco años sufriendo ese dolor, dándole vueltas a algo en su cabeza… ¿Cuánta gente habría en konoha sin pagar por el daño que le causó a Naruto de niño? ¿Este sería el peor o… había más? ¿Habría estado Naruto tragándose esos traumas toda su vida? Como experta en la mente y sus secretos que era, sabía perfectamente que eso era terrible, que podía provocar graves secuelas… depresión, psicosis, desdoblamiento de la personalidad…

-Kakashi sensei, ¿necesita algo más?- preguntó Sakura, deseando que el hokage la liberarse para cambiar la medicación de ese desgraciado y dejarlo sin calmantes… llevaba toda su vida deseando cruzarse con alguno de los antiguos maltratadores del rubio para hacérselo pagar. Pero el hokage tenía otros planes.

-Si, acompañadme ambas…- ordenó, dirigiéndose al ascensor de la planta. La comitiva atravesó el pasillo y descendió con el hokage hasta el sótano del hospital. Ino se extraño por el lugar, allí solo había el almacén de medicamentos… y la morgue, que era hacia donde se dirigían ahora… Tras entrar el grupo, vieron que el equipo forense no estaba, solo más anbu del escuadrón tobirama, que formaron junto a su hokage y las dos féminas en esa sala con tres cuerpos tumbados en las camillas de metal y tapados por unas mantas azules.- Ino, Sakura, lo que veréis en este lugar es máximo secreto de la hoja, no debe de salir de aquí. Os lo muestro porque tenéis mi máxima confianza, ¿ha quedado claro?- ambas asintieron, mostrando entonces los anbu los tres cuerpos. Se trataban de tres hombres de mediana edad, de pelo largo y castaño, en buena forma, aunque el estado de dos de ellos hizo a Ino contener las arcadas mientras Sakura dibujaba una mueca de asco pero se mantenía entera… estaban despellejados, sin muchos dedos, con huesos rotos...- son tres hyuuga, uno de ellos…- señaló al cadáver en mejor estado.- miembro del escuadrón tobirama… Sakura, ¿qué puedes decirme de sus muertes?- preguntó a la haruno, que carraspeó un poco y se dispuso a examinar los cuerpos.

-Los dos hyuuga no anbu están en un estado lamentable…- comenzó a decir con su mejor ojo clínico, acercándose al cuerpo en peor estado.- uno de ellos ha perdido la mayoría de la piel de sus brazos y piernas, así como ambos ojos, la lengua, dedos y dientes… son heridas precisas, metódicas, se nota que le aplicaron primeros auxilios para evitar que se desangrase y seguir dañándolo… creo que fue torturado…- comentó Sakura, asintiendo el hokage, que pensaba lo mismo.- El otro también tiene dedos cortados y piel despellejada, pero mucho menos… sin contar que su rostro está intacto salvo por algunas contusiones de puñetazos… Me aventuraría a decir que el o los asaltantes torturaron a ambos, seguramente el primero sirvió de ejemplo para el segundo, o simplemente no dijo nada y su asesino llegó hasta el final, pero el segundo… murió degollado, por lo que diría que sí reveló lo que sus enemigos querían saber… ¿sabemos quiénes eran, o la causa quizás? ¿El byakugan?

-Se trataba de dos miembros de la rama secundaria hyuuga…- explicó el hokage, dando su punto de vista.- fueron encontrados ayer en un campo de entrenamiento, pero diría que murieron antes, hace unos dos o tres días… no hay reportes de qué hacían fuera del complejo hyuuga, no reportaron nada. Y no puede ser el byakugan la razón de todo esto… en el momento que murieron, sus ojos se volvieron inservibles por el sello del pájaro enjaulado.

-Pe… pero…- intervino Ino, ya repuesta de la impresión.- ¿Por qué iban a atacarles si no?

-Supongo que información, lo que no sé es cuál… ni como salieron del complejo sin que mis anbu los viesen…- reveló un frustrado hokage, para luego mirar al otro cuerpo.- ¿y que me puedes decir sobre ese, Sakura?

-Pues… está claro que no fue torturado…- expuso la kunoichi pelirrosada, examinando el cuerpo. Era un hombre más adulto que los otros dos, fuerte… se notaba que era anbu. Y, vista la falta de un sello del pájaro enjaulado, era un miembro de la rama principal. Lógico, teniendo en cuenta que ese clan jamás dejaría a un miembro de la rama secundaria ser anbu del escuadrón tobirama, ese honor debía de ser para los mejores hyuuga. Era extraño… el asaltante no se había llevado sus ojos, y estos NO estaban sellados, podrían transplantarse. Valían millones de ryu. Fuese cual fuese su motivación, no era el dinero.- Su cuerpo no presenta golpes, ni contusiones… murió muy rápido. Un corte limpio en el cuello… Apostaría que fue atacado por alguien de confianza… o que su agresor era rápido. MUY rápido, teniendo en cuenta que pilló por sorpresa a un usuario del byakugan de nivel anbu…- declaró, preocupada, aunque pronto cayó en la cuenta de algo… toda la información que había dado podría darla un forense cualquiera, incluso un anbu veterano como el hokage...- pero, Kakashi sensei, todo esto ya lo sabía perfectamente, ¿Por qué nos ha traído aquí?- Kakashi suspiró… ahora venía lo difícil…

-Con ellos dos…- expuso el hokage, señalando a los dos hyuuga de la rama secundaria.- no tenemos nada a lo que agarrarnos. Ni huellas, ni móvil, ni pistas… fue un trabajo perfecto, profesional. Pero con él…- continuó Kakashi, señalando al hyuuga anbu.- encontramos algo. Su asesino cometió un… error… Sakura… ¿Dónde estaba Sasuke la noche de hace tres días?- preguntó el peliplata, abriendo los ojos Sakura por la impresión.

-¿Sa… Sasuke kun? ¿Qué tiene que ver con…?- el hokage la cortó en mitad de la pregunta, tendiéndola un informe.

-Encontramos un pelo humano en el cuerpo… y su ADN coincide con el de Sasuke…- expuso el peliplata, mientras Sakura leía el análisis. Si, estaba claro: ese pelo era de Sasuke. La aldea tenía su perfil de ADN en una base de datos, como el de cada shinobi a su servicio, y, al meter el resultado del análisis de ese cabello, surgió la coincidencia. No había duda, y Sakura estaba totalmente congelada.

-Ka… Kakashi sensei… no tiene sentido, ¿Por qué iba Sasuke kun a matar a este hombre? ¡Es ridículo.- defendió la haruno a su novio, asintiendo Kakashi. Al veterano anbu tampoco le encajaba eso, era claramente una prueba manipulada, pero… debía de asegurarse. Sasuke ya estaba en el disparadero por su pasado criminal, si se llegase a saber esto, todos irían contra él sin examinar nada. Y Sakura lo sabía mejor que nadie.- Sasuke kun ha estado conmigo Kakashi sensei, se lo prometo, estuvimos en la casa de… en mi casa… esa noche…- juró la haruno mientras tragaba hondo, arqueando una ceja Ino… era cierto que estaba con Sasuke ese día, pero no en su casa… estuvieron aporreando la puerta del apartamento de Naruto. La haruno hacía bien en defender la inocencia de Sasuke, pero tenía que mentir… básicamente, porque había incumplido la orden del hatake de alejarse del uzumaki. Y, vista la expresión del dirigente, Kakashi había caído también en la cuenta de que su alumna mentía parcialmente.

-Estabais intentando hablar con Naruto esa noche ¿no?- Sakura bajó la mirada, avergonzada.- Sakura, no te lo repetiré otra vez: alejaros de él hasta que le haga la oferta, es importante, ¿te ha quedado claro?- ordenó, asintiendo Sakura con frustración y suspirando el hokage mientras miraba a la yamanaka.- Supongo que, tras tres días a la intemperie, no es posible revisar sus últimos recuerdos con las técnicas yamanaka, ¿no?- Ino negó de inmediato. Era cierto que podían ver los últimos recuerdos de un muerto con sus técnicas mentales… si el sujeto había muerto recientemente. Una persona recién muerta todavía tenía cierta actividad en su cuerpo, la justa como para introducirse en los restos de su mente con chakra. Pero, tras tres días, esos cerebros ya no tenían nada… quien lo hizo, sabía lo que se hacía…- Vale, pues tenemos un problema… porque, quitando a Sasuke, no se me ocurre nadie tan rápido en konoha como para sorprender a un hyuuga con sus ojos que todo lo ven…

-¿Naruto?- preguntó una silenciosa en todo lo demás yugao, obteniendo un gesto de ofensa de ambas kunoichi, sobre todo de Ino… la yamanaka podía dar fe sin dudas de que Naruto había estado muy ocupado esa noche…

-También lo pensé, pero tampoco tiene razones para matar a estos hyuuga y estaba en esa pelea de bar en ese momento…- explicó el hokage.- Sin contar que, aún enviando clones, necesitaría su manto de chakra dorado para moverse así de rápido, y cuando lo invoca se puede percibir a kilómetros, es como si el sol se acercase…- expuso, asintiendo los allí presentes. Todos habían percibido a Naruto en ese modo durante la guerra, era IMPOSIBLE ocultar ese poder. Si Naruto lo hubiese usado esa noche, TODA KONOHA lo sabría. Kakashi volvió a suspirar, frustrado… todo se estaba complicando demasiado.- Bien, Sakura haruno, quedas a cargo del informe de la autopsia y de buscar más pistas, declaro este caso como secreto de rango S, nada ni nadie sabrá de las circunstancias de estas muertes o del resultado de ese examen de ADN, sobre todo los hyuuga… como lleguen a saber las circunstancias de la muerte de sus miembros, estaremos en problemas…

Mientras, en otro lugar de la aldea, una bella mujer se encontraba sentada frente a un escritorio, leyendo unos informes. Era sumamente hermosa a pesar de rondar los 40: pelo castaño rojizo largo, suelto, muy bien cuidado y con flequillo ladeado que tapaba uno de sus ojos verdes oscuros; piel blanca y tersa, muy suave; y un cuerpo curvilíneo que literalmente había puesto a sus pies a cada hombre que se le había cruzado… salvo a uno, para frustración de la fémina. Mei terumi, antigua mizukage de Kiri, reina de la lava y del vapor, la considerada por el sector masculino de la humanidad como la mujer más guapa del continente, había llegado a konoha esa misma mañana y no tenía ganas de rememorar el pasado. Oficialmente, venía a coordinar unas maniobras conjuntas con los ninja de konoha, una forma de hermanar más a ambas naciones y de fomentar la cooperación entre aldeas… pero, extraoficialmente, su misión era muy diferente. Naruto uzumaki. A la niebla había llegado un rumor hace días: el héroe de guerra rubio había roto su compromiso con la princesa hyuuga. Con cualquier otro ninja, Kiri no se habría esforzado en moverse, pero se trataba de EL ninja, EL jinchuriki, un guerrero con el poder de destruir naciones. Si era cierto que había roto su compromiso, había una mínima posibilidad de sacar provecho, de influenciarle.

Konoha se mantenía en silencio sobre ello, como era de esperar: si el rumor era falso, no merecía ser dignificado con una respuesta; si era cierto, sería una invitación a los lobos para que comiesen con los corderos; así que, en un principio, la aldea de la niebla habría enviado a otra kunoichi a confirmar ese rumor. Mei era una leyenda en su tierra natal, y disfrutaba de un tranquilo retiro muy merecido tras liderar a la aldea en una guerra civil y en la cuarta gran guerra. Pero, hace dos días, sucedió otro acontecimiento extraño. Naruto uzumaki había solicitado formalmente por carta una reunión con el embajador de Kiri, una carta arrojada con arco y flecha y en medio de la noche. Extraño, muy extraño, sobre todo porque la misiva de respuesta no llegó a su destino por "problemas burocráticos" de la hoja y el uzumaki no pudo acudir en persona a la embajada por ser requerido para una misión urgente justo cuando estaba a las puertas del lugar. Todavía no había pruebas suficientes de que algo gordo estuviese pasando pero, cuando supieron a través de sus espías que también había intentado reunirse con los embajadores de kumo y Suna con los mismos sucesos extraños que le impidieron acudir o recibir respuesta, el consejo de la niebla llegó a una conclusión: era posible (y muy sorprendente) que Naruto uzumaki estuviese planteándose un traslado. Y, si era así, kiri debía de ser su destino, a cualquier precio. Por lo que habían enviado a la mejor para lograrlo: a Mei no se le había resistido ninguna presa hasta el momento.

-Tráeme algo más de café…- ordenó a uno de sus asistentes, sin apartar la vista del informe. Sus ojos en konoha, civiles a sueldo que recibían pagos de la niebla a cambio de estar atentos a lo que sucedía en la villa e informar (una práctica habitual en el mundo ninja, todas las aldeas tenían ojos en el resto, que fuesen aliados no quitaba que necesitasen información de primera mano…) habían elaborado un exhaustivo análisis sobre la conducta del héroe de guerra. Al parecer, llevaba sin ser visto por las calles de la aldea con su novia hyuuga varios días, lo cual era prometedor… desde que empezaron a salir, era normal verlos paseando, o comiendo juntos. También había sido visto cumpliendo misiones con el equipo 10 en lugar del 7, lo cual por sí solo no significaba mucho; pero si a eso le añadías que la doctora haruno, declarado amor del rubio, había sido vista ya 10 veces en tres días llamando a la puerta del ojiazul para hablar sin lograr su objetivo… algo ocurría, no sabían qué exactamente, pero algo ocurría. Pero, para frustración de Mei, no había forma de acercarse a Naruto. Había solicitado al hokage verlo para "ofrecerle asistir a esas maniobras conjuntas", pero el hatake no había dado opción y se había excusado con una misión importante que tendría ocupado a su jinchuriki. Y Mei, como exdirigente que era, sabía que la había mentido, konoha no había perdido la oportunidad hasta la fecha de lucir a su shinobi estrella. Y ahora se veía frustrada, puesto que el rubio siempre estaba acompañado… o vigilado más bien… por lo que un acercamiento pondría a konoha sobre aviso de las intenciones de Kiri. ¿Qué ocurría con Naruto?- Joder, ¿tan difícil es verte a solas, Naruto uzumaki?- preguntó para si con frustración.

-No te creas, solo es cuestión de camuflar un clon y esperar el momento…- contestó a su espalda una voz que reconocía de la guerra. La terumi abrió los ojos con sorpresa, al igual que su guardia, mientras un shinobi rubio de ojos azules vestido como el servicio de la kunoichi atravesaba la sala con tranquilidad. Naruto uzumaki estaba allí… ¿como…? La ojiverde iba a preguntarle, pero el uzumaki se sentó a su lado y posó una taza delante de ella.- Café, como habías pedido…- ofreció con una sonrisa confiada, mientras los guardias de la ex mizukage miraban a su jefa con una expresión confusa… era un intruso, ¿tenían que…?

-Podéis retiraros…- ordenó Mei tras recobrar la compostura. Tenía mil preguntas: ¿Cómo había entrado allí? ¿Cuánto llevaba haciéndose pasar por asistente suyo? ¿Sabía konoha que estaba allí?, pero no era el momento de hacerlas. La terumi era una mujer pragmática, y ahora tenía lo que llevaba buscando desde que llegó a la hoja: a Naruto uzumaki, a solas. Quería privacidad, tenía que desplegar sus… mejores armas… y con sus guardias delante no podría. En cuanto el último de ellos abandonó la sala, la castaña dispuso su mejor sonrisa.- Naruto uzumaki… siempre es un placer verte, pero no entiendo por qué no has pedido cita de forma normal si yo ya quería hablar contigo…- comentó con un tono despreocupado la fémina, buscando averiguar en primer lugar si sus sospechas de que konoha estaba limitando los movimientos de Naruto eran ciertas. Por un momento, viendo la sonrisa zorruna que le dedicó el rubio, temió que la hubiese descubierto, pero luego suspiró y comenzó a responderla.

-Si lo hubiese hecho seguramente el hokage me habría asignado una misión que casualmente me habría tenido lejos de ti hasta que te fueses…- contestó Naruto con tranquilidad, asintiendo la terumi… no lo había dicho directamente, pero había confirmado sus sospechas… y creado otras que hacían alterarse a su pulso.- Y tenía muchas ganas de hablar con usted, terumi sama… preguntarte por cómo le va… o como es el clima de Kiri durante el año…- dejó caer Naruto, casi atragantándose Mei. Eso parecía claramente una insinuación, pero… era Naruto. Sus informes decían que sería más fácil hacerle vegano que cambiar su lealtad a la hoja… aunque también le describían como un shinobi con más corazón que cerebro y muy ingenuo. Mei solo lo había visto fugazmente durante la guerra, pero, viendo su sonrisa confiada, estaba claro que sabía lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento… Era hora de pasar a la acción y guiarse por el instinto…

-Uzumaki sama… dejémonos de prólogos…- Naruto asintió, agradecido por no tener que seguir jugando al gato y al ratón, agradando a la fémina. Si, definitivamente, ese chico no era estúpido y sus informes estaban equivocados.- ¿pregunta por nuestro clima porque está barajando un traslado?- preguntó, asintiendo el rubio, y martilleándole el corazón a la terumi. Joder, joder, y joder, había venido a por cobre y había encontrado oro. Se esperaba quizás que Naruto quisiese algún enlace con una kunoichi de Kiri en el mejor de los casos y que konoha lo estuviese torpedeando para que fuese con una de konoha. No era algo malo, todo lo contrario: sería un proyecto de futuro que le encargarían a alguna de sus jounin más bellas con el objetivo de obtener el máximo de hijos de esa unión e ir poco a poco ligándolo a la niebla hasta que accediese a instalarse allí con su familia. Un trabajo común en estos tiempos de paz, a una década vista para producir efecto, como pronto. Pero Naruto estaba barajando el TRASLADO DIRECTO… el sueño de cada una de las grandes naciones ninja… Aunque una duda recorría su cerebro…- Si no es indiscreción… ¿por qué quiere irse de konoha? Teníamos entendido que adoraba esta aldea…- inquirió Mei, temerosa de que todo fuese un truco de konoha para probar la lealtad de Kiri, o del rubio para obtener una propuesta en firme y así chantajear a su aldea en las negociaciones sobre su enlace y obtener una mejor oferta. Ese chico parecía bastante astuto, requería cada ápice de atención de ella.

-Sinceramente…- Naruto tomó aire, para expectación de la terumi.- …intentar matarme más de un centenar de veces cuando era niño, tratarme como un imbécil toda mi vida, negarme la herencia de mis padres que por derecho me corresponde y que probablemente se habrán gastado, intentar enlazarme sin que yo quiera con la heredera del clan más poderoso de la aldea para mejorar su estirpe genética como si fuese un cabello semental, mantenerme como gennin con veinte años y una hoja de servicios semejante a la de un sannin, que el amor de mi vida se vaya a casar con mi mejor amigo que ya intentó matarla tres veces, controlarme cada paso que doy como si fuese un objeto… en resumen, faltarme el respeto hasta que he dicho basta, ¿necesita alguna razón más, terumi sama?- enumeró de carrerilla con furia contenida, debiendo la ojiverde de hacer un esfuerzo para no atragantarse con su café de nuevo… joder, si así trataba konoha a su shinobi estrella, no quería ni pensar en lo que le hacían a los gennin…

-Ya… ya veo… llámame Mei, Naruto kun, terumi sama era mi madre…- bromeó, relajando mucho más su pose y cruzando sus piernas mientras clavaba sus orbes en esos ojos azules del rubio que tanto la atraían… los tenía idénticos a esos que vio hace tanto tiempo y que tanto llamaron su atención… agghh, debía de centrarse… Ya había confirmado que Naruto quería trasladarse, y que tenía razones para hacerlo, era hora de usar su mejor arma… la seducción. Y, visto como el rubio recorrió su anatomía ante ese gesto, tenía posibilidades…- Mi aldea por supuesto que estaría orgullosa de ser su nuevo hogar, pero no sé si llegamos tarde… tengo entendido que también intentó contactar con Kumo y Suna… y suponemos que con Iwa…

-Mei chan…- el que usase ese sufijo llenó de confianza a la terumi… lo tenía cada vez más a tiro…- no soy estúpido, soy consciente de lo que puedo aportar a otra aldea, por eso he preguntado a más de una… aunque a Iwa no lo he hecho, no creo que sea buena idea mudarme a la aldea que perdió 500 anbu a manos de mi padre, Minato namikaze…- Naruto observó como la mención del relámpago amarillo hizo temblar ligeramente la ceja descubierta de la fémina. Bien… se acordaba de él…- Y, de las tres aldeas que he consultado, la única que me ha contestado mostrándome respeto es Kiri… te ha enviado a ti, la mujer más bella del continente…- halagó, sonriendo con satisfacción la terumi. La gustaba la forma de tratarla de ese chico, cordial, respetuoso pero cercano, sin esconder que le atraía esa mujer.- Mei chan, sé que Kiri anda necesitado de líneas de sangre desde la guerra civil… puedo ofrecer a tu aldea nueve biju dispuestos a transferir sus kekkei genkai a shinobi a mi elección… coral, tinta, arena, fuego azul… y la línea de sangre más poderosa de todas, la mía, junto a mis servicios y contactos…- Mei sonrió con satisfacción… conocía las necesidades de la otra parte en la negociación, sabía sus puntos fuertes… Kiri debía de poner todo de su parte para reclutarlo, este chico valdría incluso para mizukage… ella debía de poner todo de su parte para atraerlo…- la pregunta es… ¿con qué estaría dispuesta a recompensar Kiri mi trabajo?- preguntó, clavando esos zafiros azules en Mei.

-¿Qué requieres para sentirte bien?- cuestionó Mei, haciendo ver que su aldea firmaría un cheque en blanco… y cuál fue su sorpresa cuando Naruto no despegó sus zafiros de sus orbes verdes, logrando captarla en un momento de debilidad al desviar su vista Mei a lo largo de su cuerpo. El chico era todo un hombre: fornido, de piel tostada, con una sonrisa arrolladora… pero lo que realmente captaba la atención de la fémina era ese pelo rubio y esos ojos azules. Era una imagen muy familiar, una que la provocaba debilidad…

-Siéntate conmigo y te lo diré mirándote a los ojos.- sugirió el uzumaki, y la mujer tuvo que usar toda su sangre fría para no sonrojarse. Demonios, ella ya había seducido a decenas de objetivos… ¿Por qué parecía que ese chiquillo llevaba la voz cantante? Contempló de nuevo esos ojos azules brillar con deseo, y decidió aprovecharse de lo que le provocaba el rubio… al fin y al cabo, ella quería hacer eso también. Y estaba segura de que, en un duelo mano a mano, ella ganaría. Ese uzumaki se estaba metiendo en la boca del lobo. Sonrió de forma seductora, levantándose de su silla, y se remangó su largo vestido azul con delicadeza hasta dejar ver sus torneadas piernas, para luego sentarse a horcajadas sobre el ojiazul. Rodeó su cuello y hombros con sus brazos, sintiendo su musculatura, y se excitó cuando sintió un bulto ENORME bajo sus piernas. Teóricamente, ella tenía el poder ahí, pero Naruto no daba esa impresión, parecía muy… entero, y eso la preocupaba y excitaba a partes iguales.- Para empezar, supongo que no habrá problema en recibir el rango jounin, ¿no?- Mei negó, sonriendo de forma coqueta… podría hasta haber solicitado ser espada de la niebla, y seguramente se lo otorgarían aún así… sintió las manos del rubio acariciando sus caderas con suavidad, sin contactar su trasero, pero haciéndola sentir bien. Ese muchacho sabía lo que hacía- Bien… un asiento en vuestro consejo, territorio para los biju… propiedades para iniciar mi complejo de clan…

-Sobre eso…- Mei tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no sonrojarse y gemir cuando sintió la respiración del jinchuriki en su cuello… eso último lo había dicho susurrando al oído, pero sin llegar a besarla o a propasarse… y ella comenzaba a desear que lo hiciese. No, debía de mantener el control, si ese muchacho lograba sacarla de sus cabales podría terminar perdiéndolo todo… así que se centró en lo importante: de nada valía darle todo eso a Naruto si no se casaba con alguien de allí, alguien que le diese descendencia y le atase definitivamente a la niebla.- ¿ya tienes pensado con quién establecerte allí?- preguntó, esperándose que solicitase a su aldea buscarle una mujer… o varias y crearle un harem. Un clásico.

-Por supuesto, pero déjame antes contarte algo sobre mí para que me entiendas mejor…- contestó Naruto, clavando sus orbes en los de Mei, que imperceptiblemente tragó hondo…- mi ídolo desde la infancia era yondaime hokage… si, lo sé, irónico teniendo en cuenta que era mi padre sin que yo lo supiese… el caso es que, cuando descubrí que jiraiya el sannin lo había entrenado, siempre le pregunté por historias de él… sus viajes, sus logros… y mi sensei pervertido me habló de cierta historia que ocurrió en Kiri con la única mujer que atrajo la atención de mi padre fuera de su amor por mi madre… una bellísima mujer de ojos verdes que manejaba la lava… no sabía que os conocíais de antes mi padre y tú, Mei chan…

Mei abrió los ojos con sorpresa mientras ese chico sonreía de forma traviesa y arrebatadora… Naruto había descubierto el único fracaso amoroso de la terumi, su gran secreto… su fallida seducción de Minato namikaze. Ella no era más que una recién ascendida jounnin de dieciséis años de edad en esa época, aunque aún con eso era ya un gran activo de Kiri. A su extraordinaria belleza y sensualidad había que añadir una mente afilada que la hacía superar con éxito cada misión de seducción asignada. Es más, raramente tenía que llegar a… mancharse las manos, por así decirlo… con coquetear y dejar entrever ya lograba sus objetivos, tal era su poder sobre los hombres. Por eso, cuando llegó a Kiri jiraiya el sannin acompañado de su joven y prometedor alumno, el mizukage la ordenó seducirlo y atraerlo a la niebla. Ese chico apuntaba maneras, debía de ser reclutado. Y Mei aceptó encantada tras ver esos ojos azules y ese pelo rubio… le pareció el hombre más atractivo que había visto. Una misión de seducción era mucho más agradable si tu objetivo es Minato namikaze.

Fueron convenientemente presentados, y la ojiverde inició su asalto, pero… ocurrió algo imprevisto para ella. Hablaron cada día, quedaron para cenar a menudo, se contaron secretos… la futura mizukage se descubría llegando a su hogar cada noche con una sonrisa, pensando en ese chico, por lo que descubrió algo: se estaba enamorando de ese joven. A ese atractivo había que añadir valor, humildad y mucho poder… era el prototipo de hombre ideal para ella. La misión de seducción ahora tenía un doble aliciente: quería atraerlo a la niebla… y convertirlo en el padre de sus hijos. Y por eso dolió tanto que Minato la rechazara cuando le intentó besar, alegando que ya tenía una novia esperándole en la hoja… una tal Kushina uzumaki. El shinobi se ofreció a ser su amigo, esa mujer en serio le había agradado, pero Mei no se tomó a bien su primer (y a la postre único) fracaso amoroso, y le gritó de todo en medio de la aldea entre lágrimas. Llamó tanto la atención que aún hoy se hablaba del único fracaso amoroso de la bellísima fémina, aunque el tiempo había borrado la identidad de ese héroe. Y, aunque siempre afirmó ante propios y extraños que eso era agua pasada, lo cierto es que nunca había superado ese fracaso sentimental. Un hombre tras otro había pasado por su dormitorio, y ninguno había superado la comparativa con el relámpago amarillo de konoha. Y así se encontraba… con cuarenta años, una belleza insuperable y abierta a tener una relación estable… pero todavía sola. Porque ninguno era rubio de ojos azules como su Minato kun…

-Fu… fue hace siglos…- repuso Mei, traicionándola los nervios por primera vez al sentir como Naruto la plantaba un suave beso en su cuello. Parecía casual, casi un accidente… pero ella sabía que no lo era. Y el que ese chico fuese la viva imagen de Minato había hecho que su corazón se acelerase, ansioso por más… debía de serenarse y retomar el control, pero su piel se eriza a al paso de las manos del uzumaki, y su cuerpo rogaba por más atenciones.

-Fue hace un suspiro, porque sigues siendo la más hermosa.- la susurró Naruto en su oído, temblando ligeramente la mujer al sentir su cálido aliento en el lóbulo de su oreja, acariciando sin querer la melena del rubio por detrás con sus manos. Esas palabras la estaban encendiendo, reparando su orgullo herido, y haciéndola olvidarse de quién era y cuál era su objetivo.- Te he contado esta historia porque yo soy como mi padre… y a la vez no. Ambos queremos calidad, no cantidad, por lo que no nos interesa un harem… y ambos queremos a la mejor a nuestro lado. Pero, a diferencia de Minato… prefiero el verde al violeta.- expuso el jinchuriki, arrancándole un sonrojo a Mei… ¿acababa de decir…?- Solo aceptaré trasladarme a Kiri si tú eres mi esposa, en cuanto al resto, no hace falta que lo hablemos… estoy convencido de que Kiri sabrá tratar con respeto al marido de Mei terumi…

-Na…Naruto kuuuuhn…- balbuceó Mei, gimiendo sin querer al volverlo a sentir besando su cuello. Kami santo, ese hombre la estaba encendiendo como nadie… sabía cómo acariciarla, como moverse... cuando y donde besarla… debía de recuperar el control, ¡debía de hacerlo! Con cualquier otro hombre, Mei ya estaría cabalgándolo como si no hubiese un mañana, sacándole cada secreto entre tanto, pero con Naruto había demasiado en juego... y ella no era la adecuada para ser su esposa. MUY a su pesar. El uzumaki necesitaba a una mujer joven y muy fértil, no a una cuarentona…- Yo… yo querría, pe… ahhhh… pero el consejo querrá que tengas hijos, y… y yo… es una locura…- intentó razonar, pero Naruto capturó sus labios para interrumpirla. Sin piedad pero cálido, la terumi sintió como su lengua la invadía, y por primera vez en su vida, se dejó vencer. Una parte de ella la decía que era como besar a Minato, la otra que el hijo del relámpago amarillo era mucho mejor que su padre. Disfrutó del ósculo, sintiendo su entrepierna humedecerse, y agarró los cabellos dorados de ese joven con ansia para que profundizase su beso. Pero Naruto lo cortó, dejándola a medias, excitada y sonrojada. Era el primer hombre que la hacía eso, que la sorprendía. Y era muy agradable.

-La locura es no tomarte aquí mismo…- la dijo, con ese tono de voz grave tan propio de los protagonistas de las novelas que le encantaba leer… Hacía tiempo que había perdido todo el control de la situación… quizás desde que se situó sobre las piernas del rubio. Ahora solo quería seguir, y era Naruto quien marcaba el ritmo. Y ahora quería hablar, hipnotizándola con esos orbes azules tan parecidos a los de Minato kun.- Si lo que te preocupa es nuestra descendencia, te puedo asegurar que no será un problema…- posó su frente sobre la suya, pero esquivó un intento de beso de Mei, para enfado, y mayor excitación de ella.- en cuanto nos casemos, te llevaré a una cabaña apartada y apagaré cada uno de los relojes que vea, para que no tengas forma de mantener la noción del tiempo…- la terumi se estremeció de placer cuando el rubio acarició su muslo con su cálida mano derecha, subiendo lentamente hacia dónde ella deseaba que llegase. Pero solo pudo gemir cuando, en su lugar, Naruto tomó su mano derecha y la puso sobre su grande y pétreo pene, que amenazaba con estallar dentro de sus pantalones. Por kami, NECESITABA ESO. Comenzó a deslizar su mano sobre ese arma, como hipnotizada, y el rubio volvió a sonreír zorrunamente para seguir haciendo su oferta.- Soy un uzumaki… eso implica que tengo la energía de cien hombres… y llevo a Kurama no kitsune en mi interior, que tiene la fuerza de cien mil… ¿crees que no saldrás embarazada de nuestra noche de bodas?- Mei volvió a gemir al sentir la mano de Naruto contactar con su intimidad tras apartar su tanga, excitándola como nunca en movimientos circulares sobre su clitoris. Estaba a punto… ¡y ese muchacho ni la había penetrado! Naruto clavó de nuevo sus orbes en ella, que le miraba sonrojada, para darla el golpe de gracia.- ¿te crees que podrás salir de allí si no te llevo en brazos?- Mei abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, lo tenía claro: SI. SI Y SI. MIL VECES SI. Naruto podría hacer eso y más. Tenía razón, si ese chico había podido sostener el solo todo un frente de guerra, podría darla descendencia. Decenas de hijos incluso, todos con el elemento lava y esos ojos azules. Solo de pensarlo su corazón se volvía loco.

-Acepto… Naruto kun…- declaró Mei, ya completamente en sus redes. Si, se casaría con el hijo de Minato y repararía su único fracaso amoroso… le daría hijos, tomarían al asalto cada habitación de la mansión terumi, cumpliría con su aldea y de paso al fin encontraría a la horma de su zapato… Sonrió traviesa, mirando al escritorio.- Si quieres, podemos empezar ahora…- sugirió, bajándose un tirante de su vestido azul turquesa para mostrar su hombro desnudo. Pero, para su sorpresa de nuevo, Naruto sonrió de vuelta con ironía.

-lamentablemente, solo soy un clon y estoy en el final de mi vida útil… el auténtico está vigilado por dos escuadrones anbu en el centro de konoha…- expuso el rubio, dibujándose una mueca frustrada en el rostro de mei. Pero, antes de que se quejase, Naruto volvió a besarla, atrapándola de nuevo en sus garras. La cazadora… cazada.- Vuelve a Kiri y exponle a tu consejo mis condiciones… sé que puedes convencerlos. Yo le comunicaré a mi hokage que voy a cambiar de aires en cuanto me avises de que está todo preparado. Hazlo y, al día siguiente, me tendrás en tu cama en Kiri.- ofertó, obteniendo un asentimiento ansioso de mei.

Naruto se disolvió de inmediato, mientras la terumi se tomaba un tiempo para normalizar su respiración sobre esa silla… Su entrepierna la ardía, clamando por el rubio y ese miembro que había podido tocar. Kami santo, ya no podía esperar para hacerlo. No solo había logrado el premio gordo para su nación, no solo había reparado de un plumazo la falta de líneas de sangre de la niebla gracias a los biju aliados con el rubio, no solo había conseguido reparar esa espina en su corazón clavada por Minato kun… sería la mujer más bella y poderosa del continente, la matriarca del clan del nuevo shinobi no Kami… una nueva era llegaba… y Kiri gobernaría el mundo. Mientras, en un parque de konoha y sentado en un banco mientras recibía la luz del sol, cierto rubio recibía los recuerdos de su clon y no podía evitar reír. Todo como había previsto… Mei era un objetivo prioritario en su plan, prioritario y difícil de seducir a priori. Mei merendaba hombres como si fuesen caramelos, un chiquillo como Naruto sería usado como un trapo por la veterana kunoichi… salvo que jugase bien sus cartas. Todo rival tiene una debilidad, y el de la castaña estaba claro: una belleza e historial así debía de venir necesariamente con un orgullo desmedido…

Tuvo mucha suerte con que su padre fuese ese borrón en el historial de Mei, pero supo aprovecharse correctamente de ello. La suerte favorece a los valientes, y el uzumaki lo había sido. Un poco de insinuación, una pizca de pasión y golpear y reparar su orgullo de manera sutil pero continua, sacándola de su zona de confort y obligándola a combatir en su terreno, y la terumi ya estaba comiendo en la palma de su mano. Realmente, con la simple oferta ya tenía asegurada a Kiri para su causa… cubría cada necesidad de la niebla… pero Mei sería su seguro. La aldea de la niebla podría amedrentarse si Kakashi o el daimyo del país del fuego les amenazaban, pero Mei no. Esa mujer no pararía hasta reparar su orgullo herido, hasta ser su mujer, una especie de venganza contra Minato por escoger a una mujer inferior en lugar de a ella… pobre desgraciada, como si pudiese ponerse a la altura de Kushina uzumaki. La pelirroja era LA mujer, no una más. Pero Mei era preciosa, no lo iba a negar… se había divertido mucho con ella… Aunque no pudo evitar hacerse una pregunta: ese clon estaba con energías más que de sobra para hacerla el amor una y mil veces, y el plan era darla un buen adelanto de lo que la esperaría, pero… ¿Por qué no lo había hecho? No tenía ni idea, solo sabía que el clon había fingido atracción en todo momento, pero no la había sentido realmente… como si estuviese pensando en otra mujer entre medias, suerte que hubiese sabido mantener su papel hasta engañar a la susodicha, si no estaría en problemas…

- **No puedo vivir sin tiiiii… no hay maneraaaaa…** \- canturreó Kurama en su mente, burlándose de la pregunta de su jinchuriki, y arrancándole una mueca de enojo al uzumaki en su paraje mental.

- _¿te aburres? Porque todo ha salido justo como dije…_

- **Ya lo he visto… y todo sería más fácil si las subyugases con sexo, como hiciste con la de los ojos perla… que con esta has tenido suerte y seguro que cumplirá, pero la suerte se acaba…** \- dejó caer el biju, para luego sonreír con crueldad.- **Venga, no me negarás que, en tus últimas visitas a la hyuuga, te la has estado imaginando… diferente durante el sexo… que ella está encantada eh, si antes la habías dejado al borde de la locura, ahora prácticamente solo piensa en ti… Quizás deberíamos de elegir solo hembras azules de ojos rubios para que así te concentres mejor… ¿o era al revés?**

Naruto cortó por lo sano esa conversación, frustrado. Tres días sin estar con Ino. Tres días sin follarla, sin oírla gemir, sin penetrarla hasta que gritase su nombre… ese rostro sudado, sonrojado, excitado y pidiendo más, era su pensamiento recurrente. Y, por desgracia, afectaba a sus planes… con Hinata era cierto que en más de una ocasión de las decenas que habían tenido estos días, se la había imaginado con el pelo rubio mientras la tomaba con salvajismo por detrás, haciéndola literalmente correrse sin control una y otra vez… pero lo de Ino era necesario. Ino se había resistido a su control, y si se resistía no le servía de nada. No le era útil. Kurama le había sugerido entonces regresar al plan original, todavía estaban a tiempo, pero, visto lo visto con Mei, sus clones no eran de fiar. Él sería capaz de cumplir, pero sus clones parecían menos… resolutivos. Una parte de él le decía que quizás se había equivocado al acercarse a la yamanaka, pero es que era superior a sus fuerzas. Esa mujer era SUYA, de nadie más. Solo él iba a hacerla gemir, a hacerla gritar de placer. El solo imaginar a otro hombre mirándola le ponía en frenesí, tanto que dio por concluido su "paseo" para exculparse si alguien le descubría cerca de la residencia de Mei y se volvió gruñendo a casa... Y, como invocada por arte de magia, se la encontró esperando en la puerta de su apartamento. Estaba vestida con una blusa blanca ceñida, una ligeramente abierta en el ombligo, y un jean también ajustado, con una expresión de culpabilidad en el rostro y su pelo recogido en su clásica coleta con un mechón suelto en su flequillo. Debía de estar nerviosa, ni tan siquiera se había acordado de usar un henge. Naruto iba a ignorarla, a seguir castigándola con indiferencia como tenía pensado, pero, cuando introdujo la llave en su cerradura sin mediar palabra, la joven habló.

-Naru…- dijo, y Naruto clavó sus zafiros en ella. Cuando usaba ese mote, sus más bajos instintos se despertaban. Y verla así vestida no ayudaba a contenerlos… solo pensaba en romper los botones de esa blusa de un tirón y hacerla gemir en la misma calle. Tuvo que ceder un poco y optar por ser más flexible, si no se acabaría volviendo loco.

-¿vas a organizar esa cena por parejas?- preguntó, y la joven presentó aún más culpabilidad en su rostro mientras negaba mirando al suelo. Ni ella sabía por qué había ido allí, pero es que la distancia se la estaba haciendo insufrible. Necesitaba verle, sentirle tocándola, acariciándola, poseyéndola, por eso se había vestido así y había ido a buscarle allí. No estaba dispuesta a ceder en ese asunto de la cena de equipo, pero si en todo lo demás. Hacer lo que la pidiese si la dejaba volver a ser suya, dando igual lo que fuese… estaba dispuesta a todo. Pero, vista la expresión dura del rubio, seguramente había fracasado y seguiría rodando en su cama pensando en él…- Pues entra para recibir tu castigo…- ordenó, abriendo la puerta y haciéndose hacía un lado. Ino adoptó una expresión de sorpresa, para luego entrar con prisa en el piso, seguida por Naruto.

Ino, aunque intentase disimularlo, estaba ansiosa por acercarse al ojiazul, y no podía evitar que se notase. Nada más oír cómo cerraba la puerta del apartamento, se apoyó en una pared cercana, con los labios entreabiertos y mirando al rubio de arriba abajo. Y, cuando el uzumaki se acercó a ella, esperó con nervios su orden… lo que la ordenase, ella lo haría… le atendería como él quisiese, de la forma que quisiese. Incluso ahí mismo. Cuando Naruto la rodeó contra esa pared y comenzó a desabotonarla uno por uno los botones de su blusa de forma tortuosamente lenta, olfateando su perfume y rodeándola con su fuerte cuerpo, la joven intentó besarlo… pero el uzumaki se apartó y siguió a lo suyo. Lo notaba hambriento, la miraba con tal intensidad que casi la hacía temblar, pero lo notaba también contenido, como si siguiese enfadado. ¿Estaría pensando el castigo? Solo pudo gemir cuando el ojiazul la quito la blusa con firmeza, acariciando sus caderas con atención… quería sexo, se le notaba casi tanto como a ella esa hambre de él. Por eso se sorprendió tanto cuando el rubio se quitó la camiseta y se dirigió a su cama, ordenando a Ino que le diese un masaje.

Un masaje… ¿un masaje? ¿En serio? No había ido allí a hacer masajes joder… En otras circunstancias, o con cualquier otro hombre más bien, la yamanaka se hubiese enfadado y le habría dejado solo, por ser un puto capullo… pero con Naruto no iba a ocurrir eso. Clavó sus zafiros en los del uzumaki, y vio que esa orden no admitía réplica. Y ella quería obedecer, sabía que si lo hacía, la recompensa llegaría. Era incapaz literalmente de no obedecer a ese reclamo, sobre todo notando lo tenso que estaba. Así que en unos minutos estuvieron sobre la cama, con Naruto tumbado boca abajo sin nada de ropa e Ino encima en ropa interior, atendiéndole como le habían enseñado en el hospital. Era cierto, el uzumaki estaba tenso, necesitaba de esas atenciones… aunque eso no explicaba porque se empalmó nada más verla en ropa interior… esa que había comprado específicamente para él, aunque se hubiese intentado autoengañar en ese momento. Creyó que quizás todo era una táctica del rubio, una forma de… calentarla. Podía ver esos músculos de su ancha espalda tensos, pero perfectamente trabajados, y su fuego interno se encendía. Naruto tenía un cuerpazo joder. Pero, cuando intentaba profundizar el contacto, Naruto la rehuía…estaba como ausente.

-Naruto…- el rubio giró su rostro hacia un lado con los ojos cerrados, pero arqueando una ceja para hacerla ver qué no se había quedado dormido.- Te noto ausente… si… si es por mi, lo… lo siento, yo no…

-Pensaba en lo ridículo de la vida shinobi…- la interrumpió el rubio, sorprendiendo a Ino.- Servimos a una especie de entidad superior que ni siente ni padece, que te da una orden y que no te deja ni tan siquiera cuestionártela…- expuso, frunciendo el ceño Ino. No dejaba de ser un insulto a su hogar.

-Naruto, konoha solo quiere nuestro bien… desde que la fundó hashirama Senju, la hoja solo busca…- iba a explicar la yamanaka, pero el ojiazul volvió a interrumpirla.

-Supongo que viste los recuerdos de ese chunnin y por eso viniste…- pudo ver de reojo como la yamanaka apretaba sus labios, confirmando su suposición. Era su arma secreta, la razón del distanciamiento del rubio: sabía que, en cuanto viese eso, la rubia volvería a él con ganas de atenderlo para hacerle olvidar ese pasado horrible… como si quisiese olvidar...- ese hombre lo hizo todo por la gloria de konoha, como todos los demás. Por eso solo soy leal a mi propia konoha, a la que tengo en mi cabeza… por eso no deberías de preocuparte por esa cena, mi lealtad sigue igual que cuando tenía cinco años…- explicó con serenidad, recordando Ino lo que vio en los recuerdos de ese hombre, y no pudiendo resistirse a hacer la pregunta que la surgió en el hospital.

-Naru… lo… lo que te hizo ese hombre… ¿todas fueron así?- preguntó de forma parca… pero es que no sabía cómo preguntar correctamente algo tan delicado. Y, vista la expresión sin alteraciones de rubio, temió que no lo hubiese entendido.

-Muchas veces fue mucho menos… insultos, desprecios, soledad… alguna paliza con algún hueso roto de la que me recuperaba en unas horas… pero otras veces era mucho peor…- comentó con una frialdad tal que parecía que fue otro quien recibió los golpes.- Nadie ha contribuido más a entrenar a los jóvenes ninja de konoha que yo… los aburame, por ejemplo, solían enviarme a sus insectos a comerse mi chakra para ensayar su control… y lo que pillasen de paso. Recuerdo cómo mordían mi piel, como me agotaban y me dejaban indefenso… como invadían mi nariz, mi boca y mis oídos, y me ahogaban lentamente…- dijo, estremeciéndose Ino del horror. Había visto a shino usar sus insectos… ¿Naruto lo había sufrido de varios aburame con solo cinco años?- los inuzuka eran menos sutiles… como necesitaban entrenar a sus perros para cazar, me soltaban por sus tierras y luego me perseguían… no te imaginas lo que duele que un perro te desencaje el brazo a mordiscos…- expuso, aguándose los ojos de Ino al imaginárselo.- los hyuuga en cambio eran más rápidos… me ataban a un poste y ensayaban sus ataques de junken. Uno tras otro, uno de ellos incluso me dejó parapléjico y tardé semanas en regenerarme con el chakra de Kurama... por suerte, ese ya pagó… y así con cada clan, ya fuese grande o pequeño…

-¿i… incluso los…?- preguntó con su corazón golpeando su pecho con fuerza, temiéndose lo peor al ver la sonrisa irónica del jinchuriki.

-¿Cómo crees que me defendí tan bien de tu examen mental? Ya me lo han hecho cientos de veces… llegaban, me hacían su técnica y jugaban con mi cerebro. A veces me hacían olvidar hablar o escribir, otras me desconectaban mis piernas o brazos… tuve que aprender a defenderme y a reactivar las zonas de mi cerebro afectadas cuando uno de ellos activó mi centro del dolor y lo dejó así dos días para ver si me moría…- Ino se llevó las manos a la boca, buscando ahogar su sollozo, mientras Naruto no mostraba la más mínima emoción. Parecía como si guardase un inmenso rencor dentro… pero como si hubiese aceptado esos ataques como algo necesario. Cualquier otro no podría ni nombrarlo, o incluso su mente lo habría borrado para ahorrar el trauma, pero Naruto no, recordaba incluso las horas y días de los ataques visto lo específico del recuerdo de keinichi.

-Naru… lo… lo siento…- se disculpó la rubia en nombre de su clan, intentando contener su llanto, suspirando Naruto.

-No tienes que hacerlo, tú estabas tranquila disfrutando de tu infancia, los culpables son otros y muchos ya han muerto… realmente no me duele recordarlo, me sirvió para entender mejor el mundo, fue como… volver a nacer...- expuso el uzumaki, captando la atención de Ino.- Yo no le debo lealtad a maltratadores de niños o a psicópatas. Si la hoja me hubiese ordenado matar inocentes, no habría obedecido… porque esa no es mi aldea. No obedezco a quien me intenta controlar, usar como un objeto… yo soy libre y quiero que todos lo sean, no soporto a los que intentan subyugar al resto…- Ino frunció el ceño ante este último comentario, ofendida.

-¿te das cuenta de que es lo que me estás haciendo a mi con tu chakra desde ese día en el hospital no?- le acusó con un tono dolido. No negaba la razón de sus argumentos, pero le parecía terriblemente hipócrita que el rubio acusase a la hoja de hacer eso cuando él se lo estaba haciendo a ella. Y no para fines mayores como hacía la hoja, no para garantizar la paz en el mundo… solo para follarla, sin ningún sentimiento más. Es más, no iba a negar tampoco que sospechaba que esa manipulación del rubio la había llevado a verle hoy, a pesar de que realmente quería saber sobre la infancia del jinchuriki. Podría haberlo preguntado más dignamente, sin presentarse en su piso húmeda y hambrienta. Eso tenía que ser culpa del chakra de Naruto. Pero la sorprendió que Naruto, en lugar de reírse de forma burlesca, o enfadarse como ella esperaba, suspirase con cansancio.

-¿en serio piensas que has venido por mi chakra? ¿Qué yo tengo una llave mágica para controlar cada acto tuyo, como si esto fuese una novela? Si es así, eres libre. Sabes que mi palabra vale oro, así que te prometo que nunca jamás "usaré mi chakra" para obligarte a venir a mi.- juró Naruto, ironizando su tono al decir lo del chakra, descolocando completamente a la yamanaka.

Naruto… ¿iba en serio? Ino conocía de sobra que una promesa de Naruto valía su peso en oro, literalmente había removido cielo y tierra para traer de vuelta a Sasuke tras prometérselo a Sakura, aún a pesar de que estaba enamorado de ella. Cualquier otro habría cedido en ese empeño, y nadie se lo habría reprochado, pero no Naruto… Naruto era literalmente incapaz de incumplir una promesa. Y eso significaba que… era libre. Ino contempló la puerta del cuarto con ansiedad, incluso levantando ligeramente sus caderas… era fácil, tomar su ropa, vestirse, irse. No más echarle de menos, no más excitarse con solo pensar en él… volver a esa vida monótona que su subconsciente se empeñaba en presentar como idílica a pesar de que no era así… pero, a pesar de que esa parte de su mente la gritaba en ese momento que saliese de allí, no lo hizo… incluso ayudó a Naruto a darse la vuelta, estando ya frente a frente.

Sin poder despegar sus ojos de los de Naruto, como hipnotizada, sintió como tomaba sus manos con delicadeza, abarcándolas de sobra, entrelazando sus dedos, transmitiéndola su calor, y ella inconscientemente las acarició con cariño. Y, en lugar de usar sus rodillas para levantarse, las acomodó para sentir más cerca al uzumaki bajo su cuerpo, volviendo a bajar la cadera y sintiendo el cálido y fuerte miembro bajo su entrepierna. La tembló el labio inferior cuando la transmitió su dureza, sin entrar en su cuerpo. Simplemente lo sentía por fuera, palpitante, contactando a través de su tanga con su vagina y su clítoris… y la hacía excitarse. Como nunca, llevaba tres días recreando en su mente ese miembro. Había venido a por eso, lo necesitaba… espera, no. ¿No se supone que Naruto no estaba controlándola ya? Esa sensación solo podía ser algo antinatural, no era algo normal que el simple hecho de sentarse sobre el pene del rubio, sin tenerlo dentro, la hiciese sonrojarse y humedecerse…

-Pero, ¿sabes lo que pasaría si sales?- continuó, mirando a los ojos a la yamanaka, sin soltar sus manos, e incluso acariciándolas con el pulgar. Contempló ese cuerpo de infarto: Ino llevaba esta vez un sostén rojo con rebordes negros, con un tanga a juego… y sabía que, aunque ella lo negase, lo llevaba por él, porque sabía que eran sus colores favoritos desde que se lo dijo en su mente. Ya se vestía específicamente para agradarle, y eso le gustaba mucho. Vio esos pechos, contenidos a penas por la prenda, y luego la intimidad de la fémina, chorreante, deseando más… esa mujer iba a volverlo loco.- Volverías a mi. Una y otra vez. Ya te lo dije: solo yo puedo darte esto. Eres mía, y lo sabemos desde el momento en que no me delataste ante Sakura. Solo tienes que aceptarlo…- sentenció, quedándose en silencio. Ino solo tenía que decirle que no era así y levantarse, y le destrozaría el argumento. Era relativamente fácil si era cierto que estaba allí obligada… Pero, en lugar de eso, la yamanaka comenzó a deslizarse inconscientemente sobre el miembro del rubio con sus caderas. Primero un poco, y, a medida de que notaba esas corrientes de placer recorrer su cuerpo, con más ansia. Solo por fuera, como si ceder totalmente a sus impulsos fuese su final. Como si tenerlo dentro otra vez fuese ya rendirse a él definitivamente. No, no podía ser tan fácil… Naruto no podía provocarla todo esto… Cerró los ojos, pero eso fue peor… ahora solo se centraba en esa sensación… no podía ni quería parar el movimiento de sus caderas sobre el miembro desnudo del rubio, y un sonoro gemido escapó de su boca.

-Ahhh… no… no tienes… ahhh… palabra… me dijiste que no usarías tu chakra nunca más… ahhh…- le acusó entre gemidos, irguiéndose Naruto hasta poner su rostro a centímetros del de ella. Le vio hacerlo sin usar las manos, que seguían unidas a las suyas, acariciándola, fijándose en como sus abdominales se tensaron para levantar su fuerte cuerpo, y agarró sus hombros con fuerza, hipnotizada, todavía frotándose contra el miembro de Naruto. Adoraba esas muestras de fuerza.

-Te contaré un secreto…- Naruto aproximó sus manos al trasero de la rubia, agarrándolo y marcando el el ritmo de la fricción. Ino entreabrió los labios y le volvió a mirar con un gesto de súplica, pero no para que parase… para que lo hiciese más rápido. Y Naruto lo entendió a la perfección, puesto que así hizo. Naruto parecía conocerla perfectamente.- te dije que QUIZÁS había dejado chakra en ti… quizás no indica que lo hiciese necesariamente…- Ino le miró mientras seguía gimiendo, sin entender.- No dejé nada de chakra mío en ti… sabes perfectamente que eso no puede hacerlo ni tan siquiera un yamanaka. Es imposible, si no lo habría hecho con cada mujer de la aldea hace mucho y sería un rey. Solamente le di una salida a tu conciencia… te vi a punto de llorar por esa absurda culpa que sientes, y te ofrecí una salida mágica sabiendo que te agarrarías a ella como fuese. Es en lo único en lo que te he manipulado realmente, y lo volvería a hacer, porque tú querías que lo hiciese. Querías que te follase sin miramientos, que recorriese cada centímetro de tu cuerpo, porque no piensas en nada más que en mi, y eso me gusta.- Naruto movió su tanga con rapidez, comenzando su miembro a contactar directamente con la depilada intimidad de la yamanaka. Kami… se había depilado solo para ese momento... Sentía esa parte de su cuerpo femenino húmeda, caliente, hambrienta de él, tanto como la propia Ino, que literalmente estaba asimilando lo que le había dicho el rubio. ¿No había control? Todo esto… dejarse manejar, follar con Naruto como si no hubiese un mañana, correrse una y otra vez, incluso tocarse en su casa recordando esos momentos… ¿no era provocado por el chakra de Naruto? Sintió como paraba de moverla, dejando la punta de su pene en contacto con la entrada a su interior. No iba a metérsela si ella no aceptaba esa verdad. Ella tendría que asumirlo, y el podría mantenerla a pulso ahí toda la vida si fuese necesario.

-E… entonces…- balbuceó, entre asustada, excitaba e indignada.

-Si… cada orgasmo ha sido tuyo. Te toco dónde quieres y cuando quieres porque me sale natural, no por una técnica mágica… simplemente te hago lo que siempre he deseado hacerte, y resulta que es lo que quieres que te haga. Porque te encanta que te folle, te encanta sentirme dentro de ti… por eso vuelves y volverás siempre… porque eres mía.- sentenció, y la regaló esa sonrisa zorruna que tanto la excitaba. Ese gesto que, literalmente, destrozaba sus defensas y la hacía esclava de sus instintos más bajos. Sentía su entrepierna hervir, su intimidad mandarla una y mil corrientes de placer, su piel sudar, su corazón agitarse… y todo por él. Clavó sus orbes en los del rubio, y decidió aceptarlo… aceptar la verdad…

-So… Soy tuyaaaAAAAHHH…- gritó, porque antes de que terminase ya tenía el pene de Naruto entrando en su intimidad. Naruto la bajó a pulso, con sus manos apoyadas en sus nalgas, manejándola como si no pesase nada. Como la excitaba eso, sentir esos brazos musculosos envolverla, dando calor a su ya hirviente cuerpo. Se aferró a los hombros de Naruto, gimiendo, entregada completamente a lo que le hacía sentir ese hombre. Cada corriente de placer que le regalaba ese pene, friccionando contra sus paredes vaginales, arriba y abajo, sin descanso. Clavó sus uñas en esa piel tostada.- Aaaahhh… Naru… no pares… fóllame, no pares…- le rogó, y se sorprendió cuando el uzumaki atrapó sus labios en un candente beso.

Normalmente no la besaba durante, ni lo hacían así, ya puestos… era la postura favorita de ella, y por eso lo estaba disfrutando aún más. Ella prefería estar de cara a esos ojos azules, sentir como la besaba, como contactaba con todo su cuerpo. Sintió su lengua invadirla, explorarla, y solo pudo gemir de forma amortiguada mientras el rubio profundizó su penetración lo máximo posible, haciéndola mover su cadera en círculos cuando ese pene la atravesó hasta el fondo para aumentar la sensación. La estaba destrozando, de nuevo… y ahora sabía que no había trampa. No estaba siendo manejada… era su esclava sexual porque ella quería serlo. Porque lo adoraba. Porque ese pene la hacía delirar. Naruto separó ligeramente su boca de la de ella, e Ino pudo sentir como respiraba agitado, sin dejar de mirarla. Y ella, sin parar de gemir, le miró suplicante. Dame más. Hazme tuya. Conviérteme en tu esclava… Naruto sentía esas uñas clavándose en sus hombros hasta casi hacerle sangrar, esos pechos rozar el suyo, botando al son que marcaba el uzumaki, esos fuertes muslos envolver su cadera para impedirle escapar, esas paredes vaginales exprimir su miembro hasta el límite. Estaba a punto, y no llevaba ni tan siquiera unos minutos, tal había sido su necesidad de correrse en ella esos días.

-Ino… me voy a…- la avisó. No porque quisiese ser considerado, no porque se fuese a apartar… no, iba a llenarla hasta rebosar, ese vientre también era suyo y no admitiría un no por respuesta. Toda ella era de su propiedad. No, lo hizo por otra cosa… porque sabía la respuesta que le daría Ino.

-DENTRO, HAZLO DENTRO NARU.- ordenó, perdida en su propio placer. Estaba a punto de llegar, y la idea de llegar a la vez que él la hacía delirar. Necesitaba sentir el semen del rubio dentro, llenándola con ese calor. Pensar en correrse los dos a la vez la estaba excitando tanto que ya no podía parar de gemir, cada vez más alto. La daba igual lo demás. Y, cuando Naruto llegó a su climax, ella también lo hizo. Tres largos días, tres insufribles infiernos sin recibir la simiente del uzumaki, algo que necesitaba tanto como el agua visto lo visto. La simiente de su dueño, porque era suya. Y, como una marea imparable, esa sensación solo la permitió decir una cosa.- AAAAAHHHHH NARUUUUUUU…- gimió apoyada en sus rodillas, mirando al techo con una expresión de puro extasis con el pene de Naruto aún dentro. Su cuerpo temblaba, y se aferró al ojiazul como una tabla salvavidas so pena de caerse de espaldas, contactando al máximo ambos cuerpos. Pero, antes de que pudiese recuperar el sentido de la razón, Naruto tomó sus labios y los hizo descender hasta los suyos para darla un beso. Su forma de firmar el orgasmo, algo que la yamanaka ya esperaba a todas horas… ese beso significaba que le había gustado, y eso la llenaba de placer. Si Naruto gozaba, ella aún más. Aunque, cuando Naruto la tomó de la coleta para exponer su cuello y comenzar a besarlo, y sintió el miembro de Naruto volver a endurecerse en su interior, no pudo hacer otra cosa que gemir sorprendida. ¿Ya estaba preparado para más?

-Más te vale haber reservado chakra para evitar un embarazo… porque hoy me voy a correr dentro de ti hasta que no puedas más…- declaró, gimiendo Ino otra vez con los ojos abiertos como platos, más incluso cuando sintió como Naruto marcaba su cuello con un chupón.- Y no te vas a quitar esto… es mi marca, mi señal al mundo de a quién le perteneces. A todo el que te pregunte por él, le harás ver que te lo hizo tu dueño. Porque eres mía.- ordenó el uzumaki, e Ino solo pudo asentir entre gemidos mientras el rubio volvía a la carga. Tenían toooodo el día y la noche por delante.

* * *

 **Y corten! lo dicho, mas largo de lo normal, mas trabajo para mi, mas diversion para vositros ;)**

 **Sobre el naruino... como veis, naruto no la tiene completamente sometida. y conserva esa cualidad tan caracteristica de cumplir su palabra siempre: prometio que no la forzaria, y no lo hizo. Pero eso no quita el vastigo. No me gustavde los fic habituales qye la "esclava" del prota sea sumisa EN TODO tan rapido. Puedo entender que en el plano sexual si la dan los viajes que la da naruto, pero... en todo? todavía tiene trabajo el uzumaki, aunque poco a poco la esta conquistando. Digamos que la fruta todavia no estaba madura.**

 **Hoy habeis visto ademas que no solo naruto esta afectando a Ino... la rubia le tiene loco al uzumaki. No se si os habra pasado alguna vez que alguien se os mete en la cabeza y literalmente no puedes sacarlo... pues con naruto es mas. Sigue siendo un obsesivo; pero ahora lo descarga en Ino en lugar de en el entrenamiento, y eso le afecta. Mei cayo por suerte, y hinata porque el rubio la calienta más que el sol de julio, pero mañana puede que no caigan... naruto debe de ponerse las pilas, y para ello debe de estar follandose a ino regularmente. Es como su droga. Al igual que parece que el es la de Sakura... ejem ejem...**

 **Ahora Kiri entra en juego... y esta lo de los hyuuga... y lo de hinata... ¿que estara planeando naruto? La respuesta, parcialmente, en el proximo episodio. Hasta entonces!**


	6. Una cena de ¿equipo?

Cap5: una cena… ¿de equipo?

 **Buenas! hoy un nuevo episodio de "eres mia". Si, he tardado un poco, pero es que la vida se me complica... exámenes, descubrir el maravilloso manga de berserk, el anime de Dororo (una maravilla, hasta me ha dado ideas para un fic), la tormenta de madrid-barça aqui en españa... en fin, al menos os compenso con mas lemmon de lo normal y evolucion en la trama. No os digo mas, paso a los review, que hoy tengo unos cuantos (bendito problema)**

 **Chisa782911:** hola! gracias, intentare mantener el nivel hoy! un saludo y disfruta!

 **Sebastiantutu:** saludos! lo primero, gracias! y si, lo del pelo se veia venir, la pregunta es... ¿por que? (Sasuke, víctimas hyuuga...)

Si, el naruino aqui sera progresivo, digamos que en el capitulo anterior ya hubo el primer acercamiento serio, el primer momento de confianza entre ambos. Hoy vas a ver el efecto de esa revelación del rubio con respecto a no controlarla con su chakra... digamos que la mejor forma de controlar a alguien, es haciendole ver que ha escogido libremente obedecer. tu que opinas?

Lo de hinata y el resto de aldeas, tiene miga, hoy vas a ver avanzar bastante una de estas dos cosas. No te digo mas, qye te hago spoiler. Disfruta, un saludo!

PD: me dices que es también rubia y te contrato como prota para la película del fic :P

 **BLUEPENCIL29:** buenas! Gracias, espero mantener hoy el nivel. Ya, Sakura aqui es un pj muy complejo, digamos que por un lado es la sakura de boruto (diseño precioso, personalidad aborrecible) y por otro la de shippuden. estacsiendo todo un reto, no dejavde ser mi favorita. Con el avanzar de los capitulos veras mas de ella, digamos que tb tiene su parte de razón... Naruto siempre ha estado tras ella, y ahora ya no, eso jode.

Ino sigue cayendo poco a poco en las redes de naruto, en el dormitorio ya esta practicamente entera conquistada, pero fuera... todavía queda. Y naruto tiene buena memoria, pero no perfecta... digamos que recuerda al detalle los episodios terribles, tipo ese ensayo de keinichi. Rencor se llama.

Y en cuanto a las otras mujeres... mejor lee lo de hoy :D un saludo y disfruta!

 **Magd305TLC:** saludos! Si, mei ya ha caido, aunque lo del lemmon, de momento ya tiene naruto lo que queria sin follarsela. Realmente, naruto solo folls por gusto (de momento) con Ino, con el resto es para conseguir algo concreto.

Y veo que ya tienes planes para un futuro clan uzumaki... la pregunta es, ¿es este Naruto de esos? Piensa :P un saludo y disfruta.

 **Guest:** hello! yeah, this Sakura its Boruto's Sakura, i hate this character. But, in the next episodes maybe you will surprise with her... Enjoy, see you soon!

 **Ultrachols:** hello! yes, Hinata its beautiful, but its too nerd... hanabi its better for naruto, she is more active... but too young XD you know that i am narusaku :P

And Sasuke... Wait, you will have fun ;) Enjoy today, See you!

 **Honter11:** hola! Pues si, a mi Ino no me encaja con Sai, es mas, me parece que fue una especie de mamada a sasuke (ino quiere a sai porque tiene un aire al niño bonito de kishimoto, no porque conecten). Hoy lo tienes un poco mas largo, espero qye te guste!

PD: sobre hacer nuevos fics, no descarto tu idea, peto hay que hacerlo interesante, ¿que trama hay? porque solo romance no es mi estilo de escribir...

 **Leonelj5:** saludos! ehh, aqui tienes! :P disfruta.

 **Famime18:** buenas! Yo tambien prefiero el diseño de Ino, es mas, esta la cuarta en mi lista de preferencias (Sakura, Shion, Sara, Ino). Pero ya sabes, Hinata tiene mas pechos y es sumisa, que es lo que quiere el publico al pacrecer... Y tu tranquila, hoy tienes uno mas, y con el tiempo tendras muchos mas. Aunque lo de volverse loca con la polla de naruto... desde el capitulo 1 si te fijas :P Un saludo y disfruta!

 **Darck master:** Hola! pues si, a mi juicio es una razon cojonuda, y creo que es obvia. Tu tranquilo, va a recibir su merecido... y muchisimo, ya veras.

Me creerias si te dijese que no lo habia leido jamás antes? simplemente vi que parecen de la quinta y necesitaba una motivacion para mei para relacionarse con naruto. Y me ha gustado, quizas en un futuro haga algun narumei, quien sabe...

Y si, naruto aqui es mucho mas retorcido de lo canonico... odio los protas shonen, asi que aquí lo vas a ver cabron cabron. Y a ver, nunca dire que de este agua no beberé, pero creo que no he puesto mal sus interacciones... digamos que, sabiendo como va a acabar todo, tengo claro como actuará Naruto. De momento la caida de Ino va bien, dala un par de capitulos y ya veras. Un saludo y disfruta. Y gracuas a ti por leerme!

 **Guest2:** Buenas! tu dale tiempo... ;)

 **Naru-Ero:** saludos! a ver, es MA, pero joder, eso no va mucho conmigo, llamame conservador xD Pero todo lo demas no lo dudes que lo hara: culo, tetas, puede que trio... en eso no me voy a cortar nada xD Y en cuanto a Sarada, volvemos a lo mismo: el rollo lolli no me va mucho, creo que se debe a que me gusta hacer lemmon realistas, y no tengo tanta imaginacion como para hacer un lemmon entre una chica de 12 años y un hombre de 40 xD Un saludo y disfruta, gracias por las felicitaciones!

 **Mishiel-chan uchihalove:** Hola! muchas gracias, se agradecen las felicitaciones! Si, Ino es clave en el rendimiento de Naruto, si te fijas es su unico cambio en ese misterioso plan original y el motivo de sus discusiones con el biju. Hoy lo vas a ver bastante en un momento xD

Y tu tranquila, habra momentos de celos de el, hoy repara en lo posesivo del rubio. Y habra en concreto un momento de celos MUY intenso en un futuro, uno donde se vera a un naruto mucho mas... sadico. Y lo has calcado, este naruto se deja llevar por el rencor, y el lo sabe y lo aprovecha, es su gasolina cuando no sabe que hacer. Este es un smart naruto, esa es su esencia.

Y si, ya veras cuando Ino se entere de lo que hace naruto en su tiempo libre... Y tranquila, nunca dejo un fic sin terminar ;) Un saludo y disfruta.

 **Kirito720** : saludos! No te negare que ya me cuesta no ver un review tuyo, es una bonita tradicion de mi tablon :P Gracias y hoy voene mucho mas!

Exacto, con esa infancia traumatica, el milagro es que naruto haya salvado a la aldea. Es mas, el actual la dejaria arder si pain volviese. Lo del emo... es doble golpe, uno por razones tácticas, otro por razones mas personales. Y si, lo de mei me gusto mucho cuando se me ocurrio (aunque parece que no soy tan original y que es comun en fics en ingles XD yo juro que es original aqui xD), es posible que un futuro haga algo, aunque antes va el narukaguya.

Nos vemos, disfruta!

* * *

-aaaaaaaaaaa- personaje hablando

- _aaaaaaaaaaa_ \- personaje pensando

\- **aaaaaaaaaaa** \- ser sobrenatural hablando

\- **_aaaaaaaaaaa_** \- ser sobrenatural pensando

RENUNCIA DE DERECHOS: ¿en serio os imagináis a kishimoto escribiendo un Lemmon? Acabarían todos rogándole sexo a Sasuke mientras el uchiha hace su hmpf característico… no, ni el mundo de Naruto me pertenece, ni mis historias le pertenecen a kishimoto. Dos mundos separados, y yo cuál parásito usando una buena idea para lanzar las mías, nada más. Aunque también es cierto que yo le hago publicidad con estas cosas…

* * *

-mmmhhh… mmmhhh…- gimió de forma contenida Ino, amortiguándose su sonido en su garganta por culpa de lo que estaba haciendo.

¿Cuánto llevaba en el piso de Naruto? No tenía ni idea… como mínimo un día. Lo cierto es que era difícil mantener la noción del tiempo cuando estaba con él, era algo casi animal. Como una adicción. Se había negado tener a Naruto dentro durante tres días, y claro, en cuanto lo volvió a probar, la recaída fue brutal. Como la advirtió el rubio, tuvo que administrar su energía como si estuviese en la guerra… lo habían hecho por toda la casa, una y otra vez, en todas las posturas, y no se cansaba ninguno de los dos… era como si siguiesen con su juego de dominación, esta vez probando a quien de los dos aguantaba más sin rendirse en esa maratoniana sesión de sexo. Tuvo que racionar su chakra para evitar embarazos (el uzumaki se había corrido ya tantas veces, la mayoría dentro de ella, que, si no fuese por esa habilidad médica, estaría embarazada seguramente), tomarse píldoras de soldado para recuperar fuerzas, incluso aplicarse chakra médico para quitarse la irritación cuando se excedían demasiado. Se encontraba completamente empapada en sudor, e incluso en simiente del rubio, cansada, sucia… y no la importaba. Incluso la excitaba aún más. Estaba completamente entregada a esa sesión de brutal sexo que la estaba regalando Naruto. Había aceptado su papel ahora que sabía que no había control mental por parte de Naruto, que todas esas sensaciones eran genuinas, y había dejado de lado sus reparos morales. Quería esto. Necesitaba esto.

En ese momento el uzumaki estaba sentado en el sofá del salón de su casa, desnudo, con su musculado y sudado cuerpo apoyado en el asiento, con esos fuertes brazos extendidos sobre el respaldo… e Ino se encontraba arrodillada en el suelo, frente a sus piernas, degustándolo. Sus carnosos labios bajaban y subían succionando el pene del ojiazul, sin perder el más mínimo detalle, recorriendo cada centímetro de esa cada vez más pétrea superficie. La yamanaka subía y bajaba, y acompañaba por dentro con su lengua cuando podía, maximizando las sensaciones de Naruto. Y las suyas también, puesto que una de sus propias manos imitaba ese ritmo sobre su clítoris en movimientos circulares. Al principio le pareció algo sucio, pero el rubio le ordenó hacerlo y ella no se iba a negar… no podía negarle nada en la cama a Naruto, era suya. Y sabía que lo que la pedía hacer era también bueno para ella. Sentía corrientes de placer recorrerla, y sabía que su rubio estaba sintiendo lo mismo. Cada vez que chupaba el pene de Naruto y sentía esa oleada de placer recorrerla mientras se tocaba a sí misma, se hacía una idea de lo que le hacía disfrutar al ojiazul. Estaba a punto de delirar. Sintió la mano de su dueño sobre la cabeza acariciándola el cabello, y gimió de nuevo de forma amortiguada. Eso significaba que lo estaba haciendo bien… y la excitaba aún más. Engulló todo lo que pudo del pene, oyendo a Naruto suspirar en voz alta con placer, y se mantuvo con el miembro de Naruto en su boca todo lo que pudo hasta que necesitó aire.

-Ahhh… Naru…- gimió, sacando de su boca el duro miembro del rubio, y atendiéndolo con su mano libre mientras le dirigía a Naruto una mirada de lujuria. La excitaba muchísimo lo que estaba haciendo, pero su entrepierna goteaba literalmente sobre la moqueta del ojiazul. Necesitaba más, necesitaba sentir de nuevo a su dueño atravesándola, follándola como si no hubiese un mañana. Se subiría encima y lo tomaría ya, pero el rubio se lo había dejado bien claro: hasta que se portase bien, solo la penetraría cuando él quisiese. Con cualquier otro ella se habría ido y le habría dejado con las ganas, por creído… pero no con Naruto. Cada vez que la poseía hacía valer la pena cada orden obedecida. Sin contar que la encendía como nunca verlo así: sus músculos tensos con una fina capa de sudor, sus ojos cerrados y esa expresión de placer contenido en su rostro… puede que ella estuviese al borde de la extenuación, pero el rubio también. Y eso la gustaba, veía que sus atenciones en Naruto también hacían mella, como las atenciones de Naruto en ella. Que, dentro de este perverso juego que habían iniciado, ella también tenía poder. El uzumaki no la contestó aún así al ruego… por lo que veía, debía de subir la intensidad. Con una sonrisa perversa, elevó el torso, sin apartar la vista de ese rostro masculino, y envolvió con sus pechos el pene del rubio, para luego subir y bajar. Al estar húmedos, facilitaba la fricción, y estaban tan suaves que Naruto no pudo evitar tener un segundo de debilidad.

-Ahhhh…- gimió el uzumaki, gimiendo de vuelta también Ino entre sus jadeos. Le había oído gemir, estaba a punto de lograr su premio. Quería su premio. El solo pensar en recibir la simiente del rubio de nuevo la hacía delirar.

-Mmmhhh… naru… dámelo, onegai…- Aumentó el ritmo de sus movimientos, gimiéndole cada vez más alto mientras decía entre susurros ese "Naru" que tanto encendía al uzumaki. El rubio sentía su pene deslizarse cada vez más rápido sobre esa piel tan suave, y de vez en cuando contactar con esos erectos pezones, y solo pensó una cosa… esa mujer le iba a acabar volviendo loco. No tardó mucho el rubio en agarrar el respaldo con su mano libre, abriendo los ojos.

-Me voy a…- avisó, y una apurada Ino envolvió con su boca el pene del rubio, volviendo a correrse este con fuerza, incluso salpicando ligeramente la cara y pechos de la rubia. La yamanaka tragó con ganas y volvió a gemir. Lo notaba caliente, espeso… ¿Cuántas veces llevaban haciéndolo ya? Ese rubio era inagotable. El semen de Naruto era delicioso, lo llevaba probando todo el día. Y, como parte cayó cerca de su boca, una idea perversa recorrió su mente para lograr su ansiado premio.

-Naru…- le llamó, y acto seguido lamió el semen de Naruto de su rostro mientras sonreía y le miraba con esos ojos azules iluminados por el deseo. El uzumaki abrió un ojo y vio ese espectáculo, y acto seguido su miembro resucitó de golpe, como si no acabase de descargarse. Kami santo, era muy difícil hacerse el distante y duro con esa diosa rubia. La yamanaka gimió de nuevo al notar el pene del jinchuriki reactivarse, y se subió a horcajadas sobre él, sabiendo que el uzumaki no se lo impediría, pero obedeciendo las normas. No sentiría a Naruto dentro si no era una buena chica, y una buena chica debe de esperar permiso. Como ya había reconocido, ese juego del gato y el ratón la excitaba. Paseó su increíblemente húmeda y caliente intimidad sobre el fuerte miembro del rubio una y otra vez, buscando encenderlo. Sabía que lo tenía a punto, Naruto quería que ella le mostrase lo mucho que necesitaba que se la follase otra vez. Ese movimiento de sus caderas, arriba y abajo, era destructivo para el raciocinio del rubio, pero lo que dijo Ino después ya le dio la puntilla.- Onegai… fóllame duro Naru…- Vale, era materialmente imposible que el ojiazul pudiese negarse a esa frase con ese ruego. Hasta Kurama había abierto un ojo de su siesta con sincera curiosidad y algo de envidia al oírlo. Y si le añadías ese tono inocente de la yamanaka y esos movimientos sobre su pene… digamos que Naruto tuvo que recurrir hasta el último tramo de su fuerza de voluntad para conservar su papel y no penetrarla sin más trámites. Tenía un plan y debía de cumplirlo, y si la hacía ver que, literalmente, ella era capaz de hacerle temblar, no lo conseguiría.

-…- El uzumaki clavó sus orbes en los de Ino, que aún todavía moviéndose sobre él le sostuvo la mirada. Esos ojos brillando de excitación, los mechones de cabello despeinados, sus labios entreabiertos y jadeando… estaba lista. Llevaba un día follándosela sin piedad para que, llegado el momento, no tuviese la fuerza de voluntad suficiente para negarse a sus deseos. Era básico en su plan: hace tres días descubrió que había ido demasiado rápido, que había dado cosas por sentadas, y había recibido una negativa a sus planes. Había "subestimado" a la yamanaka en cierta manera… nunca más. Un orgasmo tras otro, órdenes que iban poco a poco progresando en dificultad para así ir mellando su autocontrol, ligándola cada vez más a él bajo la nivel premisa de que "si pude hacer lo anterior, esto no es nada"… todo metódico, calculado… se estaba empleando a fondo, y ahí tenía la recompensa. Se había corrido ya decenas de veces en y sobre ella, y le rogaba por más. Estaba vencida, era hora de pasar al ataque.- ¿Vas a ser una buena chica?- Ino asintió mordiéndose "inocentemente" el índice con un sonoro gemido, chorreando literalmente en su entrepierna sobre el pene del rubio con solo imaginarse recibiendo su merecida recompensa. Naruto la sonrió con ese gesto travieso que adoraba la ojiazul.- Vamos a verlo…

-AHHHH…-gimió Ino con una mezcla de dolor y placer cuando Naruto la levantó sin esfuerzo de sus nalgas y la llevó hasta una pared cercana, apoyándola en ella con brusquedad y las piernas abiertas. La yamanaka abrió los ojos con fuerza cuando sintió el pene del rubio comenzando a entrar, pero muy lentamente. Y, cuando la cabeza de ese pétreo miembro que tanto necesitaba estaba ya dentro, el uzumaki se frenó y la sostuvo la mirada. La kunoichi intentó mover sus caderas para lograr profundizar, sin éxito, y miró suplicante al jinchuriki.- Naru… ahhh… onegai…- el ojiazul sonrió de lado y entrecerró los ojos con un gesto perverso.

-Quiero mi cena de equipo.- anunció/ordenó, abriendo los ojos Ino con una mezcla de excitación y culpabilidad. Los pocos remanentes de su fuerza de voluntad se reunieron, dándola las fuerzas justas para resistirse… por ahora. Porque notaba como ese inmenso miembro del rubio, duro como una roca, se estaba introduciendo de forma tortuosamente lenta en su interior, llenándola, acabando con su cordura.

-Na… ahhh… Naru… yo… yo no…- intentó hablar, pero solo podía gemir. Envolvía con sus brazos el cuello del uzumaki, notándolo fuerte, musculado. Miraba ese cuerpo, con esos abdominales perfectamente marcados, con ese tatuaje en el vientre, y se sintió derretir. Y si a eso le añadía ese toque autoritario de su orden, con esos zafiros azules fijos en los suyos… toda su elocuencia se estaba yendo al garete.

-¿Qué tendría de malo?- preguntó con una sonrisa burlesca, introduciéndose un poco más en ella, y arrancándola un sonoro gemido. Besó su cuello y la dio un pequeño mordisco, arrancándola otro más antes de susurrarla al oído con su voz ronca, llena de deseo.- Solo es una cena de equipo… hazlo ya y te follaré como quieres…

- _Joder, ¿Por qué me lo pone tan difícil?_ \- pensó la yamanaka, mordiéndose el labio por ese sentimiento de culpa. Deseaba como nunca que Naruto se la follase, pero no lo haría si no le daba lo que quería… y no podía dárselo…- na… Naru… te.. tengo miedo si… ahhh… si hago eso…

-¿miedo?- la pregunto al oído, mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja y haciéndola temblar. Ino estaba en ese momento como una olla a presión.

-Si… ahhh naru… onegai…- intentó profundizar la penetración dejando caer su peso, pero el rubio la sostuvo sin esfuerzo, sin darla oportunidad y siguiendo con esa entrada tortuosamente lenta. Ya estaba a la mitad, y, por mucho que lo intentase, no había manera de que Naruto se la metiese entera y la hiciese llegar al orgasmo. Estaba completamente a su merced.- Si… si lo hago… ahhh… tú aprovecharás para hablar con… ellas… no quiero… ahhh… no quiero que te vayas de konoha…- Naruto arqueó la ceja y tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa. Lo dicho: esa rubia era muy lista. Sacó un poco su pene de ella, obteniendo un gesto de disgusto de Ino, que se transformó de inmediato en un fuerte gemido cuando el uzumaki volvió a meterse, solo que ligeramente más rápido. La fricción, el notarlo cada vez más fuerte contra sus paredes vaginales, cada vez más estrechas y lubricadas… Ino sabía que, en cuanto la penetrase con fuerza, se correría como nunca.

-¿Te crees que podré estar atento allí a otra mujer que no seas tú?- la susurró, apretando sus nalgas con fuerza de la que repetía esa embestida suave y la miraba con fingido gesto de inocencia.

-Tú… ahhh, más rápido onegai…- por supuesto, Naruto obedeció… aumentó MUY ligeramente el ritmo, para desesperación y mayores gemidos de ella.- Tú… ahh… eres incapaz de portarte bien…- declaró, con una mezcla de reproche y de excitación la yamanaka. Porque esa faceta de Naruto la atraía como nada: un chico malo que era capaz de llevarla del cielo al infierno y de vuelta. La rubia no podía negarlo: le encantaba que Naruto la diese caña de vez en cuando. El rubio sonrió zorrunamente ante el halago… lo dicho: esa mujer le iba a volver loco.

-Si me das esa cena, te prometo cumplir una orden tuya mientras estemos allí… la que quieras.- ofreció el rubio, deseando también vencer de una vez por todas ese duelo de voluntades y follarse a ese monumento de mujer hasta que se olvidase su nombre. Puede que ella estuviese en su limite, pero él no estaba muy lejos tampoco. Sentía la intimidad de Ino apretándole el pene con fuerza, y tenía que dedicar toda su sangre fría para seguir con el proceso. La kunoichi abrió los ojos y volvió a morderse el labio, sobre todo cuando Naruto, en una de sus embestidas lentas, se introdujo "sin querer" un poco más de lo normal. Joder, una gran parte de ella quería ceder, pero otra seguía dudando… ¿podría confiar en él? Naruto pareció reparar en que faltaba un último paso, por lo que besó sus labios con ansia. Ella le correspondió con hambre, batallando con su lengua, olvidándose unos segundos de su dilema, hasta que Naruto volvió a su oído.- Piensa que iríamos tú y yo como pareja…- comentó con picardía, y la yamanaka no pudo evitar emitir un fuerte gemido mientras cerraba sus ojos. Si, era cierto… si shika iba con temari, y chouji con karui… ella iría con… Una parte de su mente gritó que era una chorrada, como si ella quisiese eso… pero la auténtica Ino no iba a negarlo: quería eso. Joder, sí, una cena con Naruto como si fuesen algo más que follaamigos… la atraía mucho la idea. Verle también fuera del dormitorio, descubrir más de él. Y, si la quedaba alguna duda, el pene de Naruto había continuado su entrada en su interior hasta los tres cuartos, y parecía listo para hacerla llegar al orgasmo. Solo necesitaba hacerle prometer algo adecuado.

-Prométeme… ahhhh… que… ahhh… no hablarás con ellas si no estoy yo delante…- pudo decir entre gemidos, mientras Naruto volvía a marcarla el cuello con un chupón.- y que… ahhhh naru… no las dirás… lo del traslado…- pudo balbucear, para luego volver a reclamar los labios del ojiazul, que la correspondió con gusto. Lo besó una y otra vez mientras rodeaba su rostro con sus manos, deseando que el uzumaki dijese que si, y por un momento temió haberse pasado cuando el rubio se fue retirando de su cuerpo lentamente.

-… son dos cosas…- la sonrió con ese gesto travieso, tragando grueso Ino… ¿la dejaría sin su premio?- …pero te has portado muy bien hoy, así que haré la vista gorda. Trato hecho.- declaró, para acto seguido introducirse de golpe en la húmeda vagina de Ino hasta el fondo. La rubia lo sintió pulsando para entrar en su útero, y, cuando todas sus defensas cedieron, solo pudo hacer una cosa.

-AHHHHHH, NARUUUUUUUUU…- exclamó al aire con fuerza, sintiendo al fin el ansiado orgasmo. Cada nervio de su cuerpo vibró al son del rubio, sus músculos se relajaron, y solo porque la sostenían los brazos de Naruto no cayó al suelo sin fuerzas. Su merecida recompensa por ser buena, por complacer a su dueño. Era suya, en el dormitorio era completamente suya, y la encantaba serlo. Y más si había logrado sacarle esa promesa al rubio, que eliminaba cualquier riesgo en esa cena, al menos los que se temía la yamanaka. Casi se queda dormida de lo potente del placer, pero no tuvo más remedio que volver a gemir cuando sintió de nuevo el miembro de Naruto entrando y saliendo de ella, sin piedad.- AHHH… Naru… ahhh… onegai…- rogó, clavando sus uñas en la espalda del jinchuriki hasta enrojecer su piel morena, mientras su cuerpo se reactivaba, hambriento de más placer, como había pasado durante todo el día. Un orgasmo tras otro, hasta que el jinchuriki se cansase o ella dijese basta. Y ella no tendría problema, aunque algo más la preocupaba ahora que podía pensar un poco…- Tus… ahhh… tus vecinos… ahhh…- Si, con los gritos que llevaba pegando todo el día, temía que todo el edificio apareciese en la puerta del rubio para quejarse… pero el uzumaki la interrumpió con otro beso, para luego hablarla con esa voz ronca por el deseo.

-Ya se quejaron hace tres días… y les dije que se acostumbrasen, porque te lo voy a hacer cada vez que te vea…- Ino abrió los ojos con un fuerte gemido, al sentirlo cada vez más duro en su interior, con ese vaivén de caderas tan fuerte que comenzaron a tirar los cuadros de la pared. A Naruto le daba igual, en ese momento solo tenía una cosa en mente… volver a correrse en ella. Y, cuando comenzó a sentir ese hormigueo, decidió introducirse hasta el fondo, bien adentro, tanto que Ino mordió su hombro con fuerza para ahogar su gemido final, con sus ojos desorbitados mirando al frente.- AHHHHHH…- gritó, derramándose en la rubia, y provocándola un nuevo orgasmo. Posó su frente en la pared, respirando con agitación, para luego firmar el momento como siempre hacía: con un beso tierno en los labios de la yamanaka. Ino sonrió con los ojos cerrados, casi dormida, al sentir ese beso tierno, tan diferente a los que recibía durante el coito… este era cariñoso, significaba más "gracias" que "voy a follarte"… la confundía ese gesto del uzumaki, pero no se iba a quejar… lo cierto es que ya no podía terminar sin un beso así. Ambos aceptaron ese beso como una tregua en su batalla, una suerte de empate… ya seguirían con su juego luego, ahora estaban agotados.

Además, ambos tenían cosas que hacer. A pesar de que gracias a Naruto y esa misión de vigilarle encargada por el hokage, se le había concedido un horario más flexible en el hospital, la yamanaka aún así tenía que hacer acto de presencia, sobre todo para darle a Sakura su "informe diario de lo que hacía el baka" (por supuesto, completamente falsificado en días como este) y que no sospechase de lo que hacía con el rubio realmente. Sin contar que necesitaba una buena ducha… una que por supuesto disfrutó acompañada. El sentir las varoniles manos del rubio acariciándola, limpiándola con cuidado, casi fue como hacerlo otra vez. La extrañaba y a la vez alegraba ese toque atento de Naruto: un animal en la cama, y un caballero fuera de ella. Lo cierto es que nunca la había tratado mal a pesar de ese toque de chico malo, incluso había respetado su negativa cuando ella se negó a darle esa cena que ahora le había concedido. También le llamaba la atención que fuese tan posesivo… ni tan siquiera permitía a sus propios clones penetrarla (y realmente no la desagradaba la idea de hacerlo con dos rubios, a pesar de que nunca había tenido un trio…), decía que ella era solo suya con un claro tono celoso, que ni sus clones tenían derecho a tocarla… pero también la agradaba eso. Se sentía valorada. Muy a su pesar, tuvo que dejar el apartamento del rubio para cumplir con su trabajo en el hospital y hablar con shikamaru para organizar esa cena.

Mientras tanto, el rubio también tenía trabajo. Para empezar, limpiar esa puñetera leonera que tenía por piso. Naruto no soportaba el desorden, el desorden mostraba debilidad, la debilidad atrae a los enemigos y te hace vulnerable… y sabía demasiado bien las consecuencias de mostrarse vulnerable en la hoja. No entendía cómo podía vivir en esas condiciones desde los cinco años… comida por el suelo, polvo, ropa sucia… y todo ello sin contar que necesitaba comprar alimentos. Su cocina solo tenía ramen instantáneo con un sabor repugnante (lo tenía claro: en cuanto acabase con su plan, iba a poner toda su atención en solucionar ese problema… no podía dejar sin consecuencias lo que le habían hecho a su adorado ramen del ichiraku…) y leche caducada… estaba claro que necesitaba reponer existencias, y hacerlo con comida menos… de su estilo. Quizás las verduras supiesen bien ahora… lo cierto es que aquí era un novato. Y eso sin contar que necesitaba ropa más… favorecedora, estaba hasta los cojones del naranja chillón. Salió del piso dejando a tres de sus clones ordenándolo todo, y se dirigió al mercado central de konoha con una sonrisa divertida. Notaba a la población relajada, feliz, y eso le hacía mucha gracia… en serio, era ridículo ver a todos tan felices e inocentes. Aunque bueno, antes de cumplir con su misión podía permitirse relajarse un poco y dejarles disfrutar… al fin y al cabo, a todo cerdo le llega su San Martín… Sin contar que había captado un olor bastante esperado, una confirmación de su plan, y quería dar una vuelta para que ella se airease e hiciese turismo…

- _Mother, tell your children not to walk my way…_ \- tarareaba mentalmente mientras silbaba con alegría, con la comida y la ropa ya comprada y sellada en un pergamino en su bolsillo… como lamentaba no saber los jutsus de sellado uzumaki, lo cierto es que había sido muy negligente con su herencia paterna y materna, y su infancia y la guerra no eran excusa… suerte que estaba comenzado a compensarlo. Sintió como dos chicas de no más de dieciséis años, con sus distintivos gennin, le miraban mientras cuchicheaban y se sonrojaban, y el rubio no pudo resistirse a guiñarlas un ojo con esa sonrisa tan suya, haciéndolas sonreír y cuchichear aún más. Lo dicho, cuando konoha estaba así casi (solo casi) se olvidaba de toda su infancia…- _Not about to see the light… but if you wanna find hell with me…_

- **No es que no me guste el hilo musical, todo lo contrario…** \- interrumpió el biju de nueve colas, fiel amante de los clásicos del rock, con una expresión divertida.- **Pero… ¿eres consciente de que, como tu madre te viese haciendo lo de la última semana, te crucificaría boca abajo en la puerta de casa, no?** \- preguntó con diversión, respondiéndole Naruto conteniendo una risa en el exterior.

- _¿tenía mala leche?_ \- cuestionó con curiosidad…. Siempre tenía un duelo interno con cada aspecto de su vida, dos formas de ver el mundo enfrentadas… su entrenamiento, su política de vive y deja vivir, su vida sentimental... vivía en una guerra permanente, salvo con respecto a Kushina. Con respecto a ella, solo podía sonreír y echarla de menos tras haber hablado con ella solo unos minutos en su vida. Era, simple y llanamente, afinidad.

- **Me dejó empalado veinte años en su paraje mental por intentar devorar su alma solo una vez…** \- reconoció con un gesto de hastío el kitsune… con Naruto lo había intentado mínimo cinco veces y el uzumaki no habría sido jamás tan sádico como su madre. El ojiazul no pudo evitar reírse esta vez, aunque una voz le interrumpió.

-U… uzumaki sama…- dijo una suave voz femenina a su derecha. El rubio dirigió su mirada a esa dirección, y arqueó una ceja por la sorpresa. Se trataba de una bella mujer de unos dieciocho años, de pelo rosado y ojos verdes, con un tentador cuerpo curvilíneo bajo una blusa blanca y unos jeans, y carnosos labios rojos, que le miraba con un bonito sonrojo y una sonrisa contenida… vaya regalo caído del cielo, incluso tenía un aire a la neurótica de su "amiga"…

-Hola…- la saludó con un tono amistoso el rubio, respondiéndole la mujer aumentando el sonrojo y su sonrisa.- No nos han presentado todavía, y estoy por enfadarme por ello…- bromeó el uzumaki, arrancándola una suave risa a la joven.- No ahora en serio, ¿Cómo te llamas y qué puedo hacer para que sigas sonriendo así de bonito?

-A… Anzu…- contestó la chica, para luego mirar en dirección a las calles de su espalda y morderse el labio mientras clavaba sus ojos verdes en los zafiros de Naruto.- U… usted salvó a mi hermano en la guerra, y… llevo mucho tiempo queriendo recompensarle como se merece… y al fin tengo el valor de hablar con usted… ¿me puede acompañar?- ofreció la chica mientras le tendía la mano, arqueando la ceja Naruto y conteniendo una risa. Había pillado la indirecta. Qué fácil, por cierto… y Naruto tenía recientemente un dicho: al soldado, cuando lo dan de beber...

-Solo si me llamas Naruto, Anzu…- contestó de forma sugerente, dejándose guiar por la fémina. La joven le llevó con un suave contoneo de caderas hasta un callejón solitario y apartado, para luego separarse de él y apoyarse en una pared cercana mientras recorría con lujuria la anatomía del jinchuriki. Cuando comenzó a desabotonarse la blusa, dejando ver que ni tan siquiera llevaba sujetador debajo, el shinobi sonrió con picardía y se aproximó a ella. La rodeó con sus brazos por las caderas para bajarla los pantalones, comenzando a devorar sus labios mientras sentía ese fino hilo de tanga que llevaba la mujer como ropa interior. Notó como la chica gemía mientras se dejaba vencer en el ósculo, esforzándose por quitarle la sudadera del chandal con su mano izquierda, pero tuvo que frenarse cuando el rubio tiró ligeramente de su pelo hacia atrás y comenzó a besar su cuello de forma muy placentera, aferrándose a su hombro con el brazo izquierdo.

-Ahhh… Naruto kun…- gimió la fémina, bajando su mano izquierda hacia el pene del rubio y separándose ligeramente. Ahora venía lo bueno, lo tenía donde quería... Pero, cuando vio la sonrisa psicótica del uzumaki ante su gesto, se quedó de pronto sin aire.- AHHHH…- el rubio tuvo que contener una risa, para luego recorrer con su mano izquierda los pechos bajo la blusa de la mujer mientras está boqueaba al aire como un pez.

-Vaya tetas… y encima pelirrosada de ojos verdes, eso es jugar muy sucio…- dijo con un tono divertido, para luego bordear el pezón del pecho izquierdo de la mujer con su pulgar y besar esos labios, que seguían entreabiertos en una muda suplica, incluso escapándose un hilillo de sangre.- ¿Qué decías? Es que no te oigo…- acercó su oído a la boca de la joven con un gesto travieso mientras buscaba en el callejón lo que le interesaba, pero ella no decía nada coherente, esforzándose por no decir nada revelador. No iba a negar que admiraba su resistencia, pero el ojiazul sabía cómo… obtener lo que quería, por así decirlo.- ¿No estarás esperando ayuda no? Como si hubiese alguien aquí para salvarte la vida…- dejó caer, sonriendo con sadismo. Es fácil evitar dar información con las palabras, todo el mundo en el fondo sabe callarse… pero no era tan fácil evitar darla con el resto del cuerpo. Y, cuando la chica clavó sus desorbitados y temblorosos jades en un punto concreto de la pared a la espalda del uzumaki, el jinchuriki ensanchó aún más su sonrisa. Bingo. Con un rápido movimiento, arrancó el kunai que había clavado hasta la empuñadura en el costado izquierdo de la mujer, atravesando su pulmón y privándola de la capacidad de gritar pidiendo auxilio, y lo lanzó a ese punto de la pared con fuerza.

-Uuurghhhh…- gritó de forma amortiguada la pared tras recibir el impacto, revelándose entre un fino humo la forma de un hombre de unos treinta años, de pelo negro desaliñado y vestido de paisano. Antes de llegar al suelo ya estaba muerto, no en vano el tiro había acertado en su cuello; al igual que la chica de cabello rosado que, nada más posarse semidesnuda en el frío pavimento, soltó las tres agujas senbon envenenadas que portaba en esa mano derecha que no había usado ni un segundo con el uzumaki. Naruto arrancó su arma del cuerpo del hombre con serenidad, y comenzó a limpiarla en su ropa mientras miraba el cuerpo sin vida de anzu.

-Vaya desperdicio…- se quejó al aire mientras observaba esos dos preciosos senos al descubierto.- Pero que bien me conocen los muy…- reconoció con un tono divertido… pelirrosada, ojos verdes, con iniciativa… una debilidad mundialmente conocida del rubio.

- **Lo veíamos venir…** \- declaró Kurama desde su paraje mental, también completamente despreocupado.- **Si hubieses mantenido un perfil bajo y seguido el plan original, habrían tardado mucho más en descubrirnos, pero no, tenias que entrar como un puto mastodonte en la vida política de la hoja…** \- recriminó el kitsune, suspirando Naruto de vuelta.

- _Venga Kurama, sabes que quizás no hay tiempo para ser tan sutiles… sin contar que nunca ha sido mi estilo… ya no me muevo como una puta torre de ajedrez, adelante o atrás pero siempre en línea recta… pero tampoco soy un puto caballo como shikamaru, que ignora los obstáculos y ataca de forma versátil… soy más un alfil, me muevo en diagonal, no soy previsible, y por eso soy tan peligroso… nadie ve venir un alfil hasta el jaque…_ \- explicó el uzumaki, asintiendo el biju. Buen simil…- _Al menos sabemos que no se han dado completamente cuenta, solo sospechan de mi… si no estaríamos luchando contra cientos… y que me siguen considerando rematadamente subnormal, viendo lo burdo de la trampa… ¿Cómo les va a ellos?_ \- preguntó al zorro, centrando la conversación en lo que preocupaba a ambos. El kitsune cerró unos segundos los ojos, para luego volver a abrirlos.

- **Aguantan, a pesar de que el enemigo parece ser mucho más fuerte de lo normal…** \- Naruto asintió, para luego salir con tranquilidad del callejón dejando esos dos cuerpos a la intemperie. Cualquiera que pasase por allí pensaría que él intentó violar a la chica, y ambos murieron al herirse mutuamente… no necesitaba ocultar los cuerpos. Continuó su camino silbando esa canción, captando ese olor familiar de forma más intensa al acercarse a su piso, haciéndole sonreír con perversidad. Continuó como si nada hasta que, al llegar a la puerta de su apartamento, sintió el tacto del frío metal en su cuello.

-Abre…- ordenó la voz de una mujer, la mujer que esperaba Naruto desde que salió del piso y la olfateó. Temía que el episodio de Anzu la espantase, pero no había sido así, incluso se había dedicado a observarlo todo desde los tejados. El uzumaki, sin borrar su sonrisa divertida, abrió la puerta y se dejó llevar al interior sin oponer resistencia, haciendo incluso un gesto a sus sorprendidos clones para que le ignorasen y siguiesen ordenando, obteniendo un gruñido molesto de su "secuestradora". ¿Por qué, con un kunai al cuello, se sentía tan tranquilo el jinchuriki? ¿La estaría subestimando, y por eso no usaba ni sus clones? Si era así, era un grave error… pero, antes de que pudiese decirlo, Naruto habló.

-Sabía que teníais oídos por todo konoha, pero no me esperaba que te enviasen a ti a por mí… kurotsuchi.- declaró con esa sonrisa zorruna, quitándose su capucha junto a la capa de viaje la pelinegra al ser identificada. Kurotsuchi, la princesa de Iwa y principal candidata a suceder a su abuelo onoki como tsuchikage, la mujer más bella de su nación. Hay un dicho que solía decirle Ero sennin, "si una mujer está guapa con el pelo corto, no la dejes escapar", y la joven pelinegra de Iwa estaba guapísima con ese peinado. Un cuerpo curvilíneo muy parecido al de Ino, unos labios apetecibles, una cara armoniosa junto a unos ojos negros profundos… sin contar que, al ponerle ese kunai al cuello, la kunoichi le había mostrado que poseía algo vital para ser pareja del uzumaki: carácter.- Supongo que no tendrás nada que ver con mis dos amigos del callejón, ya que lo viste todo sin hacer nada…- tanteó el rubio para que la morena no sospechase del auténtico origen de esos asesinos y lo atribuyese a alguna nación shinobi, o incluso a la propia konoha.

-Si tuviese algo que ver, ya estarías muerto…- contestó ella sin variar el ceño fruncido, aunque por dentro estaba sorprendida. Ese intento de asesinato del rubio en medio de la aldea que supuestamente lo idolatraba, que no alertase Naruto a nadie después de librarse a pesar de que había hecho todo en defensa propia claramente, esa sangre fría con la que el jinchuriki había despachado a sus enemigos, que fuese esa clase de shinobi que se guardan un kunai bajo la manga todo el rato… la sorprendía y la agradaba, todo había que decirlo. De ahí su enfado, irónicamente… por eso sacó de golpe el tema que la interesaba.- ¿por qué no pediste una entrevista con nuestro embajador y si con el resto? Y no niegues que te estás planteando un traslado tras romper con la princesa hyuuga… no soy estúpida, ese intento de asesinato ya me lo ha acabado de confirmar…- declaró a su espalda, arqueando una ceja Naruto con sorpresa. Otra chica lista, Mei había necesitado ser guiada a esa conclusión, ella había llegado sin ayuda… y adoraba hacer enfadar a las chicas listas, así que el uzumaki se rió ligeramente e intentó avanzar con pasotismo para alejarse de ella, por lo que la joven trató de golpearlo con su mano libre, movida por la ira. ¿¡El hijo del maldito relámpago amarillo se atrevía a reírse de ella!? Pero, antes de que pudiese golpear, el rubio ya se había dado la vuelta y agarrado su mano desarmada, arrinconándola contra una pared. Se quedaron estáticos en una especie de punto muerto: kurotsuchi con su kunai todavía apoyado en el cuello del ojiazul, Naruto con el otro brazo de la kunoichi inmovilizado contra la pared sobre la cabeza de la fémina, sus cuerpos completamente pegados, sus rostros a centímetros… y sus ojos sin separarse ni un segundo de mientras.

-…- el rubio recorrió con la mirada los labios entreabiertos y jadeantes de la pelinegra con una sonrisa, sintiendo como la aceleró el pulso con ese gesto gracias a sus sentidos mejorados. Luego sonrió más cuando sintió como la kunoichi le hizo un ligero corte en el cuello para marcar el territorio, comenzando a caer un ligero hilo de sangre sobre el metal, para contestar él apretando el brazo atrapado de la joven hasta hacerla fruncir más el ceño por la molestia. Una podría degollarlo, y el otro arrancarla el brazo con su fuerza antes de desangrarse… Era un punto muerto… un excitante punto muerto, todo había que decirlo… Naruto adoraba a las mujeres guerreras.- Kurotsuchi… primero tu abuelo y mi padre intentando matarse, y ahora nosotros… con lo fácil que es arreglar nuestros problemas de otra forma más… cercana…- sugirió, deslizando su mano libre por las tonificadas nalgas de la nieta de onoki, para luego descender ligeramente hacia su entrepierna desde atrás. Porque esa conducta yandere no le engañaba: con ese vestido rojo tan corto que llevaba bajo su capa de viaje, la pelinegra había venido buscando guerra de otra clase. Y, cuando le envolvió ligeramente con su muslo para facilitarle el camino hasta su intimidad y notó como su ropa interior estaba prácticamente chorreando, lo confirmó todo. Esto no era una misión de asesinato, lo sabía desde que la vio por primera vez hace años y notó en esa mirada una mezcla de ansias homicidas y deseo… un "voy a follarte como nunca y luego matarte, todo por ser tan… tú". Tristemente, el uzumaki tenía una cátedra con respecto a esa forma de mirarle, solo tenía que pensar en su compañera de equipo, y había que añadir que le excitaba esa conducta… ¿estaría enfermo? Quién sabe… Aproximó sus labios al cuello de ella, besándola con suavidad en esa piel tan suave, y kurotsuchi no pudo evitar gemir de forma contenida, soltando su arma lentamente.- Si, has acertado, quiero un traslado de konoha… y si no pedí una entrevista con Iwa, es porque quería hablarlo contigo y nadie más… kuro chan…

Estaba excitada como nunca… como se esperaba. Naruto había acertado: no se movía nada en konoha sin que la nación de la roca tuviese su informe pertinente, y había contado con ello a la hora de moverse. Eran dos naciones enemistadas desde que el mundo tenía memoria, dos rivales que no sabían relacionarse de otra manera que no fuese con el cuchillo entre los dientes, la paz no iba a cambiar eso. Puede que ya no tuviesen a sus cuerpos anbu pendientes de una orden para ir a asesinar al dirigente enemigo, pero seguían compitiendo por el dominio mundial. De ahí que onoki lamentase tanto la situación actual: había paz, si, y eso le alegraba… pero con konoha como nación dominante, y eso le amargaba. Y todo gracias a esos dos monstruos del chakra porque, en materia de ejército, Iwa era más fuerte, solo el descomunal talento de Minato namikaze había impedido que la roca conquistase la hoja por pura potencia militar hace años y hoy día el hokage rendirse pleitesía al tsuchikage. Con respecto a Sasuke uchiha, el anciano tsuchikage no estaba tan preocupado: era poderoso, si, y tenía el ojo de un dios, pero era arrogante y tenía debilidades (solo tenía que recordar cómo lo venció de una sola técnica en su asalto al consejo gokage de antes de la guerra). Incluso sus anbu tenían un protocolo establecido para, si estallaba una guerra, asaltarlo sin descanso hasta cansarlo para arrebatarle los ojos, que era lo único valioso que aportaba el pelinegro.

Pero Naruto uzumaki era otro cantar. Un semidiós del chakra con la amistad de los biju, contactos políticos y la admiración del pueblo llano… ese shinobi podría fundar su propia aldea y competir en poder con las grandes en unas décadas, y todo gracias a su enorme poder. Y en Iwa admiraban como nada en el mundo el poder. El anciano onoki se tomó como una sarcástica broma de kami que ese chico fuese el hijo de su acérrimo (y a la vez respetado) enemigo de la tercera guerra ninja, sobre todo cuando se ganó también su respeto y admiración en la cuarta gran guerra… y el de alguien más. El tsuchikage tenía claro que debía de reclutar a ese chico rubio, y que la forma de hacerlo era con la debilidad de todo hombre, las faldas, pero jamás le habría encargado a su adorada nieta esa misión. No, su querida kurotsuchi tenía "carta blanca", derecho a casarse con quien quisiese. Que alguien se atreviese a intentar imponerle un matrimonio de compromiso para su nieta… no quedaría de él más que polvo. Pero su nieta, en cuanto se enteró que onoki estaba barajando candidatas para trasladarlas a konoha con la misión de seducir a Naruto, se presentó en el despacho del dirigente, tomó cada ficha de las kunoichi seleccionadas y las quemó sin miramientos ante su abuelo. Naruto uzumaki era SUYO.

Kurotsuchi ya lo había visto antes de la gran guerra, pero no le había llamado en absoluto la atención entonces. Si, parecía tener una buena voluntad, y era muy atractivo a pesar de ese pelo rubio y ojos azules (o quizás gracias a eso… la nieta de onoki jamás lo reconocería, pero ese cabello era su fetiche secreto), pero hacía falta mucho más para atraer la mirada de la princesa de Iwa. Hacía falta que el susodicho soportase una comparación en poder con onoki… y Naruto acabó haciéndolo. En la cuarta guerra, el uzumaki combatió codo con codo con onoki de las dos escaleras contra uchiha madara, e incluso aguantó luego un combate en solitario contra ese enemigo, el único shinobi al que onoki temía junto a Minato namikaze. En ese preciso instante, atrajo la mirada de kurotsuchi. Investigó sobre él nada más terminar la guerra, al principio por simple curiosidad, luego por la necesidad de saber más. Una vida de huérfano, odiado por sus compatriotas y aún así leal a la hoja; un talento que se había abierto camino a pesar del obvio sabotaje en su aprendizaje realizado por su propia aldea; un historial de victorias impresionante… shukaku de una cola con solo doce años, neji hyuuga, kakuzu de akatsuki, pain de la lluvia… Y, a nivel humano, una personalidad abierta, extrovertida, muy amable, totalmente compatible con la inquieta pelinegra… No supo cuándo, pero al final acabó ocurriendo: kurotsuchi había decidido usar su "carta blanca" con ese hombre. Y cuando la joven se marcaba un objetivo, no había obstáculo capaz de frenarla.

Y he ahí el problema: justo había decidido enamorarse del hijo del gran enemigo de su nación, como descubrió con horror tras revelarse al mundo los orígenes del rubio. Kurotsuchi había crecido mascando ese odio mezclado con respeto que Onoki destilaba al hablar de Minato namikaze, la persona que evitó que Iwa gobernase hoy día el mundo. Un hombre capaz de matar a quinientos anbu entrenados en media hora generaba en la nación de la roca dos sensaciones enfrentadas: enorme respeto por el poder mostrado, y un enorme odio… esos quinientos anbu muertos no dejaban de ser compatriotas, hermanos, amigos, maridos, esposas… incluso la madre de Kurotsuchi estaba entre las bajas. Y toda esa forma de ver a Minato de la pelinegra se acabó trasladando a su hijo… lo odiaba, quería matarlo como venganza por lo que hizo su padre a su nación… y la encendía como nadie, con esa voluntad de hierro, ese poder, con ese pelo rubio y ojos azules. De ahí que asumiese esa misión de seducción, era la única forma de conciliar ambos sentimientos: esperaría su oportunidad, y, cuando llegase, lo seduciría, lo haría con él hasta que se le olvidase su nombre, se lo arrebataría a esa konoha que tanto amaba el relámpago amarillo como cobro por la terrible afrenta de la tercera guerra ninja y lo convertiría en su marido, dandole a su aldea el poder para gobernar mil años. La mejor forma de acabar con un enemigo es convertirlo en tu aliado. Y, cuando llegaron rumores a iwa de la ruptura de Naruto uzumaki con Hinata hyuuga, a la pelinegra le faltó tiempo para presentarse allí. Solo necesitaba una oportunidad, y ahí estaba.

-Ahhh…- gimió la joven, sintiendo su piel erizarse por el ósculo. Percibió esos labios masculinos sobre su dermis, con ese olor a roble tan penetrante asaltando sus fosas nasales, y sus ojos por un segundo se pusieron en blanco, superados por el placer. Naruto comenzó a acariciar su intimidad a través del tanga de la fémina, tocando con maestría su clítoris en movimientos circulares, arrancándola pequeñas corrientes de placer. Según sus informes, el uzumaki era algo inocente en estas materias, pero, viendo como la estaba haciendo gemir, estaban claramente equivocados. Y no iba a quejarse, pero Kurotsuchi no era de las que se dejan hacer… La ojinegra tiró de pronto con firmeza de los cabellos de la parte de atrás de la cabeza del jinchuriki, obligándolo a mirar al techo, y fijó su mirada en la pequeña herida que le había hecho en el cuello con su kunai. Todavía dejaba caer un hilo de sangre, de ese líquido carmesí que ahora le parecía muy apetitoso, y aproximó su lengua al lugar. Lamió el cuello del rubio y succionó el líquido vital mientras Naruto dejaba asomar un gemido. Sinceramente, esa iniciativa le aterraba y excitaba a partes iguales. Tras recrearse unos segundos en el acto, la kunoichi de Iwa liberó la cabellera del rubio, permitiéndole besar sus labios. Sus lenguas contactaron, luchando por ganar y quedando en un empate cuando les faltó el aire, siguiendo Naruto acariciando su intimidad sobre el tanga de la fémina.- Ahhh… ¿Qué… ahhh… qué tendría que darte Iwa para… ahhh, sigue… que vinieses con nosotros? Nosotros sabremos… ahhh… valorarte como te mereces…- Naruto ocultó una sonrisa zorruna… la tenía dónde quería, y en su mente solo se fijaba un objetivo: conseguir el premio gordo.

-¿Y si lo único que pido es… a ti?- preguntó, comenzando a introducir sus dedos en su húmeda intimidad. La joven abrió los ojos con sorpresa, para luego sonreír con un gesto travieso y bajar su mano hasta ese enorme bulto que asomaba en los pantalones del rubio.

-Ven conmigo… ahhh… y te prometo que tendrás hijos con el elemento polvo…- ofreció, comenzando a recorrer la superficie de ese enorme pene con sus manos por encima del pantalón. Naruto besó su cuello para ocultar su sonrisa zorruna. Mucho más fácil de lo que se esperaba, ventajas de conocer a tu enemigo… ¿que por qué no había pedido entrevista con Iwa? Porque sabía que el exacerbado orgullo de la roca les haría presentarle una oferta aún mejor de la que conseguiría pidiendo esa cita en la embajada, uniría a sus intereses sobre Naruto las ganas de demostrarle que ellos eran mejores. Y el que viniese Kurotsuchi era un premio adicional, ya tenía pensado pedirla a ella en matrimonio, pero si era ella directamente la que se ofrecía, le ahorraría meses…

-Trato hecho…- declaró, alejándose ya de ella. Kurotsuchi paró de gemir de forma brusca y le miró con el ceño fruncido.- No me mires así kuro chan, si lo hacemos ahora ten por seguro que saldrás de aquí embarazada…- la pelinegra le miró con una ceja arqueada, y luego volvió a mirar ese enorme bulto en la entrepierna. Tuvo que conceder ahí, no lo podía descartar, aunque eso la provocaba más ganas de hacerlo suyo…

-¿Y qué problema habría si ya tenemos un trato?- dejó caer la mujer, que realmente estaba ardiendo tras haber jugado con su intimidad el rubio.

-El problema es que todavía no hemos hablado con tu abuelo de los biju, mi herencia, mi rango, mi posición dentro de la aldea como tu marido…- enumeró, envolviéndola con sus brazos.- Y, si ya estás embarazada de un uzumaki con el elemento polvo y mis reservas de chakra en el momento que lo hablemos… ¿Cómo evitaré que Onoki logre ventaja sobre mi al negociar?- sentenció, sonriendo ambos a la vez. Kurotsuchi estaba gratamente sorprendida… según el informe sobre el rubio, no era un chico muy listo… y veía que realmente era muy inteligente. Por supuesto que si pasase eso, onoki sacaría ventaja… y Naruto no tendría forma de negarse, no se quedaría en konoha después de "dormir con el enemigo". La joven olfateó ese aroma y cerró los ojos por un momento… que ganas tenía de hacerle suyo, definitivamente había acertado al usar su "carta blanca".- Así que primero que tu abuelo envíe la propuesta matrimonial, fingiremos que no está ya decidido lo nuestro y, cuando éste todo firmado… estarás sin poder andar unos cuantos días…- la dejó caer, dándola un pequeño azote en el trasero que la hizo lanzar un pequeño gemido, para luego mirarle con una mueca que mezclaba indignación por el golpe… y agrado.

-Aguafiestas…- le insultó con una sonrisa, obteniendo una mueca burlesca del rubio. Naruto por dentro estaba de celebración, otro objetivo más logrado. Y, al igual que con Mei, sin tener que emplear su mejor arma. Que a ver, no lo iba a negar, ambas mujeres eran ESPECTACULARES, lo mejor de sus respectivas naciones. Y, en el caso de la pelinegra, su cuerpo era literalmente perfecto para él… incluso le resultaba muy familiar tras lo que estuvo haciendo en esa misma pared hace una hora apenas… y había que añadir que la chica tenía mucha iniciativa, seguro que era una fiera en la cama. Una parte de él le gritaba que se la follase, incluso Kurama le dejó caer que podría hacerle estéril durante la sesión de sexo para evitar embarazos no deseados… era el jodido Kurama no kitsune, rey de los biju, podría incluso crearle nueve penes si quisiese para convertirlo en su avatar sexual… pero, no sabía por qué, sentía que le faltaba algo a la ninja de Iwa. Como si fuese un pastel sin guinda. El biju de nueve colas resopló con hastío en el paraje mental… se imaginaba la razón: que no era rubia de ojos azules y le rogaba por ser penetrada entre gemidos mientras le llamaba…- Es una pena, no te imaginas lo que iba a hacerte… naru…- comentó la mujer, mentalizándose de que tendría que autosatisfacerse para quitarse ese calentón. Pero, cuando vio la mirada de deseo que de golpe se dibujó en el rostro de Naruto… y en el de sus clones ya puestos, que dejaron incluso de limpiar… supo que a lo mejor redondeaba la visita.

-¿Cómo me has llamado?- preguntó con una sonrisa ladeada el uzumaki, sin despegar sus ojos de los suyos. La kunoichi de Iwa se sintió arder de deseo ante esa mirada tan propia de un cazador, y decidió seguirle el juego. Quizás para el rubio solo necesitaba algo de provocación para caer…

-Naru… tú me llamas kuro, así que a partir de ahora yo te llamaré así… naru…- se acercó al jinchuriki mientras se desabrochaba los primeros botones de su vestido, y el rubio desviaba su vista a esos pechos que comenzaban a asomar…- ¿tienes algún problema con eso?- le desafió, mordiéndose el labio con lujuria. Y, cuando Naruto simplemente tomó con sus manos el vestido y tiró hacia los lados, rompiendo los botones y dejándola en una ropa interior negra de encaje MUY favorecedora, solo pudo hacer una cosa…- AHHH… Naru…

-Me parece que te voy a hacer suplicar piedad como castigo por llamar así al padre de tus futuros hijos…- continuó el rubio, acariciando sus caderas, para luego elevarla en sus brazos agarrándola de sus nalgas.

-Aahhhh… eso…- se vio parcialmente interrumpida por un beso ardiente del uzumaki, uno tan fuerte que incluso venció a su lengua y la dejó indefensa, recibiendo al rubio con total entrega.- Eso… lo veremos… AHHH NARU…- gimió en voz alta cuando el rubio la llevó para su habitación sin mediar más palabra.

Mientras, en el hospital, Ino había cumplido con sus tareas con más o menos holgura, y organizado esa cena de equipo con facilidad. Era Ino yamanaka, organizar eventos era un talento innato en ella. Incluso tenía que admitir, aunque oficialmente lo negase, que tenía ganas de que llegase el momento. Una cena en equipo siempre era un buen plan… y estaba ese nuevo aliciente, la oportunidad de ver a Naruto en otro ambiente. Con esa promesa del rubio, no tenía nada que temer además… al menos de él. Aunque no todo fue miel sobre hojuelas en su trabajo, puesto que tuvo que avisar a Sakura de esa cena. No porque quisiese hacerlo, si no porque, como derrepente la dijesen a la ojijade que habían visto a Ino acompañada de Naruto entrando en casa de shikamaru para una cena formal, su mejor amiga comenzaría a sospechar. Sin contar que tenía que asegurarse de que, si era la propia Sakura la que lo viese, no se presentase allí con Sasuke para unirse y acabase eso siendo una guerra abierta entre ella y el rubio. Al principio, Sakura tenía claramente esa intención al recibir la noticia, pero acabó entendiendo los argumentos de Ino: el equipo 10 tenía una misión encargada por Kakashi, una que la favorecía a ella realmente… poco iba a poder ver a Naruto si se iba a Iwa o Kiri, por poner un ejemplo… Si la haruno aparecía allí y destrozaba el momento, quizás Naruto dijese basta y no hubiese arreglo. Tenía que confiar en ellos.

-Está bien…- cedió la pelirrosada con el ceño fruncido, vencida por la lógica de Ino. Sin contar que, cuando la yamanaka mencionó la petición de traslado del uzumaki, la doctora entró en pánico como la primera vez. Si Naruto se iba… ¿Qué le quedaría a ella? ¿Qué haría sin su sol particular? No, eso no podía ocurrir bajo ningún concepto. Si hacía falta, lo encerraría en la hoja para siempre…- No haré nada… pero mañana me cuentas todo ¿eh? Ojalá descubráis qué le ocurre…- comentó con un tono de tristeza, haciendo sentirse algo culpable a la yamanaka por engañarla. Aunque la opción alternativa era no volver a acostarse con Naruto… eso estaba descartado…- Y cambiando de tema… ¿Cuándo me le vas a presentar?- cuestionó con un tono divertido lo que llevaba queriendo preguntarla toda la tarde.

-¿Co… como? ¿A… a quién?- preguntó confusa, señalando la haruno a su cuello con esos ojos verdes brillando con diversión.

-Al autor de esa marca tan sospechosa en el cuello, que te crees que no me he fijado…- acusó con una sonrisa Sakura, enrojeciendo Ino de golpe mientras miraba a un lado. Joder, lo sabía… sabía que Sakura se fijaría. Le había pedido a Naruto que la dejase quitarse los chupones, pero el uzumaki se había mostrado inflexible: era su firma, tenía prohibido quitárselos. Y ella era una chica buena, no iba a desobedecer esa orden… aunque ahora la provocase problemas.- Uy… ¿Ino yamanaka sonrojándose por un hombre? Debe de ser espectacular…- La yamanaka, tan nerviosa que estaba, no pudo evitar suspirar con gusto… joder que si era espectacular…- Vale, ese suspiro ya me lo ha dicho todo… si vas tan en serio podríamos cenar en parejas con Sasuke kun cerda, no te imaginas las ganas que tengo de salir a algún sitio, con Sasuke todo es cenar en su casa…- dejó caer Sakura, abriendo Ino los ojos disimuladamente con horror al imaginarse apareciendo en esa cena hipotética con Naruto… prefería una semana desparasitando perros en el complejo inuzuka…

-Gra… gracias, ya lo hablamos…- la rubia miró el reloj y encontró la forma de poner fin a ese momento incómodo.- Vaya, se me ha hecho tarde, y tengo que ir a recoger al baka…- declaró, obteniendo un asentimiento de Sakura. La yamanaka se dirigió al vestuario para cambiarse y maquillarse, y se sorprendió a sí misma al ver que lo hacía con especial esmero… ¿Por qué la importaba tanto estar tan guapa para ese momento? Seguro que Naruto iría vestido con su clásico chandal hortera y quedaría todo ridículo… Pero, cuando llegó a la puerta del hospital y vio al rubio con una camisa blanca elegante que le quedaba de maravilla junto a esa piel morena, unos jeans oscuros ajustados y unos zapatos, esperándola con esa sonrisa ladeada tan suya mientras la miraba de arriba abajo, tuvo que tragar hondo. Tanto por no babear (cada mujer del lugar desviaba sus ojos hacia el uzumaki, literalmente) como por el miedo a que la descubriesen.- Na… Naruto, ¿Qué… qué haces aquí? Habíamos quedado en tu…

-Quería darte una sorpresa.- reconoció con tranquilidad de la que recorría el cuerpo de la yamanaka. Se había puesto un vestido púrpura escotado que realzaba su figura ya de por sí perfecta, maquillado los ojos y pintado los labios. Muy del gusto de Naruto, incluso los hombres del lugar se giraban al verla. Uno particularmente insistente recibió una mirada de muerte del rubio, temblando como una hoja y agachando la mirada… parecía que el gran Naruto uzumaki iba a arrancarle los ojos como siguiese mirando… El rubio volvió a mirar a la ojiazul, que se sonrojó ligeramente cuando Naruto le tendió una caja roja.- Esto es para agradecerte la cena.

-Na… Naruto…- contestó Ino, sinceramente halagada por el detalle, para luego abrir los ojos con sorpresa.- pe… pero… ¿Cómo sabias que eran mis favoritos?- Naruto literalmente había acertado cada bombón, la yamanaka adoraba el chocolate, y más esos bombones… chocolate blanco, con cerezas… una maravilla.

-Con Sakura siempre pedías algo con chocolate para comer, así que me arriesgué… fui a una pastelería y probé cada uno hasta encontrar los más sabrosos…- reconoció el uzumaki, sonriendo Ino inconscientemente. Sakura solía contarle lo detallista que era el rubio, como siempre la compraba sus adorados dangos de fresa en su tienda favorita cuando la visitaba en el hospital, como estaba disponible para ella en los días malos, como la ofrecía un hombro sobre el que llorar en cada desplante de Sasuke… no se lo reconoció nunca, pero la rubia se moría de envidia ante esos detalles… lo que daría por tener a alguien tan detallista con ella, Shikamaru y chouji eran literalmente incapaces de tener un detalle así ni con sus novias… Pero ahora, al fin, podía experimentarlo. Y la agradaba muchísimo… tanto que miró al rubio con una sonrisa sincera y se permitió un segundo de debilidad dentro de su fachada. Miró a un lado y a otro, llevó al rubio a un pasillo apartado y vacío y le regaló un beso mientras juntaba su cuerpo al suyo. El uzumaki le respondió gustoso, envolviéndola con sus brazos, permitiéndola aspirar esa colonia que tanto la encendía. Se besaron durante muchos segundos, con los ojos cerrados y sus lenguas danzando, gimiendo incluso de forma amortiguada la yamanaka al tocarle Naruto su trasero con una suave palmada. Fue el rubio quien la despertó del hechizo al oír a un grupo de enfermeras acercándose a su pasillo, separándose ligeramente.- veo que he acertado, ¿no?

-S… si…- contestó Ino, recriminándose mentalmente ese momento de debilidad. Había tenido la suerte de encontrar ese lugar donde besarlo, porque tenía el serio temor de que, si no lo hubiese hecho, lo habría acabado besando en medio de la recepción del hospital. Era… peligroso. Peligroso y placentero al mismo tiempo. La ojiazul lo miró con culpabilidad y miedo, volviendo a ser consciente de la situación.- Naru… no… no deberías de venir por aquí, alguien podría…

-¿alguien podría pensar que vengo a recoger a mi amiga y que, como buen invitado, traigo un regalo antes de una cena de equipo?- preguntó con una sonrisa irónica, debiendo apretar los labios Ino. Cierto, podía parecer eso… es más, podría ser eso. ¿Esos bombones eran un detalle? ¿O algo más? ¿Qué pasaba por la cabeza de Naruto? Todo lo que hacía parecía pensado para ofrecer dos lecturas…- Bueno, ¿vamos? Que seguro que shikamaru ya está pensando en terminar para irse a dormir…- sugirió con una sonrisa traviesa, dejándola de nuevo con la duda sin resolver. Bueno, no estaba todo tan mal, al menos nadie les había descubierto…

Aunque, desde la ventana de su despacho, cierta pelirrosada los vio andando en dirección al complejo nara. Ella todavía tenía un par de horas de su turno por delante, y, en situaciones de estrés, acostumbraba a mirar la calle desde su lugar de trabajo. La relajaba, y, desde su incidente con Naruto, necesitaba relajarse. Vivía en un estado de tensión constante, pensaba en él cada segundo. Ya había dejado de visitar su casa tras el regaño de Kakashi, pero no de darle vueltas al problema. Incluso hacía días que no se acostaba con Sasuke… simplemente, no tenía ganas. De lo único que tenía ganas era de volver a hablar con su baka como antes, de que la abrazase, la dijese que estaba guapa… esos detalles que tanto daba por sentados y que ahora veía que necesitaba como el comer. Al menos sabía que no estaba con nadie más, Kakashi la dejaba leer los informes de vigilancia del rubio, y en ellos se mostraba que había una vida solitaria y normal, sin visitas femeninas. Suspiró con alivio ante ese detalle, pero entonces lo vio. Llegando a la puerta del hospital, con ese inconfundible cabello rubio... Naruto. Siempre tenía la manía de morderse el índice cuando estaba ansiosa por algo, y en ese momento no pudo evitar hacerlo. Lo vio vestido con esa camisa blanca y esos vaqueros, sonriente, fuerte… muy maduro. Y sintió sus mejillas enrojecer, ¿Cómo se podía mejorar tanto en una semana? Mil veces le había sugerido a ese baka cambiar de look de vestir, que le sentaría muy bien… y ahora veía que estaba en lo cierto. Para su desgracia.

Y, pasados unos minutos, lo vio marcharse junto a Ino. Seguramente había ido a buscarla, Naruto es un chico muy atento, le gusta sorprender y agradar. Bueno, al menos con ella era así, con el resto era algo despistado. Con ella siempre se presentaba con un regalo encima… uno como esa caja de bombones que llevaba Ino en la mano. Sus favoritos además. ¿Se los habría llevado él? ¿Se habría tomado la molestia de averiguar su comida favorita y comprársela solo por una amiga? La haruno arqueó una ceja, sintiendo su cuerpo tensarse. Y, cuando en un despiste de Naruto, vio cómo lo miraba Ino, con esa sonrisa contenida y esos ojos tan… expresivos, una sospecha comenzó a germinar en su mente. ¿Y si su amiga no era totalmente sincera con ella? Ajenos a eso, Naruto e Ino llegaron al complejo nara al poco rato, charlando animadamente, como si todo fuese normal entre ellos. Les recibió temari, puesto que Shikamaru estaba demasiado vago como para abrir la puerta. Entraron con tranquilidad, ofreciéndose Naruto con educación a tomar el abrigo de Ino incluso, y saludaron a todos los presentes. No tardaron mucho antes de que la rubia de suna pidiese a Ino y Karui ayuda con la mesa, ofreciendo shikamaru a Naruto una partida de sogi amistosa mientras esperaban. Naruto tuvo que reprimir una risa: todo completamente ensayado… temari obedeciendo una orden de Shikamaru como si nada, todas las mujeres deacuerdo con encargarse de la comida como si eso fuese una cena de la época de sus abuelos, el que Chouji ofreciese a Naruto un asiento junto a un tablero ya preparado…

Naruto conocía bien a sus compatriotas, no en vano se había pasado toda la infancia observándolos para saber qué les gustaba hacer y así lograr tener amigos. Y con Shikamaru sacó algo en claro muy pronto: se metía en la mente de los que le rodeaban jugando al sogi. Donde el uzumaki solo veía fichas moviéndose, el nara veía decisiones, rasgos de la personalidad de su rival. Su esencia. Ino tenía sus técnicas yamanaka, Shikamaru el sogi, y todo al final era lo mismo… "como tu cabeza está vacía Naruto, no te importará que mire dentro…" Se negaría, no dejaba de ser un desprecio velado… si eso no fuese terriblemente sospechoso para alguien tan listo como Shikamaru. El rubio accedió a jugar esa partida sabiendo que si fingía idiocia, el nara lo sabría. Si se mostraba demasiado inteligente, lo vería y sospecharía. Difícil prueba… suerte que el truco estuviese en realmente ser… "él". Comenzó a mover las piezas, y, cuando sintió como sus clones se disolvían en su casa tras borrar cualquier pista de su última negociación de traslado, tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa y seguir jugando fingiendo interés en la partida… con lo bien que se lo había pasado y ahora tenía que fingir desinterés…

(Flashback inicia)

En el cuarto del rubio se desarrollaba el final de un duelo de voluntades. El olor a sudor, colonia y vergüenza, los gemidos, el moverse del colchón… la banda sonora y decorados de la película del rubio en la última semana. Dulce película, todo había que decirlo. Kurama le recriminó bastante que no fornicase con Mei terumi el día pasado (aunque realmente Naruto hubiese encontrado una forma de asegurarse de que cumpliese su papel sin necesidad de follársela), básicamente porque no había mejor forma de asegurarse la lealtad de sus objetivos que con una sesión de sexo duro que hiciese a la fémina en cuestión recordar ese momento con una sonrisa y un temblor de piernas. Ya lo había comprobado con Hinata: cinco días follándosela hasta el límite de la ojiperla, en todas las posturas, y la joven literalmente esperaba ansiosa cada orden, cumpliendo con su parte del juego. Con Kurotsuchi tenía pensado hacer como con Mei, puede que no tuviese Iwa tanta necesidad de Naruto como Kiri, pero había visto a la mujer claramente obsesionada con él, realmente no era necesario destrozarla a polvos para que pusiese todo de su parte por Naruto… que no es que no le atrajese la idea, pero… digamos que tenía su mente entre otras piernas. Pero con lo que no contó es con la forma de llamarle de la joven de Iwa. Era casualidad, claramente… pero, oír ese nombre con esos jadeos era como introducir gasolina de alto octanaje en su motor. Sin contar que, a diferencia de con la original, con Kurotsuchi no tenía esa extraña sensación en su pecho y podía ser más… agresivo…

-Mmmhhh… naru… mmmhhhhh…- gemía de forma amortiguada la pelinegra, completamente sudada, sucia, sometida, con un clon del rubio moviéndose a su espalda.- ¿Por… por donde vas a…? AHHHH…- gimió de forma brutal al sentir como el pene del rubio se introducía también por su trasero, lentamente, dilatándolo poco a poco hasta introducirse del todo. La kunoichi se mostró incomoda en un principio, pero no pudo quejarse al recibir también el pene del rubio en su boca. Y, tras un par de golpes de cadera, esa incomodidad comenzó a ser más placentera que molesta, acompañándole con su propio movimiento de cadera. Era placentero sentir al rubio también penetrándola por ahí, ese recorrido del pene sobre su ano… otro frente que el rubio conquistaba en ese dormitorio.- Naru… ahhh… me vas a destrozar…

Kurotsuchi llegó a ese dormitorio con una sola idea: ella llevaría las riendas, ella sometería al uzumaki y marcaría el ritmo… y, como Iwa con Minato, había resultado todo en una derrota aplastante. Para empezar, el rubio calzaba un… arma… mucho más grande de lo que había visto en sus anteriores amantes. Kami santo, ¿todo eso era para ella? A eso había que añadir ese cuerpo moldeado a entrenamiento y golpes, una masa de músculos armoniosamente unidos junto a ese tatuaje… Seguramente era el hombre más atractivo que había visto en su vida. Y luego estaba su forma de ordenar las cosas… amable, pero autoritario. Irresistible. Ante las primeras órdenes se había intentado mostrar menos sumisa, incluso desafiante, pero el rubio, orgasmo tras orgasmo, había quebrado toda su resistencia. En serio, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuánto tiempo llevaba allí, o de cuantos orgasmos llevaba sintiendo… y le daba igual. Solo quería más del rubio, quería que se corriese dentro de ella, en su boca, en sus pechos… lo que llevaba haciendo desde que la desnudó. Y así se encontraba en ese momento: de imaginarse sometiendo al rubio, a acabar cabalgando sobre un clon del ojiazul, con otro penetrándola el culo y el original de pies recibiendo una felación de la completamente entregada morena.

-Más profundo…- ordenó el uzumaki original, conteniendo la risa entre gemidos. Si onoki viese como se estaba desarrollando la misión de seducción, destrozaría medio continente. La kunoichi de Iwa había abandonado cualquier clase de iniciativa que no fuese obedecer las órdenes del rubio. Algo decepcionante si le permitían decirlo… Ino aguantó más. Pero no estaba para quejarse.

-mmmh mmhhh…- asintió de forma amortiguada la mujer por culpa del miembro del rubio, comenzando a recorrer más superficie del pétreo pene de Naruto a la vez que inconscientemente movía con más ansia las caderas, deseosa de más placer de los dos clones del rubio. Nunca la habían follado así, Naruto era un animal, incansable, insuperable. ¿Cómo había podido tardar tanto en ir con él? Si hubiese llegado a saber antes lo vacía que estaba sin el pene de Naruto dentro, habría realizado esa oferta matrimonial muchísimo antes. Solo estaba el rubio, que, como bien la había anunciado, seguramente la habría embarazado ya… sentía su vientre lleno de la cálida semilla del rubio, y tan obnubilada estaba por el placer que no se había dado cuenta de que toda esa simiente era de los clones de Naruto, que no tenían la capacidad de embarazar a nadie. El auténtico solo lo había hecho en su boca y en su culo, los lugares seguros. Lo dicho: el rubio tenía el total control. La pelinegra siguió succionando, hambrienta, gimiendo al ritmo de las embestidas de los dos Naruto que trabajaban sus intimidades, y pronto lo comenzó a sentir ardiente y pulsante sobre su lengua, listo.

-Sé… ahhh… sé buena y trágatelo todo…- ordenó, obteniendo un asentimiento ansioso de Kurotsuchi. Si, por favor, quería más de su futuro marido, del futuro padre de sus hijos.

-MMMMMMMMHHHHHHH…- gimió con todas sus fuerzas al sentir el pene del rubio estallar en su boca, llegando ella también a su propio orgasmo (otro más) mientras el clon al que cabalgaba también se corría y desaparecía. Comenzó a tragar con sus ojos en blanco, emitiendo un gemido tras otro mientras el último clon seguía penetrándola por detrás, hasta que el rubio sacó lentamente su pene de ella, exponiéndoselo para que lo limpiase. Ella era una buena chica, con Naruto lo sería siempre, y eso incluía no malgastar nada de su semen.

-Kuro chan… qué bien lo haces…- suspiró el Naruto original, mientras Kurotsuchi se dedicaba a lamer la punta de su pene sin perder el más mínimo detalle del miembro, captando cada gota de la simiente del uzumaki.- Yo voy a tener que irme, que tengo que dar señales de vida para que mi hokage no nos descubra.- mintió descaradamente. Pero Kurotsuchi en ese momento solo lamía su pene y obedecía, tal era el viaje al placer que había recibido las últimas horas.- te voy a dejar con mi ultimo clon… cuando acabe, irás a Iwa y le dirás nuestro trato a tu abuelo… yo iré preparando el terreno aquí, pero seguramente me pondrán trabas…- Naruto la tomó de los cabellos con suavidad, pero también firmeza, haciéndola mirarle.- ¿vas a ser buena y luchar por mi hasta el final?

-Si… ahhhh, sigue…- le rogó al clon restante, sintiendo como su ano se dilataba cada vez más fruto de las embestidas del rubio.- Te… te lo prometo amor mío… ahhhh… nada nos va a separar…- Naruto la acarició el pelo y besó en los labios, gimiendo ella de nuevo del gusto, para luego ir en dirección a su armario para vestirse… obviamente, mejor iría al hospital a por Ino en lugar de esperarla allí, no fuese a ser que ambas féminas se cruzasen y su plan se fuese al garete…

(Fin del flashback)

Las partidas de Sogi fueron muy cortas, como Shikamaru se esperaba no había color entre ambos contrincantes. Para empezar, Naruto parecía con su mente en otra parte, incluso se reía a veces mientras recordaba, seguramente aburrido de un juego tan exigente a nivel mental. Eso sin contar que, como era propio en el rubio, jugaba siempre intentando no sacrificar ninguna pieza, intentando ganar sin bajas. Algo imposible en el sogi, de ahí que todas las partidas acabasen igual: Naruto avanzaba con demasiada cautela, perdía piezas importantes por salvar piezas sacrificables, y acababa cayendo por su propio peso. Shikamaru no había sacado mucho de esas partidas. Aunque había algo que si que le llamaba la atención: para empezar, el rubio a veces miraba sus mejores movimientos con más interés del normal… como si viese venir los planes del nara en ese tablero y quisiese examinarlo en lugar de ser examinado, aunque luego actuaba siempre igual. Y después estaban ciertos movimientos que tuvo cuando las chicas le preguntaron a Ino por sus marcas en el cuello y ella afirmó que era una reacción alérgica y que se las quitaría luego con chakra médico. En ese momento, no sabía por qué, el rubio cambió radicalmente de estilo, pasando a uno muchísimo más agresivo y directo, uno donde lo único que importaba era causar el máximo daño al rival en el mínimo tiempo posible. Un estilo visceral que, por un instante, le tuvo contra las cuerdas por lo sorpresivo de la ofensiva, aunque luego el uzumaki pareció calmarse y volver a su buenista estilo habitual, con la consecuente derrota.

Pronto llegó la hora de cenar, frustrándose el pelinegro por no lograr casi nada de información. Se sentaron todos a la mesa, con Naruto a la derecha de Ino y a la izquierda de temari, y disfrutaron de una agradable velada. Ino rió, habló, incluso escuchó con una sonrisa una anécdota del uzumaki, que parecía en su salsa. La sorprendía lo cómoda que estaba con esa situación: supuestamente no tenía nada con el rubio, pero, si alguien de fuera viese la escena, pensaría que Naruto e Ino eran novios. El jinchuriki la atendía siempre, solía mirarla cuando el resto estaban distraídos… incluso la acarició la pierna un par de veces bajo la mesa, más de forma cariñosa que sexual, aunque no por ello dejando de calentar a la rubia. Esa faceta madura de Naruto también la agradaba, del Naruto que creía conocer se hubiese esperado algún comentario estúpido, que hablase con la boca llena… este Naruto, sin embargo, era más tranquilo, mucho más centrado, al menos frente a otras personas. Con Ino se mostraba en una especie de estado intermedio entre baka Naruto y este Naruto de casa de Shikamaru. Sin casi darse cuenta, llegó el final de la cena, sugiriendo temari a su esposo que se encargase de lavar los platos ya que había cocinado ella, y aprovechando Karui para ofrecer a chouji para ayudarle. Ino apretó los labios con tensión al ver como sus dos amigos no se daban cuenta de lo que ella había captado a la primera…

-Bueno Naruto, ¿Qué tal Hinata? Me sorprende que no hayas venido con ella…- preguntó Karui cuando el resto de hombres estuvieron lejos, observando temari con atención al rubio también.

Ino apretó la mano contra la rodilla del rubio con fuerza bajo la mesa, rechinando los dientes de forma disimulada. Puede que, al negarle esa cena en un principio al rubio, pareciese que desconfiaba de él… y era así en parte, pero no en su mayor parte. Realmente desconfiaba más de ellas que de Naruto. Podría llamarse intuición femenina, o excesivo proteccionismo con sus dos mejores amigos, pero el caso era que la yamanaka no se fiaba de sus novias, sobre todo tras instruirles el hokage a las kunoichi de konoha sobre las nuevas técnicas de captación de clanes extranjeros mediante matrimonios y misiones de seducción a años vista. Con respecto a temari tenía que admitir que, en su mayoría, su relación con Shikamaru parecía auténtica. Tenían química, Shikamaru era alguien interesante a pesar de su faceta de vago redomado, y esa conducta mandona de la rubia del desierto era algo incluso necesario para que esa relación funcionase. No, con temari sus sospechas eran más intuitivas que fundadas: su repentina mudanza e inició de relación con el nara, prácticamente había sido cosa de una semana tras la guerra verles viviendo juntos; su forma de actuar para con Suna, pasando de ser la mano derecha de su hermano a prácticamente no verse con su familia para estar con Shikamaru… y, sobre todo, su personalidad. Temari era una mujer MUY inteligente y competente en el ámbito ninja, no la encajaba que lo dejase TODO de lado para ser el ama de casa del complejo nara… encajaba más en su forma de ser que estuviese planeando algo y esa vida de ama de casa fuese una tapadera.

Con respecto a Karui si que tenía razones serias para sospechar fuera de su intuición. Literalmente, chouji se había presentado un día ante ella presentando a esa chica de kumo que no había visto jamás antes como su novia, y al poco tiempo ya había pedido ella el traslado a konoha y se había ido a vivir al complejo akimichi. Al parecer vino con una delegación diplomática del raikage y conoció a chouji por "casualidad", carteándose a diario hasta acabar saliendo. Y a eso añadía su forma de actuar de chouji: el akimichi no tenía ninguna experiencia previa en el amor, así que, en cuanto una chica atractiva como Karui apareció en su vida, prácticamente se entregó por completo a ella. Da igual lo que fuese, para chouji Karui hacía todo perfectamente. Y, lo peor de todo… Karui le manejaba como quería. Y, al igual que temari, había roto cualquier contacto con kumo, dedicándose en exclusiva a su nuevo novio…

Así que una sospecha había surgido en su interior… shikamaru y chouji eran dos shinobi importantes en konoha, dos ninja poderosos con buenos kekkei genkai y líder y futuro líder de sus familias, ¿y si temari y Karui estaban intentando captarlos, como les habían advertido en la sección de inteligencia que habían comenzado a hacer en otras aldeas? Y, viendo la facilidad con la que manejaban a sus amigos esas dos mujeres, sus temores se disparaban… estaba claro que ellas mandaban en sus hogares. La yamanaka le expuso sus dudas a su mejor amiga, con intención de sondearlas los recuerdos en algún examen médico, pero Sakura le paró los pies: como ellas se enterasen y no fuese cierto, provocaría un incidente internacional, sobre todo siendo temari la hermana del kazekage. Sin contar que parecía más un ataque de celos que una auténtica sospecha… Ino no tenía prueba alguna más allá de su intuición. Así que se mantuvo expectante, buscando datos, y sin abandonar ese temor. Y, cuando Naruto la pidió esa cena, entró en pánico: como sus sospechas fuesen ciertas y Karui y temari fuesen agentes encubiertos, estaría facilitando al rubio el contacto con el raikage y el kazekage…

-…- Naruto se mantuvo en silencio, sin mirar a Ino a pesar de que la había notado tensarse. La rubia de konoha debía de querer que mintiese, pero el uzumaki no lo iba a hacer, no tenía por qué. La había prometido que no hablaría con ellas sin Ino delante, y ahí estaba ella; y que no nombraría su intención de abandonar la hoja, y no lo haría. Por eso cedió tan fácilmente: la promesa le dificultaba su labor… pero no lo suficiente. Porque las sospechas de Ino también las tenía Naruto, y el uzumaki sabía una cosa: a buen entendedor, pocas palabras bastan.- Pues no sé, no he podido hablar con ella desde que rompimos nuestra relación hace casi una semana…- ambas féminas abrieron los ojos con sorpresa, mientras Ino se empezaba a poner nerviosa.

-¿Qué me dices?- preguntó una interesada temari, mientras la ojiazul gruñía por lo bajo… temari jamás había sido cotilla… hasta ese momento. Más razones para sospechar, pero seguía siendo algo interpretable: podía ser un acto de deslealtad, si, y también un simple cotilleo. Ambas mujeres eran expertas en camuflar sus acciones. Ino solo rezaba para que Naruto no diese más información, y para que Shikamaru y chouji apareciesen.

-Si, al parecer rompieron hace nada, pero puede que lo arreglen, ya sabéis cómo es esto de la relaciones…- intentó mentir la yamanaka con una risa nerviosa, pero el arqueo de ceja de Naruto en respuesta fue revelador…

-Sinceramente, lo dudo…- destrozó su coartada el rubio, para luego continuar.- es por falta de afinidad, Hinata es una mujer maravillosa, pero yo necesito a alguien diferente a mi lado…- confesó el jinchuriki. Justo en ese momento aparecieron al fin chouji y Shikamaru, para alivio de Ino… con sus esposos delante no se atreverían a…

-Vaya, lo siento mucho Naruto…- se compadeció temari, para luego mirar a su novio.- Shikamaru, cariño, ¿puedes traerme un bombón helado para el postre?- pidió/ordenó la sabaku, para luego mirar al resto.- ¿Alguno quiere algo? Tenemos chocolate, helado…

-Chouji kun, tráeme también a mi un poco de helado de vainilla cuando puedas.- pidió la pelirroja, buscando claramente ambas alejarlos… ¡y los muy imbéciles obedecieron sin ver la jugada! Ino casi echaba humo por las orejas, sobre todo por Shikamaru y su supuesta inteligencia… chouji era alguien muy ingenuo y estaba literalmente hechizado por la exótica mujer de kumo, pero es que el nara, por ahorrarse una discusión, dejaba a su mujer total rienda suelta, ni pensaba en lo que hacía… y temari acababa hablando de un secreto de estado con Naruto delante de sus putas narices sin que se diese cuenta. Les había pedido a sus amigos que las vigilasen, pero visto lo visto, tendría que confiar en la palabra de Naruto para evitar que se supiese toda la verdad…

-Bueno Naruto, si necesitas algo, estamos para lo que necesites…- ofreció temari en cuanto Shikamaru se fue lejos.- Es más, mi hermano también te envía recuerdos… intentó ponerse en contacto contigo, pero las carta se debió de extraviar… decía que tiene ganas de verte y se preguntaba si…- declaró temari, mientras Ino apretaba con más fuerza la rodilla de Naruto. Esa arpía ya sabía que Naruto estaba soltero y las fechas de su ruptura, solo era atar cabos y vería que el incidente de las embajadas fue justo al día siguiente… ahora iba a preguntar por la carta a la embajada de su país y la fallida entrevista con el embajador de Suna para obtener más información valiosa…

- _Naruto…_ \- oyó Naruto en su mente la voz de Ino, que había decidido usar las técnicas de su clan para hablar con él sin que lo supiesen ellas dos.- _Para de hablar, te están interrogando para averiguar lo de tu traslado…_ \- le advirtió, mientras Naruto fingía escuchar a temari.

- _¿Ah si? No me había dado cuenta…_ \- contestó con sarcasmo y diversión el rubio en su mente, enfadando a la yamanaka, ¿no se lo iba a tomar en serio?- _Ino, no te entiendo, son las novias de tus amigos y leales a la hoja ¿no? Es como hablar con Hanna o con Tenten… además, te prometí que no hablaría con ellas si no estabas tú y que no mencionaría el traslado… por lo demás soy libre, y son ellas las que han empezado, si evito el tema quedara todo muuuy raro…_ \- explicó, desesperándose Ino. Era cierto pero, joder, es que en cualquier momento podría tener un desliz y dar demasiados datos…

- _Naru… onegai…_ \- le rogó, suspirando Naruto en su paraje mental.

- _Está bien, cambiaré de tema…_ \- concedió, para hablar luego en el exterior.- ¿Ah si? Seguramente habrá llegado y no me habré dado ni cuenta…- se excusó Naruto, suspirando Ino con alivio. Bien jugado, ahora ella intervendría para desviar el tema y todo quedaría…- Es que he pedido un ascenso y estoy con un papeleo continuo solicitándolo esta semana…

- _Joder Naruto, ¿eso es cambiar de tema? ¡Si esto es aún peor!_ \- se quejó mentalmente Ino. Ahora no solo sabían que el uzumaki había roto con Hinata y estaba soltero, también que no estaba a gusto con su rango. Y encima, que había pedido ese traslado en la misma época de la ruptura. Naruto daba la información con cuenta gotas, pero cada palabra era totalmente efectiva.

- _¿Y como explico si no que no leí una misiva diplomática enviada por correo urgente de un dirigente extranjero, que encima es de mis mejores amigos, sin dejar a konoha como el puto culo por interceptarla?_ \- contestó con diversión el ojiazul, resoplando la yamanaka. También era cierto joder… konoha había hecho fatal en intervenir las comunicaciones de Naruto y someterle a vigilancia… que supiesen lo del ascenso era mejor que saber eso otro…

-¿Has tenido que solicitar un ascenso en lugar de recibirlo directamente? Yo creía que eras gennin porque preferías superar los exámenes como un ciudadano más en lugar de recibirlo por vía directa como te mereces… al menos eso es lo que se dice oficialmente…- comentó Karui, asintiendo temari y arañando el mantel Ino. La llamarían paranoica de nuevo, pero estaba convencida de que esas dos estaban coordinándose para obtener información… y ella no podía intervenir, como lo hiciese ya las daría la pista definitiva de que konoha ocultaba algo… la única manera de salir del atolladero era que Naruto negase todo, o que fingiese una total naturalidad y que era un incidente sin importancia…

-Esa es la versión oficial…- concedió Naruto, para luego suspirar con cansancio y tragar hondo Ino con terror… conocía ese gesto de esa conversación en el despacho de Kakashi.- Mira, como somos todos compatriotas de konoha y por ello no hay peligro, puedo decirlo: realmente se me ha denegado el ascenso ya tres veces. Es un poco frustrante dattebayo… y a eso hay que añadir los problemas con mi herencia…- reconoció Naruto, volviendo a tragar hondo Ino. El uzumaki estaba cumpliendo su parte del trato y además desviando el tema de la negativa de traslado y la interceptación de mensajes de dirigentes extranjeros, un asunto muy grave que podría provocar una guerra, pero joder, estaba diciendo todo lo demás… y encima no podía culparle, realmente estaba hablando con compatriotas de la hoja (supuestamente) y las que habían sacado el tema eran ellas…

-¿con tu herencia? ¿No te la han dado todavía?- preguntó Karui, a lo que Naruto negó con serenidad, interviniendo Ino.

-Si, pero son meros asuntos burocráticos…- intentó desviar el tema, mirando con ansiedad a la cocina y maldiciendo internamente… el muy… de Shikamaru había aprovechado para salir a fumar al jardín y había dejado a chouji buscando la comida… y claro, el akimichi había empezado a picotear y se había olvidado de ir al salón… les iba a matar en cuanto los tuviese a solas…

-¿burocráticos? ¿Qué es eso Ino?- preguntó con un tono inocente. Ino apretó los dientes con furia al distinguir por una fracción de segundo un brillo de diversión en esos ojos… ese desgraciado estaba actuando con el objetivo de parecer un pobre inocente estafado ante las dos féminas de lealtad dudosa… y, viendo cómo se miraron por un segundo entre ellas, habían caído en la trampa y llegado a una conclusión: konoha se estaba aprovechando de Naruto. Al menos no sabían lo de que estaba abierto a nuevas propuestas matr...- Bueno, sea lo que sea, todo se va a arreglar en poco tiempo. Kakashi sensei me va a dar ambas cosas al parecer… aunque me ha pedido que espere a una reunión del consejo para preparar una buena propuesta… espero que llegue pronto, todos me están haciendo ofertas matrimoniales y es muy estresante leerlas todas… halagador, pero estresante, sobre todo porque ninguna me ha convencido…- sentenció, suspirando una derrotada Ino.

Lo dicho, una jugada magistral: no había revelado su intención de trasladarse, pero si que había dicho todo lo demás. Si Karui y temari eran agentes dobles, no tardarían en tener agentes de kumo y suna rondando por el barrio del uzumaki. Lo cierto es que Kakashi ya había convocado una reunión del consejo para el día siguiente, era imposible que ellas se carteasen a tiempo con sus aldeas para preparar una oferta que llegase antes, y que Naruto no había dado datos que no sospechasen ellas ya… lo de Hinata, por ejemplo, era un secreto a voces, el clan hyuuga se había mostrado incluso mucho más reservado desde ese día… y lo de las ofertas matrimoniales, seguramente el clan nara y el akimichi harían también una a Naruto, así que ellas lo sabrían tarde o temprano… pero la jodía que lo hubiesen logrado gracias a lo pazguato de sus compañeros de equipo. Si Shikamaru y chouji no fuesen títeres en manos de sus novias, podrían haberlo ocultado más tiempo. Naruto pareció reparar en ese desazón de la rubia, puesto que, sin que temari y Karui se enterasen, acarició esa mano de la yamanaka que todavía seguía posada en su rodilla. Ino le miró con un gesto triste, pero el ojiazul la guiñó un ojo de forma despreocupada, confundiéndola. En su mente solo se dibujó una pregunta mientras al fin llegaban Shikamaru y chouji: ¿Qué estaba planeando Naruto?

* * *

 **Y lo corto aqui! realmente esto continuaba un poco mas, pero lo metere en el siguiente que asi no me queda tan largo. Como veis, cargado de lemmon, hoy naruto se ha ganado el sueldo.**

 **Con respecto a Ino, damos ptro paso mas en su dominacion. Empezamos con ino obligada y enfadada follando con el, luego follando por ese supuesto chakra, ahora ya lo ha aceptado y lo hace por gusto. Y sin denigrarse a convertirse en una puta como en otros fic, simplemente es una chica entregada en el sexo. Ya, en lo referente al sexo, es completamente del rubio, naruto puede hacerla LO QUE QUIERA. Pero el uzumaki tiene pensado conseguir mas. Y, para complicar las cosas, ya esto empieza a exceder lo meramente sexual... y por ambos bandos. ¿que sucedera? Y encima está Sakura, que empieza a... olerse algo.**

 **Y pasando al plan del rubio, ya podeis ver que tiene discusiones con kurama sobre como hacerlo. Su estilo esta siendo muy directo y visceral, pero... es naruto, ¿no? ese es su estilo. Y, como podeis ver, ha llamado la atencion de alguien... es preocupante, parece que saben bien sus debilidades...**

 **Y, por ultimo, Kurotsuchi. Ya tengo ganas de hacer algun dia un narukuritsuchi, me encanta ponerla ese rollo yandere. Como veis, iba con la idea de conseguir lana, y salio trasquilada... en este fic, naruto es un alfa de pura cepa, en el dormitorio solo conoce la victoria. Ahora ya esta comprometido con Iwa... y con Kiri... demonios, ¿que estara pensando? :P lo sabremos pronto, porque ahora ya ha conseguido conectar con Suna y kumo tb... peligro peligro. Un saludo y nos leemos.**


	7. El plan de Naruto (prt1)

Cap6: el plan de Naruto (parte 1)

 **Buenas! si, he tardado aqui, pero es que al mes de descanso se ha unido que este capitulo se ha alargado muchisimo, casi 20000 palabras. Y la ventaja de ya tener uma experiencia aqui es que sabes que los capítulos de mas de 10000 suelen cansar al lector. Tenia dos opciomes: recortar lemmon hasta hacerlo de 15000 (gritos de indignacion y disgusto, antorchas, ruido de cristales rompiendose) o recompensar vuestra paciencia con dos episodios, asi que opte por la segunda. Publico ahora ka primera parte, espero un par de dias para daros tiempo a leer y comentar y luego publico la segunda. Hoy nos centramos sobre todo en el naruino, y comenzamos a ver el plan del rubio, espero que os guste! Paso a los reviews.**

 **Chisa782911:** hola! Gracias, me alegra que te gustase. esta obra se sutua dos años después de la guerra, asi que seria apariencia de the last, aunque prefiero los diseños de boruto si te soy sincero... es lo unico bueno que ha aportado boruto al mundo naruto, el de Sakura por ejemplo es ese. Asi que si, que demonios, el de kuritsuchi es el de Boruto.

Y yo con el madrid, asi que veo que temgo que felicitarte... vaya añito me estan dando mis blancos... Un saludo!

 **Honter11** : Buenas! intentare mantener el ritmo honter! sobre las parejas, a ver, yo creo que la idea original era NaruSaku, Nejihina (de ahi las escenas tan tiernas de ellos dos tras el examen chunnin, como la de hinata ciega siendo ayudada por neji sin darse cuenta) y SasuKarin (si no, no tiene sentido la existencia de la chica...), pero cambiaron de idea a ultima hora e hicieron esa chapuza: apologia de violencia de genero con el Sasusaku, un naruhina que no gusta ni a sus shippers, mataron a neji porque si, y dejaron a karin por ahi perdida. En mi opinion, el naruino no tiene apenas desarrollo en la serie, pero encajan bien, te lo admito. De ahi esta historia XD

A ver, no es tan simple hacer una historia, mas que el genero es el contenido, lo que ocurre durante la obra. El pairing realmente es un accesorio del argumento, no el elemento central. Pero no dudes de que si se me ocurre algo, lo escribire. Un saludo y disfruta!

 **Darck master** : saludos! Joder, yo no sabia nada de esa purga xD en mi caso, es que me parecio que encajaba. Incluso tengo una idea diferente para mikoto, en plan seduccion de naruto de la madre de sasuke por robarle a Sakura, ya vere si la desarrollo...

Hombre, no puedo mantener un lemmon de 15000 palabras, no me da la imaginacion xD ademas, hay que desarrollar la historia, esto no es solo sexo, aqui naruto tiene un plan y ese es el centro de la obra. Aunque lo del muro de letras lo he tenido en cuenta, de ahi que dividiese este capitulo en dos. Sobre la mama de kuro, es cosecha propia, una forma de justificar el odio acerrimo de onoki a minato... me parece que excede del termino guerra eso, asi que en mis historias era la mama de Kurotsuchi quien lideraba a los anbu que atacaron konoha, y murio a manos del yondaime. Y si, yo tb quiero mucho al pj de kurotsuchi, me estoy rompiendo la cabeza para darla una historia NaruKuro pura, pero aqui la historia pedia eso. Con ino, naruto es pasional, con el resto es un manipulador y no las aprecia lo más minimo. Hoy lo vas a ver...

Y bueno, espero que te guste lo de hoy en sus dos partes, digamos que, al finalizar este capitulo entero, empezaremos una nueva etapa del rubio... disfruta, un saludo.

pd: lo del sogi es un guiño del final, tendran otra partida muuuuy diferente. Ya veras...

 **Ultrachols** : hi ultra! I see that you have a good idea about what will do naruto with Sakura... hehehe... And, about the other girls... read and enjoy. See you!

 **Kirito720** : Buenas! gracias, gracias, intentamos ponernos al nivel del resto de fics aqui! Sobre lo de Hinata... voy a tener que hacer algo con vosotros, mis lectores veteranos... me veis venir xD entre tu y ultrachols ya os habeis adelantado a la trama XD Y sobre Kurotsuchi... si, le gusta al rubio, pero no tanto como Ino. Digamos que, si no estuviese la rubia y Sakura, kurotsuchi seria el juguete favorito del uzumaki. Ese narukurotsuchi es mi proximo reto joder, ya tengo algunas ideas, pero primero tengo que dar salida a historias, como el narukaguya que estoy planeando. Pero no lo dudes... lo veras.

Y exacto, eso mismo se pregunta ino hoy, ¿que quiere naruto? y tendras que esperar para saberlo, es el elemento central de la trama. A ti que te parece, analizando lo que ya sabes? Un saludo y disfruta!

 **Mishiel chan uchihalove** : Hola! Gracias, y contestándote... si a naruto le llama la atencion sakura? Muchísimo, eso es canon 100%, aunque en esta historia no sea bueno para ella... tu fijate en como ha ido evolucionando el "Narusaku" en esta obra y te haras una idea. Y si, comienza a olerselo todo, y tras la segunda parte de este capitulo ya veras... Sobre naruto, como la que le gusta mas es ino, si, las compara a todas con ella sin querer, es una muestra de que no tiene todo tan controlado como aparenta.

Y si, aqui Ino no es estúpida. A ver, tampoco es un genio, pero es lista, hoy vas a ver que tiene a naruto bastante mas analizado de lo que aparenta. Me alegra que te parezca que es inteligente, porque ya he recibido criticas por poner a Ino sumisa, que al parecer ino deberia de saberlo todo nada mas verle... joder, ni que llevase el control de todo! Eso sin contar que sus sentimientos estan comenzando a influir, lo que la afecta; y el final de la obra, que explicara muchas cosas...

y sobre el shikatema... ahhh, ya se vera. Quizas hoy te lleves una sorpresa... Un saludo y disfruta!

 **Nightshadow26** : Hola! Gracias a ti por leer, aqui tienes otro capitulo y dentro de nada otro mas ;) Un saludo y disfruta!

 **Me Dicen Chilli** : saludos! vaya, me apena leerte eso... Sobre ese concepto de Ino que tienes, a ver, tampoco va a tener el control de todo, no es shikamaru version mujer. Aqui es lista, pero tiene sus limites, y ella misma lo sabe. Sobre lo de ser una perra... para empezar, naruto la ha sorprendido al cien por cien, lo que resta capacidad de reaccion, ¿te imaginabas a naruto actuando asi? Sin contar que esta reaccionando, fijate como poco a poco "escarba" en la motivacion del rubio. Ino va consiguiendo pequeñas victorias. Y tienes que añadirle cierto elemento vital que se descubrira al final... lo que le ha pasado a naruto, su plan.

En fin, te agradezco el esfuerzo de leer y los halagos, esoero que nos leamos en otro fic que te guste mas. Un saludo!

 **Kingdra163** : buenas! Me alegro de haberte enganchado tanto xD Aquí tienes otro capitulo mas y dentro de nada su segunda parte. Espero que la espera no haya sido terrible, un saludo y disfruta!

 **JavierA** : hola! Aqui tienes, disfrútalo!

* * *

-aaaaaaaaaaa- personaje hablando

- _aaaaaaaaaaa_ \- personaje pensando

\- **aaaaaaaaaaa** \- ser sobrenatural hablando

\- **_aaaaaaaaaaa_** \- ser sobrenatural pensando

RENUNCIA DE DERECHOS: ¿en serio os imagináis a kishimoto escribiendo un Lemmon? Acabarían todos rogándole sexo a Sasuke mientras el uchiha hace su hmpf característico… no, ni el mundo de Naruto me pertenece, ni mis historias le pertenecen a kishimoto. Dos mundos separados, y yo cuál parásito usando una buena idea para lanzar las mías, nada más. Aunque también es cierto que yo le hago publicidad con estas cosas…

* * *

Ino se lamentó ligeramente cuando sintió un rayo de sol impactar contra su rostro a través de la persiana del cuarto, abrazándose más a su almohada particular. Maldito baka, mira que era fácil bajar una persiana bien para que no la molestase el amanecer. Frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, abrió los ojos para hacerse con la situación. Estaba en el apartamento de Naruto, de nuevo, de eso no tuvo dudas en ningún momento. Bueno si, realmente si, puesto que lo había ordenado recientemente y, por primera vez desde que llegó su actual inquilino, ese piso parecía habitable. La sorprendió gratamente ese detalle cuando, volviendo la noche anterior de esa cena de equipo tan desastrosa, Naruto la arrastró al interior del lugar para devorarla a besos. La sorprendió tan gratamente que se olvidó de la doble bronca que le iba a echar. La primera por ese gesto de arrastrarla al interior del piso de forma tan poco disimulada… ¿Cómo podía ser ese baka tan inconsciente? ¿Es que no se daba cuenta de que, muy probablemente, habría anbu del hokage vigilando ese lugar? Ya habían sido imprudentes en el pasado y solo la suerte les había salvado, pero no podía ser así siempre si querían seguir viéndose… Como konoha averiguase que la relación entre ellos dos excedía del término amistad, las cosas se complicarían muchísimo para Ino… tanto con su familia, como con su mejor amiga. Pero a Naruto, si se lo había imaginado, parecía darle igual… poco faltó para que lo hiciesen contra la misma puerta de entrada.

La otra bronca iba a venir por esa dichosa cena. Vaya desastre… No por la forma de comportarse de Naruto, que había mostrado mucha educación, y la había tenido encantada al atenderla disimuladamente y a la vez demostrar que podía ir a una cena o comida sin hacer cosas como hablar con la boca llena o jugar con la comida… No, se debía a esa charla final de la cena. En el fondo, su enfado tenía un gran componente externo a Naruto. Para empezar. Temari y Karui… si antes sospechaba de ellas, ahora aún más. Todo podía ser interpretado de dos formas, y una de ellas era terrible para konoha en general y sus amigos en particular: que temari y Karui fuesen agentes encubiertas y estuviesen allí para reclutar shinobi para sus aldeas. Debía de informar al hokage de eso, y por supuesto que lo haría… ella tenía el pálpito de que esas dos no eran trigo limpio. Y otra parte de su enfado era contra sí misma… por su propia estupidez. Aunque a toro pasado es fácil buscar mejores formas de actuar: podría, cuando le arrancó una promesa tras ese día de alucinante sexo, haberle hecho prometer que diría en la cena que seguía con hinata. Aunque estaba en ese momento como para pensar… quizás incluso por eso cedió el uzumaki: porque sabía que la rubia no podía pensar con claridad mientras la penetraba. O incluso durante la cena podría haberle sacado de allí con una excusa… pero estaba más centrada en reunir datos sobre esas dos que en pensar una salida. Todo era demasiado difícil.

Pero, desde luego, otra parte de su enfado venía de Naruto. Ese baka tramposo… había cumplido su promesa, por supuesto, Naruto nunca dejaba de cumplir una promesa, pero tampoco había hecho mucho más. No, se había aprovechado de esa cena para tantear a temari y Karui, quizás sospechando lo mismo que ella, pero de todas formas había sido desleal. Iba a abroncarlo esa misma noche, pero claro… cuando esos brazos la rodeaban, perdía la noción del tiempo. La yamanaka contempló con el ceño fruncido el rostro de su dolor de cabeza de pelo rubio. Lo peor es que, aún en ese momento, una parte de ella estaba a gusto: Naruto la abrazaba, envolvía su cuerpo desnudo con su fuerte brazo, y su calor corporal era muy agradable. No hacía falta pijama si dormías con Naruto uzumaki, aunque el ojiazul jamás la habría dejado ponerse uno en ese dormitorio… no, en ese dormitorio, lo único que acariciaba la piel de Ino era el propio Naruto. Sintió sus pechos, con los pezones erectos, deslizándose sobre la piel tostada del uzumaki, su muslo envolviendo su fuerte pierna… Si, como para no estar a gusto. Y eso la jodía, ¿Cómo iba a convencerle de quedarse si el rubio tenía el control de la situación en todo momento?

Se detuvo en su rostro dejando de lado su enfado, intentando analizar la situación detenidamente. Naruto se encontraba dormido, con una pose tranquila… qué contraste con sus otras caras. Con esa sonrisa pícara que la regalaba en el dormitorio. Con esa mirada furibunda cuando se enfadaba. Con ese gesto inocente que ponía cuando quería parecer el Naruto de toda la vida. Naruto tenía mil y una caras, y cada una intrigaba a la yamanaka. La ojiazul recorrió ese rostro de facciones marcadas, masculino: sus marcas de bigotes de las mejillas, sus mechones de pelo rubio, ese mentón fuerte… y no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Recordó cada vez en ese dormitorio, cada sesión de sexo, cada gesto… muchos la confundían, y lo hacían porque parecían tan contradictorios como esas mil y una caras de Naruto uzumaki. Cualquiera reduciría su "relación" a orgasmos, a decenas y decenas de orgasmos, pero había más… besos tiernos, caricias, gestos, su atención a los detalles que la hiciesen sentir cómoda… irónicamente, Naruto era uno de los hombres que mejor la habían tratado en su vida, y todo se había iniciado con una "tortura" en su mente. Y eso… la hacía sonreír. Ino sacudió su cabeza tímidamente, intentando no despertar al jinchuriki. ¿Por qué la hacía sonreír? ¿Por qué solo pensaba en él? Estaba claro que su relación ya excedía de lo meramente sexual… ¿se estaría enamorando de Naruto?

Una parte de ella gritaba desesperada que no, que era un traidor, un violador, un sádico... pero su lado más racional no estaba de acuerdo. Naruto reunía, objetivamente hablando, cada requisito que buscaba en el hombre de sus sueños: para empezar, estaba como un queso. En serio, un cuerpo tonificado de piel bronceada, sin un ápice de grasa, todo unido a ese rostro varonil de pelo rubio y ojos azul oscuro. Luego estaba su forma de follar: Kami santo. Naruto la manejaba como quería, la hacía literalmente delirar. La calentaba, la enfriaba, se lo había en cada postura… con Naruto había hecho cosas que nunca se habría creído capaz de hacer por un hombre, y estaba dispuesta a más… porque, por supuesto, era capaz de regalarla un orgasmo tras otro. Y luego estaba su personalidad: una total contradicción envuelta en misterio, un puzzle mental a resolver por Ino. Seguía siendo tierno, solo tenía que verse ahora: Naruto la envolvía con dulzura, haciéndola sentirse valorada y querida. Un capullo la habría dejado en la calle tras follarla. También escondía dolor, un lado sensible necesitado de afecto y capaz de mover montañas por lograrlo… lo veía cuando hablaba de su infancia, o de su forma de ver el mundo: había mucha ira dentro del uzumaki. Y luego estaba su intelecto: toda la vida le tuvo por un estúpido, y ahora veía en esos ojos una tremenda inteligencia, oculta, moviendo al uzumaki hacia sus objetivos. Y volvió a ella la pregunta de la última semana… ¿Qué objetivos? ¿Qué pasaba por la cabeza del rubio?

Por eso no podía enamorarse de él, porque no lo conocía realmente. Naruto solo la enseñaba lo que quería, no lo que era: de pronto se mostraba abierto, de pronto se cerraba y era imposible sacarle nada. Y a eso había que añadirle Sakura, Hinata… Naruto uzumaki namikaze tenía otro apellido: problemas. Una capacidad impresionante para poner patas arriba el mundo entero, para bien… y para mal. No podía enamorarse de él porque sería lo mismo que tirarse al mar en medio del océano… un suicidio. ¿Y si la estaba manipulando, como a Kakashi, Hinata o Sakura? ¿Y si ella no era más que un juguete, una distracción hasta que apareciese una nueva esclava sexual? Ino podría parecer abierta, superior a todo y todos en el plano amoroso, pero nada más lejos de la realidad: Ino era frágil. Desde su pose coqueta, despreocupada, ocultaba un miedo inmenso a ver su corazón roto. Incluso en eso competía con su mejor amiga, y el ejemplo de Sakura, que salía con un completo imbécil que se dedicaba día tras día a despreciarla y a hacerla llorar, la hacía ser aún más cauta. De ahí su miedo actual, su miedo a que Naruto hiciese trizas su corazón y no pudiese rehacerlo. Contempló su rostro varonil y suspiró… todo era demasiado problemático, como decía Shikamaru. Tan ensimismada estaba que no se dio cuenta de la realidad hasta que fue tarde.

-¿No te han dicho que es un poco raro mirar a la gente fijamente mientras duerme?- preguntó el rubio con los ojos aún cerrados, conteniendo una risa y sonrojando a Ino como un tomate, que reaccionó como ella hacía siempre: atacando. Tomó un cojín cercano y le dio un golpe al uzumaki.

-Aggghhh, ¿estabas despierto?- preguntó entre avergonzada por ser descubierta, indignada por haberse quedado Naruto en silencio todo ese tiempo, y divertida por ese toque juguetón del jinchuriki. Naruto se rió tras recibir el golpe, y la miró con esos dos zafiros brillando con curiosidad.

-No necesito dormir mucho, realmente lo hago por relajarme más que por necesidad… y ese gruñido que has lanzado cuando te ha dado el sol me ha llamado la atención…- reconoció con una suave sonrisa, apartándola un mechón de cabello el rostro. Ahí estaba, otro gesto tierno de este supuesto rey de los capullos que el día anterior se había mostrado tan desleal con la aldea… Naruto notó ese enfurruñamiento de la ojiazul, puesto que siguió hablando.- ¿Sigues enfadada? Yo cumplí mi parte del trato Ino…- Ino resopló, aún más enfurruñada. Adorable, Naruto no lo iba a negar, pero la necesitaba más contenta ese día con todo lo que se avecinaba…- pero, si quieres hablar de lo que sea más detenidamente, podemos ahora…- concedió el rubio, sorprendiendo a Ino.

La estaba, literalmente, invitando a que resolviese sus dudas, y en el mejor momento además… hoy era el día señalado por Kakashi para la reunión de clanes donde haría la oferta al rubio para fidelizarlo. Y, aunque esta parte no la supiese Naruto, también había una reunión previa del dirigente con el equipo 10 para tantear el terreno con respecto al jinchuriki. Para saber si el rubio era un caso perdido y había que pensar en "reacomodarlo", cosa que arrancaba un escalofrío a la kunoichi por muy imposible que le pareciese esa opción; o merecía la pena ser legales y confiar. Y, después de ese final de su cena de equipo, no sabía qué pensar. Su lado analítico la decía que el rubio era CLARAMENTE desleal, pero una parte de ella se resistía en pensarlo. Si lo fuese, solo tendría que haber salido de la aldea usando su velocidad en modo biju y pedido refugio en otra usando su derecho a traslado, y no lo había hecho. No, obedecía en cierto modo las reglas del juego, y tenía la impresión de que quería algo de su aldea. Aunque quizás fuesen imaginaciones suyas, no iba a negar que no quería que se fuese bajo ningún concepto, pero no perdía nada por preguntarlo. Como mínimo, podría ahondar más en esas mil caras de Naruto, y quizás llegar a entenderlo un poco más… y, en el peor de los casos, Naruto la comenzaría a abordar para tener sexo y al menos la mañana empezaría muy bien…

-¿Por qué estás haciendo todo esto, Naruto?- Naruto arqueó una ceja, sorprendido por esa pregunta tan directa. Se esperaba alguna chorrada sobre konoha y lo buena que era, pero Ino simplemente se centraba en su forma de actuar. Mostraba auténtico interés, y eso le agradaba.- Es decir… al principio creí que realmente todo era una táctica para lograr algo… un ascenso, tu herencia… pero no has parado hasta ponerte en contacto con las embajadas, cuando con quedarte quieto tras hablar con kakashi te habría garantizado lo que yo creía que buscabas…- muy observadora, si su objetivo fuese monetario o de rango, con la amenaza al hokage habría bastado, lo de las embajadas era algo innecesario en ese aspecto. La sugestión era un arma muy poderosa…- Pero, por otra parte, no me parece tampoco que quieras irte… te habría bastado con desaparecer unos días la noche que enviaste las cartas por flecha y esperar las ofertas, pero en lugar de eso le diste la oportunidad a konoha de aislarte y contraatacar… por eso no lo entiendo… ¿Qué buscas exactamente?- preguntó finalmente, y la sorprendió que Naruto arquease una ceja con una sonrisa, claramente agradado por el razonamiento.

-Definitivamente, eres mucho más lista de lo que quieren hacer creer al mundo…- halagó el rubio, sonrojándose ligeramente Ino. Siempre la habían tenido como una rubia estúpida obsesionada con la belleza, no como una auténtica kunoichi. Incluso se rumoreaba que ocupaba el cargo de cabeza de la familia yamanaka hasta que su padre encontrase a alguien mejor, quizás su futuro marido. Pero, ¿Cómo mostrar su inteligencia cuando a su lado estaba un auténtico genio como Shikamaru? Sin contar la puta misoginia del mundo shinobi, incapaz de ver a una mujer como superior por las buenas… Entendía perfectamente a Sakura, que se quejaba de lo mismo cuando la tildaban de estorbo, ¿Cómo mostrarte poderosa al lado del príncipe del rinnegan y del nuevo shinobi no kami? Por eso la había agradado tanto el comentario de Naruto… sin comparaciones con otros, sin peros… simplemente, reconocer su inteligencia.- es una buena pregunta Ino, pero solo puedo contestártela haciéndote antes una… ¿te sientes libre?

-¿Libre?- repitió como un loro Ino, sorprendida por el rumbo de la conversación.- Si… si Naruto, soy libre…

-No, no te he preguntado eso… te he preguntado si te SIENTES libre. Si no sientes que tu forma de actuar, vivir, e incluso pensar, está manipulada, sobre todo desde el final de la guerra…- expuso el ojiazul, dudando la kunoichi. ¿A qué se refería? La respuesta era un claro si, claro que se sentía libre… pero no era capaz de contestar eso. No, en el fondo, la respuesta no era tan clara. Hace tan solo cinco días se sentía espectadora de su propia vida, como si todo estuviese ya asignado y ella no hubiese acudido a la reunión en la que se realizó el reparto. Una vida objetivamente feliz que no la llenaba, que no la planteaba retos… pero eso le pasaba a todo el mundo, ¿no? Era algo normal…- Miro a las calles ¿y sabes qué veo? Una generación entera perdida… usada como perros de presa ninja o como esclavos de los shinobi… barrenderos, campesinos, vagabundos… ¿Cuántos habrían optado por otro camino si konoha no necesitase su carne y sangre para mantenerse viva? Y con los ninja pasa igual… el disfuncional de mi amigo uchiha pensando solo en venganza y poder porque le han adoctrinado así esos fanáticos que tuvo por familia; o Sai, que podría haber sido el mejor artista de nuestra generación y que, gracias a que konoha necesitaba anbu sin sentimientos, ha acabado como un discapacitado emocional… y ahora vengo yo, que debo de ser un pelele publicitario para que los nuevos niños quieran ser ninja, y de mientras hacer de semental de cría para que mi mejor amigo tenga una nueva prisión cuando yo muera…

-Naru… nosotros no sellaremos a Kurama cuando mueras, ahora es nuestro aliado…- la voz de Ino se fue apagando a medida de que lo decía. Ni ella misma se lo creía, y la mueca burlona de Naruto la indicaba que él tampoco.

-Ya, seguro que, cuando esté en mi lecho de muerte sin poder defenderme, no aparecerá misteriosamente en mi habitación de hospital un grupo de anbu sin bandana que me extraiga a Kurama…- enunció, sabedor de que, probablemente, ya había un plan para extraerle al biju si se mostraba rebelde con la hoja y había miedo a perderlo. O incluso de manipulación mental con técnicas yamanaka y genjutsu, un "reacomodo" por así llamarlo.- Y todo por la "gloria de konoha". ¿No ves lo que tiene de malo? Por la gloria de konoha, en lugar de dejar a un niño de cinco años al que no quería nadie irse de la aldea para buscar un futuro mejor, lo obligaron a quedarse aquí y a sufrir un trato inhumano… no fuese a ser que konoha necesitase su carne y sangre también…- Su tono de voz destilaba odio, ira contenida, mil emociones negativas deseando salir… Naruto cayó en la cuenta de que estaba perdiéndose en su ejemplo, aunque Ino no perdía detalle de lo que decía… estaba viendo un poquito más adentro de Naruto. Y, desgraciadamente, ese interior era negro.

-Naruto… ¿lo estás haciendo todo por rencor?- preguntó una atemorizada Ino, temiendo que las intenciones del uzumaki fuesen mucho más oscuras… venganza… si Sasuke casi acabó con konoha por venganza, ¿Qué podría hacer Naruto con su poder infinito?

-¿Rencor? No, no es así.- Ino apretó los labios sin creérselo del todo.- Ino, no te voy a negar que tengo rencor… para que lo entiendas mejor, imagínate que, ese día en el hospital, cuando te metiste en mi mente, tus peores temores se hubiesen hecho realidad.- La yamanaka tragó hondo recordando ese miedo a ser violada.- Imagínate que te hubiese violado. Y no una vez… decenas. Cientos. El tiempo no hubiese sido un problema… un segundo puede ser eterno en la mente de alguien con imaginación…- Naruto la acarició de nuevo, apartándola un mechón de cabello de la frente para recordarla que no había hecho eso, viendo lo cohibido de la rubia. Pero era necesario ponerla en esa tesitura.- Ahora imagínate que, tras arruinarte la vida así, fingiese que no ha ocurrido nada y me acercase a ti como si todo fuese normal. Que le quitase todo el valor a tus lágrimas y dolor… ¿me tendrías rencor?- ella asintió, absorta en el discurso de Naruto.- ¿y no actuarías de inmediato para hacérmelo pagar? Podría, si quisiese, borrar esta aldea de un plumazo. O esperar a mi nombramiento a hokage, que seguro llegará si me quedo callado, y hacérselo pagar a cada ciudadano desde mi trono. Pero ni lo he hecho, ni lo haré. El rencor es mi gasolina, no quiero vengarme… el rencor me recuerda que no debo de fiarme de nadie, que debo de trabajar duro. No, lo que motiva ahora mismo es otra cosa… es ser libre. No me siento libre Ino, como ves controlan mis movimientos, mis relaciones, mi vida… actualmente soy un arma, y no un ser humano. Así que, respondiendo a tu pregunta, lo que busco es libertad. Ni más, ni menos…- sentenció, esperando que Ino lo entendiese. Realmente, había muchísimo de verdad en ese discurso… no toda, pero si la mayoría. La mejor mentira es la que mezclas con verdad. Quería libertad, pero… no exactamente la que había mostrado a la rubia.

-Naru… si es así de sencillo… ¿Por qué no se lo dices directamente a Kakashi? Creo que lo entendería, y no te haría falta seguir este… plan para castigarnos a todos…- la yamanaka todavía tenía dudas, visto lo visto. Lo dicho, era MUY lista, una parte de su atractivo. Naruto sabía que podría acabar con sus dudas de un plumazo exponiendo la verdad, pero no le parecía todavía prudente. No, era arriesgarse demasiado… si daba un paso en falso con Ino, todo se iría a la mierda. No, debía de ser inteligente y desviar la atención, seguir poco a poco preparándola para el golpe final.

-Ino…- Naruto la dirigió su mirada más zorruna.- ¿de verdad tengo pinta de tener un plan? Solo soy como un perro persiguiendo coches en una autopista, no sabría qué hacer si alcanzo uno… ¿sabes? Actúo… sin pensar.- Explicó el jinchuriki, aunque le sorprendió que la yamanaka frunciese el ceño y contuviese la risa.

-¿Acabas de imitar al joker de heath ledger?- preguntó contrariada, quedándose helado Naruto. La rubia también estaba sorprendida por acordarse… kiba la obligó a ir a ver esa película en una cita, y lo único que se le quedó fue ese tío disfrazado de payaso intentando destruirlo todo… ahora que lo pensaba, Naruto tenía momentos así últimamente. Pero el más impresionado era Naruto, que clavó sus zafiros con intensidad en Ino, sin parpadear.

-Cásate conmigo.- propuso con seriedad. Una mujer con esos conocimientos tenía que ser la futura señora uzumaki. Ino le sostuvo la mirada con un gesto divertido, para luego romper ambos a reír. Otra de las caras de Naruto: el bromista, un niño pequeño en el cuerpo de un hombre. Tenía que admitir que era refrescante, tanto que ni se había dado cuenta de que se habían apartado del tema que estaban hablando. Naruto era experto en eso, distraer la atención. Aunque el uzumaki, cuando dejó de reírse, se quedó mirándola con un gesto muy diferente… uno que conocía la rubia perfectamente.- Mira, te mostraré mi plan de ahora…- el uzumaki se giró con rapidez, situándose sobre la yamanaka, que se dejó hacer con una sonrisa pícara tras dar un pequeño grito de sorpresa… volvía a empezar lo bueno. Pero, una vez erguido sobre sus rodillas, se quedó mirándola desde arriba unos segundos sin "atacarla", sin perder detalle. Ino, por un momento, se sintió confusa, sobre todo viendo la intensidad con la que la miraba…

-Esto… ¿estás bien?- Naruto se rió ligeramente al ver su mueca confusa, para luego tomarla de ambas manos con suavidad con las suyas, acariciando el dorso de la mano de la fémina con sus pulgares.

-Si, tranquila… pensaba en que estás guapa así… con el pelo suelto, desnuda, en mi cama…- reconoció, y la yamanaka no pudo evitar sonrojarse por unos segundos. Otra cara más de Naruto, su cara tierna. La gustaba también esa faceta, era la más famosa de Naruto. Sakura le hablaba a menudo de esa cara, de como el rubio la llevaba dangos al trabajo, la sacaba de viaje si estaba estresada, la consolaba cuando Sasuke se pasaba con ella… En demasiadas cantidades la hubiese parecido cargante, Ino no lo ansiaba tanto como su mejor amiga; pero en las cantidades que le daba Naruto era incluso adictivo. Atrajo al rubio hacia ella con una sonrisa, para luego darle un beso, y luego intentó profundizar, pero Naruto se apartó con suavidad. Había captado un olor… nuevo… esperando fuera, y le convenía despachar ese problema antes de la reunión de clanes... por suerte, tenía una buena excusa.- No te voy a negar que quiero más de lo que hemos hecho esta noche, pero… te recuerdo que tenemos reunión, y supongo que querrás pasar antes por casa para… prepararte…

Ino se sorprendió, mirando el reloj. Si, el tiempo apremiaba. Aunque realmente solo a ella, por su reunión previa, Naruto tenía todavía un par de horas…. Bueno, no se iba a quejar, la venía bien que el uzumaki fuese tan previsor, aunque el tono con el que dijo la última palabra fue algo inquietante. Se vistieron ambos tras levantarse de la cama, él con su pantalón de chandal para después abrir la ventana de su cuarto para ventilar, ella con su vestido púrpura de la noche anterior. El ver de nuevo ese vestido la hizo rememorar el tema de conversación de hace unos minutos. Había sacado mucho de esa conversación, al menos sabía que Naruto no era completamente insalvable, e incluso le había dado material para poder usar en esa reunión previa con Kakashi. Pero también era consciente de que, en cuanto había intentado profundizar más, el rubio había cambiado de tema (muy hábilmente si se lo permitían decir, todavía sentía ganas de sonreír por ese momento tan… íntimo). No iba a pinchar más, sabía que si lo hacía seguramente el uzumaki se cerraría en banda, pero necesitaba advertirle, prevenirle de sus notorios descuidos. La preocupaba que Naruto volase demasiado cerca del sol con esas alas de cera que se había fabricado… quería que estuviese seguro, a salvo... con ella. Así que, en cuanto la acompañó a la puerta, se puso un henge de una mujer castaña de ojos marrones para evitar miradas indiscretas, dispuesta a tener cuidado por los dos.

-Te prefiero en rubio…- bromeó el uzumaki tras abrir la puerta, para luego besar sus labios como si no estuviesen en público. Ino respondió unos segundos, pero luego se apartó, mirando al uzumaki con severidad.

-Naruto, estás siendo muy descuidado.- le regañó, poniendo Naruto una mueca de disgusto fingido.- sé… sé que no me lo estás contando todo, pero, sea lo que sea lo que estás planeando, deberías de vigilar más tus pasos… podrían verte desde la calle ahora mismo y seguirme…- el rubio, en lugar de reaccionar con sorpresa, reaccionó con burla.

-No me preocupa lo más mínimo que vigilen mi casa, Ino…- reconoció con diversión, para luego decidir acabar con estos temores de Ino de un golpe.- Además, sobre lo de no contarte todo… todos tenemos nuestros secretos y no los contamos, yo mi supuesto plan, tú tu reunión con Kakashi de ahora…- dejó caer, sorprendiendo a Ino totalmente. Sa… ¿sabía de su reunión? Era supuestamente imposible, podría llegar a imaginárselo quizás, pero ni por asomo averiguar la hora exacta… ¿se lo habría sonsacado a Shikamaru o chouji? Y lo llevaba ocultando todo el rato, ¿Cómo lo…?- No te preocupes, no hace falta que me digas nada de lo que ocurra allí, me enteraré en la reunión de clanes… pero, si me permites un consejo, supongo que iréis todos los del equipo 10 y nadie más, ¿no?- Ino asintió, avergonzada.- y que le hablarás a Kakashi sensei de Temari y Karui, ¿verdad? Mi consejo: no lo hagas, finge que todo va bien con ellas.- la yamanaka frunció el ceño ante esa sugerencia.

-Naruto, Shikamaru y Chouji son mis mejores amigos, y creo que ellas podrían estar jugando con sus sentimientos… si estoy en lo cierto, mi aldea y amigos están en peligro, debo…

-Si, lo sé, si te soy sincero yo también comparto tus sospechas…- reconoció el uzumaki, asintiendo Ino, ¡al fin alguien que la apoyaba!- pero, sin pruebas, no es conveniente que digas nada. Chouji y Shikamaru se te tirarán encima, ellas son listas y ya les habrán manipulado para que no te crean, y el hokage preferirá creerles a ellos que a ti… le es más cómodo faltarte el respeto a ti que a ellos.- sentenció, arqueando una ceja la yamanaka. Ella no pensaba igual, aún sin pruebas, ella era la líder del clan yamanaka y la única persona objetiva en esta historia. Eso sin contar que Shikamaru y chouji la conocían desde niños, eran sus mejores amigos, en el equipo Ino shika cho había una total confianza entre sus integrantes. Aún sin pruebas, como mínimo lograría que las investigasen, y eso sería positivo.

Se despidieron con un nuevo beso, y el rubio esperó a que la rubia (ahora castaña) desapareciese por las escaleras rumbo a su hogar para desperezarse y prepararse para lo que venía. Su olfato nunca fallaba. Se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a entrar en su apartamento, aunque le sorprendió una nota en el tablón de anuncios de la planta, una en caracteres extranjeros, caracteres que él sabía traducir, pero los civiles de allí ni por asomo… Se acercó y se rió disimuladamente cuando, nada más leerlo el rubio, se autodestruyó, borrando cualquier pista sobre su existencia. "Tras la reunión, pasaré por aquí. Quizás podamos charlar", sin más firma que el idioma usado. Un mensaje que solo podía entender él, destinado a destruirse en cuanto llegase a su destinatario… muy profesional, tenía que reconocerlo. Y oportuno, ya puestos, encajaba perfecto en su agenda del día.

Entró en su apartamento, cerrando la puerta tras él, y fingió que no había captado la nueva presencia en su hogar de la que se dirigía a la cocina. Joder, en serio, si el mensaje de fuera presentaba a su autora como una persona brillante, está infiltración decía muy poco de su otra autora… con su experiencia previa con un jinchuriki, debería de saber que con sus sentidos hiper desarrollados es imposible sorprenderlos, y menos en su hogar. Y si tu objetivo tiene el chakra de Kurama, que te convierte en sensor, peor aún. Había detectado su presencia desde hace horas, y la había situado después por el olor: a más intenso, más cerca. Llegó a la nevera, y sacó un bric de leche para desayunar algo antes de encararla, para descubrir para su desagrado que estaba caducado… joder, otra vez… estaba claro que iba a tener que vivir de lo que compraba para comer en el momento. En serio, solucionaría este problema nada más acabar su misión. Con su paciencia más mermada, decidió poner fin al juego.

-Perdón, ¿hay alguien ahí? Te he percibido, dattebayo…- anunció con fingido temor, apoyándose en la encimera de la que contemplaba su salón. Qué manía con andar en secreto, si ella tenía la coartada perfecta para presentarse en su puerta y llamar… "hola Naruto, venía a ver cómo estás" y ya… pero bueno, tampoco podía pedirle mucho a una kunoichi de ese país. Así que la dejó la forma perfecta de entrar sin ser vista, aunque fuese más por no tenerla fuera esperando horas hasta que creyese que todo era seguro que por necesidad… lo dicho, tenía una reunión en unas horas, no podía perder el tiempo. De una habitación cercana salió su asaltante, repasándola Naruto de arriba abajo. Vestida con una camiseta sin mangas blanca y unos shorts negros, con un tanto a su espalda… su siguiente objetivo. Karui de Kumo era una mujer muy bella, no lo iba a negar… exótica piel oscura, ojos color ámbar, pelo rojo como el fuego, una figura delgada con un buen trasero… quizás la faltaba pecho, pero bueno, nunca lo había considerado total y absolutamente vital, incluso prefería que sus conquistas no se excediesen en la carga delantera. No, con Karui el problema no venía por el físico precisamente.

-Uzumaki Naruto…- Naruto tuvo que fingir sorpresa al oír su tono sugerente. Era mundialmente conocido que todas las kunoichi del continente tenían un protocolo de seducción más o menos similar… vestir de forma provocativa, hablar con voz suave, mostrar lo que pueden dar sin mostrarse ansiosas… Así identificaba Naruto a las mujeres que iban con otras intenciones a por él: veía esos patrones y sacaba conclusiones. Sakura y Tenten, por ejemplo, no las usaban; Anko y la mayoría si; Ino mientras no daba señales porque SIEMPRE actuaba así, era una mujer coqueta simplemente… lo curioso era que el género masculino era tan simple que caía siempre… mala suerte para la ojiambar que Naruto fuese… diferente. En lugar de cazar ella… ella era la presa. Pero ganaba mucho más conservando su pose inocente y dejándola delatarse sola, así que decidió seguir actuando.- Veo que has mejorado en lo que a artes ninja se refiere…- comentó con esa voz sexy, aunque destilándose soberbia en ese halago, teniendo en cuenta cómo se conocieron ambos. Aún con todo, Naruto decidió reprimir el gesto de enfado… conocía de una serpiente marina que, para cazar, fingía estar herida y débil y se dejaba morder por sus víctimas antes de atacar… él era esa serpiente…

-Re… realmente me avisó Kurama… dattebayo…- ahora que lo forzaba, se daba cuenta de que esa coletilla a veces quedaba ridícula. Y la sonrisa que le dirigió Karui le demostró que ella pensaba así.

- **¿Ves? Todos opinan como yo…** \- dejó caer el biju en su interior, contestándole Naruto con una mueca de indignación. Nadie se metía con su coletilla, y menos desde que identificó el origen.

- _Herencia de madre, iniciaré mi puto testamento con ella…_ \- Kurama arqueó una ceja al caer en una cosa… ¿se podían heredar expresiones? Era algo a investigar… Mientras, en el exterior, Karui arrinconó al rubio con una mueca confiada en el rostro, mirándolo de arriba abajo. Puede que fuese un completo imbécil, pero tenía que admitirlo… estaba buenísimo. Rubio, ojos azules, muy alto y fuerte… le veía sin camiseta, mostrando esa musculatura perfectamente definida, y se le hacía la boca agua… si, este iba a ser un buen día. Quizás incluso se podría… divertir y sacar más provecho de la misión…

-Así que Kurama me ha pillado ¿eh? No seas modesto, Naruto kun, seguro que tú también lo has hecho… lo cierto es que eres un ninja impresionante…- la pelirroja se acercó hasta juntar su cuerpo al del rubio, acariciando su pecho y haciéndole temblar ligeramente ante su contacto. Si, manejable, dócil… como le gustaban sus objetivos a ella.- Lo que me pregunto es… ¿Cómo es que konoha no lo ve? Te tiene en este pisucho, como gennin… sin una chica que te atienda como te mereces…

-Etto… Kakashi sensei me ha prometido que es provisional… bueno, lo hizo hace años realmente, supongo que debe de ser algo difícil dattebayo…- explicó con confusión Naruto, presentando su mejor expresión de idiocia… le molestaba que le saliese tan bien y tan fácil, por cierto…- Y sobre la chica… mi chica especial llegará… eso espero al menos…

-¿Tú, Naruto uzumaki, el nuevo shinobi no kami, esperando por lo que se merece? Si estuvieses en otro lado estarías… mucho mejor cuidado…- comentó Karui, con su rostro a centímetros del de Naruto, dejándole captar su aroma, emitiendo incluso chakra para maximizar la excitación de su objetivo, como la habían enseñado en la academia de Kumo. Ya lo había usado con probada efectividad en otros, siendo su última víctima ese gordo del clan akimichi… Lo notó respirar con pesadez, y lo supo: tenía al rubio a punto, por lo que decidió iniciar el asalto final.- …en Kumo, por ejemplo…

-Ku… ¿Kumo? ¿Ellos querrían que yo…?- tartamudeó el ojiazul, mientras la kunoichi se le comía con los ojos.

-Naruto kun, te seré sincera… soy una chica muy mala…- dijo una muy confiada Karui, acariciándose de manera inocente la camiseta para que Naruto se fijase en sus pezones erectos, que se marcaban a través de la tela. Por supuesto, no había llevado ropa interior al encuentro, eso maximizaba las opciones de éxito...- Resulta que sigo en contacto con mi aldea… y que ellos se han fijado en ti. Aunque no sé si te habrán hecho otra oferta ya de konoha u otra aldea y llegamos tarde…- dejó caer la ojiambar, negando con la boca entreabierta Naruto. Si tenía alguna duda sobre lo manejable de ese jinchuriki, con esa expresión de estupidez se la había borrado… podría usar cada arma sin miedo a represalias. Era arcilla en sus manos, A la iba a dar un buen ascenso después de esto… y ella de paso iba a follarse a ese shinobi tan poderoso… quien sabe, si lograba quedarse embarazada de él seguramente podría conseguir ventaja política en el rayo… incluso quedarse al rubio para ella: la esposa del jinchuriki con las habilidades de Minato namikaze y la herencia uzumaki sería una diosa en Kumo…- Entonces te diré lo obvio Naruto kun… Kumo te puede dar lo que mereces, y me ha enviado a mí a hablarlo contigo… Piénsalo Naruto… ¿no estás cansado de este piso en medio de los barrios bajos? Te daremos un complejo de decenas de pisos de altura solo para ti… ¿tu herencia? La multiplicaremos por diez…- Karui usó su chakra para dibujar un suave sonrojo en su rostro, y miró al rubio con un gesto inocente… a los hombres les resultaba atractiva una mujer algo inocente...- ¿mujeres?...- Karui se mordió el labio mirando a un lado con ese sonrojo, se aproximó a sus labios y lo besó. Llevó en todo momento el mando, haciendo a su lengua entrar en la boca del rubio, encendiéndolo. Y, cuando lo sintió rodearla con sus brazos, y esa notoria Y MUY PROMETEDORA erección bajo su pantalón, supo que lo tenía en sus garras. Vaya puñetera suerte: de manipular a ese gordo sin cerebro ni poder más allá de sus genes, a tener en sus manos al nuevo shinobi no kami. Un premio merecido a su sacrificio estos últimos años.- Lo… lo siento… pero no pude resistirme… no te imaginas lo que haría cualquier mujer de Kumo por ti, Naruto kun… lo que podría hacer yo por ti…- se mordió de nuevo el labio, mirando al pene del rubio, mientras este seguía algo nervioso.

-Etto… no… no te voy a negar que me pareces guapísima dattebayo…- reconoció el uzumaki manteniendo su pose fingida… la tenía a punto.- pero déjame aclararme: eres una agente infiltrada en konoha y A te ha encargado reclutarme para Kumo ahora que estoy pensando en trasladarme, ¿no?- Karui asintió sin despegarse de él, forzándose a no suspirar con hastío… mira que era lento de entendederas…- Y la oferta es dinero, rango, prestigio y mujeres, ¿no?- Karui volvió a asentir… y entonces, Naruto sonrió por dentro. Trampa cerrada, ya sabía la oferta… esa estúpida había hablado demasiado. La pelirroja ya se sorprendió cuando esa expresión de idiocia se borró de golpe, mostrando un rostro muy diferente.- Bien, acepto, pero tengo una condición… tu cabeza en una bandeja de plata.- Anunció con una mueca sádica, abriendo los ojos Karui con sorpresa, sin entenderlo bien en un primer momento.

-Mi… ¿mi cabeza?- Karui intentó alejarse, esa nueva expresión la intranquilizaba, pero estaba rodeada por los brazos del uzumaki, que no la dejaban escapatoria.- Po… ¿Por qué mi…?

-De menor a mayor importante… jugar con los sentimientos de mi buen amigo chouji, y predisponerlo contra mi amiga Ino… porque supongo que te habrás dedicado a cubrirte las espaldas en cuanto viste que ella sospechaba de ti…- enunció con una sonrisa espeluznante, temblando ligeramente la ojiambar. Suficiente respuesta para Naruto: esa mujer había hecho sufrir a su rubia, suficiente motivo para quererla muerta.- Pero, mucho más importante… por la paliza que me diste en su momento, por eso quiero tu puta cabeza. Mi amigo uchiha fue un puto imbécil por atentar contra bee, no lo negaré jamás, pero eso no te daba derecho a golpearme una y otra vez mientras no me defendía. Recuerdo cómo me mirabas, con esa misma puta mirada que me has puesto nada más entrar, creyéndote la puta ama por darle esa paliza al destructor de pain… como si no importase que no te respondiese… Así que esta es mi respuesta: acepto, yo y todos los biju iremos a Kumo y pasareis a gobernar el continente, pero quiero además de lo expuesto tu cabeza lejos de tu cuerpo… no hace falta que la bandeja sea de plata eh, con que me la traigan en una bolsa me vale…- anunció con sadismo, disfrutando de verdad del momento. Una parte de él no se defendió ese día, pero ahora recordaba ese momento y se enfurecía. Odiaba que se aprovechasen de ese lado bondadoso que tenía, era otra forma de faltarle el respeto… La fémina, aterrorizada, logró apartarse de él, intentando rehacerse.

-No… no hay trato… soy una kunoichi de Kumo, soy valiosa, no puedes…- balbuceó, retrocediendo mientras Naruto avanzaba hacia ella. Lo veía más alto, más fuerte aún, más… salvaje.

-¿No hay trato? ¿Puedes hablar en nombre de A? Me da que solo eres la mensajera… Creo que puedo enviar otra carta a vuestra embajada con mi condición… en un lado de la balanza estaríamos yo, los biju, mi clan, el hirashin, mi influencia con los daimyo, la información que poseo de konoha… en el otro, tu suave cuello…- comentó, arrinconándola contra la pared contraria de donde estuvo antes mientras la fémina palidecía. Naruto sonrió aún más… ahora sí que le mostraba respeto.- Creo que A elegirá sabiamente… y si te crees que podrás refugiarte aquí, me encargaré de tener una conversación sobre ti con Kakashi hatake… supongo que será un buen regalo de despedida el destapar tu infiltración, y que A solo me regañará un poco, en el fondo serías una pérdida asumible… decapitada aquí, decapitada en Kumo, o renegada y decapitada en otro lugar… debiste de pensártelo mucho mejor antes de golpearme…- Karui tragó hondo, viendo lo crudo de la situación… por supuesto que A elegiría a Naruto. Ella no era más que una chunnin más, prescindible. Ni tan siquiera podía contar con el apoyo de su maestro al cien por cien, bee era un gran amigo del rubio. Konoha no sería una opción para huir si Naruto hablaba. Y una renegada tenía una esperanza de vida muy corta, y terrible si tenía la mala suerte de caer en las garras de algún monstruo teniendo en cuenta su atractivo… violaciones, experimentos… Estaba, literalmente, jodida.

-Na… Naruto… perdón, perdón por lo que ocurrió… yo era estúpida… yo SOY estúpida…- balbuceó con los ojos aguándose, temblando de miedo al notarlo pegarse a ella con esa sonrisa tétrica, mostrando esa cabeza de altura que la sacaba, amedrentándola. Cuando entró no le pareció tan… grande, pero ahora le parecía una montaña.- Po… por favor, no me hagas esto, haré lo que sea… onegai…- lo dicho… en este piso, Karui era la presa… Naruto aspiró un poco de su perfume, y captó su esencia favorita… miedo. Si, ahora sí que iba a divertirse. Subió su mentón con su mano, notándola prácticamente deshacerse entre temblores.

-La táctica de llorar la lleva usando Sakura demasiado tiempo como para que funcione conmigo…- anunció con un tono oscuro, tanto que la pelirroja inconscientemente puso su mano sobre el tanto, arrancándole una risa burlesca.- Y si planeas usar tu arma… inténtalo, por favor…- desafió, cayendo Karui en lo ridículo de ese impulso. Como si pudiese matar al hombre que derrotó a madara y el juubi… Naruto contempló su pose rendida y arqueó una ceja en un gesto travieso.- pero creo en las segundas oportunidades… la pregunta es, ¿Cómo me vas a convencer de que puedes ser mi amiga?- dejó caer. Hora de demostrarle a esa desgraciada lo que era el poder… ella se creyó muy fuerte cuando le dio esa paliza, pero a Naruto solo le hacían falta dos dedos para devolver el golpe. Los posó sobre el hombro izquierdo de la fémina, y ejerció una mínima presión hacia abajo, una intranscendente incluso para un civil. Y, para su satisfacción, la pelirroja lo captó al instante. Se arrodilló, acercando su boca a la entrepierna del rubio mientras sus manos le bajaban torpemente el pantalón. Naruto la estaba dando la oportunidad de salvarse, y para ello debía de darle el mejor sexo de su vida.- Bien, me gusta tu iniciativa… recuerda, tu vida literalmente depende de tenerme contento…

Karui asintió, incapaz de pensar en otra cosa, para bajar también los bóxer del rubio y liberar su miembro. Y, cuando lo vio, se quedó sorprendida. Era enorme. A ver, chouji también "calzaba" talla grande, pero solo porque con el jutsu de su clan podía alargar cualquier parte de su cuerpo y Karui le obligaba a hacerlo durante el sexo… lo del rubio era natural. Impresionante, y ahora estaba congelada ante eso y pensando en cómo hacer todo lo que debía de hacer… hasta que se despertó de sus cavilaciones cuando notó algo golpearla con suavidad la mejilla. Naruto se había tomado el pene y la había dado un pequeño golpe para señalarla que no tenía todo el día, todo mientras no borraba esa espeluznante sonrisa de su rostro. La pelirroja tragó hondo, y se dejó llevar por su instinto… su vida dependía de ello. Comenzó con suaves lamidas mientras seguía arrodillada, centrándose en la cabeza del pene como si fuese un animal en celo. Su lengua se deslizaba por el glande con atención, estimulándolo, mientras Naruto cerraba los ojos y suspiraba ligeramente. Con su mano derecha, tomó ese gran pene y lo levantó, siguiendo con sus lamidas sobre su parte inferior. Debía de dejarlo pétreo, reluciente, preparado para lo que venía después… así la habían adiestrado junto a sus compañeras en Kumo, y así debía de actuar. Descendió con su lengua hacía los testículos mientras seguía estimulando el pene con su mano, y los lamió también, sorbiendo ligeramente uno para intentar arrancarle un gemido al rubio.

-Te… ¿te gusta, Naruto kun?- preguntó, tartamudeado ligeramente mientras seguía usando su mano. Naruto bajo su mirada, viendo su expresión de expectación, de total sumisión, con esa boca entreabierta y esos ojos fijos en los suyos, y sonrió. No iba a negar que estaba empezando bien, pero quería jugar más con ella.

-Usa el "sama" a partir de ahora…- ordenó, mientras la joven asentía y volvía a chupar y lamer el pene. Karui sorbió la punta con esmero, arrancándole esta vez un ligero gemido al jinchuriki por el cosquilleo que le recorrió. Si, definitivamente, las artes de seducción kunoichi, en este aspecto, eran perfectas. Sonrió con malicia al ver cómo la chica gemía ligeramente también en respuesta a su gemido, posando su mano en la cabeza de la kunoichi de Kumo.- y a ti, ¿te gusta cómo sabe?- Karui asintió sin parar de lamer el pene del uzumaki, para luego notar como la mano de Naruto sostenía con firmeza su cabeza y el rubio empujaba con su pétreo pene a través de sus labios. La pelirroja abrió la boca con un gemido ahogado, sintiendo como el pene del rubio entraba sin detenerse hasta tres cuartos. Naruto lo movió dentro de su boca, dentro fuera pero sin sacarlo del todo, recreándose en el movimiento mientras la ojiambar se dejaba hacer sin moverse, de vez en cuando tosiendo ligeramente, para luego sacarlo de golpe. Mientras Karui volvía a respirar y un hilo de saliva unía el miembro de Naruto a su boca, el rubio volvió a dirigirse a ella.- Bien, si te gusta demuéstramelo. Y si te portas bien, puede que sea amable contigo en Kumo…- concedió el ojiazul, asintiendo con nervios Karui.

-Ha… hai, Naruto sama…- obedeció diligentemente la kunoichi, posando sus manos en la cadera del rubio mientras volvía a introducirse de nuevo ese inmenso pene en la boca.

Lo hizo con menos brusquedad que el anterior movimiento del rubio, pero pronto decidió ser más agresiva. Comenzó a recorrer rítmicamente con sus labios el miembro de Naruto, de arriba abajo, girando ligeramente de vez en cuando la cabeza para abarcar más superficie, y no pudo evitar que algo de saliva de su felación cayese sobre su pecho, empapándola. Naruto contempló el espectáculo con satisfacción, lo cierto es que la chica lo hacía MUY bien. Karui se percató de que esos ojos azules la observaban, y mantuvo sus ojos ámbar en ellos, para luego comenzar a introducirse lenta pero constantemente el pene en su boca, palmo a palmo, sin dejar de mirar a Naruto. El uzumaki dejó escapar un gemido cuando la chica llegó hasta el fondo, cerrando Karui los ojos y moviendo su cabeza un poco para maximizar las sensaciones del rubio. Con una sonora arcada, Karui se sacó el pene y tosió ligeramente mientras seguía atendiéndolo con la mano, para luego volver a introducírselo en la boca de la misma forma. Tras unos instantes, notando como el miembro del rubio estaba tan duro que parecía que fuese a explotar de un momento a otro, la pelirroja volvió a chuparlo como al principio, con recorrido y cada vez más rápido, dejando escapar gemidos mientras se masturbaba con una mano y sostenía el "arma" de Naruto con la otra. Su propia estimulación la ayudaba a ser más creativa, y ese detalle agradó al ojiazul, que acarició ligeramente el cabello de la kunoichi.

-Mmmh… buena chica… no pares y usa más la lengua…- halagó, sintiendo como Karui gemía de nuevo en respuesta, y comenzaba a acompasar su relación con movimientos de su lengua. La kunoichi estaba totalmente entregada a su labor, incluso humedeciéndose ligeramente… nada como ver tu cuello peligrar para centrarte.- ¿Vas a volver a creerte mejor que yo?- Preguntó. Karui iba a librar su boca para contestar, pero el rubio no se lo permitió usando su mano.- Sin parar te he dicho… aahhhh…

-Nohh, Nagutohh shammagg- balbuceó como pudo la ojiambar, notando como ese miembro cada vez estaba más duro y caliente.

-Bien… ya casi estás Karui…- declaró Naruto, para luego sonreír en medio de un gemido.- ¿Vas a ser buena y tragártelo todo?

-Sgghi… dhhemelo todoh Nagutohh shammagg…- asintió la mujer de forma amortiguada por el pene de Naruto moviéndose en su boca, llegando a su límite el rubio, que sostuvo la cabeza de Karui firme con sus manos de la que la ojirroja gemía sonoramente.

-Pues no desperdicies nada… AAAAHHHH, joder…- gimió el rubio. La kunoichi de Kumo abrió los ojos con sorpresa, para luego comenzar a tragar nada más notar el semen de Naruto invadir sin piedad su boca y garganta. Un chorro, luego otro, luego otro… la pelirroja no se explicaba cómo podía eyacular tanto el jinchuriki. Karui tragó desesperada, sin detenerse ni un segundo, hasta que el uzumaki la dio un respiro y sacó su pene de su boca. Tosió unos segundos, recuperando aire mientras seguía arrodillada y se apoyaba con una mano en el suelo. Kami santo, había eyaculado muchísimo, todavía lo notaba ardiente, descendiendo hacia su estómago… esperaba que hubiese bastado para que estuviese contento, porque no creía que el miembro de Naruto pudiese de nuevo… Pero, cuando levantó la vista, pudo ver el pene del rubio de nuevo en pie, como si no hubiese pasado nada, lo que la arrancó una mueca de asombro notoria.- Todavía me queda más de hora y media antes de mi reunión… ¿Quieres que te folle para ver si vales como esposa uzumaki o ya estás cansada?- preguntó entre risas el jinchuriki, con una mirada soberbia. Sabía la respuesta, sobre todo cuando Karui se limpió los restos de semen y saliva de su mentón y le miró a los ojos.

-Fóllame… Naruto sama…- Y vaya que si lo hizo, y hasta que quedaron unos pocos minutos para la reunión de clanes.

* * *

 **Y fin. Si, he cortado justo en mitad, y tranquilos, ya tengo escrita esa reunion de clanes y estoy a punto de acabar lo que viene despues, que es MUUUUUY interesante. Y gracias**

 **Como veis, el naruino avanza. Creo que es obvio que ambos estan empezando a ver su relacion de una forma mas compleja, y quierp desarrollarlo bien. Poco a poco, con cada gesto estan ganando confianza mutua. Esa reflexion de Ino lo demuestra, y luego ese gesto de naruto sobre ella... y si naruto se esta distrayendo? eso podria ser terrible...**

 **Y luego karui. Todos vimos la soberana (y lamentable) paliza que se llevo el pobre naruto sin comerlo ni beberlo, otro momento en el que kishimoto tuvo un ataque de Sasukitis... entiendo qye no vaya a delatar a su amigo, pero lo de dejarse golpear sobraba. Aqui veis que naruto es rencoroso, y no se iba a olvidar de eso... ah no, Karui lo iba a pagar. Y si le añadimos que se huele que ella ha separado a chouji de ino, peor aun... nadie jode a su rubia salvo el, y con cariño. Ahora ya tiene oferta de Kumo, y la ha aceptado... un momento, y tb la de Iwa... y la de kiri... que demonios hará cuando lleguen todas?**

 **Y dejo en el aire la duda del mensaje... muahaha. Hasta la segunda parte, que sera dentro de poco, un saludo!**


	8. El plan de Naruto (prt2)

Cap6: el plan de Naruto (parte 2)

 **Buenas! sere breve que quiero dormir: aqui teneis la segunda parte del capitulo 6. Menos mal que dividi, porque me ha quedado largo, con mucho naruino, politica de la hoja y una sorpresa femenina. Esoero que os guste, un saludo!**

 **Sebastiantutu:** hola! Tú tranquilo hombre, la obra seguira aqui esperándote hasta que se caiga fanfiction o las maquinas se rebelen ;)

Pues si, karui salio muy indemne en la serie tras darle esa paliza a alguien que no se defendió, al menos Sai le echo un par... pero aqui naruto es puro rencor, y ya lo ha demostrado. Karui no volvera a excederse. Y sobre el naruino, si, me gusta desarrollar con logica y tiempo mis pairing, no soporto el "aqui te pillo, aqui te mato" de otros fic... hoy incluso vas a ver un paso mas.

Hoy tienes la reunion, disfruta! Un saludo!

PD: bah, no es un detalle importante... la mia es de pelo negro y aqui estoy xD

 **Tsuna Dragneel:** buenas! Gracias, y aqui la tienes, disfruta!

 **KitsuneNoAmdrew:** saludos! Es una idea interesante, un naruto emperador del continente, pero te contestaré con otra... ¿el Naruto de esta historia te parece de ese tipo de personas? Ahi lo dejo... Un saludo y disfruta!

 **Kirito720:** hola! y un placer leerte estimado colega! Exacto, ahi esta la clave, ¿que quiere Naruto? he dado pistas, digamos que lo estais mirando de forma... canonica... y esta historia es mia, no de kishimoto uchiha... Lee lo de hoy y disfruta, un saludo!

 **Darck master:** buenas! Me alegra que te gustase lo de la cama con ino y lo de Karui, estaba bastante trabajado. Y sobre lo del principe del rinnegan... si lo piensas, lo es: el rey fue hagoromo primero, y luego pain, que lo controlaron totalmente. Sasuke no controla los seis caminos, ergo no esta a ese nivel... para mi principe es un titulo adecuado. Y lo de chouji... si pudieses agrandar a voluntad partes de tu cuerpo, tendrias un pene pequeño? xD

A ver, he intentado separar mas los parrafos (realmente ninguno supera las quince lineas de Word, es mi limite, pero aqui las he limitado a doce), pero un consejo: si te saltas partes, luego no entiendes otras. No hay partes intrascendentes en mis obras, escribir cuesta esfuerzo y no lo voy a gastar en rellenar. Incluso ese episodio con la chica de pelo rosado del cap anterior tiene un significado...

Te dejo con eso, disfruta de lo de hoy, un saludo!

 **Nothernlights91:** Frank! me alegro de leerte, que tal todo? y me alegro tb de que te guste tanto este fic, que una persona con tu talento lo aprecie me halaga. Si, creo que nadie ha escrito mucho sobre este tipo de naruto, ya veremos si la obra completa convence totalmente. Disfruta de lo de hoy, un saludo!

 **Chisa782911:** hola! Me alegra que te guste! Los diseños en general mejoraron con boruto, ikemoto y pierrot ganan a kishimoto (el de sakura me parece de 10, me llevan los demonios cuabdo pienso con quien la emparejaron), pero a costa de la historia. Lo de hinata... pues es lo que hay, si fuese un pj maduro no necesitaría de tetas, pero... ya sabes... Si, a nivel de belleza objetiva (Sakura para mi es la mas guapa, pero objetivamente entiendo que pierde por delante), me parece que todo se queda entre Mei, Ino, Anko y Temari. Esoero que lo de hoy te guste, un saludo!

 **Garou001:** saludos! pues si, karui fue a por lana y salio trasquilada... y sobre temari... ahhhh, lee y dime... :P Aqui tienes mas, disfrútalo!

* * *

-aaaaaaaaaaa- personaje hablando

- _aaaaaaaaaaa_ \- personaje pensando

\- **aaaaaaaaaaa** \- ser sobrenatural hablando

\- _**aaaaaaaaaaa**_ \- ser sobrenatural pensando

RENUNCIA DE DERECHOS: ¿en serio os imagináis a kishimoto escribiendo un Lemmon? Acabarían todos rogándole sexo a Sasuke mientras el uchiha hace su hmpf característico… no, ni el mundo de Naruto me pertenece, ni mis historias le pertenecen a kishimoto. Dos mundos separados, y yo cuál parásito usando una buena idea para lanzar las mías, nada más. Aunque también es cierto que yo le hago publicidad con estas cosas…

* * *

Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para disimular su sonrisa satisfecha cuando anduvo por los pasillos de la torre hokage, rumbo a la sala de conferencias donde se celebraban siempre las reuniones. Otro paso más en su plan, y encima con el premio extra de compensar una injusticia pasada. Realmente no odiaba a la chica: odiaba esa mirada soberbia con la que lo miraba, como si fuese superior a él, y esa mirada había sido exterminada sin piedad esa hora y media. Se la había follado en todas las posturas, la había penetrado por delante y por detrás, e incluso a la vez con ayuda de sus clones, se había corrido tantas veces en o sobre ella que habría perdido la cuenta si Kurama no llevase un marcador en su paraje mental para registrar si rompía algún récord esa semana. Y, tras esa hora y media, había mandado a Karui rumbo a la puerta norte de la aldea con una convicción. Esa mujer jamás volvería a creerse mejor que él. Y ahora llevaría su aceptación a Kumo ese mismo día, y lo haría con la diligencia de quién sabía que su vida dependía de tener contento al rubio. Solo tenía que esperar a su… sorpresa de esta tarde… y a la llegada de la oferta matrimonial del raikage al despacho de Kakashi junto a las otras para moverse. Buena mañana, sí señor… a diferencia de la de Ino. Fue llegar al lugar y verla sentada en su silla, y no necesitar palabras: su ceño fruncido, su mirada furiosa al suelo, sus puños apretados, y que Shikamaru no estuviese junto a ella si no al otro lado de la mesa, ignorándola, fue… revelador.

-Vaya, veo que no te fue muy bien…- comentó, de la que despreocupadamente fingía preguntarla sobre el programa del día y ocupaba el asiento de al lado de Ino, el de Sakura concretamente, que miraba todo a un lado de la sala con Sasuke a su lado mientras esperaba al hokage. La haruno volvió a gruñir con furia al ver a Naruto ignorarla totalmente para hablar con su… amiga sobre la que ya empezaba a sospechar, ignorando a su vez lo que Sasuke estaba intentando decirla para atraer su atención. Irónicamente, desde hacía una semana la dirección de las aguas en el equipo 7 había cambiado: en lugar de ser Naruto hacia Sakura y Sakura hacia Sasuke, era al revés. Ino se había fijado en ello, y sabía que Naruto también, pero se centró en el rubio cuando el uzumaki la dirigió una mirada de comprensión. No estaba en ese momento para preocuparse de otras cosas, en serio necesitaba un poco de consuelo.- Supongo que le contaste tus sospechas sobre temari y Karui al hokage, ¿no?

Ino asintió disimuladamente, mascando su rabia. Si, el rubio lo había calcado: la reunión con el hokage había sido desastrosa. Para ella, no para el rubio, los tres miembros del equipo 10 coincidieron en que el uzumaki no era un caso perdido. Para Shikamaru, Naruto seguía siendo Naruto, simplemente estaba enfadado por seguir siendo gennin, seguramente motivado por su competitividad con Sasuke uchiha. Era comprensible: el uchiha era jounin y se acostaba con el amor confeso del rubio, mientras que el rubio era gennin y estaba solo tras dedicar toda su vida a la aldea. Un ascenso, un adelanto de su herencia y volver a encontrarle una novia adecuada y volvería a calmarse y seguir los cánones de comportamiento habituales. Chouji, como siempre, se unió a la opinión de su mejor amigo; e Ino también se mostró conforme a que Naruto era "salvable", aunque por una razón muy diferente. Expuso que, si bien Naruto estaba enfadado, el problema era más complejo de lo que afirmó Shikamaru, que no bastaría con un ascenso y un adelanto de su herencia. Naruto quería una muestra de confianza y respeto, y el hokage debería de tenerlo en cuenta a la hora de hacer la oferta. Eran más importantes las formas que el fondo, en resumen.

Y aquí empezó el enfado de Ino: su amigo Nara se rió del argumento de la yamanaka mientras se encendía un pitillo, y la dejó caer que Naruto no tenía una mente tan compleja como para pensar en eso cuando Sasuke uchiha estaba por medio. No era que fuese totalmente estúpido, pero Naruto y Sasuke estaban continuamente compitiendo (dudaba incluso que le gustase Sakura a alguno de ellos realmente) y ahora que no podían luchar a muerte lo enfocaban en su carrera shinobi. Era una niñería, simplemente. En serio, no supo si fue por el tono o el desprecio velado a Naruto, pero se sintió de verdad enfadada. Aunque, fuera de eso, la llamó mucho la atención los informes anbu que el hokage le mostró al Nara: según el escuadrón tobirama, encargado de vigilar al rubio, Naruto no recibía ninguna visita en su piso, siempre estaba solo. No tenía pareja sexual conocida a la que investigar para averiguar más datos del jinchuriki, ni cruzaba conversación con nadie fuera de sus contactos habituales. ¿En serio? Salvo por el tiempo que estuvieron sin verse, Ino pasaba más tiempo en el piso del rubio que en su casa, incluso había dormido allí las dos ultimas noches, y nadie parecía saberlo… ni tan siquiera hablaban de su henge de mujer de cabello castaño. ¿Cómo lo hacía Naruto? ¿Genjutsu? ¿Distraía con clones sin que ella lo supiese? Tendría que preguntárselo, porque era un gran logro…

Volviendo al tema, Kakashi hatake meditó ambas propuestas, y por supuesto, se inclinó más por la de Shikamaru. Le dijo a Ino que, si bien entendía que pensase eso, conocía bien a su alumno, y Naruto nunca se había preocupado por esas cosas. Naruto era alguien simple: quería reconocimiento, y ya lo tenía; y ser hokage, y lo lograría con el tiempo. Se inclinaba más por la opción de Shikamaru, pero la aclaró que tendría en cuenta su propuesta. Vamos, que no la iba a tener en cuenta realmente, Ino ya reconocía perfectamente estas situaciones gracias al entrenamiento en diplomacia que recibió de su padre durante la adolescencia. Y luego, por supuesto, todo empeoró. Si, tendría que haber hecho caso a su rubio. La yamanaka, cuando terminaron de hablar de la oferta que presentaría el hokage, expuso ante el grupo el otro problema que la preocupaba: las sospechas sobre Karui y temari. Explicó sus argumentos, y solicitó que fuesen sometidas ambas a un examen mental por parte del clan yamanaka… y se encontró de bruces con la triste realidad.

La cara de profundo desagrado que le dieron sus dos compañeros fue muy gráfica, por describirlo rápido. En serio, no lo había dicho de forma brusca, y ese examen mental podía hacerse de forma encubierta sin alertarlas, e incluso había recordado punto por punto esa conversación con ellas en casa de Shikamaru para apoyar su petición. Ellos estuvieron presentes, lo vieron, no podían negar que Karui y Temari podían estar trabajando para sus aldeas de origen. Pero Chouji echó por tierra sus argumentos, encarándose con ella por primera vez en su vida, y la acusó de ser una paranoica y tener manía a su pareja. ¿En serio la creían tan mezquina para acusar a alguien de espionaje por celos y posesividad? La rubia intentó apoyarse en su amigo del clan Nara, que con su inteligencia tenía que haberlo visto, o al menos sospechado… pero Shikamaru afirmó que estaba claro que se lo estaba inventando todo, que temari no era una espía y que ella realmente estaba celosa. No se lo podía creer, llevaban siendo amigos casi dos décadas y como equipo una, ellos sabían que era una kunoichi, estaba entrenada para detectar esos gestos, pero parecía que la única que lo pensaba era ella… Y, cuando el hokage vio que no tenía ninguna prueba a su favor, le dio de nuevo la razón a sus dos "amigos". ¿Tanto costaba confiar en su instinto? En otras palabras: salió de esa reunión sintiéndose una inútil…

-Sé que no es mucho consuelo Ino, pero… yo te he creído en lo de temari y Karui desde que me hablaste de ellas en tu mente el día del examen en el hospital…- concedió Naruto con una media sonrisa, arrancándole otra a Ino entre tanta frustración. Al menos alguien se fiaba de su instinto, aunque en el caso del rubio fuese una de cal y otra de arena. Más calmada, la yamanaka se dirigió a él en voz baja, disimulando hablar de temas banales para que los allí presentes no sospechasen de su relación con el uzumaki.

-La oferta de Kakashi…- Naruto la cortó con suavidad, para luego saludar a Tsume inuzuka, que pasaba cerca y quería recordarle que quería invitarle a cenar en el complejo para contarle anécdotas sobre su madre. No iba a negar que era un buen anzuelo, pero se olía que misteriosamente se le unirían a última hora decenas de jóvenes inuzuka... Tras despedirse de la mujer, el rubio fingió mirar un punto concreto de los papeles sobre el orden del día, y contestó a la rubia.

-Lo sé, por eso presentaré una contraoferta…- Ino apretó los labios, temerosa. Cuando Naruto usaba su imaginación, el continente temblaba...- Tú tranquila, si es cierto que soy el ejemplo a seguir de konoha y que me quieren tanto, no habrá ningún problema. Será, por resumirlo, un salto de fe.- La rubia iba a preguntar sobre eso último, pero justo en ese momento entró el hokage en la sala para iniciar la reunión.

Por supuesto, todos ocuparon sus asientos… y nadie se atrevió a mover a Naruto de la silla recientemente ocupada. Es más, se mostraron amables y encantados con la iniciativa del jinchuriki, para carcajada interna del uzumaki. Si hubiese querido, habría podido quitarle la silla a Kakashi, parece que la soltería del uzumaki le hacía tener mucho… margen… nadie quería enfadarle y perder la oportunidad de emparentar con el nuevo shinobi no kami y presumiblemente futuro hokage de konoha. Incluso Sakura vio una oportunidad y se dispuso en la silla de al lado a su antiguo asiento, al lado del rubio… la silla que antes pertenecía a Sasuke. Realmente no había sillas asignadas salvo la del hokage y la de los posibles invitados, cada uno se sentaba donde tenía costumbre. Y, cuando la anciana koharu saludó con cordialidad al rubio e ignoró al confuso y enfadado uchiha que esperaba de pie como un pelele mirando su asiento, el pelinegro dirigió a su novia una mirada de profundo desagrado de la que esta le ignoraba completamente, y se dirigió a tomar el asiento que teóricamente pertenecería al uzumaki. Triple combo, como gritó Kurama con una carcajada en su paraje mental mientras Naruto hacía un esfuerzo por no reírse él también.

Y así dio comienzo la reunión, con una exposición formal por parte de la anciana de los puntos del día. Aunque extraoficialmente solo tuviesen UN ASUNTO a tratar que era el ascenso del rubio, realmente presentaba varios en la convocatoria. La razón era muy simple, y habitual en las juntas de cualquier gran empresa: No podías convocar una reunión de clanes con el tema "CONVENCER AL NUEVO SHINOBI NO KAMI PARA QUE NO PIDA EL TRASLADO Y SE UNA A NUESTRO RIVAL" sin provocar el pánico más absoluto, así que habían enterrado el problema bajo una decena de asuntos sin importancia, como designación de nuevos equipos gennin o reclamaciones de clanes menores. Si no lo hubiesen hecho, como mínimo habrían provocado tensión entre la población por lo incierto de la situación de su héroe. E incluso que algunos clanes intentasen adelantarse al destino del rubio y barajar un traslado a su futura aldea, provocando un efecto dominó que hiciese temblar los cimientos de la hoja. Tras la guerra, la carrera armamentística del continente había alcanzado una nueva fase, la de los biju humanos como Naruto y Sasuke, y en ese aspecto konoha llevaba la delantera… pero eso podía cambiar. El uzumaki sabía pues que la oferta iría en último lugar, así que se permitió distraerse un poco.

Miró a su derecha de nuevo a la yamanaka, que hacía como todos los allí presentes: fingir atención mientras se distraía con cualquier asunto. Y el uzumaki sabía que seguía dándole vueltas a ese desprecio de sus amigos, dolida. No en vano Shikamaru y chouji eran amigos suyos desde la infancia, y ahora veía que tenían una imagen de ella bastante pobre… Seguro que reproducía en bucle esa conversación, y no la quería ver así. Sin contar que ahora tocaba llamar la atención de alguien más... Así que el rubio dibujó una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro, ocurriéndosele una idea para… distraerla. Fingiendo atención hacia la anciana, el uzumaki pegó su torso a la mesa para bloquear la visión y descendió su mano hacia el muslo de la fémina.

Ino abrió con incredulidad y temor los ojos mientras el rubio subía sus dedos lentamente por su piel, acariciándola con sensualidad, hasta acercarse a su vestido, subiéndolo disimuladamente hasta descubrir la ropa interior. ¿Estaba loco? ¿No era consciente de donde estaban? Intentó con naturalidad y disimulo apartar la mano del ninja mientras miraba en una súplica muda al jinchuriki, que la miró de reojo con una sonrisa zorruna mientras fingía atender, pero no pudo librarse de los dedos del uzumaki, que ya estaban sobre su intimidad. Mientras comenzaba a sentirlos frotando por fuera de su tanga, observó alrededor movida por el pánico. Gracias a kami, nadie había reparado en ellos, solo escuchaban a un miembro de un clan menor hablar sobre un festival cercano.

Pero la situación no era por ello menos peligrosa… si la pillaban, sería un puñetero escándalo, y la relación de ambos quedaría descubierta. Pero tampoco podía apartarse, puesto que estaban en medio de una reunión de clanes y todos se darían cuenta de lo que ocurría si llamaba la atención. No, de momento nadie les había descubierto, por lo que decidió… disimular. Y rezar para que Naruto recobrase el buen juicio, puesto que el uzumaki ignoró cada intento de la kunoichi de apartar su mano. Y lo peor de todo… comenzaba a gustarla. No sabía si era por la habilidad del jinchuriki, por el morbo de ser descubiertos o por ambos, pero su ropa interior comenzó a empaparse, para satisfacción del rubio. Realmente, con solo saber de quién era la mano que la acariciaba bastaba para que la yamanaka sufriese de… calores…

La yamanaka centró todas sus fuerzas en reprimir sus gemidos, mientras tapaba sus sonrojadas mejillas disimuladamente con sus manos de la que fingía atender e intentaba normalizar su respiración. Sintió los dedos del rubio apartar su empapado tanga, y acariciar su clítoris con habilidad, incluso pellizcándolo ligeramente y haciéndola removerse en la silla para contener el gemido de sorpresa. Los dedos del rubio comenzaron a introducirse en su interior, primero disimuladamente, luego con más profundidad, moviéndose y acariciando sus paredes vaginales. Ino suspiró ligeramente, totalmente roja, agradeciendo a kami que nadie los estuviese viendo en ese momento, y se entregó a disfrutar, confiando en que nadie los descubriese.

Pero alguien lo había hecho. A pesar de que todo el consejo de clanes estaba atento al orden del dia, cierta kunoichi era incapaz de prestarles atención. No, Sakura haruno, desde el mismo instante en que se sentó al lado del rubio, solo tenía un objetivo: atraer su atención. Si conseguía entablar conversación durante la reunión, quizás pudiese después quedar con Naruto y comenzar a arreglar las cosas. Sacudía disimuladamente su melena rosada para que el jinchuriki captase su perfume, se inclinaba ligeramente hacia él de vez en cuando, incluso le pedía un lápiz para apuntar algo… lo que fuese, aún cuando no obtenía resultados y Naruto seguía ignorándola más allá de una cordial educación... Nunca había estado ELLA tras Naruto, le era muy difícil lograr un avance, pero la pelirrosada no se rendiría nunca con respecto a Naruto. Era suyo, lo necesitaba como el respirar.

Observó el rostro serio del ojiazul, y suspiró inconscientemente. ¿Por qué le parecía que, en estos seis días lejos, Naruto se había vuelto mil veces más atractivo? Lo veía con ese mentón fuerte, con esa barba afeitada recientemente, con esos profundos ojos azules, y tenía que hacer un esfuerzo para no tomarlo de la pechera y llevárselo a hablar hasta que volviese a estar con ella. Era su leitmotiv estos días, recuperar a su sol particular… desde su bronca en el despacho de Kakashi, nada más la importaba… ni tan siquiera su pareja. Naruto era mil veces más importante. Y por eso, de la que observaba al rubio, pudo verlo. Pudo ver cómo la mano de Naruto descendía hacia el muslo de su mejor amiga, y como el uzumaki se movía para bloquear la visión del lugar con disimulo. La forma de la mesa le favorecía, nadie podía ver lo que hacía…

Pero, viendo la expresión de vergüenza y placer contenido de Ino, Sakura lo tuvo muy claro… ¡la estaba masturbando! ¿Pero cómo podía tener tan poca vergüenza ese asqueroso baka hentai? ¿Es que no le daba miedo que le descubriesen? Y lo más importante… ¿ES QUE NO LE IMPORTABA QUE ESTUVIESE ELLA AL LADO? Y luego estaba Ino… esa asquerosa cerda, esto confirmaba sus sospechas… ¡se lo estaba follando! Y la muy desgraciada se lo estaba ocultando, la había estado engañando todo este tiempo, como cuando apareció con ese chupón en el hospital. El hombre que la hacía suspirar y temblar así era SU Naruto. Enrojeció, imitando el gesto de Ino con las manos pero para esconder sus ganas de asesinarla, imaginándose a esa desgraciada follando con su Naruto. Encima de él, cabalgándole, besándole, sintiendo esas manos masculinas acariciarla, siendo penetrada una y otra vez por el vigoroso ojiazul.

Y su febril imaginación, de la que reparaba en la sonrisa contenida de Ino, pasó a representarla a ella en lugar de a Ino en esas imágenes. Se imaginaba siendo penetrada por el rubio, besándole, mordiéndole, llegando a un orgasmo tras otro… y no pudo evitar excitarse. Ya había hecho esas cosas con Sasuke, pero, si tenía que ser sincera… la empatía y la pasión no eran ni por asomo los fuertes se su novio. Salvo cuando la menospreciaba, ahí mostraba un auténtico talento y entrega... Apretó sus rodillas con frustración y deseo, y miró con fiereza al uzumaki mientras se mordía el índice con disimulo, que seguía a lo suyo sin mirarla… y, lejos de todo, Sasuke, que no había perdido de vista a su novia ni un segundo, comenzó a sospechar. Reconocía el motivo de ese gesto del dedo de su novia… y le cabreaba que en ese preciso momento mirase al rubio. Sin embargo, todo este espectáculo camuflado fue cortado por el uzumaki, que repentinamente, pero con disimulo, se separó de la yamanaka y clavó los ojos en los ancianos.

-Y pasamos al último punto del día…- anunció homura antes de que Ino pudiese preguntarle al rubio por qué había parado. Tanto ella como Sakura se apoyaron en sus respaldos de un respingo, sorprendidas al ver a toda la mesa girar su cabeza hacia Naruto. Pudieron disimular lo suficiente, mientras el rubio contenía la risa por el bote que habían pegado ambas del susto. ¿Acaso se creían que él no tenía un biju atento para avisarle de cuándo llegaba su turno? En fin, doble objetivo cumplido… distraer a la rubia y enfurecer a la pelirrosa.- Uzumaki Naruto, la aldea ha estudiado su situación, y tenemos que disculparnos. Esta aldea ha cometido un error con usted…- comenzó a exponer diplomáticamente el anciano, dando inicio a lo que realmente importaba de esa reunión… fidelizar a Naruto uzumaki.

Kakashi y los consejeros habían actuado a tiempo, y movido cada recurso para preparar una buena oferta para el rubio. Habían impedido que se pusiese en contacto con otras aldeas, y vigilado día y noche con el escuadrón tobirama para descubrir con quién se veía. Para su sorpresa, con nadie. En serio, ese niño parecía un robot, ni tan siquiera disfrutaba de las jóvenes admiradoras que tenía… Naruto simplemente había pasado esos días desde que manifestó su disconformidad, o bien reunido con el equipo 10, o bien en su piso sin recibir visitas. Y lo más importante… lejos de las embajadas extranjeras. Le habían aislado, y ahora podían dar el golpe definitivo para terminar con el problema. Al menos eso pensaba el hokage, los ancianos tenían un plan B por si el uzumaki no aceptaba hoy. Si había peligro de perder al kiuby… digamos que tocaría actuar en las sombras. El rubio hizo un gesto con sus cejas, indicando que los consejeros tenían toda su atención.

-Uzumaki sama…- continuó koharu.- Creemos que es hora de darle el reconocimiento oficial que se merece por su defensa de la aldea. Entendemos que quiera superar el examen chunnin y cumplir con los requisitos de todo gennin para ascender y así ser un ejemplo para sus compatriotas, pero, examinando su primer torneo chunnin, hemos descubierto que no se trató su situación correctamente. Se traspapeló una orden directa del tercer hokage de ascenderle a chunnin tras su espectacular combate contra neji hyuuga y su posterior batalla contra gaara, y, visto que cumple los requisitos para ascender de nuevo a los rangos más altos una vez sea chunnin, tenemos el placer de anunciar que queda ascendido a rango sannin con efecto inmediato. ¡Enhorabuena!- exclamó, obteniendo un aplauso generalizado de los allí presentes mientras Naruto sonreía. Parecía contento, lo que dio confianza al hokage y su séquito… pero esa sonrisa tenía un origen diferente. Qué casualidad, justo encuentran unos documentos del adorado abuelo putativo del rubio donde se le da el ascenso entre mil alabanzas, solventando el problema de su situación de gennin de golpe sin que nadie sea realmente culpable de haberlo tenido así años… Básicamente, volvían a tomarle por estúpido. Ah, y parecía que tenían más que decir…

-Y, ahora que ya ha sido ascendido, hablemos sobre su herencia…- continuó homura, obteniendo la atención de los allí reunidos. Todos estuvieron presentes cuando se votó usar la herencia del rubio para costear la reparación de la aldea; y ahora sabían que, como se enterase de ese acto, Naruto se enfadaría. Por eso habían incluso puesto dinero de su bolsillo para esta parte del plan.- Con su rango sannin ya es adulto de pleno derecho, así que ya tiene acceso a la herencia de sus padres. Todos los pergaminos de los clanes uzumaki y namikaze están a su disposición en la biblioteca privada de la torre, y ya tiene disponibles una parte de los fondos de su familia en el banco central de konoha, el resto han sido invertidos para generarle más bienes. En cuanto a sus propiedades inmobiliarias, el complejo uzumaki está siendo rehabilitado para usted a coste cero como gesto de amistad de la aldea, qué menos por nuestro héroe, y el resto de propiedades se encuentran arrendadas para generarle aún más ingresos… es usted millonario, uzumaki sama.- declaró el anciano, rompiendo en aún más aplausos la audiencia. Naruto, tras esa sonrisa, cayó en un detalle: las técnicas de su familia estaban disponibles… pero curiosamente custodiadas en la torre hokage en lugar de en el complejo uzumaki. Y sus fondos… no sabía porqué, pero tenía la impresión de que no podría sacarlos hasta que jurase fidelidad a la hoja en público…

-Y, ya solucionados estos problemas, este consejo quiere tratar el tema de su futuro matrimonio… esta aldea estaría orgullosa de…- comenzó a explicar koharu esta vez, fijándose Naruto en que todos los asistentes habían pasado a mirarle con muchísimo más interés tras oír la palabra matrimonio… ya era cotizado antes, pero ahora, con MÁS técnicas y MÁS dinero… digamos que iba a tener que reforzar los sellos de su hogar. Hora de interrumpir, no fuese a ser que se lanzasen a por él como en una peli de zombies…

-Sobre ese punto, utatane sama…- comenzó a hablar el rubio, dejando en silencio a toda la audiencia. El hokage incluso sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda… esa mirada que había puesto el rubio era similar a la de su difunta madre cuando dejaba salir su vena sádica uzumaki…- …me encuentro muy satisfecho con su ofrecimiento… sannin y mi herencia, en serio, aprecio de verdad el esfuerzo de este consejo…- alabó el ojiazul, para luego tomar una hoja con el orden del día y comenzar a escribir en su otra cara. Estuvo unos segundos, para luego levantarse con el papel en sus manos.- Quiero quedarme aquí y llegar a lo más alto, en serio, así que solo tengo una condición que añadir. El resto es secundario, incluso donaré a la aldea mis bienes y sellos uzumaki más útiles para el día a día…- el rubio puso ante el hokage la hoja.- por este documento que acabo de escribir se me autoriza a contraer matrimonio con quien yo desee, siempre que la chica acepte y no esté ya casada obviamente. Quien sea, sea civil o shinobi. Solamente solicito algo lógico: que todos los aquí presentes lo firmen para que tenga valor de ley y mi casamiento no dependa de "las circunstancias", como hasta ahora...- expuso, quedándose la mesa en un espectral silencio. Si, era una petición lógica: cada shinobi podía casarse con quien quisiese. Siempre escogían lo mejor para su clan, pero realmente eran libres. Con cualquier ninja, firmar ese documento sería redundante… pero con Naruto, era peligroso. Firmar ese documento era darle un arma al uzumaki, un arma peligrosísima que ni el hokage podría anular. Y Kakashi lo sabía, por lo que intentó vaciar el cargador de esa arma antes de dársela al rubio.

-Este consejo ve lógica tu condición, Naruto. Estaremos dispuestos a autorizarte a casarte con quien desees de la aldea, con varias mujeres incluso… nuestros abogados pueden redactarlo mejor para que no esté escrito de esa manera…- ofreció el peliplateado, y todos los allí presente asintieron con ansia. Si, ese documento que solicitaba Naruto era un arma… porque el término "cualquier mujer" incluía mujeres extranjeras. Si, si firmaban eso sin acotarlo a konoha, estarían autorizando al uzumaki a trasladarse a donde quisiese con la excusa de casarse… estarían quitándole la correa básicamente. A Ino eso no le parecía un problema: la esencia del descontento de Naruto estaba en el exceso de control por parte de la aldea, si le concedían esa condición, le demostrarían que era libre, y le fidelizarían. Se lo había dejado claro a Kakashi: si quería salir de esa reunión con Naruto contento, debía de mostrarle RESPETO. Y, al intentar modificar así esa hoja, no lo estaba haciendo. Ino frunció el ceño nada más oír al hokage sugerir esa modificación… era un error. Y la sonrisa de Naruto indicó que Ino estaba en lo cierto.

-Mucha gracias, hokage sama, pero no quiero que se altere ni una sola palabra de este documento. Solo requiero de sus firmas…- expuso Naruto, tragando hondo los allí presentes. Naruto no había caído en la trampa. Viendo que nadie se movía para hablar, el rubio dio la puntilla.- Mi lealtad es incuestionable, y aún suponiendo mi voluntad de trasladarme, me asiste el derecho reconocido en el tratado de paz shinobi. Realmente solo están dejando constancia escrita de lo que ya es mío… firmar esto es un gesto de confianza.- declaró, dirigiéndose esta vez a la audiencia. Y, para sorpresa de todos, hiashi hyuuga procedió a hablar al poco rato.

-El clan hyuuga confía en su buen criterio a la hora de elegir esposa… o esposas… y está dispuesto a firmar, uzumaki sama…- se ofreció con formalidad, haciendo una ligera reverencia el jinchuriki de vuelta. Y muchos clanes, tras ver al líder del clan más fuerte de konoha ceder, barajaron la opción de hacerlo también. Hiashi tenía una enorme influencia, como veía Naruto. Iba a tenderle el documento al ojiperla para que firmase, pero el hokage tomó la hoja antes de que pudiese hacerlo.

-Hyuuga sama, a pesar de que este consejo está receptivo a discutir el matrimonio de Naruto uzumaki, antes debemos de reunirnos para deliberar sobre este acto. Debemos de actuar de común acuerdo, como en cada decisión de vital trascendencia, por lo que tendremos que discutirlo ahora mismo y en privado…- sentenció el hatake, suspirando de alivio todos los presentes mientras el peliplateado miraba al hyuuga con suspicacia. Estas decisiones SIEMPRE se tomaban de común acuerdo y con tiempo para meditarlas, pero aquí hiashi había actuado por su cuenta, y muy rápido para dar su consentimiento, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que era el principal perjudicado. Algo tramaba, sus anbu ya le habían informado de movimientos no autorizados de tropas en su complejo, y todavía no sabía qué había pasado con esos hyuuga muertos… en un principio parecía un atentado contra el clan, pero quizás fuese una eliminación de miembros desleales previa a algo terrible, como una rebelión, lo cierto es que los hyuuga se habían vuelto muy herméticos desde la ruptura de Naruto y hinata… por ello quería ser cauto.- Espero que lo entiendas Naruto, es algo lógico concederte este papel, pero no dejaría de ser una nueva ley de konoha al estar firmada por los aquí presentes, debemos de votarlo y redactarlo, será solo cosa de unas horas quizás…- Explicó con diplomacia el kage, y, viendo el gesto amable del rubio, parecía que Naruto iba a ser comprensivo.

-Tiene razón hokage sama, es algo que debatir y yo no soy quién para inmiscuirme en la votación de este honorable consejo, así que les dejo discutirlo. Es más, puesto que ya saben mi condición y que no voy a cambiar una sola palabra de lo que está escrito, no es necesario apresurarse… ¿Qué le parece dos días para preparar su respuesta? Konoha ha sido mi hogar desde siempre, se merece poder tomar la decisión sin convocar reuniones extraordinaria, sin la más mínima presión…- concedió el uzumaki, y todos los allí presentes asintieron con alivio. Decidir algo tan importante como darle a Naruto uzumaki carta blanca en unas horas hubiese sido terrible. Debían de decidir algo muy importante al fin y al cabo: o le daban al uzumaki cuerda y rezaban para que no les estrangulase con ella; o le darían a una aldea enemiga el mejor shinobi de la historia. Porque dudaban de que una negativa en redondo no fuese seguida de una petición de traslado.

Así pues, tras asentir el hokage y agradecer los consejeros el buen hacer del uzumaki, el rubio procedió a despedirse del consejo para dejarles deliberar sin injerencias, saludando personalmente a cada asistente para demostrar su buena fe. Realmente su objetivo era simple: despedirse de Ino con un disimulado guiño de ojo para calmarla. La yamanaka hizo un esfuerzo por no reír al ver al rubio tan… tranquilo, mientras todos alrededor estaban tan preocupados. Ya lo había dicho antes: el entorno de batalla le sentaba muy bien, y lo que acababa de ocurrir allí era una batalla. Naruto contra el control de konoha, y estaba en jaque a favor del uzumaki. Aunque la extrañaba que hubiese concedido un plazo tan amplio para discutirlo, ¡dos días! Teóricamente, estaba todo hablado ya, era firmar o no. Pero Naruto les había concedido ese plazo, y ahora podían no sólo exponer su parecer en esa reunión, si no incluso buscar posibles resquicios legales a los que atenerse en caso de aceptar… quizás quería que lo pensasen bien, asegurarse de que, una vez concedido, no se arrepintiesen luego. O quizás había algo más… Kakashi no fue el único en sospechar de hiashi cuando éste se ofreció a firmar… quizás el rubio estaba ganando tiempo…

Aún con todo, la yamanaka tenía otro asunto en el que pensar… lo que le había hecho el rubio antes de intervenir en la reunión. Mientras los clanes exponían su parecer, la yamanaka miró a la mesa conteniendo su sonrojo, rememorando esos dedos acariciándola… si, no iba a negarlo, estaba ardiendo. Naruto tenía esa habilidad en ella, sorprenderla y calentarla hasta que solo podía pensar en él… y ahora quería más, mucho más. Apretaba las rodillas, miraba con tensión al reloj… joder, eran cerca de cuarenta clanes ahí reunidos y todavía estaba hablando el segundo de la mesa… mínimo estarían dos horas… No, no podía esperar más, quería a su uzumaki ya. En el fondo era ridículo que siguiese allí, ya tenía claro lo que iba a votar y quizás fuese recomendable que estuviese ahora con Naruto, vigilándolo. Esa es la excusa que le dio a Kakashi por telequinesia, y el peliplata, tras pensarlo unos segundos, asintió en su dirección, autorizándola a abandonar la sala. No esperó ni unos segundos para estar saltando de tejado en tejado rumbo a la casa del rubio, poniéndose su henge cuando supo que era seguro.

Porque sabía que el rubio estaría allí, sobre todo ahora que los clanes serían aún más insistentes con la idea de ofrecerle matrimonio y no podría andar tranquilo por la calle. Llegó al ruinoso edificio y subió las escaleras aparentando ser una civil más hasta llegar al sexto piso, el de Naruto, pero de inmediato se quedó congelada… Naruto estaba recibiendo a otra chica, una cuyo peinado reconoció al instante… ¿Qué cojones hacía temari allí? La vio entrar confiada, incluso sonriendo al rubio, e inconscientemente apretó los labios, presa de los celos… no estaba su paciencia para tener más problemas con esa desgraciada, bastante había tenido con lo de Shikamaru en el despacho hokage. Y ese baka había reparado en ella, no en vano había mirado precisamente hacía dónde estaba escondida la yamanaka y suspirado con desidia.

Fuese lo que fuese, el uzumaki dejó entreabierta la puerta, por lo que la estaba invitando a entrar… El rubio lo tenía claro: había tenido mala suerte y el daño ya estaba hecho, ya puestos le tocaba arriesgarse… y mucho. Básicamente, hacer su tarea con otra persona observándole, y luego encararla e intentar hacer control de daños. Todo o nada, iba a tener que ceder en algo seguro, se trataba de sacar más beneficio que perjuicio. Porque, desde luego, no tenía muchas más opciones: librarse de Temari provocaría que la rubia no volviese a aparecer en esas circunstancias y dejaría su plan… cojo. Y sería fatal a medio plazo. Y la otra opción era peor: como le diese con la puerta en las narices a la yamanaka tras ver entrar a temari e hiciese lo que tenía pensado hacer, mínimo tardaría una semana más en cumplir sus objetivos entre que optaba por el plan original o se amigaba con la rubia, y realmente solo tenía dos días…

-Así que vienes a devolverme el abrigo que me olvidé ayer tras la cena…- enunció el rubio con un tono juguetón, de la que la yamanaka entraba disimuladamente en el hogar camuflando su chakra y se metía en una habitación para espiar la conversación. No temía que la novia de Shikamaru la descubriese, se notaba que estaba con la guardia baja tras entrar en el piso del rubio, a salvo de miradas indiscretas. Si, Sabaku no temari se había presentado en el piso del rubio "por sorpresa", vestida con una gabardina beige y con un abrigo negro de hombre en sus manos. El rubio solo pudo dibujar una media sonrisa y entrecerrar los ojos antes de dejarla pasar, oliéndose el auténtico motivo de la visita de la rubia. Y, aún con la llegada de Ino, tenía que seguir interpretando su papel.- Curioso, porque no llevé abrigo ese día… ¿seguro que no vienes por otro motivo?- preguntó, sonriéndole con confianza la hermana del kazekage.

-Ah, ¿no es tuyo? Será de algún otro miembro del clan Nara entonces, vaya despiste… aún con todo, no sé porque tendría que tener un motivo en especial para visitar a un viejo amigo mío y compañero de armas de mi novio…- expuso, sentándose en el sofá del salón.

Naruto sonrió complacido… si, esa era la mejor manera de ponerse en contacto con él si eras Karui o temari: simplemente llamando a la puerta con una excusa trivial, en lugar de planificando una intrincada infiltración. Temari era MUY inteligente, eso le gustaba mucho a Naruto, sin contar la otra obvia razón que atraía su atención. La joven se apoyó de forma sugerente en el sofá, reclinando su espalda en el respaldo y cruzando sus esbeltos muslos que asomaban bajo su abrigo, y le miró fijamente, sonriendo cuando el rubio no pudo evitar desviar su mirada hacia sus piernas. Temari era una mujer extraordinariamente atractiva, rubia de piel clara y ojos azul turquesa (su fetiche últimamente) unidos a un cuerpo curvilíneo y dos piernas largas y tonificadas… y a eso se añadía experiencia y un cerebro privilegiado.

A diferencia de las kunoichi de su generación, Temari había destacado en el campo de la seducción kunoichi, recordando a muchos a una joven mei terumi, la actual reina en lo que a seducción se refiere: muy atractiva, astuta e inteligente, tanto que sabía cómo atraer a su objetivo sin que lo pareciese y obtener lo que quería sin mancharse las manos. Particularmente, la gustaba captar la atención del hombre con sus piernas, su principal atractivo: se sentaba despreocupadamente, y dejaba que su trabajado físico hiciese la primera sangre. Todavía recordaba cómo lo usó contra Shikamaru en el hospital en el fallido intento de rescatar a Sasuke… incluso en esa situación, el Nara no pudo evitar mirarlas. Y ahora Naruto también caía. Viendo que el marcador de momento iba a su favor, decidió dar un paso más.

-Iba a venir por la mañana, pero creo que Karui tenía muchas ganas de visitarte y no quise interrumpir, visto que miraba tu piso desde un tejado cercano intentando ocultarse…- Naruto rió, para luego sentarse en el sofá, cerca de la rubia, y contestar.

-Si, tuve que abrirle la ventana de mi cuarto para que entrase… en Kumo debe de ser costumbre visitar a un amigo así… con lo fácil que es venir y llamar a la puerta, o dejar una nota en el tablón de la planta…- declaró el uzumaki, tocándole sonreír a temari, pero sin contestar a esa provocación. Teóricamente, ella no había puesto nada allí, y Naruto no tenía ninguna prueba para demostrarlo. Naruto sonrió por dentro: ya empezaba a entender el porqué Shikamaru se había fijado en ella. Rompería este punto muerto y sacaría ya el tema importante a relucir, sobre todo con esa tercera persona observando, pero no le convenía: el que primero mostrase sus cartas, perdería. Y perder implicaba tener una aldea menos… y además, no quería perder contra esta mujer, le planteaba un reto, uno excitante si le permitían reconocerlo… Karui era una kunoichi común, temari una excepcional, y quizás pudiese matar dos pájaros de un tiro si ganaba este duelo de voluntades.- Lo que me pregunto es… ¿Cómo sabias que mi reunión duraría tan poco? Tu novio todavía sigue reunido en la torre hokage con cada clan de konoha por mi culpa… las calles están taaaaan vacías…- inquirió, mostrando un detalle que agradó mucho a la kunoichi: Naruto era consciente de que, en ese momento, no había ojos indiscretos observando, incluso él era el causante de esa ventajosa situación. La rubia tenía debilidad por los hombres astutos, era lo que la llamó la atención de Shikamaru tras luchar contra él en los exámenes chunnin, y Naruto estaba demostrando que lo era tanto como el zorro que llevaba dentro.

-¿sabes? Shika es muy inteligente… pero eso no quiere decir que sea el más avispado. No le culpo… toda la vida diciéndole todo el mundo que es el más inteligente de todos, y claro, acabas creyéndotelo y bajando la guardia. Yo no soy ni por asomo tan inteligente como él… pero no quiere decir que esté indefensa…- reconoció, dibujando una sonrisa coqueta en su rostro, y sacándole un asentimiento a Naruto. No, temari no era estúpida, era peligrosa… y a Naruto le encantaba el peligro.- …y que no sepa cuando y como preguntarle lo que quiero saber, o donde guarda los documentos y cuánto tiempo está en el tejado mirando nubes. Estuvo muy atento a mis movimientos los primeros meses, pero acabó acostumbrándose a mi presencia , y a partir de ahí pude moverme. Una oferta de fidelización algo pobre la de konoha, si me permites decirlo… como amiga, claro está…

Temari decidió dar un paso, pequeño, pero un paso al fin y al cabo, hasta su objetivo, y perder su pequeña ventaja. La rubia se encontraba igual que el jinchuriki: no quería ceder terreno muy pronto, pero también quería romper el punto muerto y regresar a casa antes de que terminase la reunión de clanes. El tiempo jugaba en su contra, y el ojiazul lo sabía… quizás era su rival más difícil en materia diplomática hasta la fecha, y eso era muchísimo teniendo en cuenta sus experiencias previas. Llevaba observándolo esta última semana con muchísimo interés, desde que sus contactos en la aldea y la indiscreción de Shikamaru la demostraron que Naruto había roto con hinata. Realmente, esa cena de equipo no la reveló mucho más de lo que ya sabía, pero sí que le dio una pista sobre el jinchuriki: Naruto había llevado el control de la conversación en todo momento, solo había dado información que ellas podrían conseguir escarbando un poco, realmente no había cometido ningún fallo. Naruto estaba fingiendo ignorancia… y eso le hacía peligroso. Peligroso porque, en el desierto, un paso en falso cerca de un escorpión te costaba la vida, y la actual posición de Temari en la hoja le había costado mucho tiempo y esfuerzo como para arriesgarse a lo loco. Si Naruto era leal a la hoja y todo era una treta para descubrir su tapadera, estaría en serios apuros, y su nación también.

Pero, como estratega que era, sabía que no tenía porqué correr el riesgo ella. En la guerra, los peones van delante, y ella tenía el peón perfecto. Mientras acordaba con Karui la forma de interrogar al rubio en la cena para obtener esa información de mutuo interés, cayó en la cuenta de que la ojiambar despreciaba al rubio, lo consideraba un imbécil manipulable. Así que no se había percatado de que Naruto no era tan inocente como aparentaba. Con una sonrisa, la "cedió" la ventaja de ir primero a tantear al rubio tras dejar esa nota al uzumaki, y esperó tomándose algo en la terraza de un bar cercano para averiguar si todo era una trampa… si la joven desaparecía, o el cuerpo a buscar aparecía de golpe… y al verla salir tras una hora y media cojeando, sin apenas chakra, con esa expresión que mezclaba vergüenza, satisfacción sexual y miedo, y poner de inmediato rumbo a Kumo, lo confirmó: no era una trampa… y no debía de subestimar a Naruto. De ahí su pequeña concesión ahora: dejaba la puerta abierta para que el rubio supiese que quería hablar de ese tema en concreto, pero no lo suficiente como para descubrirse y darle al ojiazul un arma para chantajearla. No sabía porqué, pero se olía que no era buena idea darle a Naruto esa ventaja... Y, cuando vio la sonrisa satisfecha del uzumaki, supo que había acertado.

-¿Sabes? Me gustas Temari… y creo que es mutuo. Pero ninguno tenemos la suficiente confianza como para decir todo lo que queremos decir sin garantías de que el otro diga lo suyo, así que te propongo algo… un juego…- declaró el rubio, acercándose más a la rubia, que con una sonrisa coqueta se aproximó más a él también.

-¿Un juego? Suelo preferir que me inviten a algo antes de jugar a esas cosas…- dejó caer la sabaku con un gesto pícaro, riendo Naruto.

-Para eso ya habrá tiempo, yo también soy muuuy tradicional…- contestó el jinchuriki, riéndose esta vez Temari por la obvia mentira del ojiazul. Le agradaba esa forma de actuar, le tenía por un bobalicón con más corazón que cerebro… y veía que se había equivocado.- No, es otra clase de juego… uno dice algo que el otro quiere saber, y el otro le contesta con algo más. Así ninguno nos… desnudamos… antes de tiempo…- explicó Naruto, de la que su mano acariciaba ligeramente la mano de Temari, y esta le devolvía el gesto.- Diría que las damas primero, pero sé lo que me vas a responder…- comentó, sonriendo con picardía la fémina.

-Soy una kunoichi, no una dama…- Naruto la guiñó un ojo, para luego hablar.

-Bien, pues empezaré como a mí me gusta… fuerte para que sepas que puedo hacerte disfrutar mucho si te portas bien conmigo…- la sugirió acercándose más, buscando distraerla un segundo, y fijándose para su agrado en que ella había dirigido por un instante su mirada a su pecho, entreabriendo sus labios y respirando algo más profundo, para luego recobrar su pose y sonreír con complicidad y reconocer el desliz… punto para Naruto, por algo adoraba los dobles sentidos. Había acertado como le gustaba a Temari empezar "sus juegos".- Estoy descontento con konoha y quiero trasladarme.- Soltó de golpe, arqueando ligeramente las cejas con sorpresa Temari. Joder, este chico era de los suyos, le acababa de confirmar su principal interés… se notaba que le gustaba la acción…- tu turno…- ofreció, reponiéndose Temari y acomodándose mejor en el sillón… hasta que sus piernas estuvieron tan cerca de la mano libre del rubio que prácticamente podría acariciarlas moviendo un dedo. Dulce distracción.

-¿Sabes? No me gusta que mi pareja lleve la iniciativa demasiado tiempo… en las conversaciones digo… me gusta ponerme a su altura y que haga más ruido que yo… y yo suelo hacer mucho ruido…- declaró, suspirando ligeramente y desabotonándose un poco la gabardina por arriba debido al calor. Calor de excitación, obviamente, ese chico lo estaba haciendo MUY bien. Y sabía que la excitación era mutua… si no fuese suficientemente reveladora la mirada que Naruto dirigió a su escote, ese GRAN bulto en su entrepierna la dijo todo lo demás.- Sigo en contacto con Suna, y he venido a verte por lo que acabas de decir…- reveló, entrelazando su mano con el rubio, y abanicándose ligeramente mientras le miraba coquetamente esperando una respuesta. Naruto arqueó una ceja… menos mal que todas las kunoichi no eran tan listas como Ino o Temari, si no estaría jodido el hombre para mandar en alguna parte…

-Puestos a confesarnos…- el ojiazul se acercó al oído de la fémina, susurrando, aprovechando para aspirar su perfume.- Me encanta como hueles…- reconoció, notando como la piel del cuello de Temari se puso de gallina… ella estaba entrenada para no dar pistas sobre si su objetivo la atraía o no, pero Naruto sabía… buscar. Y las señales eran muy buenas.- …y por la mañana Karui vino por el mismo motivo… y para hacerme una oferta.

-Me encantan los chicos listos…- confesó mientras Naruto acariciaba su muslo con suavidad, notando su calor.- …aunque me sorprende lo de Karui, ¿Estuvo tanto tiempo en tu piso para hacerte una oferta?- preguntó la mujer del desierto con ironía, riéndose Naruto en respuesta. Temari acababa de revelar que lo había estado vigilando, y lo curioso era que no sabía si ese dato se le había escapado o si lo había hecho a posta…

-Así que estabas observando eh…- contestó, arqueando ambas cejas con una sonrisa la rubia mientras le miraba a los ojos.- Si, digamos que la oferta era extensa… como la de konoha, y la de Iwa y kiri antes: dinero, rango, poder, mujeres…- Temari asintió, sin borrar ese gesto confiado. Como se imaginaba, Naruto ya se había movido, y el resto de naciones ya habían hecho su oferta… mala señal. Pero Naruto seguía ahí y receptivo a nuevas ofertas, ergo no había aceptado ninguna. Buena señal.- Es siempre la misma oferta, ninguna me ha hecho sentir…

-… especial…- completó Temari, asintiendo Naruto.- Siguiendo con nuestro… juego…- la rubia se mordió el labio, un gesto que gustó mucho a Naruto.- te contaré un secreto mundial: ya sabes cómo reclutamos ahora en cada aldea, ¿no?- Naruto asintió, ya conocía esa historia por Ino. Al parecer, en periodo de paz, las aldeas buscaban fortalecerse robando clanes al resto. Enviaban kunoichi en misiones de seducción a años vista, con el objetivo de engendrar vástagos leales a su aldea e ir poco a poco tornando la lealtad de la "víctima" a su favor. Inteligente, aunque revelaba algo que ya sabía: la paz era realmente una quimera. Todas las aldeas seguían buscando poder y control… Tuvo que disimular su desagrado para no darle pistas a su visita.- Bien. Lo que supongo que no sabes, pero has intuido, es que cada aldea tiene un protocolo para reclutar a un shinobi concreto… a ti. Hay una orden específica: en el mismo instante en el que algún shinobi vea un atisbo de debilidad en tu lealtad a konoha, debe de informar de inmediato a su kage para que envíe a sus kunoichi con la misión de seducirte. Pero repito: supongo que lo intuías. Por eso solo nos enviaste un mensaje y ya… sabías que nosotros haríamos el resto.

-Chica lista…- concedió el rubio, asintiendo halagada Temari.

-Chico listo… y ya te dije que adoro a los chicos listos…- recordó, acercándose ya tanto a Naruto que sus labios estaban a un solo movimiento de contactar.- Lo cierto es que el consejo de mi aldea tiene una oferta para ti… dinero, mujeres, rango, poder…- Naruto suspiró con desidia. Realmente, esa oferta era la que le bastaba para cumplir su plan, pero… podía lograr mucho más, según le decía su instinto. Tenía que parecer que Suna había ganado la carrera, como con Kumo, Kiri e Iwa, así que debía de obtener más beneficio de la aldea del desierto. Mientras pensaba esto, Temari captó el mensaje implícito en ese suspiro y aproximó su rostro al de Naruto, acariciando su mentón con su mano.- Si, lo sé… el consejo de una aldea nunca destaca por su imaginación… Gaara les advirtió de que no renunciarías tan fácil a konoha, y, cuando el consejo le ignoró, decidió darme… carta blanca.- anunció Temari con sus labios a punto de contactar con los del jinchuriki, para luego separase del rubio. Naruto contempló como la rubia se levantaba con una sonrisa pícara, desabotonándose la gabardina lentamente mientras hasta Kurama no perdía detalle… ¿era lo que pensaba que era?- Y entonces pensé… ¿Qué podría hacer nuestra oferta tan especial que consiga que el gran Naruto uzumaki, el nuevo shinobi no kami, venga a Suna y renuncie a konoha? La respuesta es simple…- tras terminar de desabotonar la gabardina, Temari la dejó caer al suelo, revelando su arma secreta.- Yo.- Naruto abrió los ojos de la impresión… Temari estaba desnuda frente a él. Todo el rato había estado desnuda frente a él, incluso se había cruzado la aldea así y no se había enterado nadie. Y no había dado pista alguna. Lo dicho, Temari era de las mejores kunoichi del continente en materia de seducción, sabía exactamente qué hacer para destacar.

Realmente el rubio estaba sin palabras, demasiado ocupado memorizando cada detalle como para dar una respuesta ingeniosa. A veces la vida te da estos buenos momentos en el peor instante, como balbuceó el zorro en su interior con sabiduría... Pudo ver sus senos, generosos aunque no excesivos para su gusto, acompañando a esa figura curvilínea con forma de reloj de arena que tanto le gustaba al uzumaki. Un trasero trabajado por el entrenamiento shinobi que seguro seguía haciendo en secreto, esos muslos fuertes y tonificados, un peligroso lunar cerca de su pezón izquierdo, esos ojos azul turquesa tan expresivos… Sabaku no Temari tenía demasiados detalles que podían volverle loco…

La rubia captó que había atraído la atención del uzumaki, y sonrió complacida. Si, tocaba al fin dejar el juego previo… Se subió a horcajadas sobre el rubio, sin quitar sus ojos de los suyos. La gustaban esos ojos azul oscuro junto a ese pelo rubio, ese cuerpo atlético… y ese poder que emanaba. Ya se fijó en el cuando, con solo doce años, venció al una cola en solitario. En materia shinobi, Naruto era su hombre ideal, un hombre destinado a gobernar. Lástima de ese carácter inmaduro, que la llevó a cambiar su interés a Shikamaru, Naruto era demasiado… niñato… para ella. Lo habría comido de un bocado y escupido los huesos. Pero ahora parecía que no. Había madurado, y la ponía a mil ese toque astuto y peligroso que presentaba. Durante todo este juego había estado usando cada pizca de autocontrol para no lanzarse sobre él y hacerlo suyo, pero ya no más. Él sabía todo lo que necesitaba, ella sabía todo lo que necesitaba, tocaba divertirse.

-Lo que te hará venir a Suna seré yo…- comenzó a explicar, mientras notaba su increíblemente húmeda intimidad posarse sobre la enorme erección de Naruto. Naruto calzaba talla grande, para mayor suerte de la princesa del desierto. Kami santo, qué ganas tenía de sentirlo dentro… comenzó a mover su cadera lentamente, sintiendo chispas de placer en su vientre por la fricción de su clítoris contra el amortiguado pene del rubio.- Mmhhhh… vente a Suna, y tendrás todo lo que te han ofrecido, salvo mujeres… yo no comparto con nadie. Me tendrás como esposa, Temari uzumaki. Y conmigo… ahhh… el trono de kazekage. Mi hermano solo estaría dispuesto a descansar del mando si tú tomas su relevo. Nuestra oferta incluye algo que el resto no… el total y absoluto mando de la nación del viento. Sin nadie por encima de ti, siendo mi esposo no serás extranjero para nadie y no podrán negarte el puesto que te corresponde… ahhhh, kami… ¿te gusta lo que… ahhh… te ofrezco?- sentenció, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos, riendo al ver ese brillo de deseo en los ojos del rubio.

Si, si ella estaba excitada, Naruto aún más. Y por eso precisamente el rubio estaba revolviéndose por dentro y tirándose de los pelos mientras Kurama se quedaba en silencio, compadeciéndole. Joder, la mejor de las ofertas recibidas con diferencia, una mujer que literalmente quería follarse hasta reventar una pared… y no podía follársela. Básicamente, porque la mujer que venía a su mente era OTRA rubia de ojos azul turquesa. No podía por la llegada de Ino a su piso, y a su plan ya puestos. Ya se olía que iba a tener que jugárselo todo a una carta en cuanto despachase a la rubia, como para agravarlo todo follándosela a fuego delante de ella… No, tocaba tragar duro y apretar los dientes. Por algo Kurama le había dicho en todo momento que no variase su plan inicial… en su plan inicial no se mezclaban sentimientos, solo follaba y manipulaba, era todo diversión. Pero claro, Naruto, incluida su versión actual, adoraba meterse en problemas, era algo patológico en el uzumaki. Así que Ino seguía siendo prioritaria, y tocaba quedarse con los huevos hinchados y retomar el control de la situación…

-me encanta lo que me ofreces…- reveló, viendo cómo Temari aproximaba sus labios a los suyos para besarlo. Y, cuando estuvo a punto, la esquivó. Temari lo miró con incredulidad, para luego abrir los ojos con sorpresa y emitir un fuerte gemido cuando sintió los dedos del rubio invadir su intimidad tras acariciarla unos segundos. El corazón y el anular dentro, el pulgar sobre su clítoris, los tres moviéndose y provocándola corrientes de placer. Naruto sonrió con malicia.- Lo sabía… las mujeres dominantes preferís esta postura porque vuestro punto de mayor placer está en la pared exterior… ¿me equivoco, Temari?- preguntó, negando la rubia mientras movía sus caderas para maximizar la fricción. La estaba volviendo loca, pero seguía negándola el beso.- Te puedo asegurar que el que más quiere besarte aquí soy yo, pero tenemos un problema… eres la pareja del líder de uno de los clanes más fuertes de konoha, y aquí el acostarte con una mujer en tu posición es un delito de traición, castigado con la muerte…

-Aaahhh… no se enterará, confía en mí…- declaró Temari mientras aumentaba el movimiento de sus caderas y sentía como las yemas del uzumaki dibujaban círculos sobre su sensible intimidad. Estaba siendo delicioso, y quería mucho más, aún entendiendo las razones del rubio.

-Confío en ti… pero no me fío de Shikamaru. Es más listo que nosotros dos, basta un solo fallo… notarte demasiado relajada, como si hubieses salido de unas horas de sexo sin tregua…- Temari gimió con fuerza con solo imaginárselo.- …o alguna marca cuando te muerda y te bese cada parte de tu cuerpo… y se pondrá a atar cabos.- La rubia iba a contestar, pero Naruto comenzó a mover su mano con movimientos cortos y firmes, presionando su pared vaginal, haciéndola lubricar todavía más, cercana a su limite.- Y estoy convencido de que acabará llegando a mí, para algo soy el sospechoso habitual últimamente. Vuestra oferta tardará un par de días en hacerse oficial, entre que envías un mensaje, lo aprueba vuestro consejo y llega la contestación, tiempo de sobra para que nos descubran, me detengan y reubiquen mi biju, matándome en el proceso… podría matarles a todos y escaparme, pero entonces Suna estaría en un aprieto diplomático… y no queremos eso para nuestro futuro hogar, ¿verdad?

-Ahhhh… no… Naruto… sigue, onegaaaahhhi…- gimió Temari, ya acompasando completamente sus movimientos de cadera con los de la mano de Naruto. Gemía al aire, disfrutaba… estaba a punto de explotar, y Naruto no se había ni desnudado. ¡Vaya hombre! Pronto, su sexo se contrajo, anunciando un orgasmo tan potente que la hizo gritar al techo del piso.- AAAAHHH NARUTOOOO.- exclamó con fuerza, temblándola las piernas. Se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo del rubio, embriagándose con su colonia, normalizando su respiración con sus ojos cerrados. Temari sabía identificar cuando un hombre sabía lo que hacía con una mujer, y Naruto lo sabía CLARAMENTE. No podía esperar a follar con él…- Solo… solo con los dedos… y casi me matas…- balbuceó con un tono entre extasiado y divertido, sonriendo Naruto con confianza.

-Dame tiempo, y verás que no es nada…- declaró el rubio, tragando hondo Temari… esa placentera amenaza sonaba totalmente plausible…- Te diré lo que haremos... volverás a casa ahora para que Shikamaru no sospeche nada. No le tocarás más, eso sí… ahora eres mi prometida…- anunció el rubio, sonriendo Temari de vuelta con los ojos todavía cerrados… como para acostarse con Shikamaru, que solo lo hacía cuando la rubia le insistía… y mucho… y menos tras lo que la esperaba con el rubio…- Le dirás a tu hermano que acepto tu oferta, y que envíe la propuesta antes de dos días, o si no konoha puede complicarnos las cosas. Y, cuando llegue y sea oficialmente ninja de Suna… digamos que continuaremos donde lo hemos dejado hoy…- sentenció, para luego sacar sus dedos de la húmeda intimidad de la kunoichi, que abrió los ojos de nuevo y gimió con abandono tras sentir otra vez contacto en esa zona tan sensible. Naruto puso sus empapados dedos frente al rostro de Temari.- ¿tenemos un trato?- preguntó con una sonrisa lasciva, entendiendo la fémina lo que quería que hiciese y sonriendo con lujuria de vuelta. Sin cruzar palabra, chupó los dedos del jinchuriki hasta dejarlos relucientes, demostrándole de paso lo que haría con otra parte del uzumaki en cuanto le pillase.- Me lo tomo como un si...

Lo dicho… esta mujer era muy peligrosa para Naruto, y maldita su puta suerte por la llegada de Ino… todo habría sido mucho más fácil y placentero dejándola temblando tras una brutal sesión de sexo. ¿Temer a Shikamaru? Aún volviendo Temari al complejo Nara sin bragas, con un chupón en el cuello y el aroma a Naruto en cada poro, estaba convencido de que la rubia sabría arreglárselas. Y, en el caso de no ser así, dudaba enormemente de que el hokage autorizase su detención con la votación sobre la propuesta del uzumaki en el aire, sería condenarse a un no por parte de Naruto. Pero eso Temari no lo sabía, ni se molestaría en averiguarlo ahora que había obtenido una respuesta afirmativa del rubio a ser su esposo. Atado y bien atado, ahora ya había completado la segunda fase de su plan, tras remover el avispero con su ruptura con hinata y su reunión con Kakashi. Contempló a Temari irse tras ponerse su gabardina y despedirse con un fiero beso en los labios, prometiendo más acción en dos días, y se apoyó en la puerta con un suspiro tras cerrar, repasando bien las fases que venían ahora… agitación, atracción, extinción y disturbio… pero antes tocaba ver si no se iba todo a la mierda. La hora del dolor, como confirmó cuando una potente bofetada le cruzó la cara sin miramientos.

-Tú…- espetó Ino, con los ojos aguados, mirándole con tal furia que casi podría matarle. Poco la había faltado para salir cuando Temari se había desnudado delante de Naruto, cuando esa puta ofrecida de mierda se había abalanzado sobre SU Naruto, pero había logrado contenerse hasta que esa desgraciada se fue… ya habría tiempo para desenmascararla ante Kakashi, le transferiría sus propios recuerdos si fuese necesario; ahora tocaba ese desgraciado de Naruto. Volvió a darle otra bofetada, sin defenderse el rubio ni un segundo.- …eres un hijo de puta…- le insultó, temblando por la ira contenida. Mil y in sentimientos aforaban en su interior, destacando dos, y uno de ellos era la ira. Ira por ver a Naruto con otra, ira por verle acordar una oferta de una nación extranjera…

-Supongo que el haber confirmado tus sospechas sobre las novias de tus amigos no atenúa nada, ¿no?- preguntó, mezclando ese tono desafío y furia contenida. No soportaba que le golpeasen, y solo el que entendiese las razones de la fémina le estaba frenando.

-No me vengas ahora con tus putas bromas, te he visto, has aceptado la oferta de esa arrastrada mientras te la follabas ¡ERES UN PUTO TRAIDOR Y UN CAPULLO!- le gritó, dispuesta a tomar la puerta e irse, a dejarle ahí para siempre, a decirle todo a Kakashi, que le encerrasen, le ejecutasen, le quitasen todo a ese cabrón… pero Naruto no se apartó de la puerta.

-Si, soy un capullo, el puto rey de los capullos. Y cualquiera diría que te ha jodido más que ella estuviese sobre mí desnuda que la oferta de Suna.- Tanteó, clavando sus ojos en Ino, que prácticamente ardió de rabia al oír ese comentario. Ese puto desgraciado se atrevía a decirla eso, clavando sus zafiros en ella… sabía que tenía razón, realmente lo que la enfurecía era a esa desgraciada gimiendo gracias a SU rubio, pero no le iba a dar el gusto. Ah no, esto se había terminado.

-Vete a la mierda…- le dijo, intentando apartarlo para salir. Pero Naruto no solo lo impidió, si no que tomó sus dos manos con su fuerte brazo derecho y la empujó con firmeza contra una pared, inmovilizando sus brazos sobre su cabeza. No la hizo daño, en ese momento Ino estaba más ocupada en mantener la mirada de Naruto que en la pared que había temblado con su contacto, tirando una foro cercana incluso, la mirada de ese imbécil que al parecer se follaba a otras en su puta cara.- Suéltame.- le ordenó, apretando Naruto los dientes con rabia, sin aflojar el agarre.

-No sin decirte lo que te quiero decir… Estarás celosa, pero te dejaré algo claro: no me la he follado. Solo he hecho lo que tenía que hacer para sacarla esa información para ti, y esa oferta para mí.- expuso, y la yamanaka pudo ver que no mentía. Aún así, los celos seguían carcomiéndola.

-Pero querías follártela…- musitó entre dientes, acercando su cuerpo al de Naruto, dispuesta a mantener ese desafío. Sobre todo cuando oyó la respuesta.

-Por supuesto…- Naruto acercó su rostro al de la yamanaka, que no apartó su mirada ni un segundo. Sentía su aliento a escasos centímetros, ambos respiraban de forma pesada, producto de la ira… y de algo más. El rubio no pudo evitar añadir una coletilla, ser sincero.- Rubia, de ojos azul turquesa, inteligente y con carácter… mi tipo desde que te conocí…- reconoció, y, dentro de su pose de furia, a Ino le faltaron segundos para derretirse.

Si, estaba furiosa, deseaba asesinar a ese capullo de mierda que la había tenido en una puta habitación observando cómo la babosa del desierto se dedicaba a exhibirse delante de él. La ira era una de las sensaciones principales que tenía ahora, como ya había reconocido, aunque tenía que admitir ciertos… argumentos del rubio. No se la había follado, había incluso obtenido información muy valiosa. Pero eso no quitaba su ira… y la otra sensación que sentía. Excitación. Había visto de nuevo en una semana desde las sombras cómo Naruto, con esa faceta dominante y astuta que le era tan adictiva como el respirar, literalmente vencía en un duelo de voluntades a una mujer y la acababa haciendo delirar. Era la segunda vez que le veía usar un arma peligrosa: la seducción shinobi. En las clases de seducción kunoichi ya les habían hablado de ellas: la seducción era un arma perfecta, casi infalible, la mejor arma si era usada por mujeres. Y los hombres, a pesar de saberlo, apenas podían defenderse de ello. Era algo natural incluso.

Pero había hombres que sabían defenderse de la seducción kunoichi. Si, había algunos que podían reprimir sus instintos y contraatacar. La seducción kunoichi tenía un grave peligro: era un avance sin defensas de la fémina, partía de la base de que la kunoichi estaba en una posición de poder. Y, como el hombre esperase a su momento y contraatacase, la mujer se encontraría expuesta, en peligro… incluso demasiado excitada para pensar si su enemigo era demasiado atractivo. Seducción shinobi… Naruto sabía usarla. Ya lo había intuido cuando lo vio con hinata en el hospital… esa habilidad para manipularla, para lograr de ella lo que quería. Y, ahora que lo pensaba, con ella también la usó la primera vez, en su propia mente. Pero ahora lo había visto en todo su esplendor. No podía soportar a Temari, la odiaba… pero tenía que reconocerla algo: era de largo la mejor kunoichi de seducción que había visto, quizás a la altura de Mei Terumi. Ella ya había ejercido misiones de seducción antes, no dejaba de ser una de las mujeres más bellas de konoha y tener una mentalidad más abierta que la de compañeras como Sakura o hinata. Es más, de konoha solo tenía algo que envidiarle a Anko en ese aspecto.

Pero ni por asomo llegaba al nivel de Sabaku no Temari, que probablemente recibió un adiestramiento intenso en este arte. Había manejado la conversación perfectamente, obtenido información, incluso contenido la obvia excitación que le había provocado Naruto. Por eso estaba tan impresionada: Naruto no solo había resistido el asalto de la rubia… había contraatacado y obtenido información. Había usado seducción shinobi. Si, se encontraba furiosa con Naruto… y tremendamente excitada. Naruto provocaba ese efecto en ella, ahora entendía a Sakura totalmente: ganas de follarlo y matarlo. Y, viéndole ahora con esa mirada fiera, mostrándole ese físico imponente, esa faceta canalla… si, le iba a entregar a Kakashi, le iba a arruinar la vida. Pero antes iba a calmar sus propios impulsos. Un polvo de despedida, y un claro mensaje a ese desgraciado.

-¿Ah si? ¿Tu tipo?- preguntó, mordiéndose el labio con frustración. Joder, debería de querer matarlo, pero su humedecida entrepierna, que le ardía desde que lo vio manejar así a Temari, decía algo muy diferente.- Vamos a comprobarlo.- declaró, deshaciéndose del agarre del uzumaki.

Sus labios se abalanzaron sobre los del rubio empujándole incluso contra la pared contraria. Naruto tenía que admitir que no se lo esperaba… de partirle la cara a comérsela, literalmente. Notaba sus labios furiosos sobre los suyos, su lengua entrar furiosa en su boca. La rodeó con sus brazos mientras correspondía, intentando imponerse como siempre, pero ahí quien marcaba el ritmo era Ino. Le mordió con rabia, obligándole a apartarse ligeramente. Por un momento, mientras notaba el ferroso sabor de la sangre en su labio inferior, miró a los ojos de la rubia: veía ese azul turquesa centellear por la furia y la excitación, esos labios entreabiertos, ansiosos por más… vaya mujer. Por algo era su tipo: bajo ese vestido veía un cuerpo de infarto, y bajo esos ojos a una jodida fiera, capaz de destrozarlo como no la tuviese contenta. Ella arqueó una ceja mientras le contemplaba, un claro mensaje… "¿vas a quedarte ahí mirando o vas a ser tan hombre como con esa guarra de Temari?". Mensaje captado. Volvió a por ella, besándola de nuevo mientras notaba como la yamanaka envolvía su cintura con sus piernas.

Pudo sentirla gemir mientras la llevaba al sofá, depositándola sobre los cojines con toda la suavidad que pudo. Como para estar atento a algo más que esa explosiva rubia que literalmente estaba reclamando todo de él. Iba a quitarla su vestido con cuidado, pero la yamanaka no estaba para atenciones de princesa. No. Quería follárselo. Quería hacerlo duro, destrozarlo, sacarle hasta la última gota de energía… y algo más. Arrancó sin miramientos la camiseta del rubio, rasgándola con rabia, y volvió a gemir cuando Naruto hizo lo propio con su vestido. Se notaba húmeda, dispuesta, no hacían falta ni preliminares… pero eso no quería decir que iba a dejar de llevar el control. No, cuando Naruto iba a disponerse sobre ella, la rubia lo empujó con su pierna, haciéndolo sentarse en el lado contrario. Naruto contempló incrédulo como la rubia lo colocaba exactamente en el mismo sitio donde había estado antes con Temari, y se subía a horcajadas sobre él. Sin preámbulos, y, dándole el tiempo justo para bajarse los pantalones, la yamanaka se subió encima.

-AAHHHH…- gimió con fuerza al sentir el pene de Naruto entrando en ella, mezclándose el dolor por lo brusco y el placer de lograr lo que llevaba buscando desde hace bastante, agarrándose a sus hombros con sus manos para tener el total control. No iba a dejar a Naruto nada control, en absoluto, solo sus manos acariciándola, nada más. Iba a tener el control al 100% ella, y lo iba a hacer con un objetivo. Volverle loco. Romperle. Comenzó a moverse sobre él, gimiendo, marcando el ritmo mientras Naruto solo acariciaba la suave piel de su espalda.

-Kami, estás… ahhhhh… estás apretándome mucho Ino…- rogó el uzumaki, notando a la yamanaka cabalgarle como nunca. Notaba la intimidad de Ino exprimirle, excitarle, mientras la rubia le negaba el más mínimo movimiento. Por primera vez, ella le follaba a él, sin paliativos. Y todo con un objetivo… Intentó besarla, pero Ino lo rechazó, estaba ocupada. Naruto volvió a sentir otra bofetada cuando cerró los ojos, abriéndolos con sorpresa para encontrarse con los zafiros de Ino sobre él.

-Ahhhh… más te vale no estar pensando en esa guarra…- le recriminó, apretando los dientes Naruto al recibir un nuevo movimiento de cara de la fémina para evitar un beso suyo.

-Joder… ahhh… estoy como para… pensar en otra cosa…- Confesó el hombre, sintiéndose delirar cuando Ino profundizó el contacto al girar la cadera.- Por el amor de… voy a…

-Ni se te ocurra…- le ordenó Ino, interrumpiendo la cadencia de cadera. Naruto gruñó, notando cortarse de golpe su placer para después volver a empezar.- No te vas a correr… ahhhh… hasta que contestes a mis putas preguntas… ahhh kami…- reveló Ino, y Naruto tragó grueso en respuesta. Porque si, Ino se había cansado de los juegos de Naruto… de la seducción shinobi. No, Naruto tenía un plan, y ella lo averiguaría. No iba a delatarle a Kakashi sin pruebas. No, iba a solucionar ahora mismo el rompecabezas uzumaki, y lo iba a hacer aprovechándose de una debilidad confesa del rubio… ella misma. Naruto usaba seducción shinobi… ella seducción kunoichi. Y aquí, ella tenía ventaja.- ¿Cuál es tu jodido plan?- cuestionó, mordiéndose el labio al sentir una potente corriente de placer con su último giro.

-¿Cómo? AHHHH…- gimió con fuerza al sentir a Ino profundizar tanto que abarcó todo su miembro. Tardó unos segundos en entenderlo del todo, y apretó los dientes. Joder, era un puto interrogatorio con tortura… esa rubia era una sádica…- Ino… no es tan… ahhh… fácil. Espera un poco y…

-No…- le interrumpió, para luego seguir con su infernal ritmo. Se movía, lo hacía delirar, y luego paraba, todo con su propio placer de por medio. Si notaba a Naruto demasiado a gusto, demasiado entregado, si lo notaba demasiado pétreo y pulsante en su interior, se frenaba, esperaba unos segundos y volvía. Y así, paso a paso, lograba mermar la resistencia del rubio, que en serio lo estaba pasando dolorosamente mal. Aunque esta táctica tenía un pero… ella tampoco alcanzaba el orgasmo…- No te voy a dejar… ahhh… correrte hasta que me lo digas… ¿cuál es tu plan? ¿Por qué… ahhh… por qué te dedicas a aceptar ofertas de todas las naciones? Oh kami… sé que has recibido ofertas del resto también… ahhh… y habrás hecho lo mismo que con Temari… te las habrás… ahhh… follado a todas…

-Joder Ino… no me las he… aaaahh... follado a todas… no… no lo entenderías…- concedió el rubio, mientras Ino cada vez iba más rápido. Se estaba abriendo, debía de darle espacio… eso sin contar que ella estaba ardiendo ya, también quería terminar. Quería sentirlo dentro de ella, derramándose… solo la faltaba eso. Su deber estaba chocando con su necesidad física, ella también estaba cerca de su limite.

-Prueba… ahhh… no te queda otra…- le aviso Ino. No la faltaba verdad: la situación estaba a un 99% de acabar con Naruto en la cárcel. Solo una excusa creíble la convencería, solo una razón de peso. Naruto apretó los dientes, no viendo muchas más opciones que ser sincero. Hora de jugársela al todo o nada.

-Si… ahhh... si te lo digo… ahhh… estarás conmigo hasta el final… si no… todos… morirán… no funcionará si no estás conmigo con todo…- pudo decir, de la que tomaba las nalgas de la fémina y marcaba el ritmo, introduciendo todo su miembro una y otra vez en su húmeda intimidad, cada vez más rápido. La fémina llevaba dominando desde el primer instante, y no la convenía cambiar eso… pero Ino se dejó hacer, sabiendo que ya estaba a punto de llegar a su orgasmo. Pero ya casi tenía lo que quería, debía de intentar sonsacárselo rápido, debía...

-Dímelo… ahhh, NARUUUU…- exclamó Ino, y para su placer y desgracia, llegando a su limite al fin. Ese aumento de ritmo de Naruto la había destrozado, el notarlo penetrarla así, llenándola por completo fue demasiado. Y, sintiendo el interior de la fémina contraerse como nunca, Naruto al fin alcanzó el suyo.

-AAAAAAHHH… Joder…- exclamó, mientras Ino temblaba de extasis al mezclarse su orgasmo con esa sensación cálida de la simiente de Naruto derramándose en ella. Se quedaron abrazados sobre ese sofá, sin salir Naruto de dentro de ella, sintiéndose Ino en cierta manera derrotada y a la vez liberada de todo lo que no fuese ese placer que la brindaba su rubio. Se había acabado corriendo y dejando que Naruto se corriese sin obtener esa confesión… demonios, era muuuy difícil hacer una misión de seducción así… pero sus pensamientos se cortaron cuando Naruto volvió a reclamar sus labios con ese tradicional beso tierno con el que finalizaba cada momento con Ino. La contempló, enfurruñada, todavía con el ceño fruncido a pesar de responder al ósculo, y sonrió.- Te contaré todo… pero tú vas a tener que confiar en mí…- Ino le miró a los ojos, y tuvo la sensación de que ahí estaba la esencia de Naruto, que no estaba mintiendo ni actuando… que de verdad estaba siendo sincero. Suspiró, mientras Naruto la apartaba un mechón de su despeinado y sudado cabello.- Porque si fracaso, se acaba el mundo, literalmente…

* * *

 **Y fin. Joder, menos mal que dividi el episodio, si no habriais estado años leyendo xD hoy tocaba rematar lo que ya habiamos dejado preparado antes, con mas movimientos politicos y confabulaciones.**

 **Realmente, aqui hay dos fases: la negociación con los clanes, con esa misteriosa propuesta del rubio... matrimonio libre, que os parece? claro, como amantes del harem direis "guay, Naruto, follatelas!" pero poneros en la piel de konoha... ¿y si naruto se hace el harem con las mejores kunoichi de konoha (Sakura, Ino, hinata...) EN OTRA NACION? Por ello esa reticencia... ya se vera que sale...**

 **Y la segunda es seduccion de naruto contra seduccion kunoichi. Si, ya se ha desvelado una de las armas del rubio: al parecer naruto hizo mas caso en la academia del que parecía. Me pareció lógico que, si hay seduccion de mujeres, la haya tambien de hombres, y aqui teneis el resultado. Menos comun, pero mucho mas peligrosa. Este naruto es sibilino, astuto, no se pelea si no tiene mas remedio. Tiene el poder y se aprovecha de ello, y ahora ya tiene lo que queria: cuatro ofertas de matrimonio y una de fidelizacion de konoha. Sobre temari... yo solo la veo con este tipo de naruto, no con el canonico... al canonico se lo carga, es curioso: igual que el pj de sasuke anula el de Sakura y el de naruto el de hinata, el de temari se come al de Naruto. La rubia necesita un hombre, no un niño, y aqui lo tiene. Pobre naruto... no negare que me dio pena por el...**

 **Ahora pasamos a la siguiente fase... extinción... si Ino acepta su explicación. Queria presentar ese conflicto de ino, resumido en "quiero follarmelo y matarlo" y presentar como al fin una mujer se impone al rubio y le saca información. Ahora Ino sabe que hay un plan, y naruto se lo va a contar, pero... sera suficiente? ya se vera... hasta el proximo, probablemente antes me vereis en oscuridad y luz. Un saludo!**


	9. Política de clanes (parte 1)

Cap7: Política de clanes. (parte 1)

 **Buenas! se ha hecho de rogar, pero aqui llega un nuevo capitulo de eres mia, y con sorpresa... me quedo tan largo que tendreis dos partes, asi que mi proxima actualizacion en mi perfil sera otro capitulo de eres mia para completar el 7 ;) No os entretengo mas, disfrutar!**

 **A peticion del usuario sebastiantutu, voy a recomendar aqui fics con marcado caracter politico y una trama de este estilo, elaborada. Y temgo dos sugerencias:**

 **-por un lado, la popular "Naruto, las cronicas del guerrero del remolino". Estoy seguro de qye muchos lo habreis leido ya (incluso su autor esta comentando aqui), pero lo dire por si hay algun despistado: un hran fic con un buen entramado politico (el papel de Danzo en particular me encanta) y un naruto maduro, pero todavia guardando su esencia. Muy buena, ya estais tardando.**

 **-El perfil del autor Arminius el unico (esta en mis aurores favoritos). No entiendo como este genio tiene tan pocos review, salvo que sea por falta de publicidad. Sus obras son muy buenas, y en el plano politico me da mil vueltas. Os recomendaria empezar con "Amor perdido", me parece la mejor de las suyas para ver su estilo de escritura, y luego seguir con contracara o tierra de traidores (tuve mis desacuerdos con el por el trato a salura en ese fic, pero a nivel politico es BRILLANTE). Ante todo, señalare que es un autor MUY valiente, no tiene miedo de desarrollar ideas o representar escenas polemicas. Totalmente recomendado, espero veros por ahi.**

 **kirito720:** hola! Gracias, lo cierto es que me quedo muy bien, pero espero superarme con este, que hoy entra en juego uno de mis pjs favoritos :D

A donde quiere ir el rubio? solo lo sabe kurama, y puede que ino hoy. Lo que te aseguro es que no quiere dejar las cosas como están. Sobre temari y karui, me parecio ULTRA OBVIO en la serie, pero como es un shonen y todos se quieren a la luz de la hoguera mientras adoran a sasuke, pues kishimoto no lo exploto, y Ikemoto esta como para hacer otra cosa que no sea cargarse el universo naruto...

Y si, en el fondo konoha es la que ha creado a su peor enemigo, no solo por maltratarlo asi durante la infancia, si no por darle aun mas razones de adulto. Y ahora ese enemigo esta en una posicion inmejorable... salvo que ino actue. Ya se vera, espero que te guste ;) Un saludo!

 **nothernlights91:** Saludos de nuevo! acabo de leer tu mp, en cuanto publique voy para allá!

Exacto, ese era mi plan con naruto en este fic, hacerlo algo mas que un follador, hacerlo un autentico seductor. He visto fics donde naruto besa la mano de la mujer de turno y la chica ya esta de rodillas chupandosela, aqui no es asi. No dejo de lado que naruto es el soltero mas codiciado del mundo, pero el rubio tiene su propia agenda. Una mujer influyente de cada nacion y otras tres en konoha, ¿que estará planeando? hoy vas a ver mas. Espero que te mole, un saludo!

 **Ultrachols** : Hi! thanks, you will enjoy this chapter ;) have fun!

 **Sebastiantutu:** hola! Gracias! los movimientos politicos de este fic estan muy calculados, ya son unos cuantos años de leer reuniones de clanes exactamente iguales, asi que queria variar. Pero no te creas que todo va a acabar ahi, no... digamos que la guerra contra los clanes tiene hoy un nuevo paso, uno muuuuy peligroso.

sobre el naruino, si, hemos llegado a su punto de afianzamiento. Naruto va a empezar a contarla todo, y seguramente tendras preguntas o veras huecos en su razonamiento, pero debes de recordar que el rubio es un manipulador nato. Pero una cosa esta clara: a cualquier otra, naruto la habria matado. Ino parece especial.

Hoy se responden tus preguntas, disfrutalo y un saludo!

PD: tu tranquilo, sakura se llevara su merecido, pero antes debe de aportar su ayuda en el plan del rubio... ayuda involuntaria, obviamente xD

PD: FIRMA ESE CAMBIO YA! Yo no encuentro la manera de convencer a mi novia de que se tiña el pelo de rosa para una tarde... T.T

Arriba tienes sugerencias de fic, espero que te gusten!

 **Honter11:** Saludos! gracias, me alegra que te gustase, yo tb simpatizo con el shikatema, pero esta historia exigia eso. Lo entenderas al final. Y sobre ese fic largo naruino postguerra y con muchos lemmon... estas en el! xD si se me ocurre algo mas lo trabajare, pero de momento mi aportacion al mundo naruino es esto xD Un saludo y disfruta!

 **Darck master:** buenas! Gracias, intentare responderte esas preguntas sin hacerte spoilers...

Hoy tienes un dato VITAL. Uno que explica por que no estoy haciendo ooc con el rubio, por ejemplo (al menos a mi parecer xD)

Si, no te dire mas.

Matrimonios y paz dice, JAJAJAJAJAAAAA (no me rio de tu pregunta, me rio porque yo se las motivaciones del rubio, y hoy vas a ver que no van por ahi ni por asomo xD)

Gracias por lo de impredecible, es uno de mis objetivos. Espero que disfrutes con lo de hoy, un saludo!

 **IAmPaco:** hola! gracias, me alegra que te guste este naruino. Y sobre tus preguntas... la primera me lo estoy planteando, lo cierto es que aportaria mas datos sobre el caracter de naruto... no lo descarto.

Y sobre el harem... hoy vas a ver la respuesta. Un saludo y disfruta.

 **Spardaaa:** hola! aquí la tienes, y larga, disfrútalo!

 **Ricardus:** saludos! Gracias, aqui tienes el siguiente, si tuvieses cuenta oficial te habria informado cuando empezaba a escribirlo para hacerte la espera mas llevadera :( Un saludo!

 **Jk999:** buenas! gracias por leer, lo primero xD Si, la pareja sera naruino, y si, naruto se divertira (ya lo estas viendo) con otras chicas, pero la pareja de naruto es ino. Hoy se explica un poco, digamos que naruto necesita de otras mujeres para su plan.

Y sobre un sello... no, no hay sello de bloqueo de recuerdos, todo es mas sencillo. Hoy se explica. Disfruta, un saludo!

 **Guest:** saludos! gracias por leer, lo de ver a ino con otro me lo reservo para mas adelante, pero te aseguro que sera... catastrófico para el pobre infeliz que lo haga ;) Un saludo y disfruta!

* * *

-aaaaaaaaaaa- personaje hablando

- _aaaaaaaaaaa_ \- personaje pensando

\- **aaaaaaaaaaa** \- ser sobrenatural hablando

\- **_aaaaaaaaaaa_** \- ser sobrenatural pensando

RENUNCIA DE DERECHOS: ¿en serio os imagináis a kishimoto escribiendo un Lemmon? Acabarían todos rogándole sexo a Sasuke mientras el uchiha hace su hmpf característico… no, ni el mundo de Naruto me pertenece, ni mis historias le pertenecen a kishimoto. Dos mundos separados, y yo cuál parásito usando una buena idea para lanzar las mías, nada más. Aunque también es cierto que yo le hago publicidad con estas cosas…

* * *

-Porque si fracaso, se acaba el mundo, literalmente…- sentenció, suspirando derrotado. Ino arqueó ambas cejas, normalizando su respiración tras el espectacular orgasmo que acababa de sentir. Seguía enfadada, seguía decidida a delatar a Naruto ante Kakashi, a poner fin a su plan. Pero esa contestación era demasiado radical, demasiado importante como para ignorarla. El uzumaki reparó en el gesto de interés de Ino dentro de su pose de enfado, y cerró los ojos.- Podría explicártelo horas, pero será más rápido si nos llevas a tu mente…- sugirió, apartándose ligeramente la yamanaka de él. Seguían incluso sentados en el sofá, con la rubia encima del jinchuriki, sin romper esa extraña pose con ella en ropa interior a horcajadas sobre el rubio.

-¿Para que me pase como la ultima vez que lo hicimos?- preguntó con resentimiento, disimulando una risa Naruto. Le había hecho gracia el comentario, pero, viendo el cabreo de ella, mejor ser cauto.

-No estaría mal repetir… pero no van por ahí los tiros. Además, si soy capaz de hacerte lo mismo dos veces, creo que sería hora de que abandonases tu carrera como kunoichi del clan yamanaka y te dedicases a la vida civil…- repuso, apretando los labios Ino.

Cierto, hace cinco días la pilló desprevenida… en una situación normal, como mucho, Naruto podría resistirse a darla información, pero en absoluto controlarla como aquella vez. Un yamanaka es experto en blindar su mente, y la única razón por la que no lo logró es porque no se esperaba que el rubio tuviese tanta experiencia en manejar su subconsciente y defenderse de invasiones mentales. Lo normal era que la víctima de un yamanaka estuviese indefensa cuando la asaltase, y resultó que Naruto estaba incluso armado. Ahora, si se mantenía alerta, no tenía nada que temer. Ni nada que perder, ya puestos, tenía a Naruto contra las cuerdas tras verle con Temari. Juntó sus manos con las sienes de Naruto, y se centró en su propio paraje mental. Cada persona tenía uno, un lugar hecho de pura sugestión desde donde se podía acceder a los recuerdos y conocimientos de la persona, aunque era curioso: todo el mundo solía representarlo con un largo pasillo, uno lleno de puertas. Quizás era por el influjo de la televisión en la sociedad y su manía de representarlo así, que había acabado convirtiéndolo en tradición; o quizás era realmente así…

Lo cierto es que nadie había ahondado en ello, e Ino compartía la idea de su padre de que ese pasillo permitía acceder mejor a los recuerdos, era una forma más… práctica… de ordenar tu subconsciente. El de Ino era un pasillo de paredes blancas impolutas, con puertas de su color favorito, el púrpura con marcos azules, y todo perfectamente iluminado. Cada puerta llevaba a recuerdos, experiencias del anfitrión: en la mayoría de las personas, la organización era caótica, de ahí lo fácil de asaltar sus mentes. La rubia solo tenía que usar su chakra para entrar, y el dueño de la mente no sabía después como expulsarla, o cerrar esas puertas, mientras Ino las abría una por una para buscar lo que quería. Pero en un yamanaka, o en auténticos genios en el manejo de su propia mente como descubrió que era Naruto, todo estaba perfectamente ordenado y blindado, permitiendo compartimentar cada recuerdo y así evitar intromisiones ajenas, o facilitar el recordar algo por contra. Si Naruto intentara forzarla o acceder a su memoria para borrar ese momento con Temari, Ino simplemente cerraría cada puerta y ya. La rubia observó con seriedad al uzumaki, que contemplaba a su alrededor con curiosidad.

-Bien… estoy esperando.- espetó con una pose fría, atrayendo la atención del jinchuriki.- Y no esperes que te deje entrar en ninguna de mis puertas…

-No hará falta, con estar aquí me basta…- declaró el rubio, para luego mirar al techo unos segundos y sonreír con un gesto siniestro.- Bien Ino, te volveré a hacer la pregunta de esta mañana… ¿te sientes libre?- la preguntó, sonriendo con confianza. La rubia arqueó una ceja, ¿para eso la hacía llevarlo allí? ¿Para responder de nuevo a una pregunta ya respondida?

-Ya te dije que depende del contexto. Entiendo que no lo soy completamente, que al vivir en sociedad siempre tendré límites… pero, en esencia, soy libre.- anunció, buscando zanjar este problema ya para ver a dónde quería llegar el jinchuriki.

-Así que al menos eres libre en esencia…- Repitió Naruto con burla, para luego sacar un kunai de su manga derecha. La yamanaka no se alteró por esa arma, allí era inútil… imaginar que la hacía daño no se lo haría realmente, era invulnerable en ese lugar mientras no bajase la guardia. Aunque la llamó la atención que Naruto llevase un kunai bajo la manga derecha. El uzumaki sabía de lo inútil de esa arma en ese contexto, no en vano descubrió cuando intentó defenderse de niño de los asaltos de los yamanaka que no había manera de atacarles, así que la tendió el arma con tranquilidad.- ¿te importa rascar un poco la pared? Una imagen vale más que mil palabras…

La yamanaka tomó el arma con extrañeza. ¿Qué sentido tenía? Pero, al ver a Naruto tan tranquilo, esperando a que lo hiciese, decidió hacerle caso. Rasgar esa pared no era peligroso, se repararía con solo pensarlo. Tomó la metálica herramienta y comenzó a rasgar la pintura blanca de la pared más cercana… y solo pudo fruncir el ceño. Había… algo… debajo. Algo debajo de la pintura, algo de color negro, como pintura con formas extrañas. Siguió rascando. Eran kanjis, intrincados kanjis en una lengua desconocida, ni tan siquiera era la de uzu (que ya había visto en algunos de los mejores sellos de la hoja), eran secuencias de sellos desconocidos que se entrelazaban unas con otras en triagramas y pentagramas. La yamanaka arqueó las cejas con sorpresa, y se dio la vuelta para encarar al uzumaki, ¿era alguna clase de truco? Pero el rubio la indicó que no hablase, para luego señalar con su mirada al techo del paraje. La rubia miró con interés a ese lugar, y abrió los ojos con terror cuando un gigantesco ojo se abrió en el techo, uno que miró alrededor con interés. Era del mismo color que el suyo, solo que enfermo, inyectado en venas rojas, ligeramente desorbitado. Ino iba a gritar, pero Naruto la tapó la boca, quedándose ambos quietos. El ojo miró a la pared rascada, que acto seguido se volvió a teñir de blanco, para luego cerrarse y desaparecer como si nunca hubiese estado allí.

Ino iba a preguntar sobre ello, pero Naruto no la destapó la boca. Se limitó a pedirla atención con las cejas, para luego señalarse a sí mismo. Mensaje captado. La yamanaka puso de nuevo sus manos en las sienes de Naruto, esta vez viajando al paraje mental del rubio en lugar del suyo. El pasillo de Ino se vio sustituido por otro… diferente. Las paredes de impoluto blanco pasaron a ser de piedra irregular y gris, recorridas por tuberías negras donde no había puertas, mientras la luz pasó a titilar en lugar de iluminarlo todo. La rubia levantó los pies, asqueada al comprobar que había al menos dos palmos de agua… ¿este era el auténtico paraje mental de Naruto? La anterior vez que examinó su paraje mental, puesto que el rubio no opuso la más mínima resistencia, no tuvo que pasar por ahí, accedió directamente a sus recuerdos… si lo hubiese hecho, habría sido mucho más cuidadosa. El paraje mental estaba tan sano como estuviese la mente de su anfitrión, si el sujeto había sufrido mucho o tenía estigmas o traumas internos, se deterioraba. Y el de Naruto era oscuro, frío…

Iba a hablar, pero Naruto la señaló que siguiese en silencio. Rascó también su pared, apareciendo esos kanji, y después, del techo de su paraje mental, donde un ojo similar al anterior, solo que con un iris similar al del rubio, se volvió a abrir para reparar la pared y volver a desaparecer. Naruto tomó la mano de la rubia, y la condujo a través de los pasillos de su paraje mental a paso tranquilo. Las puertas del lugar eran naranjas, como se imaginaba la yamanaka, pero, pasado un tiempo, se encontró con algunas… diferentes, unas pocas puertas enterradas en lo más profundo del subconsciente de Naruto. Estas eran rojas, con el marco negro, astilladas y muchas de ellas con grietas y golpes desde dentro, o incluso cadenas evitando que pudiesen abrirse. Fuese lo que fuese lo que se guardaba ahí dentro, el subconsciente de Naruto lo aborrecía… pero eran extrañas, ¿Cómo es que tenían otro color? Teóricamente, toda puerta del paraje debía de ser similar, quien las ponía sabía siempre lo que había dentro, ¿para qué diferenciarlas? Y el interior de Ino se removió incómodo… quizás… para evitar que un intruso liberase lo que no debía. Algo como lo que había salido de una de las puertas, que estaba abierta… Naruto paró de andar al llegar a una gran sala, y se estiró ligeramente, más relajado.

-Ya puedes hablar, estamos seguros.- anunció el rubio, tras pasar una sección donde el pasillo de ensanchaba y daba a una inmensa sala, una de techos tan altos que Ino no podía ni verlos. El rubio se estiró ligeramente, relajado, mientras la rubia miraba alrededor… estaba demasiado oscuro, y no entendía por qué el lugar era tan grande…

-¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó la ojiazul, intrigada. Ese ojo… ¿no estaba allí? ¿Por qué?

- **En el único lugar en el que no puede mirar ese ojo, chiquilla…** \- anunció una voz a su derecha. Ino dio un respingo, y abrió los ojos con terror cuando pudo ver una figura inmensa iluminada por unas intensas llamas naranjas que comenzaron a fulgurar por todo el lugar. Ojos del tamaño de un ser humano, colmillos inmensos, nueve colas a la espalda, el vapor saliendo de su boca y desprendiendo tal calor que toda sensación de frío de la yamanaka por el ambiente desapareció… era la primera vez que alguien que no fuese Naruto (o Sasuke, aunque eso nadie lo sabía), veía en ese lugar todo el esplendor del poderoso…

-Ki… kiuby…- murmuró la rubia, aterrada. Ese ser era enorme… joder, tranquilamente era tan alto como un edificio de diez plantas. Se acercó todo lo que pudo a Naruto y se resguardó tras él, dejándose llevar por la sensación de terror que le provocaba tal ser, arrancándole una risa al uzumaki mientras tanto.

-Suele impresionar la primera vez que lo ves, salvo si tienes cinco años y lo confundes con un perro muy muy grande… y prefiere que lo llamen Kurama…- comentó con burla, bufando el biju al recordar esa anécdota de hace casi década y media. Ino observó de arriba abajo al kitsune, totalmente asustada. ¿Eso llevaba Naruto dentro?- Si te asusta ahora, deberías de verlo cabreado y a su tamaño normal… ahora solo mide una tercera parte de su altura…- Ino le miró, todavía más asustada. ¿Eso era una miniatura del kiuby? Si de un zarpazo podría aplastarla como un insecto… Sus padres la contaron de niña como ese ser literalmente masacró a la población de konoha, como aplastó edificios e ignoró las mejores técnicas de sus ninja hasta que Minato namikaze pudo frenarlo. El miedo a Kurama era genético en la aldea de la hoja, cosa que llenaba de orgullo al zorro.

- **No me lo recuerdes, esto es indigno de mi poder, solo falta que me desaparezca colas…** \- gruñó el nueve colas, para luego dirigirse a la rubia.- **Bueno, salvo que seas comida, estás aquí para preguntar, ¿no?** \- Ino se aferró inconscientemente al ojiazul ante esa indirecta de ser devorada, para luego disciplinarse. Sacudió la cabeza, y se centró en lo importante. Mientras estuviese con Naruto estaba segura, podía relajarse un poco y soltar sus miles de preguntas.

-Que… ¿Qué era ese ojo? ¿Y esos kanji? ¿Qué hacían en mi mente?- preguntó, para luego comenzar a razonar.- Parecían… sellos de control mental…

- **Chica lista…** \- Kurama asintió con satisfacción mientras miraba de reojo a su cachorro. Perspicaz… Naruto asintió también, y se dispuso a explicarlo.

-Exacto, son sellos de control mental. Ino, estás siendo controlada…- Ino frunció el ceño, ¿era cosa suya?.- como yo realmente, toda la puta aldea está siendo controlada dattebayo…- reveló, negando Ino con un gesto de incredulidad tras tardar unos segundos en asimilarlo.

-No… no tiene sentido, ¿controlados? Si estamos haciendo nuestra vida normal… ¿nos controlan para que trabajemos y hagamos como siempre? ¡Es ridículo!- Naruto y Kurama no pudieron reprimir una carcajada, ofendiendo a la rubia.- ¡Esto es serio vale! Si es cierto que toda konoha está siendo controlada… mis padres, el hokage, nosotros… estamos jodidos…

-Perdona, perdona…- se excusó Naruto, intentando explicarse.- Realmente, lo de controlarnos para que hagamos una vida normal lo llevan haciendo desde siempre, por eso nos hemos reído… deciden la ropa que llevarás y lo llaman "tendencia de esta temporada", qué comida debes de comer y te hablan de "dieta saludable", cuál será tu profesión y lo llaman "mercado laboral"…- Ino frunció el ceño, eso no era así...- ¿no me crees? ¿Qué te parece si hablamos aquí de matar al hokage y destruir konoha, con todos los niños incluidos?- la pregunta fue tan sorpresiva y en un tono tan alto que Ino no pudo reprimir un gesto de miedo, y mirar alrededor con incomodidad.- ¿ves? Solo mencionarlo y mira cómo te pones, creyendo que alguien se dará cuenta y te castigará por ello. Lo mismo con el terrorismo, violaciones, incluso con pensar en si dios existe o no… solo es hablar, es inofensivo, puede que incluso ayude a defender konoha mejor. Pero se han dedicado toda tu vida a condicionarte para que, en cuanto surja esa idea, sientas pavor y la descartes de inmediato… es como lo del perro de Pavlov que me explicó Kurama con el ejemplo del ramen y mi antojo matutino...- enunció, arqueando una ceja Ino mientras Kurama suspiraba… lo del ejemplo del ramen le ocurrió tras horas y horas de infructuosa explicación teórica…

- **Orwell lo llamaba "crimental" en su libro "1985"** \- añadió Kurama con un tono académico, asintiendo Naruto.

-¿Ah si? Bueno, veo que no soy el único que se ha dado cuenta de que somos putos monigotes… el caso es que trabajamos en empleos que no queremos para comprar mierda que no necesitamos y mantener así a una aldea a la que no importamos una mierda realmente. Somos esclavos de una forma de vida, la forma de vida shinobi, incluso tu propia familia colabora…

-¡Mis padres no me ven así!- defendió Ino a su familia, riendo con ironía Naruto de vuelta.

-¿Ah si? Entonces supongo que podrás casarte con un mendigo civil en un futuro si tú quieres, ¿no?- preguntó con un gesto de complicidad, callándose de golpe Ino. Joder, por supuesto que no, su clan nunca lo aprob… un momento...- lo del mendigo es un ejemplo, bastaría con que escojas a alguien diferente al que elija tu clan en su momento… No es culpa de tus padres si te sirve de consuelo, han sido educados para seguir esas reglas, para alimentar el sistema. Hombres como carnaza, mujeres como úteros andantes… en resumen, llevas toda tu vida controlada para hacer una vida normal mientras otros se aprovechan de tu esfuerzo, en ese sentido prácticamente nada ha cambiado… el problema no es el control en si, al menos para ti, si no quién controla ahora todo…- el uzumaki miró al biju, que asintió con serenidad, y adoptó una pose solemne antes de seguir hablando.- Kurama y yo lo llamamos el panojo…

- **¡PANÓPTICO, MALDITO ANORMAL, COMO EL DE BELHAM! Panojo es lo que eres tú…** \- gritó lleno de rabia el biju.- **Tuvimos una reunión de equipo de cuatro horas para analizar todo esto, ¿tanto te costaba memorizar los putos nombres básicos?**

-¡Joder, es que pones nombres imposibles! Como el que le pusiste antes a esa cosa, ese demonio llamado… ¿haya sashimi?- preguntó Naruto, intentando excusarse e hinchándose la vena de la frente del culto biju, que casi se tiraba de los pelos.

- **¡AYAKASHIGI, como el puto ser mitológico! ¡Intento ser exhaustivo a la hora de plantear nuestra situación y me encuentro con que mi jinchuriki tiene el cerebro de un niño de cinco años!**

-¡te recuerdo que hasta hace cinco días no había leído un libro en mi puta vida! Todo lo que sé es de escuchar en clase mientras una parte de mí dormía, y razonar con lo oído, ¡no me pidas cultura!- se excusó Naruto, rugiéndole de frustración el biju mientras se quejaba de tener el peor jinchuriki de la historia. Como echaba de menos a la culta y educada mito en estos momentos, con ella hasta tenía charlas literarias… Ino decidió cortar antes de que empezasen a golpearse, incluso el biju levantaba el puño amenazadoramente hacia el uzumaki.

-Me da igual como lo queráis llamar, ¡esto es ridículo! Si yo estuviese siendo controlada, lo sabría…- humano y biju se quedaron en silencio y la miraron con una ceja arqueada.

-¿Y cómo explicas el ojo y los Kanji? Sabes perfectamente que es control mental, Ino chan, tu clan es experto en eso… Y si no nos crees, metete en cualquier otra mente y rasca un poco en una pared, y verás los mismos kanji…- repuso Naruto con serenidad, y la rubia no pudo encontrar otra explicación. Lo más lógico era el control mental, en la mente ajena era imposible crear genjutsu o alucinaciones, y menos si esa mente era una yamanaka. En su mente había un intruso, incluso podía sentirlo ahora que sabía de su existencia. Aunque una duda acudió a su mente.

-Supongamos que os creo y acepto que nos están controlando… si estamos TODOS siendo controlados, ¿Cómo es que me estás diciendo esto? ¿Tú no estás controlado por ese ojo?- preguntó, rascándose Naruto la nuca en un gesto nervioso que captó la atención de la fémina. Era raro ver al Naruto actual así...

-Esto… porque yo solo lo estoy en parte Ino chan… mi esencia realmente está libre, pero finge estar controlada como el resto y conserva ese ojo aquí para que no sospechen… solo tengo que aparentar control y ya…- intentó explicar el uzumaki, resoplando el biju al ver que Ino no lo había entendido… como para entenderlo siendo tan críptico. No iba a decirlo para no herir su orgullo, pero se notaba que el cachorro tenía miedo de decírselo a ella… aunque no estaban para remilgos en ese momento, por lo que intervino.

- **Agghhh, no tenemos todo el día cachorro… Como bien sabes, el chiquillo no tuvo lo que se dice una infancia feliz… sufrió palizas, insultos, desprecios… este paraje mental es así porque fue el primer lugar en el que Naruto se sintió de verdad seguro en toda su vida. Un grupo de aldeanos intentó matarlo cuando tenía cinco años, le rompieron incluso un brazo con una vara de hierro en su huida, y solo lo dejaron en paz cuando se metió en una alcantarilla tan hedionda que les quitó las ganas de meterse a buscarlo…** \- explicó el biju, mientras Ino miraba con un gesto de tristeza y culpa al rubio, que clavaba sus ojos en el biju de forma reprobatoria.

-¿Vas a escribir mi puta biografía?- se quejó. No le gustaba sentir las miradas de lástima cuando alguien recordaba algo de su infancia, y menos de Ino. Le recordaba que fue débil… y el precio que tuvo que pagar. Kurama lo ignoró y siguió hablando.

- **El caso es que una infancia así tiene que dejar huella. El ser humano tiende al equilibrio, así que lo normal hubiese sido que Naruto se dedicase a devolver los golpes uno a uno, defenderse de las agresiones, ganando rencor y seguramente traicionando a la aldea cuando se hartase… pero no fue así. Para salvaros a todos, se dedicó a tragarse todas esas contestaciones y responder con una sonrisa, bloqueando mi influencia… y claro, eso no es equilibrio. Su mente se acabó fracturando… y de esa fractura surgieron dos personalidades con una base en común pero diferentes en un aspecto esencial. Una externa, con el control, que me gusta llamar "kami Naruto"… un extremo de bondad y amor que me parece tan antinatural como la otra parte… porque por otra parte tenemos a su total contrario: sádico, manipulador, rencoroso, incapaz de memorizar un puto nombre… chiquilla, te presento a "yami naruto"**.- anunció, gruñendo por lo bajo Naruto. Ino le observó, atónita, aunque en su interior se lo temía. Esos días había podido ver momentos de la infancia de Naruto, momentos de maltrato y dolor. Y, como heredera del clan experto en psicología de konoha, sabía que esos traumas NECESARIAMENTE tenían que dejar mella si no fueron nunca tratados. Nunca se creyó la historia de que Naruto lo había olvidado todo y ya, era literalmente antinatural. El kiuby confirmaba las sospechas ahora, y la hacía preocuparse aún más por el rubio…

-Na… Naruto, ¿tienes doble personalidad?- preguntó. El rubio elevó los hombros, mostrando que no tenía ni idea.

-Realmente, el problema lo tiene él, que me ha tenido encerrado casi dos décadas…- expuso con sarcasmo.

- **No lo plantees como algo malo, chiquilla… casualmente, eso os ha salvado la vida. Yami y kami son los dos extremos, la forma que ha tenido la psique de Naruto de alcanzar un equilibrio y de paso salvar la aldea de la hoja. No quería tener rencor ni odio hacia nadie, así que lo tuvo por él yami. Si no existiesen, Naruto sería el punto medio entre los dos… y el punto medio dudo muchísimo que fuese tan benévolo con konoha como kami Naruto… ¿o tú habrías perdonado todo lo que perdonó el cachorro?** \- amenazó con una siniestra sonrisa el kitsune, temblando Ino. Por supuesto que no…- **y ahora sigue salvándoos la vida. Nadie sabe ese secreto de Naruto, solo él mismo y yo, y el gaki se encargó de enterrarlo tan profundamente en su subconsciente que ni tan siquiera el PANÓPTICO…** \- Kurama miró reprobadoramente al rubio.- **…sabía que existía. Así que solo controló a kami Naruto y se olvidó de yami. El Naruto que tú has conocido toda tu vida consiguió tomar el control hace unos días y tomar medidas: liberó a Yami y le dio el mando… y ahora dependemos de... él…** \- Ino asintió… claro, ahora entendía lo de esas puertas rojas llenas de golpes y cadenas, y que una estuviese abierta… Mientras, Naruto sonrió al kitsune con ironía.

-A grandes males, grandes remedios… y en esta historia, YO soy el remedio y no el mal. No lo olvides.- repuso con orgullo, interviniendo Ino.

-Bu… bueno, si Naruto encontró la forma de liberarse, entonces yo podré hacerlo también. Dime cómo lo hizo exactamente y podremos luchar juntos y…- Naruto negó con la cabeza, captando la atención de Ino.

-No es tan sencillo, Ino chan…- el rubio se acercó a ella y la tomó de las manos con suavidad, clavando sus zafiros en los suyos. Ino se quedó mirándolos fijamente, esperando a que Naruto hablase… cuando hacía eso, sentía que literalmente podía ver a través de ella…

"¿estarías dispuesta a morir sin saber si volverás a despertar?- preguntó, impactando a Ino. Había dicho… ¿morir?- porque eso es lo que me ocurrió a mí hace cinco días. Kami me liberó y me dio el control, y el panóptico lo anuló por completo para matarnos en consecuencia. Si no llego a estar yo para retomar el mando tras hacernos esto el ojo ese, estaría muerto, ese tiempo que estuve inconsciente fue lo que tardé en hacerlo. Y ahora tengo que fingir que me ha vuelto a controlar para poder actuar… si no toda la aldea me atacaría y ya estaría muerto. Le dejo acceder a prácticamente toda mi mente… salvo a mis puertas rojas y a este lugar, donde Kurama puede mantenerlo a raya. Cree que me controla, y yo puedo actuar a mi aire… al menos hasta que me descubra, lo cierto es que ya he tenido algún accidente porque comienza a sospechar…- reveló el rubio, recordando el incidente con esa chica de pelo rosa en el callejón de hace dos días. El rubio se fijó en como Ino, a pesar de seguir abrazada a él, sentía todavía dudas, algo de miedo con respecto a esta revelación del uzumaki, lo que le hizo suspirar.- Sigo siendo Naruto, Ino chan, me sigue gustando el ramen y dormir hasta tarde… y en cuanto al otro, a "San Naruto"… supongo que puede recobrar el mando cuando quiera, no está realmente muerto porque tampoco ha estado nunca realmente vivo, es solo una invención, y no deja de ser el dueño de este paraje mental…- se quejó con amargura, para luego centrarse."

-Pero lo importante es… ¿tú eres capaz de suicidarte aquí y ahora para liberarte de su control, sabiendo que puede que despiertes de nuevo, o puede que no lo hagas?- la pregunta atemorizó tanto a Ino que la hizo temblar. La estaban hablando… de morir. MORIR. ¿Cómo iba a hacer eso? ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo sin la seguridad de volver a despertarse? Dejar atrás a su familia, amigos, su hogar… no. No podía. Y no la hizo falta ni hablar para que Kurama y Naruto supiesen la respuesta.

- **No está preparada cachorro…** \- gruñó el biju, el cual se esperaba esa reacción. Lo cierto es que su anfitrión estaba completamente loco, una persona cuerda no habría hecho eso de morirse para liberarse…- **Deberíamos de regresar al plan original…** \- sugirió, negando Naruto.

-No tenemos tiempo…- respondió el rubio, gruñendo Kurama. Si, ellos no iban a aguantar mucho más, de ahí el tiempo de dos días que había puesto el gaki al hokage para contestar su propuesta…- Y además, ahora que ella lo sabe todo, es nuestra única opción. Con ella, podemos ganar, sin ella nunca lo lograremos... yo… confío en ella.- reveló al biju, mirándolo de reojo Ino. Naruto lo había dicho completamente convencido, de verdad creía en ella. ¿Por qué tenía tanta fe en que ella podría ayudarles? ¿Tan importante era? No lo sabía, pero, si podía ayudar a liberar konoha, lo haría. Si Naruto confiaba en ella, ella estaría a la altura.

-A ver… no… no puedo hacer lo que me pedís… no quiero morir… pero tiene que haber otra manera. Puedo ayudaros, solo decidme el plan y os ayudaré a liberar konoha…- declaró, mirando a ambos interlocutores. Naruto la guiñó un ojo, satisfecho, y mientras Ino contenía un pequeño sonrojo (joder, hablando de salvar el mundo y todavía tenía tiempo para esas cosas…), el rubio miró al gran kitsune, que suspiró derrotado.

- **Como si hubiese otra opción…** \- se rindió, sonriendo la yamanaka, aunque la siguiente frase la hizo fruncir el ceño con enfado...- **espero que tu hembra esté a la altura y sea algo más que un cuerpo bonito…**

-Mi nombre es Ino…- gruñó al biju, riendo el rubio. La había durado poco el miedo al kitsune… por algo le gustaban las mujeres con carácter..- bien, empecemos por lo básico, ¿Cómo se liberó Naruto del control lo suficiente como para liberar a Yami? ¿Dónde está ahora el Naruto baka? ¿Cuál es el…?

- **Tranquila chiquilla, no quieras andar antes de aprender a gatear…** \- la interrumpió el biju, para luego mirarla fijamente.- **Estaría encantado de responder a todas esas preguntas, pero este plan se basa en la sorpresa. Yami y yo somos intrusos, y el panóptico ya empieza a sospechar, sabe que algo no cuadra en su konoha, es cuestión de tiempo que nos descubra y nos expulse… y, si tú, que estás también controlada en parte por él, conoces nuestro plan, él solo tiene que abrir una puerta de tu paraje mental y acceder a tus recuerdos para arruinarlo todo y ganar. Nos mataría, a ti te volvería a controlar y el mundo estaría perdido…** \- Ino frunció el ceño, contrariada por lo que acababa de decir el biju. En cierta manera lo entendía, ella era sin quererlo una agente doble, no tenía otra personalidad y un biju para combatir el control del panóptico. Pero, ¿Cómo iba a ayudarles si no confiaban en ella?- **Si, te entiendo. Quieres que confiemos en ti, y lo vamos a hacer… lo que haremos será ir rompiendo poco a poco su control sobre ti.**

-Entonces hay una forma de romperlo sin morir…

- **Si… ¿no te sientes más libre ahora que hace cinco días?** \- Ino pensó en ello, asintiendo con confusión. Era cierto, hace cinco días se sentía una espectadora de su propia vida, una vida monótona, pero ahora no… era cierto que este Naruto era una complicación, una continua fuente de conflictos… pero también era cierto que había removido las aguas, que no era infeliz estos días. Sentía furia, alegría, tristeza… pero no desidia… era extraño lo que la provocaba ese idiota rubio, o al menos esta versión de él…- **Lo cierto es que el gaki ha tenido una suerte tremenda, si le hubieses delatado tras ese examen mental… o no hubieses ido a su piso después… o hubieses hablado de tus sospechas sobre su forma de actuar con alguien… digamos que estaríamos muy jodidos…** \- bufó el kitsune, indignándose Naruto.

-¿Por qué no admites que aposté bien zorro apestoso?- espetó Naruto a Kurama, que le gruñó enseñándole los dientes. El uzumaki lo ignoró para dirigirse a la rubia.- El caso Ino es que podemos debilitar ese control en tu mente… podemos sacar ese clavo con otro clavo. Solo tienes que seguir mis instrucciones: te iré contando cada fase del plan, y será vital que tú las sigas al pie de la letra, por muy extrañas que te parezcan… Sin ti tardaríamos semanas, semanas que no tenemos, sobre todo si el ojo nos encuentra… pero, si tú sigues mis instrucciones, creo que tardaremos solo los dos días.- comentó, clavando sus ojos en Ino. La yamanaka analizó detenidamente la propuesta de Naruto. Básicamente, trabajaría como una agente infiltrada, recibiendo las fases del plan por partes y cumpliendo cada una sin saber el siguiente paso. A ciegas. Esa era la clave, no sabía a dónde llegaría eso. Sabía que estaba siendo controlada por esa cosa que vio en su paraje mental, y parecía que Naruto y el kiuby decían la verdad cuando hablaban de querer acabar con el control. Pero no sabía los medios… y parecía que esta versión de Naruto no era de fiar en ese sentido… no confiaba del todo en él. Miró con seriedad al uzumaki, que la mantuvo la mirada sin mostrar ninguna emoción.

-Hablas de sacar un clavo con otro clavo… de cambiar el control del panóptico por otro control… el tuyo. Y todavía no sé… si eres de fiar…- repuso. Y, cuando el ojiazul la devolvió una gran sonrisa zorruna, supo que había dado en el clavo.

- **Chica lista…** \- halagó el biju, asintiendo el rubio.

-Te lo dije…- comentó satisfecho, sonriendo la rubia con orgullo.

El jinchuriki se acercó a la fémina, tomando sus manos con suavidad mientras clavaba de nuevo sus zafiros en los suyos. Naruto tenía unos ojos azul oscuro que le encantaban a la yamanaka, principalmente por un aspecto: su profundidad. Eran como el mar azul, claros en los bordes, como el agua en la costa, para luego ir oscureciéndose a medida de que se acercaban a la pupila negra. Casi sentía que podía hundirse en esa profundidad, en ese mar sin fondo donde se escondían esos aspectos del rubio que tanto la intrigaban. Adoraba esos ojos. Adoraba ese cabello. Le adoraba a él, para su desgracia. Pero eso no significaba que se fuese a fiar ciegamente de ese canalla. No tenía dudas de que a Naruto le convenía vencer a ese nuevo enemigo, y también tenía claro que si su objetivo fuese destruir la aldea, le habría bastado con liberar a Kurama nada más despertarse en el hospital. Naruto tenía intenciones ocultas, pero estas no eran las peores posibles, si no no quedaría ni un edificio de su aldea en pie. El problema era que este Naruto no parecía tener reparos en llevarse todo por delante para lograr lo que quería…

-Ino… tienes razón al desconfiar. No soy leal a konoha, ni por asomo… pasé la primera paliza… la segunda también. Pero, con la tercera, se acabó cualquier lealtad que pudiese darle a konoha, al menos por mi parte… kami Naruto ya sabes que literalmente morirá antes que abandonar este lugar…- Naruto frunció el ceño, mirando al suelo y apretando ligeramente las manos de la rubia. Ino se fijó en su expresión, estaba frustrado, enfadado ante esa perspectiva… parecía un preso. Quiso decirle algo, darle consuelo, pero Naruto se repuso rápido y volvió a hablar.- Realmente no soy leal a casi nada. Pero hay alguien a quien tanto kami Naruto como yo somos leales… a baa chan. Tsunade Senju me encargó algo antes de la guerra, cuando me defendió ante el raikage… me encargó que acabase con los enemigos de konoha. Que salvase la aldea. Así que no te creas que salvaré a todos por la hoja, ni por esta puta mierda de bandana…- enunció, tomando la bandana de konoha de su frente y tirándola al suelo.- Los salvaré por Tsunade Senju. Por esa mujer tanto kami como yo haremos lo que sea: él, liberarme a pesar de temerme más que a nada en el mundo, porque sabía que solo yo podría cumplir con esta misión… y yo, engañar, manipular, robar… asesinar… cualquier medio, para lograr ese fin. Porque si mi abuela me lo ordena, yo obedezco… ella se ganó mi lealtad hace ya mucho.- Naruto la miró con fiereza, sonriendo con confianza. Esa sonrisa que solo ponía en batalla, esa sonrisa que tan bien le sentaba, tan bien que incluso tuvo que contener un sonrojo para no romper su pose fría.- Ayúdame Ino. Ayúdame a salvar el mundo. Sigue mis instrucciones, juega con mis reglas… solo por dos días.

-¿Dos días?

-Si, dos días, lo que tardará Kakashi en comunicarme si acepta o no mi contraoferta. Es vital ese momento, estoy preparando el terreno para atacar al panóptico, y lo haré en dos días. En ese momento, te prometo que lo sabrás todo, sin reservas: mi plan, como lo he hecho, y lo que quiero hacer exactamente… sabes cómo soy con mis promesas, creo que te he demostrado que, si prometo algo, lo cumplo.- Ino tuvo que asentir… prometió que nunca lo harían si ella no quería y cumplió… incluso cumplió con lo de la cena de equipo, al menos en puridad. Era un rasgo común en Naruto: nunca prometía nada que no pudiese cumplir. Era su camino ninja.- Es más, te borraré todas esas dudas de golpe. Sin trampas: cuando acaben estos dos días, konoha será libre y tú, tu familia, tus amigos y toda tu aldea estaréis seguros y a salvo, sin consecuencias. Te lo prometo por Tsunade Senju.- sentenció, observándola fijamente mientras ella tragaba hondo. Ino sopesó esas palabras con un gesto de sorpresa, buscando posibles trampas, sentidos ocultos… no los había. Con esa promesa, Naruto había resuelto todas las dudas de la rubia, literalmente había prometido salvar todo lo que ella quería salvar. Era lo que la faltaba para unirse a ese plan y aceptar las condiciones de Naruto… aunque una última duda la recorrió la mente, una salida de lo más profundo de sus entrañas y no de su lado analítico.

-¿Y que harás con… ellas…?- preguntó, mirando inquisitivamente al jinchuriki. Si, la imagen de Temari gimiendo sobre Naruto, sobre SU Naruto, cruzó su mente, y la hizo enfurecer. ¿Pensaba seguir follándose a todo lo que se moviese? Porque si las órdenes eran dejarle acostarse con medio continente, la que destruiría la puta aldea hasta los cimientos sería ella. Era ira, pura y simple ira, tanta que Naruto suspiró.

-Si quieres fidelidad, la tendrás… solo tú, ninguna más…- el rubio hizo una pausa dramática, decidiendo soltarlo de golpe.- …salvo por una chica concreta…- añadió con pesadez, desviando la mirada mientras Ino asimilaba eso último. Pensó opciones, ¿sería la guarra de Temari? ¿hinata? Pero, vista la incomodidad de Naruto, solo un nombre acudió a su mente, uno que casi la hizo temblar de ira y celos.

-¡¿LA FRENTONA?! NI DE COÑA. Ella si que no…- le gritó, separándose de él. Podía haber elegido a hinata, o a cualquier otra… demonios, hasta a la zorra de Temari para alejarla de Shikamaru… pero había elegido a Sakura, su mejor amiga, su gran rival… y con ese historial tan extenso con Naruto. Ino no se sentía inferior a ninguna aspirante a Naruto… salvo con ella. Naruto arqueó ambas cejas con resignación, y procedió a explicarse.

-Ino, con el resto ya he hecho lo que tenía que hacer…

-¿Follártelas, no?- gruñó, apretando los dientes como una víbora.

-A algunas si, otras no, dependiendo de lo que hiciese falta. A ellas ya la tengo dónde quería, ya van a hacer lo que necesito que hagan para liberar el continente. A Temari, kurotsuchi, hinata…- la vena en la frente de la yamanaka se hinchó más y más a cada nombre.- …puedo darles largas y no acostarme con ellas hasta que ataque, pero con Sakura debo de hacerlo… es un medio hacia un fin, y es de vital importancia seducirla…- explicó, apretando los dientes Ino con más furia. Si las miradas matasen, la que le estaba dedicando en ese momento la fémina yamanaka lo haría diez veces. El rubio se aproximó a ella y la abrazó, revolviéndose Ino al principio con rabia, pero cediendo poco a poco.- Tú has hecho ya alguna misión de seducción ¿no? Y si alguien te lo recriminase, le dirías que es tu trabajo… pues esto también es una misión de seducción. No te negaré que me parece atractiva, pero es solo por la misión, y ya sabes que será poco tiempo. Solo son dos días, y te recuerdo lo que te he prometido: después de esto, tus amigos también estarán a salvo, y sin consecuencias. Tienes mi palabra…- finalizó, dándola un ligero beso en la mejilla, buscando ablandarla para que entrase en razón. Ino vio el combate en su interior entre su lado racional, que entendía que mucha veces el único modo de vencer era usando la seducción; y su lado pasional, que literalmente se negaba a que la pelirrosada tocase a SU hombre. Ella tenía a Sasuke, Ino había sido una buena amiga y se había apartado, y ahora que al fin encontraba a alguien que la hacía vibrar, volvía a tener problemas con ella. No era justo, pero al menos sabía que tenía fecha de caducidad… dos días. Si Naruto la traicionaba, se rompería, pero tenía que confiar… ceder. Aunque antes le dejaría claro algo más…

-No sé qué cojones esperas sacar de ella que no te pueda dar yo…- masculló con ira, para luego cerrar los ojos y disciplinarse.- Pero, si me dices que es solo por el plan, que es una misión de seducción, y que dentro de dos días lo entenderé todo… me tendré que fiar…- Naruto entrecerró los ojos cuando Ino clavó sus orbes en él con un gesto tan parecido al que él ponía cuando atrapaba a una presa… y luego los abrió cuando la fémina le tomó de la pechera con un gesto celoso.- pero que te quede claro… como no cumplas tu parte, me meto en tu mente y te convierto en impotente…- amenazó, y Naruto, incluso Kurama, tragaron grueso. Porque ambos Naruto tenían algo en común, para su desgracia… el gusto por las mujeres tsundere. Y Ino, como buena rival de Sakura haruno que fue toda su vida, lo era.

-To… tomo nota…- balbuceó Naruto, para luego acercarse a la fémina. Ino se sorprendió cuando el rubio la besó en el omoplato, notando un extraño calor en su piel. Cuando pudo mirar, tenía un extraño kanji marcado, uno que no reconocía de nada.- Si estás con nosotros, es necesario. Con esta marca podré estar donde tú estés si estás en peligro.- Ino dio un respingo cuando Naruto la elevó hasta poner su cara a la altura de la suya, rodeándole la fémina con las piernas y suspirando. La estaba encendiendo, notaba el cuerpo de Naruto rodearla, envolverla con su calidez… la gustaba. Como esa mirada posesiva del rubio, una mirada que no se podía fingir.- Eres mía. Lo eras antes y lo eres ahora, y para siempre. Y, durante estos dos días, me lo demostrarás. Memoriza esto: eres mía. No tienes nada más que yo, ni familia, ni clan, ni aldea… solo a mí. Es vital que lo asumas, es vital que no dudes de la realidad: que eres mía. ¿Te ha quedado claro?- enunció con un tono autoritario, sin despegar sus ojos de los de ella. Lo enunciaba con tal pasión, con tal convencimiento, que Ino solo pudo asentir, entregada a lo que Naruto la transmitía. Naruto sonrió, satisfecho… era un buen comienzo.- Por lo pronto… esta noche vamos a cenar en algún sitio elegante…

Unas horas después, Naruto paseaba por los barrios bajos de konoha, silbando una canción con un gesto satisfecho. Ya había quedado con la rubia para la noche, y se había despedido de ella con un poco de… acción. Mucha menos de la que querían, pero ambos tenían cosas que hacer… sobre todo el rubio. Aunque gastó unos minutos preciosos en asaltar a la rubia con su henge de mujer castaña en la puerta de su casa… Ino se empeñaba en guardar las apariencias y adoptar esa forma de una mujer de cabello y ojos marrones, con el infartarte cuerpo de la yamanaka (¿renunciar la rubia a su atractivo para camuflarse mejor? Imposible), así que el rubio decidió saltarse su voto de fidelidad… sin saltárselo. Tenía que reconocerle a la fémina el mérito de mantener el henge a pesar de los juegos del ojiazul con sus manos y lengua… muy loable. Pero, tras despedirse, el uzumaki decidió dar inicio a la siguiente fase del plan… remover el avispero. Llegó a la plaza central del barrio más pobre de la aldea, y convocó a una veintena de clones, atrayendo la atención de los allí presentes.

-¡Ciudadanos de konoha!- gritó desde el centro de la plaza, mientras la multitud se comenzaba a agolpar alrededor a medida de que lo reconocían. Era Naruto uzumaki, el gran héroe de la hoja, todos los allí presentes le debían la vida como mínimo una vez. Barrenderos, tenderos, incluso los pordioseros de la calle, todos fijaron sus ojos en él. Sobre todo cuando la veintena de clones sacaron de papeles con sellos mesas plegables y sillas, y se dispusieron disciplinadamente a su espalda, esperando. El rubio guiñó un ojo a un niño que le observaba con sus ojos iluminados por la admiración, contrastando con su piel algo sucia. Seguramente vivía en la calle… como hizo él hace mucho tiempo.- Supongo que ya me conocéis… Naruto uzumaki, el hijo del relámpago amarillo, rey del remolino, jinchuriki del gran Kurama no kitsune, el destructor del Dios de la lluvia, shinobi no kami…- comenzó a enumerar con desidia, mientras recorría el lugar con un gesto sereno. Podía ver cada ojo fijándose en él… nada como marcar algo de paquete para atraer la atención… y pasar al ataque. Tuvo que reprimir una risa al ver el gesto de estupefacción que provocaron sus siguientes palabras.- …un shinobi de mierda más que caga oro, ya puestos…

"Ellos me han puesto mil nombres…- enunció, señalando a los barrios más cercanos al monte hokage, los barrios ricos, de la élite… los barrios shinobi.- Ellos, desde sus barrios limpios llenos de luces, desde sus complejos de clan. Me han puesto mil nombres para presentarme ante vosotros como ellos quieren, tantos, que os habéis olvidado de los más importantes. Naruto el sintecho. Naruto el pordiosero. Naruto, el niño pobre de los barrios bajos de konoha, que no tenía dinero ni para los libros de la academia. Como siempre, ellos son expertos en adueñarse de nuestro esfuerzo, y hacerlo pasar como suyo. Me presentan como shinobi, como el puto ejemplo de lo que todos queréis ser… ¿pero sabéis la verdad? Solo soy Naruto. No tengo apellido realmente, me pusieron el que comúnmente ponían a los huérfanos… curioso que al final resultase ser un uzumaki de verdad, debió de ser la primera vez que acertaron algo esos follaprimas de los clanes…- gritó, sorprendiendo aún más a los allí presentes, que rieron sin poder evitarlo. En los barrios bajos no se respetaba a los clanes ninja y sus costumbres de emparejamiento, con esos andares de élite, con esa manía de excluirles del gobierno y tratarles como borregos. Esos insultos siempre atraían risas, eran el enemigo común… y Naruto lo sabía.

Realmente no tengo clan… como vosotros. En estas calles no tenemos clan, nos llaman por nuestro trabajo y ya. Mizuki, la lavandera…- llamó, señalando a una mujer entre el público.- Nao, el herrero…- señaló a otro hombre del lugar. Los allí presentes murmuraron, sorprendidos… ¡el nuevo shinobi no kami se sabía sus nombres! Kurama se rió al ver sus caras… el gaki realmente solo había memorizado esos dos, y otros dos por si acaso no acudían los citados. La sugestión es un arma poderosa, y ahora parecía que el uzumaki era amigo íntimo de cada persona allí presente.- Si, os conozco a muchos por vuestros nombres. He crecido aquí, no en esos barrios perfumados donde se llevan a vuestras hijas más hermosas y a vuestros hijos con más talento…- aclaró, mientras muchos hombres que habían sufrido eso apretaban los dientes, recordando como algún noble de un clan poderoso se llevó a sus bellas esposas para divertirse una noche, o a sus hermanos para entrenarlos en el arte ninja y no volver a verlos más. El rubio siguió con su discurso, señalando a un callejón cercano.- Yo he dormido bajo la lluvia en ese callejón mientras ellos lo hacían en sus mansiones… yo he rebuscado comida en ese contenedor de ahí con solo seis años, la comida que ellos tiraban… solo aquí sabemos lo que es pasar hambre de verdad…- rememoró, mientras muchos se miraban entre ellos con asombro… ¿Naruto había sido un vagabundo? La historia oficial era que Naruto fue criado por el tercer hokage y los grandes clanes de la hoja, que ocultó sus orígenes para mantenerlo a salvo. Nadie sabía lo que pasó durante su infancia, o bien no lo sabían, o bien lo callaban por vergüenza. Pero Naruto fue un vagabundo, como muchos de ellos… La multitud cada vez era mayor, si quedaba alguien trabajando, lo había dejado de hacer hace mucho…

Yo soy uno de los vuestros, un pordiosero más, otro civil del que aprovecharse, por mucho que quieran convertirme en uno de ellos. Me han dado mil motes ridículos y no me acuerdo ni de la mitad, me han invitado a sus cenas de mierda y he visto como tiraban comida suficiente como para alimentar a diez de nuestras familias un mes… joder, el hokage incluso me ha ofrecido una mansión como las suyas, con criados y todo dattebayo… Me han intentado convertir en uno de los suyos, pero… ¿sabéis dónde vivo aún, no?- todos los allí presentes miraron al mismo edificio, era vox populi la dirección de Naruto uzumaki. Es más, era muy apreciado por la población civil por vivir allí, precisamente. Daba una imagen de humildad, una imagen que por supuesto iba a aprovechar ahora.- ¡EXACTO! ¡Sigo aquí! ¿Y sabéis por qué? ¡Por que soy uno de los vuestros dattebayo, no uno de ellos!- exclamó, irrumpiendo en gritos los allí presentes. Naruto sonrió a un grupo de mujeres cercanas, saludándolas galantemente y obteniendo sus sonrojos… conviene dar una imagen de éxito, y no hay nada que quiera más el hombre que tener a las mujeres como Naruto las tenía en esa aldea… eso también le ayudaría…

Me llaman Naruto uzumaki, y me ofrecen fundar un clan como los suyos, con sus hijas más hermosas, pero, ¿sabéis dónde quiero estar realmente? ¿Dónde hay más uzumaki como yo? ¡AQUÍ! Cada niño huérfano se apellida como yo hasta que encuentra un trabajo… ¿y me ordenan que me vaya? ¿Que os deje solos, indefensos ante ellos?- gritó con indignación, incluso pasándose las manos por el rostro con un gesto indignado y furioso, mientras muchos exclamaban con él llevados por la furia. Querían arrebatarles a su gran héroe, no contentos con llevarse su dinero, su comida, a sus hijos e hijas…- ¿Cómo iba a dejaros, si soy uno de los vuestros? Mi lugar está con mi clan, y puesto que he mentido, robado y trabajado duro en las calles como cada uno de vosotros, ¡vosotros sois mi clan! ¡El clan de la mierda ignorada de konoha, los balas perdidas, los que no tienen futuro!- el rubio se introdujo entre el público, mientras muchos le intentaban abrazar. El jinchuriki les hizo un gesto con las manos sin dejar de sonreír, y siguió hablando… ahora tocaba la mejor parte…

Los pijos de los clanes ninja al fin han sacado la cabeza de su culo y me han dado parte de mi herencia. ¡Mi herencia, lo que mi padre y yo nos ganamos protegiendo a vuestras familias! ¡Ellos lo tenían! ¿Veis como a mí también me lo arrebatan todo?- exclamó, frunciendo el ceño con indignación los allí presentes. Solo había una manera de enfervorizarles más… unir a una injusticia contra Naruto una contra su otro gran héroe, Minato namikaze, otro civil como ellos que llegó a lo más alto en un mundo de ninjas. Minato y Naruto eran héroes del pueblo, básicamente porque nacieron en esas barriadas pobres y lucharon hasta llegar a lo más alto. El ejemplo a seguir de cada hombre, mujer y niño.- Pero ya me lo están devolviendo, ya puedo tenerlo. Y, ¿sabéis que voy a hacer con ese dinero? ¡DÁRSELO A MI CLAN, A CADA UNO DE VOSOTROS!- muchos exclamaron de felicidad, incrédulos ante lo que acababan de oír.- Mirad el orfanato, el lugar donde me crié, donde vosotros me cuidasteis y me protegisteis de esos arrogantes de los clanes ninja que intentaron hacerme la vida imposible por envidia… acabo de donarle tanto dinero que los nuevos niños sin clan que se apellidarán uzumaki podrán comer hasta reventar, ¡Y NO ME VOY A FRENAR AHÍ!- todos gritaron de júbilo, debiendo de pedir Naruto calma para poder seguir hablando sin que se abalanzasen sobre él a mantearlo. Faltaba la puntilla.

Mientras uno solo se vosotros siga esclavizado a esos hijos de la gran puta, no voy a descansar, ¡ES UNA PROMESA DATTEBAYO!- exclamó, frenético, con los ojos casi desencajados y su rostro rojo por la furia, asintiendo muchos de los allí presentes entre lágrimas.- ¡YO OS VOY A LIBERAR DE ELLOS! Os controlan, os manejan con su puto dinero… hipotecas, alquileres, deudas, impuestos…- muchos abuchearon, sabiendo perfectamente de lo que hablaba el rubio. En los barrios bajos de konoha, la población era en su inmensa mayoría clientelar, le debía algo a algún clan… su casa, su negocio, su trabajo… y así les controlaban. Si te revolvías contra ellos, si te negabas a darles a tus hijas, te encontrabas sin casa y sin trabajo al instante.- ¡HOY SE ACABA HERMANOS! Mis clones van a estar en esta plaza que me vio crecer toda el tiempo que necesitéis. Traédmelo todo: las escrituras de vuestras hipotecas, vuestras deudas, vuestros embargos… ¡joder, hasta la puta lista de la compra de hoy! ¡TRAEDMELOS A MI, Y CON EL DINERO DE NUESTRO CLAN LO PAGARÉ!- le dijo a los allí presentes, y todos irrumpieron en gritos de júbilo, confirmando sus grandes esperanzas. Naruto les iba a sacar de la miseria. El rubio sonrió a cada abrazo, y tuvo que enfocar su chakra para poder aumentar su voz y que se le siguiese oyendo.

Traedme cada cadena que os han puesto para ataros aquí y que no vayáis a sus parques y jardines a molestarlos con vuestra presencia, para impediros ser felices, ¡Y YO LA ROMPERÉ! Tomad mi dinero, el de Minato namikaze, el del clan uzumaki de los huérfanos de konoha, ¡Y SER LIBRES! Pagar las hipotecas de vuestras casas para que no os puedan echar si no sois obedientes, comprar el local donde trabajáis para que no os amenacen con cerrarlo si no les entregáis a vuestras mujeres, pagar las deudas que habéis contraído para dar de comer a vuestros hijos… ¡joder, gastarlo todo en putas y alcohol, y así se queda el dinero aquí y no lo catan esos pijos con sus escobas metidas por el culo!- todos los allí presentes rieron ante la ocurrencia, tomando Naruto a un pobre hombre cercano por su rostro. Tenía la piel sucia, barba descuidada, un uniforme de jardinero hecho harapos. Una bella metáfora sobre en lo que había convertido el mundo shinobi al civil medio… un animal a su servicio.- ¡QUIERO QUE COMENCÉIS A VIVIR, QUE COMENCÉIS A SER LIBRES! Quiero que solucionéis vuestros problemas como hacen ellos, ¡TIRÁNDOLES EL DINERO A LA PUTA CARA! ¿QUIÉN QUIERE SER LIBRE?"

Con ese espectacular grito, Naruto cerró el que probablemente sería recordado como el mejor discurso de la historia de la hoja. El populacho, enfervorizado, comenzó a acudir hacia los clones tras literalmente dar un baño de masas al rubio original. Lo mantearon, lo abrazaron, le dieron las gracias... Los clones rubios les indicaron que no se empujasen, que había espacio para todos, que apuntarían cada nombre y deuda de cada ciudadano de konoha para pagarla en cuanto Kakashi le diese su herencia completa al rubio. Y todos sabían que tendría dinero para pagarlo… vaya que si lo tenía, ¡era el nuevo shinobi no kami, como no iba a ser el hombre más rico del mundo! Y se merecía ese dinero, claramente, había salvado la aldea mil veces. Naruto era un santo, su paladín, su dios a efectos prácticos, que iba a acabar con las injusticias y darle a cada uno la vida que se merecía. Se acababa la tiranía, se acababa ser ganado para las guerras shinobi o vivir para que los ninja tengan una vida cómoda… Naruto uzumaki se iba a enfrentar a los clanes para salvarlos.

En cuanto se pudo escabullir y llegar a un callejón cercano, Naruto no pudo contener una risa sádica. Joder, pobres ilusos. Era impresionante lo que podía hacer la sugestión: una generosa donación a un lugar tan emblemático como el orfanato, un buen discurso y una imagen invencible y, de verdad, todos los allí presentes creían que Naruto podría pagar cada deuda de cada aldeano de la hoja. Su herencia era cuantiosa, si, pero… ¿tanto? Ni con diez Minato trabajando un siglo… Naruto se reía porque había entendido el juego perfectamente. El dinero no era un fin… era un medio hacia algo más importante, el poder, la influencia. El dinero no es poder, el poder es poder. Cada clan ninja lo ostentaba manejando a la población con sus deudas, creando clientes. Al ser los propietarios de las casas donde vivían, y de los negocios donde daban de comer a sus hijos, ¿Cómo iban a revolverse los civiles? Lo dicho, el dinero era superfluo, y los clanes lo sabían. No hacían esfuerzos por cobrar esas deudas totalmente, no, querían que sus clientes tardasen décadas en dejar de serlo. Porque, de mientras, serían suyos. Lo importante no era el dinero, el dinero es solo papel y metal… lo importante era el poder.

Y ahora Naruto había lanzado una bomba en esa línea de flotación. Porque ese poder que daba el dinero era efímero, una quimera, una cadena imaginaria. Si el cliente aparecía al día siguiente con el dinero de forma milagrosa, el líder del clan ninja fruncía el ceño en lugar de sonreír. El dinero tiene el valor que tú le des, por eso Naruto era incorruptible: porque no le interesaba el dinero. Así que se lo había mostrado al pueblo llano, les había mostrado que esas cadenas con las que les ataban se podían romper muy fácilmente. Cada uno le traería sus deudas, sus esperanzas, y el rubio se ganaría su lealtad inquebrantable. El poder que daba el dinero es efímero… el que da la adoración, mucho más fuerte. Creerían en Naruto ciegamente y, cuando konoha le diese su dinero (si es que se lo daba) y viesen que no era suficiente, creerían lo obvio: que los clanes ninja estaban estafando a su héroe para seguir controlándolos. ¿Cómo iba a engañarles el gran Naruto uzumaki, uno de ellos, que incluso vivía a dos calles de sus casas? No, los villanos eran los nobles, no su héroe de luz. Y, cuando eso ocurriese… ¿Qué pasaría cuando muchos se enfrentasen a pocos? El pueblo llano no necesitaba a los ninjas para sobrevivir… los ninjas, en cambio…

- **Eres un actor brillante cachorro…** \- halagó el kitsune de su interior, con una sonrisa soberbia.- **la parte en la que dijiste que el orfanato fue el lugar donde te criaste y te protegieron… bufff, sublime…** \- se burló. Se burló porque en serio Naruto tuvo que tragar toda su bilis mientras decía eso, prácticamente pudo sentirlo en todo su odio, en todo su rencor. En serio, que lo hubiese dicho y pareciese convencido de ello, era de las mayores proezas que había visto en su vida.

- _Si…_ \- reconoció, rechinando los dientes.- … _supuse que recordar cómo la mayoría de ellos me escupían por la calle y me dejaban inconsciente a la intemperie tras las palizas les haría sospechar de que no quiero nada bueno…_

- **Tengo que admitir que esta faceta de ti me gusta más que la otra… tan cruel…** \- reconoció el biju, sonriendo con sus inmensos colmillos.- **Haciéndoles creer a todos estos pobres desgraciados que su vida va a cambiar…**

- _Hablas como si fuesen seres humanos de verdad, dignos de merecer mi preocupación… además, toda guerra necesita peones…_ \- contestó Naruto con una sonrisa tan sádica como la de su biju, mientras Kurama seguía su discurso.

- **… y luego con tu chiquilla rubia… es mentir tanto faltar a la verdad como ocultarla, cachorro. Usarla para lo que tienes pensado… lo dicho, muy cruel… y divertido…**

- _¿Crees que ayudaría si supiese exactamente lo que ocurre… y lo que voy a hacer para solucionarlo?_ \- preguntó con esa sonrisa, negando un divertido Kurama. Ino no defendía tan fervientemente como Naruto la frase "el fin justifica los medios"… Iban a seguir su charla, cuando Naruto cortó la conversación y su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más, llena de ansia y excitación. Al parecer, la fruta al fin caía del árbol tras cinco días esperando…- Puedo reconocer tres olores a kilómetros, en cualquier situación y entorno, llueve, nieve o truene…- dijo al aire en medio del callejón, apoyándose en una pared cercana a unos contenedores.- … uno es el del ramen… otro el de serpiente… y luego está el tuyo.- regaló su sonrisa más zorruna al aparentemente desierto callejón.- Sal ya, anda…

Y, tras unos segundos de expectación, apareció su misteriosa vigilante. Ya se había vuelto un experto en identificar cuando era vigilado, y desde qué momento, y con esta chica estaba siendo bastante metódico. Era vital tenerla controlada. No le había visto dar el discurso, si hubiese estado presente se hubiese ocupado de ella antes de hacerlo… seguramente se había escabullido hace unos minutos de la reunión de clanes que tenía a todos los enemigos del rubio reunidos sin vigilarle, salvó al escuadrón anbu tobirama. Le divertía imaginarse cómo habría estado, revolviéndose y rechinando los dientes, en cuanto se marchó el rubio de allí, y al poco se fue tras él Ino. Seguro que intentó también presentar una excusa, Kakashi no se la aceptó, y al final no paró hasta que la permitiesen marcharse. Era terca, cabezota… le gustaba mucho eso de ella. Frente a él, saltando desde una azotea cercana, apareció su objetivo número uno… Sakura haruno. Y en el momento justo, ya tenía tener que forzar él la jugada…

-¿Se puede saber qué haces con esa guarra de pelo castaño que a veces sale de tu piso?- preguntó, sin tan siquiera saludarle. Tenía el ceño fruncido como nunca, prácticamente destilaba ira por cada poro… y solo era capaz de pensar en ese asunto. Ni pensaba en donde lo estaba hablando con él, ni en la prohibición de Kakashi… solo en Naruto tocando a esa infeliz. El rubio no hizo nada por disimular una sonrisa perversa, básicamente porque sabía que contribuiría más a su objetivo. Sakura era una mujer volcánica, tremendamente orgullosa y pasional, Naruto lo sabía mejor que nadie… así que, para pescarla, solo tuvo que herir su autoestima. Ignorarla, despreciarla si se acercaba, mostrarse indiferente ante cada intento de retomar contacto… una parte de él jamás lo habría pensado, pero su mentalidad actual tenía muy claro lo que de verdad atraía la atención del gran amor de su vida. No era la atención y el cariño… era todo lo contrario.

-Así que me has estado espiando…- comentó, haciéndose el ignorante. Por supuesto que sabía que Sakura le había estado espiando esos días, ya lo dijo antes: reconocía su aroma a kilómetros. Era materialmente imposible que le sorprendiese. Sakura no se inmutó, centrada únicamente en la respuesta a su pregunta, por lo que Naruto decidió seguir jugando. Hubiese sido más divertido si en lugar del henge de Ino hubiese visto a Ino. Se hubiese puesto más celosa, no en vano eran tan rivales como amigas, y así todo hubiese sido más divertido y rápido para su objetivo, pero bueno, llegaba a tiempo...- Solo es una amiga que me está ayudando en estos momentos difíciles…

-Parecías muy cercano a ella para ser solo una… amiga…- gruñó, con sus brazos cruzados. Estaba empleando toda su fuerza de voluntad para no golpearlo, ya había descubierto por las anteriores reacciones del rubio en estos últimos días que, si lo golpeaba, lo enfadaría y sería todo más difícil. Pero, en serio, deseaba golpear algo. Había intentado seguir a esa repugnante buscona para alejarla de él, pero la muy desgraciada siempre se la escabullía… si la haruno no hubiese estado tan furiosa y celosa, habría razonado que seguramente se trataba de una kunoichi con henge, y habría rastreado chakra. Pero Sakura siempre había sido así: cuando sentía algo, esa emoción la embriagaba y la impedía pensar con claridad. Era volcánica, visceral, como si tuviese doble personalidad… algo que también le gustaba a esta faceta de Naruto.

-¿Sabes? Creí que vendrías a seguir recriminándome por dejar a Hinata, no a montarme una escenita de celos…- la pinchó, y Sakura respondió con un gesto ofendido.

-¿celos yo? ¿De esa arrastrada de pelo castaño?- repuso, intentando guardar un poco de compostura. Pero Naruto no lo iba a permitir, no… la quería explotando. Así que, con una fingida mueca serena, contestó.

-Bueno, si no es así, ya te he respondido a la pregunta. Dale saludos al teme…- sentenció, haciendo el amago de irse. Y, por supuesto, sabiendo lo que ocurriría a continuación. Naruto se había pasado casi veinte años de su vida observándola, esforzándose en conocerla, por lo que sabía lo que pasaría ahora. La fémina, tras unos segundos de pura indignación y sorpresa, le puso una mano en el pecho y volvió a empujarle contra la pared, totalmente furiosa. Y Naruto respondió como ya había anunciado: tomó su mano, giró con ella y la puso de espaldas a la pared. Se quedaron mirándose unos segundos, en silencio, hablando únicamente con los ojos, sin pestañear. Los jades de Sakura, centelleando por la ira, con ese verde claro tan hermoso lleno de motas amarillas, mostrando esos colores que tanto le gustaban al rubio. Los zafiros del rubio, oscuros, profundos, mostrando firmeza, autoridad, haciendo incluso que Sakura no se revolviese a pesar de estar tan pegados que incluso podían sentir la respiración del otro.- Como vuelvas a intentar golpearme, voy a tener que hacer algo con estas manos tan suaves…- advirtió el rubio… pasando a acariciar la mano aprisionada de la fémina con la suya con mimo, recreándose en esa suave piel. Y, por un instante, oyó la respiración de la haruno agitarse, para luego sentir como ella entrelazaba sus dedos con los suyos sin despegar sus ojos de él. Seguramente ni se había dado cuenta de ese gesto.

-¿Qué te traes con la cerda?- preguntó, destilando celos con la pregunta. Naruto se rió ligeramente, cayendo en la cuenta de algo: cuando competían, Ino y Sakura pasaban a llamarse entre ellas "cerda" y "frentona". Curioso, como él con el teme…

-¿Te refieres a Ino?- preguntó con fingida inocencia, para luego sonreír zorrunamente.- Nada, si apenas la he tocado…- mintió descaradamente, no en vano hace unas horas la había masturbado delante de Sakura para que su objetivo al fin desatase esos celos tan útiles para su plan. Sakura apretó los dientes mientras entrecerraba los ojos… ese desgraciado ni tan siquiera se había esforzado en borrar esa sonrisa mientras la mentía a la cara… toda su rabia salió en una sola pregunta, mientras su cuerpo se tensaba.

-¿Te la estás follando verdad?- preguntó. Quería una respuesta, ¡la exigía! Como confirmase lo que ya sabía, a la cerda la iban a faltar continentes para huir. Y Naruto respondió sin poder contener la risa, para luego contraatacar divertido.

-¿Así que Ino SI que te da celos y por eso no puedo estar con ella, no?- inquirió, desvelando que sabía la razón oculta de Sakura para emparejarle con hinata: la hyuuga no la ponía celosa. Naruto y hinata no encajaban en absoluto, la ojiperla no tenía lo que buscaba Naruto en una mujer… y por eso era perfecta para lo que Sakura deseaba para él. Una mujer que le diese una familia al rubio, pero que no la arrebatase ni una pizca de la atención que Naruto la daba. Ino, en cambio, era MUY peligrosa en ese aspecto… era tan hermosa que tendría a sus pies a Naruto con solo chasquear los dedos, o al menos ella creía eso, la realidad era bien diferente. Sakura estaba casi temblando de ira, esa contestación no la daba la PUTA RESPUESTA QUE QUERÍA. Y Naruto decidió que era el momento de dar el último golpe.- Ya decía yo que tu obsesión por hinata no era tan altruista… mi hipócrita amiga…

Sakura abrió los ojos ante ese insulto… Naruto, llamándola hipócrita… si solo lo hacía por su bien… o al menos eso se decía. Lo cierto es que una parte de ella se sentía miserable por hacer eso… Aunque eso no borraba ese insulto, por lo que se dejó llevar por la ira y golpeó al uzumaki. Le dio un buen bofetón, uno en toda la mejilla, uno que le habría enviado a volar… si el ojiazul no se hubiese resistido. No, Naruto simplemente lo recibió girando la cara, quedándose en un silencio espectral el callejón tras acabarse el eco del golpe. Clavó sus zafiros de nuevo en Sakura, que estaba tan furiosa que no captó el peligro, y luego sonrió… para aprisionar la mano que le quedaba libre a la haruno. La joven intentó liberarse con denuedo, intentando volver a golpearlo, pero se paró cuando Naruto la pegó a unos contenedores cercanos con un golpe seco. Ambos se volvieron a aguantar las miradas… aunque a Sakura la traicionaron las ansias reprimidas y miró un momento los labios del jinchuriki, entreabriendo los suyos. Jaque mate.

-Ya te dije que si me volvías a golpear tendrías un castigo…- el rubio sonrió zorrunamente, sin dejar que su mano se desentrelazase de la de la haruno, sintiendo en su piel la tensión de ese momento… una tensión cálida, muy familiar… excitante. Y, cuando la volvió a descubrir mirando sus labios, supo que era mutuo. Kami Naruto se había pasado 18 años de su vida estrellándose contra una pared en lo referente a Sakura… él había logrado su sueño en 5 días.- …Sakura chan.

Pronunciar su nombre con ese sufijo fue como el pistoletazo de salida del mundial de atletismo, imparable. La kunoichi llevaba deseando oírlo días, soñando con ello, implorando volver a ganarse ese titulo… y por ello, no pudo contenerse. La pelirrosada se lanzó a sus brazos, besando sus labios con ansia, enredando sus manos en el cabello del uzumaki para que no se le escapase. Estaba fuera de si, hambrienta. Naruto no se dejó amedrentar, y mantuvo el nivel. Respondió a su beso con ganas, y bajó sus manos hasta ese escultural monumento que tenía la pelirrosada por trasero. Kami santo, eso era un culo y lo demás eran tonterías. Introdujo su lengua en ella, y la oyó gemir, apretando con sus manos las nalgas de la kunoichi. Sakura se sentía ardiendo literalmente, devoraba los besos de Naruto como si llevase décadas sin comer, ni en su primera vez con Sasuke había estado tan entregada. Llevada por esa mezcla de ira y excitación que sentía, mordió el labio inferior del ojiazul, haciéndole incluso sangre. Fue una especie de castigo, por haberse dedicado a calentarla así estos cinco infernales días…

Naruto se separó ligeramente de ella, aún entre sus brazos y agarrándola del trasero. Joder, la manía de morder hasta hacer sangre era otra cosa en común con Ino… bueno, en común con el tipo de mujer que le atraía. Mujeres pasionales, de sangre caliente, de carácter… y, de todo ello, Sakura haruno tenía palada y media. La vio mirarle con esos ojos centelleando por la furia y la excitación, deseando más, y sonrió con un gesto canalla. Haría falta muchísimo más para convertirle en el juguete dócil que ella quería recuperar. La levantó de sus nalgas sin apenas esfuerzo, gimiendo ella de nuevo y ahogándose su ruido con los labios del ojiazul, que la llevó hasta una posición elevada, sobre unos contenedores cercanos. La joven iba a preguntar, pero Naruto no estaba para contemplaciones. Bajó la cremallera del chaleco rojo de la fémina, y la levantó la camiseta para tener acceso a sus pechos. Aún con el sujetador puesto, liberó el pecho derecho y se dedicó a lamerlo, mientras Sakura gemía al aire con fuerza al sentir como Naruto la excitaba con esa facilidad. Y, cuando el jinchuriki introdujo su mano en los shorts de Sakura y pudo ver que estaba profundamente empapada, ella se quedó un segundo sin aire, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa.

-Na… Naruto… ahhhh…- gimió, sintiendo como el rubio comenzaba a acariciar su clítoris de manera lenta, humedeciéndola aún más.- A… ahhh… aquí no…- pudo decir, comenzando a perderse entre sus sensaciones. Esto era nuevo para ella, esa excitación, esa sensación de que su amante podía realmente satisfacerla, que conocía cuándo y dónde tocar… sus anteriores experiencias habían sido bastante peores, con su novio más ocupado en satisfacerse él que en encargarse de ella. Incluso alguna vez había tenido que autosatisfacerse tras quedarse Sasuke dormido al terminar. Pero ahora no iba a ocurrir lo mismo… el problema estaba en el lugar. Un sucio callejón, sobre la basura, delante de las ventanas de los pisos cercanos, incluso con gente en la calle principal. No quería que la descubriesen así.- Nos… ahhh kami… nos pueden ver…

-Me da igual…- murmuró el rubio mientras cambiaba de pezón a atender, introduciendo dos dedos en la vagina de la haruno. Estaba húmeda, cálida, y la joven se aferró a sus cabellos y gritó de nuevo cuando el jinchuriki comenzó a presionar en su pared exterior con sus yemas en un movimiento constante. Kami santo, como siguiese así se iba a correr ahí mismo…

-Naruto… ahhhhh… onegai…- rogó, mirando al cielo y abriendo sus jade con fuerza cuando sintió al rubio morder su pezón izquierdo y provocarla una corriente de placer. Pudo balbucear entre gemidos una única palabra.- Casa… ahhhh… casa…

El rubio iba a ignorarla y follársela como si no hubiese un mañana ahí mismo, con testigos si era necesario (incluso eso le sería útil), pero esa sugerencia le hizo tener una idea. Una idea tan perversa que el kitsune que llevaba dentro soltó una carcajada incluso. Todavía recordaba a cierta persona riéndose con soberbia de él en el despacho del hokage… la venganza es un plato que se sirve frío. Sakura cerró los ojos un momento, en medio de ese callejón, y cuando los volvió a abrir ya no estaba en ese lugar. Seguía con Naruto envolviéndola, besándola, masturbándola, incluso cargándola hacia un lugar indeterminado, pero ya no estaba en la calle. ¿Cómo la había…? Se lo iba a preguntar, pero entonces comenzó a reparar en dónde estaban. En un principio, supuso al ver que era un lugar cerrado que se trataba de la casa del rubio, pero algo no cuadraba. El mobiliario era mucho más elegante, con cuadros en las paredes, y muebles de roble incluso. Y, cuando calló en unas sábanas de un sobrio gris, supo dónde estaban y abrió los ojos con terror.

-Es la… ahhh… casa de Sasuke…- pudo decir de forma casi incoherente, mientras Naruto seguía haciéndola retorcerse de placer con sus dedos.

-Dijiste casa…- respondió Naruto, liberando su boca de sus pechos para subir de nuevo a su rostro. Por la postura, Sakura no pudo ver su sonrisa perversa.- Supuse que te referías a la tuya…- la susurró al oído, para morderle el lóbulo de la oreja y arrancarla otro gemido. Siguió excitándola con los dedos de su mano derecha, atendiendo incluso a su clítoris con su pulgar, mientras con la izquierda acariciaba su cuerpo. La estaba volviendo loca, su piel se erizaba al paso del uzumaki, pero contenía sus gemidos. Una parte de ella se sentía culpable y la impedía entregarse del todo. Naruto la descubrió mirando de reojo una foto de ella con Sasuke que descansaba en la mesilla de su lado de la cama, y sonrió de lado. Hora de atacar de nuevo a esa relación... Irguió su tronco y tomó el mentón de Sakura con su mano libre, obligándola a mirarle mientras paraba de complacerla, y arrancándola un mal disimulado gesto de disgusto.- Si te sientes culpable, puedo ponerme un henge…- sugirió con un tono cruel, cambiando su aspecto en una nube de humo al de Sasuke uchiha. Sakura apretó los labios, incómoda, pero se sorprendió cuando Naruto la dio una bofetada. No la dio muy fuerte, pero si que fue un golpe sonoro, uno que la despertó de todo lo que no fuese ella y Naruto, sobre todo cuando el rubio añadió algo.- …y tratarte cómo él te trata… estorbo…- sentenció.

Y el exacerbado orgullo de la haruno estalló en llamas. No solo porque Naruto había calcado el tono y la forma de tratarla de Sasuke… no, sobre todo, porque la miraba con soberbia, como si ella fuese una enferma por soportar eso. En cierto modo, así se sentía a veces, cuando Sasuke la trataba como una mierda. No se merecía eso, ella se desvelaba por él y Sasuke solo la insultaba… pero, por otro lado, había algo en esa forma de tratarla que la excitaba… la excitaba como nada. Y el que Naruto, su Naruto, la estuviese demostrado que la podía… dar algo de caña, por resumirlo… como nunca la había demostrado ser capaz, la hizo abandonar todo resto de raciocinio. Apretando los dientes con un gesto furioso, abofeteó al uzumaki para quitarle su henge… y, cuando esos ojos azules en lugar de negros volvieron a mirarla, sonrió. Perversa. Y Naruto la devolvió el mismo gesto… ahora hablaban el mismo idioma. La rasgó la camiseta, y ella respondió dando la vuelta a la situación y poniéndose encima. ¿Quería carácter? Iba a tener palada y media.

Beso los labios del rubio de nuevo, y, cuando éste iba a quedarse erguido tras quitarse la camiseta, le detuvo poniendo su mano en su pecho. Manteniéndolo tumbado, comenzó a descender con sus besos. Se recreó en esos pectorales perfectamente desarrollados, y lamió sus abdominales con lujuria. Kami santo, lo había negado siempre pero se solía fijar cuando su compañero de equipo se cambiaba cerca de ella. Solía mirarlo a menudo cuando sabía que él no se daba cuenta. Y siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión: Naruto estaba buenísimo, tenía un cuerpo incluso más trabajado que el de Sasuke. Sasuke tenía una belleza más armoniosa, Naruto una más salvaje. Llegó a su objetivo, y bajó los pantalones buscando, para su propio morbo y culpa, seguir comparando a su novio y su rubio. Y tragó hondo cuando lo vio… joder, ¿hasta en eso competían? Mientras que en belleza general ganaba Sasuke por poco, en tamaño del… arma… ganaba el jinchuriki. No pudo evitar relamerse y, como hipnotizada, descendió hasta ese pene. Era curioso: Sasuke siempre tenía que ordenárselo… pero ahora, con Naruto, el cuerpo se lo pedía. Comenzó a lamerlo mientras lo levantaba con una mano, centrándose solo en su tarea.

Lo recorrió de arriba abajo con su lengua, como le pedía el cuerpo, y gimió cuando sintió a Naruto resoplar, satisfecho. Sakura tenía una tremenda necesidad de reafirmarse, tan destrozada estaba su autoestima por su vida sentimental. Pero, cuando su autoestima subía… también su atrevimiento. Comenzó a besar la punta del pene con besos marcados, sin despegar sus jade del rostro del rubio. Quería borrarle esa sonrisa soberbia de la cara. Cuando lo vio cerrar los ojos y gemir, mordió ligeramente el pétreo pene. No quería hacerle daño… solo que supiese que podía hacérselo . Que ella tenía el poder. Así se acordaría de quién mandaba allí. El rubio lanzó un fuerte gemido de sorpresa, y luego siguió observando cómo la fémina comenzaba a engullir su pene… un tercio en la primera tanda… y cada vez más profundo. Subía, arriba y abajo, y de vez en cuando se centraba en la punta mientras recorría el tronco con su mano. Gimió de forma amortiguada cuando sintió la mano de Naruto sobre su pelo, marcándola el ritmo. Cada vez más rápido, cada vez más profundo.

Y, en uno de sus ataques, la mano del rubio la obligó a bajar hasta el fondo, para mantenerla allí. Solo pudo gemir cuando sintió el pene del rubio estallar en su garganta, y verter su simiente con violencia. Tragó una vez… y otra… y otra… Kami santo, era muchísimo. Y lo que más la llamaba la atención… la había hecho excitarse. Muchísimo. A Sasuke nunca le permitía acabar allí, y a Naruto tampoco le habría dejado, pero el ojiazul no pidió permiso. No, simplemente se dejó llevar y no la dejó apartarse cuando terminó. Y ese desparpajo, esa forma de imponerse, la excitaba. La ojijade se sacó el miembro de su boca, dispuesta a recriminárselo a pesar de que en el fondo la había gustado, pero entonces se llevó una nueva sorpresa. El pene de Naruto… estaba en perfecto estado. Joder, estaba pétreo, como si no hubiese descargado tanta simiente en su boca. Cuando Naruto la dedicó un gesto perverso y arqueó ambas cejas, la haruno solo pudo gemir. Cualquier otro necesitaría unas decenas de minutos para recargar, Sasuke incluso se habría ido a dormir con su premio ya logrado… pero su rubio no. Naruto tenía para horas.

Le volvió a impedir erguirse cuando le vio intentarlo… no, ahí mandaba ella, y le quería así, controlado. Mientras el rubio acariciaba sus muslos y glúteos de piel suave, la pelirrosada se sentó sobre él y dispuso su intimidad sobre su pene moviendo su pelvis. Lo frotó una vez… y otra… y, cuando sintió esas corrientes de placer recorrer su espina dorsal, se lo introdujo. Estaba tan lubricada que lo hizo hasta el fondo, lanzando una mezcla de gemido de placer y quejido de dolor por lo brusco de la entrada. Las ganas de follarse a su compañero de equipo habían superado su raciocinio hace mucho. Tardó unos segundos en acostumbrarse al tamaño, pero cuando lo hizo, comenzó a moverse y a gemir. Movía su cadera, de delante hacia atrás y vuelta, sintiendo el duro pene de Naruto acariciar sus paredes vaginales y pulsar por entrar en su útero. Kami santo, nunca había hecho esa postura… Sasuke la ponía a cuatro patas o lo hacían en el misionero, el pelinegro nunca destacó por su inventiva en la cama. Pero Naruto la estaba dejando montarle… y haciéndola descubrir que era su postura favorita. Controlaba donde impactaba el miembro, donde la rozaba… era perfecta. Cada vez se movía más rápido, cada vez gemía más, incluso se permitió acariciarse los pechos de mientras.

Pero Naruto tenía algo que decir. Le estaba encantando lo que estaban haciendo, pero quería hacerla delirar, de verdad. Y de paso ponerla un poco más fácil el orgasmo… así que la azotó con fuerza en la nalga derecha, de improviso. El cachete sonó en toda la habitación, dejando enrojecida la piel de porcelana de la haruno en esa zona. Sakura abrió los ojos con fuerza, interrumpiendo un gemido, y miró sorprendida a Naruto. Y, cuando lo vio sonreír con un gesto soberbio… le devolvió el golpe. Le abofeteó en el rostro, con fuerza, dejándole rojo ese lado de la boca. Y el efecto fue inmediato. Naruto, mientras sonreía, notó como las paredes internas de la kunoichi le apretaron con muchísima ansia… y ella sintió como el miembro de Naruto se ponía todavía más pétreo, todavía más cálido, mientras se mordía el índice de su mano derecha, excitada como nunca. Porque, en ese aspecto, Sakura era tal para cual para esta faceta del uzumaki. La haruno lo miró con furia, intentando contener sus gemidos por orgullo, pero cada vez le era más difícil. Lo sentía, sentía su cuerpo al limite. Se movió más rápido, clavando sus uñas en el pecho del jinchuriki, y sintió ese hormigueo previo a algo que experimentaba por primera vez en todo su esplendor… un hormigueo que cada vez creció más en intensidad hasta que solo pudo hacer una cosa.

-ME CORROOOOOOO…- gritó con fuerza al techo del cuarto de Sasuke. Abrió los ojos y dejó a su cuerpo temblar ligeramente mientras el orgasmo la sacudía desde las plantas de los pies hasta los pelos de su cabeza. Kami santo, alguna vez antes había tenido un orgasmo, a veces Sasuke lo lograba, o ella misma, pero lo de este momento… era indescriptible. Esa sensación multiplicada por mil, quizás… el mejor orgasmo de su vida, y a manos de ese baka… realmente, Naruto NUNCA la decepcionaba.

-Déjame salir, que hoy vas a repetir…- la susurró el rubio cuando se dejó caer hacia delante, y la haruno solo pudo responder con un gemido. Sintió una réplica de ese terremoto cuando el uzumaki sacó su pétreo pene de su interior, y se quedó boca abajo en la cama mientras el rubio se disponía a su espalda… kami santo, ¿en serio iba a seguir? En esos momentos la pelirrosada prácticamente estaba inconsciente… pero, cuando el rubio la ató las manos a la espalda con unas esposas que sacó de kami sabe dónde, tuvo que disciplinarse.

-Pero… ¿pero qué haces, baka?- preguntó, sonrojada, mientras Naruto elevaba si trasero hasta ponerlo en pompa. Y ella se dejaba, para satisfacción del jinchuriki.

-Te avisé de que tendrías un castigo si me volvías a golpear… y lo has hecho tres veces ya… chica mala…- repuso Naruto con una sonrisa traviesa, dandole un mordisco a uno de los glúteos de la ojijade y arrancándola un gemido, aunque notó que la fémina intentaba liberarse de su aprisionamiento, para su enfado. Levantó su torso, y besó sus labios de forma posesiva, notando como la kunoichi le respondía ansiosa, introduciendo ella su lengua en su boca incluso. Se acercó a su oído, y la enfocó en una dirección concreta, a esa mesilla de noche donde descansaba su foto con Sasuke.- Sé perfectamente que tú hiperfuerza es realmente "hipergolpe"… si no puedes golpear y soltar tu chakra en un punto concreto durante el ataque, no eres más fuerte que una kunoichi promedio. Ventajas de recibir tus puñetazos a menudo… así que tranquilita, puedes mirar la foto de tu novio si quieres…- comentó con burla. Sakura iba a contestar, ofendida, cuando sintió la lengua del uzumaki en su intimidad… solo que en el agujero equivocado. La ojijade abrió los ojos con terror, y confusión al sentir también excitación por eso, e intentó mirarle desde su postura de total sumisión.

-¿Qué… qué estás…?- cuestionó, pero tuvo que gemir cuando Naruto dejó de lubricarla su ano y se dedicó a preparar su miembro. Lo sintió recorriendo su vagina por fuera, aprovechando que estaba totalmente encharcada para lubricarse. Lo hizo una vez… y luego otra… y después ya sintió como algo duro pulsaba contra su culo.- Ah… ahhh.. Naruto, onegai… nu… nunca lo he hecho por… ahhh… ahí…- intentó decirlo con seriedad, pero su cuerpo la traicionaba. Sentía excitación, incluso algunas corrientes de placer, y por eso gemía. Y animaba a Naruto a seguir, ya puestos.

-¿Así que eres virgen eh?- inquirió con un tono excitado, y a Sakura no le hizo falta girarse para saber que estaba poniendo esa sonrisa zorruna. Si quería hacerle desistir, no podía haber dicho algo peor. Presionó un poco el orificio trasero de la haruno y, a pesar de la lubricación, sintió que todavía se resistía ligeramente… por lo que decidió ayudarla un poco.- Relájate y disfruta.- ordenó con autoridad, para acto seguido azotarla en la nalga. Y, como había previsto, Sakura no gritó, si no que gimió, y la cabeza del miembro de Naruto entró en su trasero. Comenzó a introducirlo, lentamente, mezclándose quejidos de dolor de Sakura con ruegos de que lo sacase… pero Naruto no los obedeció. Siguió hasta que estuvo entero, y volvió a azotarla, obteniendo un nuevo gemido de placer.

-Ahhh… na… Naruto… saca… sacalahhh- intentó rogar la fémina, pero su cuerpo volvió a traicionarla. Al principio sintió dolor, sobre todo por el gigantesco tamaño del pene de su amante, pero, a medida de que se acostumbraba, sentía algo sorprendente. Sentía placer. La mezcla de sensaciones nuevas, unidas a esos azotes que la rompían su contención, la estaba comenzando a gustar. Incluso se movía un poco para aumentar la fricción.

-¿Que la saque? Vale…- respondió perverso, para sacar su miembro del culo de su compañera de equipo. Sakura sintió una enorme sensación de vacío unos segundos, una sensación incómoda… para luego sentir como el pene de Naruto volvía a introducirse de golpe. Y esta vez, en lugar de dolor, solo sintió placer. Gimió el nombre de Naruto, una y otra vez, rogándole más.

-Onegai… sigue… ahhh, Naruto… sigue…- le rogó, y el rubio sonrió perverso mientras seguía a lo suyo.

-¿te gusta?- preguntó, perverso, pero solo obtuvo gemidos incoherentes de la ojijade, así que volvió a azotarla, elevándose mucho de tono los gemidos de ella. Incluso notaba como su intimidad estaba húmeda, tanto como antes de su orgasmo.- Ya sabía yo que te gustaba esto… dilo bien alto, ¿te gusta que te folle así?

-Si… onegai… me encantaaahhh… AHHHH, SIGUE…- gimió, con los ojos cerrados y su cabeza ladeada sobre la colcha, dedicándose simplemente a dejarse llevar por el placer. Volvía a sentirlo, volvía a sentir ese hormigueo… se iba a correr. Con sexo anal, nunca lo hubiese pensado, pero se iba a correr. La mezcla de dolor y placer la estaba enloqueciendo, y solo quería más. Más de su compañero de equipo, más de la mejor sesión de sexo de su vida CON DIFERENCIA. Aunque Naruto decidió interrumpirla para elevar su torso, rodeando su cuello desde atrás con su brazo mientras la mordía el cuello.

-Dijiste que lo que sentía por ti era por mi competitividad con el teme…- la susurro con una voz ronca al oído, y la mención de su novio, al que estaba siendo flagrantemente infiel (y MUY satisfactoriamente, para mayor culpa) la sacó un poco de su placer. Un poco solo, porque se seguía sintiendo a punto, Naruto seguía penetrándola el trasero aún mientras la levantaba el torso…- Bien, vamos a competir de verdad, ¿Quién te folla mejor?- la preguntó, con una sonrisa perversa. Sakura intentó acallar sus gemidos, embriagada por la culpa, pero Naruto sabía cómo romperla. Su mano libre descendió hasta su totalmente humedecido clítoris, y comenzó a frotarlo con rapidez, abriendo Sakura sus ojos con fuerza.- ¡DIME! ¿QUIÉN TE FOLLA MEJOR?- y Naruto introdujo su pene hasta el fondo de su trasero, acabando con cualquier resistencia. Mientras ese hormigueo explotaba en cada centímetro de su piel como un volcán, Sakura solo pudo gemir y contestar.

-AHHHH, tú, tú me follas mejor, tú eres mil veces mejor, AHHHH, NARUTOOOOOOOO…- gritó, sintiendo su segundo orgasmo. Y Naruto ya estaba en su limite también. Sus gemidos, esa declaración, el notar esas nalgas perfectas vibrar a cada embestida suya… si, salvar el mundo era un puto placer en ocasiones. Con perversidad, sacó su pene del trasero de su compañera de equipo cuando lo sentía a un golpe de explotar, y lo introdujo en la humedecida vagina de la pelirrosada. Se corrió violentamente, llenándola de su simiente, y Sakura volvió a abrir los ojos con fuerza.- AAHHHH, NARUTOOOOOO…- volvió a gritar, al sentir esa sensación cálida en su interior prolongando aún más su orgasmo, acabando con sus últimas fuerzas…

* * *

 **Y corto aqui, justo con el orgasmo brutal de Sakura. Que, os creiais que iba a dejarla sin tocar? ni de palo, y juego mucho con un detalle de la sakura post guerra (la sakura del sasusaku)... tiene que gustarla el dolor fijo, si no no me explico ese engendro de pairing... la pregunta es, ¿la haruno es un medio para CUAL fin?**

 **Y ya se desvela que no se trata del naruto de siempre, como muchis ya habias constatado vuabdo se follo a hinata... es yami. LLevaba queriendo usarlo desde hace muchisimo, y al fin puedo ponerlo y desarrollarlo. No entiendo la figura del dark naruto existiendo Menma por un lado, y yami por otro. Cubren perfectamente ese papel cualquiera de ellos. En fin, espero que os haya gustado el detalle, podría habermelo reservado para el final, pero ya me parecio ineludible con ese viaje al subconsciente de naruto por ino.**

 **Y se desvela el villano, ese misterioso panoptico. Que sera? todo se explicara, pero esta claro que solo yami puede con el. Un saludo y nos vemos en la segunda parte!**


	10. Política de clanes (parte 2)

Capitulo 7: politica de clanes (parte 2)

 **Buenas! como os anuncie, aqui esta la segunda parte del capitulo 7, lo mas rapido que he podido. Tanto este capitulo como el anterior se me han ido MUCHO de extension, pero trataban cosas muy importantes... espero que los siguientes ya no tenga que dividirlos. Y que lo de hoy os guste, un saludo y nos leemos!**

 **Sebastiantutu:** hola! Gracias, lo cierto es que tenia miedo de que el villano no calase... es que, si te fijas, en un villano de fondo, realmente no se han peleado con el... todavia. Ino, y el lector, saben muy poco de el, salvo que esta ahi y no debería de estarlo. ¿que le motiva? ¿como logro todo eso sin que nadie se enterase?

Y el discurso... si, este naruto es peligrosisimo por estas cosas: no necesita ni genjutsu ni tretas, solo hablar. Realmente POR SUPUESTO que esta loco, una persona cuerda no hace estas cosas... pero quizas hacia falta alguien asi. Si kami lo libero en lugar de hacerlo todo el, es por algo. Y si, AL FIN se jode a sakura, y con ganas. Si, coincidimos plenamente en que la sakura del final del manga y la de boruto es un punto medio entre sadica (sigue gritando y golpeando al chico que le gusta, Naruto) y masoquista (sigue pasandole todos los maltratos al otro que la gusta, emosuke). Solo quise reflejarlo aqui... y lo que te queda del trio SakuNaruIno amigo, no te quiero adelantar nada... xD

Mira, casualmente he empezado a leer un fic, esta en mis favoritos, se llama "echados a perder". El escritor es nuevo, pero apunta a maneras, y el fic es interesante, bastante novedoso. Echale una ojeada. Un saludo y disfruta!

PD: mezclar a konan e ino... joder, eres un cabron con suerte, la mia es mas puritana que hinata en esos temas xD

PD: tengo muchos protectos en mente, cada vez se acumulan mas, pero lo de Sarada... espera a uno llamado "la sombra del poder". Sin contar otro que se me ocurrio el otro dia con Sarada seduciendo a naruto para que deje a hinata...

 **Nothernlights91** : Buenas frank! espero que te vaya todo bien! Si, una especie de Big brother es el villano aquí... o quizas nos estemos confundiendo de sexo, quien sabe... guiño guiño...

Llevo queriendo meter esos conflictos sociales desde hace muchisimo, pero son tan complejos que necesitas capitulos y capitulos para desarrollarlos. Empiezas a pensar en como se articula el mundo shinobi, sigues la linea logica y derrepente te encuentras con que necesitas mas contenido para desarrollar el dia a dia de konoha. Pienso meter mucho mas en mis otros fic, no lo dudes ;) Y un honor inspirar algo en una obra tan buena como cronicas! Un saludo y disfruta, nos leemos!

 **Kirito720** : saludos amigo! Si, llevaba guardándolo desde el inicio, no te oarecio que naruto tenia su mente en otra parte desde lo del hospital? he ahi la razon, un enemigo ultrapoderoso. Ahora la clave esta en la promesa de naruto a ino, ¿como lo hara sin daños? ¿estara jugando a dos bandas? quien sabe...

y lo has calcado, brad pitt y yami naruto siguen la misma filosofia, EL ANARQUISMO. Incluso me he basado en esos discursos de pitt para algunas escenas. Y esa similitud deberia de hacerte temer el plan de naruto... ejem ejem... Un saludo y disfruta!

 **Ricardus:** Hola! Gracias, tus deseos son ordenes, disfrutalo ;) es fácil llevar buen ritmo ahora que este es mi fic principal tras terminar la oscuridad en ti...

 **Jk999:** buenas! Gracias, si, ino es celosa, eso es canonico, y la quieren tocar a su rubio. Unele ademas que es la unica mujer por la cual ha mostrado autentica debilidad antes de ella... normal que haya celos. Y en cuanto a esa confrontacion... se acerca, dame tiempo ;) Un saludo y disfruta!

 **Honter11:** hola! Gracias por el comentario lo primero xD, aunque no me imagino a kishimoto desarrollando personajes femeninos independientes, solo amas de casa sumisas... no me le imagino desarrollando nada fuera del amor a sasuke en general... Su desarrollo sentimental fue MUY malo. Pero bueno, ya esta fanfiction para compensar. Nos leemos, disfruta!

 **Gjr sama:** Saludos y Gracias! Espero que lo de hoy te guste, un saludo!

 **Uzumaki albert:** Buenas! pues si... unimos a un autor narusaku con la deformación que hizo kishimoto de su pj femenino favorito y sale esto... Un saludo y disfruta!

 **Darck master:** saludos! Gracias por lo primero, pero analicemos lo segundo: esas comparaciones continuas de Sakura son ultralogicas, piensalo. Para empezar, toda mujer compara, al igual que los hombres. A eso añadele que ella abrió esa guerra al decir que la razon del rubio para quererla es competir con sasuke... realmente, naruto no hace comparaciones en ese momento, solo se aprovecha de lo bìen que conoce a sasuke y sakura para asegurarse dejarla temblando. La que compara es ella, y va a seguir haciendolo porque es esencia de ese personaje.

Pues si te gusto el discurso, cuabdo veas lo que hara con sus nuevks acoholitos... ya veras ;) un saludo!

 **Chisa782911** : Buenas! Pues si, llevaba esperando para escribir ese lemmon muchisimo, narusaku es mi pairing por algo... y lo de Ino, hay uno por capitulo, SIEMPRE, pero en este viene en la segunda parte ;)

Y lo del trio, te sere sincero: me lo reservo para una secuela. Aqui no lo veo factible, tanto por ambas mujeres como por la trama. Pero esta en mis proyectos ese pairing NaruSakuIno, me parece el unico harem coherente con lo visto en el canon. Un saludo y disfruta!

* * *

-aaaaaaaa- personaje hablando.

- _aaaaaaaa_ \- personaje pensando.

- **aaaaaaaa** \- ser mitologico hablando.

- ** _aaaaaaaa_** \- ser mitologico pensando.

RENUNCIA DE DERECHOS: No soy kishimoto, ni me pertenece el mundo naruto. Si algun dia es posible que lo logre, prometo menos relleno, mas gore y es posible que alguna escena pixelada de contenido erotico, todo depende de lo que me paguen. Ah, y a Sasuke lo elimino gratis.

* * *

Las paredes de la ojijade se contrajeron, apretando el miembro del uzumaki como nunca, sacándole todo su jugo, mientras el cuerpo de Sakura experimentaba pequeños calambres fruto de la relajación del orgasmo y del esfuerzo muscular. Incluso inconscientemente elevó la cadera para maximizar la fricción. El mejor polvo de su vida la había exigido como tal, pero a Sakura en ese momento le daba exactamente igual. Podría estar en medio de la plaza central de la hoja con toda la aldea mirando, que la daría igual. Seguiría con los ojos cerrados tras haberlos llegado a poner en blanco, con su frente sudada, con sus piernas temblando y sosteniéndola a duras penas… demonios, incluso había manchado con saliva la colcha. Pero su sonrisa de pura satisfacción no se la quitarían jamás. Ni tan siquiera le preguntó a Naruto cuando lo notó salir de ella, en ese momento solo pudo gemir al sentir una réplica del brutal orgasmo que acababa de atacarla. Aunque, cuando sintió una extraña sensación cálida en su interior, abrió como pudo los ojos, venciendo a duras penas a su obnubilada mente.

-Te has… ahh kami…- gimió, cuando sus piernas cedieron ante su propio peso y acabó sobre la cama, inerte, sin fuerzas.- ¿te has corrido dentro de mi?- preguntó, aterrada ante esa posibilidad. Podría todavía impedir el embarazo con chakra, pero no dejaba de ser algo brutalmente personal, íntimo… ni a Sasuke le habría permitido correrse dentro de ella. Ni hacerlo a pelo, ya puestos, pero realmente fue ella la que provocó eso último. No fue capaz de pensar en ese momento, solo lo quería sentir dentro. Pero, el que Naruto hubiese terminado dentro la horrorizaba… y la excitaba a partes iguales. Esa sensación cálida, de sentirse completamente propiedad de alguien… la encendía. Pero la pregunta inicial fue seguida por otra cuando Naruto sacó de un sello de su muñeca un pincel y tinta negra. Joder, que útiles eran los sellos uzumaki, y solo eran los más básicos los que se sabía…- ¿Qué… qué haces baka?- la joven intentó erguirse, pero Naruto simplemente puso una mano en la espalda, obligándola a permanecer tumbada, con su simiente aún escurriéndose por su intimidad incluso. Y, aunque estaba furiosa, ella obedeció dócilmente. En ese momento no era capaz de enfrentarse a nadie, estaba sin fuerzas.

-Shhh, estate quieta…- ordenó, comenzando a pintar en su espalda un sello mientras la mantenía tumbada boca abajo aprovechándose de su agotamiento… y contenía su propia carcajada. En serio, era una lástima que kami Naruto apenas le dejase salir… tenía un montón de viejas deudas que cobrar y muy poco tiempo. Tras terminar una serie de kanji volvió a hablar.- Esto de aquí… es un sello para descontrolar tu chakra. No te anula, con tu nivel de control de chakra es imposible, pero pone las cosas mucho más complicadas…- anunció, abriendo los ojos la haruno con terror.

-Pe… pero, ¿estás loco baka? Necesito el chakra para evitar el embarazo después de que tú…- balbuceó, atropellándose sus palabras en su boca, pero el rubio la calló mordiendo su nalga izquierda con cariño, divertido, y haciéndola dar un pequeño respingo seguido de una sensación agradable por volver a moverse tras el orgasmo.- Ahhh…

-Lo sé… míralo por el lado bueno, viendo lo inútil que es satisfaciéndote en la cama mi amigo, quizás sea de las pocas oportunidades que tengas de ser madre… y si salen gemelos rubios de ojos verdes, prometo quererles mucho… shinachiku y katsumi son buenos nombres, aunque hanami también me gusta…- bromeó, no pudiendo evitar reírse al soltar ese comentario y ver la cara de incredulidad de la pelirrosada. Joder, cómo adoraba hacerla rabiar… Sakura iba a gritarle con las exiguas fuerzas que la quedaban, pero Naruto dibujó algo más que la hizo tragar grueso.- y esto de aquí… es mi firma, para que Sasuke sepa cuando vuelva de trabajar quién es el artista…- sentenció, riéndose de nuevo, mientras a Sakura le temblaba el labio inferior por el pavor.

-Naruto, ¡no tiene gracia! ¡SUÉLTAME BAKA!- ordenó, intentando revolverse para deshacerse de las esposas, pero sin éxito. Sus piernas estaban sobrecargadas, su cuerpo agotado y su chakra descontrolado, al nivel que tenía cuando iba a la academia. Joder, no era capaz ni de moverse fuera del colchón. Naruto la observó divertido, para luego hablar.

-Ya te avisé de que si me volvías a golpear habría castigo… y tengo que ser creativo, lo que hemos hecho no se puede considerar castigo viendo cómo estás todavía…- el rubio pasó sus dedos de forma suave sobre la intimidad de Sakura… arrancándola otro gemido mal disimulado. No podía estar más sensible ahí abajo, todo por culpa de ese asqueroso baka hentai que no sabía cuando su broma se pasaba de pesada.- Si aparece Sasuke, recuérdale que puede detectar mi chakra muy fácilmente…- comentó, haciendo el amago de irse, y entrando Sakura en pánico.

-Naruto, onegai, no me dejes así, ¡NARUTO!- gritó, frenándose el susodicho. El rubio sonrió al suelo, zorrunamente, y se acercó a ella. La fémina creyó que la iba a desatar y se prometió a sí misma dejarlo con vida tras la paliza que le iba a dar por gracioso, pero en su lugar el ojiazul tomó su mentón de forma firme pero con cuidado, se acercó a sus labios y los besó. Era un beso diferente a los anteriores, un beso sentido, tierno. Captó su sabor con detenimiento, atrapó su carnoso labio inferior, y acarició de mientras la mejilla de la ojijade. Y Sakura, para su propia sorpresa, se olvidó por unos instantes de su propia situación. Respondió al beso, cerrando los ojos incluso, saboreando al rubio hasta que éste se separó, quedándose a pocos centímetros de su rostro, sonriéndola no de forma soberbia, si no de forma cálida, cercana… como sonreía siempre. Casi hipnotizándola.

-Una parte de mi te adora hasta el extremo de querer despedirse así, en serio…- comenzó a decirla, sin dejar de acariciar la suave piel de su barbilla.- Y a esa parte la enamoraste superando retos, Sakura chan. Así que… enamórame de nuevo.- la retó, guiñándole un ojo mientras sonreía. Sakura se sonrojó, mezclándose en su cerebro las ganas de matarlo, de gritarle, de sonreírle y de volver a besarlo y follárselo, no pudiendo articular palabra mientras el uzumaki abandonaba el cuarto. Porque este Naruto había captado perfectamente lo que excitaba a la pelirrosada… un canalla que la complicase la vida, no un caballero de brillante armadura que se la arreglase.

Dejó a la pelirrosada en tan terrible situación con una tranquilidad que rallaba la psicopatía, incluso silbando la canción de "walk this way". Básicamente, porque estaba MUY satisfecho: Sakura no solo era vital en su plan de seducción, también era una enorme espina clavada en su orgullo y un gran golpe a su "querido" kami Naruto. Además de que, tenía que admitirlo, había sido de los mejores polvos que había tenido, solo superados por los de su mejor amiga… sabía que la repelente Sakura actual todavía tenía algo de la Sakura que había conocido toda su vida, y ese algo lo había visto en el dormitorio. Era consciente aún así de que esa Sakura estaba más que muerta, desde que aceptó salir con Sasuke a pesar de los intentos de asesinarla lo supo, pero bueno, la nostalgia no ha matado a nadie aún. Encontró perfectamente la salida del complejo uchiha, a pesar de su tamaño y oscuridad… no en vano ya había estado allí hace dos días buscando cierto informe confidencial… y salió del lugar muchísimo antes de que el pelinegro volviese de sus labores jounin.

Recorrió las calles de konoha preparando su plan. Necesitaba un sitio con unas características muy concretas: concurrido, incluso abarrotado, con shinobi patrullando y cercano al barrio hyuuga. Y si había niños, mejor. Y sabía de uno perfecto… Atravesó las barriadas pobres de la hoja, viendo para su satisfacción como el discurso de uno de sus enfierecidos clones, uno sobre cómo les habían arrebatado a los pobres la educación básica para que no pudiesen idear cómo enfrentarse a los clanes shinobi y salir de esos barrios, era interrumpido por un grupo de anbu. El clon dibujó una sonrisa zorruna para disolverse antes de que los shinobi le pudiesen pedir explicaciones, mientras estos eran abucheados por la multitud indignada. Ya empezaban a ponerse nerviosos todos los implicados… perfecto… sencillamente, perfecto. Yami Naruto lo tenía muy claro… quería caos… el caos no es malo si sabes bucear en él… es una escalera.

Llegó a la zona comercial de konoha y anduvo hasta uno de los parques más septentrionales, el más cercano al barrio de los ojos perla. Era un parque elegante, muy luminoso, con numerosa ornamentación donada por el pudiente clan de las dos castas. No había que confundir esta donación con generosidad, el clan hyuuga era rico por no gastar un solo ryu sin asegurarse dos a cambio. No, lo elegante de este parque se debía a que los miembros de la casta principal a veces gustaban de salir del recinto hyuuga, y, cuando lo hacían, no querían asquearse con el mal gusto del pueblo llano. Elitistas dentro de los elitistas… Naruto jamás encajaría en ese clan, ni su versión kami, ni Yami. No les podía dar más asco a ambos esa clase de soberbia. Pero, para su fin actual, el clan hyuuga había creado el lugar perfecto para él: un parque concurrido, lleno de cafeterías donde los clientes tomaban algo al sol del fin de tarde en sus terrazas, mientras sus hijos jugaban despreocupadamente en las cercanías. Si, era perfecto, tanto que tranquilamente se sentó durante algo menos de media hora en una terraza a tomar un refresco de la que llegaba su objetivo. Degustó su bebida, hasta que no pudo evitar reírse.

-Ahora me huele a serpiente…- dijo en voz alta, sonriendo a un punto concreto del gentío que andaba cerca de él. Y, de entre ese gentío, apareció su objetivo en un parpadeo… como le gustaban las apariciones teatrales... Vestido con una camiseta negra con el símbolo uchiha bordado a su espalda, unos pantalones grises holgados, y con ese pelo negro largo y liso, tapándole la mitad de la cara donde portaba el grandioso rinnegan, Sasuke uchiha se acercó hacia él. Naruto sonrió con burla, pero por dentro se hallaba intrigado: portaba la misma cara de haber chupado un limón que ponía siempre (dudaba haberle visto sonreír en su vida más de tres veces), pero no parecía más enfadado de lo normal… extraño, teniendo en cuenta que había sodomizado a su novia ante la foto de su difunta madre, entre otras provocaciones…- Buenas tardes teme, ¿tú también vienes a tomarte un refresco tras un duro día de trabajo?- El uchiha mantuvo una expresión indescifrable, una cualidad que Yami admiraba muchísimo pero que ahora quería romper, por lo que decidió provocarle un poco. En cuanto vio que miraba la silla que tenía al lado para sentarse, el rubio puso sus pies sobre ella con un gesto burlesco.- Lo siento, esa silla está ocupada…- el uchiha contó hasta diez mentalmente, viendo que tendría que quedarse de pie al estar todas las demás sillas del lugar ocupadas, y entonces habló.

-¿Qué le has hecho a Sakura?- preguntó con seriedad. Ahí estaba Sasuke, directo, sin preámbulos ni presentaciones, salvo que con ella pudiese recordarle al mundo que era el príncipe del sharingan y esas mierdas. Otra cualidad que admiraba de él. Pero, en este caso concreto, había sido tan directo que al rubio le faltaban piezas para resolver el puzzle…

-No sé a qué te refieres… ¿Qué te ha contado?- tanteó, sin borrar esa sonrisa burlesca. Joder, por supuesto que sabía lo que había hecho, pero parecía que Sasuke no lo sabía exactamente. Una parte de él sospechaba que quizás Sakura había vuelto a sorprenderle. Tocaba ser cauto.

-La encontré en mi casa, encerrada en el baño. No quiso abrirme, pero la notaba agitada, incluso aguantando el llanto… y la casa olía a ti por todas partes…- acusó veladamente. Y en este preciso instante Naruto no pudo evitar mostrar una pequeña sonrisa burlesca mientras bebía su refresco, una muestra mínima de lo que realmente pasaba en su interior. Kurama lo personificaba perfectamente.

- **JAJAJAJAJAAAA** \- se reía como nunca el kitsune, mientras Naruto se mordía la lengua para que su amigo biju no le contagiase la risa.- **¡NO ME LO PUEDO CREER! La chiquilla consiguió levantarse aún en el estado que la dejaste, liberarse de las esposas sin usar chakra y ocultarse en el baño con las pruebas antes de que llegase don palo metido por el culo, JAJAJAAAAA…** \- el kiuby tuvo que limpiarse una lagrima del rostro de lo que se estaba riendo, no en vano ODIABA todo lo que oliese a uchiha. Y el ver ahí a su último miembro, ignorante de todo… Bufff, casi mejor que el sexo.- **En serio, si te vas a cruzar con la pelo chicle algún día, acaba de obtener mi bendición…** \- concedió el kitsune, mientras Naruto asentía internamente. Lo dicho: esa faceta de ella literalmente enamoraba a una parte de él. Aunque se olía cómo lo había logrado, y era un fastidio… esto retrasaba sus planes…

-¿Qué la has dicho para ponerla así?- le sacó Sasuke de su conversación interna, mirando con severidad al rubio y haciendo acopio de toda su paciencia. Reconocía esa sonrisa del uzumaki, era esa sonrisa burlesca que le regalaba cuando le ganaba en algo. La pregunta era… ¿en qué? Quizás fuese su exacerbado orgullo, quizás la total sumisión que le mostraba su novia en día a día, lo que le impidiese ver la opción más obvia…

-Me has pillado…- reconoció, atrayendo la total atención del uchiha.- …hablamos de que el ramen de ichiraku ya no es lo que era, y ella quedó realmente afectada…- mintió descaradamente, preguntando con fingida inocencia algo que hizo a Sasuke volver a contar mentalmente para no matarlo, solo que esta vez hasta cien.- ¿No te parece que últimamente sabe a mierda?

-Hmpf…- no iba a dignificar esa soberana estupidez con una respuesta. No tenía ni sentido, ese ramen sabía bien, como siempre… era de lo poco que merecía la pena de esa repugnante aldea. El uchiha decidió volver a ir al grano en lugar de dejar que el uzuratoncachi le arrastrase en su clásico viaje a la idiocia.- ¿Te parece bien lo que la estás haciendo? Lleva cinco días sufriendo, pasándolo fatal por tu culpa… creí que te importaban más sus sentimientos.- Naruto arqueó una ceja, ofendido de verdad.

No, a Sasuke no le había dado una embolia y había desarrollado un alma humana que se preocupaba por su novia, no… Naruto sabía perfectamente la razón. Statu quo: Sakura no era la única que disfrutaba viendo a Naruto renunciar a cada ápice de su dignidad por enamorarla, sin éxito… No, había otro implicado que saboreaba como una victoria cada vez que Naruto se dejaba la piel por hacerla sonreír para que al final otro la dedicase un segundo de atención y se la acabase follando… el uchiha. Y, ahora que las tornas habían cambiado, el pelinegro estaba cada vez más frustrado. Su antaño sumisa y atenta novia literalmente le ignoraba ahora, ansiosa por agradar al uzumaki, y sus intentos de devolverla al redil no podían ser más inútiles. Joder, ni tan siquiera había podido follársela desde que el ojiazul comenzó a ignorarla, Sakura literalmente se pasaba todo el día hablando de él y le ponía una excusa tras otra en lo referente al sexo. Era frustrante. Naruto tuvo que morderse la lengua para no desvelarle que hace una hora ella no lo estaba pasando tan mal con él… no, el plan exigía ser cauto, provocar sin aparentarlo…

-Si fueses un novio decente, quizás no estaría tan pendiente de lo que hago o dejo de hacer…- dejó caer, bebiendo su refresco con serenidad. Una forma elegante de dejar salir sus ganas de partirle la cara, y que había funcionado visto el ceño ligeramente fruncido del pelinegro. El plan era claro: provocar, no atacar.

-No intentes culparme a mí de lo que has hecho tú…- devolvió la pelota el uchiha, intentando llevar el combate a dónde suponía que estaba la debilidad del rubio.- Sakura lleva días llorando por tu culpa…- Naruto dibujó una sonrisa irónica, surgiendo la respuesta perfecta casi al instante.

-No son ni una décima parte de las que tú la provocaste al intentar matarla bajo ese puente…- dejó caer con visceralidad. Puede que la Sakura actual le inspirase lástima y odio, pero no dejaba de ser alguien importante en su evolución. Atacarla a ella delante de él era atacar a su orgullo… el único que tenía derecho a joderla la vida era él, se lo había ganado. Que el subnormal de su amigo se intentase atribuir esa capacidad le cabreaba… mucho. El uchiha frunció el ceño, confundido.

-Yo nunca he intentado matarla, lo de ese puente fue algo diferente…- espetó con desprecio el vengador, riendo de forma burlesca Naruto de vuelta al caer en el detalle.

-Ah, es verdad… que hay una versión que solo conocemos el equipo 7 y otra oficial mucho más benevolente contigo…- reconoció, relamiéndose los dientes. Era cierto, Sakura literalmente obligó a Kakashi y a Naruto a omitir los intentos de asesinato, en un torpe intentó de salvar la reputación del vengador… como si pudiese hacer algo después de literalmente matar a un hokage… Nadie en konoha se creyó esa versión, pero no llegaban a alcanzar hasta qué punto estuvo dispuesto a llegar Sasuke… El caso es que el uchiha se removió incómodo, incómodo y furioso. Le estaba provocando, y parecía funcionar… solo necesitaba un nuevo empujón…- Oficialmente solo eres un traidor y un maltratador de mierda, no un asesino…- insultó, sin levantarse de su silla, aparentando incluso una charla amistosa para quien los viese de lejos. La realidad era muy diferente… ese insulto tenía a Sasuke al borde de atacarle. El uchiha era una persona fría frente a todos, incluso frente a su novia… hasta que entraba Naruto. Naruto era como una puta estampida en medio de la sabana, como un río de lava atravesando un glaciar. Sasuke pasaba de ser hielo a ser fuego, incontrolable. Y con eso contaba el rubio al provocarle. Aunque quizás el estar rodeado de mujeres y niños inocentes le estuviese ayudando a conservar el control, todos ellos morirían al minuto de iniciarse hostilidades… estaba claro que había que provocarlo más entonces para que dejase de preocuparse por las bajas colaterales.- Es una suerte para ti… como asesino jamás estarías a la altura de tu hermano y seguirías siendo un segundón…

Ese insulto tan visceral y directo arrancó una mueca de sorpresa incluso en el normalmente inalterable uchiha. Para empezar, por el origen de ella. Naruto tenía muchas características únicas, pero el combinar tan bien crueldad con ingenio no había sido nunca una de ellas. Se esperaría un comentario así de orochimaru, o de ese chico que reclutaron para sustituirle en el equipo Kakashi… pero no del rubio, que siempre jugaba limpio. Y, por otro lado, estaba la esencia del ataque: una frase, dos golpes en los tres puntos débiles del pelinegro. El crimen de su hermano, la muerte de su clan… y su principal causa de competición con Naruto. Una bofetada a mano abierta al orgullo del uchiha que, en noventa y nueve de cada cien ocasiones, habría sido respondida con un amateratsu inmediato. Pero ahí no podía, no… le había costado mucho ganarse su posición en la aldea, y todo ello caería como un castillo de naipes si atacaba ahora al jinchuriki de la hoja y provocaba la muerte de cientos de civiles. Porque, por supuesto, konoha le culparía a él. Haciendo acopio de cada ápice de su autocontrol, apretando sus dientes hasta casi quebrarlos, pudo redirigir esa ira.

-¿Por qué no damos un paseo y me lo repites en un campo de entrenamiento?- declaró con una fingida pose serena, aunque por dentro estaba a punto de estallar de furia.

Y los que casualmente se estaban fijando en la conversación cayeron en la cuenta de ello, podía notarse su instinto asesino a kilómetros. Incluido Naruto lo sentía en sus carnes mientras bebía su refresco con aparente calma, pero sin despegar sus zafiros del uchiha, esperando cualquier indicio de ataque para iniciar su plan. Pero ese indicio no llegaba, Sasuke en serio se estaba controlando, y sorprendiendo al rubio de paso. El Sasuke post guerra que recordaba le habría atravesado el pecho con su katana nada más oír el insulto "maltratador de mierda", este en cambio era más maduro, más listo. Una lástima, estaba claro que no iba a sacar lo que buscaba hoy, el pelinegro no iba a atacar como él quería que lo hiciese. No tenía motivación suficiente, solo un par de insultos no bastaban, por graves que fuesen… necesitaba algo que de verdad hiriese su orgullo hasta el punto de enloquecerlo… Así que era hora de pasar al plan B y no salir de vacío de ese primer duelo. Aunque la idea que tuvo para lograrlo iba a requerir cada ápice de su capacidad interpretativa… y una gran confianza en su sexualidad de paso…

-¿Un paseo?- preguntó, con un tono… sugerente. El cambio de registro fue tan brusco que Sasuke ni se movió de su posición mientras Naruto se levantaba lentamente de su asiento, preguntándose qué cojones iba a hacer el dobe. ¿Iba a aceptar el reto? No lo parecía por su tranquilidad… ¿iba a disculparse? Tampoco daba esa impresión. Y, el que clavase sus ojos tan fijamente en los suyos mientras se acercaba le empezó a poner incómodo. Se quedó congelado cuando Naruto completó su movimiento.- ¿Tú y yo de la mano, y a la luz de la luna?- preguntó, con su rostro a centímetros del uchiha, sonriendo con soberbia y burla. Y, para mayor incomodidad del pelinegro… metiendo ambos pulgares en los bolsillos de su pantalón, acercándolo más a él.

El uchiha reaccionó como preveía Naruto. Muy comprensible, y de agradecer ya puestos, si hubiese seguido su juego el que hubiese estado en problemas hubiese sido él. Tenía clarísimo que, si algún día le diese por chupar una polla, no sería la de Sasuke. Por suerte, su amigo era solamente un gilipollas, no un hombre confuso con su sexualidad. Sasuke era egosexual, no homosexual ni heterosexual. Y un gran amante del espacio personal, por añadido. En la academia, muchas de sus fangirls habían intentado este movimiento para robarle un beso… y con todas ellas había reaccionado igual que con Naruto. Por instinto, el pelinegro empujó con violencia al uzumaki, haciéndolo rodar sobre una mesa cercana hasta caer al suelo, tirando bebidas, comida, sillas, incluso a algunos de los clientes cercanos. Y atrayendo toda la atención del lugar. Y todos los que miraban ahora, veían lo mismo: que un shinobi poco querido y de lealtad dudosa acababa de empujar al héroe de la hoja. Nadie iba a interponerse en su camino, nadie estaba tan loco… pero todos iban a hablar de ello. Lo dicho, mucho menos de lo que quería Naruto, pero era útil lo que había logrado.

-Vaya, veo que hoy estás de mal humor, Sasuke…- comentó en voz alta, mientras se levantaba con una sonrisa irónica. Cuando estuvo completamente en pie, el uchiha adoptó una pose de combate unos instantes, por reflejo realmente, pero la pose tranquila del uzumaki, y el que todo el mundo estuviese mirando le hizo abandonar la idea. Incluso algunos jounin hyuuga del cercano complejo de clan habían aparecido en el lugar, adoptando una pose de combate, y percibía anbu de Kakashi preparados para intervenir al más mínimo movimiento y convertir eso en una guerra todos contra todos. No era el momento. Lo dicho, hacía todavía falta algo más hiriente para hacer explotar al uchiha.- Exacto, no vas a intentar nada aquí uchiha… así que guárdate la polla antes de que se te congele… y si quieres saber más, pregúntale a tu novia, no a mi.- sentenció, y acto seguido, el pelinegro desapareció.

El uchiha no estaba dispuesto a seguir esa conversación ni un segundo más, estaba furioso, necesitaba destrozar algo, y probablemente sufrirían en sus carnes esa ira los muñecos de algún campo de entrenamiento. Sin contar que esa última frase le había dejado con la mosca tras la oreja… Era imposible, Sakura tenía una necesidad patológica de él, su autoestima dependía de un gesto del uchiha, el uzumaki no tenía ese poder sobre ella… pero algo en su interior se removía, incómodo. ¿Y si el rubio había hecho algo… inesperado? En cuanto al ojiazul… ya había obtenido todo lo que necesitaba. Todos los allí presentes habían visto al ojinegro empujar al rubio, encararse con él sin motivo aparente y oído esa referencia a la novia del uchiha… era menos que el premio gordo, pero le bastaba. Sobre todo porque, como deseaba, el clan hyuuga se había enterado de todo. Se fue de allí con una sonrisa… un paso más hacia su objetivo…

A la noche, en la residencia principal del complejo yamanaka, una joven y bella rubia se preparaba para salir. Se encontraba frente al espejo de su tocador, ocupada maquillándose, vestida con un mono azul turquesa de dos piezas, con su pelo alisado y bien lavado. En ese momento sentía dos emociones contrapuestas. Por un lado, preocupación. Kami santo, Naruto tenía razón con lo del panóptico. Por supuesto que no le había creído a ciegas, no era estúpida, así que, con la excusa de recuperar algunas horas de trabajo pérdidas en el hospital, se dedicó a revisar la mente de cada paciente en cada chequeo médico, fuese civil o shinobi. Y en todos y cada uno de esos parajes mentales estaba ese ojo. Kami santo, incluso parecía fijarse cada vez más en ella, enfadándose. Para su disgusto, Naruto no la había engañado, la situación era terriblemente grave. Incluso pudo verlo en el paraje mental de su padre con la excusa de entrenar contra una mente preparada para rechazarla...

Pero a esa preocupación se unía algo muy diferente… expectación. Se sentía algo miserable por sentirse así en una situación tan grave, pero no podía evitarlo. Naruto la había escogido a ella para luchar contra ese gran enemigo, había apostado todo por ella. No por Sasuke, o por Sakura… por ella. La gente siempre se quedaba en su físico, nunca la habían tomado en serio por considerarla más una modelo que una kunoichi. Era cierto que la gustaba la moda, y que era una mujer coqueta, pero no por ello dejaba de ser la heredera de un gran clan, una kunoichi capaz. La asqueaba que solo viesen en ella una cara bonita, incluso en exámenes mentales había descubierto que compañeros shinobi tenían fantasías nada santas con ella. Fantasías que serían halagadoras si no girasen todas alrededor de convertirla en una puta y en un juguete sexual. Hasta tenía el convencimiento de que la habían asignado misiones de seducción benévolas y voluntarias por ser hija de quién era… que, si tuviese un origen humilde como tenten o Sakura, sería usada como anko, solo para esas misiones…

Y era injusto. Ella era una mujer capaz, inteligente. Y, tras muchos años, el primero que la veía así era Naruto. Ni su padre, que la trataba como una princesa y la sobreprotegía; ni su difunto maestro, que siempre prefirió a Shikamaru; ni sus supuestos mejores amigos y amiga, que la veían como una niñata o como una rival. Solo Naruto. No quería decir que Naruto no la viese como una mujer… Kami santo, la hacía el amor cada vez como si fuese su último día en la tierra, y eso la hacía delirar… Pero también la veía como una mujer lista, capaz de algo más que de anunciar lencería. Por eso… se estaba enamorando de él. Porque la veía por completo. Suspiró, fijándose en la hora. Ocho y media. Ya había anochecido, pero todavía tenía media hora más para prepararse… habría acabado ya, pero estuvo literalmente una hora debatiendo sobre si ponerse el "regalo sorpresa" del rubio o no. Le había dejado un regalo en su cama sin que nadie le viese entrar en el complejo, una elegante bolsa de papel negra con letras escarlatas y una nota dentro. "Ponte esto, es VITAL para salvar el mundo". Y, cuando lo vio, no supo qué pensar… salvo que estaba claro que eso no contribuía al plan, ni de coña…

-Ino, cariño…- la interrumpió su madre, que se encontraba francamente asombrada por el esmero puesto por la rubia en su maquillaje. Su hija era coqueta, presumida, pero ese día estaba siendo detallista hasta el extremo. Fuese quien fuese con quien quedase, la importaba muchísimo que la viese hermosa. Estaba enternecida… hasta que llegó la visita y se imaginó quién era ese hombre para el que se preparaba su hija. Ahí empezó a preocuparse.- Na… Naruto uzumaki está en la puerta, esperándote.- Declaró con un tono recriminatorio.

En esos momentos, Naruto uzumaki era un chico demasiado complicado como para desearlo en la familia. Era una cuestión de estado su enlace, y si su hija se interponía, se olía que habría problemas. La yamanaka más joven abrió los ojos, preocupada. ¿Qué hacía Naruto allí? Habían quedado para dentro de media hora, y joder, lo habían hecho en la casa del rubio, no en la suya. ¡En la suya jamás! Solo de imaginarse a Naruto cruzándose con… su padre… ay Kami, ¡debía de sacarlo de allí rápido! Bajó las escaleras rumbo al hall de entrada, rezando para que estuviese el rubio solo. Pero no iba a tener esa suerte. Lo encontró ya dentro de la casa, guapísimo con una camisa azul oscura elegante y unos pantalones beige algo ceñidos… y hablando con su padre, que la dedicó una mirada de furia contenida cuando la vio aparecer. En esos momentos, con la oferta del hokage aún en el aire, no era recomendable que se viese a la heredera del clan yamanaka con el uzumaki… el resto podrían pensar que estaban confabulando para ganar ventaja. Sin contar lo del discurso de esta tarde en los barrios bajos…

-Naruto, ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó, intentando mantener una apariencia de normalidad. Sus padres no tendrían por qué sospechar nada, solo eran dos amigos y compañeros de equipo quedando para tomar algo…

-Llegabas tarde, y supuse que te habrías entretenido, y como el restaurante queda de camino hacia aquí…- se excusó, arqueando una ceja Ino al ver esa pose inocente… conocía esa pose, y que era completamente FALSA.

-Habíamos quedado a las nueve… y son las ocho y media…- repuso, mostrándole su reloj de muñeca.

-¿ah si?- preguntó, para luego pausarse unos segundos y pensar.- Vaya, soy un desastre… no cambié la hora del reloj de cocina y lo tengo una hora adelantado, y como no tengo reloj de muñeca…- se excusó, mirándolo fijamente Ino. Buena excusa, pero la rubia ya empezaba a ver a través de él. Y Naruto lo sabía, puesto que siguió hablando y se justificó solo para ella.- Supongo que en un par de días podré arreglarlo y no me volverá a pasar… bueno, te puedo esperar fuera si quieres, no hay problema…- ofreció, pero Inoichi, que había observado la conversación con un gesto severo todo el tiempo, fue mucho más rápido para intervenir.

-No hace falta que espere, uzumaki sama. Mi mujer y yo íbamos a cenar ahora, pero puede acompañaros junto a mi hija, ordenaré al servicio poner más platos…- ofreció el patriarca yamanaka.

No era una invitación amable, desde luego… era control de daños. Ya se habrían dado cuenta algunos de esa visita del rubio, y seguramente comenzado a elucubrar… ¿y si Inoichi estaba jugando a dos bandas? El rubio siempre había sido leal, pero hasta para él eso resultaba sospechoso… como para que viesen a su hija cenar en un restaurante así de arreglada con Naruto. En otras circunstancias habría sido una gran noticia para el clan yamanaka esta cercanía, pero, hasta que el hokage contestase la oferta de Naruto, enredarse con él era ganarse un hokage hostil, y la enemistad de los clanes más ambiciosos, eso sin contar a hiashi hyuuga… El clan yamanaka siempre se había mostrado fiel a su hokage, y había cumplido a rajatabla la orden de no intentar influenciar en el rubio… lo que estaba ocurriendo ahora echaba por tierra esa actuación. Sin contar que, si le concedían lo que quería a Naruto y su inocente hija le entregaba su virtud, perfectamente podría llevársela a otra aldea si accedía a alguna de las ofertas extranjeras que seguro llegarían… Así que mejor que cenasen en el complejo, con Inoichi atento y lejos de miradas indiscretas…

Ino solo pudo tragar hondo cuando iba a hablar para evitar esa cena en familia y su padre la dirigió una mirada que helaba la sangre. A inoichi se le mezclaban las confabulaciones políticas con que tocasen a su princesa… no estaba para negociar. Así que ella tuvo que ceder. Naruto accedió educadamente a la invitación, mostrándose en todo momento cómodo. Ino tenía que admitir que era meritorio que se mantuviese así, hablando con educación, sonriendo incluso, cuando toda la espera para los platos, e incluso durante toda la cena, inoichi le estuvo mirando como si fuese a matarle en cualquier momento. Ino no podía estar más incómoda, y agradecía que en todo momento el rubio estuviese manteniendo la coartada de que solo era una cena de compañeros de equipo. La dedicaba sonrisas y comentarios amables, como al resto de la mesa, pero nada más allá. Gracias a kami…

-Yamanaka sama, tengo que felicitarla por la comida, está magnífica.- elogió el rubio a la madre de Ino, que sonrió agradecida. No solo por el gesto, ese comentario también bajaba un poco la tensión que estaba imprimiendo su marido en esa cena. Incluso su hija sonrió agradecida.

-Llámame Anzu, Naruto, que eres compañero de clase de nuestra hija desde siempre.- comentó con alegría la mujer.- Todavía recuerdo cuando eras un muchacho revoltoso, ¡como has cambiado!- devolvió el elogio, sonriendo Naruto de vuelta.

-Los modales hacen al hombre, Anzu san…- repuso el jinchuriki, asintiendo las féminas.- En esa época tenía demasiada energía, y mucho tiempo libre, menos mal que ahora ando más ocupado…- añadió, y en ese momento inoichi decidió meter baza.

-Ya lo hemos visto, nos han llegado noticias de su discurso público en los barrios bajos…- recriminó, apretando con nerviosismo su mujer los labios, mientras Ino le miraba preocupada.

-Tou chan, onegai, no hablemos de…

-Solo estamos hablando tesoro…- repuso el patriarca y, a pesar de apelativo cariñoso, estaba claro que no iba a dar un paso atrás. Naruto se limpió con la servilleta para tapar la ligera sonrisa que le había salido… al fin saltaba la liebre, creía que al final solo iba a ser una cena con sus suegros…- uzumaki sama, ¿no le parece ciertamente polémico lo que ha dicho en esos lugares?- preguntó, disimulando un término más adecuado para calificar el discurso del ojiazul.

Peligroso. El discurso de Naruto atacaba directamente a la estabilidad de la hoja, que no pudieron actuar a tiempo para evitarlo porque los líderes de los clanes estaban en ese momento reunidos precisamente tratando la contraoferta del uzumaki. La notificación del escuadrón tobirama, de cuya capitana dependía toda la planta anbu para actuar cuando el hokage estaba reunido, había llegado tarde a oídos del dirigente, y los escuadrones que fueron a poner orden se encontraron ya el gallinero completamente revuelto. Solo pudieron disolver a los clones que apuntaban las deudas de los ciudadanos para saldarlas y a los que todavía daban algún discurso, y a costa de disturbios y crear un enorme descontento. Los clanes se enteraron de todo apenas un par de horas después: el clan yamanaka, como todos los demás, recibió de golpe numerosas peticiones de cancelación de deuda, muchas de clientes fieles durante décadas. Y eso era un desastre, hablando en términos de influencia. Cuando se dieron cuenta de quién era el culpable, la popularidad del rubio se vio mermada… y luego incrementada todavía más por la consecuencia lógica de todo esto, lo que arrancó aún más enfado entre los líderes más tradicionales. Si sus clientes les abandonaban… es que tenían un nuevo dueño…

-¿polémico? Yo solo me ofrecí a pagar las deudas de los más necesitados, yamanaka sama, un gesto hacia esta aldea que me ha dado tanto…- repuso inocentemente el rubio. Inoichi arqueó una ceja… los rumores decían que el rubio había sido mucho más agresivo con respecto a los clanes en su discurso, pero solo eran eso, rumores. Y los informes anbu eran bastante parcos con respecto al contenido exacto del discurso, ergo no podía demostrar lo contrario a lo que había dicho Naruto. Aunque seguía siendo algo grave aún así.- No tener dinero para comer es algo terrible, yamanaka sama, yo lo sé bien… y es terrible sea quien sea el que lo sufra, si algún clan tuviese deudas también habría accedido a pagárselas…- añadió con un tono amable, riéndose Inoichi con ironía. ¿Deudas, los clanes ninja? Nunca en la historia habían tenido deudas monetarias, es más, era un insulto entre ellos hablar de dinero. No, los pobres pagaban en ryu; y los ricos clanes, en influencia. Las deudas y favores entre clanes se pagaban con matrimonios concertados o cediendo el voto en alguna reunión del consejo, mientras todos vivían de las rentas que les generaban sus clientes… era el statu quo de konoha, el sistema que la mantenía como la mayor fuerza del continente, y el rubio no parecía entenderlo. Sin contar que no había caído en un detalle…

-Uzumaki sama, ¿cree usted que los bienes de los clanes uzumaki y namikaze son tan cuantiosos como para pagar esas deudas? Si bien es cierto que su clan materno está a la altura de las riquezas del clan Senju o del uchiha, ni por asomo se acerca a lo que necesitaría para liberar de deudas a toda la aldea…- le dejó caer, buscando hacer cambiar de idea al rubio. Era un puñetero niño, esa expresión de confusión que puso se lo dejó bien claro. Su hija insistía en que era alguien capaz, pero se empezaba a temer que lo dijese por otras razones más relacionadas con un enamoramiento infantil… Kami santo, Naruto mejor que Sasuke, si, pero no mucho… Lo que empezaba a tener claro era que Naruto tenía más corazón que cerebro, y eso era terrible en esta situación: cuando no pudiese pagar, ¿Quién podría desdoblar las campañas? El populacho estallaría en revueltas, indignado… iba a explicárselo, cuando el rubio habló.

-Tiene razón dattebayo…- expresó con esa mueca de idiocia, para luego arquear las cejas, como si hubiese conseguido pensar por una vez.- …bueno, en ese caso hablaré con el daimyo.- Y Naruto tuvo que hacer un serio esfuerzo para contener la risa y no borrar su trabajada expresión del estúpido Naruto canónico al ver cómo los ojos del patriarca yamanaka se agrandaban con terror.- Creo que para él, el dinero no es un problema… e insiste mucho en que le pida lo que quiera… yo creo que me ayudaría si se lo pido, aunque a veces es un poco despistado… lleva presentándome a su hija de mi edad tres veces ya dattebayo…- sentenció, habiendo al fin mandado el mensaje.

Por supuesto que sabía que no tenía dinero suficiente… bueno, como si realmente quisiese pagar todo eso, que tampoco. Si el dinero no le parecía importante, no se lo parecía en ningún aspecto, incluido en este plan. No, el rubio no planeaba pagar todas esas deudas… solo que el resto de clanes ninja si lo pensasen. Pero, ¿Cómo colar esta idea tan descabellada? ¿Cómo convencer a alguien de que puedes pagar millones sin tenerlos? Por suerte, su padrino le dio la clave hace mucho tiempo… "siempre hay un pez más grande". En su momento lo dijo cuando se pasó cuatro horas intentando ligar con una chica para luego dejarla tirada cuando al fin parecía receptiva a "dormir con él" para ir detrás de una rubia de pechos enormes con un aire a su baa chan… adoraba a ese hombre, pero tenía un grave problema… Bueno, el caso es que era aplicable también aquí. Los clanes ninja eran ricos, si, pero la riqueza es subjetiva: con respecto al populacho, su riqueza era inabarcable… con respecto al daimyo, eran populacho al nivel del pordiosero de la esquina. Una mención a su majestad y a esas propuestas de matrimonio veladas que había recibido kami Naruto (de las que ni se había enterado… a veces comprendía a Sasuke y su frustración: una vida entera acumulando poder para que el rubio lo superase sin darse cuenta…) y TACHAN, los clanes temblaban. Inoichi tardó unos segundos en rehacerse incluso.

-Suponiendo que lograses convencerle…- tanteó el yamanaka, totalmente tenso.- ¿Qué harías después de pagar todas esas deudas? Serías de facto el hombre más poderoso del país, todos pasarían a deberte dinero a ti… cualquiera pensaría algo raro…- recriminó. Quería analizar si el uzumaki era una amenaza, si había alguna mala intención tras ese acto… y la respuesta le heló la sangre.

-He vivido toda mi vida con lo justo y he sido feliz a pesar de ello, así que supongo que quemaría cada documento y les daría a todos una segunda oportunidad dattebayo…- confesó con esa mueca inocente, una mueca que engañaba a todos salvo a quien ya estuviese acostumbrado, como Ino, que llevaba toda la conversación callada. Naruto le había explicado que iba a hacer algo con la población, y al parecer era esto… parecía bueno a simple vista, no entendía el enfado de su padre… su clan cobraría sus deudas y la gente tendría para comer, era un buen trato, ¿no? Lástima que su inexperiencia en la política de clanes la impidiese comprender lo que ocurría… la vida de la clase alta de konoha solo la había disfrutado, no analizado, como si había hecho Yami Naruto… Yami conocía sus entresijos, sus puntos fuertes… y sus puntos débiles. Al fin y al cabo, era su nemesis, esa forma de vida y no kami Naruto…

-Naruto… ¿me permites un consejo de alguien con más vida política que tú?- enunció Inoichi, atrayendo la atención del rubio.- Estas jugando con algo que no entiendes, déjalo estar. Todos a los que vas a ayudar volverán a endeudarse en un año máximo, y tu esfuerzo habrá sido en vano… si quieres mejorar sus condiciones de vida, puedo concertarte una reunión con el resto de clanes y juntos alcanzar acuerdos. Pero el statu quo de konoha es así por algo, es el equilibrio: ellos, que no se pueden defender, trabajan, y nosotros les defendemos. Luchamos por ellos, vamos a la guerra por ellos. Morimos por ellos si es necesario… es el sistema que creó el gran hashirama Senju, y defendido por cada hokage… entre ellos tu padre…- expuso, intentando alcanzar la vena sensible del rubio.

Naruto era un buen chico, alguien muy inocente y muy bien intencionado por lo que aparentaba en esa cena, pero lo que sugería era TREMENDAMENTE peligroso. Liberar de control a las masas no era una meta alcanzable, siempre habría caudillos… y por eso era importante que su caudillo fuese alguien fuerte, como los clanes ninja de konoha. Si Naruto hiciese eso, él sería el caudillo de facto. Les tendría a todos siguiéndole no por dinero, si no por influencia y gratitud… y esas emociones son volátiles y volcánicas. Viendo lo pánfilo que era el chiquillo, o bien se acabarían cansando de él y buscando nuevos líderes, o bien sería manipulado por nuevos jugadores, quizás algún clan ninja hábil en esas tretas… como hiashi, que misteriosamente se había mostrado en todo momento como partidario de las ideas de Naruto en el consejo. Quizás el anciano hyuuga lo estaba viendo venir... Eso sin contar la posibilidad de que el rubio se diese cuenta de su propio poder al fin y cayese en la cuenta de que no necesitaba a nadie para gobernar, en cuyo caso tendrían un tirano con el poder de un dios. Por eso era VITAL controlar esto ahora que empezaba… si accedía a colaborar con los clanes, podrían manipularle para que mantuviese la población clientelar…

-No tendría ningún problema en reunirme con los clanes de nuevo una vez se trate lo de mi contraoferta, yamanaka sama…- concedió el rubio, dando un regalo envenenado al yamanaka. Si, se mostraba receptivo a la propuesta… pero no antes de que se le concediese lo solicitado al consejo. Ceder un poco, o arriesgarse a perderlo todo… era algo complicado, iba a hablarlo con el hokage mañana a primera hora… como quería Naruto. Puesto que toda esta conversación no era más que una negociación más con el consejo de clanes de konoha, digamos que "un adelanto de la reunión de dentro de dos días". Negociaciones agresivas, en el lenguaje del uzumaki. Aunque también quería cobrarse con Inoichi otra deuda… desde el principio de la conversación le había tomado por imbécil, era hora de imponerle algo de respeto.- Pero, sobre esa referencia al statu quo, querría añadir algo… yo no sé mucho de esas cosas, no dejo de ser un huérfano de los barrios bajos… ni procedo de una estirpe legendaria realmente… mis abuelos paternos eran granjeros, según tengo entendido, y mis tatarabuelos maternos eran cazadores nómadas según la historia de mi clan… pero sé que el sistema actual en absoluto se parece a lo que quería hashirama Senju. Hashirama quería una aldea de iguales, donde todos pudiesen cooperar y alcanzar sus sueños… ya fuesen civiles o shinobi. Y actualmente, no tenemos eso…

-Chiquillo, eso no lo sabes…- le interrumpió Inoichi, claramente disgustado por ese último comentario. El sistema shinobi fue el legado de hashirama Senju, y era perfecto, ese niño hablaba desde la ignorancia.- No queda nadie con vida de la época de fundación de la aldea, por lo que es tarea de los clanes velar por ese proyecto, y créeme que lo respetamos y…

-Yamanaka sama, créame, sí que lo sé…- le interrumpió con toda la seguridad del mundo Naruto, para luego dar el golpe de gracia.- Al fin y al cabo, estoy en contacto permanente con alguien que SI que estuvo presente en esa época y en cada momento de la vida del primero…- declaró, poniéndose por un segundo sus ojos rojos con la pupila negra para mandar un mensaje claro. Tenía testimonio directo del kiuby. Fue como una bofetada al orgullo de Inoichi, que mantuvo la mirada a Naruto en un desafío, los dos en silencio. La tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo, las féminas yamanaka estaban francamente incómodas… así que Ino intentó romper el hielo. "Sin querer", tiró su copa y derramó ligeramente su copa de vino sobre su mono azul… y sobre el pantalón de Naruto, cortando el duelo de miradas de golpe.

-Ay hija, qué desastre…- intervino su madre, agradecida internamente por la inteligencia de su hija. Se levantó a atender a la fémina, mientras el invitado también se levantaba para evitar mancharse más.- Esto dejará mancha, debéis de lavarlo de inmediato.

-Tienes razón kaa san, Naruto, sígueme y te indico dónde está el baño…- iba a ordenar Ino para intentar sacar al uzumaki de ahí, pero Inoichi estuvo más rápido.

-Ya le indicaré yo dónde está el baño hija…- ordenó. Bajo ningún concepto iba a dejar a esos dos juntos sin vigilancia…- Tú mejor sube a tu cuarto a cambiarte…- la fémina apretó los labios, intentando inventar una nueva excusa para evitar el conflicto, pero Naruto la dirigió una mirada serena, tranquilizándola.

-Tranquila Ino, creo que con un poco de agua se quitará, estaré bien…- la prometió, para luego guiñarle un ojo imperceptiblemente.- Tu te has llevado la peor parte… mejor ve a tu cuarto y cámbiate antes de que se ponga peor…- sugirió.

No le faltaba razón: la mancha del rubio era mínima, solo parte del muslo, Ino, en cambio tenía pintada toda la pierna izquierda del mono. Aunque, más que lo racional de sus argumentos, la convenció el gesto del jinchuriki. Naruto quería que fuese a su cuarto, y parecía que ya había obtenido todo lo que deseaba del patriarca yamanaka. Así que Ino accedió a la sugerencia de Naruto y a la orden de su padre, y se dirigió a su cuarto. Subió las escaleras, y entró en su habitación. Se trataba de una gran estancia, con una cama amplia, un tocador con espejo y varios cajones para el maquillaje, baño propio y una gigantesca habitación vestidor donde la ojiazul acumulaba cada conjunto del que disponía, que no eran pocos precisamente. Una habitación llena de las atenciones que la brindaba su familia. Suspiró y entró en su baño para limpiar el mono con un paño húmedo… vaya desastre de cena… Miró al espejo un momento, viendo su habitación como siempre, bajó la vista para buscar un pañuelo, y cuando la elevó se llevó una sorpresa.

-Ya estabas tardando en subir…- comentó un divertido Naruto, apoyado en el marco de la puerta. Ino pegó un brinco del susto, aunque pudo contenerse lo suficiente para no gritar.

-Na… ¿Naruto? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo has…?- balbuceó, aterrada. Como su padre le viese allí, a solas con ella… la había costado muchísimo que no se enterase de que no era su princesita perfecta y casta, como descubriese allí a su amante se iba a liar parda. Pero Naruto ofrecía mil incógnitas. ¿Cómo se había escabullido de la vigilancia de Inoichi? No tenía sentido, incluso estaba vestido de forma diferente… con su clásico chandal negro y naranja, su bandana en la frente… ¿Y cómo había aparecido allí? Un sunshin estaba descartado, haría tanto revuelo con las hojas y el viento que se habría dado cuenta todo el complejo… y había sido rápido… un segundo antes no estaba allí… Bueno, ya habría tiempo para preguntas, ahora había algo más importante que tratar…- Tienes que salir de aquí, como mi padre…

-Tranquila…- la cortó, acercándose a ella y besando sus labios. Era un beso marcado, profundo… atrapó su labio inferior y la fémina cerró los ojos, atrapada por el hechizo. Cada vez que la besaba reafirmaba que Naruto besaba de maravilla… como si fuese su último beso…- Mi clon tendrá distraída a tu familia toda la noche…- la susurró al separarse, despertando Ino del hechizo y entrecerrando los ojos con severidad.

-¿Tenías planeado esto desde el principio, no?- acusó por lo bajo, buscando confirmar las sospechas que tenía desde el principio de la cena, sospechas que el carácter irascible de su padre la había impedido confirmar completamente… Naruto no había sacado nunca el tema de conflicto, se había mostrado siempre educado y agradable… aunque ese era su juego, ya lo llevaba haciendo mucho tiempo lo de lograr que otros hiciesen lo que él quería sin que se diesen cuenta…- Podrías haberme avisado de lo que ibas a hacer en los barrios bajos… mi padre te quiere asesinar…- le recriminó, medió enfadada, medió divertida… lo cierto es que su rubio capeó muy bien el temporal provocado por su otro rubio, y dijo muchas cosas con las que incluso ella estaba de acuerdo… quizás por eso se quedó envuelta en los brazos del jinchuriki, disfrutando de su calidez, en lugar de matarlo.

-Si te hubiese avisado, casualmente me habría encontrado la plaza llena de anbu…- contestó, apretando sus labios Ino con frustración. Era cierto, y la razón por la cual solo se la daba la información imprescindible: ella no se había liberado todavía del panóptico. Toda información que recibiese sería usada por su enemigo para contraatacar, era de vital importancia que permaneciese ignorante de la mayoría de los datos hasta el ataque, dentro de dos días.- Y antes de que me grites por meter a tu familia en esto… necesito mandar datos al consejo hokage sin que sepan que lo estoy haciendo realmente, darles información útil para nuestros fines… así que tenía dos opciones…- la sonrisa traviesa del uzumaki hizo arquear una ceja a Ino. Se iba a enfadar...- …o hablar con tu padre de mis planes de liberación del pueblo para que se los transmita al hokage y así tener un arma más en mi negociación… o ir al complejo hyuuga, y tener esta cena con hiashi… y hinata. Básicamente, ese era el plan original antes de que hiciésemos un trato tú y yo… Y ya sabes lo que te he prometido sobre mi fidelidad… y también lo que ella querría de mí…- sugirió, frunciendo el ceño con furia la yamanaka. Por supuesto que sabía lo que querría doña mosquita muerta… tocar lo que era suyo. La rubia, carcomida por los celos al recordar a Naruto follando con la ojiperla sobre la camilla del hospital, tomó del mentón al uzumaki con rudeza.

-Y más te vale que siga siendo así… y que tengas una muy buena razón para tu… excepción…- amenazó, mostrando unos instantes ese fuego que tanto le gustaba a Naruto. Ino era una rubia con cara de ángel y carácter de mil demonios si se enfadaba… como le gustaban al ojiazul.- pero… hay algo que no entiendo… ¿Por qué complicarte tanto la vida para presionar al consejo hokage para que acepten tu contraoferta? Con esta jugada te has ganado la enemistad de muchos, como mi padre…

-Cierto… podría haber enviado un mensaje de muchas otras maneras… podría haberme reunido con algún embajador extranjero… o haber anunciado un viaje por las cortes de los daimyos para después de la reunión…- Ino asintió, joder, eso hubiese sido mucho más sencillo y habría tenido un efecto parecido.- Pero… ¿no te parece que hacía más falta aquí?- preguntó, atrayendo la atención de la yamanaka.- Ya que estamos salvando el mundo, qué menos que intentar evitar que sigáis matando de hambre a los ciudadanos de la aldea cuando acabemos…

-¡Nosotros no estamos matando de hambre a nadie!- repuso una ofendida Ino. Iba a seguir hablando, cuando Naruto la volvió a cortar con un beso, para luego separarse con la sonrisa.

-¿No te parece un poco presuntuoso decir eso en esta habitación?- preguntó con ironía, tragando hondo Ino. ¿A qué se refería con…?- Digo… poco vas a saber de hambre con un vestidor del tamaño de una casa entera de los barrios pobres…- comentó mientras se separaba de ella y abría sus brazos en la habitación de Ino, apretando los labios la fémina con vergüenza. Era cierto… literalmente, su vestidor era más grande que la casa del rubio si le quitabas los armarios…- Con lo que vale ese mono que llevas podría haber comido de niño un mes seguramente.- aseveró, fijando sus zafiros en los de la fémina. Ino apretó los dientes y se enfrentó a su propia vergüenza… era cierto lo que decía Naruto, y la hacía sentir MUY culpable, pero…

-Yo… yo no tengo la culpa de que mi familia sea rica…

-Pero lo disfrutas... y mucho.- interrumpió un juguetón rubio.- Es lógico eh… eres Ino yamanaka, heredera del gran clan del control mental, la protegida hija de Inoichi yamanaka… en cierto modo eres una princesa en konoha… Ino hime (princesa Ino)- se burló, arqueando una ceja la kunoichi… no la gustaba ese mote, ni el tono con el que lo estaba diciendo… ¿Estaba haciendo esto por el placer de importunarla o quería llegar a alguna parte? Porque, si quería guerra, ella se la podía dar.

-Tú no estás para hablar… príncipe del remolino…- repuso, desafiando al rubio con la mirada. Naruto sonrió, satisfecho… le excitaba muchísimo que su rubia presentase batalla. Se acercó hacia ella, sin que la joven diese un solo paso atrás… aunque el que entreabriese los labios cuando le tuvo a un palmo le dio una pista a Naruto sobre un nuevo punto en común con la kunoichi.

-Cierto, soy príncipe… de una isla con un volcán activo, rodeada de remolinos que hacen casi imposible llegar a ella por mar, con una niebla tan fría y densa que arrebata hasta el calor de la vida y las almas atormentadas de mis antepasados reclamando venganza en cada ruina…- se quejó, para luego regañarse mentalmente… se había dejado llevar por su visceralidad. Ino no lo sabía al decir eso, lo cierto es que el destino de Uzu era una especie de tema tabú en konoha, la mayoría creían que se trataba de un reino lejano y antiguo… Y, viendo cómo la joven apartó la mirada, avergonzada, el uzumaki decido enmendar el fallo. Le importaba que ella estuviese bien… era suya, y como era suya le interesaba que estuviese feliz, era… importante para él. Aunque nunca lo reconocería… Tomó sus labios y los besó con ternura, buscando tranquilizarla, y, cuando la sintió responder gustosa, se separó con una sonrisa lujuriosa en el rostro.- y dime, Ino hime…- la rubia se enfurruñó ligeramente al oír de nuevo su mote. Entre el beso y el mote, se había olvidado de ese momento incómodo con lo de uzu… lo dicho, Naruto sabía cómo manejarla...- ¿Dónde tienes lo que te regalé?- preguntó, juguetón, el rubio. Ya quería vérselo puesto. Pero, cuando la joven apartó la mirada y se sonrojó, entendió claramente el mensaje. Joder, para que Ino se sonrojase así, es que había sido una chica muuuuy traviesa. La excitación le hizo incluso hablar con voz más grave.- Muéstramelo… despacio.

El rubio dio un par de pasos atrás, y se apoyó en un armario cercano, obteniendo las mejores vistas posibles. No quería perderse nada. Ino en un principio reaccionó algo cohibida… pero solo en un principio. Cierto es que le daba mucha vergüenza haber hecho lo que había hecho, aunque en su defensa podía decir que no tenía planeado cenar con sus padres esa noche, pero… también la inspiraba otra cosa. La gustaba el peligro… la excitaba. Y había un premio extra… esa mirada del rubio. Cuando empezó a desarrollarse físicamente en la academia, se dio cuenta de que los otros niños la miraban. Que se fijaban mucho en ella, y, había algo en esa forma de mirarla que la gustaba, que la hacía sentirse bien. Se vestía con ropa que su padre desaprobaba, sonreía a sus admiradores… con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que la excitaban esas miradas. Hoy día, para su desgracia, había descubierto que esa actitud la había encasillado en el papel de rubia explosiva, en el de cacho de carne, pero todavía la excitaba en algunas ocasiones una buena mirada. Como la que le estaba mandando Naruto. No era una mirada de baboso, con una expresión de idiocia. No, era una mirada de pura adoración, de auténtica necesidad de verla… de que no había nada más bello en el mundo que ella.

Sonrió con un gesto coqueto, con ese gesto que tan bien la salía, y comenzó a obedecer. Se desabrochó los botones frontales del mono despacio, muy lentamente, recreándose en la impaciencia del rubio. En ese momento no tenía ninguna duda, ELLA tenía el control. Cuando estuvieron desabrochados, no le permitió ver lo que había debajo, a pesar de que notó el brillo de la expectación en sus ojos. No, quería hacerse de rogar, seguir disfrutando de esa mirada que la estaba regalando… después de ver a esos zafiros del rubio mirarla así, solo se excitaría con él a partir de ahora. Se bajó un tirante con suavidad, casi dejándolo caer sobre su hombro, como si la acariciase… y luego el otro. Sin apartar su vista de él, se quitó sus zapatos púrpuras… siempre llevaba algo púrpura… y dejó caer el mono por su fina piel hasta el suelo… desvelando la sorpresa. El uzumaki salivó cuando la vio vestida con su regalo… un juego de ropa interior blanca de encaje de una pieza, transparente en muchas zonas, que dejaba la piel libre para ser acariciada en otras, como a los costados… decorado, muy elaborado… a la altura de una princesa…

-La mejor compra de mi puta vida…- confesó, mientras la yamanaka se recreaba un poco. Se mordía el índice con una sonrisa traviesa, y posaba disimuladamente para dirigir la atención del rubio a dónde ella quería… a sus caderas, a sus pechos… Desde que la fémina se compró ese conjunto de encaje negro y rojo, Naruto lo tuvo claro: ese cuerpo requería mimo, atención, regalos continuos… como ese. Un picardías blanco que realzaba sus pechos y se ajustaba perfectamente a su trasero, delineándolo, apretando ese trasero trabajado. Kami santo… esa mujer le iba a volver loco. Sobre todo por un detalle… El rubio se acercó hacia ella mientras la yamanaka le esperaba con un brillo divertido en los ojos. Justo el efecto que esperaba. La jodía el origen de la idea… Temari y su gabardina sin nada debajo… pero podría vivir con ello.- Y lo has llevado puesto toda la cena con tus padres… chica mala…- "regañó" el uzumaki, sonriendo con picardía la fémina de vuelta. Sintió las manos del jinchuriki recorriendo su cuerpo, entreabriendo ella los labios con excitación. La acariciaba como si fuese un tesoro frágil, y a la vez como si fuese el oxígeno que necesitaba para respirar… eso la gustaba muchísimo.

-¿Tú crees que soy mala?- preguntó con fingida inocencia, gustándose con su nuevo complemento para su vestidor.- ¿no decías que mi vestidor era demasiado grande y que me sobran cosas? Creo que debería de tirarlo y dejar de ser tan materialista… ni tan siquiera sé qué tiene que ver con tu plan para salvar el mundo…- jugueteó, acariciando por fuera el "arma" del jinchuriki, que ya pulsaba dentro de los pantalones de Naruto. El rubio sonrió de vuelta.

-Es de vital importancia… tengo que recordar lo bonito que puede llegar a ser el mundo si quiero salvarlo...- El piropo arrancó una sonrisa satisfecha a la fémina.- Así que nada de tirarlo, Ino hime… o te llevarás un azote…- la dio un suave cachete, arrancándola un suave gemido.

-No me llames… ahhh…- gimió cuando los dedos del rubio rozaron su intimidad desde atrás, ligeramente… totalmente empapada, el rubio habría rugido al aire con satisfacción si no alertase eso al patriarca yamanaka. La fémina le miró con un fingido gesto de enfado, ligeramente sonrojada.- …no me llames así… no soy una princesa… soy una kunoichi…- le recriminó, sonriendo Naruto mientras seguía acariciando su piel, con su rostro a centímetros del de la rubia, pero sin besarla, calentándola más.

-¿No te gusta? Es una pena… si eres una princesa, no tendría más remedio que obedecerte en TODO lo que me ordenes…- dejó caer, dibujándose de golpe en Ino la sonrisa más traviesa de su vida. Esa sugerencia… disparaba su imaginación.

-¿todo? Bien…- la fémina estaba ardiendo. Por momentos su conciencia la recordaba que sus padres estaban en el piso de abajo, pero era contraproducente. El peligro la excitaba. El rubio intentó besarla, pero ella le apartó sin borrar esa sonrisa traviesa. Se sentó en la cama con su picardías, apoyándose con sus manos en el colchón de tal manera que sus pechos se realzaron. Naruto tragó hondo… la yamanaka estaba sencillamente perfecta. Su ligero maquillaje en ojos y pómulos, sus carnosos labios pintados de sensual rojo, su pelo rubio suelto y liso cayendo sobre sus hombros, ese cuerpo de infarto… si existía un paraíso, estaba entre las piernas de esa diosa. Se iba a acercar, pero la kunoichi le frenó con su pie desnudo.- No… desnúdate antes… y despacio.

La rubia se mordió el índice de su mano derecha con interés, cayendo un mechón de cabello desde su frente y tapándola parte del rostro. Naruto podía verla expectante, sin perder detalle de él… poniéndole a prueba. El uzumaki sonrió con confianza. Se bajó suavemente la cremallera de su chaqueta, quitándosela con cuidado a continuación. Pudo detectar ese olor dulzón en el ambiente intensificarse desde que se notaron sus estilizados músculos bajó su camiseta de rejilla metálica… no tardó mucho en quitársela, contestando Ino con un suspiro de satisfacción al ver esos abdominales perfectamente definidos… y eso le hizo ser más osado. Se agachó a desatarse las botas de forma tortuosamente lenta. Ino apretó ligeramente las sabanas con la mano que la servía de apoyo cuando vio esos hombros de musculatura trabajada compactarse. Si, ser una princesa tenía sus ventajas al final… El rubio se levantó tras quedarse descalzo, clavando sus ojos en ella, como un depredador… tocaba la mejor parte. Se fue bajando los pantalones lentamente, junto a sus calzoncillos, y, cuando la yamanaka pudo ver el miembro del uzumaki a plena potencia tuvo que apretar sus muslos entre si.

Kami santo, siempre le parecía enorme, por mucho que lo catase o cabalgase… El rubio iba a ir donde ella, pero la yamanaka se le adelantó. Ya estaba bien de calentamiento joder. Lo empujó contra la puerta, dándola igual si hacía ruido, y se puso de rodillas ante Naruto. Tomó su pene con una mano, y lo lamió de la base a la punta con detenimiento, como si fuese un saludo… y sin despegar sus ojos del rubio. Quería verlo sufrir de placer, literalmente. Antes de continuar, le hizo la señal de que se mantuviese en silencio… y Naruto tragó hondo. Quizás fuese la parte más difícil de cumplir de toda esta aventura para salvar el mundo… La fémina besó con detenimiento la punta del pene, comenzando a envolverla con los labios. La mantuvo succionada unos segundos, y cuando comenzó a tocar la punta con su lengua dentro de su boca le provocó un respingo. Naruto no era el único que sabía jugar con el otro… Engulló el pene, primero tímidamente, luego con más recorrido… y en todo momento mirándolo, clavando sus zafiros en él.

El rubio había cerrado sus ojos, preso de la excitación… y no, eso no lo había ordenado la princesa de la casa. Volvió a lamer el pene por fuera, haciéndolo abrir los ojos por la nueva sensación. La yamanaka le hizo un nuevo gesto… como vuelvas a cerrar los ojos volvemos con mis padres. Oido perfectamente. La joven volvió a empezar su dulce tortura. Permitió al rubio acariciar su cabeza, sobre todo para sentir su tensión, cómo le estaba poniendo. Como si el notar el pene del rubio a punto de explotar en su boca no fuese suficiente… Cada vez recorría más y más rápido, acompañando con la mano, gimiendo de vez en cuando de forma amortiguada… sabía que a él le encantaba oírla. Y, cuando lo notó tomarla del pelo, supo que estaba a punto. Podría haberse apartado pero, iba a ser sincera… no había tomado postre en la cena por algo. Porque su rubio sabía bien.

Lo notó explotar en su boca, con violencia, en grandes cantidades. La gustaba mucho que pudiese vencer la resistencia del jinchuriki tan fácil… confirmaba que no era la única con debilidad por el otro. Cada vez que le provocaba un orgasmo se reafirmaba en que, en cierto modo, no solamente ella era suya… quizás, el también fuese de ella. Se levantó tras tragar hasta la ultima gota con una sonrisa, recogiendo con un dedo algo de simiente que cayó en su rostro y relamiéndolo con lujuria, cambiándose de posición con el rubio mientras lo besaba. Ahora le tocaba a él… y nunca se había sentido tan poderosa como cuando le tomó del pelo con autoridad y lo hizo ponerse de rodillas. Ese puñetero dios shinobi sonrió con picardía, y obedeció sin rechistar, comenzando a aproximarse a su intimidad en silencio. Kami santo, ¡adoraba llevar el mando! Lástima que, cuando empezaba lo bueno, alguien vino a interrumpirlos…

-Hija, ¿estás bien?- preguntó su madre al otro lado de la puerta. Kami santo, ¡tenía que venir ahora! Era una puta suerte que estuviesen haciéndolo contra la puerta, pudo bloquearla y poner el pestillo antes de que su madre intentase abrir.- ¿estás ahí?- se preocupó, mientras la yamanaka abría los ojos con horror. No solo porque su madre estaba al otro lado de la puerta… si no también porque Naruto no había parado de atenderla a pesar de ello. Había deslizado a un lado la tela que cubría su depilada intimidad, y ahora la atendía con la boca. Lo notaba lamerla el clítoris, rozarlo con la punta de la lengua y estimularlo, mientras acariciaba con sus dedos el resto, introduciéndose cada vez más profundo. Y lo peor de todo… la estaba encantando. No sabía si era porque hoy el uzumaki estaba particularmente acertado, por el calentamiento previo, o por el morbo de ser descubiertos, pero joder… estaba cerca…

-S… si mami…- carraspeó ligeramente, intentando aparentar normalidad. Incluso tuvo que morderse el puño libre para no gemir antes de continuar… el muy cabrón de Naruto había succionado su clítoris justo cuando ella iba a hablar, y ahora se reía mientras continuaba con los dedos…- Es que no encuentro que… ponerme…- apretó los cabellos del uzumaki con fuerza, indicándole que la lamiese más arriba. Volvió a sentir la manija de la puerta moverse, y apoyo más su peso contra ella para que su madre no pudiese entrar.- Estoy desnuda mamá, no entres…- gritó mentalmente "oh kami" al sentir una lamida amplia y lenta de su amante que la erizó cada pelo del cuerpo.- mejor… mejor ve a vigilar a tou chan… no vaya a… matar a… Naruto…- pudo articular de milagro. Su madre la hizo caso y se fue, gracias a kami, justo antes de que la rubia llegase al orgasmo. Ino se mordió el puño con fuerza, ahogando cualquier sonido mientras oía su intimidad estallar y empapar el rostro del rubio y parte del suelo. Se dejó caer sobre el pavimento, sentándose con la espalda apoyada en la puerta, desfallecida, recibiendo su merecido beso de su rubio con el que firmaba cada orgasmo de ella. Ya no podía terminar sin ese beso. Lo abrazó con fuerza cuando lo hizo, ansiosa por degustarlo, por mostrarle lo mucho que la había gustado, y Naruto sonrió con ese gesto arrebatador que tenía nada más separarse.

-Veo que te ha excitado que casi nos descubran… eh, Warui hime (princesa mala)…- bromeó el rubio desde el suelo, susurrándolo con una sonrisa pícara. La yamanaka le dio un pequeño cachete en la mejilla con un gesto juguetón, para luego volver a buscarlo con un beso… la noche es joven y ella quería más. Pero el rubio la detuvo.- A pesar de que estaría encantado, tenemos trabajo…- anunció, serenándose la fémina. La mención de trabajo implicaba que tocaba saber más del plan para salvar el mundo.- Necesito que tomes algo prestado de esta casa y te reúnas conmigo en mi piso…

Y, tras finalizar la cena en familia y despedir Inoichi al clon de Naruto con una falsa sonrisa amable (y, por supuesto, sin permitir que su hija le acompañase a casa), la kunoichi cumplió su cometido. Se escabulló del complejo por la noche, rumbo al piso del rubio… con el pergamino con las técnicas secretas del clan yamanaka, que había robado del despacho de su padre. Se sentía muy culpable, incluso atravesaba las oscuras calles de la aldea usando chakra para moverse más rápido. En un principio se negó, pero Naruto se lo explicó fácilmente: ese pergamino contenía técnicas capaces de controlar mentalmente a una población, miles de secretos sobre la mente humana que les podrían dar pistas sobre cómo romper el dominio del panóptico... Era de vital importancia que lo analizasen, que se ilustrasen sobre eso. La rubia lo miró de arriba abajo en su cuarto antes de ir con Naruto, memorizándolo, buscando pistas. No encontró mucho, realmente no se hacía mención a una técnica como la del panóptico, una técnica que le permitiese al usuario controlar una aldea entera. A un grupo vale, pero a miles de personas… ya por la cantidad de chakra que requeriría resultaba imposible. Pero Naruto insistía en verlo… quizás él tuviese la solución. Iba a llamar a su puerta, cuando Naruto abrió antes, dejándola con la mano alzada.

-Ya creí que no vendrías…- bromeó el rubio, con una sonrisa divertida que contrastaba con la preocupación de Ino, que se metió como un rayo en el piso. Naruto se quedó impresionado, mirándola con una ceja arqueada.- Joder, algún día tenemos que echar una carrera… tú intentando escapar de miradas furtivas, yo con el manto de chakra de Kurama tras un año de riguroso entrenamiento…

-¡Deja de bromear y cierra la puta puerta!- le espetó, nerviosa. Joder, ¡estaba tan tranquilo, con la puerta abierta! Podría verla cualquiera…

-No nos va a ver nadie Ino… percibo presencias con mi olfato a kilómetros a la redonda.- reveló, apretando el labio Ino con tensión antes de responder.

-¿Y los anbu que seguro que han asignado a tu vigilancia, a ellos los percibes?- inquirió la joven, resoplando aburrido el uzumaki antes de cerrar con desidia. Con la puerta cerrada, miró a Ino con una expresión de interés.

-¿lo has traído?- preguntó, atrayéndola para si mientras la besaba. La fémina respondió al beso, por supuesto, aunque el uzumaki percibió sus nervios y debate interno. Era un beso tibio, y él los quería ardientes.

-S… si… pero no entiendo qué quieres de este pergamino…- contestó, con un gesto de culpa tan palpable que temía que lo pudiesen percibir como si fuese chakra los habitantes del edificio.

Era el pergamino con las técnicas secretas de su clan, la herencia de sus ancestros. Cada clan de konoha veneraba sus técnicas secretas, y solía juntarlas en un pergamino… cada vez que un shinobi de clan encontraba una forma alternativa de usar su herencia, o desvelaba algún secreto de esos poderes únicos, los ancianos del clan lo apuntaban en el pergamino, cada vez extendiéndolo más y más. Un pergamino sellado, solo la sangre del líder de su clan podía desbloquearlo, y guardado en el complejo principal del clan… Y por ello Naruto la había pedido que se lo llevase. Ino tenía acceso a ese pergamino al ser la hija de su actual custodio, podía acceder a él y abrirlo… aunque eso no significaba que su corazón no latiese desenfrenado por el miedo y la culpa. Si la descubrían, sería marcada, calificada como traidora… incluso podría ser condenada a muerte, según las leyes de la aldea. Y habría fallado a su familia… Naruto percibió todo esto, puesto que juntó su frente a la de ella para calmarla.

-Ino, no te voy a obligar a nada…- la prometió, asintiendo la rubia de vuelta. Una parte de ella la gritaba que devolviese el pergamino a casa y delatase al rubio incluso… aunque quizás eso se debía al control del panóptico, que intentaba evitar este movimiento. La razón por la que seguía en ese lugar era porque, en cierta manera, confiaba en el rubio. Confiaba en su promesa: en dos días, todo se arreglaría. La duda luchaba en su interior, con fuerza.- Mira, te lo voy a explicar todo paso a paso y tú decides, ¿vale?- propuso, y la rubia asintió, sin separarse de él, dejándose envolver por esa calidez.- Lo primero, necesito leerlo…- anunció, abriendo los ojos la ojiazul con miedo. Ese pergamino era solo para los yamanaka, dejárselo ver a Naruto iba contra las costumbres del clan… contra aquello en lo que la habían educado.- Ino, solo es leer una cosa, la descripción de vuestra técnica más básica, la de la transferencia de mente… no soy un yamanaka, no podré usarla.- explicó, apretando los labios Ino. Era cierto, Naruto jamás podría usar esas técnicas. Y, en cuanto a los secretos del clan, si solo leía esa técnica no descubriría ninguno… si, podía confiar en él si estas eran las condiciones. Le tendió el pergamino, y, como prometió, el rubio solo lo desenrolló en su inicio, y no en toda la explicación de la técnica. Lo leyó en voz alta unos segundos, bajo la atenta y curiosa mirada de Ino.- "Técnica de transferencia de mente, permite transferir la consciencia a otro ser consciente, controlándolo durante un tiempo…" Osea, que solo funciona si el enemigo tiene consciencia ¿no? Cerebro, por resumirlo…

-Emmm… si, exacto…- respondió con confusión la yamanaka. Si, esa era la esencia de la técnica: si tu rival tiene una existencia consciente, podías apoderarte de ella durante un tiempo, dependía de su chakra disponible y del tuyo, así como del entrenamiento… pero esa era la esencia.- Mientras el enemigo tenga consciencia, aunque sea primitiva, podemos sustituirnos con él… funciona con seres humanos, animales, incluso plantas en teoría… pero no con rocas o metal, por ejemplo…- expuso, asintiendo Naruto con una sonrisa satisfecha. Iba a preguntarle más, pero el rubio la volvió a besar, está vez con cariño, acariciándola el mentón con dulzura. Este beso era de los otros que le solía dar Naruto, los besos tiernos. También la gustaban.

-Gracias por confiar en mí, Ino chan…- agradeció, con su frente aún pegada a la suya, dejándola ver en todo su esplendor esos ojos azules. Una parte de ella la gritaba que no se acercase tanto a Naruto, que el jinchuriki era peligroso… que solo tenía que matarla y se habría hecho con el pergamino yamanaka como parte de su dote para cuando se trasladase a otra nación. Pero no hizo caso a esa voz, no… no tenía miedo de Naruto. No la iba a hacer daño. Y tal vez fue esa creencia, o el que emplease ese sufijo cariñoso, lo que la hizo estar desprevenida ante la siguiente frase del uzumaki.- Y ahora… necesito que destruyas el pergamino.- anunció, abriendo los ojos con terror Ino.

-Co… ¿Cómo?- preguntó. Tenía que haber oído mal…

-Necesito que destruyas el pergamino, no puede volver a tu casa…- repitió, entrando en cortocircuito la fémina.

-De… ¿destruirlo? ¿Estás loco? No… no puedo hacer eso… son… son los secretos de mi familia…- balbuceó, asintiendo Naruto de vuelta.

-Lo entiendo Ino, pero también es un arma magnífica para el enemigo. Estamos en este problema por el control mental, por eso debemos de privar al panóptico del acceso a estas técnicas. De momento solo controla y vigila, pero, cuando yo ataque, contraatacará… y quiero limitarlo al máximo. ¿Lo entiendes no?- Ino frunció el ceño. Si, por supuesto que lo entendía, pero una parte de ella se negaba a hacerlo todavía.

-Pero… si lo destruyo, mi clan se quedará sin…- Naruto la interrumpió. Sabía que le estaba mintiendo, y sabía por qué lo hacía. Culpa… y alguien más, motivándola.

-Qué casualidad que te hayas olvidado de que el consejo de tu clan puede rehacerlo con el tiempo sin perder nada de información, ¿no?- comentó, arqueando ambas cejas Ino. Joder, era cierto. Cada clan tenía un consejo de ancianos, a cada cual se le transfería el conocimiento de una parte del pergamino del clan, para evitar perderlo todo en caso de ruina o incendio del complejo. Si el pergamino se destruía, el consejo se reunía y en un par de semanas volvían a tenerlo completo. Realmente, este movimiento estaba privando al clan, y por ende al panóptico, de estas técnicas durante ese tiempo, no para siempre. ¿Cómo no lo había pensando?- No te culpes, estás nerviosa… y sigues en parte controlada por el enemigo…- Naruto volvió a tomarla del rostro y a juntar sus frentes, intentando trasmitirla cercanía, confianza. Ino se dejó hacer, luchando consigo misma.- Ino chan, necesito que confíes en mí… al cien por cien, sin reservas. Recuerda lo que te dije: durante estos dos días no tienes familia, ni clan… solo a mí. Eres Ino uzumaki, no Ino yamanaka…- expuso, tragando hondo la rubia, luchando contra esa voz que la gritaba que se alejase del rubio. ¿Era la voz de la razón? ¿El panóptico? Dejó que el jinchuriki tomase el pergamino y lo depositase en una papelera cercana, sin apartar su vista de sus ojos ni un segundo. ¿Podía confiar en él?- Necesito que confíes en mí Ino chan…- el uzumaki se separó un poco y sacó una cerilla de un cajón cercano. Encendió el fósforo, tendiéndoselo a ella.- …o todo estará perdido.

Se quedó con el fósforo sostenido, esperando una reacción de la fémina. Podía encender esa papelera sin su ayuda, solo tenía que tirarlo allí… Ino no se lo impediría, estaba paralizada por su lucha interna. Pero no lo hacía, esperaba que fuese Ino la que lo hiciese. La joven siguió luchando contra sí misma, luchando contra sus miedos, sus sospechas… y, al final, se impuso una opción. No supo cuánto tardó, si minutos, horas… su única pista era ese fósforo a punto de consumirse. Pero, sin pensarlo más, lo tomó y lo arrojó a la papelera con el pergamino. El papel comenzó a arder, primero lentamente, después con más fuerza, iluminando tenuemente a ambos amantes. Ino contempló de nuevo a Naruto, que la miraba con una sonrisa, satisfecho. La luz de la pequeña hoguera iluminaba sus rasgos varoniles, y ese rojo contrastaba con el azul de sus ojos, profundo, insondable. Su azul. Porque había dado el primer paso, motivada por otra necesidad que llevaba dentro… la necesidad de ser libre como su rubio. Y para ello debía de liberarse de ataduras, como él. Ya no tenía ni familia ni clan… solo a Naruto. Solo esperaba no equivocarse…

* * *

 **Y fin por hoy! Como veis, empezamos con un nuevo naruto: esta kami naruto, esta yami naruto y esta... Troll naruto. Nas, ahora en serio, alguien se huele lo que quiere el rubio con respecto a sakura? Y sobre Sasuke... perturbador no? (y no lo digo por su ultima jugada para sacar de sus casillas a sasuke, que por cierto justificare: yami usara CUALQUIER recurso para lograr sus objetivos. No tiene moral ni limites, ya sabéis) Parece que Naruto quiere conflicto con el señor del rinnegan, pero... ¿para que?**

 **Y sobre el naruino, avanzamos. Espero que quedase bien justificada esa visita al complejo... como bien dice, son negociaciones agresivas. Y sobre ese pergamino de clan... naruto parece muy interesado en destruirlo, ¿por que? Todo se vera. Lo cierto es que hoy ino ha dado un gran paso para liberarse del panoptico. Un saludo y nos leemos en el siguiente!**


	11. Información contaminada

Cap8: Información manipulada.

 **Buenas! si, he tardado un poco mas de lo normal, pero tengo excusa: me acabo de enterar este mes de que evangelion ha llegado a netflix, y claro, me he metido un santo atracón de esa puta maravilla. Filosofia, pareja protagonista que me ha llegado a la patata (Shinji Asuka), iconografia occidental... encantado estoy. Os diria que no volverá a ocurrir, pero... nunca se sabe, y se acerca la segunda mitad de la ultima temporada del anime de shingeki en netflix... (emoticono ansioso). Y eso sin contar mi nuevo fic, ¡No soy un pokemon!, donde kurama sufre los efectos de la invasion de fauna no autoctona en el continente shinobi y lamenta cada segundo que se me ocurriese hacer un crossover, si os gusta pokemon y Naruto, os hara gracia!**

 **Pero centrándonos en lo de hoy (y para compensar), volvemos a tener un episodio al fin. Hoy se desvela algo muy importante a nivel de coherencia de la trama, y quise no dejarme NADA en el tintero, asi que me quedo mas largo de lo que esperaba. Sin contar que aproveche para cumplir cierto reclamo de los reviews de este fic xD Un saludo y espero que os guste, paso a los reviews!**

 **Enjeru Hijshikina J-san:** Hola! Sinceramente, muy buena tu vision del porqué, en parte tienes razon, pero... no te parece que este naruto, a pesar de ser muy inteligente y calculador, es MUY visceral y orgulloso? Digamos que tienes la mitad del puzzle. Y si, nadie lo entiende lo del power up de sasuke, un poco mas y lo hacen jinchuriki del diez col... oh, WAIT! Un saludo, espero que te guste!

 **Nothernlights91:** saludos frank! que tal todo? lo clavaste, tu mejor capitulo en cronicas esa ultima actualización ;) Y me alegra mucho que te siga gustando, estamos entrando en el momento clave y me teneis nervioso pensando en que todo encaje bien, no te voy a negar que espero que el final sorprenda. Un saludo y nos leemos! Y tranquilo, lo explicaré al final (si lo hago ahora os hago un santo spoiler), tu recuérdamelo en el ultimo review por si me despisto.

 **Sebastiantutu:** hola! Te prometo que voy al ritmo que puedo, pero hace mucho que supere la duracion pensada para esto. Digamos que se me ocurren ideas y esto crece salvajemente, como la lista de victimas sexuales de naruto xD

Sobre Sakura, TODOS la teniamos ganas desde el prologo xD Si, yami gano por goleada, se trata de mostrar lo que le ocurre a sakura: ignora al que la pone asi por una cara bonita. Es ponerse serio el rubio y acabar como acaba. Y, como la conoce bien, la hizo esas putadas de mientras, incluido lo de hacerlo por detras... Sakura es tsundere, la va la marcha. Bufff, cuando se de cuenta de todo sasuke... a ti te parece una persona fria cuando esta naruto por medio? Digamos que sera sangriento. Lo de la madre... digamos que es importante, ya lo veras :P Y lo de firmar... quizás hoy te de una idea mas en el lemmon xD si es asi, difunde la palabra!

Y sobre esa cena con los suegros... los suegros siemore son difíciles. Pero a naruto le mola el peligro. El conflicto era inevitable, eso si: rico de turno contra un anarquista. Quizas todo estaba pensado. Y lo de ino despues... ¿a ti no te da morbo hacerlo con tu novia en su habitacion? xD Y si, el marcador de dominacion va parejo, en este capitulo y el siguiente se dan muchos datos sobre esto.

Tu tranquilo, hoy se desvela una duda grande, y queda poco para el apoteósico final! Tu que crees, konoha quedara en pie o no?. Un saludo y disfruta, calculale que, hasta que acabe esto, no sacare nada nuevo. Y si encuentro algun fic nuevo te aviso, faltaría mas!

 **Ricardus:** Buenas! gracias, aqui tienes uno nuevo. Un saludo!

 **Kirito720:** hola! Gracias, para compensar tarde en este xD Y si, el club de la lucha es una obra de referencia para cualquier escritor que quiera representar a un anarquista. Lo de lord baelish... puro yami, quiero dejar muy marcada la forma de actuar y pensar de este pj. Admiro mucho a meñique, es un pj de esos que me enamoran enseguida.

Todavía falta para ese infierno, pero si, digamos que naruto es... oscuro. Puede ser terrible cuando se decida a actuar. Te lo adelanto: 2/3 capitulos y vas a ver a naruto on fire. Un saludo y disfruta!

 **Sekiryuuttei:** buenas! Muchas gracias! Hoy digamos que toca asentar un poco la trama, pero espero que te siga gustando. Un saludo!

 **Chisa782911:** hola! Sera pronto! teoricamente hoy iba a quedar todo preparado, pero me viene la inspiracion y se retrasa la pelea de gavilanes xD Cuando llegue os gustara, os lo aseguro a todos! Y si, una secuela esta en mi lista de temas pendientes, quizas con alguien mas en la pareja naruino... ya se vera. Y no me recuerdes mi amada ABH, como la echo de menos... T.T Un saludo y disfruta!

 **Spardaa:** buenas! Gracias, aqui tienes la conti, esoero que te mole, que a mi me encanta tener fandom :D Un saludo!

 **Honter11:** saludos! Aqui tienes, ya sabes que lo bueno se hace esperar ;) Y si, kishimoto es muy misógino, se nota que solo ve a la mujer como un ama de casa... no me gusta nada eso, yo amo literalmente a los pjs femeninos independientes... Sakura, Asuka, Saya de Blood C... la lista es larga. Un saludo y disfruta!

* * *

-aaaaaaaaaaa- personaje hablando

- _aaaaaaaaaaa_ \- personaje pensando

\- **aaaaaaaaaaa** \- ser sobrenatural hablando

\- **_aaaaaaaaaaa_** \- ser sobrenatural pensando

RENUNCIA DE DERECHOS: ¿en serio os imagináis a kishimoto escribiendo un Lemmon? Acabarían todos rogándole sexo a Sasuke mientras el uchiha hace su hmpf característico… no, ni el mundo de Naruto me pertenece, ni mis historias le pertenecen a kishimoto. Dos mundos separados, y yo cuál parásito usando una buena idea para lanzar las mías, nada más. Aunque también es cierto que yo le hago publicidad con estas cosas…

* * *

CRACK. El puño de Naruto impactó con violencia contra el tronco del árbol, astillándolo ligeramente. Era un logro sobre humano hacerlo, se trataba de un anciano roble, de madera dura, recia. Y Naruto la estaba rompiendo con sus puños desnudos. CRACK. Otro puñetazo abrió las grietas aún más, tanto las de la corteza del árbol como las del puño de Naruto. Sus nudillos del dedo meñique y anular sangraban, con cortes profundos y astillas clavados, y el resto del punto de impactó estaba enrojecido. Heridas dolorosas, golpear sin guantes ni nada para amortiguar el impacto siempre era doloroso, pero le daba igual. Necesitaba distraerse, y siempre distraía descargar la frustración a golpes y dolor. Un golpe, y otro, y otro. Yami tenía una cierta vena masoquista. Sus nudillos comenzaban a quejarse, a pesar de la regeneración que le aportaba el zorro. Realmente, el dolor era algo familiar para el rubio, se sentía cómodo en él. Pero quizás debería de emplear otro método… ya iba destrozando tres árboles, y a este ritmo la aldea oculta entre las hojas pasaría a ser la aldea descubierta entre tocones. Quizás debería de centrarse en otras cosas…

(Flashback inicia)

-Es que no lo entiendo…- comentó Ino, tumbada junto al rubio en la cama de su piso. Otra vez habían dormido juntos tras quemar el pergamino de su clan la noche anterior, otra vez se había despertado abrazada por esos cálidos brazos, protegida… nunca había dormido tan bien. Ya había disfrutado de uno de esos despertares con sorpresa que la regalaba el rubio, y ahora charlaban un poco para recuperar fuerzas. Irónicamente, a pesar de lo grave de la situación, hablaban de todo menos del trabajo: hablaban de gustos, aficiones… Ino se daba cuenta de que llevaba años sin conocer bien a Naruto, ese rubio tenía mil aristas, y Sakura se lo había comentado en más de una ocasión antes de la guerra (cuando lo respetaba), pero Ino nunca la había tomado en serio hasta ahora. Para ella Naruto siempre había sido simple, un "dattebayo" continuo seguido de una voluntad de hierro y una inocencia total. Craso error de juicio, como la desvelaban estas conversaciones... Aunque a veces los temas de conversación se desviaban hacia lugares oscuros… como ahora.- No entiendo esa obsesión de los hombres con el sexo anal…

-No es tan difícil de entender…- contestó Naruto con un tono divertido. Era difícil escandalizar a Ino yamanaka. No porque estuviese curada de espantos, Naruto sabía que, si bien había tenido mucha vida sentimental, no llegaba al nivel de otras kunoichi como anko o mei. No, la clave de Ino estaba en una excelente combinación de experiencia propia y picardía cuando la primera no alcanzaba. Cara de póker, en resumen. Al principio se creyó que la rubia era una pija superficial, una princesita mimada más, pero a medida de fijarse en ella había visto que también tenía sus… armas de chica rebelde. Tenía engañados a sus padres sobre su vida sentimental, y conseguía lo que quería de quién quería. Eso le gustaba mucho, las santurronas no eran de su estilo, ambas partes de él necesitaban a una leona a su lado, no a un ratón. Pero, a pesar de esta habilidad, fue Naruto sugerir el sexo anal y pillarla a contrapié… Y Naruto tenía sospechas sobre la razón de esa reacción, así que le interesaba ahondar en ello…- Ni que nunca lo hubieses hecho…- la picó con una sonrisa traviesa, y el sonrojo de la rubia fue MUY revelador. Esto iba a ser muy divertido.

-No… no es que no lo haya intentado…- se intentó explicar, mientras Naruto no perdía detalle. Entre que el tema era VITAL en ese preciso instante (a la mierda el panóptico) y que la ojiazul estaba preciosa cuando se sonrojaba…- Un ex… un ex mío lo intentó una vez, pero no pudimos… me dolía…

-Osea… se podría decir… que eres virgen… ¿no?- preguntó, notando como su cuerpo comenzaba a activarse, como el guerrero que oye el cuerno de guerra antes de un ataque. Y, cuando la yamanaka negó suavemente, incómoda, su amigo de ahí abajo empezó a unirse a la fiesta. Estaba claro, esa revelación lo animaba, no lo espantaba…- Bufff, voy a tener que hacer algo con eso…- anunció, disponiéndose rápidamente sobre Ino, con sus manos aprisionadas junto a las suyas, a centímetros de su rostro. La dio un beso, y ella respondió con gusto, aunque intentó hablar mientras Naruto seguía calentándola.

-Na… ahh… Naruto, no… no quiero por ahí, es sucio… ahh… y me va a…- todas esas excusas buscaban lo obvio. ¿Quería sexo? POR SUPUESTO, ese hombre la hacia delirar en cada embestida, era por kilómetros el mejor amante que había tenido en su vida. Pero no por ahí… aunque Naruto no parecía estar por la labor de obedecerla. No, simplemente se irguió un poco, con sus manos todavía atrapando suavemente las de la rubia.

-Mira, dijiste que no entiendes nuestra obsesión con el anal, así que déjame explicarte…- expuso, para darla la vuelta con suavidad. Ino iba a hablar, pero Naruto la volvió a besar desde atrás mientras la envolvía con su cálido cuerpo, callando su queja con elegancia.- No haremos nada que no quieras, Ino chan, tienes mi palabra…- la susurró al oído, erizándose la piel de la fémina. Oír esa voz ronca junto a su oído la parecía tremendamente sexi…- Los hombres cometemos un error muy grave: simplificamos el sexo. Es algo genético, no necesitamos más que unos segundos para estar plenamente activos sexualmente. Como dice Kiba, "Aquí te pillo, aquí te mato". Y no… el sexo es algo complejo, no es solo meterla… porque vosotras tenéis un ritmo mucho más lento. La mayoría de nosotros ni tan siquiera lo sabe, pero yo tuve la suerte de tener un buen maestro en esto, alguien que se empeñó en hablarme una y otra vez de cómo hacer el amor a una mujer. Ero sennin era muy insistente cuando se lo proponía. Una parte de mí le ignoraba, era demasiado inocente para interesarse por esas cosas y le daba mucha vergüenza… pero otra parte de mí lo almacenaba todo. Y Ero sennin siempre decía lo mismo: el cuerpo de la mujer es un templo.- explicó, comenzando a besarla suavemente mientras tanto. Besó su cuello desde atrás, y luego la clavícula y el hombro, con dulzura y pasión a partes iguales, poniendo a Ino la piel de gallina a cada beso.

-U… ¿un templo?- pudo preguntar la rubia. Esta conversación la había empezado tensa, temerosa de que el uzumaki intentase forzarla, pero ya estaba empezando a… distraerse. Los besos de Naruto la hacían suspirar, mientras sentía su musculoso y cálido cuerpo contactando con el suyo, envolviéndola. Gimió cuando sintió la mano derecha del rubio acariciando su seno, bordeando su erecto pezón con su pulgar.

-Un templo. Cada dios necesita un rezo adecuado… ofrendas, oraciones… y si no las haces, tu dios se enfada y te va mal. Con las mujeres es lo mismo, necesitáis un rezo adecuado: caricias… siempre has tenido la piel muy suave Ino chan…- Ino gimió al sentir la cálida piel del rubio contactar de forma plena con la piel de su espalda, torciendo el rostro para volver a besarlo de nuevo.- … besos…- la susurró de nuevo, mientras seguía estimulando sus pezones con sus manos… y su clítoris con otra cosa mucho más dura y pulsante, movimiento que la hizo estremecer.- El cuerpo de la mujer es un templo, y hay que adorarlo como debe ser…- continuó, mientras la fémina notaba el pétreo miembro del rubio frotarse sobre su húmeda intimidad a cada suave vaivén de cadera de Naruto. Cada fricción del pene del uzumaki sobre su clítoris la transmitía un escalofrío placentero, una corriente eléctrica que la hacía excitarse como nunca. Incluso elevó ligeramente su cadera para facilitar el movimiento… exponiendo el objetivo del rubio.

-Ahhh… naru… onegai…- rogó con ansia, deseando que la penetrase ya. Pero Naruto siguió con lo que estaba haciendo, marcándola con un nuevo chupón en el hombro mientras ella gemía.

-No te precipites Ino chan… Como te he dicho, el sexo es algo complejo. Y el anal lo es aún más…- volvió a besarla, ahogando un sonoro gemido de la joven.- …la anterior vez te dolió porque el cafre de tu ex no te dedicó la atención y las caricias que te merecías… pero yo no voy a caer en ese error. No… el anal no es solo sexo, es un triunfo…- su miembro, totalmente lubricado gracias a la intimidad de Ino, comenzó a enfilar su objetivo, mientras Ino se tensaba ligeramente. Era extraño… sentía miedo… pero también estaba excitada. Quería y no quería al mismo tiempo, y Naruto pareció leerla la mente.- relájate cariño… te va a gustar… y si llegas al orgasmo, significará que lo he hecho todo perfecto…- Ino gimió, con una mezcla de placer y dolor, al sentir como el miembro de Naruto comenzaba a introducirse en su trasero, poco a poco.- Y quién sabe… puede que me lo acabes pidiendo a menudo…

Ino solo pudo gemir en respuesta, mientras sentía como el pene de Naruto cada vez se introducía más en ella. La lubricación facilitaba su entrada, y ella misma se sorprendió al sentir algo radicalmente diferente a lo que sintió en ese intento fallido. Cierto es que sentía algo de incomodidad, incluso un poco de dolor, pero eso no explicaba sus gemidos. No, lo cierto es que se estaba excitando, que la estaba… gustando. Cada movimiento la erizaba la piel, y la hacia gemir de forma entrecortada… era algo nuevo. Mientras seguía penetrándola lentamente, Naruto usó su mano derecha para acariciar su clítoris, poco a poco, con detenimiento, arrancándola suaves gemidos. Y, cuando entró por completo, se quedó quieto, esperando a que el trasero de su diosa rubia se acostumbrase. Sabía que la estaba gustando, la oía gemir, agarrar las sabanas con ansia con su mano izquierda, cerrar los ojos, entreabrir esos labios carnosos entre esos mechones rubios de pelo… y, cuando ella misma comenzó a mover su trasero, supo que lo había logrado. Ino comenzaba a entenderlo.

-Está… ahhhh… está dentro…- gimió la rubia, moviéndose más para maximizar la fricción. Empezó a embestirla, primero de forma suave, con cuidado.- Más naru… ahhh… más…- Cuando Ino le pidió por más, comenzó a envalentonarse. Gemía su nombre mientras Naruto la penetraba por donde nunca nadie antes lo había hecho, entregada, disfrutándolo. Ya no sentía el más mínimo dolor, solo corrientes de placer. El rubio tenía razón, era placentero si estaba excitada… y podría volverse adicta a esto.

-Joder Ino… estás apretando mucho… ahhh…- Naruto gimió con ella, intentando contenerse para no acabar demasiado rápido. Notaba el trasero de Ino prieto, exprimiéndole, y los movimientos de la fémina no le ayudaban en absoluto. Le tenía al borde del orgasmo… y quería que ella llegase también. Hacía tiempo que con Ino ya no era egoísta, su orgasmo le importaba más que el propio. No se paraba a pensar en ello, se sentía incómodo cuando lo hacía, así que solo se centraba en lo que su cuerpo le pedía, hacerla disfrutar. Como ahora.

-Dame más naru… ahhh… destro… ahhhhhh… destrózame…- La notaba gemir cada vez más seguido, cada vez con más ansia, moverse para maximizar la penetración. Ino tenía una cierta vena masoquista también, como él o su mejor amiga, la gustaba que su pareja de vez en cuando se impusiese, si llevaba el control las 24 horas del día se aburría. Y con Naruto todo era una lucha de poder constante, lo que era divertido si se sinceraba. Y ahora la tenía a punto, y él también lo estaba. Jugar con ella de forma previa, tomar cada orificio de su cuerpo, la sensación de ser su dueño absoluto… hoy no iban a estar horas penetrándola se temía. Tomándola de la coleta, levantó su rostro y la besó, ahogando su gemido sonoro y embistiendo con toda su fuerza.- AAHHH NARUUUUUUU…- gimió con fuerza, abandonándose al orgasmo. Naruto sintió como su mano derecha, que jugaba con el clítoris de la yamanaka, se mojaba fruto del tremendo climax de la rubia, y no pudo evitar gemir con ella y descargar con toda su fuerza en su interior. Su mano izquierda, todavía con la coleta de Ino agarrada, apretó el cabello con fuerza, mientras Naruto respiraba con fuerza sobre el hombro de la rubia, que aún con su orgasmo todavía se movía para maximizar las sensaciones. Kami santo, vaya orgasmo…

(Flashback fin)

- **Yo que tú lo dejaba ahí cachorro…** \- le interrumpió Kurama, con una sonrisa burlesca desde su paraje mental.- **Si sigues recordando, quizás llegues al momento en el que te enfadaste y acabes destrozando todo el bosque…** \- Naruto apretó los dientes, furioso por la interrupción de ese bello recuerdo… y por la mención de ese momento que vino después, y golpeó de nuevo el tronco, sonando otro fuerte CRACK mientras las ramas del árbol se agitaban con violencia.

- _No sé a qué te refieres… solo estoy entrenando…_ \- se excusó, pero el biju reaccionó con un gesto burlesco, arqueando una ceja.

- **Como si te hiciese falta entrenar…** \- se burló, para luego continuar mientras Naruto fingía ignorarle dando otro golpe al árbol.- **¿No será culpabilidad lo que sientes? Quizás querías contestarle algo a la chiquilla rubia y por miedo te cagaste encim…** \- iba a continuar hablando, cuando el uzumaki descargó un potente derechazo al tronco, partiéndolo definitivamente, y cayendo el árbol con estruendo. Fue doloroso, hasta el zorro lo sintió, el rubio se había partido un par de huesos de la mano, pero no parecía importarle, solo miraba al suelo con furia contenida.

- _Kurama, te recordaré dos cosas… yo nunca tengo miedo, ni amor… solo rencor y odio. Nací de ellos y me alimento con ellos, no necesito nada más. Y también te recordaré que no soy kami… yo devuelvo los insultos si me ofendes…_ \- amenazó, y el biju entendió el mensaje. No es que le atemorizase lo que pudiese hacerle Yami, al fin y al cabo tenía fecha de caducidad, pero si que lo respetaba. Esa versión de su mocoso era peligrosa, fiera, le agradaba tanto como su otra versión. Sin contar que le convenía tenerlo tranquilo y colaborativo ahora que se acercaba el momento crítico del plan. Así que Kurama sonrió con un gesto cómplice, y decidió rebajar la tensión.

- **Está bien cachorro, solo quería ayudarte un poco…** \- el zorro sonrió sádicamente a continuación tras captar algo.- **Mira, creo que vas a poder descargar adrenalina contra algo más que los árboles… tenemos compañía.**

El rubio enfocó chakra a su nariz y olfateó el ambiente, captando de inmediato a lo que se refería Kurama. Once personas se acercaban al lugar, once shinobi viendo su velocidad. Y, viendo además que era incapaz de captar su chakra, pudo obtener un dato más. Anbu. El cuerpo Anbu era la élite dentro de la élite, el más alto rango al que podía llegar un shinobi, salvando el puesto de hokage obviamente. Un cuerpo militar prestigioso, creado por tobirama Senju y formado por los mejores shinobi de la nación. Era un puesto de confianza, con pleno dominio por parte del hokage: el dirigente designaba a sus miembros, capitanes, misiones… solo respondían ante él incluso, el consejo quedaba al margen. Y, como élite que eran, eran expertos en la infiltración y el sigilo. Era ya de sobra conocido que podían matarte mientras duermes sin despertar a la persona que duerma a tu lado, por ejemplo, para ello se sometían al entrenamiento más riguroso. Y eso sin mencionar a raíz, que literalmente obligaba a sus integrantes a prescindir de su identidad para ser meras armas del poder. Ni familia, ni amigos, ni distracciones, solo raíz. Un absoluto lavado de cerebro.

Lástima para ellos que su víctima de hoy no fuese una persona normal. No, Naruto no era un ser humano corriente… era un jinchuriki. Y, como tal, tenía ciertas ventajas. Con el manto dorado literalmente podría percibir hasta los insectos que habitaban bajo tierra a kilómetros de la villa, pero para el caso que le afectaba en ese momento, no lo necesitaba. No, le bastaba con el olfato. Kurama le había dado un olfato súper desarrollado desde siempre, y ahora colaboraba con él para que le sacase el máximo rendimiento. Los anbu ocultaban perfectamente su chakra, y muy bien su olor… pero seguían oliendo. Incluso Sasuke, el shinobi más talentoso que conocía, era incapaz de eliminar su propio olor, ¿Por qué iban a ser unos anbu capaces y el uchiha no? Así que, cuando comenzaron a rodearle, Naruto ya estaba preparado. Y, cuando captó cierto olor entre ellos, sonrió con sadismo. Iba a divertirse mucho… tanto que, para provocarlos, se acercó a los pies del árbol donde le esperaban cuatro de ellos y se puso a mear, como si no se hubiese dado cuenta de nada.

-¿En qué puedo ayudaros?- preguntó, mientras seguía orinando y miraba al suelo para no reírse. Casi podía imaginárselos mirándose entre ellos, confusos. Un anbu no está acostumbrado a que lo detecten tan fácil. Cuatro anbu, tres hombres del escuadrón tobirama y su capitana de pelo morado, salieron de entre las ramas, y lo rodearon en silencio, tanto que solo se podía oír el chorro de Naruto contra la madera.- Supongo que los dos anbu que se han enterrado a mi espalda, y los cinco que nos observan desde los árboles de mis flancos son más tímidos que vosotros, ¿no? Salid para que os pueda ver… o tendré que enfadarme…- amenazó, mostrando sus iris rojos de depredador con pupila rasgada. No había nada tan intimidatorio como los ojos de Kurama, para orgullo del biju, porque todos los anbu salieron de sus escondites y rodearon a Naruto. Era el protocolo estándar además, si ya les había localizado a todos, convenía intentar intimidar en grupo. Con una rápida mirada pudo identificarlos: sus habituales custodios del escuadrón anbu "tobirama" y siete anbu raíz… estaba claro que no venían a charlar…

-Uzumaki Naruto…- se dirigió a él uno de los anbu raíz a su espalda, el que seguramente sería el capitán de la escuadra paramilitar de raíz. Naruto ni se dignó a mirarle… estaba muy ocupado dibujando una espiral con su orina.- Se le requiere para una reunión urgente del consejo, acompáñenos.- Ordenó con un tono de voz neutro. Tenía que admitir que su entrenamiento de supresión de la personalidad era magnífico, ni un tinte de furia en su hablar… cualquier otro se habría ofendido con la provocación del rubio.

-¿Una reunión del consejo? ¿Así, derrepente? Me extraña que no se me haya comunicado por el canal normal, como líder de clan y sennin que soy…- se hizo el ignorante el rubio. Lo cierto es que tenía dos teorías sobre la razón de esta visita, pero no quería dar demasiados datos. Necesitaba un poco más de información. Lo que tenía claro era que no les había enviado el panóptico: si así fuese, serían medio centenar mínimo, y habría muchas más caras conocidas para hacerle dudar en su defensa. Quizás konohamaru y algunos niños, su enemigo jugaba muy sucio. No, esto no era su enemigo, era… política, realmente.

-Es urgente, el hokage ha ordenado que le escoltemos.- repuso con sequedad, riéndose con ironía el uzumaki.

-¿El hokage? Permíteme dudarlo… kakashi habría enviado a yamato, o a alguno de los novatos de mi generación, no se lo habría encargado a raíz…- le corrigió, terminando de mear con tranquilidad. Iba a apostar por una de las dos teorías que tenía, a ver si era esa opción.- ¿Sabes lo que creo? Creo que mis discursos en los barrios bajos han puesto nerviosos a ciertos vejestorios del consejo, y estos han decidido cortar por lo sano… típico de ellos, son como la canción del verano, siempre se repiten… y creo también que os habéis cruzado con mis custodios habituales y les habéis transmitido la orden del consejo para aseguraros refuerzos…- los anbu raíz se miraron un instante debajo de sus máscaras. Bingo, tendría que cobrar por hacer estas cosas. Naruto tuvo que reprimir una risa… su entrenamiento para ser muñecos sin alma había degenerado desde la muerte de su creador, el cíclope de konoha… ese gesto de sorpresa fue muy revelador… se rumoreaba que con Danzo podrías cortarle un brazo a un miembro de raíz, que no gritaría.

-Es indiferente el origen de nuestra orden, tiene que acompañarnos.- sentenció el capitán de raíz, suspirando de vuelta el uzumaki.

-¿Para que sufra un terrible accidente de camino y acabe con el cuello roto y el kiuby sellado en alguna vasija sagrada robada a mi clan? No me apetece un funeral de héroe y que todo se calme después, prefiero quedarme aquí, entrenando.- declaró, mirando con soberbia al capitán, sobre todo cuando los raíz y los anbu del escuadrón tobirama asieron sus armas, aún dentro de las fundas. Lo dicho… política.

-No es opcional… y tenemos formas de obligarte.- amenazó el anbu, y el ojiazul esta vez si se rió en respuesta. Sobre todo cuando un par de anbu sacaron unos pergaminos con sellos uzumaki y comenzaron a asomar de ellos tras activarse con un brillo blanco unas cadenas de diamantina, que serpentearon en el aire de forma amenazante, esperando a percibir chakra biju para actuar y atar al ente demoniaco. Un problema si invocase su manto dorado...

-Vaya… así que mito baa chan dejó un seguro antikurama para konoha antes de morir…- cayó en la cuenta de un detalle más, uno que borró su expresión divertida y le hizo dibujar una mueca de profundo asco.- …y el que no lo usase nadie el día de mi nacimiento os hace culpables indirectos de la muerte de mi madre ahora que lo pienso…- afirmó, apretando un puño con ira.

Ese detalle le enfurecía, tanto que la sangre rodeó su puño con fluidez de lo fuerte que lo apretó. En el fondo se olía que konoha podría haber salvado a su madre esa noche, no le encajaba que la aldea más poderosa del continente no tuviese un plan de contingencia contra un biju suelto en medio de la villa, y otras como Kumo si. Kushina realmente habría muerto de agotamiento tras retener al kiuby con sus cadenas si no hubiese sido empalada por su garra, si no hubiese estado allí se habría salvado. Era una uzumaki de la casa real, fuerte entre los fuertes. Y ahora confirmaban sus sospechas. Obviamente, si kami Naruto hubiese estado allí, habría pensado bien y atribuido la desgracia de la muerte de su madre por no recibir ayuda a lo repentino del ataque… pero Yami pensaba mal. Kushina ya no podría servir para el servicio activo tras destrozar sus canales de chakra el nueve colas al ser extraído con violencia de su sello, fue un milagro que pudiese convocar sus cadenas en ese estado como le reveló Kurama. A Naruto no le sorprendió tampoco… su madre era MUY fuerte y MUY valiente. Pero, además de esa futura incapacidad para ser ninja, se unía el hecho de que tampoco podrían convertirla en vientre de alquiler para conseguir más uzumaki.

¿Os lo imagináis? Los anbu tomando a la fuerza a la esposa del difunto gran héroe de la aldea (por que se sabría la relación de kushina con Minato en cuanto la encontrasen en la casa del yondaime con Naruto y todas esas fotos de familia…), separándola de su hijo recién nacido, para someterla a violaciones sistemáticas hasta preñarla… porque estaba claro que la pelirroja jamás accedería voluntariamente a eso. Nunca podrían ocultarlo, en cuanto se supiese la relación de kushina con el yondaime, la uzumaki sería la mujer de toda konoha. Su desaparición nunca pasaría inadvertida. No, el pueblo de konoha, incluso el resto de clanes y el hokage, les habrían despiezado con las manos desnudas si hubiesen tocado a kushina. No, kushina no valía ni como jinchuriki, ni como kunoichi, ni como útero… era prescindible… realmente hizo lo único útil que podía hacer para raíz: morir conteniendo el kiuby y ahorrándoles usar esa técnica. Naruto en serio tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no desarrollar garras y arrancarles la garganta a mordiscos… que fuese previsible para su forma de ver el mundo no le restaba odio… kushina era importante para las dos mitades del nuevo shinobi no Kami. No, ese detalle acabó decantando la balanza hacia un lado… el de la muerte.

-¿Sabéis? Ibais a volver a casa con solo unos huesos rotos y un mensaje para esas momias, pero ya no me apetece… prefiero veros muertos…- los anbu se tensaron, comenzando a prepararse para atacar, en formación. Naruto sonrió despectivamente.- ¿Y sabéis qué además? El príncipe del remolino tiene mejores cosas que hacer que mancharse con vuestra sangre, yo solo me mancho las manos por rivales dignos, así que… mátalos a todos con dolor… yugao.

Esa última palabra provocó que se erizase el cabello de cada anbu. Había dicho… ¿yugao? Uno de los anbu del escuadrón tobirama intentó girarse hacia dónde creía que estaba la capitana, pero solo giró su cabeza, no su cuerpo. Y lo hizo sin control, separada de su cuello entre un torrente de sangre. Naruto sonrió con sadismo mientras contemplaba el espectáculo, ya la había visto comenzar a colocarse en el centro de la formación nada más apretar Naruto los puños con rabia. Sabía lo que debía de hacer, había reconocido esa técnica que tenían sellada, y lo que iba a provocar en el rubio. Así que se había adelantado a la orden del uzumaki. Esos anbu estaban perdidos: ya de por sí, una pelea con yugao uzuki sería difícil… pero si le añadías un ataque por sorpresa a esa distancia, la pelimorada se volvía mortal de necesidad. Y esas cadenas uzumaki no servirían para nada, Yugao no era un biju. Naruto no necesitaba mancharse las manos … ya lo haría su perro de presa por él.

Yugao era uno de sus ases en la manga, su pequeño secreto. Su torre en esta partida de ajedrez, por así decirlo. Cuando planificó su forma de vencer al panóptico, tuvo clara una cosa: tarde o temprano, más bien temprano, comenzaría a levantar sospechas en el alto mando de konoha. Su plan era arriesgado, jugar a SEIS bandas además de sus propios objetivos… si eso no levantaba sospechas en una aldea ninja enferma de conspiraciones y luchas intestinas de poder… Y sabía que, en cuanto levantase esas sospechas, sería vigilado por los de siempre, el cuerpo anbu de konoha. Irónicamente, Naruto sabía muchísimo sobre ser vigilado por el cuerpo anbu… al fin y al cabo, se había pasado así dos tercios de su vida, vigilado por esas máscaras silenciosas. Nunca fueron de su agrado, cuando era niño intentó pedirlas ayuda en las primeras palizas… y todas ellas siguieron silenciosas, sin salvarle. Solo intervenían cuando estaba a punto de morir: dispersaban a los asaltantes, lo llevaban al hospital y volvían a su puesto. Solo le defendían de verdad cuando estaba jiji mirando y ordenando que Naruto no sufriese el más mínimo daño, ahí eran auténticos ángeles de la guarda. Hipócritas…

Así que, puesto que no cumplían con su trabajo, Naruto se propuso hacerles la vida lo más terrible posible. Una travesura tras otra, a cada cual más diabólica que la anterior. Llenar de laxante el depósito de agua de su cuartel y cegar cada retrete para que tuviesen que usar las papeleras, atascar las tuberías de sus hogares para que sus familias conviviesen con el olor a tuberías, mearse en su sake y contemplar cómo lo bebían, pintar el monte hokage en sus putas narices para que toda konoha supiese que eran unos inútiles… era muy pocas las veces que las dos mitades de Naruto trabajaban unidas, pero en esos momentos había unanimidad. Y cuando había unanimidad, Naruto era imparable. En este caso, uno lo hacía por llamar la atención con la esperanza de que su vida de mierda mejorase; el otro, porque le encantaba joderles el día a esos hijos de puta. Y, durante las broncas de jiji sarutobi por ser un mal para konoha mayor que diez kiuby, Yami Naruto se fijó en un detalle… en cómo funcionaba esa organización.

La premisa era sencilla: tenían una estructura de mando. Era descubierto y capturado por anbu diversos, con caretas de perros, gatos, tigres... pero siempre era el mismo el que estaba en el despacho hokage cuando le abroncaban. Un hombre fornido con una careta de buey. Sabía por pequeños lapsus del tercer hokage que los anbu le informaban por escrito de sus travesuras, literalmente le recriminó el que tuviese su propio fichero. Pero, si era capturado por anbu diferentes, varias veces en un día, y estos hacían informes con su travesura… ¿Por qué el informe de la mesa era siempre tan pequeño y tenía la misma letra? Kami no reparó en ello, pero Yami llegó a una conclusión para ese misterio. Solo elaboraba informe para el hokage uno de ellos, ese señor con careta de buey. El "taichou". Era lógico si se pensaba: el hokage era prácticamente enterrado en papeles cada día por culpa del funcionamiento normal de la aldea, si le sumases los informes semanales de cada anbu a su servicio, el dirigente se suicidaría en un mes. Por eso había una cadena de mando: cada anbu hacia su informe PARA SU CAPITÁN. El capitán recibía la información y luego elaboraba el suyo con lo importante para el hokage. Lo constató durante el mandato de Tsunade baa chan, y entonces cayó en la cuenta: ese era el gran punto débil del mando de konoha.

Naruto sabía que sería vigilado, y, como no saldría de konoha en todo el plan, sabía cuál sería el escuadrón anbu encargado de vigilarle, el único que operaba en konoha: el primer escuadrón, conocido normalmente como "escuadrón tobirama". El resto de escuadrones solo estaban en konoha para descansar, el único escuadrón autorizado a patrullar y operar en konoha (salvo ataque enemigo) era el tobirama, compuesto por medio centenar de miembros en lugar de los 5 tradicionales. Y la capitana de ese escuadrón era Yugao Uzuki, la incombustible maestra del kenjutsu. Su primer paso en cuanto sospechó que sería vigilado tras rechazar públicamente a hinata y explicárselo a kakashi junto a los equipos 7 y el InoShikaCho, fue simple: atacar el punto débil de sus futuros vigilantes, controlar a Yugao Uzuki. Si controlaba a Yugao, controlaba la información. Le resultaba MUY cómico que Ino se preocupase tanto por ser vista en su piso, básicamente porque por supuesto que era vista, la habían visto una decena de veces como mínimo, pero esa información nunca llegaba a su destino.

Los informes del escuadrón tobirama eran realmente terribles: en una semana habían pasado por el piso del rubio para acostarse con el rubio Hinata hyuuga (a la cual seguía viendo en el complejo hyuuga diariamente), Ino yamanaka (muchas veces en su caso, tanto en su casa como en la de ella), Kurotsuchi de Iwa tras infiltrarse en la hoja, Karui de Kumo tras traicionar al heredero akimichi, Temari de Suna tras hacer lo propio con el líder nara… y, por la vigilancia en las calles, sospechaban que Mei de kiri y Sakura haruno también habían caído en sus garras. Terrible: las tardes con las mujeres extranjeras desvelaban una muy probable deslealtad, el sexo con hinata hyuuga indicaba contacto directo con el siempre sospechoso hiashi, su relación con Ino yamanaka que posiblemente tenía controlado al clan de la rubia (al menos parcialmente), y sus escarceos con Sakura haruno una más que probable causa de batalla con la pareja de esta, el inestable Sasuke uchiha. Pero el cuerpo anbu era disciplinado, y en este caso era algo fatal. Toda esa información llegaba a Yugao Uzuki, y esta simplemente la desechaba y ponía en su informe diario que Naruto no hacía nada. Y ningún anbu actuaba o sospechaba eso, eran martillos, no cerebros… su función era obedecer, no pensar. Para eso estaban el hokage y la capitana.

Contempló a su… as en la manga… cumplir su orden. Pudo verla desviar un ataque de un anbu raíz con su filo, para luego usar el mango de su katana para enganchar su cuello y lanzarlo contra un compañero. De los iniciales diez enemigos solo quedaban 4, y eso en solo un par de minutos. No eran rivales para ella. Su estilo era mortífero, perfecto, una danza. El estilo shinobi de kenjutsu era rudo, se reducía a cortar y golpear. Solo el de Kumo era un poco más refinado, pero en esencia, era más de lo mismo. Pero el de Yugao era radicalmente diferente: no cortaba y golpeaba… fluía. Y la sangre roja la seguía allí donde danzaba. Sus cortes eran precisos, solo bloqueaba en casos extremos, usaba toda el arma para atacar y defender en lugar de solo el filo… un estilo refinado, exquisito. Un estilo que Naruto reconocía perfectamente tras leer sobre él hasta la saciedad cuando era niño… Dejó de recordar cuando Yugao dio cuenta de sus últimos enemigos, descabezando a dos, cercenando el cuello de otro y empalando desde abajo hasta arriba al último.

-Impresionante, Yugao chan…- reconoció Naruto, aplaudiendo con satisfacción el espectáculo. La pelimorada se había quedado estática tras terminar con su único enemigo, ofreciendo una imagen aterradora: estaba cubierta de sangre, de los pies a la cabeza, con su máscara de gato teñida de rojo y goteando sobre la fría tierra. Y no se movía de su pose. Cualquiera tendría pavor, pero no Yami. No, el rubio diabólico comenzó a rondarla, examinando cada aspecto de su anatomía con satisfacción. Tendría treinta y muchos, pero la fémina se conservaba perfectamente. Un culo prieto y trabajado, unos pechos de tamaño adecuado, un rostro sereno pero armonioso tras esa máscara… una belleza.- No te imaginas lo que me pone ver a una mujer usar ese estilo de combate… me hace imaginarme cómo serían mis antepasadas…- añadió, para luego acariciar su escote con el dorso de la mano. La mujer tembló como una hoja cuando lo hizo, para mayor satisfacción del rubio. Un cordero con piel de lobo. Un lamento llamó su atención a un costado. Uno de los anbu del escuadrón tobirama intentaba arrastrase, con sus tripas desparramadas por el suelo.- Termina el trabajo… y despacio.- ordenó, y pudo ver los ojos de la uzuki dudar tras la máscara.

-Ya… ya está muerto… no hace falta que…- intentó desobedecer mientras temblaba, pero el rubio la tomó del mentón a través de su máscara. Con su otra mano comenzó a desanudársela, despacio, recreándose en el miedo que exudaba esa mortal mujer. Eso era poder joder…

-Te he dado una orden, Yugao chan… ¿o prefieres que me enfade?- la preguntó, quitándola la careta con cuidado mientras ella sollozaba de terror ante la mención de un enfado de Naruto. Si, el rostro de Yugao era muy armonioso, pero en ese momento no estaba muy favorecido. A la expresión de terror de sus ojos había que añadir unas marcadas ojeras, como de llevar varios días sin dormir. Parecía helada, congelada… sus labios estaban ajados y azulados, expulsaba un frío aliento al respirar, y estaban también esos temblores, casi como si tiritase de frío, a pesar de que hacía una temperatura agradable. Naruto tenía controlada a Yugao… desde hace casi una semana.

(Flashback inicia)

-Urghhh…- se lamentó Yugao, en el frío suelo de un lugar indeterminado. No sabía dónde estaba: se trataba de una habitación oscura, sin ventanas, húmeda, con sus paredes en irregular piedra gris y algunas tuberías de latón en el techo. Debía de estar bajo tierra. Intentó moverse, pero tenía las manos atadas a la espalda, por lo que solo pudo ponerse sobre sus rodillas. Joder, ¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí? Estaba patrullando por los tejados de konoha, cuando alguien la llamó por la espalda… luego dos iris rojos de pupila rasgada y todo se volvió negro… todavía tenía su vestimenta anbu incluso, solo la habían quitado su katana ¿Cuánto tiempo habría pasado desde el ataque? Un momento, recordaba esa voz, le resultaba familiar…

-Buenos días princesa…- saludó esa misma voz a su espalda… la voz de Naruto uzumaki. Yugao sacudió su cabeza con confusión, intentando asimilarlo.

-¿Naruto? ¿Qué demonios…?

-Mejor dejemos al demonio fuera de esto, Yugao… solos tú y yo será todo más fácil…- la interrumpió, situándose frente a ella. Pudo ver a Naruto con una camisa sin mangas negra con rebordes rojos y unos pantalones pirata blancos, con una expresión burlesca, apoyándose incluso en la pared, a la derecha de la puerta de la habitación. El cerebro de Yugao, entrenado para situarse rápido, pudo sacar varias conclusiones. La primera era obvia, estaba prisionera. La segunda era desconcertante, su captor era Naruto uzumaki. No tenía sentido, ¿Por qué iba ese chico tan inocente a hacer esto? Pero la tercera era la más importante. La había atado con las manos a la espalda y ahora no tenía visual del nudo al haberse puesto delante suyo. Podía liberarse y resolverlo todo, por lo que sacó una cuchilla del brazalete de su muñeca y comenzó a cortar la soga. Ese niño era descuidado, debía de distraerlo hasta que ese despiste fuese fatal.- Te preguntarás qué haces aquí, dónde estás, por qué… ya he tenido esta conversación con otra chica muy recientemente…

-No me pregunto nada…- repuso Yugao, mientras se soplaba un mechón rebelde del rostro con desidia. Se trataba de ofrecer una imagen seductora y a la vez de superioridad, una forma de descentrar al interrogador hasta que se liberase. El interrogador se sentiría a la vez atraído y receloso de ella, lo que dificultaría su trabajo. Todo anbu conocía estas técnicas, y sabía identificar cuando funcionaban. La mirada lasciva que el chico la regaló fue reveladora.- Te lo diré una vez: enhorabuena, has capturado a una capitana anbu de konoha. Ahora suéltame antes de que te metas en un lío…- ofreció, clavando sus ojos marrón oscuro en él. Todavía esperaba que todo esto fuese una especie de travesura, Yugao había visto durante la infancia del uzumaki que ese chiquillo era un fanático de las bromas pesadas. Quizás solo era eso… pero la sonrisa sádica del rubio la hizo tragar hondo. Esa sonrisa no auguraba nada bueno…

-¿Soltarte? ¿Ya? Si todavía no te he dicho por qué te he traído aquí…- se acercó a ella, levantando su rostro tomándola suavemente del mentón. Yugao se dejó guiar, pero mantuvo una expresión de desidia, siguiendo con lo que la habían enseñado. Ya estaba a punto de liberarse.- Yugao Uzuki… ¿te importaría no cumplir con tu trabajo por, digamos… una semana? Es que tengo pensado destruir cada piedra de este vertedero y matar a cada habitante de la hoja, a ser posible recreándome en sus gritos de dolor y lágrimas, y me sería mucho más fácil lograrlo si colaboras conmigo.- expuso, sin borrar una sonrisa tranquila de su rostro, mientras Yugao no podía evitar dibujar una mueca de horror y sorpresa. Había dicho… ¿Que quería destruir la hoja? ¿Naruto? Y sin borrar su expresión tranquila, como si la hubiese sugerido dar un simple paseo… ¿Qué demonios…?

-Co… ¿Cómo has dicho?- Naruto ensanchó aún más su sonrisa al ver a Yugao abrir los ojos con espanto al asimilar lo que acababa de oír en todo su esplendor.

-Digo que necesito de tu colaboración Yugao. En la próxima semana voy a: conspirar (y probablemente acostarme) con varias kunoichi extranjeras, robar, manipular a nuestro hokage para que ponga en su contra a la aldea entera, follarme a mi mejor amiga por ser una zorra caprichosa y follarse a mi mejor amigo, a su mejor amiga porque me pone a mil oírla gemir (para qué engañarnos…), a la heredera hyuuga porque sería capaz de comer mierda si se lo ordeno, realizar unos cuantos asesinatos selectivos en tu cuerpo anbu y entre los principales guerreros de la aldea para facilitar mi victoria, y cometer varios actos terroristas contra la infraestructura básica de la hoja para volveros inoperativos. El caso es que, de mientras y obviamente, haré ruido, y me vendría de perlas que te dedicases a falsificar los informes sobre mi que le des a kakashi sensei para que crea que sigo siendo un cacho de pan… ¿Qué te parece, tenemos un trato?

-Qu… ¿Qué? No, ¿estás como una puta cabra? ¿Sabes lo que estás diciendo, maldito chalado?- reaccionó con virulencia la pelimorada. Quería mantenerse fría, pero lo que acababa de oír era terriblemente grave. El jinchuriki de la hoja, una bomba viviente a efectos prácticos, quería destruir la aldea. Y hacerlo sistemáticamente, asegurarse de que no se pudiese recuperar después. No iba a colaborar con él bajo ningún concepto. Naruto se rió por la reacción de la fémina, separándose ligeramente.

-Venga Yugao, está claro que no estoy loc… bueno, un poco si… si no este plan no funcionaría.- comentó divertido mientras volvía a apoyarse en la pared.- Pero es obvio que no he dicho ninguna tontería: llevas de capitana del principal escuadrón anbu de konoha… cuanto… ¿ocho años? Eres una leyenda viva, kakashi y tu escuadrón confían ciegamente en ti. Si falsificas mis informes nadie se dará cuenta a tiempo, y yo podré hacer lo que me de la gana sin consecuencias…

-Vas a pagar caro por esto… Naruto…- amenazó la uzuki, visiblemente furiosa. Ya se había liberado, y tenía toda la información que requería. Se acercaba su contraataque.

-Vaya… me tomaré eso como un no…- suspiró, dándola la espalda para dirigirse a una mesa con instrumental. Tenazas, cuchillos, sierras… conocía perfectamente para qué iba a usarlos, y no tenía intención de permitírselo. Hora de golpear.- Y me obligarás a ponerme seri…

-Tú no harás nada…- le susurró al oído la fémina anbu, ya desatada.

Y además armada, había desellado de su muñeca un tanto, uno de los múltiples trucos que aprendió de su maestra. Con un movimiento rápido, atravesó el cráneo del uzumaki, sobresaliendo por el extremo contrario de su cabeza la punta de la ensangrentada arma. Un movimiento, un muerto, así la habían enseñado. Había matado al jinchuriki de la hoja, pero, en cuanto revisasen sus recuerdos, toda la aldea lo entendería. No tuvo más remedio. Antes de que el inerte cuerpo de Naruto cayese al suelo, la capitana anbu ya estaba en la puerta, preparada para huir antes de que se liberarse el kyubi. Pero, cuando abrió la puerta, se quedó desconcertada. Estaba en… ¿las alcantarillas de konoha? El hediondo olor a cerrado y humedad embriagó sus fosas nasales, pero no tenía tiempo que perder. Debía de salir de allí, luego se preguntaría el por qué de todo. Corrió hacia su derecha, buscando una salida. Pero no la encontraba. Es más, eso no parecía una alcantarilla al uso: estaba llena de puertas naranjas, y algunas rojas, y solo constaba de un interminable pasillo. Corrió unos minutos hasta que decidió pararse para orientarse… Algo iba mal.

-Por supuesto que algo va mal, Neko chan…- anunció la voz de Naruto a su espalda. Con los ojos como platos, la pelimorada se dio la vuelta, viendo salir al rubio de una de esas puertas rojas… con el tanto aún atravesando su cabeza de lado a lado. Con tranquilidad, el rubio asió el arma y se la arrancó.- Realmente no estás en las alcantarillas de konoha, si no en el tejado donde te he asaltado, paralizada como un espantapájaros mientras me miras a los ojos… Bienvenida a mi paraje mental Yugao… un lugar donde imaginarte haciéndome daño no me lo hace en absoluto y puedo permitirme fingir que no me había dado cuenta de que te estabas desatando…- expuso, mirando la sangre empapar con densidad el tanto de la Uzuki que sostenía en sus manos.

-¡eso lo veremos!- gritó la pelimorada, desellando de otro tatuaje una katana esta vez. Naruto suspiró con desidia.

-¿otra arma más? Vienes con más accesorios que Sasuke…- la señaló con sus dedos.- …de rodillas…- la Uzuki de inmediato se frenó, como si la gravedad del lugar se hubiese multiplicado por diez. Cayó de rodillas con un grito ahogado, soltando su arma incluso, mientras el rubio se acercaba a ella sin parar de observar el tanto.- Interesante arma Neko chan, muy buena factura, elaborada… con un remolino en la empuñadura… ¿te suena este arma, Kurama?- Yugao palideció cuando, a su espalda, dejó de existir ese eterno pasillo para aparecer una inmensa sala circular… con un gigantesco zorro de fuego y nueve colas mirándola con burla.

- **Por supuesto… un regalo de su maestra por su ascenso a chunnin… un tanto uzumaki…** \- aclaró, disminuyendo su tamaño a medida de que se acercaba para quedarse en "solo" dos metros de altura.- **Exquisito, equilibrado… el arma de una princesa…**

-¿tu maestra fue una uzumaki? ¡Vaya suerte!- gritó con una fingida emoción el rubio, palpándose rencor en cada letra.- Yo siempre quise tener una maestra uzumaki, sobre todo para aprender kenjutsu. Déjame que te cuente una historia neko chan, la historia de un huérfano con solo una cosa en la vida: un apellido. Uzumaki. Le dijeron que no era su auténtico apellido, que era el que le daban a los huérfanos de la ciudad… incluso la encargada del orfanato le dijo que realmente no tenía ninguno, que a su madre le pareció tan asqueroso que lo tiró en un vertedero en cuanto nació, como la basura que era…- comentó con el odio destilándose con su saliva. Clavó su severa mirada en la fémina, y esta desvió la mirada, avergonzada… reconocía la indirecta.

-Naruto… yo…

-El caso es que…- la interrumpió, privándola de la palabra.- Ese niño no les creyó. No, él se sentía uzumaki, era un uzumaki. Así que decidió aprender sobre su clan. Fue expulsado decenas de veces de la biblioteca… al parecer ese lugar era solo para seres humanos y no estaban permitidos los animales… pero logró acceder a uno de los escasos libros donde se hablaba de su clan tras infiltrarse por la noche. Y lo que leyó le llenó de ilusión: cadenas de diamante capaces de apresar seres inmensos, reservas de chakra inhumanas… y el kenjutsu uzumaki. La danza del agua, y la danza del fuego, el estilo de espada más mortífero del continente. Y, lamentablemente, en peligro de extinción tras la destrucción de uzu. Kumo había intentado plagiarlo con algo de fortuna, pero no era lo mismo, era una especie de versión barata de las danzas uzumaki. Y cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando, en un entrenamiento, vi con solo ocho años a una kunoichi de cabello morado usar exactamente los mismos movimientos que describían en los libros… a ti. Pero eso era imposible, me dije. Eso solo lo podían hacer los uzumaki… Kurama, ¿estás seguro de que no es una uzumaki? Quizás se traspapeló un "ma" en su apellido…

- **No cachorro, no tiene la sangre del remolino… pero también podría haberlo aprendido de una uzumaki…** \- le siguió el rollo el biju al rubio, sinceramente divertido por ver el rostro de vergüenza y culpa de la mujer anbu que descansaba de rodillas en medio de los dos.

-¡Cierto! Quizás la enseñó una uzumaki… quizás mito, la legendaria fuinmaster… eso explicaría el nivel de Neko chan con la katana, debió de enseñarla una auténtica diosa del combate, no una uzumaki cualquiera y simplona… si es que se puede hablar así de una uzumaki…

- **No… mito ya estaba pudriéndose bajo tierra en esa época…** \- corrigió el kitsune, chasqueando la lengua con fingida frustración el ojiazul.

-Vaya… ¿y cómo resolvemos este misterio? Quizás la susodicha nos ayude…- se dirigió a la fémina, tomándola del mentón con firmeza, apretando los dientes para contener la furia.- Dime… Neko chan… ¿Quién fue tu maestra de kenjutsu, aquella mujer a la que le debes todo lo que has logrado?- preguntó, o más bien acusó… ambos sabían la respuesta. Yugao sintió sus ojos aguarse, por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo… sus pecados volvían a atormentarla.

-Na… Naruto, no es lo que…

-De todos los anbu que me vigilaban de pequeño, la única que se quedaba en el hospital conmigo tras cada paliza hasta asegurarse de que me despertaba eras tú… neko chan…- no era casualidad que, cuando se mostró amable, no se refiriese a ella con el apodo anbu. Nombraba esa palabra, neko, con rencor, porque cada vez que lo decía recordaba su infancia. Era un insulto velado, un "me acuerdo de todo, Yugao Uzuki".- Recuerdo tu expresión de culpa cada vez que te veía al despertarme… no hacía falta que te quitases la máscara, era como un puñetero cartel de neón en tu forma de mirarme. Una parte de mí lo interpretó como sincera preocupación, e incluso te llegó a apreciar por ello… pero yo até cabos…- rodeó su cuello con su mano, apretando ligeramente, mientras ponía su rostro a centímetros del de la fémina.- Sabias quién era mi madre, neko chan… sabías de su relación con Minato, de mi apellido, de su condición de jinchuriki… lo sabías todo…

-Naruto, no lo entenderías… yo… yo…- tartamudeó la anbu, con su máscara de frialdad completamente rota. Pero Naruto apretó aún más el agarre, rechinando los dientes.

-No, si lo entiendo perfectamente… tuviste que elegir entre ser leal o prosperar, y elegiste lo segundo. Tu kenjutsu te hizo célebre en konoha, te ayudó a ascender en el cuerpo anbu… y, cuando se encargó a tu escuadrón vigilar al niño demonio, tuviste que escoger. O bien ser inteligente, o ser leal a tu maestra y proteger a quien sabías que era su hijo. Esta última te habría convertido en una apestada en el cuerpo anbu y en la aldea… todo el mundo me odiaba, y estaba deseando encontrar a amigos míos para odiarlos también. ¿Tus opciones de ascenso en el cuerpo anbu? Las hubieses dicho adiós, ni un solo capitán te habría aceptado en su escuadrón… y menos con lo misóginos que son en esta aldea… ¿tu familia y amistades en la konoha? Se hubiesen esfumado, o habrían acabado como tú, solos… en cambio, con la primera opción, siendo inteligente y dejando al mundo divertirse, ascendiste… ¿me equivoco?- cuestionó. No quería que fuese un puto monólogo, quería oír sus patéticas excusas.

-Ti… tienes razón…- lloró la mujer. Joder que si tenía razón, lo había descrito a la perfección. Lo habría perdido todo si lo hubiese defendido: su trabajo, su familia, sus amigos… incluso a su futuro prometido. Gekko no lo habría entendido, nadie lo hubiese entendido. Pero ella no era la única culpable ahí.- Fui… fui cobarde, pero… pero no soy la única culpable… kakashi…

-Ohhhh, no me hables del otro… el otro pagará cuando sea el momento, ahora te toca a ti…- rodeó su mandíbula inferior con fuerza, pulsando sus mejillas con sus dedos, apretando.- Mi madre fue tu maestra, neko chan. Te entrenó, te acogió y te preparó cuando no eras más que una kunoichi de origen civil sin ningún talento en especial. Y te debía de apreciar de verdad para enseñarte el kenjutsu uzumaki. Entiendo bien la relación alumno maestro… tuve al mejor de todos, por muy pervertido que fuese… y sé que es algo bidireccional. Ella te lo dio todo, confió en ti… y tú se lo pagaste abandonando a su hijo a su suerte. Eres el único fallo que le he encontrado a mi madre: que vendía su confianza MUY barata. Tenías un puto deber con la persona que te entrenó, y no cumpliste cuando llegó la hora de la verdad. Y por eso vas a cumplir ahora… conmigo.- reclamó, volviendo a lo que le interesaba. La mujer abrió de nuevo los ojos con terror al recordar el motivo de esa reunión, y se revolvió para liberarse del agarre.

-NO, NUNCA… Na… Naruto, en… entiendo que estés enfadado… tu infancia fue… injusta…

- **Bonito adjetivo para describir infernal…** \- rugió con sarcasmo el biju, mientras Naruto sonreía con ironía. Yugao decidió ignorarlo y seguir hablando.

-Pe… pero no te voy a permitir que hagas lo que tienes pensado, konoha es mi vida, ¡no pienso ayudarte a destruirla!- exclamó con furia, suspirando el kiuby de vuelta.

- **Te dije que la vía diplomática era perder el tiempo…** \- recriminó el biju, asintiendo Naruto… y sintiendo un escalofrío Yugao. Parecía que se lo… esperaban.

-Si… tendremos que optar por el plan b… porque no tienes intención de entrar en razón, ¿no, neko chan?- la mujer le miró con severidad, reuniendo valor. Sabía lo que se venía ahora, pero había sido entrenada para soportar cualquier método de tortura, no la doblegarían, moriría antes que colaborar con Naruto. El rubio vio esa determinación y sonrió…- La tortura es un arte, la imposición de una voluntad sobre la de otra persona… ¿Cuál dirías, neko chan, que es el mejor clan del mundo torturando? Te adelantaré que no es el uzumaki, para mi desgracia… No, a la hora de torturar, ni nos acercamos a los yamanaka, a los aburame o a los hyuuga… y mucho menos a los mejores. Me jode tener que reconocer algo en lo que el teme me ganará siempre por mucho que me esfuerce…

- **Anda que a mí…** \- añadió Kurama, claramente molesto. Nadie odiaba a ese clan más que él.

-Habrás adivinado ya la respuesta…- comentó a Yugao, que seguía aprisionada en el suelo.- …uchiha. Esos ojos son una puñetera pasada… armadura, mejor percepción, imágenes a cámara lenta, memoria fotográfica… y el puto tsukuyomi. Yo lo sufrí una vez a manos de un auténtico genio… una simple mirada y te atrapa en una ilusión tan realista que sientes el dolor como si fuese auténtico… dos días para ti, unos segundos en el mundo real para él. Tuve suerte de que itachi solo quisiese tantearme y dejar en mi el ojo de Shisui por si me cruzaba con Sasuke… pero, aunque fue breve, me dio grandes ideas…

-Tú no puedes usar el sharingan…- replicó desafiante Yugao, y Naruto no pudo evitar reírse.

-Cierto, neko chan… pero controlo este lugar como si fuera dios, puedo imitarlo si me da la gana… Empezaremos por vestirnos adecuadamente…- el rubio sacó de la nada un buen abrigo, uno cálido y grueso, destinado a shinobi en regiones heladas… para luego mirar con un gesto obsceno a la anbu. Yugao volvió a sentir un escalofrío, aunque esta vez fue mucho más intenso y continuo. Se miró con confusión, y no pudo evitar gritar. Estaba desnuda. Ya no llevaba su armadura anbu ni su equipamiento. Joder, no llevaba ni ropa interior. El rubio se recreó un poco en lo que veía: treinta y muchos y todo en su sitio, con algunos tatuajes que la daban un aspecto peligroso… era un cuerpo parecido al que había visto hace unas horas antes en su otra excursión al subconsciente humano. Definitivamente, tenía muy claras sus preferencias en cuanto al cuerpo femenino.

-¿Qué cojones tienes pensado hacerme?- preguntó con rabia la mujer, temiéndose lo peor… tortura mediante violación. Toda kunoichi temía esa forma de tortura, se podía decir que eran un colectivo con ese peligro permanente. Las entrenaban para, llegado el caso, asimilar el trauma y bloquear cualquier estímulo, enfocarlo como una herida física que se sanaba con el tiempo. Pero no dejaba de ser algo doloroso, violento… prefería el dolor físico, si era sincera...- AAAAHHHHRGGHH…- … y parece que invocó a la mala suerte al pensar eso. Gritó cuando el zorro de nueve colas la mordió la clavícula por la espalda. Pronto, su grito se ahogó en una muda suplica, con sus ojos desencajados y clavados en el techo, mientras sentía su cuerpo enfriarse. El kitsune la estaba quitando algo, lo notaba a través de las heridas que la causaban esos colmillos… algo que la provocaba cada vez más y más frío. Naruto ignoró ese ataque de Kurama a Yugao, y siguió hablando, mientras el kitsune acababa con su labor y regresaba a la oscuridad del paraje mental como si nada.

-Tranquila, no soporto a los violadores… mi tsukuyomi personal va por otro camino. Ahora levántate…- Yugao no pudo evitar obedecer, para su consternación, mientras su herida del hombro seguía sangrando.- Y camina… neko chan...

La Uzuki no pudo resistirse, su cuerpo literalmente se movía solo. Sintiendo esa agua del suelo llegarla más allá de los tobillos, la fémina comenzó a andar por los fríos pasillos. Un pie delante, otro detrás, una y otra vez. El paisaje siempre era el mismo, su compañía siempre la misma. Naruto a su espalda, sin hablar, solo acompañándola, andando por ese pasillo eterno. Al principio no entendía el motivo… quizás la estaba llevando a una sala de torturas, el lugar donde la intentaría sacar información o someterla. Pero, pasadas tres horas de caminata, lo descartó. No, la tortura era andar, pero, si era así, era ridículo. Yugao estaba en una forma física perfecta, podía aguantar. Pero ese frío era otra cosa. Lo notaba invadir su cuerpo, sus músculos, sus huesos. Era como si su cuerpo no generase calor, como si algo la hubiese arrebatado su calidez corporal. La herida de su hombro supuraba sangre, e incluso esa sangre era fría al tacto. Quizás la tortura era ese frío, pero no creía que pudiese seguir así mucho tiempo, eso no sería para siempre, su cuerpo se estabilizaría tarde o temprano… ¿no? Pasadas diez horas, ese frío la tenía tiritando, temblando como una hoja… su determinación comenzaba a ser mucho menor.

-Recuerdo bien ese frío neko chan…- dijo Naruto, mientras su aliento emitía un vapor blanquecino por el frío.- Esta alcantarilla fue el primer lugar donde me refugié de los aldeanos que me querían matar. Bueno, qué te voy a contar… tú estabas fuera seguramente, mirando…- añadió con crueldad, mientras Yugao temblaba sin control. El frío era insoportable, sentía como si la clavasen millones de agujas en cada parte del cuerpo.- Pero ahora lo sientes. Sientes el frío que yo sentí… imagínate el miedo que sentía para preferir este frío al calor que me brindaban mis compatriotas… una alcantarilla no es un lugar adecuado para un niño de cinco años…

-Po… por favv… or…- balbuceó entre temblores la anbu. No podía más, lo único que deseaba era tirarse al suelo y hacerse un ovillo, buscar ese calor que la faltaba. Pero no podía, su cuerpo obedecía a Naruto. Y ella estaba desesperada por dejar de temblar.- Te… tengo frrrio…

-Ah, ¿tienes frío neko chan? Bueno, quizás se deba a lo que te ha hecho Kurama… cuando te mordió, se llevó algo de ti… un poco de tu alma. Lo justo para que sientas frío, muuuucho frío…- la mujer lloró de terror ante esa revelación, a lo que Naruto respondió con un falso gesto amable.- ¿Quieres volver a sentir calor?

-S… si… onegai…- rogó, dispuesta a cualquier cosa. Naruto sonrió con sadismo, para dirigir su mano a la bragueta del pantalón, bajarla y mostrar su miembro, erecto y palpitante. Esto iba a ser divertido, era hora de probar cómo andaba la voluntad de la capitana anbu del primer escuadrón de konoha.

-Esto está caliente si lo chupas, y más si te lo tragas…- comentó, y Yugao no se lo pensó ni un segundo. Se lanzó a lamerlo, a chuparlo como si no hubiese un mañana. Su tacto estaba frío, pero su entusiasmo era espectacular. Y más aún cuando Yugao sintió como, por unos instantes, ese frío remitía ligeramente. Necesitaba ese calor, haría lo que fuese por él. Prostituirse, matar, rogar… lo que fuese necesario. Mientras ella chupaba con esmero su pene, el rubio suspiró con satisfacción.- Joder… ahh… eso sí que es entusiasmo…- gimió. No era para menos, Yugao mostraba auténtica hambre, se introducía el pene todo lo que podía, todo lo rápido que la permitía su cuello, no dejaba un solo milímetro de piel sin lamer. Empleaba todo lo aprendido en las clases de seducción shinobi y con sus amantes, TODO.- Solo volverás a sentir calor cuando obedezcas, así que… ¿A partir de ahora vas a ser buena?

-Ggshi… Onghai, Shi…- murmuró mientras seguía chupando. Su lealtad a la hoja estaba quebrada, diez horas bajo ese frío habían bastado para romperla. Estaba dispuesta a lo que fuese por encontrar ese calor, por deshacerse de ese frío. Y Naruto lo sabía, puesto que la acarició la cabeza con un gesto cómplice.

-Muy… ahhh… buena chica. Nos quedan horas en este lugar, horas para divertirnos… ahhhh… Y después, te tocará trabajar para mí…- ordenó, asintiendo la fémina. En ese preciso instante, las opciones del plan de Naruto habían aumentado considerablemente.

(Flashback fin)

Y por supuesto que fue una chica buena desde entonces. Al principio, nada más salir del paraje mental de Naruto tras ser follada en todas las posturas posibles, por cada orificio, tras acceder a hacer cada orden del rubio por vejatoria que fuese y denigrarse como ser humano una y otra vez por algo de calor, intentó resistirse. Todavía quedaba algo de Yugao. Pero fue hacerla sentir un minuto más ese frío y acceder a sus órdenes. Lo primero, matar a los dos hyuuga que hiashi hyuuga había designado para vigilarle. Ese viejo sospechaba de que al rubio le habían obligado a abandonar a su hija desde esa reunión del consejo, y no tardó ni un minuto en ordenar a dos hyuuga de la rama secundaria que le escoltaban que siguiesen a Naruto. Un auténtico estorbo… y una excelente herramienta. Ordenó a Yugao capturarlos y torturarlos hasta sacarles toda la información… y la pelimorada accedió. Lo que fuese por dejar de sentir ese frío. Naruto no sabía torturar tan bien como Yugao, él solo tenía su paraje mental, y no le convenía abusar de ello. No, mejor dejárselo a una profesional. Tras, literalmente, despellejar a uno de ellos, el otro lo cantó todo tras unos instantes de atenciones de la fémina… dándole a Naruto una información muy valiosa sobre lo que pensaba hiashi de la situación. El viejo había mordido el anzuelo, tocaba darle algo de cuerda.

Luego vino la segunda orden. Yugao volvió a intentar resistirse, conocía a la víctima, pero tres minutos de frío infernal después, accedió con ansia. Aún cubierta de la sangre de esos dos hyuuga, fue a por el hyuuga de su propio escuadrón. Gendo hyuuga, uno de sus hombres de confianza, un hyuuga de la rama principal con un entrenamiento exquisito en detección y rastreo. Naruto sabía de ese miembro del escuadrón tobirama, cuando era niño sufrió su puño suave tras ser capturado como muñeco de entrenamiento como castigo por hablar con hinata… le dejó parapléjico un par de veces, así que le tenía en su lista de temas pendientes. El problema era que no podía acercarse a él fácilmente. A ver, siempre podía ir andando donde el hyuuga y saludar, pero entraban demasiadas variables en juego: podría captar sus intenciones, alargarse la pelea, dejar alguna pista que revelase que él había sido el autor… Pero Yugao lo tuvo mucho más fácil. Simplemente se acercó a él, le ordenó cuadrarse y, sin esperárselo el hyuuga, lo degolló de un rápido tajo. Su mirada de incomprensión fue muy ilustrativa, no se lo esperó… y tampoco que la anbu depositase después en su inerte mano un cabello humano de color negro.

Y, desde entonces, Yugao obedecía cada orden, sin rechistar apenas. Naruto la dejaba sentir una pequeña parte de ese frío continuamente, una forma de recordarla el precio de la traición y tenerla sumisa. Con ese recordatorio, sabía que no debía de preocuparse por nada: Yugao falsificó cada informe, recopiló datos sobre las infraestructuras de la hoja, le informó de cada reunión de kakashi como hokage… y, si era necesario, lo defendería a muerte. Como ahora. Fue aumentar un poco el frío y la Uzuki volver a obedecer a ciegas. Se aproximó al anbu agonizante, y sin miramientos clavó su arma en su estómago. Se aseguró de no atravesar su columna, para que se retorciese por el dolor y sufriese más. Su antiguo subalterno gritó de dolor, suplicó, y Yugao contempló todo sin inmutarse. Solo se centraba en que ahora sentía calor, en que la sangre de su amigo era cálida al tacto… necesitaba ese calor, incluso lo mordió con un grito histérico para recibir más de ese cálido líquido vital. Ese desgraciado tardó unos minutos en morirse, y, tras expirar, Naruto volvió a hablar.

-Buena chica…- la Uzuki, ansiosa por más calor, intentó arrodillarse para atender de nuevo el pene de Naruto. Tal era su desesperación que la daba igual estar cubierta de sangre y rodeada de los cadáveres de sus ex compañeros. Pero Naruto la detuvo, mientras la capitana le miraba con ojos suplicantes. Llevaba días sin dormir, sus temblores se lo impedían… sus lágrimas se congelaban en sus pómulos, la comida la provocaba quemaduras en su boca pero no la calentaba, el agua siempre estaba congelada… necesitaba terminar con eso, dejar de sufrir. Pensó en suicidarse, pero Naruto se lo dejó muy claro cuando la leyó las intenciones: si se suicidaba, iría con Kurama y esa porción de su alma que tenía capturada el biju… y el zorro era mucho peor carcelero que Naruto. No podía arriesgarse. El rubio la acarició la cabeza con un fingido aprecio.- Lo siento Yugao chan, pero le he prometido a alguien fidelidad, y las promesas están para cumplirlas…

-O… onegai… te… tengo frío…- Yugao sollozó mientras volvía a temblar de frío sin control. Naruto dejó escapar una pequeña carcajada. Que nunca traicionaría a la hoja… JA... la tortura es un arte, imponer tu voluntad sobre la de otro, creerte invulnerable a ella es pecar de soberbia.

-Tú tranquila, tienes otras formas de ganarte el calor… ven conmigo, que tenemos una reunión…- comentó con una mueca divertida. Supuestamente tardaría más en mover su siguiente pieza, pero, entre la promesa a Ino, que el resto del equipo no tenía mucho tiempo más y el detalle de las cadenas de su clan, había decidido acelerar sus planes… era hora de revolver el avispero de la hoja…

* * *

 **Y fin por hoy! Tranquilos, en el siguiente tenemos pelea de gatas y otra parte del plan de Naruto. Realmente iba a ir en este, pero me fije en que la dominacion de yugao es VITAL (sin ella Naruto ni cata a kurotsuchi, temari, karui... no manipula... etc etc...), por lo que quise explicarla bien y dejarlo todo preparado para la siguiente. Vayamos por partes...**

 **Se que queriais este lemmon, truhanes! Creo que me lo pedisteis hace unos cuantos capitulos, y me gusta teneros contentos, asi que ESE CULO QUEDA COLONIZADO POR YAMI NARUTO.**

 **Sobre yugao... lei en otro fic que kushina era sensei de yugao, anko y kurenai, y me gusto tanto que en mis historias SIEMPRE lo pongo así. Y en esta historia era perfecto para: justificar la actuacion de yami con ella (mas visceral de lo normal) y a la vez ofrecer mas de ese mundo interno de yami. Ya lo dije antes y lo repetire: no sobra nada en esta obra. Y esa conversación de hace unos capitulos con kurama buscaba adelantar algo que se ve aqui: Yami ADORA a su madre. Tanto que gran parte de su venganza esta relacionada con ella y el trato que le dispenso la hoja. Ahora ya se explica mucho de esa tranquilidad de naruto con respecto a ser vigilado, espero que os guste!**

 **Ahora tenemos otras dudas... por que esta enfadado yami? que tiene pensado con yugao? ya se vera... Un saludo y nos leemos!**


	12. Las dos lunas

Cap9: Las dos lunas.

 **Buenas! aqui teneis otro capítulo mas de eres mia. Hoy tenemos mas incógnitas resueltas, y se podria decir que pasamos al desenlace de todo lo leido antes. No quiero adelantaros nada, asi que... disfrutad y nos leemos!**

 **Kirito720** : Hola amigo! gracias, lo cierto es que lo de yugao era de esos secretos que el escritor sabe desde el principio y quiere desvelar, pero debe de guardarse para el momento perfecto, como este. Con la subyugacion de yugao se explica por que estaba tan tranquilo naruto con respecto a ser vigilado... ¡porque controlaba a quien elaboraba el informe! Di muchas pistas, pero me alegra que sorprendiese aun asi xD

Y sospechas bien, ya se dice en este capitulo: si kami naruto es un purificador, yami naruto es un corruptor. Asi que el control de sus piezas es necesario. Aunque en el caso de yugao se una esa saña por lo que le hizo a su madre... Me alegra tb que te gustase el lemmon, para eso estan xD un saludo y suerte a ti tb!

 **Usuario865** : Buenas! Muchas gracias! siempre alegra tener nuevos lectores, y que encima te dejen un review para felicitarte! Si, lo cierto es que estoy poniendo mucha conspiracion en esta obra, y por lo tanto tengo que tenerlo todo bien atado. Al final del capitulo de hoy vas a entender muchos momentos de los capitulos anteriores que por si solos no tenian sentido, este es un fic hecho para leer otra vez una vez sepas el final.

Tranquilo con el suspense, ya falta poco... un episodio en dos partes despues de este, otro para preparar el final, el propio final y un epilogo. Ya falta poco! Un saludo y disfrútalo!

 **Chisa782911** : Saludos! Pues me has pillado ahi! te explico: tengo ya montadas las familias de naruto con sus diferentes posibles parejas, es como si me hubiese armado mi propio canon (visto que el original me parece muy pobre). Con sakura son los gemelos shinachiku y katsumi y la pequeña hanami como guiño al famdom narusaku (al que pertenezco), con Shion son Shio y Arashi si llega viva a ese momento, con kurotsuchi uso el de kushina, con karin al menos una se llama Sakura y otra mito... Es mi forma de facilitar al lector asiduo identificarlos.

Ya sabia yo que esperabais ese anal xD en cuanto lo pedisteis al principio me propuse meterlo, y en este capitulo habia espacio. Y sobre yugao... me parece un buen plot twist, o que pasa? que kushina no tuvo carrera shinobi y alumnos o que?

Espero que lo de hoy te guste, un saludo!

PD: lo de la orgia... con lo celoso que es yami, dificil xD ya la has visto con kurotsuchi hombre, no seas goloso! xD

 **Fanime18** : hola! Gracias por volver, significa que no voy mal con el desarrollo xD escribiría mas a menudo, pero estos capitulos son largos y exigen mucho esfuerzo, por eso voy a uno por mes. Con historias mas simples como la de pokemon puedo ir a tres por mes incluso.

Hoy vas a ver para que quiere a Yugao, su utilidad no se limita a engañar a kakashi. Y en cuanto a tu ultima sugerencia... digamos que lo hago por sanidad de la historia. Estoy harto de ver fics prometedores que se quedan inconclusos por plantear una histotia demasiado larga (ejemplo claro: naruto kumo no dokugan yoko... que puta rabia que esté inactiva...). Como me da rabia eso, cada historia que hago tiene un final planteado y asumible, no intento abarcar demasiado. Hay una introduccion, dos puntos de giro o nudos, un climax y un desenlace, y esta ya lo tiene. Asi que la secuela, cuando me de por hacerla, tiene que ir separada, o arruinara esta historia. Inckuso kitsune no kibo, mi fic mas largo, lo plantee en cuatro actos realmente, asi que es en realidad 4 fics como este.

Un saludo y espero que te guste lo de hoy! nos leemos!

 **Spardaaa** : hola amigo! Aqui tienes la conti, fresquita para ti ;) Y un aplauso por pillar la referencia, ya crei que nadie se daria cuenta del easter egg xD lo cierto es que tarantino, como guionista, no falla NUNCA. Esa escena fue jodidamente legendaria xD Un saludo y nos leemos!

 **Honter11** : Buenas! A ver, no negaré que a veces parece eso xD Tb miralo asi: rubio, ojos azules, poderoso, bondadoso, heroe de guerra, con contactos politicos... lo raro seria que no cayesen a decenas a sus pies, a sasuke por mucho menos lo ama kishimoto. Aunque en el caso yugao, mas que afrodisiaco, ha sido tortura y esclavitud... asi tb normal xD

y si, me encanta evangelion, seguramente publicare mas fics de ellos. Y sobre ese fic naruino... ya sabes que yo solo publico cosas que tenga claras. Quiero dar calidad, y escribir cuesta esfuerzo, no es tan simple como decidir pareja y duración para mi desgracia (si asi fuese, rivalizaría en numero de fics con Asuka02 xD). El caso es que, de momento, no tengo una buena idea para ellos dos fuera de esto, y a eso unele que no es mi pareja fetiche. Con el narusaku o Asushin puedo como quien dice "forzar", los tengo tan calados que sale fácil escribir de ellos, pero con otros... ya sabes. Pero tú tranquilo, si algun dia se me ocurre algo bueno no dudes de que lo pondré. Digamos que "los fics insustanciales de solo lemmon y oh que felices somos" no son lo mio.

Un saludo y espero haberte resuelto las dudas! disfruta de lo de hoy!

 **Thenoney** : saludos! Aqui tienes la conti, lo bueno, si breve, dos veces bueno xD Si, kami naruto es un pj completamente irreal por eso, incluso puedes ver aqui que yami le desprecia profundamente por ello. En un futuro tengo pensado hacer un fic donde ambas mitades se unan y muestran un naruto entre los dos, ni un pardillo como kami, ni un psicopata como yami. Pero aqui, para lo que nos interesa, yami es rencoroso de pura cepa... y le quedan muchas por devolver. Un saludo y espero que te guste!

* * *

-aaaaaaaaaaa- personaje hablando

- _aaaaaaaaaaa_ \- personaje pensando

\- **aaaaaaaaaaa** \- ser sobrenatural hablando

\- **_aaaaaaaaaaa_** \- ser sobrenatural pensando

RENUNCIA DE DERECHOS: ¿en serio os imagináis a kishimoto escribiendo un Lemmon? Acabarían todos rogándole sexo a Sasuke mientras el uchiha hace su hmpf característico… no, ni el mundo de Naruto me pertenece, ni mis historias le pertenecen a kishimoto. Dos mundos separados, y yo cuál parásito usando una buena idea para lanzar las mías, nada más. Aunque también es cierto que yo le hago publicidad con estas cosas…

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el hospital, cierta rubia era incapaz de concentrarse. Miraba los resultados de las pruebas de un paciente anónimo sin darse cuenta de nada, suspiraba, apretaba los dientes con tristeza y frustración. Incluso había llegado tarde a su turno. La yamanaka podría parecer frívola, pero se tomaba muy en serio su trabajo en el hospital como jefa de enfermeras. Le gustaba, lo valoraba de verdad. Sin embargo, cuando no tienes el ánimo, es mucho más difícil cumplir con tus obligaciones. Su mente daba vueltas una y otra vez a cierto momento hace unas horas, al instante en el que, quizás, había cometido un terrible error con su rubio. No lo entendía, no sabía si había hecho bien o mal, solo disponía de los datos objetivos: Naruto la había regalado otra intensa ración de orgasmos, sorpresivos si tenía en cuenta que nunca había probado el sexo anal antes, y se encontraban abrazados en la cama del uzumaki, a gusto. Pero habían acabado terriblemente mal… y todo porque ella se había dejado llevar por los celos…

(Flashback inicia)

-Naruto… ne… necesito hablar de algo contigo…- tartamudeó ligeramente la yamanaka, abrazada a su amante entre las sábanas revueltas de su cama, atrayendo la atención del rubio.

-Si es para pedirme un trio con un clon, la respuesta es no… no pienso permitir que unas manos que no sean las mías te toquen… como un puto clon mío lo intente, lo destrozo…- declaró Naruto mientras afirmaba su abrazo sobre ella. Ino tuvo que centrarse para evitar el sonrojo. Kami santo, teóricamente debería de cabrearla que Naruto la negase eso cuando ella accedía a todos sus juegos depravados, pero… en lugar de eso la excitaba y la hacia feliz. A pesar de su extenso historial amoroso, Ino nunca había visto a un hombre sentir por ella esa furia ardiente que veía entre las parejas de las películas románticas, esa sensación de ser más vital que el oxígeno para alguien. Hasta ahora. En esa frase, Ino podía sentir la rabia del jinchuriki, su ira por tan solo imaginarse a alguien haciéndola gemir, ¡aunque fuese un clon suyo! Era pasión en estado puro, necesidad, hambre de ella… y eso inflaba su autoestima hasta el puñetero cielo.

-N… no… Es… es sobre lo de… ella…- balbuceó con una mezcla de miedo, ira y celos, refiriéndose a Sakura y a la siguiente parte del plan del rubio. La ira y los celos eran comprensibles, los sentía con respecto a cualquier mujer que se acercase al uzumaki, pero con Sakura se unía competitividad y la legendaria debilidad del rubio por lo rosa. Sakura era de las pocas mujeres que hacían temer a Ino. Pero el miedo era algo más complejo, y en parte estaba inspirado porque ya habían tenido esta charla unas cuantas veces desde que se unió al plan de Naruto, y el ojiazul cada vez estaba más cansado del tema.

-Ino… te lo repito de nuevo: te he prometido fidelidad a ti y solo a ti. Lo de Sakura es solo parte de la puta misión, un objetivo a seducir para lograr un fin… un fin que no te puedo revelar todavía, puesto que si lo hago, el panóptico se daría cuenta y evitaría mi plan…- Ino seguía apretando los labios, enfadada, y Naruto sintió el hastío corroerle tanto que decidió ser más directo.- Joder, si me has confesado que tú ya has tenido alguna misión dónde te has acabado acostando con un objetivo para lograr información, y no te avergüenzas de ello, ¿qué puta diferencia hay con lo mío?

-¡No es lo mismo!- gritó en respuesta Ino, también furiosa como el uzumaki, mientras se separaba del rubio y se erguía sobre sus rodillas sobre la cama. Entendía el argumento, y si fuese CUALQUIER otra podría hacer de tripas corazón… pero era Sakura haruno de quien estaban hablando. El gran punto débil de Naruto, la única mujer a la que temía de verdad en materia sentimental si se trataba del ojiazul. Sencillamente, ARDÍA DE CELOS Y DE MIEDO con solo imaginarse a Naruto con ella.- Mis objetivos eran eso, objetivos, no me atraían nada… pero tú… y la frentona…- apretó las sábanas con furia para descargar su tensión, mientras Naruto la observaba con un gesto enfadado y una ceja arqueada.

-¿Yo y Sakura? Con perdón de la vulgaridad, pero es un coño más, un medio hacia un puto fin. Y te recuerdo que ese puto fin es importante, salvar el mundo y liberaros a todos del panóptico. Eres una kunoichi, vence tus putos celos y piensa que es necesario para cumplir nuestra misión, PORQUE TE ASEGURO QUE LO ES. Si lo hiciese solo por follármela te habría ocultado esa parte y lo habría hecho a escondidas, pero no lo he hecho, he confiado en ti. Además, ¿Qué puta diferencia hay entre ella y hinata, por ejemplo?- preguntó con rabia, haciendo referencia a una chica con la que ya sabía Ino que se había acostado el rubio. La yamanaka apartó la mirada un segundo, intentando serenarse. Su lado kunoichi daba la razón al uzumaki y la instaba a confiar, estaba haciendo una misión de seducción clarísima, de libro, incluso para estudiar en las academias… pero su lado más pasional hervía de furia con solo imaginarse a Naruto besando a Sakura, acariciándola… diciéndola que la amaba… ¿Qué diferencia hay entre Sakura y hinata? Una muy simple…

-A hinata no la amas…- espetó, enferma de celos. ESE era su temor, el poder de Sakura sobre Naruto. Lo había visto mil veces, y envidiado en cada una de ellas: Sakura tenía a su propio paladín defensor, al príncipe azul por el que cada mujer de konoha suspiraba. Literalmente, había visto a Naruto poner en riesgo su vida mil veces para protegerla, desviviese por arrancarla una sonrisa, entregarse al cien por cien a ella. Si Sakura estornudaba, aparecía Naruto con su manto de Kurama para darla calor. Y todo a pesar de que su mejor amiga era tan estúpida como para obviarlo todo y seguir obsesionada con Sasuke uchiha. Lo de Naruto por Sakura Haruno era amor, con cada letra, el amor que siempre había querido para ella. Y temía que, si se acercaba de nuevo a la ojijade, la abandonase para volver tras la pelirrosada. Temía ser un simple repuesto, eso temía.

-¿Y a Sakura si? No te negaré que estuve enamorado de Sakura, incluso esta parte de mí la aceptó a pesar de que no quería a nadie cerca, pero… ¿Te crees que, después de cómo me ha tratado tras la guerra, voy a ir corriendo a besarla los pies en cuanto me llame? ¿Que, en cuanto ella me lo pida, me bajaré los pantalones y dejaré que me siga dando por culo con su puto Sasuke kun y sus caprichos de niñata consentida?- gritó Naruto, furioso, indignado como nunca.- ¿en serio me ves tan patético? Te lo he dicho: eres la única, no hay más. Y te recuerdo que tengo palabra…- Ino sintió sus ojos aguarse, más por rabia que por tristeza. Porque ese temor seguía ahí, y ya no podía evitar que saliese a flote. No podía tragárselo de nuevo, aunque comenzase a ver que fuese infundado, al menos en parte.

-Creo que, en cuanto te acuestes con ella, volverás a caer en sus manos… siempre… siempre la has amado, siempre has gritado su nombre con amor, siempre has estado tras ella… y Sakura no seguirá siendo estúpida por siempre, tarde o temprano caerá en la cuenta de que te ama… y yo… yo... no puedo soportar la idea de que me dejes por ella…- afirmó, deseando demasiadas cosas: que Naruto la abrazase, que se fuese para no volver, que Sakura desapareciese, que todo desapareciese… eran tantas que solo pudo quedarse estática, y recibir una mirada de decepción de Naruto. Una mirada que, por un instante, la hizo temblar.

-Osea, que sí a todo lo que he dicho… te dejaré clara una cosa: no soy Kami, yo tengo amor propio. Y orgullo… y no soporto que se dude de mi palabra. ¿Dices que me bastará acostarme con ella una sola vez para recaer como un puto yonki? Pues déjame decirte algo… ya me he acostado con ella.- reveló un furioso Naruto. Yami normalmente no habría revelado nada a cualquier otra, era listo, sabía que uno es dueño de lo que piensa y esclavo de lo que dice. Pero, en el caso de Ino, era a veces incapaz de ser racional. No soportaba la idea de que ella, que era suya, que le pertenecía, dudase de él. No, Ino yamanaka debía de confiar en él al cien por cien, y no solo por la misión… también porque algo dentro de Yami clamaba al cielo cada vez que esa mujer dudaba de él. Era irracional, no lo entendía, pero ahí estaba ese sentimiento. La yamanaka abrió los ojos, en parte dolida, pero sobre todo impactada, incapaz de asimilarlo.- Si Ino, ya me la he follado, ya he cumplido esa parte de la misión, y lo he hecho ayer. Una sola vez, como te prometí, y a pesar de que estamos arriesgando mucho si no acaba lo suficientemente desequilibrada… Y no lo hice porque "necesitase desesperadamente hacerlo", no… lo hice literalmente para quitármelo de encima ya. ¿Y sabes una cosa? No te has dado ni cuenta… porque he cumplido mi palabra: una vez y a partir de entonces por completo para ti.

-Lo… ¿lo has…?- balbuceó Ino, frunciendo el ceño por los celos. Pero Naruto no la iba a permitir estallar…

-Exacto, y aquí sigo, contigo. He cumplido con MI DEBER al hacerlo y ahora hago LO QUE QUIERO, que es estar contigo. Si la amo tanto y estoy tan loco por ella como tú crees… ¿por que he seguido contigo, eh? ¿Por qué no he vuelto a sus brazos? Si soy tan patéticamente sumiso con ella, estaría con hinata y concediéndola todos sus caprichos. Pero no lo soy, y todo por una razón.- Naruto acercó su rostro a una paralizada Ino, remarcando cada frase.- NO… ESTOY… ENAMORADO… DE… TU… SAKURA. Odio a esta puta zorra, más bien…- Ino comenzó a llorar, mirando al suelo. Lágrimas de celos, lágrimas de rabia… y también de arrepentimiento. Lo cierto es que Naruto le había dado su palabra, y ella no había confiado lo más mínimo en eso. E incluso entendía que era una situación desesperada, y que el rubio había sido muy claro con las condiciones para acostarse con Sakura, y que las había cumplido a rajatabla. Podría mentirla, si… pero no tendría sentido ahora, si no la mintió para acostarse en secreto con la haruno, ahora no tenía sentido empezar a mentir. Pero sentía miedo, frustración, rabia… todo por una sensación en su pecho que pugnaba por salir.- Joder, ¿prefieres que lo deje todo y que nos rindamos? Estoy seguro de que si hablas con el panóptico, lo borrará de tu mente sin problemas…

-No… no lo entiendes…- dijo, mascando esa frase que quería salir y no se atrevía a decir.

-¡Pues explícamelo joder! ¿Por qué las misiones de seducción están bien contigo y mal conmigo?- inquirió, y entonces, temblando de furia, la yamanaka no pudo contenerse más.

-¡PORQUE TE AMO MALDITA SEA!- gritó, incluso dando un golpe con sus puños al colchón, con sus ojos inundados en lágrimas.- ¡PORQUE ME HE ENAMORADO DE TI Y NO PUEDO SOPORTAR QUE PUEDAS AMAR A OTRA! Todos estos días… llevamos poco tiempo, pero nunca había sentido algo así por nadie… solo puedo pensar en ti, lo eres todo para mí… y si te pierdo, si me dejas… ¿QUÉ COJONES ME QUEDA? Yo… yo solo te quiero a ti…- musitó para finalizar. Realmente iba a decirlo con más énfasis, pero una parte se quedó congelada viendo la expresión del rubio…

(Flashback fin)

El recordar esa expresión la sacó de su recuerdo. Demonios, se podía esperar mil reacciones. Naruto podría haberse reído de sus sentimientos… estos días había visto una faceta cruel en el rubio, no la usaba con ella, pero nunca se sabe… Podría haber sonreído feliz, y haber calmado cada nervio de su cuerpo con un beso, pero tampoco lo hizo… Incluso podría haber mantenido una cara de póker y haberla manipulado, en ese momento ella estaba vulnerable. Le habría dejado hacer cualquier cosa por un "yo también te amo". Mil opciones. Pero ninguna se correspondía con lo que vio. Naruto mostró algo que no le había visto jamás, ni tan siquiera a kami Naruto… mostró miedo. Ino era yamanaka, psicóloga por vocación familiar, sabía distinguir esos gestos delatores. Abrir los ojos con sorpresa, retroceder instintivamente, apretar los dientes… Yami Naruto mostró todos. Lo cual fue impactante, sobre todo porque este Naruto era EXPERTO en camuflar sus emociones, un actor brillante, y un manipulador aún mejor. Podría perfectamente haber camuflado ese miedo, pero no lo hizo… fue incapaz. Por primera vez desde que iniciaron esta extraña relación, Ino yamanaka vio al jinchuriki vulnerable de verdad.

Y la causa fue lo que ella había dicho. Que le amaba. Fue oírlo y el uzumaki poner una excusa entre balbuceos para luego salir huyendo. Por primera vez, ella le había sorprendido completamente y roto sus defensas, pero… ¿Por qué? ¿No la amaba? Una parte de ella temía eso, incluso la provocaba ganas de llorar, pero su lado racional rebatía esa posibilidad. Lo que tenía con Naruto excedía de lo puramente sexual, tenía mil señales. Naruto podría haberla manipulado para solo follar desde el principio, pero siempre buscaba más. Se preocupaba por ella, le preocupaba que estuviese bien, sentía amor cuando estaban juntos. ¿Quizás solo quería manipularla para vencer al panóptico? Enamorarla para que le fuese leal… Sonaba más lógico, pero su instinto la decía que tampoco era la respuesta. Si fuese así, podría haberla obligado a colaborar cuando se metió en su mente. Torturarla de verdad, doblar su voluntad como un junco, estaba convencida de que Naruto podía esclavizar a alguien hasta el extremo de convertirla en una sumisa sirviente, y con ella no lo hizo. No, confió en ella, la contó todo lo que podía saber, y la explicó la razón para no contarle el resto. No era manipulación…

-Quizás… quizás he ido demasiado rápido…- declaró para sí misma, intentando hallar una solución más agradable para su situación. Realmente, a ella le había sucedido antes: algunos ex novios habían dicho que la amaban cuando ella no estaba preparada ni tan siquiera para planteárselo. Y la reacción encajaba… en ese momento sientes miedo y solo quieres huir.- Pero joder, también puede ser que no me…- iba a seguir hablando consigo misma, pero la puerta de su oficina se cerró con violencia, haciéndola incluso botar del susto. Levantó su vista del expediente que tenía en sus manos, y se encontró a una furibunda Sakura, con su ceño fruncido y su bata de médico remangada. Una parte de ella estaba asustada, cuando su amiga estaba así era peligrosa, pero otra en cambio deseaba partirle la cara por acostarse con Naruto… así que la mantuvo la mirada, tensándose.- Gracias por comprobar si la puerta cierra bien…- dijo con sarcasmo, desafiando.

-Eres una hija de puta…- insultó una visceral haruno, frunciendo el ceño Ino en respuesta.

-Yo también te quiero, pero me pillas ocupada…- iba a fingir que volvía a sus quehaceres, pero la pelirrosada avanzó hasta su mesa, impidiendo que la ignorase. Sakura haruno no admitía un no por respuesta.- ¿qué quieres?- preguntó finalmente Ino, mascándose la tensión en el ambiente. La doctora apoyó sus manos en la mesa, acercando su rostro al de su "amiga".

-Te has follado a Naruto…- masculló. Esa era Sakura, directa al grano cuando estaba en juego el uzumaki. Ino recordó un detalle que la hizo enfurecer… ella lo había hecho también, Y SABIENDO DE SU RELACIÓN CON SU MEJOR AMIGA, lo que empeoraba todo. La sangre comenzó a hervir, y tuvo que respirar hondo para no echárselo en cara. Si lo hacía, quizás arruinase el plan de Naruto, debía de contenerse. Aunque desease meterse en su mente y volverla asexual, o hacerla creerse una niña de tres años…

-¿Y qué si así fuese? A tu novio no le he tocado ni lo voy a hacer… yo respeto las relaciones de mis amigas…- declaró con veneno, y no pudo evitar lanzar un dardo a la línea de flotación cuando vio que la haruno ni se inmutaba por la acusación. Será zorra…- Parece como si estuvieses celosa…- aquí si que reaccionó la ojijade, sonrojándose fuertemente, y no pudiendo disimular una sonrisa soberbia la yamanaka.

-No es por eso…- repuso, para luego encontrar la excusa perfecta.- ¡El… él está con Hinata!- Ino reaccionó con una carcajada.

-Hasta en Kumo saben que lo dejaron hace mucho…- contraatacó, apretando los labios con rabia la pelirrosada.

-¿sabes lo que me costó que la diese una oportunidad? Hinata lleva toda su vida esperándole, le ama, y tú se lo estás quitando… - la recriminó, intentando hacer mella en la culpa de Ino, pero la rubia estaba demasiado furiosa como para dejarse engatusar. Kami santo, ¿Cómo podía cambiar tanto alguien de un año para otro? Por la Sakura haruno de antes de la guerra hubiese dado la vida, pero desde que captó ese detalle durante la batalla contra el juubi, cuando tragó hondo al ver a Sasuke aparecer, había descubierto una faceta de la haruno que no la gustaba nada, y con el tiempo había empeorado… Quizás era la influencia de Sasuke, lo cierto es que Sakura haruno era una mujer excepcional hasta que aparecía el pelinegro, a partir de ese momento la envenenaba y la convertía en… esto…

-Es curioso, piensas mucho en lo que quiere hinata y muy poco en lo que quiere tu supuesto mejor amigo…- acusó, pasando a la ofensiva.- Vete a engañar a otra, yo sé la verdad: hinata te importa una puta mierda. Tú sólo querías que Naruto estuviese con una mujer que no le atrajese para no perder ni un segundo de su atención…- Sakura apretó los dientes, rabiosa.

-¿Ah si? Y supongo que tú sabes lo que quiere… o a quién quiere…- si Ino sabía atacar a los puntos débiles, Sakura también. Y ya tenía claro que la yamanaka la había calado, así que podía quitarse la careta y ser clara. Y esa indirecta era muy clara…- ¿sabes de qué mujer sigue enamorado, no?- Ino tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para no partirla la cara cuando la pelirrosada sonrió con maldad.

-No lo entiendo Sakura… tú tienes a tu querido Sasuke, el hombre de tus sueños… unos sueños muy pobres por cierto... ¿por qué te metes en las relaciones de Naruto? Tú estás feliz, y yo también, en serio que me hace feliz… si eres mi amiga de verdad, deberías de alegrarte…

-Lo haré cuando te alejes de lo que es mío.- anunció Sakura con frialdad, apretando los dientes Ino en respuesta.

-¡Ya tienes a Sasuke! ¿Es que quieres tenerlos a los dos?- Sakura la mantuvo la mirada, indignándose Ino. Por supuesto que quería eso.- ¿Estás loca? ¡Ninguno lo aceptaría!

-Sasuke no se entera de una puta mierda… y Naruto aceptará lo que yo le diga, por algo soy su Sakura chan… ¿a ti te llama así o simplemente te deja el dinero en la mesita de noche antes de irse?- atacó Sakura, frunciendo el ceño Ino. No iba a rebajarse a eso… aunque el golpe había dolido…

-Te lo voy a advertir… no te acerques a él…- amenazó, comenzando a encararse con la haruno, que no rehuyó el duelo.

-¿Ah si? ¿Y por qué no debo hacerlo?- preguntó con burla la ojijade, sabiendo que las técnicas mentales de Ino no la afectaban gracias a inner. Y, sin esas técnicas, su antigua mejor amiga no tenía ni la más mínima posibilidad contra ella. Ino estalló en rabia.

-¡MALDITA SEA, ME LO DEBES! ¡Yo me aparté con Sasuke para que pudieses estar con él!- la espetó la ojiazul, respondiendo con una risa burlesca Sakura.

-No es cuestión de apartarse, es cuestión de a quién quiere Naruto… y mi baka me quiere a mí, no a ti…- comentó con crueldad la kunoichi doctora, para luego sonreír con malicia.- Y te lo demostraré…- la rubia iba a reclamarla, cuando la ojijade la interrumpió.- Por lo pronto, recoge tus cosas, estás despedida…- anunció, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa la yamanaka.- No te engañes, solo estabas aquí porque eras mi amiga, puedo encontrar una enfermera mejor con solo chasquear los dedos… y si eres tan zorra como para acostarte con lo que es mío, no puedo confiarte ni un paciente…- mientras la ojiazul sentía sus ojos humedecerse, Sakura se dirigió con un gesto triunfal a la puerta.- Ah, y que no salga de aquí… pero voy a volver a tirármelo nada más salir de mi turno… no te imaginas lo pasional que es cuando de verdad le gusta la chica, contigo seguro que ni se mueve…- sentenció, saliendo con tranquilidad de la oficina, dejando a Ino con la palabra en la boca, con un despido que mancharía irremediablemente su carrera shinobi, una amiga menos y algo peor… temor por su Naruto… porque estaba claro que Sakura no se iba a quedar quieta…

Al mismo tiempo, en el otro extremo de la aldea, en el interior del complejo hyuuga, Hinata hyuuga se impacientaba en su cuarto. La joven de ojos perlados, pelo largo de color negro azulado con flequillo recto y cuerpo de escándalo, dirigía a menudo miradas ansiosas a la puerta de su cuarto, intentando centrarse en algo para que la espera no se la hiciese tan larga. Desde que se había oficializado su ruptura con Naruto, oficialmente estaba recluida en casa, pasando el mal trago de haber perdido al amor de su vida… pero, realmente, ese luto solo había durado unas horas. Lo que había tardado en aparecer en su cuarto su adorado rubio. Y, tras dejarla un extraño sello para aparecer directamente en su cuarto cuando iba a visitarla, Hinata comenzó a vivir su relación en secreto, de forma furtiva y a espaldas de todos los hyuuga, y de la aldea entera. No es que la importase… Naruto lo compensaba de sobra.

Cada vez que el sello de Naruto se activaba, la joven sabía que iba a tener una buena ración de su rubio. Siempre enrojecía y se notaba muchísimo que estaba ansiosa cuando se excusaba porque había quedado con Naruto… si no fuese por el soberano desprecio que la brindaba su padre, hiashi habría sospechado que la joven estaba terriblemente excitada. Cómo apretaba los muslos, cómo suspiraba y entreabría los labios mientras esperaba permiso del patriarca para retirarse a su alcoba… un padre decente lo habría descubierto. Pero hiashi era el peor de todos, como sabía Naruto. Yami incluso lo ponía a la altura del padre de Sasuke, capaz de llevar por ambición a su familia a tal peligro que tuvo que matarlo junto a su esposa su propio primogénito; y de Minato namikaze, del cual había heredado todo lo sádico y cruel Yami Naruto, visto el resultado de su idea de convertir a su único hijo en jinchuriki antes de dejarle huérfano. Naruto no temía que hiashi lo descubriese, aunque hinata fuese una negada a la hora de disimular, con respecto a eso podía estar tranquilo… y podía divertirse.

¿Sabéis? Manipular a alguien no es tan difícil. Yami veía la vida como un continua oferta y demanda… como dice la canción, "everybody is looking for something"… y entendía que, si hacías la oferta adecuada, la otra persona te daría toda la demanda que fueses capaz de soportar. Lo difícil es descubrir qué quiere la otra persona, pero en el caso de hinata (y curiosamente, gracias a kami y su continuo ninguneo a las OBVIAS señales de la hyuuga), lo que quería era muy simple. A Naruto. O, al menos, al Naruto que su febril imaginación se había fabricado. No quería al auténtico Kami, ese chico irresponsable, activo, todobondadoso. No, por su educación clasista quería un marido serio, formal, poderoso, un hyuuga en resumidas cuentas… todo lo contrario que Kami Naruto... Y Yami tampoco se correspondía con ese Naruto… Yami era mezquino, manipulador y cruel, y la personalidad de hinata quería un cacho de pan, un buenazo. Básicamente, Hinata quería una especie de Naruto en versión jesucristo, y hokage… joder, qué gracia le hacía a Yami eso, quería al personaje de un shonen patético… o una versión del propio padre de la hyuuga, pero capaz de amar y de ser una buena persona… Naruto hiashi hyuuga… antes se la chuparía al teme que acabar así…

Pero, como no podía reírse de ella, como la necesitaba, Yami Naruto decidió hacer lo que mejor sabía hacer. Mentir, manipular… y follar. Si, una mujer en medio de un orgasmo es incapaz de pensar en otra cosa, por lo que Yami se dedicó a follarla de mil maneras esta última semana. Hacerla suya, darla tanta ración de lo que ya disfrutó en el hospital al inicio de todo, que la convirtió en la mujer más sumisa, obediente y agradecida del mundo. Se lo había hecho por cada orificio, en cada postura. Con clones, sin ellos. Con ropa, lencería íntima, desnuda. La había hecho innovar, usar sus manos, su boca, sus enormes pechos, su ano, su intimidad… Yami había sido MUY creativo. Incluso la había hecho follar con él en la habitación de hiashi, una forma de obligarla a vengarse de su "encantador" progenitor, y la joven había estado particularmente salvaje cuando superó su vergüenza inicial. Lástima que no usase esa mala leche más, esa hinata si que hubiese tenido alguna posibilidad con él. Actualmente, hinata era suya, indudablemente. Haría todo lo que mandase por "el amor de su vida". Así que, en cuanto activó el sello, supo que ella estaría en su cuarto… entregada.

De pronto, el centro de la habitación comenzó a brillar en un rayo amarillo, irguiéndose la ojiperla con excitación mal disimulada. Llevaba puesto un conjunto de lencería íntima que le había hecho adquirir el rubio, un babydoll de dos piezas de color negro, y se encontraba dispuesta para una nueva ración de sexo salvaje. Lo que fuese por tenerlo en su cama, y quizás lograr que le diese un hijo para así ya tenerlo por seguro para siempre. Pero su expresión cambió a una de confusión cuando su novio no apareció solo, como solía hacer. No, junto al rubio, vestido con su chandal de entrenamiento (aunque con unas sospechosas magulladuras en los nudillos que la hicieron preocuparse), se encontraba una mujer. Hinata no tardó en identificarla: su pelo morado largo ya era característico, pero su uniforme anbu y esa máscara de gato ya fueron reveladores. Yugao Uzuki. Aunque era extraño que esa mujer estuviese atada con una cuerda, rodeada de sellos de supresión de chakra, manchada de sangre y claramente salida de una batalla…

-Na… Naruto kun…- musitó con miedo, aunque Naruto la guiñó un ojo para tranquilizarla, lo que la permitió envalentonarse un poco.- ¿Qué… qué hace Yugao san… aquí?

-Hinata chan…- el rubio tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no reírse. Joder, Hinata estaba más excitada que confundida, era gracioso verla con el juego de lencería que se compró para él, creyendo que tendrían sexo, y que apareciese Naruto con compañía. Agradecía en ese aspecto que esta parte del plan requiriese a la capitana anbu, así tenía una excusa perfecta para negarla el sexo que sabía que ella buscaría con ansia en otra situación. Yami había prometido a Ino fidelidad, y acostarse con Hinata ya no era necesario en su plan, así que iba a cumplir. Aunque una parte de él estaba convencida de algo… con un poco de labia, podría tener un trio con ambas mujeres. Lástima que fuese un hombre de palabra…- ¿te acuerdas de lo que pasó hace una semana?- la hyuuga enrojeció dos tonos al recordar.

(Flashback inicia) (lemmon inicia)

-SI NARUTO KUN, SI… AHHHH…- gritaba Hinata en medio del piso del rubio. Estaba de pies, apoyada en la mesa de la cocina, con el culo en pompa y sus piernas en un ángulo abierto para recibir al rubio en toda su extensión. Tras ella, un desnudo Naruto la penetraba una vez, y otra y otra, sosteniendo con su mano derecha la cintura de la fémina para evitar que sus embestidas la alejasen, mientras la izquierda apretaba su gran pecho izquierdo, endureciendo su pezón. Hinata deliraba, sus pechos eran extraordinariamente sensibles a la mano de Naruto. El jinchuriki lo sabía, por eso lo hacía, quería que enloqueciese para poder seguir con el plan. Pero, que fuese un medio para un fin no implicaba que Naruto no tuviese ganas de ser… morboso…

-Hoy vas a ser sucia, Hinata chan…- la susurro al oído, asintiendo en frenesí la hyuuga. La ojiperla intentó acompasar con sus caderas el ritmo del rubio, creyendo que la sugerencia del uzumaki iba por allí, pero abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando Naruto liberó su pecho y tomó su mano… para dirigirla a la intimidad de ella.- Quiero que te toques mientras te follo…- la ordenó, enrojeciendo Hinata tres tonos y saliendo por un momento de su placer.

-Na… ahhhh… Naruto kun, yo nunca…- se intentó excusar. O más bien mentir, motivada por la vergüenza.- Pu… ¿puedes hacerlo tú?- sugirió con timidez, pero el jinchuriki no hizo ni un movimiento. Y ella no pudo apartar la mano de donde la posó el rubio, Naruto seguía manteniéndola con sus dedos corazón e índice sobre su clítoris, esperando que se moviese.

-¿nunca? Para todo hay una primera vez…- la susurró con una sonrisa maléfica. Realmente, podría masturbarla él, pero lo que le ponía ahora era que lo hiciese ella. Yami era un corruptor. Era lógico: Kami Naruto era una inspiración continúa, un purificador, tomaba el dolor ajeno y lo convertía en paz. Yami era su versión contraria: tomaba el orden y lo volvía caos. No había que confundirlo con algo malo necesariamente, a veces el orden está mal hecho. Como en el caso de Hinata: una educación servil y misógina la tenía reprimida, siguiendo el papel de futura mujer florero del clan hyuuga. No podía reír, solo podía llorar en los funerales como una plañidera, debía de usar un tono de voz suave siempre, no enfadarse, cocinar… Puede que Yami no la amase, pero eso no quitaba que quisiese ayudarla a desfogarse un poco… sin contar que eso le sería muy útil algo más valiente. Y, tenía que admitirlo… corromper a la inocente y sumisa hija de hiashi hasta convertirla en su pervertida esclava sexual de facto le excitaba. Dejó de embestirla, y con su mano derecha la tomó del cabello por detrás para aproximar su oído aún más a su boca.- Quiero que te toques como estoy seguro de que ya has hecho pensando en mi…

Hinata enrojeció aún más ante esa última frase. Tenía que admitirlo: alguna vez se había masturbado. Alguna vez, esas lecturas a escondidas de esos libros eróticos de tapa naranja que ocultaba en su cuarto habían llevado su imaginación hasta el punto de imaginarse siendo ella la protagonista, y obligándola a… ser una "chica mala". Que el protagonista fuese un shinobi rubio de ojos azules no ayudaba a contenerse. Se sentía muy culpable, como su padre se enterase de ello la golpearía, una mujer hyuuga no debe de hacer esas cosas, ni tan siquiera debe de disfrutar del sexo. Solo debe de ser un byakugan fuerte, una voz sumisa y un vientre fértil. Pero, volviendo al tema, no le era extraño lo que le estaba pidiendo el uzumaki, pero… una cosa era hacerlo a escondidas entre sus sábanas, ahogando el gemido de su orgasmo en su almohada para no despertar al servicio, y otra muy diferente masturbarse ante su "prometido". Le daba vergüenza, muchísima.

Naruto supo de este debate interno, y decidió darla un pequeño empujón. Embistió suavemente con su cadera mientras la besaba la oreja, haciéndola temblar de placer por un escalofrío. Y ese escalofrío la hizo mover sus dedos sobre su inflamado clítoris, que estaba ansioso de atención, arrancándola un gemido de placer. Cerró los ojos intentando controlarse, pero el rubio repitió la operación, dándose el mismo resultado. Otro sonoro gemido. Y, esta vez, los dedos de Hinata empezaron a moverse inconscientemente, bordeando su intimidad. Frotando el clítoris, envolviéndolo, justo como hacía algunas noches a escondidas. Pronto, las embestidas de Naruto volvieron a su ritmo normal, mientras su mano regresaba a atender sus pechos. Recibiendo estímulos por tres fuentes diferentes, la hyuuga comenzaba a temblar, desatada, incapaz de contenerse. El orgasmo se acercaba.

-Ahhh… esto… es sucio… Naruto kun- su lado responsable intentó tomar en control entre gemidos, haciendo sonreír con perversidad al uzumaki.

-No, tú eres sucia…- la susurró, notando como las paredes vaginales de la chica se estrechaban ante esa afirmación. Como sabía… reprimir emociones solo las aumenta posteriormente… Rodeó su cuello desde atrás con su brazo, mientras ella jadeaba de placer hacia un punto indeterminado de la pared de delante.- quiero que me lo digas… quiero que lo grites… te encanta tocarte mientras te follo…- la siguió corrompiendo, mientras Hinata usaba sus últimas fuerzas para intentar contenerse. Una parte de ella estaba de acuerdo, pero ella era una princesa hyuuga, no podía…- Dilo…- la ordenó esta vez, con una voz autoritaria y firme, introduciendo su pene hasta el fondo de su intimidad. Sus dedos describieron movimientos más marcados y rápidos en su clítoris, sus gemidos se volvieron más sonoros, su intimidad se encharcó aún más. Incluso su mano de apoyo en la mesa falló por un momento y la hizo reclinarse más, lo que fue fatal… ahora el ángulo de entrada de Naruto era perfecto…

-S… si… soy… soy sucia, ahhhh Naruto kun…- concedió entre balbuceos, pero Naruto no estaba satisfecho.

-No te oigo, quiero que lo sepan en todo el edificio…- la dijo, y hinata, perdida en el placer, se mordió el labio y volvió a hablar.

-¡Soy… soy una chica mala, soy sucia! Ahhhhh… ¡seré lo que quieras Naruto kun!- el rubio comenzó a embestirla con más fuerza, mientras Hinata sentía en las plantas de sus pies un hormigueo muy familiar…- Seré… ahhhh… tu puta, lo que quieras, solo… AHHH KAMI… fóllame.- Naruto respondió introduciéndose hasta el fondo, y entonces, al fin, Hinata alcanzó su nirvana particular.- AAAAHHHHHHHHH, NARUTO KUUUUUN…- exclamó, con sus ojos poniéndose en blanco, arañando con sus uñas la cubierta de la mesa del uzumaki. Sintió su cuerpo temblar, estremecerse, su intimidad empapar el miembro del rubio, que paró por unos segundos. La joven, aún así, pudo balbucearle algo a su amante.- Naruto… ahh… kun… quiero… quiero que acabes dentro… quiero que me llenes, que me… ahhh… embaraces…- le rogó, sonriendo con malicia el rubio. Muy… desinteresado por tu parte, Hinata hyuuga…

-Ya habrá tiempo para que me des uzumakis…- la dijo, para salir de ella. Hinata iba a protestar, pero Naruto la interrumpió tirando todos los platos que había sobre la mesa con su brazo.- túmbate aquí boca arriba.- ordenó. Si con el orgasmo ya estaba dispuesta a obedecerle, cuando ponía ese tono de voz estaba dispuesta a todo. Aunque a una parte de ella le recordase al tono que usaban los hombres de su clan para ordenar a sus mujeres… quizás era por eso incluso. Obedeció, sumisa, esperando una nueva penetración del rubio, pero para su sorpresa, Naruto no lo hizo. No, se subió también a la mesa de madera, hasta apoyarse en sus rodillas, con sus musculosos gemelos rodeando los laterales del terso vientre de la hyuuga.- aprieta tus pechos entre si.- siguió ordenando. Hinata se sonrojó, entre avergonzada y excitada, sin saber lo que haría el uzumaki, pero obedeció. Por supuesto que obedeció.

-Qu… ¿qué vas a hacer, Naruto k…?- no pudo terminar la frase, puesto que Naruto, sin más preámbulos, envolvió su pene en los pechos de la hyuuga y comenzó a moverlo, introduciendo su punta en la boca de la fémina. El miembro del rubio, lubricado a más no poder tras el orgasmo de la chica, se deslizaba por la suave piel, arriba y abajo, terminando en una improvisada felación de Hinata. La ojiperla no sabía qué hacer, pero Naruto si. Mientras con una mano la mantenía las manos de la hyuuga sosteniendo sus enormes pechos en esa posición, su otra mano levantó su cabeza para que tuviese el ángulo perfecto. Si joder, ahora si… ella quería su simiente dentro… y él lo iba a cumplir.

-¿Te excita que te haga esto?- la pregunto, sabiendo la respuesta. La hyuuga asintió, incluso oyéndose un amortiguado si entre succión y succión de su pene. Por supuesto que la gustaba, todo lo que fuese ser follada por Naruto la gustaba.- Ahhh… llevo queriendo hacértelo desde que volví a konoha del viaje con Ero sennin…- confesó, mientras seguía moviéndose con su cadera, cada vez más rápido… no podía negar que incluso Kami Naruto se fijó ese día en que la anatomía de Hinata había crecido… muchísimo… ahí arriba. Ya se notaba a punto. Nada como cumplir viejas fantasías…- ¿quieres que acabe dentro?- ella asintió como pudo entre penetración y penetración. Naruto cerró los ojos, apretando el agarre del cabello de la hyuuga, preparándola.- Bien… trágatelo TODO…- ordenó por última vez, para embestir con más fuerza y asegurarse de introducir bien su pene en la boca de Hinata. La joven gimió con fuerza cuando comenzó a sentir el cálido líquido de Naruto derramarse en su boca, y hacerlo en cantidades industriales. Trago y tragó, mientras Yami sonreía con malicia en su orgasmo… esto seguro que no se lo había imaginado la mente de Hinata, ergo… la próxima vez que se masturbase en la soledad de su cuarto, sería más atrevida. Y el uzumaki se iba a encargar de subir el listón cada vez más alto…

(Flashback fin) (lemmon fin)

-S… si…- musitó algo roja, pero apretando sus muslos con ansia. Excitada. Incluso Naruto creyó ver algo de sangre por su nariz, y tuvo que aguantar la risa. Estaba claro que su manipulación había funcionado a las mil maravillas. Había estado follándosela con todo durante toda la semana, aumentando cada vez más el nivel de perversión, incluso haciéndola follar con sus clones mientras él miraba. Todo con un objetivo: trasladar el control de Hinata de hiashi hyuuga a Naruto uzumaki. Un objetivo ya logrado, para el que tenía que admitir que habría bastado con follársela una y otra vez para lograrlo. Pero… corromper a la primogénita y heredera del líder del clan hyuuga, cuyos miembros participaron en su terrible infancia, era un logro añadido. Yami Naruto era visceral. Ahora podría contribuir más a esa corrupción, pero ya no le era útil. No, era el momento de usar la carta de Hinata y acelerar los acontecimientos.

-No me refería a eso, chica mala…- la comentó, sonrojándose aún más la hyuuga mientras chocaba los índices. Naruto acarició su mejilla para tranquilizarla, la necesitaba tranquila para lo que venía ahora.- Me refiero a lo que hablamos esa noche…- Hinata abrió los ojos con fuerza, sonriendo con intensidad al recordar esa conversación.

-¿A… Al fin podemos decírselo, Naruto kun?- le preguntó, asintiendo el rubio de vuelta. La chica dio un pequeño salto de felicidad, para luego lanzarse a abrazarlo.- ¡Te amo Naruto kun! ¡Te amo, te amo!- gritó, llevada por la euforia, mientras Naruto la acariciaba la espalda con fingido cariño y Yugao observaba todo sin moverse.

-Y yo a ti, Hinata chan.- mintió sin problemas, aunque una parte de su mente sacó a colación su momento de hace unas horas con Ino. Qué diferencia entre ese te amo de ella y este… tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para reprimir esa sensación helada que le atenazaba el pecho al recordar la confesión de Ino, era necesario para seguir con el papel que aparentase total normalidad. Se separó de ella, y evitó un beso de la hyuuga, que le miró confusa.- Hinata chan, no tenemos apenas tiempo, no sé cuánto tardarán en encontrarme, o en reparar en que falta ella…- confesó, señalando a Yugao, y asintiendo Hinata en contestación.

-Va… vale Naruto kun, vamos con tou sama…- afirmó, con decisión, dirigiéndose de inmediato a la puerta del cuarto, aunque Naruto la frenó en seco.

-Esto… Hinata chan… si vamos a hablar con tu padre, mejor cambiarte de ropa, ¿no?- preguntó, divertido, para acto seguido reparar la chica en que llevaba el conjunto de lencería íntima con el que pensaba acostarse con Naruto y salir corriendo a su baño para cambiarse con un potente sonrojo tras dar un grito de miedo. Naruto suspiró… hay gente que no cambia…

En su despacho, sentado tras una espléndida mesa de roble con relieves en los bordes de kanjis que describían la historia hyuuga, hiashi hyuuga atendía los asuntos de su clan. Esa última semana había sido… difícil, quizás la más difícil de su dilatada carrera. Hiashi hyuuga era el líder más veterano de konoha, y no lo era por casualidad: combinaba perfectamente inteligencia, ambición, templanza y crueldad, atributos básicos para gobernar un clan ninja; todo unido a una completa entrega a su clan. Hiashi era hyuuga antes que hombre, ser humano o incluso padre. Hasta había criado a sus hijas para ser útiles al clan, ambas como las madres de los futuros hyuuga, como portadoras de los genes del byakugan real a la espera de un marido adecuado para maximizar sus prestaciones. Hiashi hyuuga era el mejor líder que el clan de las dos lunas podía tener, y por eso estaba donde estaba, en la cúspide de konoha, siendo el clan más influyente de la hoja, habiendo sobrevivido a los clanes senju, uchiha y uzumaki.

Pero esta última semana había puesto en peligro todo lo logrado. Y todo por culpa de un solo asunto: Naruto uzumaki. La sorpresiva ruptura del rubio con su primogénita había sido un duro golpe contra las ambiciones del ojiperla: había invertido muchísimo en ese enlace, lo sentía ya en sus manos. Por primera vez en su vida, Hinata había cumplido con sus expectativas y había logrado emparejarse con el soltero más codiciado del continente, adelantándose a miles de mujeres. Tenia pensado encargárselo a hanabi, pero Hinata había cumplido, y con mucha iniciativa. Tenía constancia de que le había entregado su virtud, y era consciente de que la chica le ofrecía al rubio todo lo que un hombre como él debía de buscar. Un buen físico, una compañera sumisa dispuesta a cuidar y engendrar a sus vástagos, buenos contactos a la hora de ascender a hokage… Parecía asegurado para la causa hyuuga, y con él su descendencia. Hyuuga con sellos y reservas de chakra uzumaki, y la amistad de los biju, todo unido al rubio como hokage… el mundo iba a bailar al son del byakugan.

Y, de pronto, todo se fue al traste. No lo entendía: su hija le había asegurado hace una semana que Naruto la había pedido matrimonio y, a las pocas horas, había llegado al complejo llorando porque Naruto había roto con ella sin aducir razón alguna. Y entre medias, hubo una reunión del rubio con el hokage. Hiashi había llegado a la reunión del consejo de ese mismo día en pie de guerra, sospechando tanto del uzumaki como del dirigente… algo no cuadraba. Y salió de la reunión con más dudas: Naruto no se había mostrado tranquilo con esa situación, incluso se había mostrado dolido y muy atento en mostrarle respeto. Alguien que ha roto porque si no actúa así. Y la conducta del hokage ante los ruegos del rubio le hicieron sospechar de una cosa… ¿y si el hokage había intervenido en su plan? A estas sospechas se unió un misterioso cambio de actitud de su hija mayor: de llorar todo el día en su habitación, a decirle por la noche que podía recuperar al rubio, que confiase en ella. Que todo era una manipulación y que Naruto la había prometido amor solo a ella. La hubiese ignorado, pero la vio tan segura y valiente que, por primera vez, decidió confiar en ella.

Había mucho que ganar, realmente no tenía muchas más opciones que confiar en su primogénita y su influencia sobre el uzumaki, hanabi estaba en una situación pésima comparada con otras mujeres como la chica haruno. Además, su instinto le decía que algo ocurría. El chico era inocente, no encajaba en el perfil de un manipulador capaz de aprovecharse de una mujer. Y, con el paso del tiempo, sus sospechas contra el hokage crecieron: primero, la desaparición de los hyuuga que envió a vigilar al ojiazul. Dos hyuuga desaparecidos dos días, torturados y encontrados muertos en medio del bosque. Sin culpables… algo sospechoso. El mismo día, muere también el único hyuuga del escuadrón tobirama, encargado de vigilar al rubio para el hokage. Y, casualmente, su fuente de información sobre el actuar de kakashi hatake, no en vano era un hyuuga leal. Otro motivo más de sospecha. Posteriormente, los enfrentamientos entre el rubio y el hokage en el consejo. Como no tenía nada que perder realmente, se había puesto de parte del rubio: si sus sospechas eran ciertas, Naruto era un aliado secuestrado, no un enemigo. Luego, movimientos sospechosos de tropas del hokage alrededor del complejo hyuuga, reportados por sus tropas desplegadas para proteger el lugar. Incluso sasuke uchiha había sido visto enfrentándose al rubio cerca de allí. Hiashi sabía reconocer una situación peligrosa cuando la veía…

-To… tou sama…- interrumpió sus pensamientos su primogénita, asomando por su puerta con un fino kimono de color azul lavanda. La joven tembló un poco cuando hiashi clavó sus orbes en ella con severidad.

-Estoy ocupado Hinata, espero que sea importante…- espetó, posando unos informes sobre reuniones sospechosas de los consejos del resto de naciones. Reuniones convocadas de forma extraordinaria al poco de saberse de la ruptura de su hija con Naruto… no hacía falta ser un genio para saber que pronto el rubio tendría propuestas matrimoniales extranjeras, y konoha (y por ende, el clan hyuuga) podrían perder para siempre a su mejor guerrero y a su futura progenie. Un desastre diplomático… más le valía a su hija ponerse las pilas con el jinchuriki, o recurriría a meterle a las hyuuga más atractivas en su cama, o a tenderle alguna trampa con su otra heredera…

-Lo… lo es… ne… necesito que hables con alguien…- tartamudeó, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño el patriarca. No soportaba esos tartamudeos de su hija, le hastiaban como a nadie. Era una mujer débil, y hiashi no toleraba la debilidad. Pero, antes de que pudiese despacharla, la joven abrió más la puerta, revelando a alguien que arrancó un gesto de sorpresa incluso al imperturbable hyuuga.- Tou sama, Naruto kun solicita hablar con usted…- declaró Hinata, esforzándose en parecer firme, mientras Naruto uzumaki entraba en el lugar y hacía una suave reverencia. Vale, era algo importante, y muy oportuno ya puestos, por lo que atrajo toda su atención.

-Uzumaki sama… no me han advertido de su llegada, y me sorprende que nadie le haya visto por aquí antes salvo mi hija, que estaba en su habitación descansando…- recriminó de forma velada, mirando a su hija con un gesto serio que la hizo encogerse lentamente.

-No culpe a sus hombres, hyuuga sama, la culpa es mía.- se disculpó con unos exquisitos modales el rubio. Le gustaba esta formalidad recién adquirida del uzumaki, la primera vez que habló con él intentó llamarle tou chan incluso… no lo asesinó ahí mismo por lo que representaba para su clan un enlace con él...- Debido a la situación actual he tenido que guardar la máxima discreción para no poner en peligro a Hinata chan, y transportarme a verla usando la técnica de mi padre para evitar ojos indiscretos…- explicó, mostrando Hinata el kunai de tres puntas que el rubio usaba para llegar a su habitación cada día sin ser visto. El hyuuga mantuvo una pose serena, aunque por dentro Naruto uzumaki hubiese escalado aún más en su lista de prioridades… si lo enlazaba con su hija, su clan tendría acceso al hirashin no jutsu… Y, vistos los apelativos cariñosos que usaban entre ellos, o que la joven hyuuga se hubiese dado de la mano con el ojiazul, parecía que la situación no era tan cruda para su clan como creía…

-Bien, entiendo su preocupación, aunque hubiese agradecido que se me informase de sus llegadas…- concedió el ojiperla, mostrando sus dotes diplomáticas: con una mano das, con otra recriminas algo y quitas. Se apoyó con los codos en la mesa, y sostuvo la mirada del rubio mientras le ofrecía asiento. El joven aceptó cortésmente, mientras Hinata le escoltaba de pie a su lado, como la habían enseñado a actuar a toda noble hyuuga cuando su esposo mantenía una reunión con alguien importante con ella delante. Otro gesto MUY esperanzador, significaba que se consideraba su mujer. Una vez sentado, hiashi continuó hablando.- le ofrecería algo pero, con el secretismo de su aparición, será mejor ir al grano… infórmeme de la razón de su visita.- ordenó con seriedad, manteniendo una cara de póker. Su hija no entendió ese gesto, pero hiashi era un negociador astuto, sabía que no debía de mostrar su interés demasiado pronto. No, debía de esperar al otro, dejarle llevar la iniciativa, analizar sus errores.

-Hyuuga sama, lo primero es disculparme por no pedirle permiso para ver a su hija. Sé que tendrá muchas incógnitas, así que seré rápido: mi ruptura con Hinata chan no fue auténtica, llevamos viéndonos cada día desde esa reunión del consejo, como antes…- explicó el rubio, mirando de soslayo hiashi a su hija.

-Así que, cuando mi hija me dijo que confiaba en recuperarte, realmente me engañó y ya había hablado contigo… y lleváis viéndoos en mi hogar todo este tiempo sin supervisión…- comentó, apretando los labios Hinata como muestra de culpabilidad.- Es una falta de respeto a mi clan y a mi persona, y no entiendo entonces porque ha provocado todo esto con ese anuncio ante el consejo sobre romper con mi primogénita…- declaró. Realmente se olía la causa, pero quería confirmarlo, y a ese muchacho se veía a la legua que le venía grande todo esto… la guerra por el poder entre los clanes de konoha no tenía piedad con los jóvenes inexpertos con buen corazón como Naruto uzumaki.

-Na… Naruto kun lo hizo por protegerme tou sama…- balbuceó Hinata, pero una mirada de hiashi bastó para hacerla temblar. ¿Cómo se atrevía a interrumpirle en esta vital reunión? Su papel como mujer hyuuga era callarse, asentir si se la preguntaba y buscar lo que la ordenasen si se daba el caso… iba a tener que hablar con ella después sobre los modales de una buena hyuuga… Aunque esa distracción le privó de ver la disimulada sonrisa malévola de Yami. Una semana de lavado mental con un solo objetivo: que Hinata le hiciese eco en esta conversación crucial.

-Hinata chan no tiene la culpa, hyuuga sama. Todo fue idea mía… temo… temo que el hokage la haga algo si se entera de nuestra relación…- hiashi arqueó una ceja, esperando una buena explicación a eso último. Una guerra entre clanes puede suceder, pero que un hokage amenace a la heredera de un clan… eso era grave, muy grave.- Me reuní con kakashi sensei hace una semana para decirle que iba a proponerle matrimonio a Hinata chan. Yo… yo soy gennin, así que creo que tengo la obligación de hacerlo así en lugar de acudir primero a usted, dattebayo…- se excusó, asintiendo el hyuuga. Completamente cierto, así le tenían controlado y evitaban que una extranjera se adelantase: si Naruto quería pedir el traslado para casarse con alguien de fuera, el hokage le daría largas y se encargarían de hacer desaparecer a la susodicha. Ese era el pacto al que habían llegado los clanes de konoha cuando se trató el asunto uzumaki: Naruto y el kiuby eran propiedad de la hoja, y no tenía derecho a enamorarse fuera de los muros de la aldea. Era ruin, pero necesario para asegurar que Naruto continuase en konoha.- el caso… el caso es que a kakashi sensei no le gustó eso… me dijo que debía de escoger a otra, que mi matrimonio con Hinata chan desequilibraría konoha… ¿no éramos todos del mismo bando?- preguntó, compungido, mientras hiashi fruncía el ceño. Sus sospechas se estaban confirmando: kakashi no estaba respetando el acuerdo.

-¿Te sugirió a otras candidatas?- preguntó, comenzando a atar hilos. El traslado de equipo de Naruto fue MUY sospechoso…

-S… si… ¿Cómo lo sabe?- dijo con sorpresa, mientras hiashi reprimía un gesto de hastío. Su hija había encontrado a un ignorante a su nivel...- me… me dijo que una nara, o una akimichi serian más convenientes… incluso he cenado con chouji y Shikamaru por orden suya para hablarlo… y… y, cuando le dije que ninguna me interesaba, me comentó que la hija de inoichi estaba disponible… he cenado en su casa, pero… nunca me he fijado así en Ino, yo… yo no soy de esos… y últimamente sus anbu han estado violentos, temo que le haga algo a Hinata chan si desobedezco…- balbuceó, mientras hiashi endurecía el rostro. Joder, ahora comenzaban a encajar las piezas. El traslado de equipo, esas cenas de Naruto con miembros de otros clanes a espaldas del consejo… era bien sabido que el hokage actual se apoyaba en los clanes de los equipos 7 y 10 para ejercer el mando, con el trío nara-akimichi-yamanaka como principal fuerza. Esto era claramente un subterfugio político para arrebatarle a su clan la unión con Naruto. Estaba furioso, casi colérico, pero no podía dejarse obnubilar por esas emociones. Debía de ser frío, se arriesgaba a una guerra civil si se equivocaba.

-El hokage jamás haría algo a mi hija, ni a nadie de mi clan… lo que estás diciendo ralla la traición…

-Lo… lo sé hyuuga sama. Por… por eso he tardado tanto en aparecer ante usted, quería traerle pruebas. Kurama me lo aconsejó, como lo de verme con Hinata chan en secreto. Notamos… notamos desde hace una semana que nos vigilan, que algo pasa… incluso… incluso el teme me amenazó cuando me encontró viniendo hacia aquí, me dijo que no puedo acercarme a este complejo por orden de kakashi sensei… no busqué más problemas porque temía que le hiciese daño a los civiles que estaban allí…- Hiashi asintió con sobriedad. Si, había recibido ese informe. Sasuke se había encontrado con Naruto cerca del complejo hyuuga, y se había mostrado violento, incluso tirando al uzumaki sobre una mesa cercana. Cada vez tenía más indicios para creer la loca historia del rubio…- Y… y hoy… pude tenderles una trampa a mis vigilantes. Tengo entendido que ha perdido a algunos hyuuga últimamente, uno de ellos anbu, ¿no?- hiashi asintió con dureza. Tres hyuuga entrenados, uno de ellos un anbu muy talentoso y leal.- He… he conseguido esto…- dijo, sacando de un sello de su muñeca una carpeta con papeles. Hiashi los leyó por encima, y esta vez no pudo evitar dibujar un gesto de sorpresa.

-No… no es posible…- comentó, leyendo ahora más pormenorizadamente tras ver la foto del cuerpo de Gendo Hyuuga, su anbu fallecido, junto a un informe de una autopsia con un perfil genético de un sospechoso.

-Lo… lo sé, es… es imposible. ¿Por qué iba a matar sasuke a ese tipo de su clan? Ese… ese pelo debió de llegar de otra manera allí, sasuke uchiha jamás mataría a alguien, es mi mejor amigo…- intentó mediar Naruto, pero hiashi negó con la cabeza. Sasuke uchiha era un asqueroso traidor por mucho que fingiese haberse reformado, lo tenía claro. Una vez que traicionas a la hoja, no hay vuelta atrás. Y ese informe de la autopsia del miembro hyuuga del escuadrón tobirama, firmado nada más y nada menos que por la pareja del sospechoso, era claro: gendo hyuuga murió por un ataque sorpresivo, ergo conocía a su enemigo y se confió, o su enemigo era MUY rápido. Y sasuke uchiha, cuyo cabello había sido encontrado en la escena del crimen, cumplía ese último requisito con creces gracias a su rinnegan. Y aún más grave… este informe había sido ocultado al consejo, incluido a él, al que se le había dicho que no había sospechosos. Esto empezaba a pintar muy mal…

-Podría… podría ser una falsificación del enemigo… quizás buscan provocar una guerra civil para debilitarnos.- expuso su mente shinobi, buscando no dar un paso en falso.- ¿de dónde lo has sacado?- investigar la fuente era la mejor forma de confirmar la información. Y, si no era posible, era capaz de hacerle una visita a Sakura haruno con sus mejores torturadores…

-Me lo dio mi testigo… la he… ¡la he traído para que se lo diga a usted también, hyuuga sama!- exclamó, para luego girar su rostro hacia la entrada.- Pasa Neko chan…- dijo, y hiashi arqueó una ceja, ya obteniendo la prueba que le faltaba.

-¿Yugao uzuki?- preguntó con sorpresa. Frente a él, atada, ensangrentada y sellada, escoltada por tres clones de Naruto, se encontraba la mano derecha de kakashi hatake, la capitana anbu del primer escuadrón de konoha, la legendaria maestra en kenjutsu.- ¿Ella es la fuente?- cuestionó, ya claramente ansioso.

-S… si. Me descubrió junto a su escuadrón viniendo hacia aquí, y se enfrentó a mi cuando quise evitar que informase al hokage de que venía a ver a Hinata chan. Quería… quería inmovilizarlos y convencerlos de que no dijesen nada, pero intentaron matarme y tuve que defenderme… y luego, cuando solo quedaba ella, confesó todo para que no la hiciese nada, dijo que ella solo obedecía órdenes y que quería vivir, y entonces vi que al fin tenía las pruebas que necesitaba usted. Ella… ella le dirá todo…- declaró, permitiendo hablar a la anbu mientras el hyuuga escuchaba todo con una mirada severa.

Y esa severidad cada vez fue más densa a medida de que la pelimorada contaba todo. Cómo kakashi se había reunido en secreto con los representantes de los clanes akimichi, nara y yamanaka para forjar una alianza que le perpetuase en el poder, en lugar de confirmarse con ser un hokage de paso hasta la llegada de Naruto, como había dispuesto tsunade senju. Cómo estos habían reclamado a Naruto uzumaki como pago para mejorar sus estirpes, y cómo el hokage había roto la relación del jinchuriki con Hinata para contentarlos. Cómo se apoyaba en sasuke uchiha para hacer el trabajo sucio, su alumno favorito como era bien sabido por cada ciudadano de konoha. Cómo le había ordenado al escuadrón tobirama vigilar al rubio, y asegurarse de que nadie más lo hiciese. La misma uzuki confesó que había torturado y matado a los hyuuga de la rama secundaria que hiashi envió a vigilar al rubio. Y cómo el resto de escuadrones habían recibido la orden de rodear el complejo hyuuga, a la espera de la orden para atacar. Incluso confirmó los temores de Naruto: kakashi hatake había ordenado que Hinata desapareciese si el rubio seguía viéndola. La encargaría el hokage una misión y, de pronto… un terrible accidente. Así que Naruto, al enfrentarse a la Uzuki, había salvado la vida de su primogénita…

La historia era muy grave, difícil de creer por si misma. Pero no lo era tanto si lo acompañabas de esas pruebas. De los informes que situaban una inusual actividad anbu alrededor de su complejo; de la inquietante presencia de un traidor como sasuke uchiha, que se movía libre por la aldea que juró destruir; de la vigilancia al rubio, que no contaba con la aprobación ni conocimiento del consejo a pesar de ser un tema trascendental vistas las negiciaciones abiertas sobre su enlace; de esa autopsia ocultada a propósito por el hokage donde se relacionaba a su favorito con el asesinato de un respetable miembro de la aldea; de los movimientos del resto de clanes a la espalda del clan hyuuga, principalmente de Ino yamanaka, Shikamaru nara y chouji akimichi con respecto a Naruto; de la ruptura sin motivo aparente de su hija tras hablar su futuro prometido con el hokage a solas para anunciarle su intención de comprometerse; y por último de esa confesión de una testigo directo… cualquiera de ellas, por separado, podría malinterpretarse, pero conjuntamente… formaban un patrón que la mentalidad shinobi de hiashi reconocía claramente. Un shinobi tiende siempre a pensar mal, como había previsto Yami al preparar esta trampa. Ya sabía la conclusión a la que llegaría hiashi con estos datos: el clan hyuuga había sido traicionado.

-Touji, Kensuke…- llamó en cuanto Yugao terminó de confesarlo todo. Dos hyuuga armados aparecieron alrededor de Yugao.- llevad a la prisionera a los calabozos, tenedla vigilada continuamente por cinco hombres, evitad que pueda suicidarse o escapar, la necesitaremos más adelante en el consejo para probarlo todo…- ambos hyuuga asintieron y se llevaron a Yugao, que dirigió una mirada de soslayo a Naruto. Un temblor helado en su espalda la señaló que la convenía portarse muy bien, aunque el rubio ni la mirase…- Shinji…- dijo con un tono de voz severo. Un hyuuga de la rama secundaria apareció de inmediato en la sala en medio de una brisa de hojas, justo a un lado de su señor.- Ordena movilizar a nuestros hombres del complejo inmediatamente, dobla los turnos de guardia sobre las princesas hyuuga, las quiero escoltadas veinticuatro horas. Que se pongan en contacto con nuestros jounnin y chunnin hyuuga en servicio: que todos pidan permisos o los días de vacaciones que se les deban y vengan a konoha. Que nuestros gennin vuelvan al complejo, sobre todo los de la rama principal, para evitar secuestros y rehenes. Y contacta con nuestros hyuuga en el cuerpo anbu… vamos a movilizar nuestra fuerza anbu de la rama principal…- ordenó con tranquilidad, respondiendo con un Hai el hyuuga, sin cuestionar a su señor ni un instante. Cuando se fue, hiashi se dirigió de nuevo a Naruto, que observaba todo aún sentado.- Te agradezco tu ayuda, uzumaki sama, has hecho bien en decírmelo todo. Incluso te debo la vida de mi querida hija.

-Yo… yo solo quiero que Hinata chan esté a salvo… no me perdonaría que la pasase algo…- se excusó el rubio, asintiendo hiashi de vuelta mientras Hinata le apretaba la mano con los ojos aguándose, feliz por tener al jinchuriki en su vida.

-Descuida, Hinata es de mi sangre, estará a salvo. Y te daré más que eso… quieres casarte con mi hija, ¿no?- Naruto asintió, e hiashi tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa ambiciosa.- Pues te concedo su mano de inmediato. Formalicemos el trato por escrito y podrás contar con el pleno apoyo hyuuga tú también. Pasarás a ser también mi sangre, y yo nunca abandono a los míos.- ofreció el hyuuga, fingiendo agradecimiento. No es que no estuviese agradecido, lo estaba, pero esto era una maniobra enfocada más al futuro. Con un documento de compromiso firmado de puño y letra por Naruto uzumaki, nadie podría arrebatarle ya su enlace con el rubio. Ni tan siquiera podrían decir que lo firmó obligado, ¿Quién tendría el poder para obligar a hacerlo al nuevo shinobi no Kami? Con esta maniobra, daba el jaque mate a kakashi y al resto de clanes. Y después, cuando las cosas se calmasen… se cobraría esta afrenta con ellos…

-Lo… lo haré, dattebayo.- exclamó el rubio.- pero… querría pedirle un favor, hyuuga sama…- hiashi asintió, señalando que por supuesto que podía.- Querría que no hiciese público ese documento todavía. No quiero que ocurra un baño de sangre por mi culpa, quiero intentar agotar la vía diplomática antes… kakashi sensei es como un padre para mí, y sasuke teme es mi mejor amigo… quiero… quiero intentar antes hablarlo con ellos…- expuso, mientras hiashi torcía el gesto. Joder, este niño era demasiado inocente, ¡estaba claro que ya no había salida diplomática posible! Pero luego lo pensó un poco mejor… lo cierto es que no le venía mal un poco de tiempo, no para intentar alcanzar un acuerdo, si no para preparar sus fuerzas y para ver las intenciones del hokage. Quizás fuese realmente obra de los consejeros, y esos anbu que atacaron a Naruto eran de raíz. Necesitaba asegurarse de lo que ya sospechaba. Además, con ese documento firmado, ya daría igual lo que ocurriese hasta que lo mostrase, sería irrefutable. Y dudaba mucho que estuviesen tan desesperados como para intentar matar a Naruto uzumaki…

-No hay problema.- concedió, mientras Hinata asentía con felicidad. Al fin se cumplía su sueño… y, por dentro, hiashi estaba igual… aunque el sueño de una y de otro fuesen tan dispares…- Ordenaré traer los documentos, de mientras podemos hablar del enlace… hijo…

Dicen que no hay victoria sin sacrificio. Y esta ocasión no iba a ser menos para Yami. Tuvo que soportar una hora de charla insustancial fingiendo ser un completo ignorante y dejando a hiashi hyuuga creer que le estaba manipulando en todo. Se dejó convencer de que sería mucho mejor que sus herederos fuesen hyuuga y no uzumaki, de que las deudas de los clientes hyuuga del pueblo llano estaban mejor sin pagar, de que las del resto podían ser pagadas por el clan de las dos lunas sin problemas ya puestos, de que sus futuros hijos con hinata debían de ser entrenados por hiashi y la rama principal… demonios, incluso firmó un acuerdo por el cual inseminaría también a hanabi en caso de no tener hijos con Hinata en un año. Por supuesto, el patriarca hyuuga supo camuflarlo con fórmulas legales para que su ignorante primogénita no entendiese nada, pero Yami lo cazó al vuelo… hiashi le obligaría a acostarse con las dos hermanas para tener más hyuuga con genes uzumaki y el byakugan real. Se habría reído si no tuviese que seguir fingiendo ser un imbécil, como en el resto de la conversación. Así que lo firmó todo con una tranquilidad total… realmente le daba igual, todo era papel mojado… como si fuese a casarse con Hinata… como si hubiese algo más que la siguiente fase de la misión…

No, solo requería de seducir a hiashi en esta parte del plan, cosa que cumplió con creces. Cuando salió del complejo hyuuga usando su hirashin, estaba convencido de que hiashi movería cielo y tierra por proteger su inversión. El patriarca del clan era ambicioso, quería poder, y poder le estaba ofreciendo Naruto… aunque fuese una mera fachada. Realmente le había vendido nada a cambio de todo. Ahora sí que sí su plan estaba completo en esa fase. Para vencer al panóptico, es decir a konoha en este caso, necesitaba muuucha ayuda. Se había asegurado a la roca gracias a kurotsuchi. A la arena con Temari. A la niebla con mei. A la nube con karui. Pero un imperio como el de la nación del fuego no cae sin antes enfermar desde dentro. Y su virus era hiashi, a través de Hinata. Las piezas estaban dispuestas, y debería de estar contento, pero algo dentro de él se removía. Una incómoda sensación en el pecho, un malestar emocional que nunca antes había sentido. Uno relacionado con Ino y con esa confesión. Te amo, no tengo nada sin ti. Quería oírlo, su plan lo requería, y él, aunque lo negase internamente, también, pero las consecuencias le abrumaban. Algo dentro de él se removía y sufría por ella.

Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para centrarse, no podía distraerse ahora. Tocaba la parte más delicada del plan, el momento de jugárselo todo, el vencer o morir… Él y kurama llevaban preparándose toda la semana para esto. Llegaba el momento de ser más agresivo… el momento de iniciar la "EXTINCIÓN".

* * *

 **Y fin por hoy. Si, tenia que parar aqui, digamos que queda la accion. Este capitulo esta pensado como la calma antes de la tormenta, solo hay que ver el titulo del siguiente capitulo, el cual confirmo que va en dos mitades: Extincion. Entramos en la ultima fase del plan de yami antes de que todo se desencadene, ya sea para bien o para mal.**

 **Sobre la discusion de sakura e Ino... como me cuesta poner a mi sakura de mala. En serio, me duele en el alma, pero esta es la sakura de boruto, una mujer caprichosa con naruto y sumisa con sasuke. Como veis, ha decidido marcarle el territorio a la rubia, la pregunta es quien ganara. Tenia miedo de que me quedase como una pelea de telenovela, pero gracias a dios creo que no salio asi.**

 **Y sobre la parte hyuuga... CO CO COMBO. Ahora ya sabeis lo que hacia naruto con hinata mientras se desarrollaba la trama (y mencionado a veces de refilon por kurama), lo del pelo de sasuke con el cuerpo del anbu hyuuga, lo de matar a los hyuuga, lo que hacia hiashi en el consejo, lo de la pelea con sasuke en el parque... todo buscaba convencer a hiashi y prepararle contra kakashi. Aunque ahora surge una duda mas... ¿por que le ha pedido esperar a hiashi? Misterio misterio xD**

 **Un saludo y nos vemos en extincion, que se aproxima sangre. Espero que os vaya bien, nos leemos!**


	13. Extinción (parte 1)

Cap10: extinción (parte 1).

 **Buenas! otro capitulo mas de Eres mia, otro capitulo que por extension he tenido que dividir en dos. Intentaré sacar la segunda parte antes de fin de mes, pero será algo complejo de tratar, lo explicaré después para no haceros spoiler. El caso es que aqui teneis mas fic para disfrutar, espero que os guste, yo paso a los review.**

 **Pero antes, dejadme aclarar algo: se que muchos quereis un naruto en modo badass en cada capitulo. Lo entiendo, ese naruto es parte del atractivo de esta historia. Pero un naruto malote en cada segundo del fic es insostenible, y hace la historia plana y aburrida. No sé vosotros, pero yo ya he leido muchos fics con dark naruto, y todos se acaban volviendo planos por culpa de ese detalle: el pj no evoluciona, como mucho empeora. En mi opinion, es un error, el pj debe de cambiar con la obra, y asi lo intento aquí. Sigue siemdo dark, pero joder, tambien tiene su mundo interior. Una vez aclarado esto, seguimos.**

 **Chisa782911** : Hola! si lo del anterior capitulo te parecio tenso, lo de hoy... bufff xD. Y sobre tu pregunta... ahhh, ahi esta la gracia, ¿qué pasa por la cabeza del rubio? Espero que hoy tengas respuestas, un saludo!

 **Kirito720** : Hola buenas! Siempre me alegra ver tu comentario! Si, se acerca el final, hoy hay mas vueltas de tuerca, y todo esto va a estallar en los siguientes tres capitulos. Sobre ino... es confuso, lo sé, falta un detalle vital IMPORTANTISIMO. Pero... digamos que he dejado pistas en los episodios, pequeñas frases, momentos... que quizas sirvan para ver venir todo. Lo dije antes: esta historia esta hecha para que, cuando leáis el final, la querais volver a leer para pillar todos los easter eggs y pistas que os fui dando. Llevo avisando del final desde el primer capitulo xD

Gracias por las felicitaciones y espero que lo de hoy te guste, viene cargadito, sobre todo el final. Un saludo y disfruta!

 **Nothernlights91:** Frank! que alegría leerte, espero que te lo estes pasando bien este verano de vacaciones! Es un gran honor que sea tu historia favorita, y las gracias te las doy yo por leerme! Si estas sin palabras ahora, cuando acabes lo de hoy y, sobre todo, lo de dentro de dos capítulos (dulce caos)... bufff :P. Un saludo y nos leemos!

 **Darck master** : Saludos! ya lo hablamos por mp, pero te contesto tb por aqui. Lamento leer que haya perdido atractivo la historia, ya te dije que me gusta poner pjs complejos, y yami lo es. Es un siciopata aislado del mundo por su contraparte, es logico que tenga una evolucion diferente a un simple dark naruto (como el de uzumaki strongest weapon, por citar un ejemplo).

Por ejemplo, creo que el de hoy no te gustaría, es mucho de desarrollo del naruino, pero el siguiente si, por ejemplo. Y el siguiente al siguiente es puro yami como en el primer capitulo. Te adelantare que estoy trabajando en un dark naruto puro, sin parejas sentimentales (que no sexuales), un intento de hacer una historia sin romance. Cuando la publique espero verte por ahi! Por lo pronto, si sigues leyendo, espero que te sorprenda. Un saludo!

 **Spardaa** : hola fan! Gracias por los halagos, espero que lo de hoy te tenga aún mas enganchado. Se acerca lo bueno... Un saludo y disfruta!

* * *

-aaaaaaaaaaa- personaje hablando

- _aaaaaaaaaaa_ \- personaje pensando

\- **aaaaaaaaaaa** \- ser sobrenatural hablando

\- **_aaaaaaaaaaa_** \- ser sobrenatural pensando

RENUNCIA DE DERECHOS: ¿en serio os imagináis a kishimoto escribiendo un Lemmon? Acabarían todos rogándole sexo a Sasuke mientras el uchiha hace su hmpf característico… no, ni el mundo de Naruto me pertenece, ni mis historias le pertenecen a kishimoto. Dos mundos separados, y yo cuál parásito usando una buena idea para lanzar las mías, nada más. Aunque también es cierto que yo le hago publicidad con estas cosas…

* * *

- **Mocoso…** \- oyó Naruto desde su paraje mental esa inconfundible y grave voz del biju de nueve colas de la que volvía por las calles de konoha, rumbo a su piso desde el complejo hyuuga. Lo hacía tranquilo, ventajas de la fase del plan en la que estaba. La ventaja del caos, de esa espiral en la que nada iba a funcionar en la hoja… y eso que solo se hallaba a las puertas. Para empezar, sus vigilantes habituales estaban muertos, salvo su capitana, que estaba presa con los hyuuga. El siguiente turno de vigilantes no llegaría hasta dentro de unas ocho horas, más incluso si se tenía en cuenta el tiempo que tardarían en darse cuenta de que parte del escuadrón tobirama estaba… indispuesto. Una ventana de oportunidad perfecta para la parte más importante de su plan… si no fuese por un problema.- **¿Necesitas hablar de algo?** \- preguntó el kitsune con preocupación. Naruto tuvo que centrarse, intentando ocultar lo que pensaba al biju.

- _De nada, el plan va perfectamente: cada nación ha enviado sus peticiones de matrimonio, si es que no han llegado ya y me lo están ocultando. Y aquí en konoha, tenemos a hiashi bailando a nuestro ritmo y preparado para una guerra civil, y a kakashi sensei aislado y hostil con todo y todos. Eso sin contar que ya hemos colado nuestra trampa en la guarida de la serpiente gracias a Sakura chan…_ \- explicó, obteniendo un ligero momento de respiro de su debate interno. Si, el plan estaba saliendo a pedir de boca…- _Solo me queda sacar a la serpiente de su madriguera…_

- **Lo dices como si estuvieses preparado para pelearte con esa serpiente…**

- _Chorradas kurama, lo tengo todo bajo control… es esperar a que se entere de lo de Sakura chan y dejarle estallar, solo tengo que enviarle un chivatazo anónimo y…_ \- el rubio fue interrumpido por un gruñido del zorro de nueve colas, un leve atisbo de su instinto asesino. Era difícil retar a Yami en ese aspecto, pero no imposible… y el poder del kiuby era eso. Puro y simple instinto asesino, un temor primigenio invencible. Ambos admiraban al otro: Yami porque un gruñido del kitsune le hacía sentir un escalofrío… Yami era un sociópata a efectos prácticos, carecía de los remordimientos o temores cotidianos (al menos hasta hace poco)… un escalofrío suyo era un gran logro. Y el kiuby admiraba de Yami que su instinto asesino solo le provocase eso, un escalofrío muy bien disimulado. Implicaba una sangre fría brutal, y Kurama apreciaba eso.

- **Deja tu cara de póker para tus putas y los imbéciles de la aldea, a mí no me engañas. El problema no es sacar a la serpiente de su escondrijo, es matarla después...**

El rubio apretó los dientes con un gesto de furia ante esa indirecta. Yami compartía pocas cosas con Kami Naruto. El aspecto, al menos el exterior… su amor por el ramen, que le haría tener una seria charla con Ino en cuanto acabase todo… su visión de kushina uzumaki… esa atracción por lo rosa, aunque tuviese una motivación diferente en cada uno… y la competitividad con sasuke. Si Kami no podía soportar perder con sasuke, en Yami era igual o peor. Sasuke representaba la konoha de su infancia, la konoha de hipócritas aduladores, alabando a sasuke por su apellido. Ambos Naruto seguían la cultura del esfuerzo: los actos hablan, no las palabras ni los nombres. Y sasuke uchiha lo tenía todo solo por su apellido. Sasuke representaba cada escollo que le había puesto la vida… ¿Quieres ser respetado? Aún venciendo al una cola después de al hyuuga más talentoso, en konoha se hablará solo de la gran victoria de sasuke contra gaara. ¿Quieres enamorar a la mujer de tus sueños? Ella literalmente se arrastrará por el fango y la mierda por el uchiha, aún recibiendo como recompensa solo insultos y menosprecios. ¿Quieres ser el mejor? Eh, tu amigo ahora tiene un rinnegan, y no ha tenido que luchar toda su vida contra viento y marea para lograrlo…

Y ahora notaba esa ira en su interior. Kurama estaba sugiriendo que Yami era más débil que el principito uchiha… Seguramente lo hizo a posta, la ira es útil… te hace hacer cosas, y no había mayor insulto para el rubio, descontando las menciones a su madre. Tenía miedo de que lo matase Sasuke, y puede que tuviese razón, que la situación fuese crítica, que se lo estuviese jugando todo a cara o cruz… pero dudar de él era injusto. Él había protegido a kami durante su infernal infancia, él le había dado gasolina a su espíritu cuando su ingenua fe en la bondad humana no daba más de sí, él se estaba manchando ahora las manos para salvar el puto mundo ya que Kami sería incapaz de hacer lo que él estaba haciendo. Se merecía un puto voto de confianza, aunque estuviese teniendo sus dudas. Sus… temores. Yami había previsto muchas cosas en este plan, había demostrado una capacidad de planificación alucinante incluso a ojos de Kurama, pero no había visto venir una cosa… Ino yamanaka. Y lo que podría decirle.

Y, como invocada por sus putos pensamientos, apareció el motivo de sus problemas. Primero, su perfume en el aire. Dormido, despierto, herido, en combate… ese olor a flores empezaba a ser demasiado característico para su olfato. Se descubría olfateando el aire en cuanto le parecía captarlo. Luego pudo verla. Ese pelo rubio atado en una coleta larga, con un mechón de cabello tapando su ojo derecho. Una lástima, ella tiene unos zafiros azul claro preciosos, y siempre ocultaba uno. Quizás para enviar un sutil mensaje, un recordatorio de que esa mujer tan coqueta sentía también pudor y miedo. Un cuerpo de infarto bajo ese vestido corto de color púrpura, su color favorito. Y un rostro armonioso, de labios carnosos y piel blanca y suave… pero con una mueca de preocupación esta vez. Al menos sabía que no era el único con inquietudes últimamente. La veía con ese gesto, y podía deducir que llevaba un tiempo esperando a la puerta de su piso, esperando por él. Toda la furia que estaba sintiendo, toda esa gasolina, desapareció para dejar paso a la incertidumbre que le atacaba desde su última conversación. Lo que menos le convenía ahora era otra confesión de amor de Ino…

-No vengo por… eso… Naruto…- se adelantó la rubia, casi leyendo los pensamientos del jinchuriki con solo mirarle el rostro.- De… ¿de dónde vienes?- tanteó, intentando averiguar si Naruto venía de ver a su ex mejor amiga. No solo porque la conversación requería de hacer público ese crucial detalle… también por motivos más viscerales. No podía evitarlo, no podía evitar enfurecerse al tan siquiera imaginarlos juntos de nuevo… enfurecerse y temerlo, aunque se lo negase a sí misma. Naruto suspiró con dejadez, leyéndola también las atenciones.

-Siguiendo con el plan… y ya sabes que, si no te digo nada, es que todavía no debes de saberlo.- El rubio se fijó en su expresión frustrada, y decidió ceder un poco.- Sigo cumpliendo lo que acordamos, Ino… no tienes que dejar tu turno en el hospital para controlarme, cuando sea el momento podrás…- el gesto de disgusto de Ino ante la mención de su trabajo en el hospital rompió un poco la máscara de frialdad del uzumaki, que arqueó una ceja mientras ella intentaba disimular sus ojos aguados.- ¿ha ocurrido algo?

-Sa… Sakura me encaró en el trabajo…- explicó, sabiendo que no convenía intentar ocultar ese detalle al uzumaki.- Digamos… que voy a tener mucho tiempo libre a partir de ahora…- se quejó amargamente, cerrando los ojos Naruto con pesadumbre. La acarició con suavidad la mejilla, cerrando también los ojos Ino y consolándose con el gesto del rubio.

-No te voy a engañar, sabía que tarde o temprano se te lanzaría al cuello… pero no me esperaba que llegase tan lejos. Por lo que veo, la Sakura chan de antes de la guerra está más que muerta aquí… ¿ha hecho algo más?- preguntó. No es que le importase lo más mínimo ese trabajo, dentro de un par de días a lo sumo no habría hospital en el que trabajar, pero si le importaba que la rubia estuviese bien.

-N… no…- la yamanaka miró a un lado, dispuesta a sacar su temor a relucir.- pero… pero… dijo que iba a volver a por ti, y no sé si eso entraba en tus planes o…- Naruto sonrió con ironía. Vaya, si que entraba en sus planes, pero no tan pronto. Puede que esta Sakura fuese muy diferente a la Sakura chan que tanto le gustaba a kami Naruto, pero joder, si que conservaba ese carácter volcánico. Una vez que explotaba, no se frenaba la lava hasta llegar al mar… Que hubiese decidido ir a degüello era un golpe de suerte realmente… quizás podría encajar todo en ese espacio de varias horas sin "supervisión paterna de los anbu"…

-Ya… es más, la estoy oliendo acercándose… me da que alguien se ha saltado el turno en el hospital para así tener coartada con sasuke…- comentó, tras captar ese aroma a cerezo tan característico acercándose por las calles. Ino abrió los ojos con sorpresa e incomodidad, mientras el jinchuriki disimulaba una sonrisa satisfecha. Todo a pedir de boca, lo cierto es que la suerte hay que buscarla, así que hasta podía considerarlo mérito suyo. Había tensado la cuerda y esta se había roto en el mejor momento. La moneda puede caer de cara o de cruz, y había caído en cara. Además, la visita le podía servir para algo más, por lo que frenó a Ino antes de que se fuese.- Quédate. Espera en mi cuarto mientras hablo con ella…- Ino abrió los ojos con sorpresa ante la sugerencia, para luego fruncir el ceño al recordar la última vez que esperó en el cuarto de Naruto mientras el uzumaki… charlaba… con una chica. Temari, concretamente. Naruto lo captó, y no pudo evitar reírse con ironía.- No va a ocurrir eso, pero no he podido evitar ver que sigues pensando que voy a caer en sus brazos nada más ordenármelo… así que voy a demostrarte que todo lo relacionado con Sakura se debe a la misión, nada más.

Ino pareció dudar unos segundos, pero una mirada del uzumaki bastó para convencerla. No veía duda en esos ojos, veía determinación. Fuese lo que fuese lo que tenía pensado el rubio, lo tenía muy claro… y puestos a que lo fuese a hacer, mejor darle un voto de confianza. Lo cierto es que ella también quería creer. Entró en el piso, ofreciéndole Naruto amablemente, pero en un sepulcral silencio, la entrada a su cuarto. Y, cuando hubo entrado, Naruto se apoyó en la pared cercana a la puerta de entrada, en silencio todavía, completamente tranquilo. Por el olfato, no faltaba mucho para que ella llegase… Falló solo por unos segundos en su cuenta atrás cuando sonó el timbre. Lo dejó sonar una vez y esperó sin hacer nada. Diez segundos después, volvió a sonar el timbre. Y después, una tercera. Vale, estaba ansiosa, seguro que venía con un plan preparado, y ahora lo veía derrumbarse… ya era hora de dejarla entrar. Naruto abrió la puerta justo cuando la joven se iba a dar por vencida, sorprendiéndola. Reconocía cada gesto de esos ojos verdes, y ahora dibujaban sorpresa. El truco de la puerta era infalible: el visitante llega confiado, se desilusiona al creer que no hay nadie y, cuando se va a dar por vencido, se ve sorprendido y descolocado. Ideal para llevar la iniciativa.

-Sakura chan… ¿ya te ibas?- bromeó desde el marco de la puerta, divertido por ver a la ojijade confusa. La haruno tardó todavía unos segundos en reaccionar, concretamente cabreándose por el tono jocoso del rubio.

-Baka… ¿me dejas pasar?- le preguntó, sonriendo dentro de su pequeño enfado. Básicamente, por el gesto travieso del ojiazul, que la demostró que estaba jugando con ella. El jinchuriki la ofreció pasar con un gesto amable, entrando la haruno antes de que la viese nadie. Observó el piso, aparentemente ordenado para su grata sorpresa.- ¿Estás… solo?- la joven intentó curiosear en la habitación del rubio, pero Naruto estuvo más ágil.

-Yo que tú no abriría… a no ser que quieras descubrir dónde fueron a parar todos mis envases de ramen, calzoncillos sucios, comida a medio pudrir…- mintió, lo cierto es que Yami era obsesivo con la limpieza, pero obtuvo lo que buscaba: la kunoichi se rió mientras se alejaba de la habitación. No sería la primera vez que acaba embadurnada en una montaña de mierda del piso del rubio…

-Ya decía yo que era imposible que te hubieses reformado tan rápido…- comentó divertida, para luego acercarse al rubio sin borrar su sonrisa. Lo rodeó de la cintura, acercando su cuerpo al del shinobi, poniéndose peligrosamente cerca de sus labios con los suyos, para luego susurrarle al oído.- Tendremos que ponernos cómodos en el sofá…- murmuró con lascivia, para luego intentar besarlo. Pero Naruto se apartó, con una sonrisa traviesa.

-¿Cómodos? No te entiendo bien…- declaró, acariciando la cintura de la pelirrosada, que cayó fácil en el juego del uzumaki. Tirar la caña y esperar a que el otro se confiase y cometiese un error… qué podría contar que no hubiese explicado ya al follarse a sus otros objetivos…

-Ya sabes a lo que me refiero baka… todavía tengo que castigarte por lo que me hicistes la anterior vez… me costó mucho deshacerme de las esposas, y no habría podido sentarme en días si no fuese médico… tuve que usar el byakugou no un para librarme…- comentó, jugueteando con sus labios en el cuello del ojiazul mientras esté reprimía una carcajada al recordarlo. Lo que había supuesto, Sakura usó el byakugou para romper las esposas. El rubio rodeó su cintura mientras seguía mirando al techo con un gesto travieso.

-Ah si, lo de la otra vez… creí que iba a ser cosa de una sola vez, por eso de que tienes novio y le quieres mucho…- dijo, riéndose ligeramente Sakura mientras rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos y le miraba mordiéndose el labio.

-¿Después del viaje que me diste, te crees que me voy a quedar sin repetir?- preguntó, casi relamiéndose. Recordaba las manos del rubio recorriéndola, su cuerpo temblando ante cada embestida, cómo la tomó por delante y por detrás y la hizo correrse violentamente en ambas… ¡POR SUPUESTO que quería más!- Y sobre Sasuke kun… no tiene por qué enterarse…- añadió, para intentar reclamar los labios del uzumaki. Pero Naruto volvió a evitarla con la misma sonrisa traviesa, comenzando a impacientarse la haruno.- ¿Quieres dejar de evitarme, baka?

-Es que… tengo un problema…- comenzó a enunciar el jinchuriki, apartándose ligeramente de Sakura.- Resulta que, desde que os acostamos, me siento muy, muy, muy culpable… llevo sin dormir semanas por ello incluso…- Sakura frunció el ceño.

-Si nos acostamos ayer…- respondió, fingiendo tristeza y pesadumbre el rubio.

-Qué lento pasa el tiempo cuando te sientes mala persona…- la vena de la frente de Sakura se comenzó a hinchar.

-¡Quieres dejar de hacer el imbécil! He venido aquí a follar, no a aguantar tus chorradas de niño pequeño…- contestó, intentando empujar a Naruto en su enfado… pero, ni con su superfuerza, pudo moverle un centímetro. Y el rostro de Naruto cambio de una pose traviesa, a una sádica. El rostro que ya había dejado entrever con ella un par de veces, ese rostro que la hacía temblar de pavor.

-Hablo completamente en serio. Tanto que se lo voy a decir a sasuke ahora mismo…- amenazó. Y esa mirada y ese tono de voz le indicaron a Sakura que no era ni una broma ni un farol, el uzumaki hablaba en serio.

-Co… ¿Cómo? Pe… pero, ¿por qué…?- balbuceó, alejándose ligeramente de la que tragaba hondo. Naruto dio un paso al frente, arrinconándola contra una pared. Sakura intentó escabullirse hacia un lado, en dirección a la puerta, pero el ojiazul clavó su puño con tal fuerza en la pared que no la permitió huir, dejándola arrinconada y temerosa ante ese gesto del rubio, un gesto que prometía dolor, y la hacía tener escalofríos.

-¿Por qué? Muy simple… necesitas madurar, Sakura chan. Y, como no quieres hacerlo sola, yo me voy a encargar de ello…- auguró Naruto, acercando más su rostro a una cohibida pelirrosada, cuyo carácter se había congelado ante la sola mención de revelarle su infidelidad a su novio… a su violento y psicótico novio…- Déjame explicártelo mejor, Sakura chan: tu vida tiene una evolución curiosa. En la academia, eras poco más que un puñetero pólipo anal. Te pasabas el día gritando, insultando, molestando… en serio, fue un puto milagro que no te asesinase en esa época. Habría sido tan fácil durante las misiones… o solo dejar que gaara apretase la puta mano de arena de shukaku…- Sakura se estremeció ligeramente, recordando ese momento. La única razón por la que seguía respirando era porque Naruto no paró de luchar hasta salvarla.- Irónicamente, toda esa inutilidad tenía un mismo origen: sasuke uchiha. ¿Por qué lo digo? Porque fue irse tu "príncipe azul" y, sorpresa sorpresa, cambiaste. Te volviste una buena kunoichi, cariñosa, fuerte… seguías siendo una loca gritona, pero eso me gusta, no te lo negaré… Y de pronto BAM, vuelve tu príncipe uchiha y ¿qué haces? Volverte gilipollas…- una sonora bofetada de Sakura le frenó en su discurso aunque, para la sorpresa de la fémina, Naruto solo giró ligeramente el rostro.

-Eres un hijo de…- la haruno fue a dar otro golpe, pero el jinchuriki la detuvo la mano con un movimiento rápido, para luego apretar con sadismo mientras sonreía y un hilillo de sangre caía por la comisura de sus labios. Sakura solo pudo gemir con dolor y dejarle seguir hablando.

-Solo te estoy diciendo la verdad. Ha vuelto "don simpatía", y literalmente has dejado todo atrás por él. Eras una kunoichi respetada, una médico prometedora… y te has convertido en la ama de casa y calienta camas del hombre que intentó asesinarte hace años, una mujer tan frustrada con su vida que se ha vuelto sádica y masoquista. Comprenderás que me sienta decepcionado…- Sakura intentó darle otra bofetada, pero el ojiazul la apretó la mano, impidiéndoselo.- ah ah ah, Sakura chan, estamos hablando… Viendo que te estás impacientando, voy a decirte tu problema… no estás enamorada de sasuke. Tú no quieres a sasuke uchiha, tú solo quieres a alguien con problemas que arreglar. Por eso te gustaba tanto el teme en la academia, mostraba vulnerabilidad por todos lados tras lo de sus padres.- Sakura apretó los labios mientras sus ojos se aguaban, pero Naruto era inmune ya a esas tretas.- ¿te vas a poner a llorar ahora?

-Yo… yo amo a sasuke…

-No no, amiga mía. ¿Te parece guapo? Por supuesto, es un puto muñequito de cuerpo musculoso y ojos oscuros, pero… ¿te aporta algo más? Está claro que no te da conversación. No te da un hombro sobre el que llorar, ni te hace reír. Ni tan siquiera te hace la vida más fácil… y lo de follar… incluso sin nuestra visita a tu dormitorio conyugal, tengo claro que Sasuke tiene cero empatía, no me le imagino follando decentemente, más bien creo que es de los egoístas que ni siquiera te hacen preliminares…- Sakura apartó su mirada un segundo, y Naruto se rió cruelmente.- Lo sabía… bueno, el caso es que si te aporta algo en el fondo. Te aporta un problema en el que regodearte. Quizás ese fue mi fallo… él te ofrecía una cara bonita con un pasado trágico y un futuro de mierda. Una continua espiral de autodestrucción en la que te sientes como en casa. Yo, en cambio, te ofrecía una voluntad perpetua de mejorar. "Voy a ser hokage", "voy a protegerte", "te traeré a sasuke de vuelta"… Yo no te ofrecía problemas, lo de dormir hasta tarde o comer ramen continuamente son nimiedades; a la hora de la verdad te ofrecía soluciones… y eso, en tu loca cabeza, es malo. Y por eso te gusto ahora, ahora soy un puto conflicto permanente… un bala perdida, un puto kamikaze con las horas contadas…- expuso, mirando al suelo con furia, dejando salir su principal frustración. Sakura intentó calmar el momento, sintiéndose culpable por toda esa rabia acumulada del rubio.

-Na… Naruto, yo no…- balbuceó entre lágrimas la haruno, pero Naruto negó.

-Tranquila, eso ya no es un problema. Básicamente porque no me interesas, al menos a esta parte de mi. No te voy a negar que llegaste a interesarme, cuando literalmente me abriste el pecho para hacer latir mi corazón llegué a amarte por completo… una persona que no me amase no habría hecho eso por mí, dejando incluso al teme desangrándose al fondo. Pero la Sakura actual… la Sakura actual está mejor con sasuke, sois tal para cual. Mezquinos, planos… dos problemas andantes. Tú quieres tener al niño bonito para salir y fardar frente a la aldea, y al bueno para follar y que te preste esa atención que el anormal del niño bonito no te dará jamás… es una lástima que a mí no me valga ese plan.- Sakura iba a reaccionar, intentando sobreponerse al brutal ataque del uzumaki, pero Naruto no la iba a dejar hacerlo. No, la quería vulnerable… sería útil vulnerable, la gente vulnerable comete estupideces.- No no, Sakura chan, yo ya he cumplido. Te lo traje de vuelta, y ahora vuelve a estar el equipo reunido. Si no estás contenta, recuerda el dicho… "el camino al infierno está empedrado de buenas intenciones"…- sentenció con una sonrisa malévola, disfrutando del momento. Esa mujer había sido una fuente continua de sufrimientos toda su vida, y Yami existía para borrar esa clase de cosas, para combatir el sufrimiento que konoha provocaba en el rubio. Sakura haruno solo se había librado hasta ahora por su propósito de enmienda… pero ya no había tal propósito en la ojijade. Ergo… Yami podía divertirse.

-Na… Naruto…- lloró la pelirrosada, temblando, arrinconada contra la pared.- Lo… lo siento, yo no… yo no quería hacerte sentir así…- se disculpó. Lo peor de todo es que Naruto sabía que, en parte, era sincera. Esa Sakura tenía una base de su Sakura chan, el resto era contaminación. Pero otra parte de ella se disculpaba por algo mucho más primitivo…- Onegai, no se lo digas a sasuke, él me…

-¿matará? Puede ser…- Concedió Naruto. Realmente, era algo seguro: sasuke era una persona sumamente misógina y violenta. Como alguien le demostrase que su novia le había sido infiel… digamos que el byakugou de Sakura debería de trabajar al mil por cien si quería mantener a su usuaria con vida. Sakura era poderosa, sería sin dudas una kunoichi de rango S si desertase… pero Naruto y sasuke estaban a otro nivel, tenían el poder de destruir aldeas de un jutsu. No podían ser considerados humanos tan siquiera. Si Naruto confesase su infidelidad a su mejor amigo, contando cómo fue ella quien le buscó, estaría condenando a muerte a Sakura. Sasuke la mataría con dolor, y luego iría a por Naruto. Y Yami lo sabía… de ahí su golpe de suerte y su conducta desde que apareció la haruno. El miedo a morir es una herramienta ideal para manipular… y Yami necesitaba manipular mucho ahora que se acercaba el momento clave…- Si te soy sincero… no quiero que mueras.- Sakura abrió los ojos con esperanza, pero Naruto volvió a sonreír de forma sádica.- Pero tampoco voy a callarme. Haremos una cosa… en lugar de contárselo yo ahora mismo, esperaré… digamos… una hora. Y si alguien… quien sea… se lo dijese antes… en la versión que la pareciese más conveniente… quizás sasuke decidiese desquitarse con el otro implicado, y no contigo…

La indirecta era clara. No clara, cristalina. La estaba ofreciendo una solución a su situación actual: confesar ella la infidelidad. Hacerlo en sus términos, maquillar la historia, presentar otro culpable… cargar el peso en Naruto. De pequeño, Yami oyó en la escuela una metáfora curiosa, una sobre un escorpión y una rana. La rana ayudaba al escorpión a cruzar un río, y el escorpión la pagaba matándola a traición. Kami no la entendió, ¿Cómo iba el escorpión a picar a la rana tras ayudarle esta a cruzar el río? No ganaba nada, era… era ridículo. Pero Yami lo captó al vuelo. Era su naturaleza. Un cobarde actuará con cobardía, un estúpido con estupidez. La Sakura preguerra era terca y valiente, ergo esta oferta habría acabado con Naruto sangrando en el suelo, quizás recibiendo la peor paliza de su vida. Pero la Sakura de postguerra… la Sakura de postguerra era débil y cobarde. El "efecto sasuke", como lo había resumido antes. Yami no temía una paliza, no… básicamente, porque la naturaleza de esta Sakura estaba clarísima. Solo liberó su brazo apoyado en la pared, dejándola vía libre para escapar. Y Sakura haruno, que taaaaanto se preocupaba por su Naruto según ella, obedeció su propia naturaleza… tomó la puerta entre sonoros sollozos, rumbo al distrito uchiha.

Ino salió del cuarto de Naruto al oír la puerta del piso cerrarse con lentitud, impresionada. No se esperaba esa conversación, esa… masacre. Llevaba desde que Naruto le advirtió de la necesidad de seducir a Sakura carcomida por los celos, muerta de miedo, temiendo que Naruto se quedase a solas un segundo con ella. Llevaba días pensando cada minuto, imaginándose a Sakura ordenándole al rubio abandonarla y al jinchuriki obedeciendo sin dudarlo. Y la realidad la había dejado como una estúpida. El uzumaki había dicho a la haruno todo lo que sentía, todo lo que opinaba de su historia con ella, un auténtico vertido de odio sobre la fémina. Irónicamente, ella compartía cada palabra, cada comentario, esa forma de ver a Sakura que nació precisamente ese día durante la gran guerra, en ese preciso instante en el que Sasuke uchiha apareció en el campo de batalla y ella reaccionó… así. Muchos le miraron con odio, otros con miedo… pero Sakura haruno tragó hondo. Podía significar muchas cosas: incomodidad, miedo, ser una simple casualidad… Ino lo interpretó como debilidad. Y yami Naruto, por lo visto, también.

Se sentía como una auténtica imbécil, y tenía mil preguntas. Mil preguntas relacionadas con el plan del rubio, cómo se sentía, si la podría perdonar. Y una recurrente, relacionada con el miedo. El miedo a esa concesión del rubio a la haruno. Naruto se acababa de poner en la puta diana, porque Ino sabía perfectamente lo que haría la haruno con esa hora de gracia. No daría la cara por protegerlo, era débil y no quería morir. No huiría de la aldea, era cobarde y sabía que escondida no tendría nada. Solo la quedaba una opción pues: echarle toda la culpa a Naruto. Mentir, y dejar que la ira de sasuke cayese sobre su supuesto mejor amigo. Lo peor de todo es que el rubio parecía consciente de ello, que incluso lo esperaba. Quería hacerle mil preguntas sobre eso, gritarle, abrazarle, besarle… pero Naruto fue más rápido. Sin cruzar palabra, sin pararse a pensarlo, se lanzó a besarla. Y lo hizo con hambre. Como un condenado a muerte en su última cena.

(Lemmon inicia)

Ino lo recibió con sorpresa los primeros segundos, pero pronto se dejó llevar por lo que sentía. Desde que le había dicho "te quiero", temía que Naruto no volviese a estar con ella, quedarse sin estos momentos con él. No quería parecer egoísta pero… se había vuelto adicta a estos momentos. Naruto la tomó del trasero y la elevó, envolviéndole Ino con sus piernas mientras apoyaba sus brazos en sus hombros, dejándose llevar por el apartamento. Mientras se besaban, una parte de ella se preguntaba dónde lo haría con el rubio. ¿Contra una pared? ¿En la mesa del comedor? ¿En el mismo suelo? Todos esos lugares ya los habían colonizado, por así decirlo, el ojiazul era alguien fogoso y muy imaginativo a la hora de tener sexo. Lo agradecía muchísimo. Pero, para su sorpresa, Naruto la depositó con cuidado en la cama de su dormitorio. Directamente a la cama, sin haber dormido antes ahí, o sin alguna excusa como un masaje… era extraño.

Tan extraño como lo que vino después. El uzumaki la fue despojando de su ropa lentamente, sin dejar de besarla y de acariciarla. La cuidaba, la trataba con mimo, y eso era algo relativamente nuevo. No había que mal interpretar esto: Naruto la trataba bien, pero en el sexo no solía ser tan… cariñoso… con los preliminares. Era pragmático y meticuloso más bien. A la yamanaka le gustaba ese detalle, el uzumaki era un chico malo pero experimentado, de los que la gustaban… pero esto la estaba gustando también. Era extraño, como si el ojiazul le estuviese poniendo sentimiento a cada beso, a cada caricia. Recorría su piel, memorizando su textura suave, el sabor de sus labios… todo. La fue desnudando, prenda a prenda, incluso calmándola cuando la yamanaka se ponía más intensa. Si el plan es bueno, las prisas sobran, y su plan estaba muy claro en su cabeza. Pronto, la joven estaba completamente desnuda, y ayudándole a desnudarse a él. Y, cuando terminó, se quedaron mirándose un momento, desnudos, con sus rostros a centímetros, captando cada detalle de los ojos del otro.

Ino se sentía extraña. No debería de sentirse vulnerable al estar desnuda frente a Naruto, con ese hombre literalmente lo había hecho todo ya en el ámbito sexual. Pero en ese momento, no pudo evitar tener miedo, como si fuese su primera vez. Era como si el uzumaki la estuviese viendo más allá de todo, a través de sus ojos. Y la miraba con pura y simple adoración, una mirada que la llenaba de calidez dentro de esa inseguridad. Una mirada que llevaba queriendo recibir toda su vida. Volvieron a besarse, suavemente, mientras se iban recostando lentamente en el colchón, sin dejar de acariciarse. La yamanaka gimió cuando el rubio acarició la cara interior de sus muslos con cuidado, y ella hizo lo propio con el vientre del uzumaki, abriéndose de piernas para facilitarle al ojiazul tumbarse con ella, lo más cerca posible. Eran otra clase de preliminares, unos más sentimentales que sexuales y, para su sorpresa, la estaban excitando. Ella no se consideraba una mujer romántica… si, quería gestos románticos, pero no eran vitales, eran más por dar un mensaje al mundo sobre que era una mujer deseable. Estos eran íntimos, solo para ella… y la gustaban.

Se sentía arder, lo quería dentro. Y no tuvo que pedírselo, solo mirarle a los ojos mientras le acariciaba la mejilla. Naruto lo entendió de inmediato, él estaba igual. En esos momentos no eran necesarias las palabras entre ellos, se entendían perfectamente. Enfiló la entrada a la intimidad de Ino, y se introdujo poco a poco. Estaba húmeda, y no opuso la más resistencia, solo lo envolvió mientras la joven gemía al aire. Era extraño también por otra razón: Naruto la estaba dejando mirarle a los ojos, no perder detalle. Eso también la gustaba. Adoraba esos zafiros. Se introdujo y comenzó a salir y entrar, subiendo el ritmo, cada vez más intenso, mientras la levantaba ligeramente sus caderas con su mano derecha. Ino lo recibía entre gemidos cada vez más sonoros, disfrutándolo. Era la vez que más simple lo habían hecho, sin trucos, sin experimentar. Naruto encima, ella debajo, y misionero. Pero lo estaba disfrutando: su piel contactando con la de Naruto hasta casi fundirse, las caricias, los besos continuos…

Sentía a Naruto penetrarla, llegar lo más profundo posible, moverse sobre ella mientras se apoyaba en su codo izquierdo y fijaba la cadera de Ino con su mano derecha. Ella pasó sus manos sobre sus hombros, notando los músculos marcados, y volvió a gemir. Nunca lo había sentido tan fuerte al jinchuriki. Sentía acercarse ese hormigueo, tan familiar últimamente gracias a Naruto, mientras el rubio comenzaba también a moverse cada vez más rápido. Cambiaba el ángulo de entrada, gemía, se entregaba. También estaba cerca. Ino clavó sus uñas en sus hombros, señalándole que estaba a punto, y el uzumaki la besó con pasión, ahogando un nuevo gemido. Y, con una fuerte embestida, se derramó en su interior, gruñendo a la almohada mientras Ino gemía su nombre al techo con fuerza. Sus dedos de los pies dormidos, sus piernas tensas, Naruto todavía dentro de ella, esa sensación cálida en su vientre… había tenido un orgasmo, uno tan intenso como los que había tenido antes con Naruto, solo que sin trucos ni experimentos en la cama. Solo dos personas haciéndolo, nada más. Solo Naruto e Ino. Eso… eso tenía que significar algo, ¿no?

(Lemmon fin)

El uzumaki la dio un nuevo beso, el beso con el que firmaba cada orgasmo de la rubia, y salió de ella para posar su cabeza en su vientre mientras seguía tumbado, con serenidad. Mientras ella recuperaba el aliento, pudo ver cómo el ojiazul se quedaba con su cabeza posada en su vientre, en silencio, mirando por la ventana. Estaba como ausente. Era raro en él, Naruto solía ser más consciente aún que el resto de lo que le rodeaba, y ahora parecía con su cabeza en otra parte, pensando. Pero a su vez le envolvía con sus brazos, demostrándola que la quería ahí, con él. Lo sentía… vulnerable. Ella jugueteó con sus cabellos, intentando distraerle, y obtuvo como premio un beso del rubio en el vientre, uno que la hizo un poco de cosquillas, pero que también la sonrojó. Era un beso cariñoso, como el que un marido da a su esposa, y una parte dentro de ella lo agradeció. No la incomodaba esa idea lo más mínimo realmente. Como ya dijo por la mañana, estaba perdidamente enamorada de Naruto. El rubio volvió a hablar, sin dejar de mirar la ventana.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- la preguntó. Ino arqueó una ceja un instante, pero el ojiazul siguió acariciándola, esperando la respuesta. Para su sorpresa, la contestación la salió automática.

-Ino uzumaki.- respondió, y el rubio volvió a darla un beso en el vientre, satisfecho. La miró a los ojos con serenidad, transmitiéndola algo extraño, algo íntimo… para luego seguir hablando.

-Sabes que me gusta quedarme abrazado contigo después de hacerlo, pero… el tiempo apremia… y Sakura ya debe de haber llegado al complejo uchiha.- ese recordatorio la sacó de su ensoñación, arrancándola un fruncimiento de ceño incluso. No por enfado, si no por angustia y preocupación. Naruto sonrió, y subió a darla un nuevo beso en los labios antes de levantarse.- Es parte del plan, Ino… no te preocupes.- declaró, mientras se ponía su ropa interior y buscaba sus pantalones. Ino hizo lo propio, aunque su preocupación la hizo insistir en el tema mientras se vestía.

-Naru… estás… ¿estás seguro de que vas a poder…?- balbuceó con angustia. No es que no confiase en Naruto, el nuevo shinobi no kami, es que sasuke no era un rival fácil. Quizás era el único que podía hacerle frente. Y no quería que a su rubio le pasase nada malo… El jinchuriki sonrió con ironía mientras se ponía sus pantalones y una camiseta.

-Si te soy sincero, las cosas están al cincuenta cincuenta… pero si quieres hacer una tortilla, hace falta romper algunos huevos...- comentó despreocupadamente, observando el gesto de angustia de Ino. Suspiró, para luego juntar sus manos en su sello más característico, y aparecer una veintena de Narutos a su alrededor.- Como ves, no estaré solo…- la yamanaka, a pesar de terminar de vestirse, se quedó sentada en la cama, luchando contra sus ganas de llorar.

-Déjame quedarme contigo…- le rogó en voz baja, aunque el jinchuriki lo oyó claramente.-puedo… puedo serte de ayuda…- Naruto se acercó a ella y la besó, mientras uno de sus clones escribía algo en un papel y el resto de iban al salón a esperar instrucciones.

-Ino… nadie puede ayudarme en esta pelea. Sasuke y yo hace tiempo que llegamos a otro nivel, lo que se nos interponga nos estorbará más que ayudará…- confesó, apretando los labios Ino con frustración. Naruto tenía toda la razón, como mucho ella podría confundir a sasuke con sus técnicas unos segundos, para luego morir en cuanto el uchiha reparase en ella y la atacase. Naruto acarició su mejilla, mientras la tendía el papel escrito por el clon.- Si te hace algo a ti, todo estará perdido… sobre todo para mí. Toma este papel, y no lo leas hasta que termine mi lucha contra sasuke. Es de vital importancia que no lo hagas antes. Aquí están las instrucciones de la siguiente fase del plan, porque ambos sabemos que es probable que no pueda dártelas en persona…- Ino apartó la mirada un segundo, tomando Naruto su mentón con suavidad para captar su atención.- Recuerda lo que te prometí. Mañana todo estará bien, y el panóptico estará vencido. ¿Tú quieres que venza hoy?—ella asintió… por supuesto que quería.- Pues entonces tendré suerte… confía en mí.- la pidió, y esos ojos azules se clavaron en los suyos.

Ino apretó los dientes, frustrada, luchando contra su debate interno. Era un torbellino de emociones en ese momento. Una parte de ella quería quedarse con él aún con todo, darle apoyo. Aunque seguramente muriese, si podía darle una oportunidad de matar a su enemigo, habría merecido la pena. Ella era una kunoichi, la heredera de un gran clan, estaba entrenada para hacer ese sacrificio. Otra parte de ella estaba aterrada. Naruto iba a luchar contra sasuke uchiha en medio de konoha, estaba a punto de causar una guerra mundial… era peligroso. No debía de estar libre, debía de delatarle, o incluso debía de aprovechar que ahora estaba vulnerable y… Negó mentalmente. No, esa última idea no era suya. Esa idea era extraña, y no tardó en saber su origen. El panóptico. No, no debía de dudar. Debía de optar por la tercera opción, confiar en Naruto y seguir el plan. Naruto la había prometido que todo estaría bien cuando acabasen la misión, y Naruto no incumplía sus promesas. Cerró los ojos, y besó la mano del rubio, que seguía en su mentón.

\- No tengo nada más que tú… ni familia, ni clan, ni aldea… solo a ti…- repitió, recordando la premisa que le hizo memorizar Naruto al aceptar colaborar en su plan. Era un credo, un mantra que se repetía cada vez que una parte de su cerebro se resistía al plan de Naruto. Una forma de recordarse todo: el plan, el objetivo, que solo sería cuestión de días…Tenía que confiar en Naruto, y de paso rezar por su supervivencia.- Pero… ten cuidado Naruto…- le pidió, y el rubio sonrió con confianza.

-Tranquila. Intentaré hacerle razonar para dejarle fuera de combate sin sangre, y si no es posible, intentaré alejarlo de los núcleos de población. No puedo decirte que no matará a nadie, pero intentaré salvar a quien pueda… ya sabes que no puedo responder por él…- explicó, asintiendo Ino. Si quieres hacer una tortilla, debes de romper algunos huevos…

Cuando la rubia se fue, Naruto pudo volver a centrarse en el plan. Tenía que admitirlo: últimamente no le era tan fácil engañar a Ino. Le dejaba un regusto amargo, como esta última que había dicho. Intentar hacer razonar… a sasuke uchiha. La última vez que lo intento casi acabó empalado por su katana. Y la anterior le partió el cuello. Y la anterior a la anterior le atravesó el pecho. No, Sasuke no iba a razonar… pero, si le hubiese dicho la verdad a Ino, ella habría insistido en quedarse. Y no podría luchar con ella por medio… tendría que centrarse en salvarla, y eso lo pondría en desventaja. Y bastante jodida iba a estar la pelea ya… El uzumaki se dirigió a sus veinte clones, dándoles las premisas básicas del plan. Esos veinte clones no estaban para luchar contra Sasuke, veinte no serían suficientes, ni por asomo. No, estos tenían otra función, y por eso el ojiazul había convocado a los más fuertes y disciplinados. Su elite dentro de los clones de sombra, los clones basados en Yami, y no en Kami.

-Queda iniciada la fase de extinción… vosotros tres…- comenzó, señalando a tres Naruto cercanos mientras tomaba kunai de tres puntas y sellos uzumaki de un cajón cercano y se los guardaba a mano en su cinturón.- tenéis los uniformes en el campo de entrenamiento, esperad el momento antes de actuar.- Los clones asintieron, desapareciendo en un sunshin. Yami miró a otros cuatro.- Vosotros, usad mi sello para haceros con el equipo especial hyuuga, y luego esperad a que el primer escuadrón mueva ficha para actuar… y el resto… tenéis los sellos enterrados en los terrenos del complejo uzumaki, empapelad este vertedero y luego infiltraros entre la población.- terminó con una sonrisa siniestra, asintiendo con la misma sonrisa los clones antes de desaparecer.

Una vez solo, el ojiazul borró su sonrisa, y se sentó en posición de loto. Debía de centrarse completamente en sasuke, una vez preparado todo lo demás… debía de acumular chakra natural. El chakra natural era especial, muy poderoso, pero inestable si no sabías usarlo. Podía convertirte en una puta rana de piedra, así que no era un juguete, era un arma muy afilada. Su particularidad estaba en la forma de recolectarlo: en lugar de tenerlo ya dentro, debía de ser recolectado de fuera, disciplinado por culpa de su estado salvaje, y unido al sistema del sennin. Era un proceso muy complejo, Jiraiya necesitaba varios minutos y tener alguna parte de su cuerpo inmóvil, Naruto adoptar la pose de loto en cambio. Y, en ambos casos, requería un equilibrio mental perfecto, no tener preocupaciones fuera de meditar, ni rencores ni problemas. De ahí que Kami fuese mucho mejor manejándolo que Yami. Eso no quería decir que Yami no podía convocarlo, no dejaba de ser también Naruto, pero era más vulnerable a… distracciones. Kami solía pensar en la bondad humana, en la paz mundial y chorradas así cuando algo le distraía, Yami no podía usar ese truco porque no creía en eso…

-Mierda…- murmuró cuando tuvo que frenarse a los pocos minutos, evitando convertirse en rana cuando sintió sus manos hincharse hasta deformarse. El chakra entraba en él, Yami intentaba disciplinarlo y acababa fracasando. Llevaba todo el día así, y la situación comenzaba a ser apremiante… quizás había sido una mala idea acelerarlo todo…

- **La pelea está al cincuenta cincuenta…** \- se burló el biju en su interior, gruñendo Naruto en respuesta.- **Es la mentira más estúpida de tu vida, yo no te daría ni un diez por ciento visto lo visto…**

- _Si no te callas seguro que es así…_ \- le chistó el uzumaki, pero el kitsune siguió hablando

- **Si no le echas huevos, probablemente no llegarás ni al cinco por ciento…** \- le interrumpió, intentando llegar al meollo del asunto.- **Estás cagado de miedo, y así es imposible que controles el chakra natural.**

- _Yo no estoy…_ \- intentó engañarlo yami, pero Kurama rugió furioso.

- **¡APESTAS A MIEDO!** \- exclamó con rabia, iluminando el pasaje mental de Naruto de forma brusca con llamaradas naranjas desprendiéndose de su pelaje, mostrando sus colmillos y garras, y haciendo con ello callar a Yami. Era aterrador y hermoso al mismo tiempo.- **Soy un puto depredador alfa, y tú ahora hueles como una presa, hueles a miedo. Apestas a cobardía desde que la chiquilla te dijo que te ama…** \- Naruto apretó los dientes con frustración, suavizando la bronca el kiuby.- **Entiendo tus motivos para estar así, es injusto, pero a esto te atenías cuando aceptaste esta misión. Déjame recordarte algo: tu enemigo es poderoso, MUY poderoso. Esa escoria uchiha está al nivel de su bisabuelo. Tiene un ninjutsu excelente, un sharingan desarrollado al máximo y un rinnegan purificado…**

- _Veo que has estado tanto tiempo chupando la polla de madara que echas de menos lo uchiha…_ \- repuso con visceralidad el rubio, clavando sus rubíes en él el gran zorro.

- **Ten cuidado cachorro… no me caes mal, pero eso puede cambiar…** \- amenazó, para luego centrarse de nuevo.- **El caso es que tú no eres el nuevo shinobi no Kami por nada: tienes tus genes uzumaki, tu chakra natural y mi chakra y el de mis hermanos para superarlo. Con los tres juntos, puedes de sobra con él. Con dos, a duras penas, es un cincuenta a cincuenta como tú mismo has dicho, menos si su rinnegan está bien entrenado. Pero, con solo una… no le vas a poder ni arañar…** \- expuso el zorro mientras el jinchuriki apretaba los puños, frustrado. La exposición era inapelable: por muchas ganas que le pusiese, sus fuerzas en solitario no eran suficiente para compensar los mil y un regalos que había recibido sasuke por su apellido…- **No podrás acumular chakra natural mientras sigas con tu puta cabeza en otra parte, así que échale huevos… o me obligarás a actuar a mi para evitar que el plan se vaya a la mierda…**

- _No. Tu chakra es necesario para la última parte del plan, y cuanto más tengas más podremos debilitar al panóptico… y más posibilidades les daremos a ellos de vencer_.- recordó el rubio y el gigantesco biju asintió, conforme.

- **Si, lo sé perfectamente, por eso no he hecho nada hasta ahora. Pero, si mueres contra sasuke, entonces mi chakra no servirá para nadie. Por eso debes de centrarte…** \- el kiuby gruñó guturalmente, desafiando con sus rubíes a los ojos de Yami, que no apartó la vista ni un segundo. Un ojo de kurama era más alto que él, pero Yami no aparentaba la más mínima incomodidad… un aspecto que agradaba al biju. Aunque ahora tuviese que ponerse duro.- **Pon en orden tu puta cabeza porque, como vea que flaqueas, forzaré mis colas y lucharé contra él por ti con mi chakra. Y, cada gota de energía que gaste en él, será una decena de muertos más cuando tengas que enfrentarte al panóptico junto a la chiquilla… no lo olvides…**

Yami gruñó y salió de su paraje mental, dispuesto a buscar una solución de emergencia. De momento, centrarse no estaba entre sus posibilidades, podía asegurar que lo había intentado con denuedo. Tampoco lo estaba usar el chakra de kurama, este era necesario para luego, y no le daría tiempo a recargarlo antes de necesitarlo en la fase final. Sin contar que sería una puta declaración de guerra abierta y atraería ya sí que sí la atención total del panóptico… con nefastas consecuencias. No, tenía que parecer una puta pelea entre amantes de telenovela por el amor de una mujer, ser coherente con la konoha gobernada por el panóptico. Todo lo que había hecho tenía cabida en esa konoha, por eso seguía vivo. Un shinobi descontento con una injusticia que se rebela contra todo, es lógico en el caso de Naruto. Si se presentase en el distrito uchiha para matar a sasuke, así sin más, el panóptico salvaría al pelinegro y Naruto moriría al instante. No, debía de seguir el guión hasta que lo precipitase todo a la vez y no le diese tiempo al panóptico a arreglar el desaguisado. De ahí los tiempos tan medidos: su ataque debía de ser rápido, traicionero, y letal.

Sin embargo, y centrándose en el plan, algo le preocupaba fuera de la confesión de Ino yamanaka. Era un runrún continuo, una rata royendo la materia negra de su cerebro. Estaba esperando a sasuke en su piso, había preparado una y mil trampas en el lugar: el uchiha llegaría, el uzumaki activaría sellos de mil tipos y usaría diversas tretas ocultas en esas calles para contraatacar y, usando su propia fuerza, el chakra natural y sus ases en la manga, confiaba en vencer. Sin contar su propia inventiva: si Yami destacaba en algo, era en sobrevivir. Era como una puñetera cucaracha en ese aspecto, incluso sin cabeza seguiría moviéndose. Pero algo fallaba… por dentro, Yami se encontraba siempre con la misma respuesta: ¿y si había dado por supuestas cosas que no debería? Había supuesto que sasuke, furioso por la traición de su novia (o más bien, por la seducción del rubio sobre la inocente y endeble haruno, como estaba seguro de que lo vendería ella para salvar el pellejo), iría a él, pero… ¿y si se equivocaba?

-No… estoy haciendo algo mal…- reflexionó para sí mismo, aún en su pose de loto.- Ese sasuke de mi plan actuaría como Kami cree que lo haría, pero sasuke no piensa así… no, sasuke es más de mi escuela. Si atacamos, atacamos donde más duele, y yo no iría a su casa si estuviese en su situación… No… atacaría a su ser más querido, iría a por la tumba de su madre o a por Sakura ch…- de golpe, todas sus alarmas mentales se dispararon, cayendo en la cuenta Yami de su fallo.- ¡OH, MIERDA!- exclamó, desapareciendo en un rayo amarillo de inmediato rumbo a donde sabía que estaba en ese momento Sasuke.

En las calles de konoha, Ino yamanaka no se esperaba ni por asomo lo que iba a ocurrir. No, su plan era llegar al complejo yamanaka, un lugar que Naruto respetaría en su lucha contra sasuke, y allí esperar avances. Cuando terminase la pelea, leería la carta y actuaría, hasta entonces su única preocupación debía ser sobrevivir. Se estaba moviendo rápido, saltando entre los tejados sin prestar atención al entorno, y por eso la llegada de su enemigo fue totalmente sorpresiva. Y más aún si su enemigo tenía el poder de sasuke uchiha. Saltaba entre dos edificios cuando un puñetazo del pelinegro en el estómago la hizo perder el aire y caer al vacío. Aún con todo, logró aterrizar a duras penas en un callejón cercano, estrellándose con pesadez en el frío y húmedo pavimento. Se dio un buen golpe y terminó de rodillas. Y eso que sasuke no habría usado ni la mitad de su fuerza… y sin contar lo peor. Sasuke uchiha estaba ahora en pie, frente a ella… y mirándola con unos ojos tan fríos que la daban escalofríos.

Intentó levantarse, pero el uchiha la dio una bofetada, tirándola de nuevo al suelo. Escupió sangre al pavimento, dispuesta sobre sus rodillas y manos, y entonces ya tenía a sasuke sobre ella. De espaldas, su defensa era inexistente, y no pudo evitar que el uchiha comenzase a arrancarla la ropa con violencia. Gritó buscando ayuda, pero era un callejón apartado de todo… por eso sasuke la había atacado allí. Intentó sustituirse con un kawarimi para escapar, pero su chakra estaba agotado, absorbido. Seguramente era cosa del rinnegan. Era una simple mujer enfrentándose a un dios. Intentó pedir ayuda con más fuerza, pero un puñetazo en su costado la volvió a dejar sin aire, mientras la mano izquierda del vengador la agarraba de la coleta y tiraba de ella hacía atrás, haciéndola muchísimo daño y evitando que pensase en otra cosa. Comenzó a llorar mientras sentía la áspera mano derecha del vengador enredando por debajo de su ajada y sucia parte de arriba de su vestido púrpura, entreteniéndose con sus pechos. Sus intenciones estaban clarísimas.

-Sasuke… onegai… no por favor… AH- rogó, pero se vio interrumpida cuando sintió al pelinegro tirar de su braga con fuerza, sintiendo un dolor punzante en su ingle por lo brusco del movimiento. Apretó los dientes y sollozó, para volver a gritar de dolor cuando el pelinegro volvió a tirar de la prenda, comenzando a ajarla y apartarla, ignorando las heridas que ya la había hecho.

-El puto estorbo me ha contado lo que ha hecho el dobe… cómo la ha engañado para poder follársela… en mi puta casa. La he golpeado hasta que ha dejado de moverse, y luego he pensado en golpear al dobe también hasta matarlo…- enunció, arrancando ya definitivamente la prenda inferior de la rubia, y disponiendo su cuerpo encima del de ella para impedirla moverse. Apretó su pecho izquierdo con tal fuerza que la hizo sollozar de dolor, mientras su mano izquierda comenzaba a desabrocharse el pantalón.- Pero me lo he pensado mejor… he visto que últimamente sois muy cercanos. En la reunión de clanes te estuvo metiendo mano, y tú y Sakura os dedicasteis a gemir como las putas de mierda que sois… así que he decidido ponernos a la par antes de matarlo…- sasuke sacó su miembro, gritando de horror entre lágrimas Ino al ver su inminente final. Intentó arrastrarse lejos, pero la gravedad era su enemiga ahora por culpa del rinnegan. Sasuke volvió a tirar de su coleta para usarla como rienda de su nueva montura, haciéndola gritar de dolor de nuevo.- Eso, grita… te quiero gritando como la zorra de mierda que eres. ¿Eso húmedo que noto abajo es porque te está gustando?- preguntó con lascivia, llorando de horror y dolor Ino… No, lo cierto es que eso húmedo era sangre de una herida que le había hecho ahí abajo sasuke en el forcejeo. Sasuke preparó su miembro para enfilar la contraída intimidad de la yamanaka, dándole igual ese detalle, o el terrible daño que la iba a hacer después.- Vas a gemir tan alto que el uzuratoncachi te va a oír…

-NO, ONEGAI.- suplicó entre lágrimas Ino, pero el uchiha la ignoró por completo. Simplemente dispuso su pene sobre la intimidad de su víctima y se preparó para empujar…

- **GROOOOARRRRRRR**.- oyó de pronto rugir Ino en el callejón. Por el rabillo del ojo vio un fulgor amarillo, y salir de él a alguien para atacar al uchiha desde el costado, salpicándola con abundante sangre junto al pavimento.

-AAARGGGHHHH.- gritó de dolor sasuke, quitándose de encima de Ino al caerse por su lado derecho, llevándose las manos a la cuenca ahora vacía del ojo izquierdo. Ino se arrastró lejos de él, tomando los restos de sus ropas para cubrirse mientras intentaba asimilar lo que estaba ocurriendo. Delante pudo ver a Naruto, lanzándose con un rugido animal contra el indefenso vengador, que tampoco entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo. El ataque había sido tan sorpresivo que ni siquiera estaba pudiendo defenderse, solamente recibía un puñetazo y patada tras otro. Ino solo sabía que Naruto había aparecido en un rayo amarillo; y que el tatuaje con ese kanji incomprensible, que el rubio la puso en el omoplato cuando aceptó participar en el plan, la ardía. Pero estaba a salvo, eso la hacía respirar con más alivio… aunque el espectáculo que estaba viendo fuese terrorífico.

- **GROAARRRR**.- volvió a rugir Naruto, que en ese momento parecía más un animal que un hombre. Sus manos, llenas de sangre, presentaban unas garras crueles, sosteniendo su mano izquierda algo que le había arrancado a sasuke y que la yamanaka no podía distinguir bien. Su rostro estaba contraído, deformado en una mueca de ira descontrolada, con unos rubíes rojos intensos en sus ojos y unos dientes afilados en numerosos colmillos. Escupía saliva, como un perro rabioso, y repartía un golpe tras otro en el apaleado uchiha. Parecía un demonio. Golpeó con su puño derecho el rostro sanguinolento de sasuke, y lo hizo una y otra vez entre más rugidos mientras a cada golpe lo acompañaba un CRACK bastante espeluznante.- **No soporto a los violadores…** \- dijo, mientras otro puñetazo al uchiha dispersaba media dentadura del mismo por el pavimento.- **pero… ¡AÚN MENOS A QUIEN TOCA LO QUE ES MÍO!** \- gritó, y tras rugir a la cara del ensangrentado sasuke, descendió su cruel mandíbula y le arrancó medio pómulo de un mordisco mientras Ino gemía de terror y sasuke chillaba de dolor entre el ruido de la carne rajándose. Naruto escupió el trozo de carne con asco y volvió a rugirle, para luego meter su mano derecha en su boca y aferrar la mandíbula inferior del pelinegro. Con violencia, comenzó a tirar mientras sus músculos se tensaban y sus ojos se desorbitaban, y sasuke emitía gritos ahogados de dolor. Con un sonoro CRACK, la mandíbula comenzó a separarse de su cuerpo, hasta acabar en la mano del uzumaki en medio de un charco de sangre. Volvió a rugir a su enemigo, y pasados unos segundos sin hacer nada más mientras normalizaba su respiración y sasuke agonizaba, se dirigió a Ino.- ¿Estás… bien…?- preguntó, mientras sus rasgos volvían a la normalidad lentamente.

-S… si…- afirmó una todavía conmocionada Ino, reprimiendo las ganas de vomitar ante todo lo que había ocurrido en escasos cinco minutos. Los golpes, el intento de violación, la respuesta animal del ojiazul... Tembló un poco cuando, al levantarse el rubio y dirigirse hacia ella, distinguió el ensangrentado rinnegan agarrado por su mano izquierda, colgando al viento su nervio ocular grotescamente.

-Siento lo que ha ocurrido…- se disculpó mientras se limpiaba la sangre de su boca, para luego ofrecerla ayuda para levantarse.- Pero ha tocado lo único que no debía… a ti…- sentenció con odio e ira destilándose de sus palabras. La yamanaka tragó hondo, tranquilizándose, y tomó su mano para levantarse. El uzumaki dispuso su chaqueta sobre ella para tapar su desnudez parcial… su vestido estaba rasgado, mostrando un pecho incluso. Tuvo que controlarse para no cebarse más con el cuerpo agonizante del usuario del sharingan.- Lo… lo siento… ¿te ha hecho alg…?- Ino negó, para luego abrazar al jinchuriki entre lágrimas, comenzando a deshacerse de toda su tensión y dolor ahora que empezaba a sentirse segura. Naruto la había rescatado, la había salvado de ser violada… El rubio la dejó llorar unos instantes, para luego besarla con cariño.- Te acompaño a…- iba a ofrecerse, cuando frunció el ceño. Algo raro pasaba. Sentía chakra cerca, mucho chakra… y algo extraño en su mano izquierda. Miró por instinto, y se encontró con que el rinnegan ya no estaba allí. Ni el rinnegan, ni sangre… nada, su piel estaba limpia. Ya no sentía el sabor ferroso de la sangre en su boca, ni el tacto pegajoso del rojo líquido en su piel… como si no hubiese pasado nunca… El familiar sonido de miles de pájaros a su espalda lo hizo actuar con rapidez.- ¡INO CUIDADO!

* * *

 **Si, lo se, lo he dejado en la mejor parte. Pero, como escritor es mi deber (y mi objetivo) teneros en vilo con sucios y rastreros trucos como este.**

 **Sobre el naruino, mas dudas para el lector. ¿quiere naruto a ino? ¿la utiliza? ¿ambas? La clave esta en entender a yami. Si entendeis a yami, entendeis todo, como su actual incapacidad para reunir chakra natural, ese miedo... ¿miedo a que? ¿a morir? os adelanto que no exactamente. En cuanto al lemmon, ya era hora de un lemmon pasteloso. Los prefiero mas graficos, pero en esta historia los lemmon APORTAN A LA TRAMA, ergo cambian segun la receptora y lo que quiera naruto de ella. Fijaos en la diferencia entre los de Sakura, hinata e ino, por ejemplo.**

 **Sobre el narusaku... como ferviente defensor del narusaku, me ha dolido escribir lo de hoy (Para que digan por ahi que no soy objetivo con estos dos xD)... en parte. Porque os recuerdo que la de este fic es la sakura de boruto, y eso es exactamente lo que opino del sasusaku de Boruto. No es amor, ni por asomo. Es algo triste y enfermizo, mas si unimos los desmayos al estilo hinata que nos ha colado el nuevo mangaka... y dicen que yo hago oop, ni la sakura de la academia se desmayaba... Es un vulgar intento de que aceptemos una relacion con violencia de genero, una aberracion. He dicho xD**

 **Y sobre el final... supongo que no tendre que explicar el truco de sasuke. Ya era hora de que a naruto le saliese mal un movimiento, y me gusta que ese movimiento haya sido el uchiha, su nemesis. Sasuke ha actuado como la esencia de su pj, y le ha pillado en un punto debil. Ahora a ver como sobrevive el rubio... Mas en el siguiente episodio, donde habrá panes como tortas! xD un saludo y nos leemos!**


	14. Extinción (parte 2)

Cap10: extincion (parte 2).

 **Buenas! Aqui teneis un nuevo capitulo de eres mia. Os confesaré que pensaba sacarlo antes, pero lei el guion que tenia pensado para la batalla y no me gusto, tenia fallos. Y, como quiero hacer un buen trabajo, lo rehice entero y aqui teneis el resultado, uno que me ha gustado tanto que hasta le he puesto banda sonora. Espero que os guste, esto se acerca al final! un saludo y paso a los review, pero antes...**

 **NOTA INFORMATIVA: Tengo demasiadas historias abiertas, por lo que este mes me centrare en cerrar dos, concretamente la luz del poder (un shonen no me motiva mucho, pero yo prometi terminar y lo hare, asi que darle 3 capitulos cortos mas) y pasion y color (ya tengo pensada su secuela, y otros 3 narusaku esperando en cola... ya va siendo hora de cerrar mi historia mas larga). Aqui no nos va a afectar, pero si leeis el satsuki shinden o no soy un pokemon, tener paciencia, es menos de un mes! Un saludo.**

 **Chisa782911** : Hola buenas! me alegra haberte resuelto dudas. Tu ten en cuenta una cosa: yami es un mentiroso compulsivo, un manipulador, no puedes fiarte de sus palabras, tienes que fiarte de sus actos y del entorno que le rodea. En mi opinion, sus sentimientos estan clarisimos si te fijas en esos detalles...

Si, el final de la serie fue una verguenza, tanto a nivel argumental como de pairing. Yo tampoco tengo nada contra de hinata, es mas, el nejihina me parece precioso, precisamente porque tienen desarrollo y encajan bien como pjs. Naruto y hinata ni tuvieron desarrollo (fue un "ahi va, ahi esta hinata! voy a enamorarme de ella") ni tampoco encajan en mi opinion (el es demasiado activo y ella demasiado tímida, sin contar los orígenes de uno y otro... ¿tu te imaginas a naruto con criados, o a hinata limpiando el suelo despues de vivir como una princesa toda su vida?). La serie estaba descaradamente hecha para un narusaku, pero cambiaron a mitad y a las bravas para alargar la idea con boruto (querian un naruto con ojos guays, y sasuke ya era hombre, así que, solo quedaban los hyuuga...)

Si has visto Fullmetal alchemist brotherhood (un shonen perfectamente desarrollado), es como si a edward le lian con la teniente hawkeye o algo asi en lugar de con winry...

Y no te preocupes, como he puesto en mi descripcion, odio la violencia gratuita y el maltrato a la mujer, asi que me veo incapaz de describir una violacion sin hacerla asquerosa. Espero que la pelea te parezca epica, un saludo!

 **Sebastiantutu** : saludos! Me alegra que te gustase el encontronazo, lo cierto es que no veo mal otras parejas, pero mi preferencia es narusaku. A mi juicio, es la que mas base canonica tiene, y el pj de ella me encanta para escribir. Es mas, se me esta haciendo raro escribir aqui sin ella apenas xD

Exacto, no queria hacer un protagonista perfecto, Yami es muy listo, muy bueno en lo suyo, pero tiene fallos, por supuesto. Suerte que tuvo la idea de ponerla un sello de hirashin por si la ocurria algo. Y hoy veras otros fallos, yami no es infalible. Hoy veras tambien como se destrozan el y sasuke mutuamente, no lo dudes!

PD: estas justificado, ero angron te entiende... a ver si te crees que mi novia no me distrae de escribir xD Un saludo!

 **Spardaaa** : Hola! enfermo de muchas ganas de escribir y muy poco tiempo estoy! xD Obviamente, sasuke no se espera la forma de actuar de yami, cree que es kami naruto... la sorpresa que se llevará cuando vea a yami... Sakura sigue viva, sasuke no iba a renunciar a un utero para repoblar su clan, pero la paliza que se ha comido es muy bestia. Y, si quieres sangre... hoy vas a ver a raudales!

A esa ultima pregunta respondo que ojalá no! que te quiero ver por aqui comentando en cada fic ;) Un saludo y disfruta crack!

 **Guidonani** : buenas! muchas gracias, aqui tienes la conti! un saludo!

* * *

-aaaaaaaaaaa- personaje hablando

- _aaaaaaaaaaa_ \- personaje pensando

\- **aaaaaaaaaaa** \- ser sobrenatural hablando

\- **_aaaaaaaaaaa_** \- ser sobrenatural pensando

RENUNCIA DE DERECHOS: ¿en serio os imagináis a kishimoto escribiendo un Lemmon? Acabarían todos rogándole sexo a Sasuke mientras el uchiha hace su hmpf característico… no, ni el mundo de Naruto me pertenece, ni mis historias le pertenecen a kishimoto. Dos mundos separados, y yo cuál parásito usando una buena idea para lanzar las mías, nada más. Aunque también es cierto que yo le hago publicidad con estas cosas…

* * *

\- ¡INO CUIDADO!

-¿Nani?- preguntó una totalmente confundida rubia, que no pudo tan siquiera moverse, solo ver de refilón un brillo azul a su espalda. Ese sonido, ese brillo, la estática recorriendo el ambiente… ya lo había visto antes. Era la técnica estrella de sasuke… directa a su espalda. Iba a morir. Suerte que Naruto estuvo más atento, empujándola con la pierna en su cadera y apartándola de la trayectoria de la mortal técnica de raiton. Como a cámara lenta, pudo ver pasar a un sasuke con un gesto desencajado de rabia, pero por lo demás incólume, con su rinnegan fijo en el uzumaki, que pudo además saltar mientras la empujaba y dar una fuerte patada a la espalda del vengador, que salió volando unos metros hasta un pequeño patio interior de un edificio cercano.

-¡Maldita sea Ino, HUYE! Yo le entretendré…- la gritó Naruto. La ojiazul le miró unos instantes, intentando asimilar tanta información de golpe. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Cómo podía seguir sasuke vivo, e intacto, tras todo lo que le había hecho Naruto? Y lo más importante…- ¡Estaré bien Ino! Tienes que seguir con el plan, ve a casa y espera a que pase todo, ¡deprisa!- ordenó, mientras adoptaba su pose de combate en dirección a sasuke, que se empezaba a levantar. La yamanaka tragó hondo, recordando lo que la haría sasuke si la capturaba allí, continuar con lo que había empezado… y obedeció al rubio. El plan reclamaba esta pelea, y Naruto la había prometido que, cuando todo acabase, todos estarían bien. Tenía que confiar. Asintió sin apartar la vista del rubio, diciéndole con su gesto preocupado que tuviese cuidado, y huyó en dirección contraria al uchiha, mientras Naruto andaba hacia el vengador. Cuando percibió que la rubia estaba lo suficientemente lejos, el uzumaki relajó la pose, sonriendo con ironía.- No sé qué habrás hecho para volver de entre los muertos, pero casi que lo agradezco… nadie me iba a creer si hubiese dicho que te vencí tan fácil…- comentó, mientras el pelinegro acababa de levantarse con su clásico gesto serio.

-Un uchiha siempre tiene más de una vida, uzuratoncachi…- reveló con desprecio, mirando a Naruto con su único ojo disponible. El otro había perdido su pupila e iris negros, quedándose con tono blanquecino muerto, propio de un ciego, y haciéndole a Yami deducir lo evidente.

-Esos ojos son un puto abuso…- se quejó conteniendo una carcajada. Joder, tenía que admitirlo, el clan uchiha tenía un doujutsu demasiado poderoso: ver todo a cámara lenta, medir el chakra enemigo, provocar genjutsu, el tsukuyomi, evolucionar al rinnegan… y, por si era poco todo eso, REVIVIR. Quien creó ese poder estaba claro que amaba a ese clan más que a su propia madre…

-O el resto sois demasiado débiles…- repuso con arrogancia, para luego triscar su cuello con desidia.- Eres consciente de que, en cuanto acabe contigo, iré a terminar lo que empecé con Ino para que estemos a mano, ¿no?- intentó provocarle, sabiendo que, en una pelea entre los dos, cualquier pequeña ventaja podía marcar la victoria. Pero Naruto solo se rió y arqueó los hombros ante el comentario.

-Si me vences, puedes hasta dedicarme el tercer polvo que la eches, me da igual…- anunció despectivamente, arqueando una ceja el vengador. Si la amaba, como él había pensado, no lo aparentaba mucho, casi parecía que tenían una relación como la de él y el estorbo…

-Veo que por ahí no voy a hacerte daño… quizás deba de ser conservador y recordarte tu pasado un poco…- declaró con sadismo, para de pronto brillar su ojo púrpura con fuerza.- **TSUKUYOMI**.

Naruto no reaccionó a tiempo. Mira que, tras el propio sasuke, era el ser humano que más tsukuyomi había sufrido en su vida (y seguía vivo y cuerdo para contarlo), pero la situación actual era diferente. Naruto era un jinchuriki en comunión con su biju, teóricamente inmune al genjutsu. Ambos lo sabían, sasuke había hecho esto únicamente para medir el nivel de poder total de Naruto y el kiuby y preparar así un plan de batalla… kiuby defendería a su anfitrión y sasuke podría constatar en qué estado estaba, quizás incluso debilitarlo con su rinnegan… pero, para sorpresa de ambos, Kurama no movió un dedo para defender al uzumaki, y el tsukuyomi surtió efecto. Sasuke apretó los dientes, decepcionado, y decidió aprovechar la oportunidad. Ante Naruto, comenzó a mostrarle todos los abusos de su infancia, sus mil traumas reprimidos, centrándose con sadismo en los mil desprecios de Sakura en su favor. Sabía que esto enfurecería al uzumaki, sabía que esto le haría daño, lo notaba sufrir… eso es lo que quería. Sin embargo, en el interior de la mente del rubio, la razón del sufrimiento era diferente…

- **Espero que, recordándote esto, te pongas las pilas, gaki…** \- gruñó el biju, para rescatar un recuerdo concreto entre tanto maltrato gratuito de la hoja. Uno que sabía que despertaría a Yami.

(Flashback inicia)

Sollozos. Sollozos angustiados, aterrados. Sollozos que llenaban la pequeña habitación de miedo y pánico, sollozos de un niño de cinco años indefenso a las tres de la mañana de una noche cualquiera. Sollozos que se elevaban sobre los truenos y el sonido de la lluvia que caían en el exterior. Naruto uzumaki tenía miedo, muchísimo miedo… aunque no era a esa tormenta. Tampoco a ese piso, que, aunque pequeño, era mucho más grande que lo que tenía en el orfanato, o en la calle. Jiji sarutobi le había mandado vivir ahí al encontrarle en la calle alimentándose de basura, tras ser expulsado del orfanato como un perro. Era un piso decente, perfecto para vivir solo, pero tenía una pega, la razón de su miedo… lo hacía fácilmente localizable. Se lo había intentado explicar a su jiji: cuando vivía en la calle, podía cambiar fácilmente de localización, y eso era una defensa perfecta contra los aldeanos sedientos de sangre. Se ocultaba y subsistía, lo cierto es que no estaba del todo mal. Pero el hokage insistió en asignarle un piso, creyendo que así mejoraría su existencia… craso error…

-Maldita sea… hip… esta cerradura se me resisteeh…- pudo balbucear un hombre al otro lado de la puerta, con un marcado tono ebrio, mientras el sonido de unas ganzúas frotando el metal hacían al uzumaki temblar entre sus sábanas… estaban intentando entrar en su casa…

-Joder kohiro… hip… abre de una puta vezzhh… que quiero darle su merecido a ese demonio…- dijo otra voz de hombre, claramente impaciente.- ¡JODIDO DEMONIO, TE VAMOS A MATAR!- gritó, dando golpes a la puerta con violencia, mientras Naruto botaba del miedo y lloraba abrazado a sus mantas.

-¿Pero antessshhh… nos vamos a divertir, nop?- preguntó la primera voz de nuevo, mientras seguía intentando abrir la puerta. Esa pregunta erizó los pelos de la nuca del uzumaki, despertando a algo dentro de él… o a alguien, que comenzó a abrir un ojo.- Por muy demonio que sea, Gendo, sigue teniendo un culo y una boca…- añadió, revelando el motivo para estar allí. La venganza no era el único motivo para asaltar a un niño de cinco años sin familia, indefenso y por el que nadie le reclamaría nada. Es bien sabido que Kami cría a los monstruos, y ellos se juntan para esta clase de trabajos…

-Mientras me lo dejes con vida para hacerle pagar lo que le hizo a mi familia… hip… todo tuyo…- murmuró el otro hombre, continuando con sus insultos al infante rubio mientras su amigo cada vez se acercaba más a abrir esa puerta y comenzar la diversión.

Naruto sollozó de nuevo, abrazándose las rodillas mientras se balanceaba. No tenía escapatoria. La ventana estaba en un sexto piso, y no podía andar por las paredes como hacían los señores de las bandanas ninja… moriría si se tiraba por ahí, su límite estaba en dos pisos sin romperse las piernas, como comprobó hace unos días... Aunque esa opción no parecía peor que la de afrontar lo que le hiciesen esos monstruos. Tampoco podía esperar ayuda… en el exterior podía detectar el olor de una de esas personas con máscaras de animales que le seguían, y ya sabía por experiencia propia que no moverían un dedo para ayudarle. Estaba solo, indefenso. Lloró desconsoladamente, repitiéndose en su mente una y otra vez que no quería morir, suplicando a quien fuese que le ayudase… e, irónicamente, alguien respondió. En situaciones de máximo estrés y peligro, es bien sabido que la mente humana es capaz de milagros… y, en este caso, había optado por crear por sí misma la solución.

-Naruto… déjame salir…- pidió una voz en su cabeza. El niño apretó los dientes, aterrado ante ese nuevo interviniente. Pronto halló un posible culpable.

-jiji… Jiji me ha dicho que no te haga caso…- respondió, creyendo que se trataba de esa voz que a veces oía, esa voz gutural y profunda que le arrancaba escalofríos. Se lo había comentado a su jiji, y el hokage le había ordenado no hacerla caso ni hablar de ello con nadie más. Normalmente le hacía caso al pie de la letra, pero, en este caso, el miedo le hacía dudar si desobedecer. Sin contar que esa voz sonaba normal, como la suya, no como la de un demonio…

-No soy… esa cosa.- repuso la voz, también ignorante de donde provenía esa especie de voz demoníaca que a veces oían.- Soy tú mismo, y he venido a ayudarte. Déjame salir.- ordenó, apretando los labios el niño con temor y duda.

-Qué… ¿Qué vas a hacer?- preguntó, temeroso. Vale que no era esa voz oscura, pero aún así le seguía haciendo temblar. Había algo en esa voz que le preocupaba, parecía demasiado… tranquila… en esa situación.

-Matarlos. A los dos. Y luego usarlos para mandar un mensaje al resto…- reveló, todavía tranquilo, sosegado, como si hubiese dicho algo trivial y no que iba a quitarle la vida a otros.

-N… no… matar está mal…- Naruto negó con la cabeza, aterrado ante eso. Matar estaba mal, se lo había dicho su jiji, no le gustaba hacer daño a nadie, él solo quería tener amigos, vivir tranquilo, quizás hablar más con esa chica de pelo rosado tan bonita del parque… ¿Por qué no podía vivir así? ¿Por qué le hacían eso? La voz rompió su debate interno.

-Morir así está aún peor… Te dejaría pensarlo más, pero están a punto de entrar, y tú eres capaz de pasarte semanas sin hacer nada. Eres tan santurrón que podrías ser una especie de ser de luz… debería de llamarte Kami… Bien Kami, déjate exponértelo fácil: somos la misma persona, y a los dos nos van a matar. En cuanto entren, nos atraparan y nos harán cosas horribles antes de matarnos… ¿te acuerdas de lo que le ocurrió a esa mujer de ese barrio lleno de luces y de chicas con poca ropa que nos acogió hace unos días y nos dio comida?- Kami asintió, sintiendo una arcada. Una mujer de cabello castaño, extranjera y vestida con muy poca ropa, le vio temblando de frío bajo la lluvia y le ofreció un sitio donde dormir y una taza de chocolate caliente. Era muy agradable, una buena persona, la primera persona que le había tratado bien en meses quitando a su jiji. Naruto fue feliz durante unos instantes… hasta que le descubrieron allí. Él pudo huir, pero ella… la encontraron al día siguiente en un callejón, sin ropa, sangrando por el cuello y entre las piernas, abandonada como un trapo sucio… Naruto, desde ese día, se apartó de la gente, viendo que los aldeanos no solo le atacaban a él… también a quien le ayudase.- Bien, veo que te acuerdas… pues, como no me dejes salir ya, acabaremos EXACTAMENTE IGUAL que ella. Dime Kami… ¿quieres acabar en ese callejón?

Naruto dudó por unos instantes, debatiéndose entre hacerle caso o no a esa voz. Matar estaba mal, y esa voz decía que iba a matarlos. El solo pensar en matar alguien le revolvía el estómago, Kami era pacifista, odiaba hacer daño. Pero no quería morir… y menos como esa pobre chica. No quería irse sin haber hecho nada, sin entender tan siquiera el por qué de todo… No… no quería morir. No se merecía morir. Cerró los ojos entre sollozos, mientras la cerradura de la casa comenzaba a ceder y, cuando los abrió, ya no lloraba. Solo estaba serio. Salió al pasillo y miró la puerta… la cerradura ya había caído. Calculó que el pestillo le daría unos segundos… más que suficiente si no hacía ruido. Con sigilo y tranquilidad fue hasta el diminuto salón, y encendió la televisión. La dejó encendida en el primer canal que salió, y paso por la cocina rumbo al baño para tomar el cuchillo con el que cortaba el pan. De hoja serrada y largo, perfecto. Llegó al baño, y se quedó a oscuras, en silencio… esperando. La oscuridad era su amiga, esos hombres no.

Cansado de esperar, uno de ellos dio una patada a la puerta, reventando el pestillo y logrando al fin entrar en el piso. Entraron tambaleándose, jactándose de lo que le harían… Naruto tuvo que reprimir un gesto de asco por lo obcecado que parecía uno de ellos con quitarle la ropa. Y decían que el monstruo era él… Eran dos hombres adultos, uno calvo y obeso armado con un cuchillo y con un saco a su espalda lleno de cosas que prefería no mirar, y el otro delgado de pelo canoso y piel arrugada, respirando con ansia. Le transmitían unas emociones tan abyectas que hasta notó sacudirse a esa cosa que vivía en su vientre, dentro de esa jaula rara de madera. También apestaban a alcohol y sudor, algo útil para el caso, puesto que les hacía mucho menos inteligentes… acudieron a la televisión como polillas a la luz, creyendo que el infante estaba allí viendo algún programa. A las tres de la mañana, y encendiéndose justo cuando entran… claro… Miraron con idiocia el salón cuando se dieron cuenta de que no había nadie, y entonces, sellaron su destino.

Naruto se acercó con disimulo al más atrasado, ese pervertido obsesionado con su culo, y le rajó el tendón de Aquiles derecho con un movimiento firme y rápido. Un niño normal no lo habría logrado, pero él no era normal, no sabía por qué, pero era mucho más fuerte que el resto… y lo iba a aprovechar. El hombre gritó de dolor y cayó de rodillas al suelo, y Naruto aprovechó ese escalón improvisado para saltar impulsándose hacia el segundo asaltante. No se lo esperaba, ni por asomo… se esperaba a un niño llorón, no a un animal. Aún armado, solo pudo ver cómo algo saltaba desde la oscuridad hacía él, blandiendo un humeante acero de muerte sangrienta. Por reflejo lo atrapó en el aire con ambas manos, pero a distancia suficiente para que el infante le clavase el cuchillo. En el cuello. Y lo retorciese. Gendo notó cómo le faltaba el aire y una extraña sensación cálida se deslizaba por su garganta y pecho, y boqueó como un pez fuera del agua mientras esos ojos azules le miraban con desidia, con una total falta de emociones. Ni culpa, ni satisfacción, nada. Cayó al suelo con ese niño todavía agarrado, muriéndose.

-Espero que veas a tu familia en el puto infierno…- le comentó con crueldad, para luego separarse aplicando algo de fuerza en esos dedos que se aferraban a su ahora ensangrentado pijama. Gendo no tenía ya fuerzas, le quedaban segundos de vida, suficiente como para ver como ese demonio cogía su cuchillo y se daba la vuelta, rumbo a kohiro.- No me he olvidado de ti… el que quería jugar antes de matarme… kohiro, ¿no?- preguntó con desidia, mientras el desgraciado intentaba alejarse arrastrándose, dejando un reguero de sangre a su paso. Volvió a gritar de dolor cuando recibió una puñalada en el muslo… ese monstruo le había alcanzado. Intentó patearlo, pero Naruto esquivó fácilmente el golpe y le volvió a apuñalar, inutilizándole ambas piernas. El asaltante gritó de dolor e intentó salir de allí con los brazos, pero notó otra puñalada… esta vez en la mitad de su espalda, justo en la columna… y dejó de sentir nada del cuello para abajo.- Así mejor, te prefiero tranquilo…- se burló mientras le daba la vuelta como si fuese un muñeco, clavando sus ojos en los suyos mientras se arrodillaba a su lado.- dime… ¿Por qué dijiste eso de que al menos tengo culo y boca?

-No… no… onegai…- balbuceó el pobre desgraciado, temiéndose lo peor. Realmente, Naruto solo se podía imaginar lo que quería decir y hacer, no dejaba de ser un niño. Tenía una vaga idea tras recordar lo que le hicieron a esa pobre mujer, pero, de lo que era el proceso concreto, no tenía ni idea. Aunque, vista la expresión de terror del desgraciado, supo que debía de ser algo peor que la muerte.

-Eres un hombre con suerte… tengo que sacar la mierda de aquí, y limpiar un poco este desastre antes de que Kami vuelva y se pille un trauma, así que no puedo divertirme contigo…- comentó despreocupadamente, albergando ciertas esperanzas el hombre bajo él. Quizás saliese con vida de esta. Pero, cuando el niño se dispuso a horcajadas sobre él y dibujó una sonrisa sádica en su rostro, sollozó como un niño pequeño.- Dijiste que tengo culo y boca, pero te olvidaste de que también tengo otra cosa… PULGARES.

Antes de que el hombre pudiese reaccionar, Naruto clavó con fuerza sus dedos en los ojos de su víctima. Kohiro intentó retorcerse, pero su cuerpo no respondía, y comenzó a gritar de dolor mientras el rubio cada vez sonreía más marcadamente. Estaba bastante bien devolver los golpes por una vez, estaba cansado de ver cómo recibía un ataque tras otro sin poder responder. O más bien recibían. Dicen que la materia ni se crea ni se destruye, solo se transforma. Quizás con los traumas y las vejaciones pasa lo mismo. Si te tragas un golpe tras otro sin responder, reprimiendo toda esa ira y ganas de contraatacar, comienzas a cambiar. Y, cuanto más tragas, más te transformas, más cambias. Hasta que se hace irreversible. Ansiedad social, paranoia, arranques de ira… las consecuencias eran muchas. Y, en el caso del uzumaki, le obligó a crear una versión de sí mismo capaz de responder y dejar de tragarse cada desprecio. Una versión desprovista de esa moralidad de Kami, una versión capaz de sobrevivir que equilibrase la balanza. Donde había la luz de Kami Naruto debía de haber oscuridad para alcanzar un equilibrio… Yami (oscuridad). Yami Naruto… ese sería un buen nombre.

Kohiro había dejado de gritar, por lo que el recién bautizado Yami salió de sus pensamientos. Se quedó contemplándolo, extrañado. La muerte de Gendo había sido apresurada, no le había permitido fijarse en los detalles de lo que acababa de hacer. Pero ahora podía verlo. Contempló el cuerpo sin vida del hombre que intentó… digamos que matarle. Su boca abierta en un mudo grito de dolor, su rostro contraído… y las heridas de sus ojos. Sacó sus pulgares con un extraño sonido húmedo, y los contempló nada más tenerlos fuera. Rojos, ahora eran rojos, parecían untados en pintura incluso. Ese color le agradaba, y mucho. Se fijó en el contraste que ofrecían con los dos pozos negros que ocupaban el lugar de los globos oculares de kohiro. Rojo sobre negro… también le gustaba. Incluso, debido a la pose, parecía que kohiro tenía ojos todavía… el negro parecía su esclerótida, y los pulgares de Yami dos pupilas de un rojo intenso. Le gustaba aún más. Esos ojos no expresaban felicidad, ni debilidad. Expresaban peligro, un destino sangriento para quien los mirase… justo lo que quería transmitir. Nadie ataca a alguien peligroso.

Parpadeó un momento, y de pronto sus ojos eran de ese color. Rojo sobre negro, sin pupila. El chakra te permitía hacer chorradas como esa… henge creía que se llamaba. Kami lo usaba para esa chorrada del orioke, él lo usaría para esto. Con su nuevo aspecto, se dispuso a cumplir su promesa… debía de mandar un mensaje. Podría haber abierto una ventana tras encender la tele y esperar escondido a que creyesen que había escapado y se fuesen, pero eso hubiese sido contraproducente. ¿Qué les impediría a ellos, o a otros, volver? Y quizás la próxima vez no serían tan estúpidos y no funcionaría la treta del ojirrojo… no, debía de mandar un mensaje, como los depredadores del bosque de la muerte, donde solía cazar su cena. Un mensaje que transmitiese peligro, y desanimase a los posibles intrusos… demostrar que no era débil. Arrastró los cuerpos al exterior, primero uno, y después otro. Gendo fue algo difícil, era como un puto oso. Los dejó en el pasillo del bloque de pisos, allí donde sabía que los verían, y levantó sus nuevos ojos rojos.

En el edificio de enfrente, su supuesta guardiana lo había visto todo. Había visto a esos desgraciados amenazarle, entrar en su casa, la lucha posterior… y no había hecho nada. Se había quedado en esa azotea con su máscara de gato y su pelo morado, muerta de miedo, como le transmitía. La saludó y volvió a su piso, cerrando la puerta tras de sí… ahora tendría que limpiar para que Kami no pillase un trauma… Por supuesto, al día siguiente apareció jiji sarutobi, pidiéndole a kami unas explicaciones que no tenía. El pobre niño se durmió con esos desgraciados a punto de entrar, y se despertó en un piso limpio como una patena y con otro pijama puesto. El anciano no hizo muchas más preguntas, sabía que Naruto era la víctima… solo abroncó con dureza a sus anbu y volvió a advertir a la aldea de que no atentasen contra el uzumaki. En el fondo, agradecía que el ojiazul se hubiese defendido, aunque estuviese preocupado… ahora nadie se atrevería a atacarle allí tras correrse la voz sobre el destino de Gendo y kohiro. Sin contar que vio lo que llevaban ambos en ese saco… armas para matar… y objetos mucho más perversos que le hacían temblar de asco…

(Flashback fin)

-Quizás me he pasado un poco, dobe…- se acercó sasuke hacia él tras completar su tsukuyomi. Lo había torturado con esa infancia de mierda, un segundo en el exterior, horas en el interior volviendo a sufrir un trauma tras otro, la tortura definitiva. La infancia de Naruto era su principal debilidad ante este poder, era imposible que hubiese salido indemne de todo lo que sabía que le habían hecho. Aunque todavía no entendía por qué el biju no le había protegido… quizás tuviese miedo. Seguramente era eso. Se acercó al inerte Naruto, que estaba inmóvil, rígido y en pie, con su mirada perdida. Se dispuso a centímetros de su rostro, y sonrió con sadismo.- Aunque espero que te haya dolido…- se burló. Pero, entonces, Naruto clavó sus ojos en los suyos. Unos ojos de esclerótida negra y un iris rojo, acompañados de una sonrisa que le recordó a la del propio orochimaru o madara… la sonrisa de un puñetero sociópata…

(No soy muy de poner bandas sonoras, pero encaja perfecta… Evans Blue- This time it's different)

-¡POR SUPUESTO TEME!- gritó con excitación, para darle un puñetazo sorpresivo en el rostro al uchiha. Sasuke salió volando hacia atrás, estrellándose contra la pared del portal de un edificio de apartamentos cercano. Mientras las piedras caían y el humo se dispersaba, Yami se triscó el cuello sin borrar esa sonrisa.- Pero tengo que agradecértelo… ese dolor me ha recordado algo importante: existe un infierno, y un lugar más profundo que el infierno, un lugar con habitaciones oscuras, truenos, sangre, gritos, lleno de negro y rojo…- Yami sonrió con tanto sadismo que su boca parecía que consumiría sus mejillas y uniría ambas orejas.- Y de ese lugar he salido yo… teme. Yo soy ira, yo soy dolor, yo soy supervivencia… y mi razón de existir es proteger a mi otra parte. Ni amar, ni sentir… solo oscuridad.- hizo una burlesca reverencia hacia el pelinegro, sin borrar esa sonrisa.- Llevo mucho tiempo queriendo que Kami nos presentase, eres la principal fuente de sus problemas, sasuke teme… puedes llamarme Yami…

Tendría que invitar a algo a esa bola de pelos cuando acabase todo… había acertado de pleno. Todas sus dudas, todos sus temores, tenían una misma fuente, y le distraían de su razón de ser. No tenía derecho a amar, y menos a Ino Yamanaka. Yami no era un ser humano, era una consecuencia, la mitad de un todo, un arma. Un guardián silencioso… y ahora tenía trabajo. Ya hablaría del futuro con Kami si sobrevivía a lo de hoy… por ahora, seguía en esa habitación, seguía necesitando arrancarle esos ojos a su enemigo, prepararle una trampa que lo llevase a morir gritando de dolor. Convocó un par de clones, y no le hizo falta darles instrucciones. Debían de acumular chakra natural, y para concentrarse tenían el recuerdo perfecto… esos globos oculares reventados bajo sus pulgares ensangrentados… la primera vez que estuvo a salvo en konoha. Nunca sintió tanta paz, tanta comunión con su entorno, como cuando mató a esos desgraciados. Sasuke se levantó de entre los escombros, todavía intranquilo… no le gustaban esos ojos, no eran los de su amigo… eran algo peor, le recordaban a los de su hermano la noche que mató a toda su familia… eran unos ojos nacidos para causar dolor.

-¿De qué cojones hablas, dobe? ¿Cómo que Yami?- preguntó, pero Yami simplemente se rió y adoptó una pose de combate.

-Cada cosa a su tiempo… por lo pronto, hablemos de cuantas veces se corrió tu novia cuando me la follé en tu cama…- provocó, recordándole al pelinegro la razón de todo desde el centro de ese patio interior. Y funcionó a la perfección… Sasuke apretó los dientes y atacó.

Sasuke uchiha era un defensor acérrimo de una creencia popular ninja: dos rivales solo debían de chocar los puños para entenderse sin palabras. No creía en ella gratuitamente, sasuke era pragmático y lógico: cuando uno pelea, muestra su auténtico ser. La forma de moverse, de atacar… todo ello está influido por la personalidad. Alguien tímido raramente será agresivo en un combate, y si lo es, se mostrará timorato porque estará actuando contra su naturaleza; alguien agresivo atacará como un perro rabioso y apenas sabrá defenderse, puesto que no está acostumbrado a ello… En el caso de Naruto, lo conocía a la perfección: un taijutsu agresivo, directo, que mostraba una cierta comodidad en batalla y poco instinto de autoconservación; un ninjutsu nulo, que transmitía un nulo interés por los conocimientos teóricos y poca capacidad de retener y memorizar; un genjutsu eminentemente defensivo, por lo que era una persona honesta y poco dada a manipular; y un kenjutsu inexistente, por lo que no deseaba matar, era pacifista. ¿Veis a lo que se refería? Naruto no transmitía una imagen de shinobi a pesar de su poder, era más bien un guardián de un poder inmenso con muy buenas intenciones y poco cerebro.

Por eso, en cuanto cruzó el primer puñetazo con Naruto, supo que algo iba mal. Este Naruto luchaba diferente… era diferente. Parecía mucho más un shinobi: tenía un estilo de taijutsu básico pero pragmático, basado en su fortaleza física y mayor fuerza corporal. Y sus intenciones también eran diferentes: el Naruto que conocía NUNCA iba a hacer daño, solo respondía y se contenía. Ahora, en cambio, no. Esperaba su momento, desviaba golpes, y aplicaba toda su fuerza en contraataques cuando sasuke abría la defensa. Pocas veces ocurría eso gracias a su estilo de puño interceptor, pero el rubio lo conocía perfectamente, por lo que sabía aprovecharlo. Recibió un puñetazo en el costado, y un rodillazo desvió su contra, abriendo un hueco enorme para una patada ascendente. La esquivó gracias a su ojo privilegiado, pero Naruto usó el impulso para moverse hacia atrás de una voltereta y, cuando el pelinegro iba a golpearlo, le recibió con un potente cabezazo a la nariz. El Naruto que conocía habría retrocedido entonces, pero este no: golpeó de nuevo el costado, justo en el riñón, y luego dirigió otro puñetazo al estómago. El vengador pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo cómo se sacaba un kunai de su manga derecha y lo dirigía a su cuello…

Definitivamente, este Naruto era diferente, iba a matar. En un parpadeo, en lugar de sasuke había un contenedor cercano, que recibió la estocada de lleno. Naruto buscó frustrado al vengador, y lo encontró en una esquina del patio, al lado de otro contenedor, desenvainando su chokuto mientras se reponía. Si Naruto iba a matar, él también. El rubio miró las fachadas de los edificios, en las que muchos curiosos se comenzaban a arremolinar viendo el combate. Kami santo, ¿esos eran sasuke uchiha y Naruto uzumaki luchando? ¿Los dos shinobi más fuertes del continente? Eso era un espectáculo digno de ver. Pobres ilusos, Yami contaba con tener público, pero no dejaba de considerarles estúpidos por no salir corriendo… estaban demasiado acostumbrados a las luchas-espectáculo de los exámenes chunnin… En fin, ya que Sasuke quería subir a kenjutsu, él no iba a ser menos… tomó una barra de hierro del contenedor, y se centró en ella de la que cargaba. Si podía hacerlo girar con el rasen shuriken, envolverla de chakra futon estaría chupado…

Sasuke recibió la carga con un gesto confuso… ¿Naruto le estaba atacando con un palo de hierro contra su katana? ¿Era consciente de que se la partiría de un ataque? Recibió el espadazo, y solo gracias a su sharingan pudo agacharse a tiempo. Sobre su cabeza pasó un cuarto de su chokuto junto al palo de hierro… cubierto de futon. Una corriente continua de chakra de tipo viento dibujando un filo capaz de cortar el titanio como mantequilla. Imbuyó los restos de su arma con raiton, y pudo frenar el ataque descendente del uzumaki. El rubio tenía la ventaja elemental, pero sasuke un entrenamiento mucho más completo en el manejo de su naturaleza de chakra. Sin embargo, aquí el ojiazul, ahora ojinegro y rojo, también le estaba sorprendiendo. Naruto poseía conocimientos de kenjutsu, o al menos eso parecía. Realmente estaba guiándose por el instinto mientras imitaba la danza del agua de Yugao, la técnica de espada de su madre. La manzana, cuando cae, no lo hace muy lejos del árbol, y el hijo de la mejor usuaria de kenjutsu del continente, en su época, había heredado al menos su instinto, suficiente para hacer retroceder a Sasuke.

- **Shinra tensei**.- pronunció, señalándole con la mano cuando el uzumaki le hizo trastabillar. El rubio salió volando hacia atrás, directo hacia una pared lejos del público, que exclamó asombrado. Aunque rompió a aplaudir cuando el jinchuriki lanzó un kunai de tres puntas a una fachada y apareció en ella tras un destello amarillo, intacto, mirando al uchiha con serenidad mientras su cabello ondeaba al viento. No solo tenían el placer de ver ese combate, ¡encima su héroe de cabello rubio usaba la legendaria técnica del yondaime! Más y más curiosos aparecían, aunque algunos empezaban a ponerse nerviosos… ¿no estaban luchando estos dos demasiado cerca de ellos?- Ya entiendo cómo apareciste tan rápido antes…- murmuró Sasuke, disponiéndose para recibir otro ataque del rubio y empezar a usar su ninjutsu y rinnegan. Pero, para su sorpresa, el uzumaki no se movió de la fachada.

-No eres el único con una buena herencia y un padre de mierda, teme…- comentó el uzumaki, para luego esperarle con su barra/espada de futón y provocarle con su mano izquierda. Si el uchiha quería continuar el combate, tendría que ser en esas fachadas llenas de civiles inocentes. Si optaba por ir con todo, mataría a centenares de inocentes; si no, tendría que optar por renunciar a su mejor arma. Irónicamente, Yami prefería la primera opción para su plan, por eso se decepcionó mucho Sasuke volvió a atacar en combate cercano.

Continuaron impactando las espadas, intentando sasuke usar técnicas de ninjutsu más precisas para evitar daños colaterales. No es que le importasen esos estúpidos, pero tras esta pelea tendría que justificarse ante la aldea, y le sería mucho más fácil sin bajas civiles colaterales. Sin embargo, Naruto lo sometía a tal presión con su espada que era imposible invocar sus técnicas, necesitaba ambas manos en su arma. Y, cada vez que usaba el rinnegan para atraerlo o alejarlo, el rubio usaba su hirashin y lo evitaba, apareciendo en otra azotea. Y sasuke se empezaba a impacientar… como apareciesen los anbu de konoha, le privarían de su venganza y de una magnífica pelea… sin contar que algo dentro de el le exigía que le obligase a gastar el chakra de su biju, que no había tocado hasta ahora. Naruto fue a atacarle con un espadazo descendente pero, en lugar del uchiha, encontró a un timorato anciano que había estado observando todo desde un balcón a su espalda, lo cual le obligó a parar el ataque. Todavía no era el momento de matar civiles. Y, cuando se detuvo, el anciano volvió a convertirse en Sasuke en un parpadeo, lanzando su ataque. El rubio paró su espadazo por puro reflejo, pero recibió un potente puñetazo que lo envió unos metros más allá.

Lo dicho, lo de esos ojos era un puto abuso. Su padre trabajó una década para encontrar una técnica espacio temporal como el hirashin y volverse el más fuerte; y ahora resultaba que un puto ojo de color púrpura, que te regala una deidad por ser tú, tiene una técnica espacio temporal mucho mejor, que no necesita ni sellos. Una técnica que le estaba dificultando las cosas… sabía que era una especie de sustitución a diferencia de su hirashin, que era auténtica teleportación, por eso aparecía algo en su lugar siempre que la usaba, pero no necesitaba nada más a simple vista. Ni sellos, ni hablar… si Sasuke podía cambiarse POR CUALQUIER COSA sin más esfuerzo que pensarlo, seria invencible salvo que luchasen en un puto desierto… aquí tenía centenares de cosas con las que cambiarse: personas, mobiliario… Tuvo que parar su análisis, volvía a tenerle encima. Intentó defenderse como pudo, pero el factor sorpresa ya no era tan eficaz, y sasuke era más veterano en kenjutsu. Intentó ganar espacio para pensar lanzando su kunai y usando el hirashin, pero sasuke le vio las intenciones, apareciendo frente a él justo cuando uso la técnica.

Se agachó para evitar ser decapitado por la chokuto de raiton, pero no pudo evitar recibir un potente golpe en su estómago y otro en la cara, empezando a sangrar por la boca. Sasuke se dispuso a empalarlo con su arma tras obligarle a soltar la suya de una patada, pero el uzumaki volvió a sorprenderlo… aprovechándose de su cercanía, le escupió en la cara el líquido vital, haciéndole desequilibrarse. Yami jugaba sucio SIEMPRE. Y, con un rápido movimiento, le hizo un feo corte con su kunai de tres puntas en el pecho. El dolor y la ceguera temporal del pelinegro le hicieron volver a usar su shinra tensei, esta vez sin apenas calcular las consecuencias, mandando a Naruto a volar contra una fachada cercana. La gente que allí estaba recibió el impacto de lleno, saliendo volando muchos de ellos también, algunos incluso en pedazos entre un mar de sangre… a diferencia de Naruto, ellos no tenían chakra para reforzar sus huesos y sobrevivir. Las primeras víctimas civiles del duelo entre Naruto y Sasuke… un buen comienzo… El resto de espectadores comenzaron a murmurar, aterrados ante ese "accidente"… algo en su interior les gritaba que corriesen, que esto no era una exhibición o un entrenamiento.

En el piso al que fue a parar el uzumaki, Naruto había aterrizado contra una pared, y acabado boca arriba en el suelo, dolorido, pero con un dato más. Sasuke no se había teleportado. Había recibido el ataque de lleno, y no había podido teleportarse a pesar de que lo tenía fácil, que estaba rodeado de cosas. El jinchuriki había supuesto que el teletransporte de sasuke funcionaba como el shinra tensei, que tenía un arco de acción de 1 a 360 grados, pero… ¿y si no era así? ¿Y si necesitaba… ver lo que usaba para intercambiarse? Naruto se golpeó la frente mientras contenía la risa… claro, por eso el muy cabrón siempre usaba objetos a la espalda del rubio… porque eran los que más tenía a simple vista en ese combate. Y por eso no pudo usarlo contra ese ataque… porque directamente no veía nada tras escupirle sangre Naruto. Toda técnica tiene su debilidad, y el ojinegro y rojo había descubierto la del teme… ahora empezaba lo bueno. Era hora de seguir con la… extinción.

- **Kage bunshin no jutsu** …- pronunció, y una veintena de clones aparecieron a su alrededor.- alertad a los civiles de que salgan corriendo, que Sasuke se ha vuelto loco… y salvar a gente bonita para la audiencia, tipo niñas pequeñas, ancianas indefensas, ya sabéis, lo que inspire más lástima a la población civil…- ordenó, asintiendo los clones allí presentes. Naruto contempló los escombros del lugar… cerca de una decena de cuerpos asomaban entre las rocas, algunos lamentándose del dolor y pidiendo ayuda, otros ya muertos… los primeros, pero no los últimos. Sin embargo, entre los escombros, una mujer se estaba levantando, aturdida. Cabello negro, algo alta, piel clara a pesar de estar cubierta de polvo del ataque y de sangre, ojos oscuros, figura esbelta… joder, tenía un aire a…- Y custodiad a esa… es mi plan B…- añadió, asintiendo un clon. La suerte favorece a los valientes… tendría que darle las gracias a Ino por sus buenos deseos. Miró por el boquete de la fachada donde había impactado el shinra tensei, y pudo ver a sasuke en el centro del patio, mirándole con su ojo ya libre de sangre, enfadado.

-Si solo puedes escupir, lo llevas claro… saca el puto manto de chakra ya y llevemos esta pelea lejos…- sugirió, pero se quedó quieto y con una ceja arqueada cuando los clones de Naruto, en lugar de atacarle, corrieron como locos hacia el gentío, gritando que Sasuke había enloquecido y que quería matarles a todos, y que él ganaría tiempo para que huyesen, todo mientras sacaban a mujeres y niños del lugar en brazos y los civiles entraban en pánico y huían en desbandada entre gritos. Apretó los dientes, ¿a qué estaba jugando el rubio? Naruto era tan culpable como él por esas muertes, estaba claro que había sido un accidente… cuando todo acabase, solo tendría que explicarlo y ya… Además, si tanto le importaba salvarlos, ¿por qué no llevar la lucha lejos? Solo tendría que decirlo y pactarían una tregua para ir al valle del fin. Pero interrumpió sus dudas cuando Naruto descendió de un salto hasta la base del edificio, mirando las columnas que lo sostenían hasta pararse en una en concreto.

-Creo que ya sé cómo funciona tu teletransporte…- Sasuke le miró con arrogancia, ¿qué iba a entender alguien que no supo lo que era el genjutsu hasta el examen chunnin? Pero su expresión cambio de arrogancia a enfado cuando Naruto siguió hablando.- Necesitas mirar a lo que te sustituye antes de usar tu técnica…- reveló, sonriendo ahora Yami con arrogancia.

-Hmpf… como si te fuese a servir de algo saberlo… este lugar está lleno de cosas con las que cambiarme, estás perdido.- declaró. Estaba enfadado porque Naruto hubiese descubierto la clave de su técnica tan pronto y fácil, como lo estaría cualquier ninja, era eso no cambiaba nada. El jinchuriki estaba jodido si no usaba su manto, Sasuke solo tendría que usar su teleportación una y otra vez, y, ahora que estaba evacuando a los civiles, podría combinarlo con su ninjutsu al no haber posibilidad de bajas colaterales… Pero, en lugar de temer, Yami se rió con burla.

-Lo sé… por eso tendré que ampliar el área de mis ataques…- anunció, y dibujó una sonrisa tan sádica que hizo a sasuke tragar grueso. ¿Qué se prop…?

Sasuke abrió sus ojos con una mezcla de asombro, incredulidad y terror cuando Yami cargó un rasengan con todo el chakra que pudo y… lo lanzó contra las columnas del edificio a su espalda. Cedieron ante el golpe y la explosión como si fuesen de madera, y con ellas el resto del edificio. Sasuke se quedó paralizado, mientras observaba como el edificio se venía sobre sus cabezas inexorablemente, deshaciéndose en miles de pedazos y arrastrando a otros tantos consigo en esa diminuta plaza. Y, lo peor de todo… podía oír gritos de angustia y terror desde dentro de ellos. Esos edificios todavía tenían civiles, apenas habían empezado a evacuar… y Naruto les había condenado a muerte. Antes se había preguntado si a Naruto le daba igual matar a esas personas… pues bien, tras verle sonreírle con un gesto demente antes de desaparecer en un destello amarillo, lo tuvo claro. Le daba totalmente igual. Miró a su alrededor, buscando con qué intercambiarse para esquivar el Apocalipsis que se le venía encima, pero no encontró nada… entre el polvo y que estaba viniéndose abajo todo, no tenía opción. Tendría que volver a recurrir a su ojo otra vez.

Desde una azotea cercana, Yami vio como los edificios caían al suelo como un castillo de naipes, levantando una enorme polvareda y caos a su paso. Los pocos supervivientes del bloque de edificios corrían aterrados alertando de la locura de Sasuke (al fin y al cabo, esa era la única información que tenían, que el pelinegro había destrozado un bloque de pisos cercanos, y ahora un edificio entero al parecer, y que Naruto les estaba intentando defender). Y, si sus gritos y llantos no bastaban, ya aparecía oportunamente un clon del rubio con alguna niña o mujer en brazos gritando que saliesen corriendo de allí y que alertasen al hokage de que Sasuke uchiha estaba fuera de control… y bien alto, para que lo oyesen todos. Pronto, el sector oeste de Konoha era un caos, el escenario de un desastre, y, en medio de todo, escoltado por dos clones, estaba Yami, disfrutando del espectáculo… y solo acababa de empezar la fase de extinción, lo que quedaba todavía…

(Ya habréis acabado la canción, aquí tenéis otra, Downplay- hated you from hello)

- **Cachorro, déjame felicitarte… creo que estará MUY cabreado después de tirarle una plaza entera encima.** \- comentó un divertido Kurama, riéndose Naruto en respuesta mientras se disolvían sus clones que acumulaban chakra natural y sus párpados se coloreaban en naranja.

-Y todavía no has visto nada…- repuso en su paraje mental, para luego hacerle una seña a un clon que observaba todo desde una azotea cercana. El clon sonrió, y preparó la nueva trampa.

-¿TEME, PUEDES OÍRME O ESTÁS MUERTO YA?- preguntó a voz en grito entre risas, pero nadie respondió. A ver, Yami no era estúpido, dudaba mucho que pudiese matar a un usuario del rinnegan con una "agresiva reforma urbanística", Sasuke tenía mil herramientas para sobrevivir a eso… shinra tensei, invocaciones, raiton… se trataba de otra cosa este último ataque… se trataba de cabrearlo. Y, puesto que no daba señales, el rubio decidió llamarle un poco la atención. Encontró a su alrededor un brazo suelto, uno de un niño visto el tamaño, y lo tiró desdeñosamente al lugar donde antes estuvo luchando mientras el otro clon seguía hablando.- Si estás muerto, eres la deshonra de tu hermano…- el brazo impactó en el lugar, extendiéndose su eco por doquier.- Itachi ya habría matado a más mujeres y niños indefensos que tú…

Sasuke tenía millones de defectos, pero había uno que Yami adoraba… la explosividad cuando Naruto intervenía. Con un rugido tras oír ese desprecio y como algo tocaba la superficie de piedra sobre él, los escombros temblaron, y una gigantesca figura púrpura emergió entre todos ellos, de cerca de diez pisos de alto. Entre el polvo de los escombros, Naruto pudo discernir esa figura, armada con dos katanas, cubierta de una armadura samurai elaborada, con una máscara del rostro del dios de las tormentas en su cabeza. Susanoo… ¿había dicho ya que esos ojos eran un puto abuso? Si no te bastaba con lo ya dicho, podías invocar UNA PUTA ARMADURA GIGANTE DEL DIOS DE LA GUERRA ARMADA CON DOS KATANAS Y CON LA PIEL MÁS DURA QUE LA FRENTE DE SU COMPAÑERA DE EQUIPO. El resto tenían por herencia técnicas, chakra, contratos de invocación, quizás un biju si soportaban una infancia infernal… un uchiha lo tenía todo joder, no se explicaba cómo habían podido perder contra los senju… Se quedó hipnotizado viendo como las inmensas alas del espectro (si, los uchiha también pueden volar gracias a esos ojos) apartaron el polvo de los escombros, mientras Sasuke gritaba de rabia.

-AARRGGGHHHHH.- gritó, completamente fuera de si, y destrozando el edificio donde estaba el clon que habló de un potente espadazo. Por algo Yami procuró estar callado, porque sabía que el uchiha destrozaría el lugar donde creyese que estaba… Sasuke cayó en la cuenta de que era un clon cuando lo vio disolverse con una sonrisa burlesca, y buscó con la mirada desencajada al original, pero no podía distinguirlo. Era invisible a su rinnegan, y eso lo enfurecía aún más. Se había follado a su novia en su propia casa, insultado a su hermano, obligado a matar a un grupo de inocentes por accidente, le había tirado un edificio encima… ohhh, nunca había tenido tantas ganas de asesinarlo como ahora. Pero, entre las decenas de clones que lo rodeaban, era imposible hallarlo.

-Sellos de camuflaje teme… ya te dije que no eres el único con una buena herencia…- declaró otro clon desde otra azotea, disolviéndose en el acto al recibir otro espadazo del susanoo… junto al edificio a sus pies. Sasuke, encolerizado, giró en redondo con sus espadas extendidas, sabiendo que el original debía de estar entre esos clones.

-¡SI A TI TE DA IGUAL DESTRUIR ESTA PUTA MIERDA DE ALDEA, A MI TAMBIÉN!- gritó, mientras el original contenía una risa. No esperaba menos…

Tenía que admitir que era gratificante. Sasuke siempre lo ponía contra la pared con sus chorradas homicidas y sus deserciones por necesidad de atención, y Naruto siempre tenía que arreglar el desaguisado. Ahora no iba a arreglarlo ni dejarse amedrentar, iba a dejarlo todo fluir. Para la extinción no disponía de Kurama, que esperaba su momento en el banquillo… pero tenía a un puto psicópata megalómano con demasiado poder en sus ojos. Con un grito, los clones de Naruto comenzaron su ofensiva, siendo contestados por Sasuke y su susanoo y convirtiéndose todo en una batalla campal en la que edificios y civiles aterrados eran solo estorbos que ignorar. Yami no tenía tiempo para miramientos, debía de neutralizar ese rinnegan antes de que llegase kakashi con los anbu y los líderes de clanes y pusiesen fin a la pelea, tendría a lo sumo veinte minutos… Veinte minutos para provocar un infierno en konoha y vencer a un dios shinobi. Curiosamente, Sasuke pensaba lo mismo… algo dentro de él le apremiaba a obligar a Naruto a gastar el chakra de su biju cuanto antes…

El susanoo de sasuke identificó a un clon, basándose únicamente en su vista puesto que le era imposible hacerlo por chakra, y lanzó un espadazo en si dirección, destrozando una plaza casi desierta y derrumbando varios edificios cercanos. Una bola de fuego le impactó por un costado y, entre una marabunta de gente que huía, pudo ver otro clon sonriendo con mirada burlona. Un shinra tensei y estaba muerto, junto con decenas de civiles que tuvieron la desgracia de estar demasiado cerca. Dos rubios más saltaron a su espalda desde unas ruinas cercanas, y comenzaron a buscarle puntos débiles con sus rasengan. Eran hormigas, pero lo cierto es que sasuke tampoco tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para matarlas una por una. Reparar los daños que le causaban esos ataques le costaba chakra, y al mantener el susanoo con un solo ojo, estaba forzándose demasiado. Se los quitó de encima aplastándolos contra otro edificio cercano, y luego identificó a otros tres preparando un rasen shuriken desde otra azotea mientras las ruinas del edificio derrumbándose cubrían su espalda púrpura. Hormigas…

- **KIRIN**.- exclamó con rabia mientras les apuntaba con su mano, y un gigantesco dragón compuesto por miles de rayos descendió sobre ellos desde las nubes, destrozándolos antes de lanzar el ataque. A ellos, al edificio y a toda la manzana. Estaban matando a cientos de personas, pero al vengador le daba exactamente igual… solo quería matar a Naruto y obligarle a sacar el manto dorado de Kurama. Algo en su interior se lo exigía, quizás esa furia, quizás su competitividad, le daba igual. El que había condenado a Konoha era Naruto, él solo lo estaba terminando.- ¡MALDITO COBARDE! ¿QUIERES SALIR DE UNA PUTA VEZ, O ME TIENES MIEDO?- gritó, buscando provocar al auténtico y ahorrarse esta búsqueda de una aguja en un pajar. Pero no pudo evitar sorprenderse cuando oyó algo justo a sus pies.

-¡AQUÍ ME TIENES HIJO DE PUTA!- le gritó un rubio, con sus párpados naranjas característicos del modo sennin. Estaba ya demasiado cerca para el ninjutsu o sus espadas, y era demasiado rápido para su shinra tensei. Intentó pisarlo como el insecto que era, pero Naruto saltó y lo esquivó, comenzando a subir por sus piernas.

-¡MUERE!- gritó un encolerizado uchiha, lanzando un puñetazo hacia el jinchuriki. Naruto, lejos de amedrentarse, contestó con el suyo propio. Ahora estaba en modo sennin, era mucho más fuerte de lo normal. Ambos puñetazos impactaron, recibiendo cada uno su parte del daño. El susanoo de sasuke cayó sobre otro edificio cercano, mientras el brazo de Naruto, a pesar de no reventar, se partió por la mitad en el antebrazo con una fractura abierta. Yami apretó los dientes, había calculado mal la velocidad de reacción del teme… debía de ablandarlo un poco más antes de atacarlo de nuevo. El uzumaki saltó lejos mientras el uchiha se reponía, convocando decenas de clones mientras se volvía a meter el hueso en su sitio… Kurama le arreglaría este golpe, pero necesitaría unos minutos…- DESGRACIADO, ¡NO HUYAS!- le espetó Sasuke, pero Yami sabía cuándo debía luchar.

Desapareció en un fulgor amarillo. Y en su lugar, Sasuke se encontró una nueva bola de fuego viniendo hacia él. Le impactó en su máscara, haciéndole apartar la mirada un segundo. Un rasen shuriken casi le impacta en una de sus alas, pero pudo desviarlo con su brazo de un golpe, impactando la técnica en un barrio cercano al monte hokage, en el sector norte, explotando en un haz de luz blanca mientras los edificios caían sobre los civiles indefensos. Sin embargo, ese movimiento le privó de levantarse a tiempo para evitar un odoma rasengan directo a su rostro, haciéndole caer al suelo con su máscara fragmentándose mientras intentaba repararla. Desde las ruinas de los edificios a su alrededor, decenas de Naruto saltaron sobre él con sus rasengan preparados y una sola premisa: causar daño hasta que el rinnegan colapsase. El pelinegro no lo iba a permitir. Con un grito, usó el shinra tensei para alejar a los asaltantes, que se disolvieron por el impacto junto a los pocos edificios que aún quedaban en pie, y, batiendo sus alas durante ese pequeño lapso de paz, remontó el vuelo.

Ascendió un par de decenas de metros, lo suficiente como para tener una vista privilegiada y regenerarse. Desde las alturas, tenía ventaja, lo sabía. Naruto no podía volar, no sin su manto dorado, así que con esta jugada le obligaría a salir y usarlo. Básicamente porque, de mientras, bombardearía cada rincón de la hoja donde hubiese chakra natural. Esos sellos de camuflaje eran buenos, pero el chakra del senjutsu es tan característico que es imposible esconderlo; y ahora que el rubio lo había usado para convocar a esos clones, sabía dónde buscar. Pudo detectar rastros del rubio, en los sectores sur y norte, además de en el oeste, así que hacía allí dirigiría sus ataques. Pain pasó a la historia por destruir Konoha con solo dos palabras, él lo haría destruyendo en silencio. El cielo se iluminó con relámpagos azules, comenzando el bombardeo del príncipe del rinnegan. Shinra tensei, kirin, bolas de fuego… Sasuke no distinguía daños colaterales. Allá donde estuviese escondido Naruto o un clon, atacaba. No iba a permitir que ganase más ventaja usando escudos humanos.

Los edificios caían en mil pedazos al contacto de su poder, aplastando lo que encontrasen en su camino, mientras la aterrada población huía por sus vidas de la masacre. Miles de víctimas como mínimo y, ¿sabéis qué? A ninguno de los dos dioses shinobi en liza le importaba. Reducirían ese lugar a cenizas, porque lo único que les interesaba era matar al otro. Sasuke no sobrevolaba Konoha muy alto, solo lo justo para evitar los molestos ataques de los clones, por lo que, cuando Naruto contraatacó, lo vio venir. Dos clones habían lanzado a un Naruto armado con un kunai y con sus párpados naranjas contra él. Pobre iluso, Sasuke lo empaló con una lanza de rayo. Y luego otra, y luego otra más, hasta nueve. Era un mensaje para el original: eres escoria, y cuando recibas los recuerdos de tu clon lo recordarás. Pero el rubio, lejos de disolverse o sangrar, apretó los dientes y lanzó su kunai por encima del susanoo. Sasuke lo miró desdeñosamente, hasta que apareció otro Naruto en un destello amarillo… e hizo su sello más característico. Veinte clones más aparecieron sobre él, como si fuesen lluvia. Nada peligroso… hasta que cada uno invoco un rasengan grande.

- **RASEN TARENGAN**.- gritaron al unísono, no pudiendo el vengador esquivarlos a tiempo. Impactaron contra él con potencia, incluido el Naruto original, y se precipitaron sobre el sector norte de la aldea, junto al monte hokage. Mientras Naruto pudo evitar morir usando de nuevo el hirashin, Sasuke confió en su armadura, que soportó sin problemas la caída, aunque aplasto una manzana entera de edificios en su aterrizaje. Sus problemas venían más bien por ese ataque que le hizo caer: había perdido un ala, y tenía un brazo demasiado dañado, tardaría unos minutos en repararlo… unos minutos que no tenía, visto como a su alrededor formaron en un círculo perfecto cinco clones más, todos clavando esos infernales kunai de tres puntas en el suelo.- Rasen Senkō Chō Rinbukō Sanshiki (Destello espiral súper ronda de la danza aullante estilo tres)

Sasuke comenzaba a entender por qué su padre admiraba y envidiaba a Minato namikaze a pesar de tener el mangekyo sharingan. El hirashin era lo más cercano al nivel de Naruto y al suyo. El rubio llegó como un rayo amarillo contra él, solo pudiendo seguirlo a duras penas gracias a su rinnegan. Daba igual que lo viese aún así: era imposible que se moviese a una velocidad suficiente para interceptarlo. Recibió un golpe en el costado de su armadura, un golpe reforzado con chakra natural y esa infernal velocidad. Y luego otro, y luego otro. Y cada vez más fuerte, puesto que la velocidad era cada vez mayor. Su armadura se resquebraja y su ojo empezaba a sangrar, aunque Naruto no estaba mejor: mantener ese ritmo debía de estar rajándole en pedazos los músculos de sus piernas. Y su armadura resistiría aún con este castigo… podría aguantar. Quizás por todo eso Naruto lanzó su último ataque de forma frontal… directo a la gema de la frente del espectro que contenía a Sasuke. El uchiha abrió los ojos con terror cuando lo vio abalanzarse con un rugido contra él con un kunai reforzado con futón, y hacerlo con tal fuerza que penetró la coraza de susanoo, aunque fuese parcialmente.

-Casi…- murmuró, medio en broma, medio aliviado, pero el gesto burlesco de Yami le hizo tragar grueso.

-¿Seguro?- preguntó, mientras sus párpados volvían a su color normal y dirigía sus últimos restos de chakra natural al arma. La hoja de viento se expandió, y dentro del espectro púrpura no encontró resistencia. Solo sus reflejos impidieron que Sasuke fuese descabezado… en su lugar, su brazo izquierdo se cercenó en dos a la altura del codo, haciéndole gritar de dolor mientras perdía el control del susanoo. Pero, antes de perder su armadura, lanzó un último ataque.

- **Shinra tensei** …

Una gigantesca explosión impactó en Naruto, mandándolo a volar mientras el susanoo reventaba en mil pedazos. Incluso sus clones se disolvieron por la onda expansiva. El uzumaki cayó a una decena de metros, impactando torpemente contra los restos de pavimento y escombros, mientras también gritaba de dolor. Intentó levantarse con sus brazos, pero descubrió que el uchiha le había seccionado su brazo derecho a la altura del hombro, y que ahora sangraba profusamente. Eso sin contar que sus piernas estaban desgarradas, solo Kurama y su regeneración avanzada le permitían seguir consciente y moviéndose. Se levantó con su otro brazo, y se giró hacia dónde sabía que estaba el uchiha. Lo pudo ver entre los restos deshaciéndose de su armadura, también sangrando, también herido grave y sin un brazo. Al menos estaban a la par joder… Sin embargo, ese pensamiento se fue a la mierda cuando el rinnegan brilló de nuevo y, literalmente, un nuevo brazo le creció a sasuke mientras sus heridas se cerraban. Naruto suspiró, frustrado…

-Ese puto ojo es un abuso…- a la lista de dones uchiha ahora había que añadir que regeneraban miembros perdidos, como los putos lagartos… supongo que algo había que darles después de que Kami les hiciese sin carisma y sin una puta mierda de intelecto… Sasuke se rió con burla, abriendo y cerrando su nuevo brazo izquierdo con calma.

-Ha sido una buena pelea… ahora convoca tu chakra de Kurama y pongámonos serios…- ordenó el uchiha, sonriendo de vuelta Naruto. Esa petición era rara, más bien parecía provenir de otro enemigo…

-¿Quieres un trio? Con lo bien que nos lo estamos pasando solos, Sasuke…- se burló de nuevo el uzumaki, señalando alrededor. No quedaba un edificio en pie hacia el noroeste de la hoja, literalmente habían arrasado un tercio de la aldea. Los escombros aplastaban los cientos, tal vez miles de cadáveres, mientras ambos percibían grupos de shinobi salir de la torre hokage rumbo hacia ellos. Seguramente habían esperado a que desapareciese el susanoo para actuar, al no tener armas contra esa técnica. Tenían a lo sumo cinco minutos… uno para neutralizar el rinnegan, el otro para hacer a Naruto gastar el chakra de su biju. Sasuke chasqueó los labios con frustración… no estaba para más juegos.

-Si no quieres por las buenas, será por las malas… **amateratsu** …- dijo, generándose unas llamas negras sobre Naruto. Ah, que se había olvidado de que esos ojos también invocaban llamas imposibles de apagar… un… puto… abuso, aquí la escala de poderes estaba necesitada de una buena revisión…

-AAAAARGGHHHHHHHHH.- gritó con sufrimiento el uzumaki, mientras caía al suelo retorciéndose de dolor y notaba su carne literalmente derretirse en el pavimento.

-Si invocas tu manto de chakra, te podrás salvar…- le dejó caer con crueldad el moreno, cruzado de brazos mientras dejaba a las llamas negras hacer su trabajo. Como mínimo, obligaría a ese zorro a desgastarse con la regeneración… Mantuvo la tortura unos interminables segundos, mientras solo se oía en la plaza las llamas crepitar y los gritos de dolor del jinchuriki. Lo frenó para darle tiempo al cuerpo del uzumaki a recuperarse un poco y luego poder seguir con su nuevo ataque.- ¿Vas a obedecer e invocar el chakra del noveno, dobe?- preguntó, utilizando ya hasta expresiones que no eran suyas… El uzumaki no contestó, si no que empleo toda su fuerza de voluntad para ponerse en pie. Le faltaba el pelo, y su piel presentaba cruentas quemaduras hasta el tercer grado, una incluso dejando ver su mandíbula a través de su mejilla. Aunque al menos le había cauterizado su muñón del brazo derecho… quien no se consuela es porque no quiere... Completamente deforme, el uchiha dudaba que pudiese darle una pelea ahora mismo aún con el manto… pero bueno, lo que quería era obligarle a gastarlo, el resto daba igual…

-Teme…- pudo balbucear, ignorando los terribles dolores, Yami. Kami santo, lo de hoy alcanzaba la cumbre de su escala del dolor… ni todos los campesinos de la hoja le habían herido así, a ninguno se le ocurrió la idea de quemarlo vivo, sorprendentemente. Lo había cortado, apedreado, apuñalado, golpeado, intentado ahogar… pero lo de quemarlo no. Definitivamente, el plan A quedaba desechado, era imposible ponerse al nivel de un rinnegan con solo senjutsu y chakra uzumaki… era hora del plan B.- ¿Sabes?- preguntó, tambaleándose, al borde del colapso, mientras el uchiha le miraba con arrogancia.- No me imaginaba que fueses de los que tienen una foto de familia en su mesilla de noche… tu madre… tu madre estaba bastante buena… por algunos momentos, mientras le daba por el culo a Sakura, me la imaginé con el pelo negro y largo…- despreció.

Y, aún mutilado y deformado, Sasuke pudo distinguir claramente esa expresión sádica y burlesca. Esos dientes blancos, burlándose de él. Aún al borde de la muerte, ese desgraciado seguía sin tenerle miedo. Y había tocado lo que no debía de tocar. Sasuke solo respetaba a dos personas en su vida, quizás tres si se incluía a Naruto como un caso especial. Itachi y mikoto uchiha. Su familia, su auténtica familia. Su madre representaba la mujer perfecta, la única mujer que le había importado en su vida, un insulto a ella dañaba más su orgullo que mil derrotas. Ese comentario le encendió cada neurona, le hizo hervir, le hizo enfurecer tanto o más que como estuvo al inicio de la pelea. Ese advenedizo… lo iba a pagar con su puta vida. Le daba igual su pelea, o que no hubiese usado el manto todavía… le iba a arrancar el otro brazo, y luego cada diente hasta que dejase de reírse. Invocó un chidori en su mano izquierda y se lanzó a la carga… podría matarle con el rinnegan, pero eso sería rápido… quería sentir su sangre en sus manos.

Tan enfocado estaba en su odio, que no se fijó en que Naruto no borró su sonrisa ni un segundo… ni tan siquiera cuando el rubio brilló en un destello amarillo, y otra persona ocupó su lugar. El hirashin puede funcionar en dos direcciones, llevarte… o traer algo. Sasuke atravesó el pecho de su víctima con un grito de furia, sintiendo la sangre salpicarle el rostro. Pero su grito se tornó en uno de angustia y confusión cuando vio quién recibió su ataque. Una mujer, una pobre desgraciada que boqueaba buscando aire mientras la mano de sasuke la atravesaba los pulmones… una mujer que le resultaba familiar. Era… ¿era su madre? Quizás ese comentario de Naruto lo había sugestionado, quizás su mente le había jugado una mala pasada… pero esa mujer le recordaba a ella. Misma altura, mismo color de pelo… el que fuese vestida como un ama de casa aumentó su malestar. No podía ser, mikoto estaba muerta, no… Pero, a medida que se serenaba, pudo encontrar diferencias… su piel era un poco menos clara, su cuerpo era un poco más basto… no, no era ella, no había matado a su madre, su madre estaba muerta, esto solo era un truco de…

-AAAARGGGHHHHHHH.- oyó gritar a su flanco izquierdo. Y lo último que vio fue una mano requemada, llena de llagas y de piel chamuscada, abalanzarse sobre su ojo izquierdo. Un grotesco sonido inundó sus pabellones auditivos, el sonido de algo húmedo salpicar y ser arrancado, seguido de un intenso dolor en su cuenca izquierda, y de lo peor de todo… oscuridad. Una absoluta oscuridad.

-AAAAHHHHHHHH- gritó de dolor, cayendo al suelo mientras se palpaba su ensangrentada cuenca y se retorcía. Ahora el que se retorcía era él… y todo por un golpe de suerte. Una mujer parecida a mikoto uchiha, lo suficiente como para confundir unos segundos a sasuke y permitir al uzumaki acercarse por su espalda. Iba a tener que darle las gracias a Ino por haberle deseado suerte… Naruto observó al vengador desde arriba, recordando el porqué de sus ojos negros con iris rojo… era curioso las vueltas que da la vida, al final todos tenemos los mismos ojos. Un hormigueo de dolor en sus piernas le indicó que no debía de distraerse, le quedaba poco tiempo antes de entrar en shock y caer inconsciente. Debía de darse prisa en terminar. Pateó el estomago del vengador, que dejó de retorcerse por un segundo mientras Naruto se situaba sobre él.

-Sabías… que este día llegaría…- dio un pisotón en sus costillas con fuerza, notando con satisfacción como algunas cedían. Sin el rinnegan, Sasuke apenas tenía chakra para seguir consciente.- El día en que tensases la cuerda TANTO…- otra patada, a lo que respondió Sasuke tosiendo sangre.- …que se rompiese… Una puta vida gastada en salvar la tuya, ¡para que al final me intentes matar a traición tras vencer a kaguya y luego te folles al amor de mi vida!- gritó con rabia, pisándole la mandíbula esta vez, y desencajándosela de un golpe.- ¿Sabe Sakura que, cuando me dijo que solo estaba enamorado de ella por mi competitividad con mi mejor amigo, ACERTÓ DE MOTIVO PERO SE EQUIVOCÓ DE CULPABLE?- le rugió, pisando cada vez con más fuerza la cabeza del vengador. Sasuke intentó balbucear algo con su mandíbula destrozada, pero Naruto no le dejó.- Debe de joderte mucho tener que vivir a expensas de lo que haga yo para darle sentido a lo que haces... eres patético…- le despreció, para luego levantar el pie… y dejarlo caer con toda su fuerza.

El cráneo de sasuke reventó en mil pedazos con esa última arremetida, dispersando su sangre, huesos y sesos por todas partes, marcando un espeluznante crujido la irreversible muerte del último uchiha. El cuerpo del vengador, ya sin vida, siguió convulsionando unos instantes en unos espasmos grotescos, resistiéndose a seguir a su dueño al infierno. Naruto se apartó y se dejó vencer contra el suelo apoyado una roca cercana, mientras el cuerpo del uchiha terminaba de morirse. Estaba agotado, medio muerto, pero lo había logrado. ¿Jugando sucio? En el amor y en la guerra todo vale… y él tenía el premio gordo ahora en su mano. Contempló el rinnegan, sangrante en su mano por segunda vez en el día… a ver cómo revivía ese desgraciado ahora. Sin embargo, tragó hondo temiéndose una nueva jugada del pelinegro cuando su cuerpo volvió a moverse. Su mandíbula destrozada, entre los restos del cráneo y unida de forma grotesca al cuerpo solo por un lado, comenzó a moverse, mientras una voz profunda y cavernosa comenzaba a hablar.

- **Ningen patético… al fin te encuentro…** \- declaró, aliviándose el gesto de Naruto de golpe. Joder, por un momento se temía que sasuke pudiese usar su ojete para volver a revivir o algo así…

-Veo que ya he llamado tu atención, panojo de mierda…- comentó, recargado en la roca donde había ido a caer, luchando por no caer inconsciente. Si había atraído la atención del jefe, es que iba a decirle algo importante… un inmenso ojo púrpura se formó en la pared de un edificio cercano en ruinas, un ojo de cerca de diez metros de altura, y le miró fijamente mientras la voz seguía hablando e ignoraba el insulto.

- **¿Cómo has entrado en mi reino, ningen?** \- preguntó, y Naruto tuvo que reprimir una risa, tosiendo sangre en el proceso.

-Nadando por las tuberías y escalando por tu puto retrete, como las ratas…- el ambiente se lleno de un intenso instinto asesino.

- **Si te comparas con una rata, debería de aplastarte como a tal…** \- era una buena amenaza… lástima que Yami fuese el hombre perfecto para esta misión. Un sociópata incapaz de sentir miedo.

-Es un poco tarde para aplastarme, amigo… Soy demasiado importante como para que me borres sin más. Hace unos días lo podrías haber hecho sin problemas, por eso me escondí, pero ahora… ella no se creería la mentira que contases para justificar que he muerto…- el instinto asesino se mantuvo, ni creció ni menguó, lo que animó al rubio a seguir.- Mira a tu alrededor, he dejado medio Konoha en ruinas, no se puede ignorar esto, tendrá consecuencias… si me matas sin más, no serás capaz de hacer creíble toda esta mierda…- se burló, tosiendo sangre de nuevo. El instinto asesino frenó de golpe, entendiendo el mensaje. Qué gusto que el panóptico entendiese con pocas palabras, porque en ese momento no estaba para dar un discurso…

- **Tienes razón ningen, eres importante para ella, y tus actos me obligarán a… tomar medidas…** \- reconoció mientras la boca de sasuke seguía moviéndose para hablar entre espeluznantes crujidos.- **Y, como eres importante para ella… ¿Qué te parece si te quedas? Puedo convertirte en un dios aquí… dártelo todo. A ella, a la otra chica que te gusta, a las que has conquistado, a tus amigos, a tus padres… solo debes de darme el chakra del noveno. Dámelo y ponte el rinnegan, y yo te haré el gobernante de todo y todos… ¿al fin y al cabo, acaso no es lo que todos deseáis, mortal? Mujeres, dinero… poder. Es por lo que llevas luchando desde que llegaste, ¿no? Gobernar las cinco aldeas ninja… como un dios...** \- ofreció, convencido de que podría embaucarle así. Lástima que delante de él estuviese un anarquista de libro, incapaz de ejercer o aceptar una posición de autoridad en un régimen de control… Naruto miró su rinnegan, divertido, para luego hablar.

-Un dios eh… tentador... pero, ¿sabes una cosa? Te has confundido si te crees que quiero todo eso… todo lo que he hecho es un medio hacia un fin, no un fin en sí mismo… Si no me entiendes, te lo explicaré fácil: como dijo Nietzsche…- el ojirojo y negro apretó el ojo con fuerza, tanta que reventó el globo ocular con un grimoso sonido viscoso. Y, para asegurarse, lo incineró luego con un poco de chakra, no dejando ni los restos. El panóptico entendió también este mensaje, comenzando a desaparecer mientras los anbu llegaban a la zona y se acercaban a los restos de sasuke con cuidado mientras otros rodeaban al uzumaki. Aunque el panóptico no pudo evitar escuchar el final de la frase de los destrozados labios de Yami.- …Dios ha muerto…

* * *

 **Y fin por hoy! si, lo se, lo he dejado calentito calentito.**

 **Os esperabais la muerte de sasuke? Como veis, tuve que reescribir la pelea para guardar el equilibrio de poderes canonico. Bueno, "equilibrio"... espero que la critica a lo overpower del clan uchiha (recordar que el rinnegan es una evolución del sharingan) haya sido elegante. Tuve que reescribir porque en un principio tenia pensado meter al clan gama en la pelea, pero no encaja por el trasfondo del fic, tenia que ser yami en solitario contra sasuke. Ademas, no se me dan bien los clanes de invocacion, otros autores como aldevar, afaf95 o fxrobalino son mil veces mejores que yo en esto. Decidi explotar lo que creo que se me da mejor: peleas directas, rapidas y muy sangrientas. Naruto vs Chikara en kitsune no kibo, Naruto vs sasuke en eres mia... y ahora Yami vs sasuke aqui. Estoy muy satisfecho con el resultado, pero... que os parece?**

 **Os gusto el nacimiento de yami? lo quise hacer oscuro y crudo, es la unica firna que se me ocurre para que exista un naruto con doble personalidad como el canonico. Soy un firme defensor de que las situaciones de estres extremo pueden provocar enfermedades mentales, como veis, en este caso desdoblamiento de personalidad. Me ha gustado tanto que quizas lo publique como oneshot a parte, quien sabe...**

 **Y bueno, ya veis como ha quedado todo. Un tercio de Konoha esta en ruinas, con miles de muertos (que esperabais si esos dos luchan en medio de un lugar habitado?), Sasuke muerto, naruto hecho una mierda y el panóptico al tanto de que naruto es el intruso. Que ocurrira? el plan de yami funcionara? o se ira todo al traste? os dejo con la duda, un saludo y nos vemos en el siguiente!**


	15. Caos ex maquina

Cap11: Caos ex maquina.

 **Buenas! Aqui tenemos un nuevo capítulo de eres mia. Si, he tardado un poco, estoy pasando una dificil racha personal y me es difícil escribir. Aun con todo, aqui sigo, y espero que lo de hoy os guste, ya estamos muy cerca del final. Un saludo y disfrutad!**

 **Kirito720:** saludos de nuevo! Si, la pelea la trabaje muchisimo, quise poner algo sangriento, muy movido. Estoy ya cansado de esas peleas sin consecuencias, o esas peleas de la serie donde parece que les han preparado un ring, ¡las peleas deben de darse donde sea y a muerte joder!

El panoptico es un rival durisimo, muchisimo mas fuerte que naruto. Hoy lo vas a ver mas. De ahi que el ataque de yami haya sido rapido, en una pelea legal y honorable no tiene NINGUNA oportunidad, es realmente el solo contra el mundo. Pero solo te queda un capitulo para ver quien gana, tu tranquilo! Un saludo y disfruta de lo de hoy!

 **Guest:** hola! vaya, me entristece mucho que no te guste. Dicho esto, sigo escribiendo, un saludo!

 **Spardaa:** buenas! tienes toda la razon, enfermisimo, quizas por eso me sale bien escribir estas cosas xD Y sasuke tenia que morir, si o si, innegociablemente, ya veras al final todos los motivos de yami. Y tranquilo, entre este y el siguiente vas a tener muertes a decenas... Un saludo y disfruta!

 **AngelOfTheDead:** hola buenas! Pues muchas gracias, hoy veras mucho mas! un saludo!

 **Usuario865:** buenas! Se llama cliff hunger, o como se escriba! y si te parece una cerdada, no has leido "la oscuridad en ti", en mi tablón... ahí convertí en un arte esa clase de finales en los primeros capitulos XD

Exacto, tu te imaginas a yami velando por la seguridad de los civiles? ni de coña. Todo es parte de un plan, y hoy veras sus consecuencias. Y si, lo de Sasuke es de traca... y lo decimos todos, pero bueno... es lo que tiene enamorarte ciegamente de un pj, kishimoto tiro por la borda toda la serie por Sasuke...

Siempre me pregunte que podria haberle creado a naruto esa doble personalidad, y al final decidi enfocarlo como una especie de psicosis traumática. Naruto sabia que iba a morir de forma horrible, y su psique reacciono salvándolo, creando a Yami. Ironicamente, Yami es un heroe en ese sentido. Y hoy no sale ino, pero... si no sale sera por algo, no? Un saludo y espero que te guste!

 **Génesis** : hola! Exacto, a Sakura le gustan los dos... o mas bien, sasuke la pone las hormonas a mil y es una especie de trofeo, pero el que la gusta, y la gusto toda la serie de shippuden y parte de la de niños hasta el último capitulo fue Naruto. Espero que te guste el resto, nos leemos!

 **Rocifri** : saludos! Muchisimas gracias por la felicitación, me halaga muchísimo ver que una obra mia provoca esa reaccion, a mi me ha pasado cientos de veces por esta pagina lo de no poder parar de leer. Si, es muy complicado encajarlo todo, yo siempre escribo con un "esqueleto" de cada obra mia, ahi es donde ordeno todo y lo preparo para escribir. Intente hacer una sin guion previo, la de pasion y color, pero es demasiado caotico... prefiero este metodo.

Si, Ino es un pj interesante, yo soy mad de sakura, pero ino me parece un pj con mucho potencial, bien desarrollado en el canon. La dejaron como colgada al final, podian haber acabado mucho mejor, pero bueno. Y si, todos los naruino son melosos, es donde ino esta mas comoda como pj, pero yo queria algo diferente, algo oscuro, de ahi que usase a Yami. Yami es otra buena oportunidad de Naruto desperdiciada. Aqui busco justificar por que es oscuro, peligroso, de ahi que intente crearle empatia del publico. Ademas, no me gusta hacer pjs blancos o negros, prefiero que sean grises. Yami es gris oscuro, por ejemplo.

Y si, el plan de naruto es hipócrita, tiene que serlo. Llevo mucho queriendo meter la politica en un fic, seguramente desarrollare mas la idea en un futuro fic. No lo tocaron en el canon, y tenia muchisimo potencial tb. Y lo has clavado con lo de 1984, es una de mis obras favoritas. Y las peleas... me gusta hacerlas brutales, no me gustan las peleas poco sangrientas, no son realistas. Asi que procuro no contenerme nada.

Y lo del SasuIno... no te negare que esa pareja no me desagrada... para una mujer a la que no ha intentado asesinar en el canon... xD Y seamos sinceros... el sasuke canonico es un cabron egoista, solo hay que verlo en boruto, que es cuando supuestamente esta reformado xD

Me alegra que te gustase, un placer leerte. Un saludo!

 **Chisa782911** : buenas! Gracias, y ese flashback estaba hecho para dar mal rollo, asi que logro su objetivo xD Y si no has visto FMA, estas tardando... a mi juicio, el mejor anime shonen de final feliz que he visto, sin fallos. Disfruta, nos leemos!

 **Sebastiantutu** : hola! Te entiendo, yo tengo mudanza en nada, es un puto lío joder xD.

Gracias por las felicitaciones, me alegra que la pelea tenga tan buena acogida. Tuve que reescribirla, pero merecio la pena. Y Sasuke esta demasido roto joder... Rinnegan, sharingan eterno, rayo, el amor de kishimoto... Y, lo peor de todo, por culpa de eso tuvieron que hacer una escalada de poder que puso a Naruto imposible de manejar sin nerfear... Nuestra pelea final, que deberia de haber sido una pelea entre dos ninja que acabase con sasuke muriendo y al fin alcanzando la paz, nos dieron una pelea de mechas... una puta pelea de mechas, vaya truño...

Bufff, un cosplay de ino... eres un hombre con suerte joder xD Un saludo, nos leemos y espero que te guste!

* * *

-aaaaaaaaaaa- personaje hablando

- _aaaaaaaaaaa_ \- personaje pensando

\- **aaaaaaaaaaa** \- ser sobrenatural hablando

\- **_aaaaaaaaaaa_** \- ser sobrenatural pensando

RENUNCIA DE DERECHOS: ¿en serio os imagináis a kishimoto escribiendo un Lemmon? Acabarían todos rogándole sexo a Sasuke mientras el uchiha hace su hmpf característico… no, ni el mundo de Naruto me pertenece, ni mis historias le pertenecen a kishimoto. Dos mundos separados, y yo cuál parásito usando una buena idea para lanzar las mías, nada más. Aunque también es cierto que yo le hago publicidad con estas cosas…

* * *

-¡Pueblo de konoha!- se oyó resonando en la abarrotada plaza de los barrios bajos de konoha.

Una plaza normalmente llena de comercios de mala muerte, prostitución, basura… y que hoy estaba llena de escombros, inundada por el hedor a muerte, con solo un par de ruinosos edificios en pie entre tanto desastre. Pero, aún así, llena de civiles. Todos andrajosos, manchados de polvo y sangre, agotados de buscar a sus seres queridos entre los restos de sus hogares. Y, en lo alto de un púlpito improvisado con maderas y rocas, un hombre de pelo castaño y barba descuidada con algunas calvas, hablaba para el público, con una niña pequeña de pelo negro vestida con harapos a su lado. Normalmente nadie habría reparado en ese hombre, en los barrios pobres de konoha se vivía el día a día, a nadie le interesaba lo que tuviese que gritar un loco más en esa jaula de grillos. Pero ese día no era normal, era el primer día después del combate entre su héroe y el shinobi más odiado de la hoja. Hoy todos contaban con tiempo para atender. Hoy necesitaban información, necesitaban respuestas. Y estaban a un simple empujón de estallar imaginándose lo que significaba la situación actual, de ahí que un grupo de anbu estuviese observando todo desde la distancia, en tensión.

-¡Pueblo de konoha! ¡Escuchadme! ¿Qué estáis haciendo? O mejor dicho… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estáis recogiendo vosotros los escombros de lo que una vez fue vuestro hogar, cuando la culpa de todo esto no fue nuestra? ¿Por qué estamos rebuscando entre los restos de nuestras casas a nuestros seres queridos? ¿QUIÉN ES EL CULPABLE?- gritó, y todos los allí presentes apretaron los dientes, furiosos. Sabían la respuesta, joder que si lo sabían… todos los allí presentes lo habían visto.- Os han hundido en la mierda, os lo han quitado todo, vuestros hogares, vuestras vidas… y adivinar quién está pagando por ello… oír a esta niña, oír su testimonio y decidme quién es el culpable...- El hombre se giró hacia la niña, incluso agachándose para estar a su altura. La niña parecía dubitativa, temerosa, pero el orador sabía cómo ayudarla.- No tengas miedo pequeña… él te necesita ahora…

-…- la pequeña dudó unos segundos, para después apretar los puños y hablar, primero trémulamente, luego de forma más segura, mostrando una valentía que de inmediato encandiló al público.- Yo… yo vivía en la casa de allí…- la joven señaló unas ruinas a un lado de la plaza.- Mi casa se… se derrumbó cuando ese monstruo con alas apareció… tou chan y kaa chan no podían salir, no podíamos…- sus ojos se humedecieron mientras todos los allí presentes contenían el aliento, absorbidos por la historia… básicamente, todos podían ponerse en su pellejo de mejor o peor forma… todos estuvieron el día anterior huyendo por sus vidas.- Pero entonces, apareció Naruto… Naruto nii entró en mi casa, y me salvó, a mí y a mi kaa chan…- la niña miro a una mujer de pelo negro, que lloraba y asentía, orgullosa de su hija.- Luego entró a por tou chan, pero… pero ese monstruo morado destrozó el edificio con un trueno… con tou chan dentro… yo… yo echo de menos a mi tou chan…- lloró desconsoladamente la niña, saliendo su madre desde dentro del gentío para consolarla. Todos los allí presentes miraron la escena con rabia, empatizando con esa familia destruida. Y con miles como ella. Todos habían perdido a alguien, todos estaban igual… y todo por culpa de una persona.

-¿Lo veis ahora? ¡Ese monstruo morado que maneja el trueno, SASUKE UCHIHA! Todos lo vimos, como atacó a Naruto sin provocación previa, cómo empezó a matarnos a nosotros a diestro y siniestro mientras Naruto trataba de salvarnos con sus clones… todos sabemos de su pasado, de cómo nos traicionó una vez… ¿Alguno de vosotros se fiaba de él? ¡YO NO!- todos exclamaron, cada vez más encendidos. Nadie en konoha confiaba en los traidores. Y menos si ese traidor era alguien tan soberbio y arisco como Sasuke uchiha… y muchísimo menos después de hacerse público que estaba saliendo con el amor confeso de su auténtico héroe, una historia que mandaba un mensaje terrible a la población: el niño rico se queda con la chica, el pobre acaba sin nada.- Sasuke uchiha era un loco, un psicópata famoso por matar a cientos de inocentes por pura diversión mientras entrenaba con ese otro monstruo que era orochimaru para matar a ese otro monstruo que era su hermano mayor… mató a su propia madre, su hermano mató a su propia madre a sangre fría… de tal palo, tal astilla, ¿no creéis?- Todos asintieron, indignados con que esos tres engendros saliesen de su propia aldea… la mayor vergüenza de konoha…- Y decidme… frente a ese monstruo del que no nos podíamos defender… ¿quién se interpuso? ¿QUIÉN?

-¡NARUTO!- exclamaron todos al unísono, mirándose entre si los anbu… esto pintaba mal, tanto que incluso pidieron refuerzos por radio. El orador levantó el dedo, señalando al sol.

-¡EL DE SIEMPRE! Shukaku de la arena, Pain, Sasuke uchiha… ¡Naruto ha vuelto a salvarnos! Nuestro héroe, uno de los nuestros, un mendigo más de la aldea de la hoja… cuando sasuke uchiha enloqueció, ¿Quién le hizo frente? ¿Los anbu de "nuestro" hokage? ¿Esos shinobi a los que llenamos el estómago para que nos defiendan? NO, lo hizo el huérfano de la hoja, ¡nuestro huérfano! Sasuke intentó aplastarnos a todos como hormigas, y Naruto se lo impidió. Acabó gravemente herido, todos vimos cómo se lo llevaban inconsciente, sin un brazo incluso, y todo porque no solo luchó contra ese monstruo… también hizo todo lo posible por salvarnos a nosotros. ¡Mirad a esa niña! ¡Habría muerto si no fuese por Naruto! Naruto es un héroe, nuestro héroe… pero no está aquí… ¿Dónde está? ¿Por qué no podemos cuidar de nuestro héroe, darle las gracias? ¡porque está en la cárcel, joder!- maldijo, y todos los allí presentes exclamaron, furiosos.

-¡Es injusto!- gritó una mujer anónima entre la turba, asintiendo los hombres y mujeres que la rodeaban.

-¡Claro que lo es!- tomó el relevo el orador, señalando con su dedo a esa mujer, para luego desplazarlo sobre el gentío.- ¡Naruto nos salva, y le pagan con una fría celda! ¿Alguno se cree que le estén atendiendo en el centro de detención anbu, en lugar de en el hospital?- preguntó con ironía, obteniendo mil murmullos entre los allí presentes. La versión oficial era que, debido al caos generalizado en la aldea, era más seguro tratarlo en el centro de detención anbu, en lugar de en el hospital de la hoja. Y, por supuesto, NADIE lo creyó. Eso era una detención clarísima.- ¿Por qué está en la cárcel? ¿Por qué? Preguntaros mejor esto… si sasuke uchiha era un perro rabioso, ¿Quién manejaba la correa? ¿Quién metió a ese lobo dentro del rebaño, a esa serpiente?- se pausó con dramatismo, y señaló directo al sexto rostro del monte hokage, y todos asintieron, mascando su ira…- He pensado mucho sobre esto… no he hecho otra cosa, mi casa ya no existe, mi familia tampoco, no poseo nada más que mis pensamientos… ¿queréis saber por qué está en la cárcel Naruto uzumaki?

-Si, ¡queremos saberlo!- pidió un hombre, asintiendo los allí presentes, absortos de todo lo que no fuese ese orador, que llevaba la conversación con maestría. Al fin alguien se atrevía a hablar dentro del silencio impuesto por la dictadura militar de la hoja, al fin alguien decía lo que todos pensaban. Los anbu de la hoja les vigilaban, pero todavía no se habían atrevido a intervenir… había miles de personas en esa plaza, era un suicidio meterse ahí sin refuerzos…

-¡Naruto está en la cárcel por nosotros!- acusó, y todos exclamaron, indignados.- Si, por nosotros. ¡Qué casualidad que Sasuke uchiha, el perro de presa de kakashi y de los clanes ninja, atacase a Naruto justo después de anunciar que pagaría nuestras deudas! ¡Qué casualidad que, tras vencer a sasuke y al mismo tiempo salvarnos… y de paso negarse a morir y dejarnos solos frente a los clanes… sea recompensado con la cárcel! Qué casualidad que, mientras nosotros tenemos que sacar a nuestros muertos de los escombros, los barrios de los clanes estén intactos...- Era completamente cierto. El este y el norte de la aldea eran pura desolación, escombro sobre escombro. Pero el oeste, el hogar de los clanes ninja de la hoja, estaba intacto. Ni un edificio había sufrido daños, ni un shinobi había muerto. Es más, los shinobi muertos durante la pelea entre los dos dioses ninja lo fueron porque se encontraban en ese momento en los barrios bajos… la mayoría en los burdeles de los barrios bajos concretamente…- Decidme… ¿Confiáis en los shinobi? ¿Confiáis en el hokage?

-NO- rugieron con furia los allí presentes, mientras se comenzaban a oír gritos de "muerte a los ninja" o "abajo el tirano".

Los anbu del lugar tragaron hondo… debían de intervenir, estaba claro que esta reunión era sediciosa, y tenían orden de disolver toda reunión sediciosa que se produjese dentro de las murallas de la hoja. Nunca había estado konoha con tantos escuadrones anbu activos en sus murallas. Nada más producirse el combate entre Naruto y Sasuke, se llamó a todas las fuerzas en el exterior para hacer guardar el orden, declarándose el estado de excepción. Kakashi hatake lo vio venir… la ciudad iba a convertirse en un polvorín. Y Naruto uzumaki era una puñetera antorcha, de ahí que lo aislase. Si lo hubiese dejado en el hospital, como recomendó shizune, la turba habría hecho inaccesible el lugar y habría perdido todo control sobre él. Y, tras la sorpresa que recibieron por las cuatro vías diplomáticas esa mañana, le convenía tenerlo preso y vigilado…

Si, ningún consejero discutió la decisión del hokage, hizo bien… la ciudad era un caos, necesitaban controlarla antes de afrontar el resto de problemas. En cada plaza aparecían ciudadanos anónimos dando discursos enfervorizados a la plebe, discursos sediciosos sobre la tiranía de kakashi hatake y la injusticia cometida con Naruto, discursos que derivaban en disturbios. Los anbu de kakashi no daban abasto sofocando turbas enfurecidas que avanzaban por las calles quemando y saqueando, Konoha era un caos total, ingobernable. Incluso era inseguro para los ninja salir del recinto de clanes… ya habían muerto varios cuando tuvieron la mala suerte de cruzarse en el camino de una turba de civiles enfurecidos. Hasta un león puede ser devorado por hienas si vienen en gran número. Los barrios civiles se revolvían contra los shinobi, obligando a la administración de la hoja a defenderse con detenciones sumarias y ataques con técnicas ninja. Y esta plaza parecía que se iba a unir al resto de rebeldes. Pero… ¿Cómo intervenir? Matar a ese orador les costaría la vida y encendería a la población, y detenerle no era una opción hasta la llegada de refuerzos, que estaban muy ocupados en otras calles. Debían de esperar.

-¡Nuestro hokage está corrupto, como cada puto shinobi de esta aldea!- exclamó el hombre, con sus ojos abiertos de par en par, tan fervorosamente que incluso su saliva salía despedida de su boca. Era pura rabia, ira contenida… y se estaba contagiando… el caos es una escalera…- Los yamanaka, los hyuuga, los inuzuka… ¡TODOS ELLOS! Todos nos ven como simples cifras, objetos no más valiosos que las alfombras de sus casas. Nos pisan, se limpian la mierda en nosotros, y, cuando se vuelven a manchar porque son unos inútiles, ¿sabéis quienes lo pagan? ¡Nosotros! Esa niña sin padre que os ha hablado, esa mujer que gritó antes, cada muerto de los nuestros, ¡TODO POR UNAS PERSONAS QUE JAMÁS SE PONDRÁN EN NUESTRO LUGAR! Dejaron casi morirse de hambre a Naruto uzumaki cuando era un niño, ¿Qué creéis que hacen con nosotros? Enfermos, sucios, débiles, pobres… ¡y ahora desamparados, ASÍ NOS QUIEREN! ¿Los veis verdad? Mirad a esos anbu en lo alto del tejado, delante de mi… ¿A qué creéis que están esperando? A cobrarse más de nuestras vidas para seguir viviendo como reyes, ¡ALLÍ ESTÁN! Se creen que no podemos oler su podredumbre desde aquí…

-¡FASCISTAS!- comenzó a gritar la plebe, mirando hacia dónde señalaba el hombre del púlpito, furiosa, mientras los ninja de élite abrían los ojos con sorpresa tras sus máscaras, ¿Cómo les había descubierto? Fuese como fuese, ya no podían seguir ocultos… debían de actuar… aparecieron ante el gentío, puesto que era imposible llegar de un salto al púlpito donde estaba el alborotador por la aglomeración de gente. Para su tensión, los allí presentes no aflojaron su expresión furiosa al verlos aparecer.

-Por orden del hokage, esta reunión queda disuelta, y su instigador detenido por alteración del orden público y sedición, dispérsense…- ordenó el capitán, un hombre corpulento con una máscara de buey, esperando que los allí presentes obedeciesen. Pero no movieron un músculo… solo se quedaron en silencio, muchos de ellos con sus palas y picos que usaban para excavar en los escombros tomados como armas. Los anbu desenvainaron sus katanas, adoptando una pose de combate, buscando amedrentarlos… no querían luchar, en ese gentío había mujeres y niños... sin contar que les superaban tranquilamente en doscientos a uno…- ¡DISPÉRSENSE! ¡Es una orden!

-¡Ya les habéis oído! ¡Obedecedles, como siempre!- gritó el fanático desde su estrado, señalando a los shinobi.- Solo os ordenan, nada de protegeros o ayudaros, ¡nada más que ordenar y ordenar! ¿Para qué hablar con la escoria de su aldea? ¡Solo sois números, no personas! ¡Si fueseis algo más que animales, si fueseis dignos de Naruto uzumaki, tomaríais al asalto esa puta prisión y lo liberaríais antes de que lo maten y reubiquen al zorro en alguien más obediente! ¡Obedecedles, seguir comiendo su mierda y dándoles las gracias!- comentó de forma hiriente, y la población allí presente empezó a estallar, lenta pero inexorablemente.

-¡VOSOTROS SOIS LOS CULPABLES!- acusó una mujer desde el gentío, apretando los mangos de sus armas los anbu… su instinto les gritaba solo una palabra. Huye.

-Por última vez, dispérsense o lo haremos a la fuerza…- amenazó el capitán, pero, lejos de funcionar, eso solo calentó los ánimos…

-¡Mi padre murió por vuestra culpa!- gritó un niño de doce años, intentando golpear al fornido capitán. No era una amenaza, pero el capitán anbu se movió por instinto y lo apartó de un empujón, por si estuviese armado. Craso error, la gente empezó a insultarles, comenzando a oírse cristales rotos y el escalofriante ruido del metal moviéndose… el sonido de una turba de miles de personas armándose…

-¡lo veis! ¡Obedecer, u os haremos obedecer! Creen que por ser shinobi son nuestros dueños, pero… ¿sabéis qué? ¡Ellos nos necesitan a nosotros, no nosotros a ellos! Somos muchísimos más que ellos… no solo aquí, en cada calle, en cada plaza, hay uno como yo hablando, diciendo lo obvio… que si queréis ser libres tenéis que darle la oportunidad de conseguíroslo a Naruto Uzumaki. Quemad cada complejo de clan, cada comercio, cada edificio de los ninja que siga en pie, ¡DEMOSTRADLES LO QUE OCURRE CUANDO POCOS SE ENFRENTAN A MUCHOS!- los anbu decidieron avanzar tras oír esto. Estaba claro que este hombre estaba conectado con el resto de alborotadores, un grupo de hombres y mujeres que gritaban discursos similares y provocaban los disturbios. Debían de detenerle e interrogarle, de momento ninguno de los escuadrones anbu había logrado capturar a uno de estos instigadores, simplemente desaparecían tras provocar a la plebe… pero este no se escaparía. El capitán se dispuso a avanzar, pero… todo acabó explotando.

-¡NO OS DEJAREMOS MATAR A NARUTO!- rugió un hombre de mediana edad, lanzándose a atacar al shinobi con su pala… pero su brazo salió cercenado antes de completar el movimiento debido a un preciso corte de katana de una anbu con máscara de tigre que escoltaba al anbu capitán. Normalmente eso habría bastado para dispersar a una turba, la gente huye de la sangre… salvo que el día anterior viesen la equivalente a mil vidas, en ese caso solo los encendía.

-MUERTE A LOS SHINOBI- gritó una mujer, y la población se lanzó contra los anbu.

Un anbu recibía un entrenamiento excelente, eran auténticos portentos shinobi, máquinas entrenadas para ser la élite del mundo ninja y vencer a cualquier usuario del chakra en combate. Y eso último era precisamente su debilidad… su enfoque a un enemigo concreto. Quizás los shinobi que defendían al daimyo tuviesen más oportunidades en situaciones como estas, al recibir entrenamiento en control de masas, pero no un anbu regular de konoha. Un anbu regular de konoha estaba acostumbrado a taijutsu, ninjutsu, genjutsu y kenjutsu; y, si el combate se salía de esos términos, sufrían. Y esto no era tan siquiera un combate… era la marea. Era el caos. Una pedrada impactó con fuerza en la máscara del capitán, haciéndole trastabillar. Un anbu con una máscara de perro lanzó un kunai en esa dirección, matando a una mujer, pero a cambio de perder su brazo cuando el pico de un hombre anciano descendió sobre él hasta atravesarlo. Gritó de dolor tras su máscara, y su compañero comenzó a hacer sellos para dispersar a la turba con su suiton.

Pero esos civiles llevaban viendo a los ninja trabajar toda su vida. Sabían que si no completaba los sellos no habría técnica, y sobrevivirían. Una mujer se lanzó a agarrarle los brazos, nada imposible de solventar para el anbu, pero a ella la siguieron otra veintena de civiles. Un palazo impactó en la parte de atrás de su cráneo, haciéndole caer hacia el frente con sus ojos en blanco, y apenas llegó al suelo fue pisoteado y aplastado por el enfervorecido gentío hasta que no se pudo distinguir sus sesos del barro del suelo. Su compañero cayó entre gritos de terror, sufriendo un destino aún peor… una mujer, furiosa, se dedicó a estrangularlo mientras el resto de aldeanos lo golpeaban una y otra vez hasta matarlo. Al otro lado, la anbu de la máscara de tigre y un compañero con una de mono intentaron formar un frente alrededor de su capitán. Cada espadazo era un civil mutilado, pero el problema era que había cientos más.

El anbu restante atravesó el pecho de un civil con su arma, pero tuvo mala suerte y esta se enganchó entre sus costillas, permitiendo al resto de civiles atacarle por la espalda. Su armadura le defendió de una puñalada traicionera, pero poco pudo hacer ante un pico que le atravesó el estómago con fuerza, sobresaliendo incluso por su espalda. Cayó al suelo gruñendo de dolor, directo a su final, mientras su compañera destripaba a dos enemigos y retrocedía. El capitán se recuperó de la pedrada inicial, y evaluó la situación. No había tardado más de un par de segundos en reponerse, pero habían sido fatales, estaban jodidos. Pudo ver cómo su compañera recibió un potente puñetazo en el rostro de un civil, y pudo matar con un shuriken al hombre que iba a rematarla con una pala. Pero era posponer lo inevitable, como pudo constatar al ver una decena más de hombres tirarse a por ella. Estaban perdidos. Su única opción era capturar al instigador y sacar algo en claro de allí. Mientras su subalterna caía ante esa marabunta, gritando de horror de la que era literalmente desmembrada, el capitán se sustituyó con una roca cercana mediante el kawarimi, y acumuló chakra en sus piernas aprovechando el respiro, para luego saltar hasta el púlpito, aplastando al aterrizar a un par de civiles desprevenidos.

-¡Quedas detenido!- gritó, apuntando con sus katana al hombre, que había estado observando todo entre carcajadas histéricas, disfrutando de cada segundo de ese espectáculo dantesco de sangre. Estaba claro que no estaba en su cabales. Miró al anbu sin dejar de sonreír, de la que su enemigo se acercaba.- ¡Vas a decirme quién os env…!- iba a ordenar, pero entonces ocurrió lo impensable. Ese demente sonrió aún más sádicamente… y se lanzó a por el filo de su arma. La katana le atravesó directamente, quedándose impactado el anbu, y oyéndose unas voces a sus espaldas.

-¡LE HAS MATADO, MALDITO DESGRACIADO!- gritaron los civiles cercanos, lanzándose a por el anbu de la que el orador caía al suelo con la katana atravesándole. El capitán no pudo hacer nada, literalmente se le echaron encima una decena de personas y no tenía con qué intercambiarse haciendo un kawarimi. Antes de que una pala le decapitase, pudo darse cuenta de un último detalle… el orador siguió sonriéndole, y de pronto desapareció en una nube de humo.

Naruto sonrió en su paraje mental un instante, recibiendo los recuerdos de su clon. Vaya puta maravilla de espectáculo recibía cada vez que uno de sus clones se disolvía ese día. Su fase de exterminio contaba con varias etapas: estaba la de destruir medio konoha para convertirla en un páramo desolado inservible, la de matar a sasuke y culparlo de todo, y… estaban otras dos. Y, en este momento, se estaba cumpliendo la primera de ellas: prender la llama del descontento y la frustración, y provocar una revolución. Los clanes ninja se habían cavado su propia tumba realmente. No es muy inteligente tratar como esclavos y seres inferiores a los que cultivan tus campos y limpian tu ciudad, sobre todo si te superan en una proporción de mínimo veinte a uno. Lo inteligente habría sido crear un consejo democrático, introducirles en el aparato shinobi, permitirles ir a luchar con ellos y compartir las grandes ganancias que la vida ninja reportaba, pero claro… la avaricia es un pecado capital por algo.

No, en su lugar los apartaron y subyugaron, y claro, en cuanto llegó alguien ofreciéndoles libertad, la tomaron como un náufrago toma un trozo de madera flotando en medio del océano. Naruto había convocado veinte clones, y trece de ellos habían preparado el golpe contra las infraestructuras de la hoja para luego… facilitarle al rubio un ejército. Solo hizo falta un henge de hombres y mujeres comunes, aprovechar el obvio enfado del gentío tras lo que hizo sasuke uchiha, y usar el testimonio de las víctimas más adorables que pudieron salvar los clones de Naruto durante la lucha con Sasuke… niñas pequeñas, mujeres embarazadas, ancianos tullidos… lo que más lástima despertase. Con ese efectismo y las palabras adecuadas, Naruto había puesto en jaque a los shinobi de la hoja, que se enfrentaban a una rebelión civil generalizada. Todos tenían claro que el rubio era el héroe y sasuke el villano, Naruto se había encargado de que así pensasen durante la pelea, gritándolo a los cuatro vientos mientras sus clones se dejaban ver rescatando gente… y, por tanto, no entendían la reclusión del rubio. Como pescar en un barril. A decir verdad, la parte de sasuke le había salido muy rentable, aún perdiendo un brazo… lástima que no estuviese para disfrutarlo ahora…

-Arrrggghhhhh….- gruñó con dolor el rubio, arrodillado en el suelo de su paraje mental, con su brazo restante intentando equilibrarlo, mientras las heridas de su cuerpo se abrían solas y comenzaban a retorcerse, inmisericordemente. En un principio parecía estar solo, como siempre en su paraje mental salvo cuando se adentraba en los dominios de kurama… pero hoy no era así. No era así desde que el panóptico le descubrió tras matar a sasuke. Ahora su paraje mental era una guerra, y, en cada sala conquistada, un enorme ojo presidía el entorno con crueldad. El ojo de un dios. El dolor cesó por un segundo, cerrándose de golpe las heridas, mientras el uzumaki caía exhausto al suelo y jadeaba, sintiendo al fin un momento de respiro tras horas de tortura.

- **Naruto… ¿Cuánto vas a sufrir de forma innecesaria? Ya sabes lo que quiero…** \- se oyó en el lugar una voz grave, antinatural, que parecía que salía de cada rincón del paraje. La voz del panóptico. Y por supuesto que sabía lo que quería. De esto iba está guerra entre él y el panóptico: de conquistar su mente. El ente quería acceder a cada fragmento de memoria de Yami, a cada emoción, a cada parte de su plan para evitar que lo cumpliese. Y para ello estaba forzando cada puerta de su paraje mental, combatiendo ambas voluntades denodadamente. Cada vez que lograba destruir una de esas puertas rojas de marco negro, el panóptico accedía a información… pero también se encontraba una desagradable sorpresa. Sin contar otro aspecto, el tiempo que estaba tardando… Ese chico era resistente…- **Creo que comienzo a entenderte, cada vez que rompo una de tus puertas lo puedo ver… no te sacaré nada con dolor físico, el dolor es tu mundo, ahí te sientes cómodo… tendré que optar de nuevo por la persuasión…** \- propuso, riéndose cruelmente Naruto desde el suelo, entre sudores.

-¿Vas a ofrecerme algo mejor que ser un dios? Porque no se me ocurre una mejor oferta de la que ya te rechacé…- El rubio escupió sangre a un lado, para luego volver a reírse.- Sé perfectamente que no puedes ofrecerme nada, panojo de los cojones… realmente no tienes nada, sólo eres un ilusionista con ínfulas…- murmuró, y el panóptico entrecerró su ojo, conteniendo el enfado.

- **Tienes la lengua muy larga, Naruto uzumaki…** \- reprendió, para luego reírse.- **No, ya sé que no puedo ofrecerte algo normal, que tú ya sabes mi secreto, el secreto de todo lo que ocurre aquí… eres un invasor, y eso implica que sabes dónde te has metido… pero eso también es malo para ti…** \- anunció con un tono tétrico. Ese ningen le había subestimado, en su soberbia se creía que podía ganarle en un juego de intrigas, y no podía estar más equivocado. Lo había descubierto en su reino, y en su reino regían sus reglas…- **es malo porque, desde que pusiste un pie aquí, la información va en ambos sentidos, y en una de tus puertas descubrí algo curioso… Yami…** \- le llamó, y Naruto no pudo evitar tensarse. Eso era nuevo, e indicaba algo bastante preocupante… ya sabía uno de sus mayores secretos el panóptico.- **¿Qué? ¿Te crees que puedes estar conectado a mí y a la vez evitar que urge en tu cerebro? Tengo que admitir que eres ingenioso, por eso no te controlo del todo… tienes una mente tan… compleja…** \- Una de las puertas rojas de la psique de Yami explotó en mil pedazos en medio del pasillo tras forzarla el ente, revelando… otra puerta roja idéntica más adentro.- **Compartimentada, con una doble personalidad experta en ocultar información, es cierto que eres único…**

-Gracias… si quería sobrevivir, tenía que evitar que Kami me eliminase… y para eso debía de ser capaz de desaparecer de su paraje mental y volver a aparecer…- respondió con un falso tono confiado el rubio. Realmente, estaba preocupado, no podía averiguar a cuanta información había accedido el panóptico en su mente. No controlaba lo que había tras cada puerta destruida, podía ser información de mierda, como su gusto por el ramen… o quizás algo peor y más íntimo, como su identidad como Yami… Si el panóptico acertaba la puerta concreta donde guardaba la información de su plan… se acabó…

- **De nada. Y, repito, eres único… así como tu plan. Solo tengo lo que has hecho hasta ahora para informarme… de momento. Los recuerdos de Sakura, de Temari, de Kurotsuchi, de Mei, de Hinata…** \- Yami se fijó en que faltaba un nombre básico ahí…- **Tu plan es el caos… un caos total, no solo aquí en konoha, si no en todo mi reino… ¿el caos es una escalera, no?** \- preguntó con sorna, haciendo referencia a un dicho personal de Yami. Ese ser tenía más información de la que pensaba… pero no toda. Eso era bueno… avanzaba más rápido de lo que creía, pero no lo suficiente, todavía no conocía las consecuencias de ese caos.- **Mi pregunta es… ¿Qué tiene que ver el chakra del nueve colas en todo esto? Está claro que no has necesitado de él para tu plan, te has bastado solo… todas esas muertes, toda esa sangre y engaño… ¿Eres consciente de que lo que estás matando no me importa lo más mínimo no? Puedo volver a crear a cada muerto en un segundo, borrar la memoria colectiva… tus sumisas esclavas sexuales no se acordarán de tu existencia en cuanto chasquee los dedos… y a ese ningen con el ojo del pequeño hagoromo lo reviviré en cuestión de un instante en cuanto me lo proponga… tu plan todavía necesita semanas para madurar, y no las tienes…**

-Por supuesto que lo sé…- repuso Naruto con una sonrisa ladeada, todavía tumbado en el suelo, recuperando fuerzas para cuando volviese a atacar su enemigo.- puedes revivir al teme con su ojo de mierda, borrar memorias, reconstruir el lugar, pero… ¿Cómo lo vas a justificar ante ella? Ella sabe que Sasuke está muerto… todo konoha lo sabe… Si el teme aparece andando por aquí, tan tranquilo, ella te descubrirá del todo, y perderás… También sabe que estoy vivo, me he encargado de que Konoha entera lo sepa. ¿Cómo justificarás mi muerte si sobreviví al combate y maté al único shinobi a mi altura? Tus reglas también van en ambos sentidos…- Yami no podía haber resumido mejor la situación del panóptico.

Si, el reino del gran ojo era un ecosistema equilibrado y cerrado, basado en la apariencia y el equilibrio, una especie de teatro gigante de marionetas, la cueva de Platón en su máxima expresión. Y, como una función ensayada, cada modificación obligaba al panóptico a actuar y corregir eso para conservar ese equilibrio, ese control total. Cada cambio obligaba a reescribir el guión para mantener la actuación más tiempo. Pero… ¿Qué ocurría cuando una modificación era demasiado grande? ¿Cuándo los cambios eran continuos y profundos, y no daban tiempo para arreglarlo todo y conservar la coherencia? Era un grave problema… un parásito invasor de pelo rubio había destrozado media aldea y matado al portador del rinnegan, provocando mil consecuencias que obligaban al dios a intervenir y gastar su tiempo y poder. Básicamente, obligaba al panóptico a guardar la coherencia a costa de perder poder y control. Lo debilitaba, básicamente.

- **Ella solo es una hoja más… tengo millones para sustituirla…**

-Los faroles para el resto, panojo… si es tan prescindible, ¿Por qué no la matas ahora mismo? Es solo una esclava sexual más para mí… Quítatela de en medio y déjame sin diversión…- sugirió con sorna el rubio. Por supuesto que no lo haría… sería renunciar a un esclavo, y eso nunca lo haría el panóptico. El ente decidió dejar de seguir el juego al rubio… y atacar…

- **¿Seguro que no quieres pensártelo mejor y colaborar? Cierto, sería engorroso explicar tu muerte… podría simplemente sustituirte por un Naruto más servicial y ya, ¿no crees?** \- Naruto se rió en respuesta. Si pudiese, ya lo habría hecho. No, solo había 4 personas realmente inimitables para el panóptico… y una era Naruto.- **Por eso prefiero negociar… ¿Qué te parece si te ofrezco a la mujer de tu vida?** \- ofreció, arqueando una ceja Naruto.

-Ino ya es mía, y tu patética Sakura ya me ha dado todo lo que quería de ella… como no quieras mezclarlas…- se burló, pero el panóptico solo sonrió, para luego invocar en el paraje mental una figura... familiar. Pelo rojo como el fuego, largo hasta la parte baja de su espalda, figura esbelta, cuerpo curvilíneo en un vestido verde de mangas blancas. Yami Naruto, por primera vez desde que empezó esta misión, sintió su labio temblar. Esos ojos violetas le penetraban el alma…- Ella está muerta, panojo de los cojones…- tuvo que frenar cuando volvió a sentir el dolor subir por su espina dorsal, escalando como una bestia hambrienta, haciéndole apretar los dientes.

- **Tu kaa chan no está contenta con que hables así, Naruto…** \- se burló kushina/panóptico.- **Y si, te reconozco que está muerta… en tu mundo. En el mío, solo he tenido que revisar los recuerdos de tsume inuzuka, yugao uzuki y tsunade senju, y aquí la tienes… viva y coleando…** \- la mujer acarició la mejilla de Naruto con mimo, apartando la mirada el rubio.

"¿ **Quién iba a pensar que, entre Kami y tú, el niño de mamá era el chico malo? Porque seamos sinceros… Kami es tan plano que no necesita a su madre. Se refugia en su idiocia y se conforma con cualquier nimiedad para ocultar ese enorme vacío que sentís ambos… Pero tú… tú has sido maldecido con una memoria muy detallista. Me llamó la atención que, entre los recuerdos que ya he visto, apareciese una y otra vez esa conversación que Kami tuvo con ella… que captases cada gesto, cada ínfimo detalle. El brillo de sus ojos, cómo se ponían sus mejillas al sonreír, cómo olía su pelo, sus manos suaves… no recuerdas a absolutamente nadie con ese detalle, ni tan siquiera a la chiquilla del pelo rosa, o a la rubia. Noto como, mientras dejas al resto de tus recuerdos sumergirse en tu odio, los de ella los conservas a salvo, en lo más alto. Quién iba a pensar que el inteligente e independiente Yami sufriese de complejo de edipo…** \- la fémina se dispuso sobre él, a horcajadas, apoyando su pelvis sobre la del rubio, y Yami tuvo que tragar duro. Tanto se descentró que por un momento se le quitó el henge y mostró sus ojos rojos y negros. Yami tenía una debilidad… y era kushina.

 **Te la ofrezco a ella Yami… te ofrezco a tu madre. Te he dicho que te conozco, y cómo te conozco sé que ella es tu punto débil. Lo que te motiva, lo que te hace ablandarte. Tu mente está llena de lo que yo llamo "y si…", y en todos está ella. Te imaginabas tu infancia con ella… cómo te habría acogido en su cama en más noches de truenos, cuando temías que los fantasmas te atacasen… cómo te habría protegido ante los maltratos, cómo le habría partido la cara a medio konoha para mantenerte a salvo. Con ella no te hubiese hecho falta nacer, y tú y Kami seríais uno, y no dos mitades inconclusas…** \- acercó su rostro a Naruto, y Yami tuvo que apartar su boca para evitar que lo besase. Kushina solo se rió en su cuello, y siguió hablando.- **Esta es mi oferta: volver a empezar. Puedo dejarlo todo como cuando naciste, pero esta vez kushina uzumaki sobrevivirá al kiuby. Y luego te cuidará, te educará, te enseñará todos los secretos del clan uzumaki. Tendrás su calor, su amor, una familia y, cuando seas adulto… es curioso, todas mis fuentes coinciden en que TÚ, Naruto uzumaki, eras su tipo… mucho más que Minato…"**

- **¿Qué me dices, Yami? Esa es mi habilidad, mi poder… darle a la gente lo que desea. Ver vuestros deseos, vuestros anhelos más profundos, y cumplirlos. Cuando te ofrecí ser un dios, lo hice sin apenas información, ahora ya no. Soy el ser más poderoso del mundo, ¿y sabes por qué uso mi poder así? Porque soy un humanista, el único de verdad… solo quiero haceros felices. ¿Me dejarás hacerte feliz, Naruto?** \- preguntó, alzando el tronco. Y Yami necesitó unos segundos para serenarse, sobre todo cuando notó la húmeda intimidad de esa copia de su madre sobre su propia intimidad… cada vez más despierta. Esto sí que era jugar sucio joder… El panóptico tenía muchos puntos fuertes, pero su mejor habilidad era tentar. Ofrecer una vida idílica, cumplir cada sueño de cada persona… como el de Yami. Recuperar a su madre, vivir con ella, disfrutar de esa mujer que tanto le encandiló en esa breve conversación madre e hijo que tuvieron. Porque la mujer de la vida de Yami no era Ino, ni Sakura… era kushina. Pero sabía que era una ilusión vacía. El ojirrojo apretó los dientes, luchando contra sus propios impulsos, y acercó su rostro al de ella enseñando los colmillos a la pelirroja.

-Ni en un millón de años podrías hacer una imitación realista de kushina uzumaki…- rutó, mascando su indignación… una parte de él quería aceptar esa oferta… otra le recordaba que era una puta ilusión… kushina, su madre, estaba muerta, para su desgracia.- …y te equivocas en otra cosa… yo no necesito NADA. Soy Yami Naruto, nacido para defender a kami de un puto pedófilo, no tengo más razón de ser... Vengo de la oscuridad, y estoy cómodo en ella…- declaró con burla, para luego mirar fijamente esos ojos violeta, envalentonado.- Si eso es lo mejor que tienes, me parece que no eres un gran negociador…- rechazó la oferta, pero supo que el panóptico no había dicho su última palabra.

- **¿lo rechazas? No lo haces porque no te guste la oferta sochi… aquí no puedes mentirme, puedes omitir la verdad, pero no mentirme…** \- comentó kushina, lamiendo el lóbulo del indefenso Yami, que frunció el ceño con furia para reprimir el escalofrío.- **y cada vez tienes menos secretos que ocultarme, Naruto uzumaki… tengo semanas hasta que tu caos total llegue a su culmen, y no sé por qué me da que te será más difícil negarte si me pongo más… imaginativa…** \- sentenció kushina/panóptico, y Yami tragó hondo…- **Vaya, me parece que te llaman… seguiremos está conversación cuando acabes, hay tiempo…**

-Naruto uzumaki…- le llamó su carcelero desde el exterior, abriendo los ojos el shinobi rubio de golpe, tumbado en su cama. Joder, no le caía bien ese hombre, pero en ese momento le comería los putos morros… por segundos se replanteaba esa oferta joder…- Tienes visita.- anunció, serenándose como pudo el uzumaki. ¿Quién sería? Como fuese otro interrogador de mierda se decepcionaría mucho, lo cierto es que había previsto que el consejo se movería, pero estaba tardando mucho… Por suerte, quien entró por la puerta era precisamente a quien estaba esperando.

-Shikamaru…- dijo con una sonrisa pícara, sentándose en su catre. Entrando por la puerta se encontraba una de las personas más inteligentes de konoha, si no era ya la más inteligente, y mano derecha del hokage desde la muerte de su padre en la gran guerra.- Siempre es un placer verte…- El shinobi de pelo negro, con un cigarrillo en su boca, suspiró con desidia al verle, y tomó una silla cercana para acercarse.

-Naruto… creo que sabes por lo que he venido ¿no?- preguntó mientras se sentaba, decidiendo dejar de subestimar tanto al ojiazul. La situación actual le indicaba que, si bien el rubio parecía el de siempre, ya no lo era. Que era posible que fuese mucho más astuto de lo normal. Y la sonrisa sádica de Naruto le indicó que estaba acertando.

-¿A "darme el alta"? Y cuando lo digo así, me refiero a dejarme salir de esta celda y quitarme los grilletes…- explicó, mostrando sus cadenas en el brazo izquierdo y pies, así como los sellos supresores de chakra de su cuerpo. Shikamaru negó, mirándole con severidad.- ¿No has oído a la gente ahí fuera? Yo los he salvado, miles de ellos lo gritan… incluso creo que os están causando problemas por tenerme aquí…- dejó caer, demostrándole una cosa al nara… Naruto tenía mucha más información de la que parecía…

-Si, todos lo dicen… exactamente la misma versión en cada testigo, una en la que no se explica cómo empezó la pelea, ni por qué no llevaste a sasuke a las afueras de la aldea, como exigía la situación…- comentó, dandole una buena calada a su cigarro antes de continuar, una forma de serenarse y evitar dar pistas innecesarias. La emoción es enemiga de la oratoria, por eso debía de mantenerse sereno.- Eres el responsable de la masacre de civiles inocentes Naruto, ya sea por estupidez… o por algo peor…- sentenció, ensanchando aún más la sonrisa Yami.

-Creo que alguien ha recibido cuatro mensajes por vía diplomática al fin… de ahí que estés tú aquí…- el pelinegro apretó el puño derecho, percatándose Yami.- Shikamaru, si lo piensas te he hecho un favor. Temari te habría convertido en su muñequito del desierto, y un muñequito no puede mirar nubes…- se jactó el uzumaki, apretando los dientes Shikamaru de forma inconsciente.

-Yo la quería… y tú eras mi amigo…

-Lo sigo siendo, esta clase de cosas mejor descubrirlas ahora que con un niño de por medio, ¿no crees?- Shikamaru arqueó ambas cejas y miró a un lado con rencor. Inapelable y pragmático…

-Mendokusai… supongo que tendré que darte la razón en ese punto…- El Nara mostró un gesto preocupado antes de continuar.- Naruto… ¿eres consciente de lo que has hecho? Te has prometido a cada nación… a la vez… y todo tras destruir media konoha. Kakashi y yo estamos preocupados… no sé qué te habrán prometido ellos, o si kurama te ha manipulado para hacerlo en una absurda revancha, pero debes…- La risa irónica de Naruto le interrumpió.

-Habías empezado muy bien, pero vuelves a lo de siempre… no puedo haberlo planeado yo, tiene que haber alguien detrás… ¿Cómo va a hacer todo eso el más estúpido del continente?

-No lo digo por eso Naruto, es que esto no encaja nada contigo joder, estás a punto de provocar una guerra mundial…- se excusó el pelinegro, para luego tomarse el puente de la nariz con ambos dedos en un gesto frustrado.- Naruto, todavía puedes arreglarlo… ¿Dónde está el…?

-¿Rinnegan?- completó el uzumaki, sonriendo con burla.- ¿Te crees que te daría mi única carta bajo la manga para evitar que los consejeros me manden a "dormir"?- Shikamaru suspiró… este no podía ser su Naruto. Era demasiado inteligente, había previsto a la perfección lo que iban a sugerir los consejeros homura y koharu. Porque los consejeros sugirieron reacomodar al kiuby nada más acabar la pelea, aprovechando que Naruto estaba débil y no podría defenderse. E insistieron tras la negativa del hokage hasta que Shikamaru les recordó ese detalle: el rinnegan estaba desaparecido, el rostro de sasuke (o lo que quedaba de él) carecía de ojo en su cuenca izquierda… Naruto lo tenía. Y no sabían dónde, los rastreos habían sido infructuosos. Si lo mataban, perderían el ojo de hagoromo, por lo que necesitaban encontrarlo cuanto antes… y, de momento había sido imposible.- A ver, déjame que piense… ah si, lo envié de camino a iwa…- reveló, tragando grueso con horror el Nara. Joder, onoki con el rinnegan…- Ah no, espera, ¿o fue a Suna? No… creo que fue a kiri, o a kumo, empezaba por K… ¿Sabes? Mejor te digo la verdad: lo aplasté para reírme de un ojo gigante con complejo de dios que os tiene a todos controlados…

-Está claro que no vas a decirme nada…- rutó el shinobi estratega, levantándose del asiento tras oír esa última sugerencia inverosímil... Naruto no le iba a decir a qué nación lo había enviado, o si lo llevaba encima, ergo esta conversación era una pérdida de tiempo. Sin embargo, antes de que se fuese Naruto volvió a hablar.

-Mira, para compensar lo de Temari, te voy a dar la oportunidad de averiguar dónde lo tengo… y de hacerlo a tu modo. Supongo que llevas encima un tablero de sogi ¿no?- Shikamaru asintió, siempre llevaba uno sellado, nunca sabía cuando tendría un rayo libre para jugar.- Juguemos una partida: si ganas, te lo digo TODO. Si gano, le mandas un mensaje de mi parte a kakashi.- ofreció, arqueando una ceja el Nara con desconfianza.

-No me fío de ti…

-Venga Shikamaru… Yo, Naruto uzumaki namikaze, prometo solemnemente cumplir mi parte si ganas…- juró, pero el pelinegro seguía reticente.- Piénsalo así, ¿qué tienes que perder? En el peor de los casos, podrás psicoanalizarme con tu juego favorito y no te irás de vacío…- sugirió, y el Nara tardó unos segundos en responder, sopesando sus opciones. Lo cierto es que no perdía nada, no había sacado nada de su conversación con Naruto, nada que no sospechase ya. Una partida de sogi, en el peor de los casos, no le restaba nada.

Sacó de su sello su tablero de sogi y lo dispuso sobre su silla haciendo de mesa improvisada. Naruto sentado en su catre, shikamaru en cuclillas frente a él. Sobre el tablero, dispusieron las fichas, Shikamaru blancas y Naruto negras… le llamaba la atención eso, Naruto solía elegir las blancas, pero, desde hace una semana, elegía las negras… era curioso… y comenzaron a jugar. Shikamaru empezó con cautela, pero pronto pasó al ataque al ver la apertura del rubio. Una apertura torpe, la clásica de un jugador novato. Quizás Naruto se había confiado al retarle a una partida de sogi, Shikamaru era un genio en ese juego. Podía prever jugadas incluso a diez movimientos vista, muchas veces le bastaba con ver el primer movimiento rival para tener ya una estrategia pensada, una estrategia para ganar. Abrió su formación y se preparó para golpear… con esa estrategia, Naruto perdería su apuesta…

-Bien…- dijo Naruto tras pasar a la ofensiva Shikamaru. Movió una de sus piezas, y Shikamaru frunció el ceño… ese movimiento no tenía sentido, era mucho más agresivo, por lo que movió una de sus piezas en respuesta…- Te explicaré porque estoy descontento contigo… como siempre, me subestimas. Entraste aquí con cautela, con un cierto respeto, y eso me agradó. Pero fue hablar un poco y… volviste a los viejos vicios, como el resto…- Naruto movió otra pieza, y Shikamaru lo miró con la ceja arqueada mientras respondía.

-No te he faltado al…

-Lo has hecho…- movió una ficha, y clavó sus zafiros en él.- ¿Crees que soy un peón aquí? No amigo, no soy una herramienta... lo fui, pero ya no. Realmente el que no es más que una herramienta eres tú, Shikamaru. Te usan para un fin, como a todos…- Shikamaru se removió incómodo, y contestó al movimiento del rubio mientras analizaba ese comentario, ¿Cómo que le usaban para un fin? No pudo seguir con esa pregunta, puesto que Naruto movió sus piezas de forma aún más agresiva, arrinconándole en el tablero.- Me subestimáis, siempre lo hacéis, como en esta partida de sogi. Abro mal a posta, me muestro estúpido y no piensas "puede ser una trampa", piensas "ya está el imbécil haciendo el tonto". Llevo años dejándoos pensar así, creyendo que con mis buenos actos conseguiría cambiar esa visión de mi. Que dejaríais de verme como un imbécil. Un error, el respeto se gana, no se espera… Y vuestra visión de mí no cambió… fue a peor, solo tenías que verme hace una semana. Así que me he cansado y he decidido aprovecharlo.- Mientras hablaba, la partida seguía, y no muy bien para shikamaru. Al haber abierto su formación para atacar agresivamente, se había vuelto vulnerable a un contraataque. Naruto había fingido debilidad para que Shikamaru abriese líneas, y ahora atacaba aprovechándolo.

-¿Aprovecharlo?

-Si. Ya que me consideráis imbécil, lo voy a usar a mi favor. Nadie vigila a un imbécil, nadie sospecha de un imbécil. Y ese imbécil puede actuar sin ataduras antes de que reparéis en él…- sonrió con sadismo, moviendo otra pieza.- Solo tengo que esperar hasta que descubrís el rey… Jaque…- anunció, para luego seguir hablando.- Voy a acabar con todo, voy a acabar con cada gobierno, con cada ley, con cada templo, con cada herramienta de control, hasta el último elemento que hace enloquecer al hombre...- Shikamaru apretó los dientes tras sacar a su rey del jaque.- Voy a provocar un caos total, Shikamaru… un mundo sin gobiernos ni clases… Jaque de nuevo…

-Suenas como un anarquista...- balbuceó el pelinegro, volviendo a salir del ataque a duras penas.

-Es que soy un anarquista.- reconoció, sonriendo con satisfacción.- Ves el caos como algo malo, y no tiene por qué, es una escalera… El caos nos igualará a todos, nos dará soluciones a nuestros problemas diarios, hará fuerte al débil, repartirá la riqueza…- Explicó con fanatismo, tragando grueso shikamaru. Lo que estaba oyendo era preocupante, terrible… el hombre más poderoso del continente, con capacidad para destruir el mundo entero si lo deseaba… pensando cómo un terrorista…- Porque el caos es libertad, libertad con cada consecuencia, libertad responsable… si te vuelves avaricioso, tu riqueza atraerá a los buitres… si matas, te matan… el caos sigue la ley del ojo por ojo, y nos salva cuando no tenemos remedio. Caos ex maquina, en resumen. No necesitamos más, shikamaru… nada más. Jaque mate, por cierto…- sentenció, y shikamaru abrió los ojos con sorpresa. No solo por perder la partida, Naruto le había atacado brillantemente y su derrota era inapelable… Shikamaru había obtenido muchísima información. Demasiada. El discurso del uzumaki podía parecer cerrado en si mismo, pero una mente tan afilada como la de shikamaru obtuvo una respuesta directa a todo… una terrible.

-Tú… te dan igual las demás naciones, las ofertas matrimoniales… son solo distracciones, peones en una negociación más grande… tu objetivo es… konoha…- Naruto ensanchó tanto su sonrisa que casi se queda sin mejillas, abriendo los ojos con ansia, como un animal hambriento.

-Al fin me dejas de subestimar, Shikamaru Nara… ¿para qué quiero migajas cuando puedo tener el plato gordo? Suna, iwa, kumo, kiri… konoha es tan fuerte como ellas juntas. Puesto que has perdido, transmítele al hokage este mensaje… ¿Quieres paz en la aldea, que vuelva el equilibrio? Dame el puesto de hokage, ahora mismo, sin peros... Y no termina ahí… quiero a una mujer de cada clan para que se apellide uzumaki e integre mi harem, quiero los kekkei genkai que desarrollen mis hijos dentro de mi clan y no recuperados por vosotros, quiero al ejército, el control total de la economía de la nación del fuego… Dadme el poder absoluto, y tendréis a vuestro jinchuriki…

Shikamaru abandonó atropelladamente la celda. Por supuesto, esa oferta fue comunicada de inmediato a kakashi hatake. Aún sin ese pacto por medio entre shikamaru y Naruto, la oferta de Naruto y las conclusiones que había sacado shikamaru debían de llegar a sus oídos. La situación era grave, esas manifestaciones revelaban que Naruto estaba detrás de todo: la hostilidad de las naciones extranjeras, los disturbios en la ciudad, todos esos conflictos entre clanes… incluso sospechaban que él hubiese provocado la pelea con sasuke, y por lo tanto fuese culpable de todas esas muertes de civiles indefensos. Que su pelea era en realidad un atentado de falsa bandera. Aún con todo, el Nara había advertido que, si bien no tenían dudas, tampoco tenían pruebas, y que el uzumaki gozaba de prestigio y admiración entre la población y muchos clanes. La situación no recomendaba dar un paso en falso.

Por un lado, estaban esas propuestas matrimoniales… cuatro. Cuatro A LA VEZ prácticamente. Llegó primero la de Kiri, sorprendentemente suscrita por la explosiva Mei terumi. A los pocos minutos llegó la de Suna. No contenía nombre de la aspirante, pero estaba claro que sería alguien de sangre real… y solo había una posibilidad. Que Temari hubiese desaparecido de la hoja junto a su equipo ninja unos días antes fue muy revelador. Posteriormente llegó la de Iwa… tanto o más sorprendente que la de kiri, puesto que estaba escrita de su puño y letra por Onoki, y era para comprometer a su nieta con el hijo de su archienemigo, Minato namikaze. Inconcebible, los ancianos consejeros lo revisaron cinco veces creyendo que había un error. Y, por último… kumo. Esta con propuesta de harem completo. Un caos diplomático, puesto que todas daban por hecha la aceptación de Naruto. Y, aún peor, las noticias de la lucha entre sasuke y Naruto habían llegado a cada una de ellas, y todas lo habían interpretado de la peor manera… creyeron que Konoha había atacado a Naruto por querer comprometerse con ellas, y habían movilizado a sus ejércitos para ir a buscar a Naruto por su cuenta.

Y luego estaba el tema de los disturbios en los barrios civiles. Solo llevaban un día en revuelta y huelga, y la economía de konoha estaba paralizada. Nadie cultivaba, nadie repartía lo cultivado, nadie limpiaba, la policia civil colaboraba con las masas… Si esta situación se prolongaba, sería malísimo para la economía de la hoja. Y eso si no degeneraban en algo peor los disturbios… ya les habían obligado a movilizar al cuerpo anbu, pero iban a necesitar más fuerzas. Por lo pronto, habían decidido tratar el problema actual de forma cautelosa, y recurrir al consejo de clanes. Los consejeros koharu y homura recomendaron decretar la ley marcial y asumir las funciones del consejo de clanes, como ya se hizo en las grandes guerras, pero el hatake no quería actuar de forma tan radical… la decisión de centralizar el poder en su persona sería vista como una agresión por el resto de clanes, sobre todo por el clan hyuuga, y necesitaba a konoha unida. Lo más diplomático era convocar el consejo.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Tenemos que tomar medidas más estrictas, hokage sama!- reclamó uno de los consejeros, el portavoz de un clan medio.

-Lo sabemos, katsumoto sama… pero es necesario ser cautos...- habló koharu, para luego situarse Shikamaru junto a un mapa del continente con diversas marcas en las fronteras de konoha.- Desgraciadamente, el incidente entre Naruto y sasuke ya es de conocimiento general, seguramente gracias a los informadores de las grandes naciones entre nuestra población civil… y, por supuesto, lo han malinterpretado, de ahí que nuestro ejército no esté presente…- anunció, mientras todos los allí presentes reaccionaban murmurando. El ambiente era mucho más tenso de lo que se esperaban: debido a la difícil situación en las calles, cada líder de clan habían acudido a la reunión con escoltas extra. No sería preocupante si no fuese porque Hiashi hyuuga, el líder del clan más poderoso de la hoja, había acudido también con escoltas de sobra. Un escuadrón jounin especializado, con equipamiento anbu, todos con sus caras tapadas por máscaras lisas con dos lunas, amenazantes. Era peligroso, y Kakashi había recurrido a sus mejores anbu disponibles para protegerse… por si acaso. Hubiese preferido tener a yugao uzuki allí, pero estaba desaparecida, Kami sabe por qué… era otro motivo para sospechar de Naruto y los hyuuga…

-Hemos detectado movimientos de tropas en las fronteras de Iwa, Suna, Kumo y Kiri, y cada nación nos ha enviado una declaración formal reclamando la presencia de Naruto uzumaki…- expuso Shikamaru, mientras Hiashi observaba al hokage con el ceño fruncido, sin importarle nada más.- Ya hemos ordenado al ejército regular tomar posiciones para contrarrestarlos, pero va a ser necesario que los clanes recluten a sus miembros y contribuyan con más fuerzas para poder reaccionar si deciden pasar definitivamente al ataque…- los allí presentes reaccionaron con indignación, hablando otro portavoz de un clan menor.

-No podemos prescindir de nuestros hombres, ¿habéis visto cómo está la ciudad? La población se ha vuelto loca, están atacando a nuestros escuadrones anbu y a nuestros shinobi, ¡he tenido que venir hasta aquí saltando por los tejados porque, como pise las calles, corro el riesgo de morir!- se quejó el hombre, asintiendo los consejeros y hablando homura.

-Lo sabemos, por eso tenemos la siguiente propuesta: puesto que la población civil es el menor problema que tenemos, y es fácil de calmar con un poco de mano dura, proponemos que esta aportación de ninja de clanes para el frente la hagan los clanes mayores en primera instancia.- expuso, para luego dirigirse al lado diestro de la mesa, donde se encontraban los clanes aburame, inuzuka, hyuuga, yamanaka, Nara, Akimichi, Kurama...- Si movilizan a sus chunnin y jounin, podremos reforzar las líneas del frente mientras los soldados de los clanes menores refuerzan a nuestros anbu. Una vez se sofoque la rebelión, podremos actuar más libremente…- Hiashi hyuuga procedió a hablar con un tono molesto.

-¿y por qué no liberamos a Naruto uzumaki? Con que hable a la población bastaría para calmar los ánimos, y luego con sus clones reforzaría cada frente…- sugirió. Objetivamente, era la idea más lógica. Naruto solo se bastaría para solucionar todos esos problemas, la población vería que no estaba prisionero, y el resto de naciones no se atreverían a atacar con Naruto en el frente. Sabían de lo que era capaz, podría destruir un ejército entero, aún herido. Y, subjetivamente, también tenía razones para actuar así… ¿mandar a todos sus guerreros a un frente lejano y confiar su seguridad en los shinobi de los clanes menores, todos al servicio de ese hokage ladino? No era su intención… en absoluto… Sobre todo viendo cómo se miraron entre ellos los consejeros y Kakashi ante esa mención del uzumaki.

-Naruto uzumaki está bajo detención por deslealtad y atentar contra la hoja, y esta reunión tiene como objetivo debatir sobre qué medidas adoptar contra él…- declaró el hokage, buscando comenzar a tratar de una vez el problema más grave de la aldea. Un político veterano identifica si las cosas van mal no por el tema del día, si no por la reacción del público a esos temas. Podrían haber manejado correctamente una reacción airada de los allí presentes, incluso un leve murmullo de sorpresa… pero no ese silencio sepulcral. Cada líder de clan se quedó en silencio ante esa revelación, algunos por miedo, otros por incredulidad, otros en cambio…

-Explique eso…- ordenó veladamente Hiashi hyuuga, comenzando a ver cómo las sospechas de Naruto sobre kakashi hatake se cumplían una por una… el ataque, su detención… era el momento de pasar a la ofensiva…

-Hyuuga san…- respondió el hokage, mascando ese comentario. Hiashi hyuuga no tenía derecho a darle órdenes, y menos cuando pesaba sobre él la sospecha de ser la mano siniestra oculta de Naruto uzumaki…- esta administración sospecha que Naruto uzumaki ya no es leal a la hoja, y que ha causado cada problema de las últimas semanas con la intención de dar un golpe de estado y hacerse con esta silla.- explicó, manteniéndose impasible Hiashi hyuuga mientras los portavoces de los clanes no sabían qué pensar… su héroe, Naruto uzumaki… ¿un traidor? Cierto era que sus propuestas populistas de pago de deudas le habían granjeado enemigos, pero de ahí a considerarlo un traidor…

-No le veo la lógica, hatake san… Naruto uzumaki tiene un historial intachable de servicio a la hoja, ha luchado por nosotros mil veces, representa los mejores valores de konoha… sin contar que no necesita dar un golpe de estado para adquirir esa silla, ya se acordó cuando se le nombró a usted hokage que solo lo sería como un reemplazo transitorio hasta que adquiriese más experiencia el auténtico merecedor del puesto…- comentó, despreciando al peliplata al recordar que solo era hokage porque el que realmente querían de líder era demasiado joven. El hyuuga, antes de que el dirigente dijese nada, añadió algo más.- A los hechos me remito: ante la traición de sasuke uchiha, Naruto fue el único que se enfrentó a él y le paró, evitando la total destrucción de konoha… le debemos la vida.- muchos de los allí presentes asintieron, habían visto con sus propios ojos como Naruto frenaba a sasuke mientras salvaba inocentes. Era una prueba empírica, lo que necesitaban en ese momento para decantarse por una u otra opción…

-Creemos que realmente esa lucha fue un atentado terrorista de falsa bandera, hyuuga san.- intervino koharu visiblemente tensa, mientras kakashi miraba con furia al hyuuga.- Naruto provocó a Sasuke uchiha para luchar, y luego salvó a la población para ganar más notoriedad e influencia, y de paso debilitarnos. Por ello no llevó la lucha fuera de la aldea, que era lo que habría hecho un shinobi sin segundas intenciones…- otro grupo de asistentes frunció el ceño, comenzando a creer esa versión del hokage… lo cierto es que era sospechosa la forma de actuar del uzumaki, y los disturbios actuales eran una coincidencia demasiado conveniente para él… eran ninjas, estaban entrenados para pensar así, para sospechar…

-El único terrorista en esa lucha fue sasuke uchiha, que atacó inmisericordemente a civiles indefensos… un terrorista reincidente además…- contraatacó el veterano hyuuga.- Uzumaki sama hizo lo que pudo, lo cierto es que no es fácil enfrentarse al portador del ojo de hagoromo y seguir con vida, menos aún hacerlo justo dónde tú quieres… Naruto uzumaki es increíblemente fuerte, y aún así ha perdido un brazo en ese combate…- las heridas de Naruto apoyaban la versión del hyuuga a los ojos de los allí presentes. Si todo era un falso atentado, Naruto no habría pedido un brazo y acabado en ese estado de casi muerte, era demasiado elaborado…- Más bien, yo veo aquí un culpable más a parte del traicionero hermano de un akatsuki… usted, hatake san, que permitió a ese individuo de lealtad dudosa acceder al rango jounin y vagar por la aldea sin vigilancia…

-Le recuerdo que Naruto uzumaki fue el que más insistió en ello…- Intentó ayudar a su hokage homura, buscando evitar que el hatake cometiese un error y defendiese a su ex alumno.

-Y es tarea del hokage tener la cabeza fría y no dejarse llevar por la bondad de nuestro héroe…- repuso el anciano ojiperla, para luego sonreír ligeramente.- El que más quería verle en Konoha era kakashi hatake, quizás para que compensase lo que hizo óbito uchiha…

-Sasuke uchiha no ha mostrado la más mínima muestra de deslealtad desde que volvió a la aldea…- defendió kakashi a su ex alumno, furioso por esa mención a su mejor amigo, pero Hiashi estaba preparado para ello.

-Como tampoco mostró ninguna antes de desertar, casi matar a nuestro jinchuriki, volverse aprendiz de un terrorista como orochimaru y jurar destruir nuestra nación tras enrolarse a akatsuki, como antes hizo su hermano…- el hokage había cometido un error al defender a sasuke uchiha, el hyuuga lo sabía. Seguramente se había dejado llevar por su claro favoritismo por su alumno uchiha, un secreto a voces dentro del consejo de clanes.- Es otro error más de su administración, hatake san… como la terrible situación internacional, no ha conseguido mantener la paz lograda por Naruto uzumaki ni tan siquiera una década…

-¿No estará insinuando que la situación internacional es culpa nuestra?- preguntó Shikamaru, claramente molesto.- Las naciones están en pie de guerra por culpa de Naruto uzumaki, que se ha prometido en matrimonio con una representante de cada aldea, hemos recibido entre ayer y hoy a primera hora una propuesta matrimonial de cada nación, y nuestra falta de respuesta ha sido a su vez contestada con la movilización de los ejércitos de cada villa. Creen que estamos reteniendo a Naruto contra su voluntad porque va a acceder a sus ofertas, y por eso estamos al borde de la guerra… Ha provocado un caos diplomático, puesto que pase lo que pase habrá conflicto… todas esperan que lo entreguemos, y no tenemos cuatro Naruto que entregar para evitar la guerra mundial…- Hiashi hyuuga arqueó una ceja, interrumpiendo el discurso.

-Tengo entendido que su pareja, la hermana del kazekage, ha desaparecido convenientemente antes de que Suna haya decidido movilizarse… Si Naruto es sospechoso de haberse confabulado con ella contra konoha, usted también…- desarticuló el anciano de ojos perla al pelinegro. Puede que Shikamaru fuese mucho más listo, pero Hiashi ya había visto pasar la friolera de cuatro kage… sabía perfectamente cómo manejarse en esa situación.- Analicemos mejor el panorama actual… ¿alguna de esas naciones ha aportado algún documento, o prueba de que Naruto uzumaki ha llegado a ese acuerdo? No sería la primera vez que se usa una excusa ridícula para iniciar una guerra, a la tercera gran guerra ninja me remito, que fue por un puente. Todos sabemos que Kumo y Suna no son de fiar, ya han traicionado nuestra confianza antes… y también nos parece extraño que Onoki, que literalmente juró vengarse de la estirpe de Minato namikaze, ahora quiera reclutar a Naruto uzumaki… y en cuanto a kiri… ¿proponer a Mei en lugar de mujeres jóvenes y fértiles? Suena a embuste…

-¿Insinúa que todo es una declaración de guerra encubierta?- kakashi estaba furioso, aunque su máscara ocultase su gesto.- me ha acusado antes de basarme en suposiciones, pero ahora está usted haciendo lo mismo. Y nuestra explicación es mucho más creíble que la suya… tengo que añadir a este consejo que Naruto ha reclamado a mi asistente una mujer de cada clan en propiedad… con sus kekkei genkai…- los allí presentes fruncieron el ceño. Los kekkei genkai eran el bien más preciado de cada clan, intentar arrebatarlos era una medida poco popular…

-Insinúo que nuestros enemigos, cuatro naciones con un largo historial de traiciones y ataques a esta villa, querían una guerra y han aprovechado la batalla entre Naruto y sasuke, una batalla que nos ha dejado débiles, como excusa. Por culpa de la traición de sasuke uchiha, actualmente tenemos media aldea en ruinas, a nuestro jinchuriki herido de gravedad y nuestra economía civil en llamas. Somos débiles, y ellos lo saben…- el hyuuga tendió la mano a uno de sus asistentes, que sacó un documento de un maletín.- Y perdóneme, pero no me creo ni que Naruto uzumaki haya hablado con esas aldeas, ni que haya pedido una mujer de cada clan… sus sospechas de deslealtad son infundadas…- el anciano tomó el papel y lo expuso ante los allí presentes.- Este es un documento firmado por Naruto uzumaki hace dos días donde se compromete con mi primogénita, y además accede a inseminar a mi hija menor si no tiene descendencia con su mujer en el primer año de matrimonio… Dudo mucho que las otras naciones puedan presentar pruebas como esta…

Todos los allí presentes reaccionaron con asombro, tomando las copias del documento que les ofrecieron gentilmente los asistentes de Hiashi. Era cierto, era un documento firmado por Naruto uzumaki donde se comprometía con Hinata hyuuga, incluso aceptaba tener a hanabi como segunda esposa de facto. Su propio harem hyuuga. Esa prueba escrita era irrefutable, incluso más reciente que las supuestas promesas de esponsales al resto de naciones. Demostraba que Naruto uzumaki tenía pensado asentarse en la hoja, puesto que había accedido también a vivir en el complejo hyuuga, ¡incluso a que sus hijos asumiesen el apellido del clan de las dos lunas! Muchos de los clanes que dudaban sobre qué versión de los hechos creer se decantaron de inmediato por la de Hiashi, Naruto no se iba a prometer con nadie de fuera de la aldea tras acceder a eso con Hiashi. Incluso la opción de que estuviese intentando huir del compromiso con la hyuuga prometiéndose a otra nación caía por su propio peso, puesto que las supuestas promesas matrimoniales al resto de naciones eran anteriores a la de Hiashi, no posteriores.

-Esto es ridículo, ¡Naruto rompió con su hija ante este mismo consejo hace una semana! ¿Por qué iba a enlazarse de nuevo con Hinata?- Exclamó el dirigente, volviendo a desafiarle con la mirada Hiashi.

-Naruto uzumaki me confesó que usted le empujó a romper con mi hija para enlazarle con uno de sus clanes afines, y yo me lo creo… solo hay que ver cómo lo trasladó forzosamente de equipo al único equipo con una yamanaka soltera, y cómo ha destinado anbu a vigilarlo tanto a él COMO A MI COMPLEJO DE CLAN.- varias voces se alzaron con indignación, ¿el hokage usaba el cuerpo anbu para espiar a un clan de konoha a espaldas del consejo? Era una declaración de guerra formal…

-Como hokage, tengo plena disponibilidad sobre el cuerpo anbu, y sus ultimas maniobras políticas a mis espaldas me han obligado a vigilarle más estrechamente…- se defendió el dirigente, para luego seguir con más vehemencia.- Ademas, ¡Es ridículo que yo obligase a Naruto a romper con Hinata! Yo fui el precursor del acuerdo de este consejo sobre no presionar a Naruto para casarse.

-Ya, un acuerdo que casualmente le dejaba vía libre para manipular… ¿Sabe? Podemos seguir acusándonos mutuamente, pero todo tiene una solución fácil… reclame la presencia de Naruto uzumaki, dele la oportunidad de defenderse de sus acusaciones… es algo justo…

-…- el hatake apretó el asidero de su silla, intentando descargar su ira por ahí. ¿Juntar a Naruto con quien sabía que era el artífice en las sombras de todo lo ocurrido? ¿Darle la oportunidad de liberar a Naruto uzumaki y tener suelto a un Naruto desleal con la capacidad de convocar miles de clones para atacar la aldea? No, ni por asomo.- Denegado. Y como vuelva a darle una orden a este cargo, le haré ver porque somos una dictadura militar…- los portavoces de los clanes se tensaron de inmediato. Esto comenzaba a pintar aún peor.

-Hokage sama, quizás sería conveniente acordar un receso para calmar los…- intentó mediar homura, pero Hiashi volvió a hablar.

-Bien, puesto que no nos deja entrevistar al afectado y solucionar rápido todo esto, solicito la presencia de Yugao uzuki…- dijo, y Kakashi arqueó una ceja con furia al oír ese nombre… ¿y si Hiashi era el culpable de la desaparición de su capitana anbu? Debía de ocultar esa desaparición, era algo muy grave que la primera anbu de konoha no hubiese dado noticias… podría haber muerto en el combate de Naruto o… algo peor…

-Yugao uzuki se encuentra indispuesta, no será posible.

-¿indispuesta? Yo no lo creo así…- el ojiperla se giró hacia otro asistente.- Traigan a la capitana…- ordenó, murmurando con temor toda la sala. ¿Acaso Hiashi estaba desobedeciendo al hokage? Y, cuando la puerta se abrió, y apareció yugao uzuki escoltada por dos jounin hyuuga, los murmullos se tornaron en exclamaciones de sorpresa. Kakashi se levantó y golpeó la mesa, furioso.

-¿Se ha atrevido a secuestrar a mi capitana anbu?- preguntó con furia. Era imposible, ¿Qué le habría hecho a la dura y fuerte yugao para que accediese a comparecer allí y desertase del cuerpo? No llevaba grilletes, pero era imposible que estuviese ahí por su propia voluntad. La veía temblando de frío a pesar de que en ese lugar hacía calor, incluso con sus labios azules…- ¿Te han hecho algo yugao?- la pelimorada apartó la mirada, dirigiéndola hacia el suelo mientras apretaba sus manos con nerviosismo.

-En absoluto, hatake san… a diferencia de usted, el clan hyuuga no hace daño a los miembros de su aldea…- se excusó Hiashi. El que la chica temblase así era inoportuno, y no había logrado averiguar por qué lo hacía, pero en ese momento, lo atribuyó al miedo, o a alguna clase de sello de control del hokage… El clan hyuuga la había ofrecido un trato de huésped a pesar de la vigilancia, incluso la había facilitado ropa de abrigo…- Chiquilla, cuéntale al consejo lo que me has confesado a mi…

Y una atemorizada yugao, tiritando por ese extraño frío que incluso la hacía tartamudear cuando se paraba en su exposición, contó la historia que provocó el pandemónium. La historia de la malvada conspiración de kakashi hatake contra Naruto y el clan hyuuga, contada por la principal guardaespaldas del dirigente, y por tanto testigo directo de cada momento, ¿Cómo no creerla? Empezó contando cómo Kakashi obligó a Naruto a romper con Hinata hyuuga para restar influencia a Hiashi hyuuga. Si Hiashi lograba emparentarse con Naruto uzumaki, manejaría desde las sombras el trono hokage, y el hatake no estaba dispuesto a permitirlo. El hokage exclamó que era todo una insidia, pero la mujer continuó con su historia, y todos escucharon absortos. Escucharon cómo, posteriormente, kakashi ordenó a Naruto relacionarse con Ino yamanaka, buscando favorecer a un clan amigo como el yamanaka, y cómo le trasladó al equipo asuma para favorecer esa relación. Shikamaru arguyó que él estuvo allí y eso no fue así, pero… ¿quién iba a creer al consejero del hokage?

Prosiguió con su alegato la uzuki, cada vez caldeándose más el ambiente. Relató cómo el hokage la ordenó junto a su escuadrón vigilar a Naruto uzumaki a espaldas del consejo, y cómo destinó a más anbu a vigilar el complejo hyuuga, con orden de buscar pruebas de deslealtad en Hiashi hyuuga para proceder a su detención y ejecución. Y, si era necesario, crear esas pruebas, lo que fuese por apartarlo de en medio. Cómo, tras descubrir Naruto a sus vigilantes, reducirlos en combate e intentar volver al complejo hyuuga para reconciliarse con su amada ojiperla, el hatake destinó a vigilarlo a un claramente inestable sasuke uchiha, orden que derivó en la lucha del día anterior que casi borra la aldea de la faz de la tierra. Todo con un objetivo: controlar a Naruto uzumaki y preservarse en el poder el máximo tiempo posible. Y, lo peor de todo… también relató cómo ordenó los asesinatos de miembros hyuuga, entre ellos el del miembro hyuuga del escuadrón tobirama, ejecutado por Sasuke uchiha…

-¡No tengo nada que ver con ese asesinato!- exclamó un furibundo kakashi.- Ordené una investigación, y se buscó al culpable… y uno de los sospechosos es el propio Naruto…

-Sabía que diría eso, kakashi san…- Hiashi sacó otro documento de su maletín, uno que hizo al hokage tragar hondo, y lo tiró sobre la mesa, a la vista de todos.- ¡En este documento, ocultado a posta por el hokage, se muestra que junto al cadáver del hyuuga anbu muerto se encontró un cabello de sasuke uchiha! Como mínimo, debería de haber apartado al uchiha del servicio temporalmente, ¡pero no! Siguió manteniéndolo en activo… ¡usted es responsable de los cientos de muertes que provocó ese demente!- acusó el hyuuga, debiendo shikamaru de sujetar al dirigente para evitar que saltase a por el ojiperla.

-¡MALDITO DESGRACIADO, LO HAS PREPARADO TODO! ¡Has manipulado las pruebas, y te has confabulado con Naruto para ponerme en duda ante este consejo!

-¡POR SU NOTORIA INCOMPETENCIA Y DESLEALTAD, PROPONGO UNA VOTACIÓN EN ESTE CONSEJO!- levantó la voz con fuerza el hyuuga, haciéndose oír sobre el peliplata.- Propongo el cese inmediato del hokage, la constitución de un consejo regente y la liberación de Naruto uzumaki…- declaró, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa y temor los allí presentes. Deponer a un hokage, ¡nunca había ocurrido! Aunque tampoco había atentado antes un hokage contra su propio pueblo… era una situación excepcional. Muchos clanes, como el kurama o el inuzuka, se dispusieron junto a Hiashi; y otros tantos, como el yamanaka o el Nara, de parte del hokage. Otros, como el aburame o el akimichi, se mantuvieron neutrales, sin saber qué hacer. Pero kakashi si sabía qué hacer…

-¡ANBU!- gritó, y de inmediato aparecieron junto a él siete anbu preparados para el combate. Con esos refuerzos, estaba en ventaja.- No se te ha concedido la autoridad para solicitar eso, es más, veo que eres un peligro para esta aldea. Hiashi hyuuga, quedas detenido por deslealtad y traición.- enunció, pero de golpe aparecieron más hyuuga enmascarados rodeando al ojiperla. El líder hyuuga había previsto ese movimiento del hokage, y había llevado refuerzos. Y ahora, anbu y hyuuga estaban con más armas listas, preparados para atacar en cualquier momento. Kakashi, intentando por última vez evitar que la sangre llegase al río, se dirigió a yugao.- Yugao… puedes poner fin a esto… no sé qué te habrán hecho, pero sabes que todo lo que has dicho es mentira… somos camaradas desde niños. Di la verdad…

-…- Shikamaru, a la diestra del hokage, observó con detenimiento a la pelimorada. El hokage podría solucionarlo todo si yugao reconocía la verdad, que Kakashi era inocente de las acusaciones. Pero, en lugar de hablar, la fémina tembló. Tembló como si estuviese en medio de una ventisca. ¿Era miedo? Yugao era una mujer firme, muy fuerte, no tenía sentido… no, algo fallaba aquí… Y, mientras analizaba eso, cayó en la cuenta de algo… yugao no miraba al hokage. No, miraba a dos anbu a la espalda del dirigente, dos miembros de su antiguo escuadrón. Los miraba suplicante, temblando como una hoja, y los dos anbu la devolvían la mirada impasibles… pero, curiosamente, con kunai en la mano en lugar de espadas. Un momento… ¿los escuadrones anbu no eran de cinco miembros y no de sie…?- ¡MUERTE AL TIRANO!

Nadie lo vio venir. Joder, incluso Hiashi reaccionó con sorpresa, dentro de su ceño fruncido. Nadie vio venir que Yugao uzuki convocase un tanto de un tatuaje de su antebrazo izquierdo y… se lanzase contra el hokage. Nadie se lo esperaba. Su frío cesó de golpe en cuanto gritó, y su velocidad fue tal que nadie pudo reaccionar a tiempo. Aunque, para aún más sorpresa de los espectadores, el ataque no fue contra el hokage directamente… fue contra el Nara. El tanto atravesó el pecho de shikamaru limpiamente, ante el grito de horror de los presentes. Quizás yugao lo hizo para facilitar un ataque más sencillo a Kakashi, quizás atacó al azar movida por la locura… nunca se lo podría preguntar. Un anbu la cortó el brazo a la altura del codo en cuanto sacó su arma del ahora carmesí pecho del pelinegro, y otro la descabezó de un golpe. El cuerpo anbu estaba entrenado para actuar así en un atentado. Y Shikamaru, con su último aliento de vida, se fijó en una cosa… Yugao murió sonriendo. Por fin, tras una semana de tortura, dejaba de sentir frío… por fin era libre.

Todo se quedó en silencio, en un tenso y sepulcral silencio. Quizás nadie pudo asimilar a tiempo lo que ocurrió. Quizás sabían lo que iba a pasar y no querían interponerse. Básicamente, antes de que el hokage diese orden alguna, su bando atacó. Concretamente, los dos anbu que había estado observando yugao antes de inmolarse, que lanzaron sus kunai directamente contra Hiashi. La respuesta del bando del hokage. Un diligente miembro de la rama secundaria se interpuso en el ataque antes de que este llegase a un anonadado Hiashi, muriendo al instante, pero permitiendo salir vivo del ataque a Hiashi con únicamente un tajo en el brazo. De inmediato, sus jounin respondieron al fuego enemigo, y lo propio hicieron los anbu del hokage. Y, en medio de todo, dos anbu del hokage desaparecieron sin dejar rastro en una nube de humo, eliminando cualquier prueba de quién fue el verdadero artífice de ese conflicto. En su celda, Yami sonrió con sadismo y comenzó a reírse como un maníaco al recibir los recuerdos de esa reunión. Un plan perfecto, sin fisuras… Una guerra mundial que le daría la victoria. Caos ex maquina.

-El caos es una escalera… y ahora solo falta que tú cumplas tu parte… Ino chan…

* * *

 **Y fin. Meses de capitulos enlazados, dando pistas sobre lo que va a ocurrir, para acabar en lo de hoy. No se si os gusto, pero me gusta que haya podido dirigir todo hasta aqui, decenas de subtramas que confluyen en este final. Y todavía queda lo siguiente, pero joder, que gusto da que todo confluya ya.**

 **Sobre lo de kushina, me gusta aportar mas mundo interior a yami. y yami adora a kushina, ya lo mostre hace unos cuantos capitulos. Si hablo mas os dare demasiadas pistas sobre lo que es el panoptico, mejor me callo. De momento espero que os guste el resto y el futuro final, un saludo!**


	16. Ni los cimientos

Cap12: Ni los cimientos

 **Hola! Al fin llegamos a este capitulo de Eres mia, el culmen, el momento donde se va a decidir todo. He tardado, si, pero tengo excusa: una mudanza por medio (y la consiguiente falta de internet) y EL PUTO AGE OF EMPIRES DEFINITIVE EDITION. No podia vivir sin probarlo. En fin, os dejo con estas preguntas... Es naruto un simple loco? un farsante? tiene algo en mente o busca el caos? Demasiadas preguntas ahora que lo pienso, prefiero dejaros con la intriga, asi que os he publicado en su lugar en este capitulo un maravilloso naruhina basado en boruto, en plan relleno de la serie original, espero que os guste, yo paso a los reviews!**

 **(No, ahora en serio, en mi tablon no hay relleno, podeis estar tranquilos xD)**

 **Nothernlights91:** saludos frank! Como te va? Pues me alegra que lo digas, yo es que las quiero a todas por igual, son mis niños bonitos. Cada fic mio es un experimento, un intento de hacer algo fuera de mi zona habitual (lo dice allan moore, "cuando estes comodo en un estilo, cambia, es la forma de mejorar"), en este caso era una obra sobre tramas politìcas con un antivillano, y veo que no me ha quedado mal... la gracia es que tengo una idea para una secuela, pero... veo dificil que llegue a este nivel xD

Si, suelo insistir hasta la redundancia en explicar la cosas, hasta he recibido críticas por ello, pero prefiero que os salteis un parrafo porque dice algo que ya sabiais a que os falte uno y perdáis el hilo. Te alegrara saber que ya tengo un esbozo de un naruten, una buena forma de emparejarlos, solo necesito tiempo para escribir y pulirla mas a ella (Naruto SD me esta ayudando con ello, manda huevos que sea mejor serie a nivel argumental que boruto joder xD ¿no podian haber puesto naruto SD en lugar de rellenos en la serie canonica? son mucho mas baratos y muchisimo mas divertidos...). Y el narusarada... joder, lo mismo, la tengo perfectamente perfilada a ella ademas, como se va a comportar y eso, pero me falta tiempo...

En fin, espero que te guste, un saludo!

 **Spardaaa:** hola! Ese pj de juego de tronos es una autentica maravilla a nivel de creación y trasfondo, es una obra de arte, de ahi que use mucho sus frases xD y tu tranquilo, estas en una obra con un lemmon por capitulo practicamente... empalmarse es lo normal xD las pesadillas me las reservo para cuando el real madrid pierde la liga xD un saludo y disfruta!

 **Kirito720:** buenas! me alegra que te molase, y ya veras el de hoy... es una vuelta de tuerca mas xD Si, shikamaru era el autentico objetivo de ese atentado, no Kakashi... shikamaru es un grano en el culo para yami, le reconoce como alguien mas inteligente que el incluso... Pero claro, no podia matarle por las bravas, habria sido sospechoso... de esta forma, si te fijas, queda camuflada su muerte. No deja de ser un escolta mas...

Y hoy vas a ver hasta que punto llega su anarquismo... espero que te guste. Un saludo!

 **Sebastiantutu:** Hola! Me alegra que te gustase, y sobre esa parte con kushina... lo cierto es que no me quedo tan efectista como quise, pero lo hablaba con el autor arminius el unico hace nada por privado: kushina es la mujer perfecta para naruto. El lo enfocaba mas al plano romantico, pero yo lo puedo incluso limitar al sentimental, son dos almas afines. Kushina viva habria sido determinante para naruto, minato no tanto...

Y si, a mi tb me parecen tediosas esas escenas de consejos, por eso procuro usarlas aqui para que veais el plan de naruto visto desde la perspectiva de sus victimas, como estan confusas, se culpan unas a otras... es divertido xD Espero que lo de hoy te guste, un saludo!

* * *

-aaaaaaaaaaa- personaje hablando

- _aaaaaaaaaaa_ \- personaje pensando

\- **aaaaaaaaaaa** \- ser sobrenatural hablando

\- **_aaaaaaaaaaa_** \- ser sobrenatural pensando

RENUNCIA DE DERECHOS: ¿en serio os imagináis a kishimoto escribiendo un Lemmon? Acabarían todos rogándole sexo a Sasuke mientras el uchiha hace su hmpf característico… no, ni el mundo de Naruto me pertenece, ni mis historias le pertenecen a kishimoto. Dos mundos separados, y yo cuál parásito usando una buena idea para lanzar las mías, nada más. Aunque también es cierto que yo le hago publicidad con estas cosas…

* * *

-Informe…- solicitó un tenso Hiashi, en lo profundo del complejo hyuuga.

El dirigente se dispuso con las palmas sobre la mesa, con ese ceño fruncido que mostraba permanentemente, observando junto al consejo del clan de las dos lunas y los hyuuga más fuertes de la aldea un mapa de la ciudad con diversas fichas dispuestas, representaciones de las diferentes escuadras que habían movilizado. Se encontraban en estado de guerra: tras escapar de la sala de consejo de la torre hokage a costa de perder a casi la mitad de sus guardias, el dirigente del clan hyuuga había convocado a cada uno de sus capitanes y miembros de la rama primaria en el búnker del centro del clan, rodeados de sus mejores escoltas, movilizado a cada ninja del complejo y declarado la ley marcial. Todos sus escuadrones estaban movilizados, esperando órdenes, barajando mil opciones para actuar. Atacar, defender, dialogar… No era un tema baladí, en ese momento estaba en juego la supervivencia de un clan milenario y de la aldea más fuerte del continente, por lo que el veterano patriarca hyuuga quería analizar toda la información disponible antes de mover sus piezas.

-Nuestros escuadrones han creado un perímetro seguro alrededor del complejo, hyuuga sama…- informó raito tras su máscara de dos lunas, un rastreador de la rama secundaria al que se había encargado la defensa.- Nuestra fortaleza es fácilmente defendible gracias a nuestro aislamiento del núcleo de la aldea, bastaría con un tercio de nuestros chunnin para defenderla de un ataque…

-…salvo si nuestro enemigo concentra sus fuerzas anbu y jounin en un único punto de ataque…- expuso de forma académica un anciano hyuuga, de nombre Mushra. -¿sabemos algo de las fuerzas del hokage?- preguntó, procediendo a hablar otro shinobi, esta vez de la rama principal.

-Kakashi hatake cuenta con el cuerpo anbu, que es un elemento a tener en cuenta… aunque es cierto que está mermado por la movilización del ejército a los frentes este, norte y oeste; y que está obligado a destinar algunos escuadrones a preservar el orden público, no deja de estar sentado en el trono hokage. Sin embargo, cuenta además con el apoyo de bastantes clanes… prácticamente la mayoría de los clanes pequeños…- Hiashi gruñó por lo bajo. Esos clanes arribistas… obviamente, esos clanes estarían del bando del hokage siempre, a el hatake le debían su puesto en el consejo. En teoría, no debían de preocuparle, había clanes de incluso una sola familia que accedieron al consejo como premio por su actuación en la guerra, eran hormigas y el clan hyuuga un gigante de centenares de shinobi, pero un millar de hormigas unidas al cuerpo anbu ya era otra cosa…- Y con los grandes podríamos tener problemas también… sabemos que los clanes nara y yamanaka apoyan al gobierno, y a ellos se unirá probablemente el akimichi en cuanto se lo solicite inoichi a chouza… y puede que el aburame también.

-No estoy de acuerdo con eso último.- habló el anciano hyuuga, cuya experiencia en estos campos era un grado a tener en cuenta.- El clan Aburame está siendo inteligente: ve las fuerzas en conflicto muy parejas. Nuestro bando, con el apoyo que ya nos han prometido los clanes kurama e inuzuka, supera por muy poco margen al resto de fuerzas… Shibi aburame no es estúpido, está esperando a que uno de los dos bandos tome ventaja para vender su apoyo al mejor postor. Si logramos que se adhiera a nuestra causa, el asiento hokage será nuestro. Los movimientos que realicemos ahora serán determinantes…- explicó, formándose un tenso silencio en la sala. Era lo que se temían: que ambos bandos estaban a un paso de caer por el abismo.

-Hyuuga sama…- intervino un miembro más joven de la rama secundaria, un joven jounin bastante talentoso llamado Ao.- Propongo tomar por la fuerza esa ventaja entonces. Nuestras fuerzas están esperando órdenes: podemos tomar al asalto los principales puntos estratégicos de konoha…- el joven señaló en el mapa los diferentes lugares de interés.- La planta de agua que abastece todo konoha, los almacenes de armamento y suministros, los complejos de los clanes menores… o incluso podríamos atacar por sorpresa a alguno de los clanes mayores que se han aliado con el hokage… el yamanaka caería si atacamos por sorpresa y tomamos a Ino yamanaka de rehén. Inoichi san se rendirá si ve a su adorada hija en peligro…- El anciano hyuuga volvió a hablar mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Ao san, se está dejando llevar por el ímpetu que caracteriza a la juventud: nuestra posición no es tan precaria como para necesitar un ataque relámpago…- toda la sala se centró en el anciano, que carraspeó ligeramente antes de continuar.- Puede que estemos en una situación de empate técnico, pero nosotros NO tenemos que sostener en pie konohagakure no sato. La posición de kakashi está construida sobre arenas movedizas, y a cada segundo se hunde más. Hemos demostrado nuestra fuerza, y el tiempo juega a nuestro favor: el bando del hokage se desgastará por el conflicto civil. Lo más inteligente es declarar públicamente nuestro pacto con Naruto uzumaki para ganar el apoyo del pueblo, mantener nuestras fuerzas estáticas y emplear la vía diplomática en un par de días.

Hiashi apretó los labios, sopesando las opciones. Por un lado, su mente analítica lo tenía claro: estaban en una posición ventajosa, sus fuerzas estaban reunidas, tenían suministros para un largo asedio y, lo más importante, contaban con Naruto. El dirigente hyuuga no tenía ninguna duda: si el hokage se atrevía a atacar al rubio, el rubio liberaría a kurama y destrozaría al hatake. Sobre todo si de verdad tenía el rinnegan en su poder, como le habían dicho sus espías. Seguramente no había movido ficha porque sabía lo mismo que Hiashi: que, más temprano que tarde, el uzumaki sería liberado. Un ataque de Naruto contra el poder establecido solo le haría perder adeptos, mientras que esperar sentado en su celda, sin revolverse salvo que le atacasen, le mantendría en su papel de víctima a ojos de civiles y shinobi. Kami santo, qué gran acierto era ese pacto firmado con el rubio… se aseguraría de que hinata tomase medidas anticonceptivas el primer año de casados para que no tuviesen descendencia y así poder cruzar al uzumaki con su otra hija también, y sus nietos serían con toda probabilidad los shinobi más fuertes del continente. Rinnegan, biju, contactos políticos, byakugan de la rama real…

Esperar le beneficiaba, el futuro era suyo. Pero, por otro, su sangre ardía en sus venas. Su lado más visceral, ese lado que le había empujado a tomar decisiones tan radicales como sacrificar a su hermano para evitar dejar al clan sin liderazgo, clamaba por venganza. Ese maldito traidor de kakashi casi le arrebata todo. Se mostró nada más acabar la guerra como alguien calmado, neutral, llegó incluso a convencerle de que era un buen hokage… pero al final resultó ser un manipulador de primera. Casi le arrebatan los genes uzumaki, casi pierde a Naruto por las conspiraciones de esa sabandija. Y no andaba desencaminado al llamarlo así, ¿Qué clase de barbaridades le habría hecho a Yugao uzuki para que esa mujer tan dura temblase de terror en su presencia y optase por inmolarse intentando matarle en lugar de aguantar un segundo más mirándolo? No quería no pensarlo, ya tenía claro todo: Kakashi hatake era el enemigo, el enemigo de su clan y de su aldea. Debía de poner fin a su reinado, por sus hijas, su familia… por konoha. Hiashi amaba la aldea tanto como a su clan, y Kakashi hatake había demostrado ser el mayor peligro para el mundo shinobi desde uchiha madara. Pero debía de ser cauto, mushra san tenía razón… estaban en una posición muy ventaj…

-¡Hyuuga sama!- se oyó desde la puerta, entrando uno de sus comandos hyuuga enmascarados. Todos en la sala miraron al recién llegado con sorpresa, ¿Qué podría ser tan urgente como para interrumpir esta reunión?- Los… anbu… los anbu de konoha… nos atacan…- gimió con dolor, para luego caer muerto en el suelo con un kunai atravesando su espalda.

De inmediato, los allí presentes sacaron sus armas, y corrieron hacia el exterior del complejo, buscando a los enemigos, tocando la alarma. Hiashi fue el primero en salir disparado de la sala tras pensar unos segundos donde querría atacar Kakashi hatake. Porque el ataque provenía de él, el hyuuga muerto había sido muy claro: los anbu. Los anbu de konoha habían atacado, habían golpeado el complejo por sorpresa. A priori era un ataque suicida, pero, para su consternación, ese ataque había sido exitoso. A pesar de tener los alrededores del complejo bajo control, a pesar de estar rodeado de su ejército, Kakashi hatake había logrado atacar el corazón de su clan. Y tenía claro dónde atacaría él si fuese Kakashi hatake… por eso corría como un condenado. Porque la posición ventajosa de Hiashi hyuuga se basaba en dos personas, dos personas que no estaban con él en ese momento.

Sus hombres constataron que eran anbu de kakashi aún con el caos del lugar. Un escuadrón de cinco, seguramente especializado en infiltración visto cómo eludió sus defensas sin esfuerzo. Quizás los restos del escuadrón tobirama, o alguna división secreta de raíz. Eran profesionales, no tenía ninguna duda: sus hombres, a pesar de haberse cruzado con ellos más de una vez, no habían podido detenerlos. Ni tan siquiera rastrearlos con el byakugan: lanzaban bombas de luz cada pocos pasos, cegando a los usuarios que los observaban aprovechando la hipersensibilidad a la luz de los ojos del clan de dos lunas. De momento, habían eludido el combate: cada vez que se cruzaban con un escuadrón, tan solo se defendían para cubrir su retirada y huían. Estaba claro que buscaban algo, lo que reforzaba la teoría de kakashi… y su piel comenzó a sudar frío… no detectaba el chakra de sus hijas. Llegó a la habitación donde las custodiaban, y la realidad le golpeó con dureza… Si quieres hacer reír a Dios, solo tienes que contarle tus planes…

En la destrozada habitación donde estaban refugiadas las princesas hyuuga, el panorama era desolador. Los cinco guardias hyuuga que había situado como escoltas estaban muertos, degollados en su mayoría por sorpresa… no habían tenido oportunidad frente a este escuadrón de infiltración y asalto, eran muy buenos. Habían muerto sin cumplir su misión, proteger a las princesas hyuuga, el futuro del clan. Y, con ello, los habían condenado. Hiashi cayó de rodillas con los ojos como platos, intentando asimilarlo. Sus hijas… la sangre de su sangre… El cuerpo de hinata, su primogénita, heredera del liderazgo del clan y llave para lograr sus ambiciones políticas a través de Naruto uzumaki, no cumpliría jamás con esa misión. Kakashi hatake se había asegurado de ello. Estaba tirada en el suelo, boca arriba, con las piernas separadas y llenas de cortes, mordiscos y moretones. Su ropa estaba rajada violentamente de cintura para abajo, dejando ver su flor. Sangraba en abundancia por su intimidad… la habían violado, y salvajemente. La tomó con las manos temblorosas, deseando gritar...

La expresión de la hyuuga mayor era de horror y dolor, tenía golpes en la cara incluso, seguramente para que no se resistiese, además de otro detalle. Sus ojos, su byakugan real… no los tenía. Se los habían arrancado, un trofeo de guerra valioso. Como a su hermana pequeña. Hanabi había intentando huir, seguramente de la que uno de esos malnacidos se cebaba con su hermana mayor, pero no había llegado muy lejos… tenía dos kunai clavados en los tendones de Aquiles. Había intentado aún así arrastrarse para pedir ayuda, como indicaba el reguero de sangre, pero no había servido de nada. Tirada boca abajo en el suelo de una forma grotesca, sus ropas también estaban rasgadas, arrancadas por completo en este caso. También la faltaban los ojos, también sangraba por su intimidad… solo era una niña joder. Y ahora era un cadáver más, como las esperanzas hyuuga. Ya no tenía validez el pacto con Naruto, ya no había princesas hyuuga, ni tan siquiera su complejo era seguro. Una frase escrita en sangre sobre la frente de hinata lo dejaba bien claro… "en konoha solo hay un hokage"… Tras la estupefacción y el dolor, Hiashi sintió una nueva sensación, una muy familiar…

-Ao…- llamó con un tono de voz grave, todavía arrodillado y aferrado al cadáver de su primogénita. El llamado apareció a su lado de inmediato, junto con una decena de hyuuga enmascarados, todos armados y dispuestos.- Reúne a las fuerzas, vamos a atacar… vamos a arrancarle la cabeza a ese asqueroso violador…- gruñó con tanta rabia destilándose en cada sílaba que todos los allí presentes se estremecieron. El anciano mushra hyuuga intentó mediar.

-Hiashi sama… en… entendemos que lo que ha ocurrido no debe de quedar sin respuesta, pe… pero…- el patriarca hyuuga se levantó y miró al anciano con furia.

-No quedará sin respuesta… tendrá una respuesta acorde. Sangre por sangre, diente por diente. Atacaremos cada punto vital de konoha, a los clanes, a la torre hokage, al centro de detención anbu… quemaremos sus hogares, degollaremos a sus mujeres, les cortaremos las manos a sus shinobi…- los allí presentes tragaron hondo, e Hiashi frunció el ceño.- Os lo plantearé de otra manera… el enemigo ha entrado en nuestra casa, ha robado cuatro byakugan de la rama real con los que sobornar a las naciones enemigas para firmar la paz, violado y asesinado a nuestras futuras reinas… no sabemos cómo lo han hecho, pero tengo claro algo… la próxima vez se llevarán mujeres vivas para convertirlas en máquinas de cría.- Los allí presentes asintieron con furia y tensión. Era totalmente cierto: konoha no iba a renunciar al byakugan, pero si podía renunciar al clan hyuuga. Alguien capaz de violar hasta la muerte a hinata y Hanabi y arrancarlas los ojos era capaz de esclavizar a sus mujeres e hijas para crear shinobi con el byakugan externos al clan hyuuga. Kakashi hatake había cruzado el límite… por muchísimo…- y entonces… dejaremos de ser necesarios…

Mientras, en el centro de detención anbu, Naruto se encontraba sentado en su catre, tambaleándose. Su herida del muñón del brazo derecho no se cerraba, seguía sangrando, y comenzaba a despedir un olor nauseabundo. El panóptico no iba a ponerle las cosas fáciles, y había bloqueado su capacidad de regeneración para torturarlo y ponerle en una encrucijada. O recurría al zorro para curarse, o moriría de gangrena… pero el zorro tenía un papel que cumplir, ergo Naruto había optado por la segunda opción. Aunque confiando en que Ino cumpliese su parte, si lo hiciese todo lo demás daría igual. Ino yamanaka… en estos momentos, su mente viajaba continuamente a ella. En este instante, la recordaba en su piso hace unos días. Kami santo, había merecido la pena su misión. Estaban en el sofá, en una de las muchas sesiones de sexo que compartieron. De puro y ardiente sexo, sesiones donde Naruto se encargó de hacerla gemir hasta que ponía los ojos en blanco y se olvidaba de todo lo que no fuese su pene entrando y saliendo de ella, con fuerza.

(Flashback inicia)

(Lemmon inicia)

Ino estaba a cuatro patas, gimiendo al techo del piso, entregada totalmente. Su cuerpo ya no era suyo, era de Naruto, lo había intercambiado por ese sexo que la volvía loca. No podría vivir sin eso. El rubio estaba en su espalda, entrando y saliendo. Su musculoso cuerpo rodeaba la suave piel de ella, envolviéndola, mezclándose el sudor de ambos. El musculoso brazo izquierdo del jinchuriki rodeaba el cuello de Ino, impidiéndola separarse lo más mínimo. Tampoco es que lo quisiese hacer: a las fuertes corrientes de placer que acompañaban cada entrada y salida del pene del uzumaki de su ano, había que añadir otros estímulos. La piel es el órgano más grande del ser humano, y su piel lo percibía todo. Esas manos ásperas y varoniles acariciándola, esos pectorales y abdominales marcados posados en su espalda delineando un puñetero cuerpo de infarto, el aliento de Naruto en el lateral de su cuello, sus ligeros mordiscos en su clavícula para hacerla gemir más alto… Ino en ese momento era una esclava, con cada letra.

Aunque Naruto no es que estuviese mucho más controlado. Kami santo, nunca había sentido avaricia hasta que se folló por primera vez a esa diosa rubia… ahora lo quería todo. Ni pidió permiso para penetrarla por detrás, ni le hizo falta tampoco: Ino era suya, y la había adiestrado tan bien en complacerle que su ano estaba perfectamente dilatado para recibirle en cuanto la fémina se corrió violentamente ante sus embestidas. Simplemente entró, ignorando sus ligeros y agotados quejidos, quejidos que se transformaron en gemidos rogando por más a los pocos segundos. Notaba ese trasero perfecto chocar contra su pelvis una y otra vez, llenando el piso con el culpable sonido de la carne chocando con más carne. Sonaba tan alto que estaba seguro de que los vecinos les estaban oyendo. Si, eso le excitaba… que supiesen quién era el propietario de Ino yamanaka, la mujer más atractiva de konoha. Su mano derecha, que había estado atendiendo su encharcado e inflamado clítoris, subió para delinear sus pechos, esos pechos de pezones erectos y duros que le pertenecían a él… solo a él.

-¿Qué eres, Ino chan?- la susurró al oído, acariciando esos pezones duros como piedras con su gran mano derecha. Entre gemidos, la joven intentó balbucear una respuesta, pero solo pudo decir sílabas sueltas con los ojos cerrados. Estaba literalmente superada por el placer, no era capaz de pensar tan siquiera… pero Naruto quería una respuesta. Podría decírsela y que ella gritase al cielo que si, pero prefería que ella lo dijese. La azotó en el lateral de la cadera con fuerza para que gimiese más alto por si en la calle no la estaban oyendo, y el gemido de Ino subió diez tonos de volumen en respuesta. Esos azotes y mordiscos de Naruto la dolían… y la ponían a mil por hora. Tenía esa oscura perversión, una que no había salido a la luz con ninguno de sus anteriores novios… salvo con Naruto. Con Naruto aparecía, multiplicada por diez… ya se lo decía a Sakura cuando hablaban de estas cosas: sarna, con gusto, no pica.- Contesta…- la ordenó con un gruñido, e introdujo su pene hasta el fondo en el trasero de la joven, que abrió los ojos con fuerza.

-So… Soy tuya, Naru…- gritó. Como no sonó lo suficientemente alto, la yamanaka decidió demostrarlo con palabras: dejó caer su cuerpo hacia delante y elevó su trasero… para luego moverlo hacia delante y atrás, recorriendo ahora ella el duro miembro del rubio, que gimió de placer y agarró su culo por las caderas, apretando la suave piel con fuerza.- Soy… soy tu esclava, tu puta, lo que tú quieras… ahhhh… seré lo que tú quieras…- rogó, con una mancha de su propia saliva manchando el cojín del sillón. La daba igual, solo quería que Naruto la reventase a polvos, que la hiciese correrse otra vez más… y ya no llevaba la cuenta de cuantas veces lo había logrado ese día…- Azótame… muérdeme…- le siguió rogando. La Ino de hace una semana JAMÁS le habría pedido eso a nadie… a Naruto se lo imploraba de rodillas…- Córrete dentro de mi… AHHHH… em… ¡embarázame naru!…- gritó, totalmente convencida de que eso era lo que quería. Al principio, la aterraba esa idea… ahora no tendría problema en ello. Naruto la había adquirido por derecho de conquista, era suya, no había trabas, no había reservas…- Soy… soy tuya naru… ahhhhhh…- gimió, mordiéndose el labio mientras se volvía a correr de nuevo y ponía los ojos en blanco. Estaba tan agotada que no podía ni gritar al correrse…

-¿Ah si?- Naruto sonrió zorrunamente. Que ese monumento de mujer le rogase por su simiente, por llevar a su hijo en su vientre, le tenía al borde del orgasmo. Por supuesto que la embarazaría si no estuviesen en esa misión… era suya, no tenía que pedir permiso, no tenía que pensar en las consecuencias. Esos carnosos labios que gemían al aire su nombre, esos pechos hinchados por el sexo continuo, esa piel suave, ese vientre terso sediento de simiente uzumaki, esa intimidad que obedecía cada orden del jinchuriki… Ino Yamanaka era de su propiedad… y tocaba comprobar hasta qué punto…- Pues te voy a decir lo que debes de hacer tras lo que ocurra con Sasuke…

(Lemmon fin)

(Flashback fin)

- **Cachorro, despierta…** \- le habló kurama desde su paraje mental, sacudiendo la cabeza Naruto. Se había dejado llevar por la deriva, casi se duerme, y eso era malo en su estado… tenía fiebre, la piel pálida, marcadas ojeras, tosía sangre… como se durmiese, puede que no se volviese a despertar. Kurama suspiró con frustración.- **Puede que tu plan funcione o no, pero, viendo lo que llevas sufriendo desde que venciste al uchiha, te has ganado mi respeto… ¿seguro que no quieres que use mi chakra para ayudarte?** \- Naruto apretó los dientes para luego negar.

- _Necesitaremos hasta la última gota de tu chakra para completar el plan, kurama…_ \- repuso. El zorro iba a decirle que no habría última fase del plan si moría allí, pero el sonido de dos cuerpos cayendo en el pasillo llamó la atención de ambos. Naruto incluso sonrió, notando sus fuerzas renovarse. Escucho el característico sonido de las llaves junto a la puerta, levantándose del catre como pudo aún en su estado.- Te has hecho de rogar un poco…- se burló.

Por la puerta, tras unos segundos probando llaves, entró Anko mitarashi. Anko… joder, vaya pecado para el hombre hecho carne. Mujeres como Ino, hinata o Sakura eran mujeres hermosas, mujeres guapas de verdad. Mujeres de cuerpos curvilíneos y equilibrados, ojos llamativos, rostros armoniosos. A los hombres podían gustarles más o menos, era cuestión de gustos, pero normalmente deseaban casarse con ellas, enamorarlas, cuidarlas… eran lo que Yami llamaba "mujeres guapas". Y luego estaban otro tipo de mujeres, como Anko mitarashi. Mujeres que, comparadas con esas muñecas perfectas, eran menos hermosas, mucho menos. Pero que, en su lugar, tenían algo. No era casualidad que, cuando Anko entraba a un bar, cada hombre se girase e ignorase al resto de mujeres. Mujeres como ella tenían un magnetismo animal, como si expidiesen feromonas. Esos grandes pechos, esa expresión de chica mala, esas caderas pronunciadas… no tenía el cuerpo de una modelo, ni falta que la hacía. Cada hombre quería follársela. Sin excepciones: quien lo negase, o jugaba en la otra liga, o mentía. Anko mitarashi, con ese cuerpo que realzaba todo lo que llamaba la atención de un hombre, era lo que Yami llamaba "una mujer que está MUY buena".

-Ka… Kami santo…- murmuró la mujer con horror tras ver a Naruto. El rubio lo comprendía: no podía verse, pero con solo recordar cómo su cuerpo se quejaba por solo respirar le bastaba para hacerse una idea. Aunque, el que su plan siguiese su curso le estaba dando fuerzas para reponerse. Sin cruzar palabra, arrinconó a la mitarashi contra la pared de la celda, y devoró sus labios con avidez. Y ella respondió entre gemidos, cerrando los ojos. Su mano izquierda recorrió ese cuerpazo bajo la malla de rejilla, entreteniéndose en esos gigantescos pechos. Notó los pezones endurecerse, a la mujer temblar de excitación… lo sabía, como se imaginaba, Anko tenía esa zona muy sensible… descendió su mano hacia la intimidad de la domadora de serpientes, notando como su tanga se empapaba poco a poco, fruto de las sensaciones que estaba sintiendo. Pero, en lugar de entregarse, la pelimorada apartó a Naruto lentamente con un gesto de enfado.- ¿Sabes que soy Ino, no?- Naruto dibujó una expresión zorruna.

-¿Ah si?- preguntó con cinismo, conteniendo una carcajada. Por supuesto que lo sabía joder… el plan reclamaba que Ino le rescatase de su celda. No sabía cómo iba a hacerlo, pero confiaba en la inventiva de la yamanaka. Y había acertado: la fémina había intercambiado mentes con Anko, una jounin a la que conocía lo suficiente como para no llamar la atención de nadie en su infiltración, y con acceso a cada rincón del centro; y había recorrido los pasillos del centro de detención anbu hasta llegar a la celda para salvarlo. La razón de ese comportamiento de Naruto era en parte por distraerla de su preocupación por sus heridas… ahora que la rubia estaba allí, eran insignificantes… Y en otra parte era egoísta…- ¿Cuenta como cuernos si follas conmigo con el cuerpo de otra mujer?- preguntó, arqueando las cejas con un gesto pícaro. Ino abrió la boca con estupefacción, entre divertida e indignada… y excitada, para su vergüenza. Quizás fuese la estimulación de la mano izquierda de Naruto, o quizás… Para no pensar en ello, le dio un ligero golpe. Aunque se arrepintió de inmediato al ver el gesto de dolor del uzumaki.

-Lo… lo siento…- recordó la sensación de horror al verle tras volver a examinarle de arriba abajo. Joder, había oído que Naruto estaba herido, pero no se imaginaba que a este nivel. Ni contra pain acabó tan grave. Y sus heridas estaban infectadas… ¿Kakashi y los anbu se habían atrevido a torturarlo y no prestarle primeros auxilios? La joven aplicó algo de chakra verdoso en el muñón del brazo derecho, buscando al menos aliviarle el dolor y cerrar la herida.- Na… Naruto, estás horrible… ¿Qué te han…?

-Digamos que Sasuke era tan fuerte como te imaginabas…- comentó el rubio, cerrando los ojos con alivio. Como se imaginaba, un poco de chakra curativo de Ino y su muñón ya no ardía. Era de agradecer. Tras unos segundos, apartó los restos de su extremidad, y se estiró.- Aunque no te preocupes por mi aspecto, en una hora a lo sumo estaré perfecto…- reveló, abriendo los ojos Ino con sorpresa. Iba a preguntar, pero Naruto la calló con un beso.- Todo a su debido tiempo Ino chan, por lo pronto… ¿puedes quitarme los sellos supresores y los grilletes para salir de aquí?

Ino tenía mil preguntas que hacerle, mil dudas. Su padre le había hablado de un atentado contra el hokage por parte de Yugao uzuki en la última reunión de clanes, de la muerte de Shikamaru por defenderlo, del caos civil. Tenía mil preguntas porque tenía mil dudas: por una parte, entendía que Naruto solo estaba relacionado indirectamente con todo eso. El error era de kakashi y el consejo por intentar manipularlo y después encerrarlo. Su detención no dejaba de ser una consecuencia lógica de defenderla de un intento de violación; y estaba plenamente convencida de que si lo hubiesen respetado, aunque fuese mínimamente, no habría ocurrido todo esto. Habría querido explicárselo a su padre, pero Yami había sido muy claro: no hablar con nadie del plan. Si lo hacía, el panóptico les atacaría y perderían. Pero, por otra parte… la aldea estaba al borde del colapso, de destruirse irreparablemente. Civiles luchando en las calles, los clanes en situación de máxima alerta… y Shikamaru había muerto. Naruto la había prometido que sus seres queridos estarían bien tras acabar el plan, pero… ¿Qué iba a ser de Shikamaru? ¿Era un daño colateral?

-Na… Naruto…- Murmuró la joven, mientras desataba al rubio.- Shikamaru ha…

-Lo sé.- la cortó. Y eso generó aún más dudas en ella, ¿Cómo lo sabía? ¿Tuvo algo que ver? ¿Y si…?- Ino chan… en una hora volverás a verle. Te lo prometo por mi vida.- juró, clavando sus ojos en los suyos, y todas las dudas de la yamanaka se callaron por ahora. Iba a confiar en él. Había decidido confiar en él hasta el final.

Nada más salir de la celda, la joven se dispuso a guiar a Naruto por los túneles del centro de detención, esos conductos por donde se había infiltrado. Ir por las calles era peligroso en esos momentos, había civiles y shinobi combatiendo, probablemente serían atacados… y ella sufriría un destino peor que la muerte por ser una mujer atractiva. Ya había kunoichi que podían dar testimonio de lo que hacía una turba de civiles enfurecidos con una mujer ninja indefensa... en nueve meses, más bastardos frutos de violaciones poblarían konoha… solo que esta vez, por justicia poética, no serían mujeres civiles portando shinobi. Serían kunoichi portando civiles. Pero el rubio se rió por la sugerencia y tomó el camino más corto hacia la calle. Según él no habría problemas, el personal era mínimo, la mayoría estarían fuera enfrentándose a los hyuuga. ¿Cómo lo…?

Lo hubiese preguntado, pero el uzumaki acertó también en esa predicción: el centro estaba casi desierto, y quien aún permanecían ahí estaba tan ocupado con los mensajes pidiendo refuerzos y con la curación de heridos que no reparó en Anko acompañada de Naruto con un henge de anbu. Eran dos personas más, y ellos estaban demasiado ocupados con los heridos y los refuerzos como para interrogarlos. Salieron por la puerta como si nada, y pronto Ino abandonó el cuerpo de Anko para regresar al suyo, cayendo la mitarashi inconsciente al suelo de inmediato. Naruto la dejó donde cayó, no se molestó en ponerla en un lugar seguro… ella daba exactamente igual ahora, al fin podía dejar de fingir que se preocupaba por todos... al fin podía darle a cada persona de ese continente la importancia que de verdad tenía. Ninguna. Solo había una persona importante en ese mundo: Ino yamanaka. El resto… solo polvo y aire.

-I see trees of green…

Oyó Ino mientras volvía a recuperar la consciencia por desactivar su técnica. En un principio pudo distinguir el callejón donde se escondió a si misma, un lugar apartado donde sabía que no repararían en ella. Era la primera lección de un yamanaka: como ocultar tu propio cuerpo después de usar tu técnica, y evitar así que te ataquen mientras estás vulnerable. Estaba en los brazos de Naruto, o el brazo y medio más bien… por kami, qué fuerte era… incluso en ese estado la podía llevar en brazos como si no pesase nada, e incluso no mostrar signos de esfuerzo… El uzumaki la sacaba de donde se había escondido, rumbo a la plaza más cercana mientras tarareaba una canción, ignorando los sonidos de explosiones y gritos que llegaban amortiguados a los oídos de la rubia.

-…red roses too…

Su voz era grave y ronca por el dolor y la falta de agua durante su cautiverio, pero estaba cargada de sentimiento, de energía. De energía basada en crueldad, en el oscuro disfrute, de un sadismo propio del más peligroso de los sociópatas. Como si estuviese viendo algo hermoso, cuando no era así en absoluto. Estaban contemplando el infierno. A su alrededor, pudo empezar a distinguir su entorno, e inconscientemente se apretó aún más al uzumaki mientras la cargaba. ¿Eso era… konoha? En el barrio de clanes no había visto lo grave de la situación, al fin y al cabo era una zona blindada y patrullada por escuadrones de forma continua, la única zona segura de la aldea, al menos por ahora. Y había llegado al centro de detención a través de los túneles, sin atreverse a pisar las calles. Pero allí, en una calle cualquiera de konoha… Era el caos.

-I see them bloom… for me and you…

Naruto la posó en el suelo con delicadeza, para seguir contemplando el espectáculo con los ojos iluminados por la satisfacción y la lumbre de los edificios en llamas. Los aldeanos aterrorizados corrían de un lado a otro, buscando desesperadamente un lugar seguro donde refugiarse entre tanta barbarie. Algunos aprovechaban para ajustar cuentas con viejos enemigos y los atacaban a traición, otros saqueaban los comercios, o incendiaban más edificios entre carcajadas y gritos revolucionarios. En los tejados de las casas, los ninja que deberían de evitarlo combatían… pero entre ellos. Una guerra civil de todos contra todos, y generalizada, puesto que la yamanaka podía hasta escoger entre una decena de tejados. En el más cercano, un anbu apuñaló a un hyuuga por la espalda en medio de un combate entre escuadrones leales y rebeldes, para luego caer desde las alturas cuando un inuzuka y su can destrozaron el lugar con su katsuga.

Caer a las calles era una condena a muerte en esas circunstancias, aún siendo ninjas experimentados. El anbu, si bien sobrevivió a la caída fortaleciendo la zona de impacto con su chakra, no pudo ni levantarse después… un grupo de civiles sedientos de sangre, que esperaban agazapados para atacar a sus odiados opresores, se abalanzaron sobre él y lo despedazaron ahí mismo con katanas y palos, mientras una mujer lloraba de horror, sentada a un lado de la calle y tapando con su pecho el rostro de su hijo de cinco años. El espectáculo dejó pálida a Ino… había hasta niños de doce años entre esa turba, participando en la masacre… y una mujer, con su rostro salpicado con sangre ajena, elevó la careta destrozada del anbu en señal de victoria, obteniendo un rugido exultante de sus compañeros. Todos contra todos, todos matándose… y, a su vez, ignorando a Naruto e Ino. Como si no existiesen… la voz de Naruto volvió a atraer su atención… la estaba cantando a ella.

-And i think to myself… what a wonderful world…- sentenció la estrofa de la canción, mirándola con felicidad. Ino se sintió temblar, esta vez de pavor. Naruto… Naruto sabía de todo esto. Y lo estaba disfrutando de verdad…

-¿Na... Naruto, qué has hecho?- preguntó, tiritando del miedo. El jinchuriki sonrió, burlesco.

-¿yo? Nada, lo están haciendo ellos.- respondió con diversión, mientras una kunoichi de konoha atravesaba el pecho de un civil de dieciséis años con un kunai en su frenética huida en busca de un lugar seguro donde no corriese el riesgo de ser desnudada y violada por una turba furiosa. La yamanaka dio un paso atrás, pero Naruto siguió hablando.- Y aún falta lo mejor… mira a la torre…- sugirió dirigiendo su vista al horizonte, al lugar donde estaba la torre hokage, el centro neurálgico de konoha, el símbolo de la voluntad del fuego.

En el interior de la torre, Kakashi discutía el plan de acción con sus estrategas y los ancianos consejeros. El despacho del hokage era el centro de mando del bando "legal" dentro de la guerra civil de konoha. Una guerra con siete bandos a tener en cuenta: por un lado, las cuatro naciones extranjeras, con sus ejércitos en las respectivas fronteras. El sexto hokage ya había vivido 2 guerras mundiales, y se avecinaba una tercera por lo que le decía su experiencia. De momento, no habían pasado de pequeñas escaramuzas y reclamaciones diplomáticas, pero ya se comenzaba a verter sangre. Ataques de grupos paramilitares a puntos estratégicos clave, saqueos se aldeas, llamada a consultas de embajadores (y su correspondiente red de espías)… incluso se habían empezado a atacar entre ellas, creyendo que sus naciones vecinas querían arrebatarles el premio. El panorama internacional olía a sangre, y eso le obligaba a movilizar el grueso de sus fuerzas a cada frontera para evitar que los enemigos marchasen con sus fuerzas contra la misma konoha. Y no podía optar por la práctica vía diplomática: cada nación reclamaba algo que no podía entregar. A Naruto uzumaki.

Y, fuera de esos cuatro bandos, estaban los tres internos de konoha. Y el bando del hokage, el único bando legal, era el que peor llevaba la lucha. Las exiguas fuerzas de los clanes leales y su cuerpo anbu luchaban cada hora contra hordas de civiles enfurecidos. Era una guerra fratricida, y como toda guerra fratricida era una doble derrota: cada civil muerto, a pesar de que mejoraba el orden público, socavaba la capacidad productiva de la aldea. Un civil muerto no puede contribuir a la hoja. Y, por si la lucha contra los habitantes civiles no era suficiente problema, estaba Hiashi. Hiashi hyuuga, el arquitecto tras todas las conspiraciones de la última semana, se había rebelado abiertamente. Le había intentado asesinar usando a su propia líder de escuadrón principal del cuerpo anbu (a saber qué la hizo para hacerla temblar así…); y luego, tras fracasar, había movilizado a todo su clan para declarar la guerra a konoha entera. Y se le habían unido los clanes Inuzuka y Kurama… la situación era catastrófica.

-Hokage sama… ¿ha barajado la opción de reunirse con Hiashi san para negociar?- preguntó koharu de forma diplomática, obteniendo una mirada furibunda del hatake. Joder, cómo echaba de menos a Shikamaru… sus consejos y visión estratégica serían más valiosos que el oro ahora… En su lugar tenía a esos dos vejestorios… joder, cambiaría a un centenar de koharu y homura por un solo Shikamaru nara…

-Koharu san…- comentó, tratando de no destilar excesivo odio en cada palabra. Era la propuesta más estúpida que le habían dado hoy.- Descartando su exigencia de deponer a un líder electo de konoha y el intento de magnicidio, el tiempo para hablar se acabó cuando Hiashi movilizó de forma general a sus fuerzas contra cada punto vital de la aldea…- expuso, asintiendo algunos de los allí presentes. Si, la vía diplomática había estado sobre la mesa al principio del conflicto. Realmente, Yugao podría no haber actuado siguiendo las órdenes de Hiashi, y, si era así, todo podía volver a encauzarse. Nada era irreparable. Pero hace unas horas, el hyuuga había movilizado a cada una de sus fuerzas contra objetivos vitales de konoha, rompiendo la baraja. Clanes ninja con sus complejos quemados, edificios vitales de konoha tomados a la fuerza… demonios, los hyuuga habían tomado el complejo nara a la fuerza aprovechando su vacío de poder tras la muerte de su líder.- La paz no es una opción…

-Hokage sama… es cierto que las acciones de Hiashi sama han sido… viscerales…- ¿viscerales? Bonita palabra para definir sacrificar a la mitad de sus fuerzas por hacer un daño irreparable el bando del hokage. Sus actos eran los de un perro rabioso, ¿Qué esperaba conseguir cuando acabase con el hokage? ¿Reinar sobre muertos y ceniza? Era incomprensible su fanatismo…- pero nuestra situación no es en absoluto idónea… el clan nara está diezmado, el yamanaka no basta para cubrir todos los frentes, y los clanes medios y pequeños que permanecen leales tienen sus complejos en llamas…- para frustración del hokage, muchos de los allí presentes asintieron, algunos incluso mostrando sus heridas de batalla. Solo llevaban medio día de hostilidades, pero había sido brutalmente intenso, sobre todo si le añadías el desgaste previo sufrido por la batalla de Naruto contra Sasuke y la enorme cantidad de efectivos destinados en las fronteras. Konoha se estaba desmoronando…- Es sabio saber cuándo retirarse… Sugiero solicitar al daimyo que medie entre los dos bandos y…

Un grito desde el pasillo alertó a los allí presentes. Todos se giraron hacia la puerta, donde pudieron ver a un chunnin de konoha salir volando por los aires tras un ataque con chakra, seguido de la secretaria del dirigente, que fue acribillada a kunai por la espalda en su intento de huir de ahí. Sin más tardanza, una oleada de hyuuga asaltaron el despacho, capitaneados por Hiashi, rojo de ira. ¿Qué demonios? Ese hombre estaba loco joder… Ahora dirigía un ataque contra el cuartel general del enemigo por las bravas, sin debilitarlo antes. Había llegado hasta allí, seguramente perdiendo decenas de hombres, todo para morir él mismo y todos los restantes. Era una batalla perdida, los superaban en mínimo dos a uno, sobre todo cuando llegaron los refuerzos anbu. Aún con todo, los hyuuga se lanzaron como lobos rabiosos al ataque, todos con sus máscaras de dos lunas. Pudo ver a koharu ser atravesada de lado a lado por un junken del enemigo, y a homura salir despedido por la ventana tras un poderoso kaiten rumbo a una muerte segura. Bueno… no hay mal que por bien no venga…

Los allí presentes no tardaron mucho en reorganizarse y plantar cara al invasor. Los hyuuga comenzaron a caer bajo los disciplinados anbu del hokage, pero, para sorpresa del peliplata, Hiashi no retrocedió. No, se lanzó a por él como un loco, con los ojos inyectados en sangre. El hatake ni se movió cuando el patriarca hyuuga atravesó su pecho con un kunai… básicamente, porque su cuerpo se deshizo en rayos y electrocutó al dirigente del clan milenario. Hiashi cayó con un grito de dolor al suelo, y el resto de sus hyuuga continuaron luchando con valor frente al resto de anbu para intentar defenderlo, aunque fuese una batalla perdida. El hokage se permitió el lujo de disponerse sobre Hiashi e inmovilizarle poniéndole un kunai en el cuello. Ese anciano acababa de cometer un error estúpido, y ahora pagaba las consecuencias: su bando estaba perdido. Sin Hiashi hyuuga, el clan de las dos lunas se rendiría, devolviéndole el control de la situación al hokage. La vehemencia del anciano líder había sido su perdición, aunque Hiashi no aparentaba eso… no, solo le miraba con tal gesto de rencor que Kakashi frunció el ceño.

-Hiashi hyuuga, ordene a sus hombres rendirse.- ordenó el hokage, pero Hiashi apretó los dientes e intentó forcejear. Una batalla perdida también, Kakashi era mucho más fuerte físicamente que el hyuuga, y a la distancia que estaban no podía usar las técnicas del clan.

-¡Nunca! ¡No pararemos hasta que tú y tus malditos anbu paguéis por lo que le habéis hecho a mi clan!- exclamó con rabia, arqueando una ceja el peliplata.

-Hiashi hyuuga, nadie más que yo lamenta las muertes de sus escoltas durante el caos del último consejo hokage, pego créame si le…- un sorprendente escupitajo del patriarca de las dos lunas cortó el discurso del hokage, que miró a su rehén con sorpresa.

-¡Me refiero a lo que le habéis hecho a mis hijas, maldito desgraciado! Maldigo el día en que permití que subieses al trono… tus infames anbu entraron en el complejo de mi clan y las violaron y asesinaron… ¡eran dos niñas, no se merecían ese final para que les pudieses robar los ojos! Eran solo dos niñas…- el hokage puso tal gesto de impresión ante esa revelación que Hiashi, por un segundo, reconoció que ese monstruo era un actor brillante. Parecía que de verdad no sabía nada…

-¿Hinata y Hanabi están muertas?- el hatake aflojó un poco el kunai que apretaba contra el cuello del líder hyuuga.- Hiashi, te juro por la memoria de mi equipo gennin y de mi padre, que no he tenido nada que ver. Jamás habría ordenado hacerle eso a un ninja de konoha, ¡y menos a hinata, que la conozco desde que era niña! Yo solo me defiendo tras tu intento de asesinarme por medio de Yugao.- ahora era el turno del ojiperla para sorprenderse.

-Yo no la ordené eso, era mi principal testigo contra ti, me era más útil viva.- Kakashi entrecerró los ojos, incapaz de comprender lo que había sucedido, hasta que una idea cruzó su mente… una idea terrible.

-Espera un momento… ¿Fue Naruto quién te puso en contacto con…? ARRRGGHHHH- gritó de dolor el dirigente, tras sentir el acero penetrar su espalda, concretamente su columna vertebral, pasando acto seguido a caer como un peso muerto en el suelo, incapaz de moverse o de sentir nada. Hiashi iba a reaccionar, creyendo que quizás alguno de sus guerreros había logrado atacar al dirigente de la hoja para rescatarle, pero entró en cortocircuito cuando vio que el ataque provenía de un anbu de kakashi. Miró a su alrededor, buscando a sus hombres, y constató que la mayoría estaban muertos… y que los que no lo estaban colaboraban con unos pocos anbu de kakashi en matar al resto del bando leal al hokage. Anbu y hyuuga trabajando juntos, ¿Qué demonios…?

-ARRRGGHHHHH…- exclamó cuando fue clavado en el suelo por las palmas y los pies con cuatro kunai, siendo inmovilizado. Ni él ni el hokage podían moverse: el hokage probablemente estaba tetrapléjico, viendo su herida, o como su cuerpo se movió como un muñeco cuando otro de sus "anbu" le dio la vuelta para que lo viese todo; y él no podía mover sus extremidades para hacer un jutsu, pasando de ser un poderoso shinobi a un simple anciano indefenso. No entendía nada, por lo que intentó escuchar con atención lo que iba a decir el anbu que había atacado al hokage tras verle comprobar junto a sus dos compinches de igual aspecto y otros cuatro enmascarados supuestos hyuuga el lugar.

-Recordadme que, cuando sea hokage, prohiba ocultar el rostro en mi presencia…- comentó al aire quitándose su máscara, riendo en respuesta el resto de sus colaboradores y haciendo lo mismo. Hiashi y Kakashi abrieron los ojos con consternación…- Las máscaras aumentan las posibilidades de magnicidio dattebayo…

-¿Na… Naruto?- balbuceó kakashi, incapaz de asimilarlo. Eran clones de Naruto, clones de Naruto disfrazados de guerreros hyuuga y de anbu de konoha. El clon líder se rió con crueldad, agachándose para estar más cerca de sus interlocutores.

-Podría decirse que sí… hay que ver lo fácil que es infiltrar clones en los cuerpos militares de la hoja cuando creéis que el jefe está vencido y encerrado en una celda eh… ¡a nadie se le ocurrió que Naruto habría podido convocar clones ANTES de perder el brazo! Hubiese bastado quitarnos la máscara, o rastrear nuestro chakra… Quizás a Shikamaru se le habría ocurrido, pero… es una lástima que Yugao "fallase" al atacarte, Kakashi sensei…- se burló, y sus compañeros se rieron con ganas por la broma. Salvo uno, que mostró los párpados del modo sennin y asintió en dirección al clon líder.- ¿Ya están el jefe y la jefa en posición? Bien, buen trabajo…- el clon se apuñaló a sí mismo para mandarle el mensaje al jefe, y el resto siguieron a lo suyo. Aunque Hiashi, atando cabos, miró con rabia a sus captores.

-Mis… mis hijas…- los seis clones dibujaron una sonrisa sádica, sacando uno de ellos algo de un bolsillo y tirándolo sobre el pecho de Hiashi. El anciano gritó y trató de revolverse… eran cuatro globos oculares ensangrentados en una bolsa de plástico transparente… los ojos de sus hijas… Un clon pisó con fuerza su mano derecha, que estaba a punto de liberarse en el forcejeo, mientras el líder suspiraba.

-¿En serio te creías que me tenías? Yo te tenía a ti. Necesitaba a un tonto útil que debilitase a la hoja, y tú eras perfecto… ningún imperio cae sin antes destruirse desde dentro…- enunció pero un furioso ojiperla se revolvió de nuevo.

-¡Teníamos un trato! Y mi hija… mi hija te amaba…- el clon se rió con fuerza.

-¿Amarme? Hinata solo quiere encontrar un hombre lo más diferente a ti que sea posible para que la proteja del mejor padre del mundo después de minato namikaze, por eso solo la hemos gustado a lo largo de su vida Neji y yo… Realmente te odia más a ti que quererme a mí, pero es muy cobarde para hacer lo necesario y asesinarte…- el clon torció el gesto a uno de asco.- Aunque, si te sirve de consuelo, odio a los violadores… lo de tus hijas me va a asquear muchísimo cuando reciba los recuerdos de mis clones. Pero te necesitaba tan furioso que descartases de plano ser listo y negociar en lugar de atacar a Kakashi con todo…- el Naruto anbu suspiró, para luego reírse de sí mismo.- Bueno, en el fondo da igual todo, lo de tus hijas, lo de ahora… en unos minutos todo se va a acabar, y cuando así sea, los medios carecerán de importancia…

-¿Qué…- intervino Kakashi con esfuerzo, tratando de respirar. Cada vez le era más difícil…- …qué pretendes, Naruto?- preguntó, intentando entender qué era lo que ocurría. Por qué Naruto, su Naruto, ese chico afable y cariñoso, se comportaba… así. Pero el clon líder solamente se comenzó a desabrochar el chaleco anbu, al igual que sus compañeros.

-¿Qué pretendo? Por lo pronto…- el hokage y el líder hyuuga abrieron los ojos con horror al ver decenas de sellos explosivos pegados al pecho de cada clon, suficientes para tirar abajo la torre entera… y todos activándose… El clon líder les sonrió con un oscuro y perturbador disfrute, para luego abrir los ojos con un gesto demente, salpicando incluso de saliva el entorno.- QUE… ARDA... ¡TODO!

En la plaza donde se encontraban el Naruto original e Ino, el caos continuaba sin descanso. A pesar de que Naruto lo ignoraba y solo miraba a la torre hokage, aunque por un momento torció el gesto en una mueca de asco, justo cuando recibió los recuerdos de lo que habían hecho sus clones con hinata y Hanabi. Joder, cuando decidió aplicar la máxima de maquiavelo, "si buscas ofender, no te contengas", no se imaginó que tendría que llevarlo hasta ese nivel. Podía oír sus gritos, súplicas, sus chillidos de dolor mientras sus clones se cebaban con ellas... Kami iba a asesinarle en cuanto se enterase de eso, y con razón esta vez... Aunque tampoco es que importase mucho. Como le había explicado a kurama mientras exponía su plan, "el fin justifica los medios… y los medios que use justificarán a su vez el fin".

A su alrededor, la gente seguía matándose, para horror de Ino. Parecían enloquecidos, sedientos de sangre. La mujer intentó evitar que otro compañero shinobi muriese en una pelea, pero su intento fue inútil. Logró quitarle de encima a los civiles que lo atacaban, pero, inexplicablemente, el chunnin saltó a los tejados a intentar matar a un hyuuga cercano, cayendo al final con un kunai clavado en el cráneo. Y los aldeanos que apartó siguieron ignorándola en lugar de luchar contra ella. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? Pero, antes de que pudiese gritarle nada a Naruto, una enorme explosión llamó su atención. Venía de la torre hokage. La yamanaka abrió los ojos con terror tras ver cómo el último piso del emblemático edificio de la hoja, el lugar donde estaba situado el despacho hokage, estallaba en llamas, para luego colapsar y llevarse por delante el resto de la torre entre polvo y escombros, cayendo seguramente sobre los infortunados shinobi que hacían guardia a su alrededor.

-Ka… Kami santo…- murmuró para sí, en shock, pero despertó nada más oír al uzumaki reír a carcajada limpia. La joven lo miró con los ojos como platos, incapaz de entenderlo, para comenzar a asimilarlo.- ¿lo… lo has hecho… tú?- Naruto asintió con un gesto travieso, y la yamanaka sintió la ira y la indignación invadirla. Él lo sabía. Y si lo sabía, era culpable de esas muertes… y eso conllevaba otra consecuencia.- Me… me prometiste que no moriría nadie…- balbuceó, con el tono que pondría una niña pequeña indefensa… tal era su estado de shock. Y el gesto de Naruto, tranquilo dentro de esa diversión, como si estuviese viendo una película en lugar del puñetero Apocalipsis, no la ayudaba a aclararla si debía de cabrearse, llorar, reír…

-Y lo voy a cumplir, nadie ha muerto todavía. Pero, para que os libere a todos del panóptico... antes debo de convertir esta aldea en un puñetero infierno inhabitable.- Afirmó con una sonrisa sádica, temblándole el labio inferior a Ino. ¿Cómo que no había muerto nadie? ¿Es que no veía los cadáveres en esa plaza? En esa torre había personas, ¡pudo oír sus gritos! Naruto se rió al ver su gesto de confusión de la fémina, dispuesto a explicárselo todo, pero su olfato le advirtió de un peligro inminente.- ¡CUIDADO INO!- gritó, para señalar a la espalda de la fémina. Ino se dio la vuelta y por instinto se agachó, evitando que un puñetazo la reventase la cabeza. Dio un paso atrás y pudo a ciegas desviar otro, todavía sin identificar quién era su asaltante. Solo pudo hacerlo cuando consiguió alejarse de ella tras inmovilizarla Naruto.

-¡Te odio!- gritó la joven pelirrosada, y, para sorpresa de la yamanaka, ¡se lo gritaba a ella! No a Naruto, el culpable de todo, solo a ella. La fémina solo paró de forcejear cuando Naruto envolvió su cuello con unas garras de futón de su mano izquierda.

-¿Crees que tu byakugou podría crearte una cabeza nueva, Sakura?- amenazó al oído de la fémina, acariciando su suave cuello con esas mortales garras. La haruno se dirigió hacia él entre lágrimas.

-¿Por… por qué… sigues con ella, baka?- le recriminó, frunciendo el ceño Ino. La había intentado matar… ¿por eso? ¿Por celos? Naruto se rió con crueldad.

-Curioso… me atacas por eso y no por haber aplastado la cabeza de tu novio a patadas…- repuso, pero mirando a Ino en lugar de a Sakura. Ino tragó hondo… joder, ¿qué cojones le ocurría a su amiga? ¿Había enloquecido también? El uzumaki clavó ligeramente sus garras en el cuello de la ojijade, haciéndola gemir de dolor.- Bueno, dale saludos al teme…- Ino abrió los ojos con horror, y saltó de inmediato.

-¡PARA!- gritó con terror, y, para su confusión, ese psicópata de pelo rubio la miró con una ceja arqueada, como si le hubiese pedido una estupidez inexplicable.- Es… es mi mejor amiga… yo…- Naruto frunció el ceño, furioso, nada más oírla decir eso.

-¿En serio? ¿Que es tu mejor amiga? ¿En serio te crees que esta mujer patética que tengo aquí es mi Sakura chan?- la espetó con furia, y la ojiazul dudó unos segundos. Miró a esa mujer detenidamente… era… era Sakura joder, la de siempre. Su misma frente, sus mismos ojos, su mismo pelo… Naruto torció los ojos, hastiado.- Mira, voy a demostrarte lo que yo ya sé… Sakura chan… vamos a jugar a un juego…- la susurró al oído.- Voy a hacerte una pregunta que solo mi Sakura chan puede saber. Si la respondes bien, no solo no te mataré… me fugaré contigo.- prometió, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa y ansia la haruno.- Lo dejaré todo y seré tu esposo, tu amante, o el de hinata o la que me escojas… lo que desees, incluso matar a tu mejor amiga por robarte a tu querido baka… solo tienes que responderme bien…- Ino iba a intervenir, horrorizada por esa propuesta. Eso significaba perderle… Naruto la miró, negando.- Ah no, tú eres la que duda, así que te toca mirar… Dime, Sakura chan… ¿de qué sexo fue nuestro último rival en la guerra?- Ino apretó los dientes con terror. Joder, ¿qué clase de pregunta era esa? Todos podrían contestar esa pregunta, era vox populi… era…

-Hombre…- respondió la fémina con una sonrisa confiada. No tardó ni dos segundos en sabérsela, y ya tenía pensado lo que le exigiría a Naruto. Sería suyo, solo suyo…- Uchiha mad…- No pudo terminar la frase, las garras de Naruto la atravesaron la garganta como si estuviese hecha de mantequilla, y no pararon hasta que arrancaron de cuajo la cabeza en un espectáculo sangriento y aterrador. Ino tuvo una arcada entre su expresión de asco y horror, y luego gritó y contempló unos segundos a Naruto, que la miraba como si nada con su rostro lleno de la sangre de la mujer a la que supuestamente había amado desde siempre. Contempló esos ojos mirarla con tranquilidad, contrastando ese azul tan hermoso con ese terrible rojo, y solo pudo balbucear.

-Si… ¡SI DIJO LA VERDAD, MALDITO ANIMAL!- le acusó, pero Naruto negó suavemente mientras dejaba caer al suelo el cuerpo descabezado de Sakura haruno.

-No, a pesar de que el último rival que visteis todos fue uchiha madara, no fue el último al que nos enfrentamos el equipo siete. El último al que nos enfrentamos fue una… mujer se podría decir… Kaguya ototsuki, la diosa conejo.- Ino frunció el ceño, confusa.- Te dejé verla la vez que te metiste en mi mente en el hospital…- afirmó el rubio, temblándole el labio a Ino. Hizo memoria… joder, recordaba eso… vio a esa mujer, flotando en medio del hielo, con sus imponentes dos metros de altura y su pelo largo hasta los pies… esos ojos del color de la luna, ese ojo rojo en su frente… y tenía claro que eso no era una invención, era un recuerdo… ¿Qué cojones…?- Creo que es hora de contarte cómo me liberaron…

(Flashback inicia)

-¡Maldita sea!- gritó Naruto, furioso, tras dar un manotazo al aire. Joder, qué cerca estuvieron… por un momento casi lo logran. El plan había sido perfecto: un clon con el henge de sasuke para recibir el ataque de esas estacas de kaguya, Kakashi cubriéndole a él con su kamui, Sakura atacando desde arriba para evitar que kaguya escapase flotando… una trampa a cuatro bandas planificada en segundos, y luego decían que era estúpido. Sin embargo, no contó con un factor… kaguya ototsuki no obedece las leyes de la lógica. La diosa simplemente volvió a cambiar a la dimensión de hielo en cuanto estuvieron a punto de tocarla, volviendo a liberarse. Como ya hizo en la dimensión del fuego, por poner uno de varios ejemplos. Vuelta a empezar, y cada vez tenían menos chakra…- Estuvimos a punto esta vez, dattebayo…

-Espero que tengas una idea mejor, dobe…- comentó Sasuke de forma lacónica, gruñendo en respuesta Naruto.

-Podrías pensar algo tú también… mi mente tiene un número finito de ideas revolucionarias…- se quejó, no sin razón. Estaba llevando en todo momento el peso del combate y de la estrategia: una emboscada doble, luego una cuádruple… joder, ¡hasta una usando el harem inverso! Y decía Iruka sensei que su Orioke era inútil en combate… El rubio puso su mente a trabajar de nuevo, mientras la diosa les contemplaba flotando en el ambiente, aburrida ante tan poco reto. Arggghhh, encima iba de sobrada… y kurama no decía nada, parecía receloso, le susurraba una sospecha que tenía desde el inicio del combate… una sospecha surgida de la parte más oscura de su psique. Sakura procedió a hablar mientras tomaba aire.

-Yo estoy casi seca de chakra tras traer a sasuke kun de la dimensión del desierto… y Kakashi sensei tiene como mucho para un par de ataques más…- el peliplata asintió, limpiándose un reguero de sangre de su ojo derecho. Naruto no andaba mucho mejor, llevar el protagonismo le estaba empezando a pasar factura…- Y ella no baja de nivel de chakra nunca, cada vez que necesita energía se la roba a los ninjas de ese árbol… sin destruirlo, no podremos destruirla a ella…- Naruto apretó los dientes. Totalmente cierto joder, mientras kaguya tuviese chakra ilimitado, era invencible: solo cambiaría de dimensión una y otra vez hasta que sus enemigos se agotasen. Necesitaba destruir, necesitaba apagar ese árbol… Y, en lo más profundo de su psique, una pregunta se hizo eco… una pregunta inquietante.

-Kurama… ese árbol…

-Ayakashigi…- gruñó el zorro en su interior, todavía atento a su principal sospechoso en esa batalla. Naruto se rascó la cabeza.

-¿Allá que sigues?- el kitsune resopló al aire. Mira que era idiota su jinchuriki…

-Jaki (Árbol demoniaco)- el rubio volvió a rascarse la cabeza, rodando los ojos el biju milenario.- aghhhh, llámalo panóptico, como con las cámaras de la obra de orwell… si no te has leído su obra, no te mereces respirar mi oxígeno…

-Lo que sea… ¿tiene conciencia?- el kitsune asintió con serenidad… y esa parte enterrada en lo más profundo de su ser, olvidada, encerrada para evitar que dañase el mundo, sonrió con malicia… tenía una idea. Pero… desde allí dentro no podía ayudar. El corazón de Kami se aceleró… no… no podía liberarlo. Sería como apagar un incendio provocando uno más grande. Kami tenía pocos miedos reales en su vida… y uno por encima del resto. Al rostro contraído de ese desgraciado que mató en su piso, con esos ojos oscuros con los globos oculares reventados en una orgía sangrienta… A esa parte de su ser que le ponía los pelos de punta con solo susurrar. Incluso a kurama le sorprendían las ideas de esa parte oscura de Naruto… era su auténtica nemesis, y no Sasuke o kaguya. Pero… no tenía otra opción. Solo él podía lograrlo… sólo él…- Chicos, tengo otro plan… necesito que cubráis a mi clon…

-¿Un clon?- preguntó con una ceja arqueada el uchiha.- Poco vas a poder hacer con un clon…

-No es un simple clon…- esa afirmación hizo fruncir el ceño a Sakura. Joder, ¿eso que veía en Naruto era miedo? ¿Qué plan tenía su baka en mente?- Sakura chan, Sasuke, necesito que lo cubráis de los ataques de kaguya si decide atacarlo. Y, Kakashi sensei… ¿puedes abrir un portal de vuelta a nuestra dimensión?- el hatake asintió con esfuerzo, tragando hondo Naruto mientras hacía su característico sello.- Y, pase lo que pase… no le hagáis caso si os dice algo…- pidió, gritando el nombre de su famosa técnica y apareciendo una nube de humo a su lado. En un principio, a nadie le llamó la atención: era un simple clon de Naruto, incluso sin su manto de chakra, solo con su chandal. No les pareció especial… hasta que abrió los ojos…. Unos ojos negros de pupila rojo sangre…

-Tienes que estar MUUUUUY desesperado para recurrir a mi… Kami…- comentó el clon, y a Sakura le puso los pelos de punta por su simple tono de voz. Era la misma voz, el mismo rostro… y, a la vez, no podía ser más diferente. Transmitía mezquindad, odio… crueldad. Era frío, a diferencia de Naruto, que era cálido. La fémina, inconscientemente, cerró el puño cuando ese clon la miró de arriba abajo y asintió.- Sakura chan… gracias por el beso de la vida de hace una hora, por cierto…- comentó, y la haruno se sonrojó ligeramente, recordando a lo que se refería… ese boca a boca con el que mantuvo a Naruto vivo. El Naruto original frunció el ceño, molesto.

-Tus asuntos no son con ella…- amenazó, y ambos Naruto se retaron con la mirada. El Naruto original hizo una pregunta con la mandíbula tensa.- ¿Puedo confiar en ti?- el clon sonrió con tanta malicia que los allí presentes no tuvieron tan segura una respuesta afirmativa.

-¿Tienes opción?- repuso Yami. Pero tuvo que dejar de jugar pronto, cuando vio que Naruto estaba a un paso de buscar otra opción… una opción mucho menos divertida…- Bueno, tendré que cumplir… si kaguya gana, yo pierdo. Y, de los dos, solo yo puedo hacerlo, tú tienes demasiada… ética… Pero, hazme un favor de mientras…- el clon señaló a Sasuke con su dedo, aunque sin dignarse a mirarle.- …NO te fíes de él mientras yo no estoy…- Kakashi, Sakura y Sasuke reaccionaron con sorpresa… bueno, el último solo arqueando una ceja realmente. El uchiha era enemigo de la expresividad.

-¿Perdona? Sasuke kun nos está ayudando, es un aliado…- intentó defenderle Sakura, pero Yami solo rodó los ojos con desidia.

-No te imaginas lo enfermo que me pone ese kun, Sakura chan…- la haruno bajo los ojos con culpa… joder, la traicionaba el subconsciente, ella quería mostrarse fría, pero ese kun era muy jodido de borrar…- …y si, tú Sasuke "kun" es de fiar… por eso lleva reservando chakra toda la batalla…- reveló, y el resto del equipo siete entrecerró los ojos. Comprobaron lo que acababa de decir y… era cierto. Los niveles de sasuke apenas habían bajado… y, si kaguya era el último enemigo, ¿para qué se reservaba? Sakura apretó los labios, entendiendo algo terrible, mientras Sasuke mostraba un gesto frío, impasible, aunque por dentro estuviese gruñendo.- Ya te diste cuenta de ello desde el principio, Kami… solo recuerda que no está solo tu seguridad en juego…- Yami pasó a señalar a Sakura.- Está la de nuestra única debilidad… porque Sasuke siempre ataca a hacer daño.- ambos Naruto se quedaron en silencio, mientras Sakura clavaba sus ojos verdes en el Naruto original. Ella, ¿en peligro? Y, vista la reacción de su baka, que la miró con fiereza pasa luego mirar un segundo a sasuke con rabia, supo que ese perturbador clon no hablaba en broma.

-Tomo nota…- Yami sonrió con malicia. Bien, lo había pillado…

-Kakashi sensei… te toca…- anunció, para luego correr en dirección contraria a kaguya. El hatake abrió un portal como pudo, y la diosa conejo solo observó a ese insignificante clon con desidia. ¿Qué podría hacer al shinju un insignificante clon? Por desgracia para ella, no era un clon corriente…

(Flashback fin)

-Esto… esto es ridículo…- murmuró para sí Ino, analizando una y otra vez lo que le acaba de decir Naruto, buscando lo que se había perdido. El joven la miraba como si hubiese dicho algo lógico, pero no lo era… en absoluto.- ¿Me estás diciendo que en el fin de la guerra, hace dos años, Kami te liberó y desde entonces has estado infiltrado en la hoja esperando el momento para actuar? ¿Que dejaste que el panóptico nos conquistase sin hacer nada y ahora, por arte de magia, has decidido poner fin a su reinado?- Naruto negó suavemente con la cabeza, armándose de paciencia.

-No, en absoluto. Lo que digo es que llevo libre realmente unas dos horas… es difícil de saber, en el subconsciente el tiempo es muy relativo, una hora puede convertirse en un mes tranquilamente…- reveló, frunciendo el ceño Ino. No, eso… eso no tenía sentido tampoco… El uzumaki clavó sus ojos en ella, atrayendo su atención.- Ino, nada de lo que estás viendo es real, absolutamente nada. Desde que Madara convocó al diez colas en forma de árbol y la luna se volvió roja, estás encerrada en el tsukuyomi infinito… y todo lo que llevas viviendo estos "dos años" es parte de ese genjutsu…

-No… ¡no!- exclamó, furiosa y nerviosa a partes iguales.- Si… si fuese un genjutsu, yo… yo lo sabría, yo…

-No lo puedes saber de forma directa, kurama me explicó que es un genjutsu perfecto ino chan… pero hay otras formas de saberlo. Este genjutsu busca mostrarte TU realidad, no la auténtica realidad. En el fondo, llevas estos dos años sabiendo que algo no anda bien, que todo es igual y a la vez diferente, tú misma me lo dijiste... te pregunté si te sentías libre, y reconociste que no… es por esto…- Ino tragó hondo, entendiendo ese punto. Joder, todo este tiempo desde el fin de la guerra se había sentido vacía… como si nada fuese importante, como si una parte de su mente se resistiese a aceptar la realidad. Con el tiempo la había acallado, pero seguía ahí, incluso ahora. ¿Y si Naruto tenía razón? Aunque otra parte de su mente atacó por otro lado… ¿y si Naruto la estaba manipulando de nuevo?- Ino chan, céntrate en esa sensación… sabes que digo la verdad. La realidad que ahora estás viviendo no es más que tu forma de ver el mundo, todo se comporta según tu forma de pensar. Yo como un imbécil, Temari y Karui como unas manipuladoras de mierda por arrebatarte la atención de tus amigos, Sakura como una loca celosa enamorada de mi pero tan sadomasoquista que sale con sasuke… demonios, ¿Cómo sobrevivió tu padre a la guerra y el de Shikamaru no, si estaban en el mismo edificio cuando les atacó el juubi?- preguntó, abriendo los ojos Ino con sorpresa.

-Mi… mi padre me dijo que… que…- tartamudeó, cortándola Naruto.

-Te dijo lo que querías oír Ino… lo necesario para que está realidad te fuese más apetecible…- El rubio suspiró, sabiendo que ahora tocaba lo más difícil. Saltar al vacío.- Y ahora toca despertar, despertar y arrebatarle al panóptico todo el poder que tiene sobre ti… ¿te acuerdas lo otro que te pregunte cuándo accediste a ayudarme?

-Que… que si estaba dispuesta a suicid…- la joven frenó la palabra en mitad, superada por ese temor reverencial que todo ser humano tiene a la muerte. Morir… Naruto la estaba pidiendo morir. Morirse, con todas sus letras. No tenía duda, incluso el joven sacó un kunai de su manga izquierda, uno que hizo a la yamanaka retroceder, aterrada.- No… NO. ¡Estas mintiéndome, me manipulas! ¡No es posible lo que me estás diciendo, TODO ESTO ES REAL!- apretó los dientes y miró con furia al jinchuriki.- Fui una estúpida por hacerte caso y no revelar tu plan a Kakashi…- declaró con rencor. Pero Naruto, lejos de enfadarse, volvió a suspirar. Seguía sin estar preparada, pero… Yami tenía sus formas de convencerla…

-Veo que todavía no me crees… bueno, por eso he tenido que estar aquí dos semanas y no dos minutos… sabía que no lo aceptarías a la primera, por eso me he encargado este tiempo de… simplificar las cosas…- El rubio señaló con su kunai al caos de la plaza, donde civiles, ninja… todos seguían combatiendo. Matándose.

"Tienes dos opciones, Ino yamanaka. Hace unas semanas tenías miles, ahora solo dos… Por un lado, puedes quedarte aquí, en esta konoha, MI konoha, y sufrir un destino peor que la muerte. Konoha se hunde Ino, me he encargado personalmente de ello. No quedarán ni los cimientos. Su hokage está muerto, toda la plana mayor que podría asumir el mando en su lugar está muerta, su ejército se encuentra aislado y pronto se retirará para intentar rescatar lo que quede de sus casas y familias… es el fin. Las naciones grandes lucharán entre ellas sobre el cadáver de la antigua reina de las aldeas, y el que gane se lo llevará TODO. Dinero, poder… y clanes. Es una lástima para ti que este mundo shinobi sea tan… machista…- comentó con desdén. La ojiazul cerró los puños… Yami lo había calcado. El mundo shinobi era sumamente misógino, un hombre siempre lo tenía más fácil que una kunoichi… ellas podían ser secuestradas, violadas, embarazadas de forma forzosa… de ahí que los escuadrones gennin soliesen ser de solo una mujer: así minimizabas el daño de perder un escuadrón. Un escuadrón con, por ejemplo, una hyuuga, una yamanaka y una inuzuka, valdría millones si era capturado. Uno con dos hombres… era mucho menos rentable para los cazarecompensas.

"Los miembros masculinos de los clanes más apetecibles tendrán una oportunidad de sobrevivir. A chouji, shino… se les ofrecerán puestos en las aldeas restantes, y vivirán más o menos igual. Y a los de los menos apetecibles, como Sai o Rock lee… bueno, siempre pueden volverse mercenarios. No pasarán hambre. Pero… ay, las mujeres… las mujeres lo tenéis muy jodido. Sobre todo si sois bellas y herederas de un gran clan, como es tu caso. Te capturarán, Ino chan, no pararan jamás de perseguirte. Tienes la habilidad de meterte en la mente del enemigo, eso vale oro, créeme.- la rubia tembló ante esta afirmación mientras comenzaba a llorar, y esos ojos azules del uzumaki la miraron con un brillo de crueldad.- Te capturarán y te convertirán en un útero andante… porque tus hijos también tendrán esa habilidad. Te embarazarán una y otra vez hasta tener suficientes yamanaka de diversos padres como para que el clan funcione sin ti, y después… tirarán lo que quede de ti al centro de entrenamiento anbu más próximo para que se diviertan las tropas. Sabes que digo la verdad… en las clases de seducción kunoichi os advierten de esas cosas… por eso muchas prefieren el suicidio a ser capturadas…- la joven sollozó desconsoladamente, aceptando que eso era lo que necesariamente iba a pasar. Yami había destruido su hogar, su familia, su aldea… todo. La había dejado sin nada…"

-… y por otro lado, tienes mi opción.- la despertó de su melancolía Naruto. La joven volvió a mirarlo, temblando.- Puedes poner fin a esta realidad aquí y ahora. Clavarte este kunai en el pecho, y salvarte. Estoy cumpliendo lo que te prometí Ino, ninguno de tus seres queridos ha muerto, todos están fuera, esperándote… como yo voy a hacer en nada…- reveló, y la joven abrió los ojos con terror.

-¿Qué… qué vas a hacer, Naruto kun?- le cuestionó, acercándose para evitar que se suicidase, como se temía. Aún en esa situación, aún tras esas revelaciones, aún con todo… le amaba. No podía imaginarse su vida sin él. No tras esas últimas semanas. Perderlo la aterraba, tanto o más que suicidarse. Pero, para su confusión, el uzumaki la dirigió una mirada sádica.

-Solo voy a darte una prueba más de que tengo razón…- la besó suavemente, y ella mantuvo los ojos abiertos, confundida, incapaz de predecir lo que iba a hacer el rubio.- Perdóname por ser tan… teme…

Antes de que ella pudiese entender nada, el uzumaki movió su mano izquierda… y clavó su puñal en el vientre de la yamanaka. La ojiazul abrió los ojos con sorpresa, y emitió un gemido ahogado de dolor al sentir el frío acero penetrar en su vientre. Se apartó por instinto del jinchuriki, taponando con una mano su herida. La miró con detenimiento: dolía… joder, que si dolía… pero, vista la sangre que manchaba el arma del rubio, que solo cubría un tercio del puñal, no era una herida mortal. Solo dolorosa, pero no mortal. La joven iba a gritarle al rubio, incluso a armarse y defenderse, cuando se fijó en el gesto del ojiazul. Miraba a su alrededor, no a ella… y lo hacía con los dientes apretados. Con miedo. Toda la plaza se había quedado en silencio… cada civil, cada shinobi, cada hombre, mujer y niño… todos se habían quedado en silencio, y mirándole. Lo miraban con un gesto de furia y de odio, resoplando, asiendo sus armas con fuerza… Parecían animales hambrientos. Y la mujer sintió su piel volverse de gallina cuando el rubio sonrió con dejadez, aceptando lo que inevitablemente, e inexplicablemente también, iba a ocurrir.

-Jaque mate… panojo de los cojones…- reveló para si, y acto seguido lanzó con suavidad su arma hacia Ino. La rubia la tomó con duda, aterrada, y gritó el nombre de Naruto cuando cada ser humano del lugar se lanzó a una frenética carga contra el uzumaki. Un uzumaki que no se defendió, solo inspiró hondo y la miró a ella.- ¡RECUÉRDALO, INO CHAN…- gritó, aunque se vio interrumpido ligeramente cuando un shinobi cercano le clavó su katana en el pecho. Apretó los dientes, y siguió hablando.- …NO TIENES NI CLAN, NI FAMILIA, NI AMIGOS… URGGHHH…- se lamentó, cuando la turba enloquecida comenzó a agarrarlo. Una mujer tiro de su cabello con tal violencia que lo arrancó junto a parte de la piel, un hombre se lanzó a morderlo en el brazo, otros tres lo apuñalaron en el vientre, haciendo salir sus intestinos de su cuerpo lentamente. Ino gritó con horror cuando un puñetazo de un hyuuga le reventó varios dientes en una ola de sangre.

-¡NARU!- exclamó, intentando llegar hasta él para salvarlo, pero era imposible, no podía llegar. Aquello era una marabunta de furia y sangre. Alguien tomó el brazo izquierdo del rubio, y otro logró partírselo de un golpe con un espeluznante crujido. Un niño metió sus manos en los intestinos de Naruto, tirando de lo primero que encontró hacia fuera, quizás el hígado visto el tamaño. Pero Naruto, aún apretando en su dolor los dientes que le quedaban, esos dientes ahora rojos por la sangre, pudo continuar en pie y hablando.

-…NI ALDEA, INO UZUMAKI!- Con sus últimos esfuerzos, logró mirarla con serenidad.- Solo me tienes a mí… AARGGGHHHHH…- gritó de dolor, cediendo ya definitivamente ante la turba. Ino volvió a gritar de espanto y cayó de rodillas al suelo cuando, del lugar donde supuestamente estaba Naruto, solo se veían manos… manos y restos de Naruto volando. Sangre, vísceras, pedazos de su ropa… incluso alguien lanzó a un lado con desdén su brazo izquierdo arrancado de cuajo… tras unos minutos de gruñidos y gritos salvajes, la marabunta cesó tan rápido como empezó. Los hombres, mujeres y niños ahí presentes, aún llenos de sangre y restos del rubio, simplemente se levantaron y se fueron, indiferentes. La yamanaka los contempló desde el suelo, pálida… algunos incluso hablaban de que tenían que trabajar hoy. Hasta los shinobi que habían estado luchando juntos antes se sacudieron el polvo y la sangre y se fueron con normalidad, rumbo a sus guardias. La torre del hokage estaba allí de nuevo, los incendios se habían apagado… la rubia parpadeó, incapaz de asimilarlo, hasta que una voz la llamó a su espalda.

-Hija…- Ino se dio la vuelta, aún en el suelo, aún taponándose esa herida que la hizo Naruto, esa herida que había provocado ese ataque de toda la plaza. Era como si todo el lugar lo hubiese identificado como un invasor al hacerla daño, y hubiese actuado en consecuencia.

-To… ¿tou chan?- murmuró entre lágrimas, extrañada. No… no tenía sentido. Su padre.. su padre estaba ahí, impoluto, como si nada. Hace unas horas estaba coordinando a sus hombres en el complejo yamanaka, sudado, armado para la guerra… pero ahora vestía normal. Inoichi yamanaka la miró con un gesto feliz.

-Hija, al fin te encuentro, ¡buenas noticias!- el patriarca se aproximó a ella, incluso ignorando un trozo de las vísceras de Naruto, que pisó con indiferencia. Ino apretó los dientes con asco ante ese gesto.- ¡Se ha firmado la paz mundial! Tras la muerte de kakashi, he sido ascendido a nanadaime hokage, y el resto de kage han entendido la situación, que todo era una manipulación del traidor uzumaki, y se han retirado…- Ino frunció el ceño, revisando lo que acaba de decir su padre. Incomprensible, lo mirase por donde lo mirase.

-No entiendo… la… la aldea está destrozada, y no puedes haber tenido tiempo para hablar con los demás kage… y han muerto muchos, Shikamaru…

-Shikamaru está bien, mi vida. Ese traidor creyó que le había matado, pero solo lo envió al hospital. Shikamaru está vivo y te espera para pedirte perdón por lo que te dijo cuando le avisaste de temari…- explicó el patriarca yamanaka, para luego tenderla la mano con gentileza.- Todo se ha arreglado, mi cielo… ven conmigo, todo está bien…- la ofreció. Y una parte de ella estaba deseando aceptar esas palabras de su padre… Su padre hokage, Shikamaru vivo… la Ino de hace unas semanas habría sido feliz. Pero, su mirada se dirigió a los restos descuartizados de Naruto. Pudo ver su cráneo aplastado, sin mandíbula inferior, con los ojos saliendo de sus órbitas grotescamente. Su cuerpo abierto en canal, desmembrado, completamente rojo... El hombre al que amaba, muerto… o más bien inmolado… Alguien que la estuviese mintiendo no habría hecho eso, esa muerte era real… Naruto no ganaba nada muriendo con tal dolor… y ahora… ahora se sentía sola. Sola de verdad, como antes de que apareciese Yami en su vida. Miró a su padre con desconfianza, y una duda surgió en su mente…

-Tou chan… cómo… ¿Cómo sobreviviste al ataque del juubi, y Shikaku nara no?- preguntó. Y lo hizo por una simple razón… su mente no encontraba ninguna respuesta creíble a esa pregunta. No había forma lógica de que inoichi yamanaka hubiese sobrevivido a esa explosión, que literalmente convirtió en polvo el centro de operaciones de la alianza shinobi. El yamanaka se tensó por unos segundos, incapaz de responder, para luego forzar una expresión de tranquilidad. Oh Kami, Ino conocía perfectamente esa expresión… la misma que ponía al mentir, cómo cuando decía que no le parecía mal que se vistiese con esos vestidos tan cortos…

-Cariño… shikaku está vivo también, debes de estar confundida. Además… ¿Acaso importa hija? Tienes que visitar a Shikamaru y ayudarme con mi discurso de investidura…- sugirió, pero no convenció a Ino. No, acababa de tomar una decisión. Apretó el mango del kunai que le había dado Naruto, con sus ojos fijos en los de inoichi… furiosa… determinada.- ¿Qué… qué vas a hacer, hija?- preguntó con un tono temeroso, pero Ino no se amedrentó. No… la suerte estaba echada.

-No tengo familia… ni clan… ni amigos… ni aldea…- declaró, disponiendo el kunai para una estocada. Inoichi saltó hacia ella gritándola que no lo hiciera, como media plaza a su vez, pero ya era tarde…- Solo a Naruto…- y, con un movimiento fuerte, sin dudarlo, clavó el kunai en su propio pecho, en lo más profundo de su corazón. Y, de pronto, todo se volvió negro…

* * *

 **Y fin. Ya teneis las piezas que os faltaban de la intriga de naruto, que eran el momento de su liberación y el por que de meter a hiashi hyuuga en todo esto. El resto son... consecuencias del objetivo, que era hacer esa realidad insufrible hasta el punto de preferir la muerte. Os invito ahora a releer y fijaros en lo que ha ocurrido sabiendo lo que ha revelado naruto en la parte final, vereis que os he ido dando una pista tras otra, algunas sutiles (lo del ramen caducado), otras no tanto (inoichi).**

 **Y en cuanto a hinata y hanabi... para que describir si puedes sugerir. Es algo jodidisimo lo que ha hecho? si. Necesario para ofuscar de seguro a hiashi? tambien. Importa si esta en el tsukuyomi? ni lo mas minimo xD**

 **Y habra epilogo, uno donde se explique algo basico... ¿para que quiere yami el chakra de kurama intacto? y, de paso... ¿yami ama a ino? ya veremos... disfrutar, nos leemos!**


	17. Epílogo

Epílogo: Soy tuyo

 **Buenas! y, como prometi, hoy llegamos al final de este gran viaje que ha siđo este fic naruino. Ha sido un autentico placer compartir esta idea con vosotros. Os confesare que en mi cabeza empezó como un oneshot puramente sexual, pero no me gusta publicar solo lemmon, me gusta dotarlos de historia. Sin contar que me parecia soso darle a Ino exactamente el mismo rol que la daban en otros tantos fics (esclava sexual de naruto), asi que decidí desarrollar, juntar otras ideas y... aqui esta el resultado. 210000 palabras, que se dice poco. Ha sido un placer, os dejo con los review, un saludo!**

 **NothernLights91** : Hola frank! Si, la intencion era tiraros el plot twist a la cara y huir haciendo la croqueta, y veo que funcionó xD. Y llevo gestándolo desde el capitulo uno, no ha ido sobre la marcha. Me alegra que esta historia te haya enganchado, si te soy sincero, tengo una en mente llamada "proyecto oni", donde naruto pierde el control del kiuby con cinco años e hiruzen decide que lo entrene raíz para no poner en peligro a la hoja, que seguramente superara a este... me metere de lleno en la mentalidad de danzo, que no sera el villano necesariamente, y en el entrenamiento de raíz...

El tiempo dira, por lo pronto, gracias por leerme y nos vemos! Y, como siempre, un placer ser halagado por un autor con tu talento ;)

 **Uzumaki Albert:** saludos! Asi que lo viste venir eh? no sera como cuando yo digo que sabia que bruce willis estaba muerto en el sexto sentido, no? xD Si, el objetivo era despertar a Ino, pero no adelantes acontecimiebtos con cada uno, que todavia queda el epilogo, donde explico lo del chakra... ;)

Y desde aqui agradezco tu agradecimiento. Es una cuestion de honor si me apuras el terminar lo que publico, una forma de respeto para mi propio trabajo (empezar algo y no terminarlo es una perdida de tiempo) como para el lector (os tomais la molestia de leer, qué menos que no dejaros a medias...). En fin, muchas gracias por leer hasta el final, un saludo y exitos a ti también!

 **CRBMXLP:** buenas! Pues si, no te voy a negar que había momentos en los que leía todo con la voz de morfeo xD Pero seamos sinceros... esa parte del guion de matrix fue PERFECTA, con el puto final enseñando una pila alcalina... un honor que recuerde a eso este capitulo. Un saludo y nos leemos!

 **Spardaaa:** hola! Perturbado me dejas con tu review amigo, sobre todo por lo del huevo izquierdo... imaginate que te salen los niños con superpoderes xD Tengo que buscar ese comic, me lo apunto para cuando me den un respiro en el curro. Un saludo y gracias por leer!

 **Mari301:** saludos! no esperes mas, aqui tienes el gran final ;) disfrútalo!

 **Grimlouck:** hola! Lo primero: YO TAMBIEN HE LEIDO CONTRACARA. Un gran honor que se compare este fic con esa obra de arte de arminius, ya me tienes ganado xD

Y si, el plan era presentar a ino como algo mas que un juguete sexual, pero sin que perdiese ese aura de mito erótico que se ha ganado en el fandom... de ahi el lemmon por capitulo casi XD Me alegra que te haya parecido bien presentada, algunos se quejaban de que estaba lejos de la ino canónica, pero, en mi opinión... ¿queremos a la ino canonica que ahora se arrastra por boruto? pues eso...

Disfruta del final, y muchas gracias por leerme!

 **Mishiel chan Uchihalove** : Buenas! tiempo sin leerte, que tal todo? Aqui tienes el epilogo con muchas respuestas, aunque te hare antes una pregunta... ¿por que iban a sobrevivir kami y yami? Un saludo y nos leemos!

 **Kirito720:** hola! Asi es, amigo mio, un plot twist cuidado con mimo, preparado desde el prologo, aportando detalles de poco en poco hasta que os lo he lanzado a la cara en medio de una orgia sangrienta. Me acuerdo que me rei mucho cuando algunos creian que naruto acabaria de emperador, JA, ¿para que gobernar cuando puedes destruir? xD

Hoy tendras muchas respuestas, y una pequeña maldad mia al final, espero que me disculpes... Un saludo y disfruta!

 **Usuario865** : buenas! Mil gracias, lo cierto es que son 250 paginas de word... crepusculo llego al cine con mucho menos xD No hace falta que pagues hombre, yo te lo doy gratis xD Un epílogo con muchas respuestas, porque puede que sea como tu dices y sigan luchando, o... que yami sea un puto zumbado y haya matado a ino: Quien sabe xD

Y si, lo llevo preparando todo desde el mismo prologo, es un placer al fin dejar de presentar misterios y presentar soluciones XD Y encantado de que te pases por el resto de mi tablon, ya sabes mi compromiso: todo lo de mi tablon va a tener la etiqueta de completo.

Muchas gracuas por leer y aquí tienes el epilogo, no descartes que escriba algo rapido para darle una secuela a esto. Un saludo!

 **Guidonani** : saludos! de canbio nada, que lleva preparado desde el minuto uno esto xD tu léetela de nuevo sabiendo el final y te resultará evidente. Me acuerdo de que hubo lectores que dijeron que escribia parrafos innecesarios, ahora se ve que no xD Un saludo y gracias por leerme!

* * *

-aaaaaaaaaaa- personaje hablando

- _aaaaaaaaaaa_ \- personaje pensando

\- **aaaaaaaaaaa** \- ser sobrenatural hablando

\- **_aaaaaaaaaaa_** \- ser sobrenatural pensando

RENUNCIA DE DERECHOS: ¿en serio os imagináis a kishimoto escribiendo un Lemmon? Acabarían todos rogándole sexo a Sasuke mientras el uchiha hace su hmpf característico… no, ni el mundo de Naruto me pertenece, ni mis historias le pertenecen a kishimoto. Dos mundos separados, y yo cuál parásito usando una buena idea para lanzar las mías, nada más. Aunque también es cierto que yo le hago publicidad con estas cosas…

* * *

Negro. Un negro insondable, inmenso. La oscuridad, la nada… el miedo. ¿Habría muerto de verdad? ¿Había hecho bien al confiar en Yami? Era… ¿el fin? Por unos segundos, Ino entró en pánico. No estaba preparada para esto… para dejar de ver a sus amigos, para abandonar su existencia… para morir. Negro, miedo, un color que te absorbe, te elimina… te deja solo. Soledad… no… no quería estar sola, no quería… Ino tuvo que apretar los dientes. No… no había desaparecido. No, existía, pensaba, luego existía. Era lo más básico que aprendió en filosofía, a desligarse de la nada. La nada era eso, nada, algo ajeno, incomprensible para la psique humana. No… no estaba en la nada, estaba en la existencia. Y si lo estaba… estaba viva. Se centró en sus pensamientos, y pronto halló más pruebas de que tenía razón. Esta oscuridad… no era natural. No, la oscuridad te absorbe, te deja solo… y aquí no estaba sola. Podía sentirlo, podía sentir esa presencia, ese ente extraño y aborrecible que era el panóptico. Estaba viva… y ese ser estaba cerca.

Comenzó a recobrar paso a paso su consciencia. Por un segundo se sintió suspendida en el aire, para luego sentir como caía al suelo con estrépito. Apenas notó dolor, su sistema nervioso se estaba todavía desperezando. Sintió el suelo, húmedo y frío bajo sus palmas y piernas. El barro deslizándose entre sus dedos, cubriéndola, y ese tacto pegajoso a sangre. No estaba para fijarse mucho en eso, se sentía débil, enferma… como si llevase años sin comer ni dormir. Al menos pudo averiguar que estaba en el suelo, tumbada de bruces, por lo que se empezó a erguir usando sus brazos. Recuperó el oído, primero con un pitido molesto, para luego apagarse y dejar de oírse nada más que la fauna lejana. Grillos, viento, y el crujir de madera rozando con madera… nada más. Tuvo que tragar grueso cuando recuperó el gusto, y una arcada casi la mata de verdad. No solo su boca estaba seca, como si llevase abierta horas… no, su poca saliva sabía a mierda, literalmente. Era repugnante. El olfato llegó para complicar más las cosas: por sus fosas nasales penetró el olor más nauseabundo que había olido en su vida. No era algo natural, parecía algo químico mezclado con el olor característico de la sangre y la mugre… esa mezcla era algo ajeno a todo lo que había olido antes. Arrugó la nariz y abrió los ojos, recuperando poco a poco la vista. Necesitaba saber dónde estaba.

Al principio, todo era borroso, como si sus ojos estuviesen todavía recordando como enfocarse bien. La dolían como si llevase mucho sin usarlos, incluso notaba sus párpados pesados. Una somnolencia propia de un enfermo de anemia, como pudo discernir… mejor centrarse en dónde estaba. Pudo distinguir sobre ella figuras… como frutos. Todos colgando, meciéndose por el viento. ¿Qué era…? Tras fruncir el ceño y centrarse, tuvo que tapar su propia boca para no gritar. Eran… personas. Seres humanos. Sus cuerpos inertes, como marionetas colgando de sus cuerdas, se bamboleaban grotescamente con la brisa. Y los conocía. Pudo distinguir a hinata unos metros a su derecha, y a Shikamaru y chouji sobre ella, ¡incluso a la hokage un poco más allá! Todos con el mismo gesto… esos ojos púrpuras anillados, su vista perdida en el horizonte, sus bocas entreabiertas en un mudo grito, sus cabezas torcidas, con esas extrañas ramas clavadas en sus médulas óseas, y descendiendo por sus cuerpos, con miles de pequeños tentáculos clavados en su piel… alimentándose. Contuvo una nueva arcada. Se estaban alimentando… de ellos… de sus amigos y seres queridos.

Podía oírlas comer joder, absorber la esencia de sus víctimas… hincharse y contraerse, llevando un nuevo bocado al tronco principal… no eran ramas… eran parásitos, o las bocas de un parásito más bien. Un parásito de corteza gris, y alma negra. El panóptico… antes conocido como juubi. Yami no la había mentido… solo había omitido lo más truculento de la verdad. ¿Así… así había estado ella hasta ahora? Abrió los ojos con horror. Incluso algunas de sus presas se revolvían en un espasmo y gritaban, para luego volver a calmarse, como una persona dormida que tenía una pesadilla. Pudo ver a tenten haciéndolo en una rama cercana… quizás se estaba resistiendo… o quizás estaba cerca su final. Kami santo, ¿ella también...? Tembló y contempló sus propios brazos con terror, y pudo ver más de esas repugnantes ramas a su alrededor… algunas aún clavadas en su piel, revolviéndose como lombrices mientras se morían. Eran como sanguijuelas sin medio cuerpo sobre su sucia piel, llena de barro, savia del árbol y sangre… su propia sangre... Sollozó de horror y se las arrancó como pudo, tiritando por el miedo. Eso tenía que estar mal… tenía que ser una pesadilla…

-Hija…- oyó de golpe. Reconoció esa voz tras unos segundos de pánico. Era… era la voz de su padre. ¿Estaba allí? ¿La iba a rescatar?- Hija mía, ¿estás ahí? Soy tu padre…- Iba a gritar por su ayuda, emocionada, hasta que recordó un detalle… no… no podía ser su padre… no podía…- Ven co **nmigo… mi pequeña…** \- la volvió a llamar desde las sombras de las miles de ramas de ese horrible árbol. Nada vivo podía habitar allí. Esa maraña de madera, tejido vivo palpitante y líquido púrpura parecida a una inmensa tela de araña, una dónde estaba atrapada cada persona que conocía. A su mente vino lo que era esa voz… una trampa, el llamado de un depredador. Se arrastró como pudo, alejándose de esa cacofonía, llorando, pero sus piernas estaban débiles, no se fue muy lejos.

-N… no… tú no eres…- su voz se ahogó de golpe cuando sintió moverse algo entre esas sombras de donde provenía la supuesta voz de su padre. Era… era grande. Mínimo tres metros de altura. Crujía, y se lamentaba al moverse con decenas de voces agudas mezclándose, erizando cada pelo de su cuerpo. Hasta su pelo quería chillar de horror

- **Vuelve a dormir… tesoro…** \- sugirió, comenzando a asomar de su escondite. Ino tembló como nunca y abrió la boca en un mudo grito de horror al ver a ese ser iluminado. Su mente entró en tal shock que no pudo asimilarlo del todo, ni lo haría jamás. En un principio, pareció humano, un humano algo escuálido… hasta que la luz de la luna lo iluminó más y pudo distinguir que se apoyaba sobre al menos seis extremidades picudas, similares a las patas de una araña. Su cuerpo era una forma bulbosa y asimétrica de color gris, compuesto por piel putrefacta y una corteza de color grisáceo, todo ello palpitando, moviéndose por partes a su propio ritmo. No tenía cabeza, al menos no como un ser de ese mundo tendría… en su lugar, tenía dos tentáculos terminados en agujas que supuraban un líquido púrpura de aspecto asqueroso, y que apoyaba en las ramas que tenía por encima como si fuesen las manos de un ser deforme. Tenía decenas de ojos delante… o bocas… se abrían y se cerraban, supuraban más de ese liquido púrpura, brillaban… la contemplaban… o salivaban.

-AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH- gritó con todas sus fuerzas, tantas que su cuerpo fue incapaz de sostenerla y se cayó al suelo. Intentó arrastrase de nuevo, lejos de ese ser de formas redondas antinaturales, esa aberración de la existencia, pero una de esas raíces… o tentáculos… o bocas de ese árbol, se enrolló en su pierna, clavándola los dientes e inyectándola su veneno. Ino chilló de dolor y miedo, e intentó liberarse de la que ese ser se acercaba a ella.

- **No huyas, hija… vuelve con tu tou chan…** \- la susurró, con una voz ahora sí radicalmente diferente a la de su padre. Era como si las voces de su padre, su madre, de Sakura, de Shikamaru, de chouji, de Naruto… todas se uniesen progresivamente en un coro demencial, mientras la realidad se deformaba. Por momentos volvía a esa konoha que había abandonado hace unos minutos, y veía a su padre sonriéndola gentilmente y tendiéndole la mano… por otros apretaba los dientes y volvía a la realidad, con ese ser acercándose… incluso a veces se mezclaba y veía a su padre con esas decenas de bocas y ojos en su rostro, y se aterraba aún más.- **No me tengas miedo… yo me preocupo por vosotros, hija mía… me preocupo por cada desdichada alma que ha caído en mis redes, incluso os doy un final dulce… acéptalo y vuelve a dormir en mis brazos…** \- ordenó, comenzando a temblar su tronco mientras emitía un ruido agudo similar a un grito de extasis. Desde arriba, esa masa de carne y corteza de árbol que hacía las funciones del tronco de la criatura, comenzó a abrirse, como si fuese una inmensa mandíbula de dientes afilados e irregulares. Pudo ver carne de un gris más claro, fluidos púrpuras… y una decena de tentáculos. Eran tan finos que parecían pelo a simple vista, pero su movimiento los delataba… eran tentáculos, quizás la lengua de ese monstruo… todos ellos ondeando en su dirección, hambrientos, intentando alcanzarla. Ino se revolvió con pánico.

-¡Aléjate de mi!- gritó entre lágrimas la yamanaka, mientras ese ser ya estaba totalmente fuera de su escondite, preparado para atraparla. ¿Para esto se había liberado de su yugo? ¿Para ser cazada como a un animal por ese ser de pesadilla? ¿Dónde estaba…?

-¡ **RASEN SHURIKEN**!- se oyó a pleno grito desde la espalda de la rubia. Una esfera de luz blanca brillante pasó volando sobre su cabeza, para estrellarse en esa repugnante abominación. El ser emitió un grito antinatural de dolor, una mezcolanza de sonidos agudos disonantes que hizo a Ino taparse los oídos, para luego verse envuelto en una potente luz blanca. Cayó al suelo entre espasmos a los pocos segundos, con la vida… si es que tenía vida… abandonando su cuerpo, y ese fluido púrpura inundando la tierra y mezclándose con la sangre de sus víctimas.- Y yo que creía que orochimaru era lo más perturbador que iba a ver en mi vida, dattebayo…- se quejó Yami, acercándose renqueante a Ino mientras esta seguía llorando en el suelo, aunque esta vez fuese de alegría. Cortó con un kunai esa rama que la aprisionaba la pierna, para luego mirarla.- Siento haber tardado, pero solo tenía un intento y tenía que tenerlo bien a tiro…- la rubia se lanzó a abrazarlo, ignorando la disculpa. No era necesaria.

-¡Gracias! Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias…- sollozó en su pecho, apretándola con fuerza. Kami santo, nunca había pasado tanto miedo, y nunca había estado tan agradecida a alguien como en ese momento con Yami. Sin embargo, la sorprendió notarlo tan frío al tacto, y que incluso casi se cayese al suelo. Lo vio hincar una rodilla, y sonreírle con un gesto cansado.

-Urggg… no tan fuerte, Ino chan… que además no tenemos mucho tiempo si vamos a seguir aquí…- añadió, y por primera vez desde que despertó, la yamanaka se detuvo a mirar a su alrededor.

El espectáculo era dantesco… irreal. Un campo de batalla y, sobre el mismo, ese ser parasitario. Tenía el mundo un aspecto sombrío, mucho más oscuro que el que había estado viendo los últimos años… bueno, horas, realmente. El fango de la gran batalla de la alianza contra el juubi, madara y óbito presentaba un tono negruzco, una mezcla de barro, sangre y la corrupción causada por las raíces de ese gigantesco árbol. Lo notaba bajo su peso, pegajoso… un légamo horrible que la hizo mover los pies con incomodidad. Ya durante la gran batalla contra madara le pareció desagradable, pero ahora, tras horas a la intemperie, mezclándose con lo que fuese que produjese esa cosa que la había tenido esclavizada, era aún peor. Temía pisar mal y hundirse para siempre allí, con los cadáveres de los shinobi que no llegaron hasta el final de la batalla, esos miles de cuerpos que poblaban el lugar… los suertudos, viendo lo que le había ocurrido a los supervivientes…

Tuvo ganas de volver a llorar. Durante dos años, al menos para ella, había vivido una mentira. Creyó que la alianza había ganado la gran batalla, que todos juntos habían vencido al diez colas y habían salvado al mundo. Y la realidad era… cruel. Habían perdido. Mientras en sus mentes festejaban su logro, en la realidad colgaban de las ramas de ese ser con expresiones vacías mientras el panóptico les arrebataba la vida poco a poco, como una garrapata. Una derrota, sin paliativos, ante un Dios a efectos prácticos. Uno cruel e inhumano. En medio de ese paraje estaba ese inmenso árbol, lo que fue antes el juubi. Era alto… muy alto. Inmenso. Su copa se perdía entre las nubes, y sus recias raíces ondulaban sobre la tierra hasta perderse en el horizonte, con esos miles de shinobi atrapados colgando de ellas. Y, sobre el cielo despejado… esa perturbadora luna roja. Una luna de un color rojo sangre, con varios círculos concéntricos rodeándola, iluminándolo todo con esa luz amenazadora. Era una imagen que Ino quería dejar atrás cuanto antes… pero primero quería respuestas.

-¿Por…- las preguntas se atoraron en su garganta, decenas de ellas. Así que optó por la más simple…- …por qué está todo tan…?- balbuceó, mirándose la mano con detenimiento. Estaba pálida, de un color triste, casi en blanco y negro…

-¿Apagado?- completó el rubio con sorna.- A ver, aunque no haya nubes, es de noche, y esa luna roja de madara no alumbra mucho… Pero, si lo estás comparando con lo que llevas viendo últimamente, la realidad no tiene colores tan… brillantes. Por eso me reí tanto cuando desperté en tu tsukuyomi… se nota que te gustan los colores vivos, parecía un puto anime…

-¿Cómo no me di cuenta?- se dijo para sí misma, viendo la evidencia ante sus ojos. Una evidencia incuestionable, un elefante en una boda joder…

-No te culpes, este parásito de mierda sabe lo que hace… urgghh, si no te importa, voy a sentarme en el suelo…- comentó, para dejarse caer hacia atrás, buscando un poco de reposo antes de la última fase del plan.- Tu tsukuyomi era eso, tuyo… por eso era perfecto para engañarte. Modificó tus deseos y recuerdos para amoldarlos a esa ilusión, es la trampa perfecta para la víctima. Pero… desde fuera fue fácil encontrar los fallos. Por eso te interrogué en tu paraje mental, necesitaba saber lo que tú sabías exactamente de la vida diaria de konoha, de los acontecimientos de la guerra, tu opinión sobre otros, o lo ocurrido el tiempo que estuvisteis dormida. Una vez lo supe todo, solo tuve que explotar esos huecos…- el uzumaki se rió, y tosió un poco por ello.- Por cierto… como algo más que ramen instantáneo… lo digo porque compraba verduras y carne, las metía en el armario, lo cerraba y, en cuanto lo volvía a abrir, aparecían solo envases de ramen… ramen repugnante, se nota que no es tu plato favorito…- recriminó, para luego sonreír de lado.- Ah, y lo de beber leche caducada solo me pasó una vez… mata a un perro y te llamarán mataperros…- bromeó, pero Ino no estaba para reírse. Demasiados cambios de golpe, demasiadas dudas… miró de nuevo los cuerpos colgando del árbol, y sintió su corazón pararse.

-Tú… tú mataste a Shikamaru… y a hinata… y a Sakura…- Yami negó suavemente.

-No, solo maté una ilusión. En tu tsukuyomi solo teníamos existencia real tú y yo Ino, nadie más, el resto eran ilusiones. ¿Te imaginas intentar hacer una ilusión perfecta para cada ser humano, con todos a la vez en el mismo sueño? Sería imposible. Los sueños de unos son las pesadillas de otros, el panojo perdería la mitad de su comida en la primera hora… No, es listo, así que nos engaña a cada uno por separado, por eso solo has despertado tú ahora. Lo que maté en tu sueño fue una… proyección, por así llamarla, de Shikamaru, lo supe desde antes de introducirme en tu tsukuyomi. Examiné el chakra de esa bestia, cómo actuaba, y me introduje en tu rama cuando tuve suficiente información. El panojo tomó todos los datos que necesitaba de nuestro amigo del Shikamaru real: su forma de pensar, sus reacciones, sus miedos… formó una copia en tu mundo con esos datos y, luego, lo puso a bailar al son de tu ilusión. Como con el resto, por eso supe que temari y karui caerían en mis garras y serían infieles a tus amigos… tú las tenias como unas mentirosas y unas cerdas, así que eso iban a ser en tu realidad. Al igual que Sakura…

-Yo no pienso así de Sakura… Sakura es mi mejor amiga, y en esa… pesadilla… no podía ser más diferente a ella…- se quejó con amargura Ino, recordando lo que la hizo sufrir esa mala copia de la frentona. Yami asintió con conformidad.

-También puedo explicarlo. Con la inmensa mayoría del mundo, el panojo hizo versiones perfectas de cada persona. Pero, hay cuatro personas que no puede imitar porque no están en sus garras… el equipo Kakashi, que está luchando contra kaguya en otra dimensión. Por eso hizo copias defectuosas, basadas únicamente en tus recuerdos y en tu impresión de nosotros.

-Po… ¿por eso se comportaban así?

-Exacto. Con el teme tengo que admitir que se acercó bastante, veo que ya te has dado cuenta de que es un puto sádico y un maltratador… supongo que lo aprendiste tras verle tratar a Sakura como una mierda en la época gennin. Por cierto… sobreestimas su fuerza, no está a mi nivel… aún con ese rinnegan, Kami podría vencerle fácil si se dejase de monsergas y de intentar redimirle… Con Kakashi, más de lo mismo, un fanboy del uchiha preferido del continente con un enorme sentimiento de culpa con respecto a mi, no pudo ser más fácil manejarlo. Y en cuanto a tu versión de Kami… patético, manipulable, estúpido, torpe… también acertó. Aunque, te confesaré algo… no sé el hirashin no jutsu... Si, sé que, tras declarar mi padre resucitado que estaba orgulloso de mi y todas esas chorradas que dijo para lavar su conciencia, todos pensasteis que yo lo había sabido desde siempre y me había esforzado en imitarle, por lo que sabría su mejor técnica, pero… te puedo asegurar que el hijo de la gran puta de minato no tiene un hijo en mi. Pero pasemos a nuestra amada pelirrosada… ay, Sakura chan… no sé qué pensar de ti…

-¡Que el panóptico se equivocó, claramente!- defendió Ino a su amiga, y Yami sonrió con ironía.

-No sabría decirte… por un lado, tienes razón. Sakura haruno es de los pocos casos que no he podido descifrar. Desde que Sasuke huyó de la aldea, mi opinión sobre ella ha mejorado… y mucho. Es una mujer fuerte, inteligente, y me ha salvado la vida hace MUY poco, en ese momento puedo decir que se ganó mi respeto, y no lo regalo fácil... Incluso no te sé decir si Kami ha conseguido enamorarla, sobre todo tras ese abrazo que le dio al vencer a pain. Bueno, qué te voy a decir de eso… por algo tu versión de ella en el tsukuyomi literalmente dejaba las bragas como el filtro del café en cuanto me acercaba.- Ino iba a gruñir por celos, pero Yami siguió hablando.- Pero, por otro… veo que no soy el único que la vio tragar hondo cuando don simpatía apareció en el campo de batalla. Te confesaré que puede ser tanto por una obsesión malsana e infantil, opción que tomaste tú y por tanto el panojo… como por miedo… intentó matarla dos veces tras asesinar a danzo, nada le asegura que no lo vuelva a intentar…- Ino abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-La… ¿la intentó matar de verdad?- preguntó, y Naruto asintió con serenidad. La yamanaka apretó los puños con rabia.- No sabía eso, ¡Sakura no me lo había contado!- Yami ya sabía ese detalle… cuando se encaró con sasuke cerca del barrio hyuuga, y el uchiha se sorprendió y negó todo eso, lo supo. Sakura, siempre protegiendo al teme… por eso Kami y él estaban en conflicto permanente con respecto a ella…

-No te fustigues por no saberlo… tu versión de Sakura fue perfecta para mi plan. Una loca obsesionada por Sasuke y encoñada conmigo… el cebo perfecto para matar al único shinobi que tú veías capaz de vencerme. Una vez muerto, no tendría límites, y el plan podría seguir su curso…- esa mención hizo a Ino recordar un temor interno.

-Todo… ¿todo estaba planeado?- Naruto arqueo una ceja, para luego responder.

-El fin, por supuesto… la única forma de sacarte de una ilusión a ese nivel era que vieses que era una mentira y decidieses suicidarte para ponerle remedio. Pero, los medios… no… el plan original era más frío. Usar a hinata para lograr el trono hokage por medio de Hiashi, matar a sasuke por medio de Sakura, lograr desestabilizar el resto de naciones usando a Mei, kurotsuchi, Temari y Karui; y luego dejar que todos chocasen en una guerra mundial. Y entonces, hubieses entrado tú en juego…- Ino sintió un escalofrío por esa forma de nombrarla.- Te hubiese hecho la vida imposible. Ejecutado a cada uno de tus seres queridos enviándolos a los frentes de guerra a morir, aprovechado de tu cuerpo de formas cuanto más crueles mejor, arrebatado cada cosa que te hubiese hecho feliz… Y, cuando vivieses en ese infierno y te hartases, te diría la verdad y te dejaría terminarlo todo. Habría sido sibilino y meticuloso, el panóptico no se hubiese dado cuenta… ¿por qué te crees que Kami me envió a mi a cumplir esta misión? ¿Te imaginas a San Naruto violando a hinata hasta matarla y torturandite con tus seres queridos?

-N… no…- balbuceó, la ojiazul, asimilando el horrible destino que hubiese tenido. No sé hubiese podido negar a NADA, Naruto desde el trono hokage la hubiese hecho de verdad la vida imposible…

-Exacto… Kami odia mancharse las manos. Si, el plan original era eso, pero se ve que me gusta complicarme la vida y facilitarte la tuya…- La ojiazul no supo qué responder ante esta revelación. Por un lado, la explicación del plan original le dio ganas de golpear al rubio. Pero, por otro, esa confesión de ahora… ¿Qué sentía Yami por ella? No tuvo valor de preguntarlo, no se atrevía a arriesgarse a una respuesta negativa, por lo que distrajo su propia atención.

-¿Cómo sé que todo esto es real?- cuestionó con escepticismo. Era una pregunta más profunda que cualquier otra que se hubiese hecho en ese momento, una duda comprensible, ¿y si todo esto era otra argucia? ¿Y si seguía en ese árbol, colgada, y Yami era en realidad el panóptico?

-Y luego me pregunta kurama que por qué te escogí a ti… me gustan muchísimo las chicas listas…- halagó con soltura el rubio a pesar de su estado, y lo hizo con tal seguridad que Ino no pudo evitar abandonar durante un segundo su seriedad y sonrojarse ligeramente.- Cierto, ¿Cómo saberlo? Podría decirte que estás en la realidad, pero ni yo lo sé… ¿Quién te dice que realmente todos estemos dormidos en algún árbol como ese, y que llevemos así toda nuestra vida? Que solo seamos el producto de la imaginación de alguien, dibujos, esbozos, letras mezcladas buscando un sentido… Solo puedo asegurarte que estás en el mundo en el que has crecido. Inspira este aire, siéntelo, para bien y para mal. Con su dulce oxígeno y su olor nauseabundo… Siente este aire frío recorrer tu piel, tu cansancio, tu dolor… si hay una realidad, es esta. Si yo fuese el panóptico, ¿en serio te crees que te pondría aq…? URGGHHH…- se lamentó, apretando los dientes, para luego toser con fuerza. Ino abrió los ojos con miedo, y se acercó a él, tomándolo en sus brazos. Se pudo fijar mejor en su aspecto: estaba pálido, tiritaba, sus ojeras no podían estar más marcadas. Casi parecía…

-Naruto, estás…- el rubio pudo articular palabra para interrumpirla.

-Si te parece que yo estoy mal, deberías de verte…- bromeó, e Ino supo que tenía razón. Solo tenía que ver sus brazos escuálidos, llenos de heridas. O su reflejo en los ojos del uzumaki, con esos rasgos enfermos… acababa de salir de las fauces de un depredador, y no lo había hecho indemne.- No te preocupes Ino chan… lo tuyo solo necesita descanso y chakra curativo. Lo mío, en cambio… soy un clon de diez minutos que lleva dos horas conectado a un parásito alienígena… y ese rasen shuriken lo hice con mis últimas reservas… estoy en las últimas…- Ino titubeó unos segundos, dejándose llevar por su miedo.

Era cierto, Yami era un simple kage bunshin, se lo había enseñado cuando la mostró su liberación. Era chakra con una forma física, una fuente de energía que tenía una vida finita… se iba a disolver tarde o temprano. Y, cuando lo hiciese… ¿Qué sería de ella? No… no tenía a nadie. Cada ser querido que tenía estaba, o bien muerto como su padre, o colgando de esas ramas como sus amigos. Y konoha estaba igual, con cada ser humano subyugado… el mundo entero estaba igual. Era feliz por ser libre, pero… no lo era por lo que conllevaba. Ser la última persona con vida sobre el planeta tierra, porque los otros cuatro que supuestamente estaban vivos estaban luchando contra una diosa en otra dimensión… iban a morir, o como mínimo nunca iban a regresar. Y encima tendría que huir de esos seres de pesadilla. Estaba… sola con Yami, y yami estaba muriendo en sus manos. Tomo al casi desfallecido Yami en sus brazos, abrazándolo, y comenzó a llorar. Lo que más la dolía de todo esto no era la soledad en si… era quedarse sin él…

-Me… ¿me dejarás sola?- musitó, sintiendo su corazón retorcerse. Quería mostrarse serena, cautelosa, pero en serio no podía. No sabía si Yami la amaba, pero tenía claro que ella a él si. Y más aún tras rescatarla del tsukuyomi y devolverla a la vida. Y lo estaba perdiendo… Yami extendió su mano y acarició su mejilla, consolándola.

-No… eso nunca. Nunca te dejaría con esas cosas… nunca te dejaría sola para que murieses, Ino chan…- pudo murmurar con algo de esfuerzo, para luego apretar los dientes y reunir energías.- Por eso queda una fase en mi plan, Ino chan… Toca que liberes tú al resto.- Ino abrió los ojos con sorpresa.- Si… si queremos que Kami venza a kaguya, tenemos que cortar su suministro de chakra… sin chakra, será un ser vivo más… y ningún ser vivo puede soportar un combate contra el equipo 7. Por eso tenemos que dejarla sin ese puto árbol. Y por eso eres vital en el plan, la única que puede hacerlo… eres la única persona que conozco que puede usar el **Shintenshin no jutsu (intercambio del cuerpo y mente)** y ordenar a la consciencia de ese árbol "apagarse"…- La rubia frunció el ceño de inmediato ante esa sugerencia.

El intercambio de cuerpo y mente, la técnica más básica de los yamanaka. El usuario enfoca su chakra en su símbolo de manos y lo lanza como un proyectil contra el enemigo. Y ese proyectil, una vez impacta en un ser consciente, no provoca daño… pero apaga su psique y permite al yamanaka reemplazarla con la suya. Un auténtico asalto mental contra el que existían pocas defensas… era extraño encontrar a un rival con la suficiente disciplina mental para resistir un asalto psíquico, requería la habilidad de fragmentar la mente. Por eso el clan yamanaka era tan sumamente peligroso, porque no existían métodos de defensa fáciles frente a ellos. Si, Sakura lo había resistido, pero solo porque tenía doble personalidad y la ojiazul no lo sabía: Ino logró subrogarse con la habitual, pero llegó inner y literalmente la hizo trizas. Si hubiese sabido de la existencia de inner, habría atacado con mucho más chakra, y vencido a ambas. Pero, el plan de Naruto tenía un fallo… un fallo grave, relacionado con la imposibilidad de un yamanaka de luchar contra un jinchuriki, o contra enemigos demasiado fuertes…

-Naruto… no… no será posible. Has acertado en cuanto a los efectos de mi técnica…- Naruto sonrió con suficiencia… ¿por qué creía la rubia que la pidió el pergamino de las técnicas de su clan? Para asegurarse de que su idea era viable… ¿qué? ¿Os creíais que Yami era capaz de hacer un plan tan enrevesado con una certeza de éxito del cien por cien? La suerte favorece a los valientes…- pero… pero no dará resultado. No funciona con enemigos demasiado poderosos, mi ataque de chakra debería de ser proporcional a las reservas de chakra de mi objetivo. Y el juubi tiene demasiado… nunca podría reunir chakra suficiente para ese ataque, sería como intentar envenenar un tanque de agua con una gota de veneno… simplemente, me expulsaría en un nanosegundo, antes de dar orden alguna…- Yami negó sin borrar esa sonrisa de suficiencia.

-¿Y si tuvieses chakra infinito tú también?- cuestionó, y no esperó a que Ino hiciese la pregunta obvia.- Por eso he guardado el chakra de kurama todo este tiempo… es para ti. Un tercio de una masa casi infinita de chakra… puede que no sirva para ganar por siempre al juubi en un duelo mental, pero te dará un par de minutos… los suficientes para ordenarle soltar a cada shinobi e impedir que los recoja de nuevo hasta que kaguya caiga, y con ella el propio juubi…- expuso, e Ino lo pensó por unos instantes. Había medido las reservas de chakra de Naruto con ese manto dorado, como el resto de shinobi que lo habían visto aparecer, era algo automático, y eran vastas, inmensas… con esa energía, ella… ella podría sostener un duelo contra el juubi unos instantes. Y, al hacerlo, darle una oportunidad al equipo 7 contra kaguya. Lo había visto en ese recuerdo… juntos eran más fuertes que kaguya, pero no más que kaguya apoyada por el juubi. Y, cuando ellos venciesen a kaguya… el juubi moriría y no podría recuperar a sus víctimas de nuevo. Vencer en un frente, y como consecuencia en otro… ganar la guerra con una sola técnica. SU técnica.

-Eres… eres un genio…- se dijo para sí, sinceramente asombrada por hasta dónde llegaba el plan de Yami, un plan digno del mismo Shikamaru. Y el rubio respondió con una sonrisa orgullosa, aún en su languidez.

-Lo sé…- el joven comenzó a tiritar sin control, notando a su cuerpo decir basta. Debía de darse prisa…- Ino… te daré ese chakra, desapareceré y tú podrás mantener tu técnica el tiempo suficiente como para liberarlos a todos… podrás salvar al mundo… Sé… sé que me he portado mal contigo. Te he manipulado, te he usado… sé que era necesario para salvarte, pe… pero… está mal. Por favor… perdóname por ello…- rogó, y la yamanaka supo que era cierto, se moría… Yami nunca rogaría, nunca pediría perdón… nunca se mostraría así de vulnerable…

-Naru… no… no tienes que pedirme perdón…- se lamentó ella, llorando sobre su rostro, abrazándolo. Yami tragó con dureza, esforzándose por lograr unos segundos más…

-Debo… debo de hacerlo Ino… debo de explicártelo todo…

"Al principio… al principio, cuando te decía eres mía, te veía como un objeto, no eras diferente al resto de mujeres de las que me iba a aprovechar... pero luego… cuando te conocí mejor… todo cambio. Podría haberlo hecho como en el plan original, pero decidí hacerlo como realmente quería, como sabía que te sería menos doloroso... y fue por ti. Porque no podía dejar de pensar en ti… siempre… siempre te veía desde dentro de Kami… Ino yamanaka, la mujer inalcanzable, la mujer más guapa del mundo… Kami tiene su obsesión, yo la mía. Y, cuando te conquisté, cuando me dijiste que me querías… me sentí por primera vez feliz. Y esos "eres mía" pasaron a ser diferentes... eres mía porque eres lo único que quiero en el mundo. No tengo nada más, solo a ti, eres la única. Así que, en el fondo, realmente yo soy tuyo. Siento... siento haberte causado dolor. Nunca había sentido nada, soy solo oscuridad… hasta que te vi llorar. Allí, por primera vez… sentí algo…

Y… y quiero compensártelo. Te he sacado de un mundo donde tenias a tu padre, y sé que lo echarás mucho de menos. No… no puedo darte mucho a cambio, realmente no tengo nada. Salvo una cosa, una aspiración que he tenido desde que Kami desarrolló el manto de chakra dorado por primera vez… puedo darte mi sueño. Ese manto. Soy… soy oscuridad. Nací en la oscuridad, me desarrollé en ella, es lo único que conozco. Y la oscuridad es… fría, solitaria… te absorbe. En cambio, cuando Kami usa ese manto de chakra… es luz. Una luz cálida, que te envuelve, te acompaña… te fortalece. En esos momentos le envidio… le envidio muchísimo… siempre he querido ser eso para el mundo, un salvador luminoso. Y ahora que podría usarlo, te lo… te lo cedo a ti. Sé que parece poco, pero para mí… para mí es muchísimo… Salva el mundo, Ino chan. Sé la protagonista por esta vez, la heroína. Demuéstrales a todos lo que yo ya sé… que eres la mejor… Sé luz… por ambos… onegai…"

-Naruto…- sollozó Ino, abrazándolo. Lo sentía, Yami estaba a unos segundos de marcharse… y la estaba regalando su mayor aspiración. La estaba regalando un mundo donde poder ser feliz. La amaba. No había muestra de amor más palpable que esa… Yami era oscuridad… y ahora, también su luz. Lo abrazó con fuerza, llorando.- Onegai, no te vayas…

-De… debo de hacerlo, Ino chan… pero no tengo por qué morir. Volveré al origen, volveré con Kami Naruto. Y, tras liberarme, no sé lo que nos ocurrirá. No sé si volveré a estar encerrado, si estaremos los dos separados y libres… si nos uniremos y nos convertiremos en algo diferente… pero… pero te puedo prometer una cosa. Lucharé. Lucharé por tener el control… lucharé por ti, donde quiera que esté. Así que no… no me dejes solo, Ino chan… recuérdalo… eres mía… porque... yo soy… tuyo… te… te quiero…

Y, con estas palabras, el cuerpo de Yami dijo basta. Se disolvió, como lo habían hecho miles de clones antes que él. Un clon de sombras solo es eso, una sombra… salvo en este caso. Porque, en este caso, ese clon llevaba dentro una cantidad abrumadora del chakra del biju de nueve colas, un torrente inmenso de chakra dorado que, siguiendo la última orden de su dueño, se depositó en una persona… Ino yamanaka. La ojiazul abrió los ojos, sobrepasada por la calidez, por el poder, abrasada por la luz. Una cantidad de fuerza casi infinita, una marea de chakra que la hizo abrir la boca en un mudo grito de sorpresa y dolor. No estaba preparada para sentir tanto poder, sus escuálidos conductos de chakra reventaron al instante, como una presa intentando contener un océano. Apretó los dientes y luchó por frenarlo, pero era muchísimo, muchísima energía… ¿en serio Naruto soportaba esto durante horas? Ella… ella iba a reventar…

-ARGGHHHH… ITTE… (duele)- se quejó, resbalándose una lágrima por su mejilla mientras hincaba una rodilla en el suelo. Iba a desmayarse, iba a fallar... Pero, de pronto, una voz la llamó.

- **Céntrate en manejarlo chiquilla, no te preocupes por el dolor… pasará, y yo te repararé cada herida… tú solo cumple con tu parte…** \- ordenó kurama no kitsune, rezando para que esa chica fuese la mitad de fuerte de lo que consideraba Yami que era. No todo el mundo podía resistir ese nivel de chakra…

…pero Ino no era una cualquiera. No, era heredera de un gran clan, la hija de inoichi yamanaka, la mejor amiga del hombre más inteligente del continente, la gran rival de la mejor kunoichi médico del mundo… Había vivido toda esta historia en un discreto segundo plano… tocaba ser la protagonista. Por Yami. Recordó las palabras del rubio… esa luz te envolvía, te daba calidez. Quizás… quizás no era una simple metáfora, si no una guía. Apretó los dientes y se centró en dirigir ese torrente incesante de poder, en hacerlo suyo. En ordenarle una sola cosa: que la abrazase como Yami, que la protegiese como él. Y, tras maldecir al aire unos segundos, el dolor se comenzó a disipar. Y esa luz dorada, a envolverla. Su piel borró cualquier herida, su cuerpo se desperezó como si hubiese dormido un día entero. Nada de cansancio, ni de dolor. Sintió esa fuerza como suya, esa capacidad de comerse el mundo, ese poder… podía hacerlo. Podía salvarlos a todos. Solo tenía que creer en sí misma tanto como había hecho Yami.

-No tengo familia, ni amigos…- murmuró para si, apretando los puños mientras cerraba los ojos. Llamas doradas fulguraron en su cuerpo, iluminaron el lugar con fuerza. Los seres que vivían en el juubi se fijaron en ello, y corrieron a por esa presa antes de que atacase a su madre. Pero, está vez, Ino no les temía, por muy horrendos que fuesen. Ahora la depredadora era ella…- Ni clan ni aldea…- continuó, centrando toda esa energía, todo ese poder, en sus manos, mientras dibujaba el sello de su técnica más simple del clan yamanaka, la técnica perfecta para este momento. Yami ya lo dijo… "lo simple es normalmente lo más inteligente"… Apuntó al árbol y sonrió con suficiencia. Y, en el campo de batalla de otra dimensión, kaguya sintió el miedo del juubi, y lo tuvo ella también. Y el equipo 7 reanudó el ataque con más fuerza, sabiendo que el plan de Naruto había resultado. Que iban a ganar… y todo gracias al héroe menos pensado.- Más te vale cumplir tu parte, Naru… SHINTENSHIN NO JUTSU.- gritó, sellando el destino del mundo.

En otra dimensión, la gran kaguya pudo sentirlo. Pudo sentir el frío, la soledad, el abandono. Toda la fuerza lograda al consumir el fruto del shinju abandonando su cuerpo, dejándola sola frente a los herederos de su hijo mayor. El impacto sobre su cuerpo acostumbrado a esa energía fue tal, que trastabilló y calló al suelo, incapaz de moverse. Dependía de ese chakra para moverse, para luchar, esa era su fuerza. Sin ella, no era más fuerte que esos chiquillos. Estaba acabada. No sentía al juubi, era como si la negase la palabra y el alimento. ¿Qué había ocurrido? No lo sabía, pero tenía que estar relacionado con ese clon que envió ese chico rubio. Solo podía ser eso… ese chico moreno y el chico rubio se fueron acercando, al principio con cautela, luego con más tranquilidad, al verla incapaz de defenderse. No podía ni tan siquiera mover sus brazos. Pero había algo raro en el chico rubio, algo… diferente. Su chakra no la transmitía esa sensación habitual de conflicto entre dos fuerzas… ahora era una, y fuerte… muy fuerte. El otro chico también se estaba fijando en él, puesto que adoptó un discreto segundo plano de la que se acercaba.

-Teme… donde pueda verte bien…- comentó el uzumaki con un tono jocoso de la que lo miraba de reojo, pero en ese mensaje no había broma alguna. Era una amenaza clara, como le transmitieron al uchiha esos ojos. Esos ojos prometían sangre si se buscaba sangre. Le convenía ser cauto ante esta forma de actuar

-hmpf… solo quería dejarte los honores…- El pelinegro se puso a su par de nuevo, ocultando su frustración, y el rubio volvió a mirar a la diosa.

-Es una lástima que necesite recuperar a mis ocho amigos y eliminar al juubi, kaguya… no eres nada fea…- bromeó, guiñando un ojo a la diosa, y sus compañeros fruncieron el ceño. Naruto… ¿coqueteando? Bueno, Sakura hizo más que eso, apretó el puño con rabia.

-¿Te vas a poner a bromear ahora, baka?- le recriminó, aunque la razón era más profunda que la falta de seriedad del uzumaki. No soportaba que viese guapa a otra mujer… no sabía que la pasaba, pero, desde hace unos instantes, veía a Naruto más… interesante. Ya le interesaba antes, pero ahora exudaba una sensación de fuerza… de decisión. Impregnaba el ambiente, al menos para ella. Y eso la atraía. MUCHÍSIMO.

-Acéptame una cita y no lo vuelvo a decir.- repuso clavando sus zafiros en los jade de ella, y lo hizo de una forma diferente a la habitual. Normalmente, sus peticiones de citas a Sakura eran infantiles, poco serias, por eso eran rechazadas siempre… pero esta vez… esta vez sonaba serio, maduro… seductor… tanto que la haruno se sonrojó y no pudo responder. Kakashi iba a recordarles que tenían que sellar a la diosa, cuando una masa negra salió disparada de uno de sus brazos rumbo al cuelo del uzumaki, aprovechando que estaba distraído…- …lento…- musitó Naruto, todavía mirando a Sakura, para luego captar al instante esa sustancia con su mano derecha.- Vaya, confieso que, cuando he decidido distraerme con Sakura chan, me preocupaba más un chidori que una rabieta tuya… zetsu…- el ente inorgánico se intentó revolver, pero el agarre del ojiazul era inflexible… potente, demasiado potente. Y esa sensación de unidad que le ofrecía su chakra daba una pista del porqué…

- **T… tú… has camb…** \- no pudo completar la frase, puesto que el fuego naranja de kurama comenzó a salir de la mano del uzumaki, incinerando sin piedad a la criatura. Zetsu comenzó a chillar de dolor, no pudiendo completar la frase, todo mientras Naruto lo contemplaba con una ligera sonrisa. Y un brillo extraño en su mirada. Kakashi y Sakura dieron un paso atrás, mientras Sasuke arqueaba una ceja… ese gesto… ese gesto era cruel, parecía… parecía disfrutar con lo que estaba haciendo… quemando vivo a un enemigo.

-Yo, yo, yo y yo… te merecías esto zetsu, deja de molestarme con tus gritos…- espetó, mientras algunos de los mechones de su pelo se volvían rojos, su chakra comenzaba a inundar el ambiente y su sonrisa se ensanchaba.- Pero, antes de que mueras, déjame aclararte la duda. Si, he cambiado: antes era dos mitades… ahora… UN TODO…

* * *

 **Y fin! Ya sabeis que me encanta dejar finales abiertos, y este no podia ser menos. Me parece una opcion muy interesante escribir sobre Naruto UNIDO, con yami y kami muertos y generando el Naruto autentico, el rey de uzushiogakure. Lo usare en alguna otra historia, no os preocupeis.**

 **Sobre el resto del final, explicación de todo lo que quedaba por el explicar, los fallos del tsukuyomi (que os puse y nadie dijo nada XD), y el uso del chakra de kurama. Hubiese quedado bien un diseño de Ino con el manto dorado, no os parece?**

 **Y no puedo despedirme sin antes agradeceros a todos y cada uno el haber leido este fic. Uno escribe y, como dicen en interestellar, "se adentra en la larga noche". No sabes si le gustara a alguien tu trabajo, si sera una mierda, si tendras que borrarlo... me alegra ver que esta historia ha tenido las oportunidades que se merece, y que actualmente supere en review y fav a mi mejor historia, knk. En especial, mil gracias a: Shuli lng, a mi bro kirito720, Arella96, Sebastiantutu (espero verte tb aqui en el final eh!), DarthMC, Cario regum, Enrique Osornio Machado, CristobalMonroy1999, Tokipelto, al grandioso Nothernlights91, a darck master (espero que le dieses una oportunidad hasta el final), al primer guest de mi tablón, a cristy nohara, Leonelj5, a honter11 (lamento que no fuese el naruino que querías; pero no negaras lo original xD), a Magd305TLC, Kurama019, Chisa782911, Usuario865, al segundo guest, a ultrachols, a famime18, al tercer guest (como viste, ese culo fue colonizado xD), a Naru Ero, a Mishiel chan uchihalove, nightshadow26, Me dicen chilli (espero que siguieses leyendo y que tu opinion cambiase), Kingdra163, javiera, Tsuna Dragneel, kitsune no andrew, Garou001, I am paco (hello, i am luis), a mi colega Spardaaa, a ricardus, jk999, al siguiente guest, a mi fiel lector uzumaki Albert, a Gjr sama, a Enjeru Hijshikina j san, a Sekiryuuttei, thenoney, a mi fiel guidonani, al ultimo y mas furioso guest (a huge piece of trash, no lo niego), a angelofthetrash, a genesis, rocifri y su semana de lectura, a CRBXMLP, a Mari301, y a grimlouck. Un placer cada uno de vuestros review, en serio.**

 **Y sin mas, me despido. Publicare algo de mis tres historias activas antes de publicar una nueva, pero vendran mas, no os oreocupeis. Un saludo!**


End file.
